Gaston Life
by Ember411
Summary: The story of Gaston. And his life after the movie. Reated E for eveyone.
1. Chapter 1 The Starter

Hi Everybody!

This is my new MTR story. You can all guess by now i am such a Gaston fan.

Well Gaston at firsts meets a new friend named Sabrina. He learns a secret from her. Well not _actually_ from her but well YOU GE THE IDEA!

He then later in time meets a old friend of his.

Thats all im gonna say.

I can't wait to Start the first chapter! Thanks to all of you who will red my story. Gaston


	2. Gaston Meet Sabrina

**Chapter 1:**

"After you do the lundry I need you to help me clean the music room" Franny said handing Wilbur the lundry basket.

"Mom do I have do? I said I was sorry for taking the Time Michine. Can I just have one day off?" Wilbur complained.

"Nope oh and after you help with the Music Room I need you to return this to Mrs. Kingston. She let me borrow this movie for a while and I forgot to give it to her" She said putting the movie on the table.

"Actually honey, I need Wilbur to help me clean the lab. My invention kind of went all messy and I need a big help." Cornelius said wiping his glasses from all the blue and black glue on him. "Well alright but after he done with the lundry and helps me with the music room for a while" Franny said. "Ok Hon"

"So dose that mean I don't have to return the movie to Mrs. Kingston?" Wilbur asked. "If your not busy after that young man then you will return and come right home after that." Franny said. "Fine" Wilbur said walking away and rolling his eyes. "Ok guys im heading out to town for a while. Anybody need anything?" Gaston said opening the door. "Can you retunr this movie to Mandy Kinston for me?" Franny asked handing him the movie. "Sure thing sis, se you later" Gaston said walking out the door.

As Gaston walked around the city of TodayLand he was looking at all the people around him. He drooped off Frannys movie and headed over to 'Mario Meat Kingdom'

"Hay Mario!" He said walking in. "Hay Gaston! Mama Mia! Welcome Back!" Mario yelled. Mario had a big Itlian accent with a mixture of english. I guess in other word he sound like the real mario charater. "So whats up with the family Mario?"

"Oh its good. My wife just found out she is pregnante with a baby! Im gonna be a father to a baby girl!" Mario said jumping up and grabbing Gastons hand to shake. "Oh thats great! Congrats!" Gaston said shaking his hand back ina less crazy way. " I know my wife is finally glad that she got prengate with a baby girl the last time she had four boys at once. She was happy to have babies but sad that non were girl or girls." Mario said. "So what can I get for you today Gaston?"

"Nuthing just wanted to vist Mario. I'll see you later." Gaston said turning around. aston walked a few blocks down the street to 'Sammys Smoothie Shop and More' "Sammys never lets me down" Gaston said as he was walking in the store. "Mike I need a chocoate milkshake at table 9 and vinilla shake at table 2! HURRY CHOP CHOP!"Yelled Sammy.

"Going boss sorry boss" Mike said getting the smoothie and skateing to table 2 and 9. "Hay Sammy aren't you working him too much? I mean its his like what 4 day here?" Gaston asked grabbing a chair and laughing.

"Yeah ha ha ha Gaston.So what can I do for you today?" "Same as always Sammy. Dubble Chocolate Vinilla Swirl with no cherry, And French Fries" Gaston said taking 10 bucks out and handing it to Sammy. "Right on Gaston" Sam said leaving. "Acutally sam no fries and to go please. THANKS!" Gaston yelled back.

When Gaston left the Shop he sat on a nearby bech to relax. As he was drinking his shake a girl on her red bike sat next to him. "Good evening Sir" She said.

The girl had black hair that reached her shoulders. She had the same eye color as Gaston. She had a heart shape face with eyes that almost looked like Gastons. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a black skirt that looked simller to Frannys (2007) but except it had blue strips. And no bow on the back. She was wearing also knee high that were black and blue strips. Last but not least white sneakers.

"Good evening miss. How are you?" he asked. "Im fine thanks." she said

He looked down at her again. She looked like she was 3 or 4. If she 4 or older she had perfect speaking launage like a 8 year old. And was tall for her age. If they were standing up she would be up to his knee. " So what are ya doing today ?"

"Ok Just making delveries as useally. Gets pretty boring after five stops. But hay its worth it." She said smiling at him. " So what are you doing today?" She asked. "Just relaxing today not much. And please don't call me Mister or sir. Call me Gaston."

"Well ok then call me Sabrina. Or like my friends call me, Brie." She said shakeing his hand. They both sat for a while talking about themself. When it was 5:00 Brie said she had to go home. "Bye Gaston. See ya later" She said rideing off. "Bye Brie" He said walking home.

Yeah I know bad chapter right? I had a bad start ot it. The next chapter will be a little better. All I know is that they are going to meet at sammy place again. So what should they talk about? R&R.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 3:**

**Hi Everybody**

**Im sorry the last chpter was chapter 2**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The next day when Gaston got up at 5:00 in the morning he got dressed and left a note saying that he was helping Sammy for the first few hours of work and he be home later. When he walked the door he locked the gate and was whisling on his way downthe hill. When he got to Sammys place he gotton there early since her store wasn't open yet.

He sat on the nearby bench and waited for a while. A few mins later he saw someone coming down the street on thire bike. "Oh hay Sabrina! I didn't know you woke up this early" Gaston said getting up. "Yeah well uh. . . to tell you the truth I actually woke up. . . at like 2:55" Sabrina said giggling a little while looking at Gastons wide eyes.

"You woke up at 2:55? I only wake up between 5:00 and 5:30!" Gaston exlamed. "Mind if I join you. Work dosn't start intill like 6:34. I got planty of time.

"Yeah sure grab a seat." Gaston said sitting. He notice that when she ot off her bike she was a little smaller then yesterday. She was his leg size yesterday. Now she was of a 3 year old. "Ok this is totally rude but uh. . . did you get smaller? Or is that just me?" He asked.

"Whats? OH! no no my frined Violet is a inventor and well she asked me to see if her 'Growth Spear' invention to see how long I stay a certin hight. I only lasted an hour when i said bye to ya." Brie said sitting down. "So what cha doing today?"

"Helping Sammy today intill Lunch then after Im going to hang-out for a while then head home. And you?"

"Im working intill dinner time. I get a lunch break Then when I get home I have to make Taco Pie for my whole apartment"

"THE Whole Apartment?"

"Yep. Why is that bad? I can cook almost anything. I read alot of cooking books" Sabrina said with a confused look on her face. "Oh no Im jusy uh saying that must be alot of people to cook for. Whats Taco Pie?" Gaston wondered,

"Its like a taco only its put into a pie form. You can make it with or without sour cream. I'll give you the rescipe next time I see you."

"Thanks that be cool. We theres Sammy I better go. Bye Sabrina" Gaston said getting up. "Bye Gaston" She said getting on her bike and riding away.

"Hi Sammy!" "Oh Hi Gaston! Ready for a busy afternoon?" Sammy said opening the door. "You bet cha!" Gaston said walkng in.

**10:00**

**Sammys Smoothie Shop and More**

"Allright Miss a hot fudge sundae with wipped cream, extra hot fudge, sprinkles, with no cherry coming right up." Gaston said walking away with the order. When he got up to the counter he gave Sammy the order and waited for it. "Yeah Sammy you totally needed my help becouse Sunday is TOTALLY busy!" He said teseing her. "Ha ha ha Gaston very funny" She said giving him the order.

As Gaston walked to the table she notice that Sabrina was parking her bike and walking in. She walked over to the counter. When he gave the order he walked over and changed his 'Gaston Fragmagucci' voice to 'Elvis Presly' voice.

"Hello there little girl. What can I get for ya today?"

"Uh a small bowl of Dubble Chocolate Vinilla Swirl with no cherry, And French Fries please" she said.

"No problem little Brie" he said making Sabrina turn around and start to giggle. "Oh hay Gaston. I didn't know that was you!"

"Yeah people say I look like the King. So I do that for fun.So is the order here or to go?"

"To go please"

"Alright comming right up" Gaston said getting the order. When he gave her the ice cream he said it was on him. "Ok. Thank you Gaston BYE!" She said hopping down the chair and going out the front door. Gaston just stood there looking at her,who was looking at her list of deliverys. He didn't know why but there was somthing speical about this girl. But he just ignored it and went to get another order.

When he finshed work around 2:34 he said bye to Sammy and started his way over to the park. Along the way he past by a ally and saw Sabrina comming out. He went over to her and when he saw her he had a shocked look on his face.

"Omg. Sabrina what happend to ya that gave you a black eye?"

"Oh. Well I was passing bye my apartment on a way to deliver and I had to go to the bathroom so I went inside.

And on my way out I ran into Buzz one of the kids. He was trying to get back his car from another kid. . whose name i

forget, Anyways They didn't see me and buzz hand went into my eye. Im feeling better now and the black eye will go away soon." She said pulling her knee hughs up to her knees.

"Oh ok. Wait a min I just notice this, Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" He asked eyeing her.

Sabrina gave him wide eyes for a moment and gave him the answer. "Well I knew you since yesterday. And also I guess

my mom and dad well. . were the kind of people who can sence a good person in are soul and a bad person in are soul

So when I met you yesterday I had the good feeling in my soul." She said. Gaston never knew a family like this before.

Sabrina looked at him for a few mins for his expression then she shook her head for a moment. "Yeah I know, Weird right? Yeah Im a weird person like that. But hay all my frineds like me for who I am" She said.

"Well thats good. So few questions. 1: How old are you?"

"Um I rather not say. If thats ok"She said with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh yeah sure fin with me. 2: Where do you live?"

"Again rather not say"

"Ok then. Last what are your parents names?"

"To tell you the truth. . . I really don't know" Brie said thinking for a moment. "Nope sorry though I did"

"Oh ok then. Well I'll see you later." He said. "Yep Bye Gaston"

As they both went there speret ways they both had diffrent thoughs.

Gaston's Though

_" I am totally haveing a weird feeling for Sabrina. I have a feeling somthing an't right. h well it might be me"_

Sabrina's though

_"Oh Golly I really hope Gaston isn't coming on to me"_

**Well how was that? R&R.**


	4. Sabrina's Life Style

Sabrina's Life Style

**I was gonna let you guys find out yourself or**

**atleast try to find out yourself about Sabrina's Life**

**But I then relized**

**that I didn't give more clues. Only one that was Sabrina's**

**thought. Sorry.**

**Well Here we go.**

**A/N: This chapter may contain child abouse.**

**Please don't hurt me .**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Later that evening when Sabrina got back to the apartment she walked in and washed her hands to start the Taco Pie.

As she made the pie she herd all the kids running around. She even herd her friend Violet trying to get someone to try her invention for a science fair coming up. Vi came into the kitchen with her invetion and sat down.

"Hay Brie! Whats cooking?" She asked. Violet was 10 years old.

"Nothing Much just the Taco Pie. So need help with your invention?"

"Nope I've got Jonathan to help me. Oh here he is. Hi Jonathan" Vi said.

"Hi. . . Vi. . o. . let" He said slowly. He was afried of ghost that might be around the apartment..

He was also afried (Except Violet and Sabrina) of girls. He and Violet have been best friends since the day they met.

She was kind, careing, good scence of humor, and had long red/brownish hair. She also had two diffrent eye colors. One eye was brown and the other was dark jade emerald green.

When she became friends with Sabrina, he knew that Brie was nice becouse Violet would make friends with nice kids.

"So you ready for my new invention? Its gonna be a good one I can feel it." She said gettin the invention ready.

"Whats it gonna do Violet? Is it gonna hurt me some how?" Jonathan asked.

"Nope all its gonna do is feel your mood right now and play a song that discribes it." Vi said putting his hand on the michine.

When he put his hand on the michine a blue light came up and did a quick scan. Then the song began to play.

_" I often hear voices. Climbing my stairs. They stop at the top, I look no ones there. THE GHOST. They say she had children. The baby who died. The mother so helpless. Re-living this night again and again. . ."_ The voice then turned off when Jonathan took his hand off.

"Thats the lullaby me mom sings to me." He said. Then Ms. Hanagin came in the door.

"Children Im gonna leave for a while. But don't worry I've got my sister Hanna to watch you all. She'll be here in a few mins. Bye" She said closeing the door. The three of them looked at each other and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Sabrina turned off the stove while Violet ran to her room and put her invention under the bed.

They then went to the basement with the other kids. They sat next to Handy, Bacon, and Camilla. They looked up at Jake with his sister HannaBanana. And the other Rose.

"Alright everyone Hanna is comming and we need to make sure that we get her out of the house intill Ms. Hanagin comes back. Any ideas?" Jake said.

"Oh i have one ok we get glue, chicken feathers, and a bucket. We'll make her a gian chicken!" Shouted Andrew.

"Um Andrew we did that last time and we ended up looking like chickens." HannaBanana said.

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BRATS! IM GONNA BEAT UP EVERYONE LIKE I DID EARLIER TO THAT BRIE GIRL! BOY DID I IVE HER ONE GOOD BLACK EYE!

WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BRATS! GET UP HERE AND CLEAN THIS DUMP BEFORE EVERYONE ETS A BLACK EYE ON EACH EYE!" Yelled Hanna's voice from upstairs.

"Ok wel'll make a plan at dinner time. But first we gotta clean the house." Rose said to everyone.

They all went up stairs and grabbed a bucket or mop to clean the building.

While they worked some kids came around to others telling thire ideas.

When dinner time came around at 6:36 they all sat down. Hanagin made leftover meatloaf. The meatloaf was 4 weeks old.

When they finshed dinner they got bck to work. They all worked in the big main room near the office. When Hanna

came along Sabrina was washing the floor. Hanagin sliped on the floor and fell on her back When she got back up she

yelled over her voice.

"OH SO AFTER FEEDING YOU AND CAREING FOR YOU! YA'LL THROW ME DOWN THE STAIRS...ER IM SORRY THE FLOOR!!!!!!!" She screamed at everyone.

"Whatta meam care for us!? you made us eat left over meatloaf! you made us clean the whole place!" Some kids screamed.

"Your nothing but a bad person!" screamed Sabrina.

Hanna turned her way. She picked up Sabrina who was now pleading for her dear sake life. "No no no! please please please! Im sorry. Im sorry please don't hurt me!" She repeted over. "Oh my Sabrina why would I hurt you? I fell by accadient." she said.

She turned to all the other kids. " NOW THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! INCLUDING YOU SABRINA! IF YOU ALL ARN'T NICE TO ME THE FALLOWING THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU ALL!" She yelled.

"FIRST I'LL SLAP THE CHILD REPENTINLY" (Slaps Sabrina's face wicked hard her face is red)

"THEN I'LL GIVE THE CHILD A BLACK EYE ON BOTH EYES! BOTH WICKED HARD!" (Punches Sabrina's eye wicked hard. Then to the other)

"Please. . . Ms. Hanagin. . . Stop hurtin me. . . please" Sabrina said through her tears.

"THEN I'LL THROW THEM HARD ON THE FLOOR AND KICK THEM IN THE TUMMY AND BACK!"

AFTER THAT I'LL HIT THIRE HEAD TO GIVE THEM A BLOODY MOUTH AND BLOODY NOSE!

(Dose all that to Brie who is now crying her heart out)

"THEN I'LL PICK THEM UP AND SWING THEM ACROSS THE ROOM!" She said.

She picked up a baly hurt and brused Sabrina and threw her across the room.

"WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LEARNED YOUR LESSON! Hanagin screamed leaving the room.

The kids all ran over to Sabrina and hugged her. They lift her up and brough her to the sink to wash up.

When Ms. Hanagin came home the other left around 9:45. At 11:30 Violet was talking to Sabrina who eyes were so badly brused that it looked like she put dark dark black eye shadow on her.

"Ok hold still Brie, Man this is the worst attack you've got from Hanagin. Ok there nose and mouth blood are done." Vi said throwing away the napkin.

"Vi I relly don't like Hanagin." Brie said gettin her white nightgown.

"I know Brie, I know I hate her too." Vi said getting hers. When they got in the nightgowns they sat down on Violets bed.

When it was 12:32 both girls went to bed. When Sabrina got into her room she coved herself tight.

_" I really hate it here. I really do hate it here" _She said. She then turned off her light.

The rest of the night was quite.

At 6th Street Orphanage.

How was that? Next chapter will be better then this.


	5. Sabrina: Meet The Robinsons Fragmagucci

Sabrina Meet The Robinsons/Fragmagucci's

**A movie shot. and the reason I put Fragmagucci is becouse Art and Gastons last name arn't Robinson. its Fragmagucci.**

**Ok Here we go.**

**ALSO: The song 'Look At me' can be found on YouTube(Dot) com.**

**Just type in Meet The Robinsons Franny Tribute**

**---------------------**-

The next morning when Sabrina got up it was Saturday which ment she could stay out longer as long as she got back to the orphange around 8:00 or 8:30 pm. She also had the day off so she went out for a while to hang around town.

While walking around the park she saw a cannon across the park then she herd a voice that said "FIRE!" She ran over to find Gaston getting down three.

"Hiya Gaston? Whats new?" She said. "Oh Im fine Brie. Just shooting myself out of the portipial cannon my brother-in-law gave me." He said taking the twigs out of his hat and hair.

"So what new with yo---OH MY GOSH! BRIE WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU!?!?!" Gaston asked bendin down to get a closer look at her.

"Well long story put short. This person who hates me attack me. Don't worry the black eyes will go away soon." She said resuring him.

"Well. . . ok. . . if your sure." Gaston said. He was having the same feeling again. The one when he knows there somthing special about this girl and somthing bad, but can't get the puzzle together.

"So uh I was wondering if you wanted to meet my family I live with. You know just so if I ever mention someone you get the idea who is who" Gaston said. He did want Sabrina to know who he lived with.

But he figurd that if he did that, She might talk about her family. And for some reason might have one more piece of the puzzle.

"Well sure if thats ok with everyone." She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright you know where The Robinson household is?"

"You mean the one with Cornlious Robinson?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah I know where that is. Why ask?"

"I'll race you there hold on let me just make the cannon smaller." Gaston said making the cannon smaller. They both went to the tree and put thire best running leg infront of them. "Ready. Set." "GO!" they both shouted at they ran through the city.

Now, being a orphan you get to see more parts of the city and learn new shorts cuts around the town. Sabrina knew the shortscuts bettter then Gaston. She went into a dark ally and jumped over a white fence.

She then ran to the other side of the street and ran a few miles longer. She ran into a naighborhood and went into a yard making sure that no one saw her. She opened the gate and then closed it.

The yards gate lead her to a open grassy field with a large dirt path She ran across the feild onto a sidewalk. She ran up the street and made it to the large hill where she saw. The Robinson/Fragmagucci household.

When she got to the top she went to the front door steps and waited for Gaston to come. While she waited she saw a kid walking around the house. It was Wilbur.

"Um little girl whatta doing here?" he asked eyeing her.

"Waiting for someone." She said back.

"Ok then. Whats your name?"

"Mine name is Sabrina. Whats yours?"

"Im Wilbur Robinson"

"Groovy"

"Groovy? Whats that another name for you?"

"No in the 60's and sometimes in the 70's people said groovy. Its another way of say 'Cool' " Brie explained.

"Right. Well were not in the 60's or 70's so don't say that. So whos your friend?" Wilbur asked sitting next to her.

"Gaston"

"Gaston? looks like me? Brown eyes? Black cowlick hair? Wheres a jumpsuite? Long nose?"

"Yeah! You know him?

"Know him? Hes my Uncle! Uncle Gaston!"

"Oh that's groovy. Yeah he said he indroduse me to the family"

"ok 1: Stop saying groovy. Its not the-"

"Yeah I know its not the 60's or 70' " Brie said rolling her eyes at Wilbur.

" Yeah. And 2: Did you race him from Lincoln Park?"

"Yeah why?"

"Hes gonna take forever since he knows only one way and that way will take him forever. Well Good Bye"

Wilbur said getting up to leave. As Sabrina watch him go she got up to see if Gaston was comming. She didn't see him comming so she went to see if he got here before her.

She looked in the backyard only to find a old man digging in the dirt. She walked over to him. "Um excuse me? Sir? What are you doing?"

"Well hello there young fella! Whats new with you?" He asked turning her way. "Uh nothing groovy I guess."

"Groovy eh? I guess you like stuff from the 70's. Anyways have you seen my white pearls? Can't find them anywhere"

"Your teeth?"

"Yep"

"Oh no. . . But I'll help find them" She said offering to help. "Well thanks a bunch fella whats your name?

"Uh. . . Sabrina" "Well thanks a bunch Brie! Don't mind me calling you that" He said walking to the door with her.

--------------------------

When Gaston got to the house he waited for Brie thinking he beat her. Wilbur came by again. "Hi Uncle Gaston"

"Hi Wilbur" He said. "Are you waiting for a girl with brown eye, black wavy hair that reaches her shoulder, with a blue shirt on and black skirt. She is also wearing white sneaker with black and blue strip legging socks?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah. Did she get here before me?" he asked. "Yep few mins ago. Bye" Wilbur said walking away. "Well then better find Sabrina." He said going to the front doors.

-----------------------------------------

Near the dinner room Bud and Sabrina looked in a peanut butter jar. "I don't think they can be in here. . .Im sorry I never got your name" Brie said. "The names Bud. And I guess not lets go check in the other room." He said.

Bud then went over to a travle tube. "Hold on tight" he said grabbing her hand.

"What the--AHHHHH" Sabrina yelled a the tube brough her and Bud up. They passed by a few more tubes and rooms and laned in a room.

"That was TOALLY FUN! I gotta do that again sometime." Brie said with a grin on her face. "Here are we anyays bud?" She asked looking around.

"Well Sabrina were in the Train room. Oh theres Aunt Billie. Hay Aunt Billie!" Bud yelled. Sabrina looked over at the women.

"Hiya Grandpa Bud. Whos your friend?" she asked.

"Oh this here is Sabrina. Anyways seen my teeth anywhere?" he asked.

"Nope sorry. Well gotta go im going to be late for the 2:15. Nice meet you Sabrina" she said shaking her hand and leaving.

"Wow. Shes nice." Sabrina though as she and bud went into the travle tube again.

-----------------------------

A few mins later Gaston came into the room to find Billie. "Hay Billie. Did you see a girl anywhere. Looks mike Franny onlt smaller and had a blue shirt on with a black skirt with sock leggings that are. . . "

"Black and Blue stripes with white sneakers? Yeah I just met her. I think they went up the tube." She said. "Ok thanks Bille" he said. "Hold one second. Could you hold this lever for me while I check the energy tank?" She said. "Yeah Sure" she sid holding it.

------------------------------

Meanwhile with Bud and Sabrina

-----------------------------

"Well that over there is Joe. Watching T.v. Oh and then one vacation. . . " Bud was telling Sabrina about winter and summer vacations they had when the school days were over.

"So what about you mom and pop?" he asked. Not to his surprise Sabrina looked at him with wide eyes.

"Im sorry Bud what did you say?" "I said what about your vacation with your parents? What are they like?" He asked opening a door to the other room. "Oh well all I can say is that I never been on vacation with my parents" she said walking after bud.

"LAZSLO! STOP PAINTING MY ROOM!" Yelled a red-head girl.

"Hay lightin up TT im gonna fix it later." said a flying red-head boy.

"No!" She yelled again.

"Hi TT. Hiya Lazslo. You two red-heads seen my teeth anywhere? Bud asked.

"Nope sorry Grandpa Bud I didn't see them anywhere. You see them Bro?" TT asked.

"Nope haven't seen them all day. Maybe Mom and dad seen them." Lazslo said.

"Well ok then see you too later" Bud said taking a tube nearby with Sabrina.

The tube have them land in the backyard again to a man eating cheese pizza with two other people. "Hay Art, Fritz and Petunia. Whats new?" Bud asked walking over.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LAST TO BE METION!?" Petunia yelled.

"Sorry Petunia didn't know you wanna be first. Anyone here seen my teeth? They seem to be going all over the place today."

"Sorry Bud didn't seem them anywhere today." Fritz said. "I WANT A SLOPPY JOE!" Petunia yelled.

"Sorry Haven't seen them all day Bud. Go ask Carl or Franny they might know." Art said. They then all herd a grumbling noise. They herd the sound comming from Sabrina stomich. "Sorry I didn't eat lunch yet."

"Ek-GADS! Sabrina what happend to you?!" Art asked looking at her with a shocked look on his face. Sabrina totally forgot about her black eyes.

"Oh its a long stoy. Lets just say some one who hates me kind of attacked me. Don't worry I'll be okay though" she said. "Well allright here take a pizza slice with you" Fritz said handingher a piece.

"THAT WAS MY SLICE YOU PANSY!" yelled Petunia. Sabrina tried not to laugh she quickly grabbed a napkin an made it lok like she was blowing her noise.

When they both left they went into the living room and saw Carl with Lefty and Buster. "Hay fellas! This here is Sabrina. Sabrina thats Lefty, Thats Carl, and that Buster" Bud said.

"Hello. Uh why is your dog wearing glasses?"

"Oh 'couse his insurance won't pay for conacts." Bud said.

"Dogs wear contacts?"

"Yep. Well he dose or atleast did" "Well thats groovy" brie said smiling. "Yeah so can I help you guys with somthing?" Carl asked. "Seen my teeth anywhere?" Bud asked.

"No. . .Go ask Franny she might know. Shes with Luiclle in the music room." Carl said. "Well gotta go." He said leaving with Lefty.

When they got to the music room Franny was conduction the bad. "Hay Guys hold on one sceond" she said. The song that the band was playing had a good tune to it that Sabrina liked..

Frankie:

♫♫♫♫

_"__Good looking, bad tasting  
Full-bodied, butt wasted  
Loose living, tight-fitting  
What you see ain't what you are getting  
Big make-up, little break-up  
She wants it, he's got it  
Cold blooded, hot gossip  
Superficial expectations_

_Look at me, you can take it all  
Because this face is free  
Maybe next time use your eyes and  
Look at me  
I'm a drama queen if that's your  
thing, baby, I can even do reality_

_Sometimes I don't recognize my own face  
My little white lies tell a story  
I see it all, it had no glory_

_Look at me, you can take it all  
Because this face is free  
Maybe next time use your eyes and  
Look at me"_

When Frankie finshed the song Franny turend around and took a bow with the frogs.

"Wow that was a great song. Franny" Bud said.

"Yeah i totally agree." Brie said. She then looked over at Frankie and notice somthing.

"Hay Bud I think i found your teeth" she said walking over and getting them from the frog. "Aww Nuts" Frankie said.

"Alright thanks Sabrina a bunch. Ohh my shiny white pearls are back Luiclle. Well better go brush them now." Bud said walking out of the room. "I better go and dance to the disco music!" Luiclle said walking out too.

The only people left in the room were Franny, Sabrina, and the frogs. "So your Sabrina huh? Franny said. "What? oh uh yeah. I liked that song the frog just sang. Its was uh. . groovy" Brie said.

"Oh thanks. Uh can I ask you somthing?"

"Sure"

"What happend to your. . Franny said pointing to her eyes.

"Oh my eyes yeah. Lon story put short someone got mad at me and gave them to me. But its alright i'll be okay." Sabrina said.

"Oh ok. Did this happen today?"

"No yesterday whe I got back to the apartment."

"Oh ok then." Franny said grabbing a chair. "Um Mrs.Robinson. . . " Sabrina started to say.

"please just call me Franny"

"Oh ok. Um did you Gaston anywhere today? He was going to indroduse me to everyone but I guess Bud did that for him already." Brie said sitting in a chair.

"You know Gaston? Oh ok um I have no idea. You know dinner is starting in a few mins you wanna stay?" Franny asked.

"Uh sure if thats ok. I don't need to be home intill 8:00." Sabrina said.

They both went out into the dinner room.

When they got there Sabrina got a seat next to Franny and Bud. When the rest of the family (except Cornlius as uasally) came in they got in thire chairs.

When Gaston got in his face went from a 'where is she' look to a 'omg theres Sabrina' look.

"Oh hay there! I didn't know you were all day. Man I though I beat you in the race." He said sitting down across from her. "yeah I got here before you" she said looking at the food infront of her.

"So after dinner you want me to show you around the house?" He asked.

"Na I'll just head home after. But thanks for the offer" She said with a smile while the mini-carl came foward to her and gave her the food.

Through out the whole dinner Gaston kept looking at Sabrina. She didn't talk much at dinner. She didn't say a word to anyone. She just lisen to the converstions and eat her food. When dinner was over he walked her to the front door.

"OPEN my DOOR!" came a voice.

"NO NO OPEN MY DOOR!" came another.

"Who was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh just spike and Demtrie. They hang-out the front doors sometimes. Except today they went to te backyard instead." Gaston said to her.

"Hay um were you ok at the dinner table? I mean you didn't talk much."

"Oh I was fine just. . . " She tried to find the right words for him. Gaston just stared at her. "I was just. . uh. . tired from all the fun today." She said

"Oh ok then." he said.

"Yeah well good bye Gaston" she said.

"Yeah see ya later Brie" he said bending down giving her a hug. Sabrina was shocked at first becouse other then Ms.Hanagin and the other kids, no one ever hugged her before.

She hugged him back and the went out the door.

Gaston still had the feeling in him. And he was going to ask her tommrow.

**How was that? Read and Review please**


	6. Sabrina True Self Part 1

**Keep. Moving. Foward**

The next morning when Gaston woke up he took a quick shower and made some coffee. Carl and Billie soon joined him grabbing a chair.

"Morning guys" Billie said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning. Uh Gaston was everything ok yesterday?" Carl asled looking at Gaston. Gaston just looked back and lifted up one of his eyebrows.

"You know. . . with Sabrina. . . I mean she didn't talk much yesterday" Carl said.

"Yeah she said she was tired. Eh you've gotta agree. The house and the family always make people tired from the fun" Gaston said taking a sip.

" Yeah you got a point there. I asked Bud since he was with her all day. He said she was fine too. She spaced out a few times during the tour of the house. And with dinner last night she just looked at everyone while eating." Billie said.

"Hay you got a point there too. But maybe it was her first time eating with other people. Billie don't you remeber the first time you went to a familys house for dinner the very first time?"

"Yeah"

"Well didn't you look around at the people and lisen to all the converstions everyone talked about?"

Billie was slient for a few moments remembering all the times it did happen.

" That could be the reason. Yeah I think it is. I was always like that when was little."

Gaston just nodded at her answer while finshing her coffee. When he finshed he walked down to Sammy's and, hopefully if Sabrina was there, he waited for her. Around 7:30 Sabrina got there with some bananas, treats, ice cream, and other stuff.

"Hay Sabrina"

"Oh Hi Gaston. Great morning isn't?"

"Yeah" he said looking at her. He was having the feeling again.

After a few mins he talked again. "So um can I ask you somthing?"

"Uh sure but can you hold on. Gotta get the ice cream in before it melts"

"Oh sure. I'll wait. "He said sitting on the bench. When Sabrina got the food her necklace fell off. She didn't notice it so Gaston picked up up for her. He looked at the necklace.

It was a golden heart shape. One side had a big 'S' on it. He turned it over and found in a fancy way 'Sabrina' it was locked. Buti t was very pertty.

When Sabrina came back out she sat next to him. "Hay Brie, you dropped this." He said giving her the necklace.

"Oh thanks Gaston. I didn't know it fell off" she said putting it back on.

"So whats inside?"

"You know what's inside Sammy's place"

"LOL. Yeah uh I ment the uh. Necklace"

There was a moment of slience. Sabrina tried to think what was inside of the necklace. "Well actually I don't really. . . know. I had it ever since the day I was born."

"When is your birthday?"

"Octiber 31st. Yeah the kids at the apartment make a joke saying that my parents named me after the t.v show 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'"

Gaston knew the questions he wantd to ask her. Now was the right time.

"So can I meet you parents somtime?"

"Uh, No"

"Can I come over the apartment sometime?"

"Uh. No"

"Can I have your parents work number? If they have work?"

"No"

"Can I-"

"Look Gaston what ever your gonna ask the answer will still be no. So stop asking" Sabrina said making a little angery face.

"So the answer to all my questions is. . . No?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"No?

"YES! YES THE ANSWER IS NO TO ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS!" Brie screamed. Gaston looked back at her in fear. He never knew a girl at her age (what ever it is) could yell that loud.

" Can I just ask one more? Its not a yes or no question"

"Sure. Why not?" Brie said getting tired from al the questions.

"How old are you?"

Sabrina looked at him for a moment then looked at her shoes.

"If I tell you. You'll flip out and won't be my friend. You'll think Im a smarty pants. And besides my age is werid."

"No, I'll still be your friend. And I won't think your a smarty pants. Trust me I live with one already. Just tell me ya age"

"Well ok will you belive me?"

"Of course I will"

"Well ok" Sabrina took a deep breath. "On this Halloween, I'll be. . 1 years old." she said. Gaston looked at her for a moment. "Well I told you. Im gonna be 1 years old. Right now its October 13. on the 31st im gonna be 1." Sabrina said turning to look at Gaston.

"Thats not weird. Thats cool" He said with a grin on hs face.

"Really?" "Yeah totally. Its so cool. You can remember anything from a baby..er...im sorry from a?" Gaston started to say.

"A baby/toddler/kid?" Sabrina said looking back.

"Uh yeah what you said." Gaston said. "So whats your boss name?"

"Oh his name is Mr. Hershey. Why?"

" Oh just wondering. Art has a friend who deliver stuff like you. So Iwas just wondering what the name was.

But did you say 'Mr.Hershy'? Whats his wife name? 'Mrs.Reese?" He said.

Sabrina started to laugh her face was red. "Oh and his is daughter name. Hershey Kisses?" Brie was now cracking up

"Oh oh and his sons name Hershey's Cookies 'n' Creme ? and his others son, isn't his name Hershey Bar?" Gaston said laughing with her.

"Yeah did you know that Mrs.Reese is haveing triplets. 2 boys and 1 girl. The boys name are. ReeseSticks. And the other is Hershey's S'mores. The girls name is gonna be Kit Kat!" They were now turning purple. They laugh for a while longer makeing jokes about Mr.Hershey and his kids. When they setteld down for a while Gaston asked one more time a question.

"So Brie where do you live again?"

"I didn't say. Nor will I say"

"Oh ok sorry"

They both talked on for a while longer. When it was time to leave Sabrina drove off on her bike heading off to work. Gaston walked home. Tomrrow he was gonna find out where Sabrina lived.

Well how was that? Someone please review. I need to know how my story is going. If there anything wrong I need to know.

Also Im not talking about the REAL Mr.Hershey. I love him. If it wern't for him there would be no chocolate.

Let us take a moment and thank him for making Hershey Chocolate.

(Takes 4 mins)

Ok Im good. Yeah 4 mins. Well please review. Sorry if this was short


	7. Sabrina's True Self Part 2

Sabrina's True self part 2

**Hay guys. Well heres part 2. Sorry if this is short.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning when Gaston woke up he got dressed quickly and grabbed a coffe patch. He left a note.

_"Out for a while. Be back. . . whenever._

_Gaston. Mario Fragmagucci._

_P.s _

_Im cool. Im cooler then anyone. Santa. Jack Frost. Frosty. Ice King. totally cooler then Franny husben. Frozone. Winter man. Peter Griffin. Homer Simpson. Frannys Husben. Frannys Husben. _

_Wilburs father. Lazslo's Uncle with blond hair. Tallulah's Uncle with blond hair. TT's uncle with blond hair. _

_Bud and Luiclle son. Joe's nephew. Arts brother-in-law. Frannys husben. _

_Mr.Blond hair genius. _

_Mr.Sunshine hair. _

_Mr.Im so cool im goona be be 40 below. _

_And of course. Wilbur Andrew Robinson._

_pp.s Don't ask why i did that _

_Gaston._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

When Gaston go out of the door he walked down to KFC. Sabrina says she goes there on Tusday morings to grab some of the bread she likes there. She also grabs some chicken for lunch. Gaston spotted her coming out with a bucket and putting it on the back of her bike.

As she started to drive away Gaston hid behind a trash can and waited intill she passed bye. When she did Gaston got up and jogged for a while catching up to her. Making sure he wasn't too close or too far away.

Just a good space for them. The first stop was near. Rockland Ave.

As she made the delverys there for the newspapers he kept an eye on her. He though whatever was in the basket would give him a puzzle piece. He made a list of all the things he learned from.

Every once in a while Gaston would look at the list.

1: Name: Sabrina

2: Last name: Unknown

3: Age almost 1

4: B-day October 31st

5: Dosn't know mom or dad first name

:6 Dosn't know mom or dads work number

:7 Do they even work? Or are they super rich?

:7 Won't invite to apartment.

:8 Won't tell me where she lives

:9 During dinner (Few nights ago) she was quite and just looked around.

10: From Buds POV: She spaced out a little

11: Didn't need to be home intill 8:00 on Saturday and Sunday. At at her age.

12: Someone who hates her can beat her up pretty badly

As Gaston kept fallowing her on routes. He kept adding more to the list.

---------------------------------------

At the end of they day. Around 5:30pm Gaston looked at his notes. He only had 14 things listed down. He left Sabrina alone at 5:30 and started to walk around the city. As he walked around they city he kept trying to put puzzle parts together to see the picture.

1:Name Sabrina. Last Name: Unknown. "Ok understand that she didn't want to tell me her last name. Its her choise"

2: Dosn't know mom or dads name. Or work number. "What would happen if she had a emergency? Or got kidnapped?

3: Age Almost 1. Won't need to be home intill at 8:30pm on Saturday and Sunday. "Why that late?"

4: Brusies and Black eyes are really bad (Starting to get better) "Did her parents to this to her? If so. Why?"

5: Quite around other people. Spaces out alot. "Wonder why this happens?"

Gaston kept puting puzzle pieces together. He started to get a picture but couldn't see it quite yet. As he walked around the corner of 6th Street, He herd kids inside a building eating dinner.

As he walked on towards the house he saw a shadow from the far off distance.

" Is that. . . . " was all he said. his phone rang and picked t up.

"Gaston come home for dinner. Where haveing your favorite tonight. Speghitt with sauce. " Franny said.

"Ok. . uh. . ok" He said putting his phone away and walked away the other way.

-----------------------------------

October 15th.

------------------

When Gaston woke up the next day. He raced Billies trains, kept track of his best time of shooting himself outta of a cannon, fight Franny with food, ect,ect.

Around 2:45pm Gaston headed out to Marios Meat Kingdom. As he walked there he had many though on his mind. When he got there we walked in and leaned on a counter waiting for Mario.

"Ah Gaston! Mama Mia. What brings you here?" Came a cheery voice. "Eh nothiing much. Lots of stuff on my mind" Gaston said back.

"Well ok. Want anything?" Mario said grabbing a piece of meat. "No thanks. Hay hows your wife anyways?" Gaston asked putting a smile on his face.

"Oh its good yes. Mama Mia Gaston we already got a name for her.

Its Gemma Annabelle Kingdom. You like it yes?

"Yeah its great man." Gaston signed. "HAY! whats my rule in the store?!" Mario yelled. Gaston laughed a little and said.

"No signing in store anytime"

"Yeah now you owe me 12 bucks. But becouse you look sad I'll give you a break" Mario said. The office phone range and he went to get it. Just as Gaston was about to leave the front door opend and Sabrina came in.

"Hi Gaston. Didn't see you yesterday"

"Mmmmm. Yeah" he said.

"Whats the matter?" Brie asked looking at him. "Well I uh-" Gaston started to say.

"Hay Sabrina if thats my order. The cows heart, leave it on the counter!" Mario said.

"Ok Mario! Im sorry what did you say?"

"Well I uh kinda saw you yesterday walking. . " He started to say. Sabrina just looked at him. Her eyes started to get a little wide. "Yeah, go on" was all she said.

"Uh I saw you walk into. .

6th Street Orphanage building" He said looking down at her.

Sabrina looked back at him with anger,maybe sadness, and of course confution on her face.

"Did you. . . did you. . spy on me?"

"Well uh Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No maybe so uh Yes No! Yes! No! Ye-"

"Gaston! Tell. Me. The. Truth. Did. You. Spy. On. Me?" Sabrina said through her teeth. Her face started to get a little red.

Gaston mummerd somthing to the comic book next to him then looked back at Sabrina with guilty eyes. ". . Yes. . " he said. Sabrina looked at him for a few mins then turned around quickly with a few tears coming down her eyes.

"Look Sabrina I didn't-"

" Hay Gaston your my friend! Friends can tell anything to eatch other if they want! But if one ask where the other lives and that person say they don't wanna tell. Then that person who asked should respect thire privacy!" She said with anger in her eyes facing him.

"Brie I-"

"No way Gaston! Im not talking to you anymore!" She said opening the door to leave.

" But I-"

"HAVE A NICE DAY!!!" Sabrina said as she slammed the door hard that it made Mario jump and hit his head on a light.

"Mama Mia! Gaston what happend?" He asked in a worried voice.

Gaston didn't say anything. He felt like he opend a page of her dairy and read from it.

_"Sabrina. . . "_

**Well how was that? R&R**


	8. The Adoption

Chapter 8

Ok Guys this is a quick short chapter.

I was inspired to use the song. Little Wonders.

Thank you for reading this.

Also Quick Question

Who wants to know how to make

'Taco Pie'

----------------------------

Over the next few days Gaston had seen Sabrina and Sabrina saw him, but she wouln't say 'Good Morning' to him. She would just look at him for a quick second and turn awa on her bike.

Each day Gason would try to say sorry but he couldn't get the word out. On October 22 Gaston had an idea to get Sabrina to talk to him.

He walked down to Jack's Music and Rythem' music store and then turned left. He read a sign that said.

_"Mr.Hersheys Delivery Service. We deliver them to everyone. Together, Everyone one, Is Family."_

As Gaston sat on the door steps he prayed that Sabrina would give him a chanse to talk to him. He herd a bell ring and saw Sabrina riding down the hill. He got up quickly and put a small smile on his face.

When Sabrina reached him she stopped and got off the bike.

"Hay Sabrina" Sabrina turned to the person who called her name. Only to find Gaston. She rolled her eyes at him and sat to start eating some Taco Pie. Gaston walked slowly over to her and sat next to her. It didn't surprise him that Sabrina

scotted away from him.

"Look Brie just give me a chance to talk and tell you somthing" he said with a plea look in his eyes.

Sabrina looked at him from the corner of her eyes for a quick second.

"Fine. Go ahead" she said turning to face him.

"Well first of all i just wanna say that I did respect your life and privacy. Its just that I wanted to take the long way home that day so that street was the longest way home. At first I though you were walking home too but then I saw you walk inside the building and it surprised me.

The moment I saw you walk in the door I saw the picture of the puzzle. Im really sorry Sabrina. I really am sorry. For both." he said.

"Both? Both what?" she asked slowly.

"For both your parents. And for well spying on you. Im sorry I had a werid feeling in me-"

"Gaston?"

"Then I had to find out what the problem was.- Then I-"

"GASTON!"

"Yeah?"

" I forgive you. I was gonna tell you earlier but the last time I told that to somebody they just laughed at me saying. 'HA ha ha ha ha! You got no Parents! Orphan Smorphine live in orphange' and other names like that." She said letting one tear slip from her eyes. Gaston rubbed her back gently.

" Well you probably haven't been there long. How many interviews have you had?" he asked.

"Ok first of all. At the Orphange the younger kids get most invterview becouse were younger. Which is totally unfair becouse the older kids are as cool, awsome, and funny as us. Anyways I had about..." Sabrina started to count how many interviews she had.

"...About...Ok becouse im the youngest and smallest then everyone else so I had the most so the number I had was..."

"Oh thats right. 2,999 interviews." She said looking at Gaston's reaction. "Ok so you had two thousand nine hundred ninety nine interviews thats not totally-- two thousand nine hundred ninety nine interviews!?!" Gaston screamed

"Yep. 2,999 interviews. Every time I have a interview I say how old I am. Then they run off telling each other how if got adopted by them I be a total 'Smarty Pants' in thire life! Man why can some people just accept that when everyone learns somthing or have to learn somthing they take thire time! But other people learn stuff quickly!

I really don't know hou many days or weeks i was when I learned to walk and talk. But learned it quickly!" Sabrina said blowing off some steam.

When she finshed blowing off steam Gaston only said 7 words to her.

"Do you wanna be a Fragmagucci?"

Sabrina turned around slowly facing Gaston little smile. " Do I wanna what?"

" I said do you wanna be a Fragmagucci?" Gaston asked again. He looked at Sabrina who had her eyes wide open.

" I love ya Sabrina. The whole family loves you. We all love how your nice, careing. have 'creative word' as Wilbur said the other day." he said as Sabrina laugh a little. "The point is we all love you Brie. Even if your not 1 years old yet we love you." He said brushing back some of her hair behind her ear.

Sabrina had water in her eyes for a few moments then hugged Gaston, who hugged her back.

They went to the orphange to sign the papers. Once they signed the papers they both walked home.

Sabrina was now. Sabrina Fragmagucci.

**How was that chapter? It totally reminds me of the movie. Oh that reminds me 2 or more things.**

1: I might get the movie for Chirstmas. So is there any on the DVD that I should watch?

2: I just learned that 'Sock leggings' are actually called Knee Socks or as I say Knee Highs.

3: Please Review.


	9. MY WHAT?

Chapter 9

My What?!

Ok The title says it all.

If you don't understand just read

the chapter.

------------------------------

Its been fun living with the Robinsons Family. Everyone was really happy that she had accepted to be a Robin- I mean Fragmagucci. Sabrina loved them all. She sometimes during the day go and hang-out with Violet, Johnthan, and Handy, Bacon, and Camilla. Who every night she prayed that they get adopted.

Violet, Johnthan,Handy,Bacon, and Camilla all promised that once they get adopted they vist her. The next day of course.

Sabrina loved living in the giant house. She would always eaither watch Billie and Gaston race while she kept time.

Or help Billie in the train room. Or Gaston in the cannon room. Near dinner time she help Carl and Lefty make the dinner. And wash them after.

She also watch Lazslo paint pictures on the walls of his room and sometimes for the fun of it she watch him paint Tallulahs room. She wasn't a big fashion fan like

Tallulah but she often help Tallulah pick a outfit. She always says to Tallulah

'Well I like them both. But witch do you like better TT?'

Which sometimes help Tallulh in a Fashion Emgercy.

She was really good at playing charge ball ever since Wilbur showed it to her.

The last game they played it had 7 rounds and Sabrina won 5 of the games.

But she always thanked him for a great game.

other times she help Bud find his teeth. Or watch Lucille bake cookie. She didn't see Cornelius much thanks to his invntions or finding Wilbur to help him.

But they talk for a few mins once in a while.

But Mostly Sabrina could be found in her own room. The room was next to Gaston. Inside the room was a black carpet with walls the same color of her shirt and skirt.

It was the same size as Wilburs room. On the lower part it had a desk with a light to the side of if. A t.v that could move to the upper half of the room. A travle tube, and a wardrobe.

The upper half of her room is where she is mostly in her room. It had her bed, which was black and blue strips for covers and pillow, a small bookshelf where she kept her book. She was now reading 'The Outsiders' it also had a spot for the t.v a little lava lamp. (Who was given to by Wilbur and Bud. Both thinking that she loved the 60's and 70's) a pole to slide down. And a latter to climb up.

She was really happy.

Gaston was also very happy.

Not only becouse she had a family, but becouse he was her dad. He liked the word dad. Even though he said it to his dad, he liked how he was always "dad". He didn't have much trubble takeing care of brie becouse he seen Lazslo, Tallulah, and Wilbur grown up in the house. Although sometimes he wonder if she be in her room and cry about what could of happen to her parents.

Once in a while when she was in there he go listen to her door and see if anything was happening to her.

That was it.

Intill one day on the 31.

---------------------------

October 31st

HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY SABRINA!

-----------------------------

Sabrina POV

When Sabrina woke up at 6:00 on Halloween she walked around the house to the kitchen to make a dubble hot chocolate. As she walked around the house she looked at all the halloween stuff around the house.

"Wow halloween sure is awsome. Groovy that its on my birthday" she said putting the hot water on the stove.

As she made the chocolate everyone in the family got up. She always think her chocolate wakes them up early.

As everyone from the family came in they made a joke to Sabrina for her Halloween birthday. Some of them were

'Spooky 1st B-day" others were like

' Morning witch girl' and other stuff like that. Around 7:00 Sabrina was heading to her room to get dress when she herd Dimitri and Spike yell at each other again.

"RING MY DOORBELL!" yelled Spike

"NO NO NO!! RING MY DOOR BELL" yelled his twin brother Dimitri

"Oh Dear Ben, have you ever herd of talking plants?" came a womens voice.

"No dear. I never herd of talking plants Galleria" came a mans voice.

"COME'ON DON"T RING DIMITRI DOORBELL! RING MINE LADY!"

"WE ALL KNOW THERE GONNA RING MY DOORBELL!!!"

Sabrina took a few steps back and ran to open the door.

"Oh my! my little dear you could hurt yourself" said Galleria in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry im short and when doors are closed I do this to open."

"Well alright. Im Ben Winthrop and this is my wife Galleria Winthrop. May we come in please? its a little chilly out here" Ben said rubbing his hands together. "Oh golly! sure step inside" Brie said pushing the door open.

------

No Ones POV

---------

Sabrina showed Ben and Galleria to the fire place nearby and went to get food. When she came back she gave them dubble hot chocolate and a plate of french toast.

When Gaston walked by he notice this. "Uh. . . honey remember I told you _never_ talk too strangers?"

"Yeah"

"Well the same goes for this. Never let strangers into the house."

" I though that was if I was alone"

"It does just well tell someone next time okay?"

"Ok dad" she said as he kissed the top of her head. "So Mr and Mrs..."

"Winthrop"

"Winthrop. What can I do for you?" he asked sitting down. "Yes. Um is there anyone here named Sabrina?"

"Yeah thats me."

Ben ang Galleria turned to Sabrina with water in her eyes.

"Oh Ben look she still has your eyes. And mothers hair color."

" Shes just as pretty as you are Galleria."

"OH MY BABY!!!!" Galleria screamed as she pulled Sabrina into a tight hug with Ben doing the same.

Gaston who had toally wide eyes at this whole scene.

He cocked an eyebrow while put one hand into a tiny fist. And put the other on his face. His face aghast at this picture.

"Um. . . excuss me? Mr and Mrs.Winthrop? Uh mind telling me why your hugging Sabrina?" he asked. But was ignor over the cries of Galleria's call.

"OH MY BABY MY BABY! I THOUGH I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Her yelling made everyone else come into the room to see the same picture. "Whoa! whos the guy and lady huggin Sabrina?" Wilbur asked.

"Ek-GADS!" yelled Art.

"Oh My" Franny and Luicllie said.

"Wow never seen that before" Bud said.

"Em...Friends from the orphange that are really. . . . tall?" Fritz said.

"Uhm . . A diffrent Sabrina there thinking of?" Lazslo asked.

" Gaston you know these people? " Cornelius asked looking at Gaston face. Gaston shook his head.

"ARR HAY YOU PANSY PEOPLE WHERES MY SLOPPY JOE!?" Screamed Petunia.

" Petunia you just had breakfest" Franny said.

"I WANT A SLOPPY JOE!!!"

"Mom wait intill dinner tonight. Were having everyones favorite. Thire own favorite." Tallulah said to her mom.

"YOUNG LADY WHEN YOUR HUNGERY FOR A

SLOPPY JOE YOU GOTTA

HAVE A SLOPPY JOE!" Petunia yelled at her daughter.

She the notice Gaston face.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU DOE DOE BRAIN!?"

She then turned to Sabrian and saw the picture.

"HAY SABRINA! WHO ARE THEM PEOPLE HUGGIN' YOU?!?!"

"Well. . . aunt Pet. . unia. . . Im. . . not really. . sure" Sabrina said grabbing some air.

Gaston who pulled himself together wnet over and saved Sabrina from a hugging death.

"Oh my precious baby girl is alright" Ben said wiping a tear away.

"Percious baby girl? whats that for?" someone asked.

"Well Duh! Sabrina is are daughter!"

Gaston stood up with a open mouth and wide eyes along with everyone in the room.

--------

Cornelius's Lab

--------------

"Well the results are in" Cornelius said. "Were tellin' ya everyone were Sabrina's parents. For real. We showed you her birth date paper." Ben said.

"Yeah but alot of people can do that" Art said.

"Yeah well I remember giving her the middle name 'Hanna' after my mothers middle name. And my grandma first name." Galleria said.

"Well here are the results. Sabrina's blood type is A. Ben your. . . also A. Then when I took all three hair DNA's All three of them popped up into a family tree." Cornelius said with a frown.

"It looks like Sabrina is related to Ben and Galleria Winthrop."

Everyone had a shocked look in there eyes. They all had thire moth open for a slight second then closed them looking at Brie.

Brie then looked at 'her birth parents' with a confused look.

"So why was I left at the orphange?" she asked in a small voice. But they all herd it

"Oh honey we wanted to. But we couldn't afford any food or clothing." Galleria said.

"But we found a job on a farm in texes. But no children were allowed." Ben said.

"Then I got a job in Scotland to be a builder. And your mother got a wonderful job as a cook. We were gonna come back but we only had enough money for two people."

"So then we said that we both go and when we have enough money we come back to get you." Galleria said holding Bens hand.

"How did you find her here?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh one of the nice ladys at the orphange told us." Ben said. "Well we love to stay but we better go. Come'on Brie let-"

"Wait! can't I stay one more day? please?" she asked with a little look in her eyes.

Ben and Galleria looked at each other for a moment. They then said that she could stay one more day.

But the next day they had to leave on the plane at 2:30 in the morning. They come around 1:30 to get her.

When they left Gaston closed the door and wlked to his room.

He found Sabrina sitting on his bed looking at her feet as if she was bord. She then shrunk down on her back and said

"So much for a happy birthday"

as Gaston sat on te edge of the bed. At that moment Sabrina begane to shiver a little and let outa sob or two.

She got up quickly and cried onto Gaston while hugging him

Gaston kissed the top of her head and brushed back some of her hair.

"Its alright Sabrina. Its alright" he said over and over and over again.

------------------------------

**Well how was that? R&R please!**


	10. Goodbye Sabrina Fragmagucci

Chapter 10

Good Bye

Sabrina Fragmagucci

For the rest of the day Sabrina tried to have a happy birthday, but nothing seem to make her happy. Everyone tried to get her to smile. Nothing worked. Sabrina went to bed at 8:30 while everyone else stayed up a while longer.

In the dinner room Gaston sat at his chair and looked at some pictures that Fakhira (Lazslo friend) had took with her camra. Some of the pictures were good ones.

One had a picture of him and Brie giving bunny ears to each other.

Another was Sabrina and Art eating a slice of cheese pizze with the cheese dropping down.

The next was Fritz and Petunia standing next Sabrina who was laughing becouse Petunia clamed that Fritz stole her Sloppy Joe. Poor Fritz he still had a red mark on his face from that slap.

Another was with lefty. They both gave high-fives to each other.

The next photo was Carl and her. She was on Carls back while being given a piggy back ride.

As Gaston went though the pictures he had a few tears in his eyes. He left one picture at a time. Only 4-6 drop of tears.

He then found a picture from the other night. It had Sabrina,Tallulah,Wilbur, and Lazslo all in it.

They were in the giant t.v room with the long sofa. Everyone stayed up late that night. It was like 3:00 am.

Lazslo was sleeping on the pillow drooling and say

"Fakhira. Fakhira. I love you Fakhira" He had a major crush on her.

Tallulah was then sleeping on him.her head was on _his_ left shoulder she was also drooling say random things.

"No Billy stop trying to date aunt Billie. Davidson wheres the monkey? Crystal!! wheres the heck is the evil clone Gaston. I gotta go kill him."

some other random things she said was somthing that only Gaston knew. Eveyone else though she was talking about a diffrent Gaston.

_"ll vostro Gaston molto handsome. Ti amo ugualmenta. _

_Right now things just can't work out. _

_**I gotta say whats on my mind. Somthing 'bout us dosen't seem. **_

_l__l vostro Gaston molto handsome. Ti amo ugualmenta. _

_No Gaston please don't die on me! Don't die on me! _

_If you die you'll never see your future. And I know what you future hold. You live in a big house on a mediam sze hill. You live with you brother and sister. She lives with her husben and her son. _

_You live with a bunch of people who love eatch other. You love them and they love you. I know that someday you'll find a girl that you really love. You'll get married to her. You'll have kids who love you. This is all of your future and much more. Gaston man don't die_!"

That was all she said. (A/N: Thats al from the Time Uncle story.)

Next to her drooling was Wilbur who was saying the most random names ever.

" bean15 is so cool. FinalFanasyFreak1234 is a wonderful long name. NobleBrokenBeauty is reminding me of Basketball (Who knows Why?) doodlegirl has the first 5 letters of my last name. Robin..." He went on and on and on.

Last but not least was little Sabrina. She curled herself in a ball and put her head on Wilburs stomic. All four of them looked co cute together like that. They looked like little babies sleeping on one another.

Gaston didn't sob at any more pictures. He came to the last photo. It was a photo of Sabrina. She had a grn on her face while she leaned on a box. She sort of looked like him when she smiled.

" Im gonna miss you Sabrina."

"We all are" Franny sat sitting next to him.

" I can't belive this Franny. I just can't belive it"

"I know Gaston. But Sabrina was a orphan. And most of the times if parents leave there kids at the orphange and say they will come back. They will come back. You just gotta let Sabrina go."

" Fran. Remember that movie 'Annie'? did her parents say that they come back but they turned out to be dead!"

"Thats only becouse she though they were alive! and to tell you somthing Cornlius had the same though. He though his parents were alive! Gaston! Ben and Galleria Winthrop are Sabrina parents! She has to go to them she legally belongs to them and you know that! Franny yelled back at her older brother.

"Yeah but I signed the papers so I legally belong to Sabrina!" he yelled back.

"Yes but we just found out that the Winthrops are her parents! Its the law! if a childs parents said they come back someday for them then the child still is theres. But the child can get adopted within that time!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you should care! If by the age of 10 or 9 the parents OR parent haven't come back then the child isn't theres any more! Sabrina's only 1 years old and her parents came back for her!" Franny started to turn a little red.

Same with Gaston. "WELL SHOULD'T THERE BE A LAW THAT STATES IF A ORPHAN IS FINALLY ADOPTED BY A PARENT _OR_

PARENTS THAT THE CHILD IS NOW LEGALLY THERES! WELL I THINK THERE SHOULD BE!"

"Gaston I have a quick question for you! Do you love Sabrina!?" Franny asked starting to get more red.

"What kind of question is that?!" Gaston asked after a few mins.

"I said. Do you love Sabrina?"

". . . Yes. . " he answerd in a soft voice.

" Do you want whats best for Sabrina?"

". . . Yes. . "

" Then let er go with her parents. Her real mother and father." Franny said putting her hand on his should. Gaston lifted his head for a moment then turned away quickly.

Franny signed and shook her head a little with a hand onf her head.

"Gaston you are _partly_ Sabrina's father. Its your choise. What ever you choose will affect you. Ben and Galleria, and mostly Sabrina. I'll leave you alone for a while. Good Night" she said turning around and walked out of the room.

Gaston stood there for a moment and then cried some more. He then went into his room and changed into his black pj, took off his helmet, and fell asleep with some tears down his eyes.

------------

1:19 am

------------

" Gaston? hay Gaston. Get up" came a voice.

"Huh what time iz it?" Gaston asked loking at the person who turned out to be Art.

"Gaston wake up. Bries gonna leave soon. Her parents will be here an min. Come on get dressed"

"Well alright. I getting up." Gaston said getting up. He wished that the whole 'Sabrina's parents came back to get her' madness was only a dream.

Gaston got dressed quickly and walked out the front door. He saw the whole family there sitting on the grass or standing waiting for Ben and Galleria to come. Gaston notice that Franny was looking at him.

He looked back at her and turned his face into a smile. She smiled back knowing that he made the right choise.

They both saw two shadows come from out of the darkness. It was Galleria and Ben walking up. "Are you ready to go Sabrina?" Ben looking at her.

"Yeah. . Im ready. Let me just say bye to eveyone." She said. She turned to face a shaky looking Billie and Joe. She walked over and gave them both a hug. Joe and Billie never wanted to stop hugging her. Sabrina then went over to Fritz and Petunia who both were crying.

"AWW. Im gonna miss you Sabrina." Fritz said.

"Oh stop crying Fritz. Your gonna mkae me cry harder. SABRINA! Im gonna miss you mostly. As the women of this family im gonna miss you more!" Petunia said for the first time for not screaming in everyones ears for the past 2 days.

Sabrina then turned to Bud and Luiclle. Bud was holding Luiclle. Luiclle was crying an blowing her nose in a hanker chif. "Im gonna miss you Sabrina. Whos gonna help find my teeth and have more fun then me while finding them?" Bud said huggin her. "Don't. . . worry. . im sure other people have as much fun as I do." she said through her tears.

"We were gonna boggie-woggie-woggie intill are feet couldn't woggie-woggie anymore. Aww Im gonna miss you Sabrina" Lucille said hugging her tight.

Sabrina then went to hug Franny and Cornlius. All three of them cried ash Franny and Cornlius rubbed her back gently.

She then went to a cold and sad face Carl who leaned down to give her a hug. Even though he was really cold becouse of his arms and body Sabrina still hugged him tight.

" No matter where you go Sabrina always remember that your a little pizza delver girl. No other girl can take that aways from you" Art said huggin her lightly not wanting to kill her.

" Thanks Uncle Art. Maybe one night I'll see your ship delver pizza. Well goodbye 'Adam West' " she said blinking her eye.

"Bye Lazslo. I'll never forget you groovy paintings. Bye TT. When ever I look at a fashion magazine i'll always remember you" she said hugging her older cuisen.

"Aww I'll miss you too Sabrina." Lazslo said.

"Yeah me too. When ever I try to find a awsome outfit i'll always remember your voice saying 'I like them both. But which do you like better?' aww im gonna miss you!" TT said crying harder now.

Sabrina then went over to Buster and Lefty giving them both a hug.

"Oh Buster that reminds me." she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out two small cricles.

"My friend Violet made these for you. Im not sure if your gonna use them. If you do use them. Re-charge them every 3-4 months so they keep working." Sabrina said handing them to Buster. Buster replied by licking her face.

" Aww Galleria we should get her a dog. ONE WITH GLASSES! Man that would be so cool!" Ben yelled.

"BEN! REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE MET A DOG WITH GLASSES?! HE NEARLY KILLED MY ON THE ROAD!" she yelled back.

"Oh sorry thats right."

Sabrina then went over to the two pots and gave a hug and kiss on each Spike and Dimitri.

They both yelled out in crying voices. while blushing.

"WAAAAAAA IM GONNA MISS YOU! im never gonna meet a 1 year old like you who can jump up really high to open a door and keep Spike to shut up." Dimirti said.

"Yeah Same here. DON'T GO AWAY SABRINA!" Spike said.

"Don't worry guys I'll write to you both soon." she said backing away and walking over to Franike and the other frogs.

"Bye guys. im gonna miss all of ya music." she said super lightly huggin each.

One of them handed a CD to her. "Well.. You don't h...have too. All day yesterday we recorded all of you favorite songs. We made the real version. . . .then we made other version. Like that song. . . WAAA" he yelled crying huggin one of the others frog. Frankie finshed it for him.

" that song 'every time we touch' we have the fast version. Then we have the slow version. The we have are version. Is what he met. Just remember kid. If you keep ringin' and keep on swingin' Frankie and the frogs here won't be far away." He said.

"Thanks Frankie. I listen to you guys all day." she said. Walking over to Wilbur. "Bye Wilbur. I'll never forget you. Your a great chargeball player. One day i might see ya on t.v" she said. "Wilbur?"

"Look. . . . im.. . . im. . . im not. . . cr. . . cr. . . cry. . . ing. . ing. . . I. . .. . I've, got. . . .smothing. . . in. . . my EYSE OH SABRINA DON"T LEAVE ME HANGIN' I LUV YOU SABRINA! I'LL NEVER WANT TO SAY GOODY BYE! PLEASE DON"T GO AWAY! PLEASE DON'T!" he cried pulling her tighter that she couldn't breath.

"Don't worry Wilbur I'll never forget you. I'll write to the family." She said hugging him back. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went over to Gaston.

She left Wilbur blushing trying to stand back up again. She walked over to Gaston and gave him the tighest hug she ever given to him. Gaston hugged her back even tighter and kiss her cheek.

"I'll never forget you Sabrina. Your my first child I ever had. I'll never forget you. Ever." he said crying on her shoulders. He cried so hard and so much he made her shirt all wet.

But she didn't give a care.

She then stood back from everyone. Taking one more good last look at the very very very first family she ever had.

She pulled out a camara and gave it to her mom and dad. She then got with everyone else and they all huddled together. Sabrina stood in the middle of everyone. When the pictur finshed she gave one more last loo at everyone. Then she got in the car and they drove off.

"Bye Sabrina!" "Write to us soon!" "Give us a letter when you get there!" they all shouted.

"BYE YA'LL! I LOVE YOU ALL!" she screamed back.

When the car was out of sight Everyone went back to the house still crying about this moment. Gaston stood there still looking at the empty land. "You did a good thing Gaston." Franny said before she left. Gaston still stood there.

For the rest of the whole day Gaston stood there waiting for himself to wake up. hopeing that this was a dream.

_"Good bye. Sabrina Fragmagucci. I love you."_

**Well how was that? R&R Please.**


	11. A Sad Letter

I must warn everyone.

This chapter is a sad chapter.

I want EVERYONE who reads this chapter to review.

also if you don't have a account you can still review on storys.

thank you.

---------------------------------------

2 weeks later

--------------------------------------

Its been two long weeks ever since the morning Sabrina left. Everyone tried not to think of her. But nothing worked. Everything happy and funny remined them of Sabrina. They kept her room and were going to use it as a guest room.

But most of all Gaston hasn't been a happy man he used to be. For 2 weeks he didn't have cannon vs. train races. He always skip dinner. he go to Sabrinas room and lie down on the bed all the time thinking of her.

"Man I miss Sabrina. Nothings fun with out her." Wilbur stated sitting of the long sofa with everyone else.

"Yeah. (signs) with out her nothing fun in this family." Cornlius said. "Everything is just a long gray color"

" Yeah I agree Uncle C. everything is gray and white. No fun colors." Lazslo said. " This is totally not cool."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then Crystal came in with Tallulah. "Hay whats wrong with you and the family? Ya'll look like someone just got killed"

"Nothing were just sad Crystal. 'bout Sabrina." Franny said.

"Oh ok well thats stinks. Well K. M. F" she said with a smile.

"KMF?" whats that for? everyone asked.

"Keep Moving Foward."

Everyone just looked her for a moment. Some had a small smile on thire face. "Well I guess shes right. We gotta Keep Moving Foward." Cornelius said. (A/n: Why did he choose a hard name to spell?)

Everyone nodded in agreement. When Crystal left she opend the door to recveve a letter. She read the adress.

"To Gaston Fragmagucci

139 Robinson St.

She look to see who it was from. The words were blury but it said 'Sottland' she went back to te living room. "Hay Gaston ya got a letter"

"From who?"

"Eaither the President or a Elvis Fan" she said laughing.

"Thanks." he said opening the letter. He started to read it. All of a sudden his face turned white and pale he looked as white and pale as a sheet on on bed. His eyes widen and started to get watery. "Hay Gaston? Whats the matter? Everything ok?" Carl asked. Gaston looked back at the family turned back to the latter and started to read it out loude.

_Dear Mr. Gaston Fragmagucci._

_This is the governer of Scotland. It is my attion that you have... er had a child named Sabrina Fragmagucci. It is my deepest sorry to tell you that Sabrina had just past away. Doctors have tried everything to save her life. Nothing was good enough to save her life. We are terrible sorry for you and your whole family. We had a doctor tell us she had died of pneumonia. While she had pneumonia she had a terrible cold which made it worst for her since her body had to get use to the weather here._

_We are terrible terrible terrible sorry for you Mr.Fragmagucci. But we had to infrom you about this since you are. . partly her second father._

_With all Due sorryness_

_Governer William. The third._

When Gaston finshed the letter he turned away and started to cry some more. He tossed the letter to Art and got up quickly and ran down the hall way. He turned left. Went up a tube. Turned left then a right. Then ran up a few stairs, then went up another tube and ran towards to the left. and headed towards his room.

He slammed the door shut and sat down infront of it crying some more. "NO NO NO! It can't. . . . . its can't be. . . . What happend??????? when she left she was healthy!! didn't she. . . . didn't she. . . wear a jack. . . jacket!?!?!?! Oh Gosh. SABRINA COME BACK TO LIFE!" he screamed to no one.

He cried for another 10 hours totally wishing that this was all a dream. Wishing that Sabrinas parents came back to get her was a dream.

He only whished that Sabrina was with him. He loved her and he wanted to hug her forever not letting her go.

_"Sabrina. . . please. . please. . . please come back. And I don't mean come back to your mom and dad Ben and Galleria. I mean come ome back to life. . . . and come back to me." _He soon took a nap on his bed.

**Well I told you it was sad. Tell me what you think? Also what should happen next? Please choose.**

**1: I do a shot of Sabrina going to her house?**

**or**

**2: Stay at the Robinsons house and go on from there?**

**please I need yo to choose so I can Keep Moving Foward. **

**Also don't skip any chapters. Read the chapter and review. 'Couse I just looked at my stats. In chapter 6. I got 5 people reading it. Then I look at chapter 7 and 8,9,10. **

**8 9 and 10 get hits but not 7. And so im like 'Why don't people look at 7 and review it.**

**so please review in some chapter and read the chapters in order Please!**


	12. A Better Author

Ok Guys. I was just thinking today about my story.

I need your help.

My mission is to be a good author and get some reviews in some chapters.

I need your help on this Mission.

Is there anything I need to do in my story to make it alot better.

The fallowing I can't do.

1: Check Spelling on 'Spell Check. I don't have Spell Check.

so I need adivse. I will thanks each person who will help me.

Thank You.

Ember411

Gabriella365 (YouTube user name)

Sea. (First 3 letters of my name)


	13. When A Stranger Calls

Ok Thanks to doodlegirll who FINALLY is someone who replied.To my story.

Thanks Robin!

This is just a quick shot. Its only like a few lines short.

Sorry :(

----------------------------

A few days after 'The Death' Gaston cooled down for a while. Most times he just sit in his room, living room, music room, Sabrina room. Everyone kept telling him that if he went into those room it make him sadder once again.

But Gaston would refuse and say 'I miss Sabrina. She once told me that when you miss somebody whos dead just think of all the times you had together. And most times those memorys are stronger when you go into that persons favorite room(s)'

Everyone would just let him be and hope for the best. As the days went on Gaston tried harder and harder not to think of Brie. Nothing helped him. Sabrina was one of them girls who are really super fun and happy at the right times. It was like that 98 of the time at the Robinson house.

He would always cry a little and pray to God asking God to wake him up from this nightmare and just be awake with his wonderful daughter, who was alive, having fun, and most of all being with her lovely family.

That all changed one day.

While Gaston was moping around shooting meatballs out of his cannon while eating his fat free french frys the house phone rang. He guess it was his mom or dad agian telling him to cheer up. he walked slowly over to the phone and sople in a quite voice.

"Hello?"

"AHHHHHHH!! NO STOP!!! HELLO IS GAS..( Bad connection sound)...There?!?!" came a worried voice.

"Is who here? sorry wrong number" Gaston stated putting the phone down.

"NO STOP GASTON!!!!"

He herd his name and picked it back up.

"Uh. . . Gaston here. Whos this?"

"ITS..(Bad connection)"

"Im sorry Im haveing a bad cennection with you"

"SABRINA!"

"Huh?"

"Its ME SABRINA!!!"

"Sure it is. Shes back from the living dead" Gaston said rolling his eyes.

"DAD ITS ME SABRINA! I.(Bad connection sound again) 'LP!"

"Kelp? Look I don't know who you are but I have no-"

"GASTON ITS ME SABRINA I NEED HELP!!" " Theres she is get her!" came a neaby voice.

"I'll call back again when time is free!!" and with that said the phone died out.

"Uh. . . Ok. . . random moment" Gaston said putting the phone down again.

--------

1 hour later

----------

Gaston was putting his lundry away when the phone rang again. He went outside and went down the hall to get it.

"Hello?"

"GASTON BRIE AGAIN!"

"Ok listen here Buster-"

"Woof?"

"No not you buster." Buster walked away

"Listen Buster im in no mood for a joke! Im in a bad mood right now! Go call 'Moe's ' and prank him like on The Simpsons! BUT don't call here!" Gaston yelled on the phone.

There was a moment of slience for a few seconds. All he herd was a voice yellin at the person on the phone.

"NO ! STOP IT! Gaston its really me! Sabrin- (bad connection sound) need help Fast!"

"Look here I said call Moe's place and make fun of him!" Gaston yelled putting the phone down.

3 seconds later the phone rang and he picked it up again. "What!"

"Dad its me Sabrina You gotta belive me! I need your help! You see Ben and Galleria-( Bad Sound) evil"

"Yeah sure 'Sabrina' Ben and Galleria Winthrop are the birth parents of Sabrina who used to be my daughter but now shes not. And now Shes dead! Shes in heaven and shes dead! I never wanted to loose her but now shes dead!

AND IF YOU KEEP CALLING THIS HOUSE AND CALL YOURSELF SABRINA IM GONNA HAVE THE POLICE TRACE THIS CALL! SO BE QUITE!!" Gaston yelled again and slammed the phone on the phone bed or what ever its called.

----------

1 hour later

----------

When Gaston was on his way to the dinner room the phone range again and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said in a angery voice hopeing that this isn't that stupid person from earlier.

"Your middle name is Mario. Arts is Lugie. Frannys is Peach. Your last names are Fragmagucci. Except Franny is now Franny Robinson. You live with 14 people. Including you thats 15 members of the household. You look like Elvis Presley. Some people say Art sounds like Adam West,Which I do belive. The fallowing names are in the family.

Petunia Robinson. Fritz Robinson. Tallulah Robinson. Lazslo Robinson. Joe Robinson. Billie Robinson.Luicille Robinson. Bud Robinson. Cornlius Robinson. Franny Robinson. Wilbur Robinson. Art Fragmagucci. Gaston Fragmagucci. Spike.Dimirti. Carl. Tiny." Came the voice.

Gaston was totally flipping out. He felt like he was in one of those movie where a random stranger who you don't know randomly calls your house and says stuff about you that is true. Gastons face was a little pale and he had a flipped out look on his face.

"Ok who are you and how did you know that?"

"HELLO! Its me Sabrina Fragmagucci. Your daughter!"

"Ok man sure. If your really 'Sabrina' tell me. What is my greatest time record in the Train vs. Cannon race?"

"23.7"

"Uh ok that was a easy one heres the real question." (Ha this person will never get this) "If your the real Sabrina only you will know thie answer to this question."

"ok"

"Ok on September 28th 2010, Which one of my family members did I meet. And they stayed intill Decomber 12th?"

(Ha this person will never get this. The only person who knows about this is Tallulah and I.)

"Talllulah."

"Uh?!?!"

"Tallulah"

"When I was 6 years old what happend to me?"

"You jumped off a roof and you broke your leg and spraned a wrist."

There was a few moment of slience. Gaston had water in his eyes. "Sa. . Sa_brina?_" he said in a soft loud whisper.

"DAD! Finally you get it!"

"OmG Sabrina What happend? Your alive? Where are you? SABRINA I MISS YOU! You should see me right now im crying over the phone of happieness."

"Dad its ok. Im in marjor crises right now though."

"Honey what happend" Gaston was partly Sabrina father so he could still call her honey.

He then herd from the other side a raging voice yellin' "GET HER! SABRINAS OVER THERE! GET HER YOU FOOLS!"

"_Oh boy._.. Uh Gaston I gotta go. AAHHHHHHHHHHH STOP DON'T SHOOT! Dad Scottland. Drummond Castle. BYE!" Sabrina said hanging up.

"WAIT! Sabrina wait a min young lady" But Gaston herd the dead single sound. He put the phone down and went to the dinner room. "EVERYONE! HAY GUYS HOLD UP MIN!!" he cried. Everyone looked at him. "What is it?" Lazslo asked.

"Guys you all gonna think im werid but I just got off the pone with Sabrina! Shes alive. I think she wants us to go to Drummond Castle in Scottland." he said. Everyone looked at him with a sad look on his face. " Gaston Sabrinas dead. Not alive" Franny said. " No no no! Sabrinas alive"

"Sure she is Gaston. In my country when a person dies he or she is still with us in are hearts" Billie said. "Billie she is totally alive. And I know it!" Gaston snapped making Billie jump. "WHERES MY SLOPPY JOE! GASTON SHES NOT ALIVE! DO I HAVE TO REPET THE LETTER TO YOU!!" Petunia shreeked. "Petunia no _It might make him sad again"_ Fritz whisper.

"Fritz come on man! She is totally alive. Ok Raise your hand if Sabrina is dead!"

almost everyone raised there hand. "ok raise your hand if you think Sabrina is alive and wants up to help her in Scotland for whatever reason" Gaston said putting his hand up. Him, and Wilbur were the only ones who raised there hands. "Ok then its steeled Sabrina is dead and we can get over it. Now who wants-Gaston?" Art said.

Gaston walked out of the room and into the cannon room. "HUH! MR.EGGHEAD IS SO A 4YR. OLD CHILD!" Petunia yelled again.

When dinner ws over everyone tried to talk to Gaston but he wouln't open the door. A while later Wilbur came in with Tallulah and Lazslo. "Hay Uncle Gaston" they said. "Hello Wilbur. Children" He said "aw you see i knew he call us children even though we know that Sabrina is alive." Lazslo said.

"Wait! _you _belive that Sabrina is. . alive?

"Yeah after dinner we traced the last phone call and we knew that little voice _had_ to belong to Sabrina." TT said. "Were comming with you!" Wilbur said. "Aww thanks guys. I really love that." Gaston pulling them into a hug.

**Well how was that? Is Sabrina really alive? Or did I just make that up and Sabrina is really dead? DUH DUH DUH (Women screams in horra voice) ME: HA HA HA HA HA(Evil laugh) Please R&R.**


	14. Sabrina's Wild Adventure part1

Sabrina's Wild Adventure.

Part 1:

The escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: The only people I own in this whole story so far are the fallowing.**

**Main Charater: Sabrina Fragmagucci (Winthrop)**

**I also own Ben and Galleria Winthrop.**

**Crystal**

**Carl (Not the same from The Robinsons)**

**Hanna Hanagin.**

**Violet.**

**Annie.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days earlier.

-----------------------------

Scotland Airport: "Thank you for flying with us. Please sit and relax and wait for your luggage will be at the luggage pickup area. If there are any problem with the luggage or anything else please come to the front desk. Enjoy your stay in Scotlan. Or Welcome home!" came a robot voice.

As everyone went to get there luggage Ben, Galleria, and Sabrina were on a bench waiting for the line to go down. As they waited Sabrina was looking at a a picture (not necklace)

she was looking at the small photo album that Gaston stuck in her bag before she left. She was looking at the picture with everyone with her before the moment she left the Robinson life.

"Honey stop looking at that pice of junk! Its just makes you sadder by the day!" Yelled Galleria. "Galleria calm yourself" Ben said winking at Galleria.

"Hay Ben-I mean uh. . . . Dad. . . are you ok?" Sabrina asked. She was so use to calling Gaston 'Dad' but now she had to call her real dad. Dad. Which made it confuseing for her.

"Yeah Im fine Helen."

"My names 'Sabrina' not Helen. Ben I mean uh. . Dad"

"I always call you Helen since its your middle name. Sabrina Helen Winthrop."

"Ok thats groovy. I guess..."

"HELEN STOP SAYING GROOVY!!!"

"Galleria calm yourself. Sabrina did I ever tell you that your mother hates planes?"

"Yeah about a million times. I now know who I get it from. Along with hights" Sabrina said. " Sabrina go gat the luggage honey" Galleria said calming down.

"Now? Its Airport rush hour. And besides im way too small. What if I get trambled on?" Sabrina said looking at the airport rush hour people and back at her parents.

"Aww who cares these people gotta know that we are the Winththrops. We WIN everything from races to aiirport rush hour." Galleria said grinning with Ben.

" Well. . ok then." brie said getting down and trying to get over the people. She only got kicked three times being knocked on the ground. 1 out of 3 people said sorry and helped her back up. When she finally got the luggage she quickly hurried over to Ben and Galleria to with the luggage. (Which were like 50x bigger then her.) Ben got thire bags and went to the cab outside.

--------------------

2 hours later

Authors Note: Scotland is part of England so thats why its long.

Story will get better. . . er. . . bad

Is Bad but its Good.

---------------------

When they got to Drummond Castle they went inside and put thire luggage down. Ben carried a sleeping Sabrina in and put her on the table. He and Galleria left for a few moments and whisperd to each other.

_"So will the plan work? Will we get what we want?"_

_"Shhh. Galleria. Shh we will get what we want. Just watch and join."_

Ben went over to the table and picked up Sabrina while Galleria picked up the bag. They carried Sabrina the a room upstairs in a tower. They open the door and woke up Sabrina. "Sabrina? honey? wake up. We gotta show ya your room."

"Huh. . . ?"

"This is the room" Ben said putting her down. Sabrina looked at the room. It was made of all bricks from the top to the bottom. It had a rock pile a mouse hole,

One long skinny ovial going down. and it was all gray/blue/ a little black. Sabrina though this was a joke. She walked over to the window and looked down.

"How up are we from the top?"

"We are exactly 2,000ft above ground." Ben said. "If I fell out would I die?" "Yeah Sabrina cha would "Galleria said.

"Is this really my room?" Sabrina said looking out the window then walking over to her parents. "Yes. Now we gotta tell you somthing. Sabrina were not your parents." Galleria said.

"HA HA HA Yeah right your not my parents you wouldn't come get me and say your my parents!" Sabrina said laughing

"QUITE YOU LITTLE TWERP! SHUT UP AND BE QUITE!" Ben yelled. Sabrina stopped laughing and look at him in fear. Her fingers started to fidget a little which she always did when somthing isn't right

or feel right.

Or lying.

"Your not my parents? Then. . who are you?" she said backing a foot away.

"We are Ben and Galleria Winthrop but we an't related to you! We know that your real mom and pops. But since they died and who knows why or how they died, we know that they might of left you somthing." Galleria said.

"Once you become legally are child were gonna have everything from you!"

"Then were gonna treat you like a mouse! a dirty little mouse!" Ben said. Sabrina looked at them for a moment then she turned her face into a angery face.

"Well Im gonna call Dad! and I mean Gaston! Gaston is my real dad and to tell you somthing once I tell him im gonna get out of here and you two will be in big trubble!" She said running to get past them.

They lifted her up and guess what they did.

They gave her two black eyes (While the others were _still_ recovering) and they both each punshed her like 5 times make a total of 20 punches.

The they threw her hard on the ground and Ben used his big ugly brown boots clogs to kick het stomich and roll her on to the floor on the other side.

"Girly you an't getting out of this room we have a door watcher out here. Hes gonna keep this door shut so that know one can get in. . . or out!

And when you come out to make us dinner and/or do the other chores if we catch you trying to get in contac with anyone were gonna hurt you so badly that for the rest of your life you WILL have nightmares. NOW GET OUT OF ARE FACE!" Ben and Galleria said together.

They shut the door and Sabrina jumped up but it was no use they kept the door locked up tight. Sabrina got down and leaned agent the door crying.

Not only besouse her eyes hurt, but becouse shes misses her only family that ever loved her. After crying for a while she got hungery. Since they kept the door locked up and she was too afried to ask she looked in her bag to see if she still had her cheese from the plain.

She went over to see a a gray mouse eating her cheese. "AHY THATS MINE!" she said taking it. The mouse was so scared it didn't move.

"Im sorry. Here take some" she said pouring 3 handfuls of cheese from the bag to the mouse. She took the rest of it and sat next to the mouse. "Your Welcome." she said to it.

"Im Sabrina whats your name?" she asked.

Now it may be crazy talk but the mouse made a squeak sound and Sabrina understoon it.

"So your names starts with the letter L?"

"Sueak squeak squeak. Squuueeeeaaaakkk." it said.

"Ok so you have some letter in front of 'L' what is it?.

The mose ran over to a yellow picture of a car and brough it over. "Ok its a yellow car." Sabrina said. The mouse took the picture and placed it next to the letter L.

"Ok so I got car. and i got 'l'. Car. l. Car. l. Car-l.

CARL! Oh your names Carl." she said. Carl jumped really high in a happy way. Sabrina smiled at first but then made a few tears in her eyes.

As her tears dropped Carl did the magic trick of pulling a unbrella from his back. He went under it and walked over to Sabrina.

He climb on her skirt to her elbows and went up to her ear. "Squeak?"

"Im fine its just that. . . I have a friend named Carl back home. This isn't my real home. live back with my real dad. And the rest of my family." she said slowing down her words. Carl looked at her for a moment and said somthing to her.

Sabrina listen to the plan. She though about it then made the plan with Carl. "Ok Carl i'll do it. If you promise to come with me so I can talk to someone. Intil we get there. Promise?" she asked.

"SQUEAK!"

"Well alright then. We will start at Midnight!"

-----------------------------------

Midnight

-----------------------------------

At midnight it was a full moon and the stars were out which made the sky a pretty color. "Ok Carl ready hope in my pocket "Sabrina said. Carl got in the pocket and poked his nose out for air.

Sabrina went over to the window and looked up. There were a few bars there.

She step onto the skinny window bar holder (not sure whats it called) and she bend down a little and then jumped on to the first bar.

She held on tight. "Ok Carl I need out to go inside my backpack. Im afried that whilw im jumping i might to a full body loop on a bar and you might fall out" she said.

"Squeak squeak" Carl said. He got out of her pocket and went into the bag.

Once she sure he was inside she moved over a little to grab the next bar.

"Hay Carl you know this might be so bad after all!" she said.

Right when Brie said that, lighting flashed and the thunder roard while rain came apon her.

"Great job Sabrina you just had to say that!" she held on tighter.

She quickly grabbed the next bar.

Then the next and the next one. She was about to grab the last one.

The bar she was holding on to now had a small balconey. She went on that. She carefully jumped to grab the next one.

She lost grip for a moment then got it again. The thunder and lighting got herd jumping again. She got grip again and was slipping. She qickly grabbed the bar again and held on tighter. She then did a full body loop and got on top of the bar.

Still holding the bar she turned over to the top of the roof and jumped to the side quickly.

She rested for a few moments and then looked at her watch she got from Cornlius. It was a watch that could tell you what time is was in any country.

"Ok 12:25am not bad." she said then grabbed her bag to see carl. "Hay Carl. You ok?"

"Squeak"

"Thats good come on out. Its just thunder and lighting." At that moment the thunder went again and the lighting flashed.

Only this time it hit Sabrina on the back. It hurt so much like over 85 of it left her a mark (Which was shaped like a bolt) and left her to be jumpy, scared, and whiter then any of the fallowing idams put together.

Paper

Snow

Ice cream

computer paper

book page

eye ball part

socks

shoes

white house

ghost

paper plate

and a bunch of other stuff. All this put together made her that white. She was quite for a fow mins then she talked again.

"HOLY SNAP THAT HURTS WORSER WHEN I GOT HIT BY THE DOOR AT THE

ORPHANGE OR WHEN EVER SOMEBODY BEATS ME UP! AICHE WA WA!

THAT HURTS SO BAD THANKS GOODNESS THAT IM NOT A

PERSON WHO WOULD SWEAR BECOUSE IF I

COULD OH MY GOSH I WOULD BE IN SO MUCH PAIN!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed in her mind

She then rubbed her back. When the storm was over she carefully got up and placed her hand on the ground for Carl.

She picked him up and slowly walked over to a drain pipe.

"Carl go down this drain pipe. I'll meet you down there" she said putting him down. Carl had faith that she get down.

He slid down the pipe that was like the Robinson Tube. all twisty and circle like.

Sabrina walked over to the other side of the roof. She kneeled down and put her hands together.

_Dear God, Lorde, Jesus, and everyone else that is in heaven. I really don't wanna stay here and as you know, God just had a fight with the Devil. And the Devil was so made that he used his evil power to hurt me in a painful way. So Im asking you. please please please let me live. I wanna see my faimly again. My real family._

_Aman._

_and God. Please help my back get better. _

_Aman._

When she finshed her prayer she got up, moved back a little. "_ready. set. GO!_" she said.

Sabrina ran on top of the roof and jumped off the roof. She fell down the air and laned on the ground.

Ok not really the ground but she hit the pool in the back yard and went down the deep end. She swam up quickly and went over to the pools side. She got a few breaths for a moment.

Carl came over to her. She lightly used her pinkie and rubbed his head.

She then got up and put Carl on her shoulder. She walked to the front gate. Once she closed the gate and started to walk.

It wasn't long before she made her 4th foot step when she herd a voice.

"BEN! GALLERIA! THE BRAT ESCAPE!" Came the guards voice. "WHAT!?" Galleria yelled.

"I SAID THAT BRAT SABRINA ESCAPED!" yelled the guards voice.

"WELL WHATTA DOING GO GET HER FOOL!" Ben yelled.

Sabrina quickly put Carl in her pocket and made a mad dash run to the airport. She could hear the cars cumming her way. Her heart started to beat faster and faster by the second.

There was no place to hide. She was tired, hungery, cold, and was still wicked white and shakey from the strike.

She luckly made to the airport. "Darn! Got no money! Guess this is the oly time i'll have to sneak on the plane." she said.

"THERE SHE IS!" ame Bens voice.

"GET HER!" yelled Galleria. Sabrina saw the guard come her way. She went through all the people and made it to a gate. She got outside and made a dahs run to any plane. She was so close to a plane when she herd a gun shot.

"I MISSED HER!"

"TRY AGAIN!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH" Sabrina yelled. She got to the plane in time before the door closed. "Ok. . . that. . . was. . . close" she said taking a breath.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned to her name and there saw her old red-head friend from the orphange. Annie. "Hi. . Annie. Whats new?"

"Oh nothing just borde and stuff. The bad people getting ya?"

"Yeah. Im sorry this is a big favor but. . . " Sabrinas eyes started to get big and watery. "Can I pretend to be your sibling on the trip? _please?_ I had to sneak on and I didn't get caught by the airport people but if I get kicked off the plane then thire gonna find me. Then my fake birth parents will get ahold of me. Then thre gonna kill me!" Sabina said said running tears down her eyes.

Annie looked at her with a shocked look on her friend then took Sabrina's hand and made room. "Sure thing 'Lil Sis' we'll be home in no time!" Annie said. "Well you better get some sleep" Annie said as she brushed back Sabrina's long wet and Sabrina put down her back.

"Well after what happend today I don't think I can sleep."

"Well ok. Do you mind if I sing that song that I use to sing on a warm summer night on the roof.?"

"No, go right ahead"

"Thanks" Annie said.

_"Maybe far away"  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting this tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill! _

Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good --  
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe.

Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line...  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"

(ANNIE AND SABRINA)  
Maybe

_**Well how was that chapter? Don't ask why I did that song. it just came to mind when I was thinking of Annie. Well Next stop! HOME! **_


	15. Sabrina's Wild Adventure part2

ROME!

I Thought you said Home!

As the plane flew Sabrina explaned to Annie what happend to her. Annie was totally scared at the lighting part. "Oh my gosh Sabrina. Mama Mia. Did you know what over 100 people a year die of that? Your one of them that lived. Wow your so brave! Can I see if there was a scar?"

Sabrina showed her the scar. Annie said that it was still red. It also could have been a 3rd degree skin burn basied on how bad it hit Sabrina and how healthy and strong she was.

"So you think its gonna be there for the rest of my life?"

"Yep. Sorry but it is. Hay were almost home. This is gonna be good." Annie said. "Home? Already? Buts its only like been 2 hours" Sabrina said looking out the window. "Yeah seems pretty shorter by plane. So what are you gonna do when you get home?"

"Im gonna run back to my house. Tell my dad what happend and hope he'll call Da man about this." "Brie? Da man?"

"Da man, is my way of saying the Police" "Ok Sabrina thats werid but ok if you say it then its.."

"Groovy?"

"Yeah groovy."

**W**hen the plane landed Sabrina got off the plane with Annie and her parents, Will and Jenny Monkeybread (Don't ask!)

As Sabrina sat on a bench with Annie she looked around the airport with a confused look on her face.

(Translation at bottom of chapter)

"IL FIENO ORA OTTIENE QUI IL GIOVANE! (Get over here young man!)

"Ho bisogno di un volo di 2:15 in Germania. (I need a 2:15 flight to Germany)

"Noe che bording la Scozia da Roma (Now bording Scotland to Rome)

"Wait a min!" Sabrina said to herself. "Roma mean... Annie!"

"Yeah"

"Were not home were in ROME!"

"And??" Annie asked in a confusing voice. "I need a plane back _home_ not to _Rome_. I though you said H-O-M-E!"

"Oh by bad I though you said Rome. Well now what?". Sabrina though for a moment and came to a idea. "Well could I use some money to make a phone call back home. Then I can get home."

"What thire gonna get a plane and come to get you?"

"No before I go i'll find out what airport Rome goes to."

"Oh then you make the call and you get the plane and BOOM! your home!"

"Yeah totally!"

"Sweet. Uh Its kinda busy here. Want me to ask?" Annie said talking about all the crazy people here running around the airport. "Yeah if you mind please"

Annie went over to the desk and asked the lady. She came back and told Sabrina what the lady said. "The next flight to Todayland, USA is in 9 months! Are you serious!?"

"Yes. So what are you gonna do now?"

"Ok I'll make the call right now and see what the plan is."

"ANNIE! Honey we gotta go!" Yelled Will.

"Sorry Sabrina I gotta go. Heres my adress if you need a place to stay. If I don't get vist from you. Write soon." she said writing down the adress.

"Thanks Annie. See you later." Sabrina said taking the money and paper.

She then herd a little voice and looked around. She then relized that Carl was still in her pocket. She lifted him out to see that he took a nap.

"Morning sleepy head" she said.

Carl stood up and did a few workouts from a t.v show.

"I never met a mouse like you before. Your totally groovy" she said scraching his head.

She grabbed a piece of cheese and gave it to him. He took a major bite out of. "Squeak squeak?"

"No. Instead of Home we went to Rome. But don't worry Im gonna call my dad and see what the plane is gonna be since the next plane to America won't be for ANOTHER 9 MONTHS!" she yelled.

She put Carl on her shoulder and tried to remember the number. She called the operator to get the call.

"Ciao operatore italiano qui. Come posso aiutarlo oggi?

"Si. I need to place a call in Amcerica."

" Che cosa?"

" I need to place a call to America please"

"Che cosa? Dovete parlare italiano. Non parlo la vostra lingua _"Oh man I can't speak Italian. I know a little french. Maybe that will work."_

_"_Je dois placer un appel en Amérique?"

"Approvazione dell'OH sì. Che cosa è la posizione della vostra chiamata?

"Uh l'endroit est la région moyenne de l'Amérique

" Che Città?"

"Todayland"

When Sabrina said those words she herd a familler voice. "QUICK THERE SHE IS GET THAT JAILBIRD!" Ben yelled. Sabrina grabbed arl and placed the phone on the wall phone bed.

She ran quickly through the airport rush hour people and got out the front doors. She ran to the front door nd turned back real quick.

She saw that Ben, Galleria, and some other people were pushing people down, running towards her, yelling at her, and other stuff. She then ran a little more down the street trying to escape all of the busy people.

She kept back her fears of what could happen to her. She kept saying stuff in her mind. "Come on Sabrina. K.M.F. Keep Moving Foward.

"Just keep swimming-er- running just keep runining just keep runining(x3) what do I do? I run. Run. Run. Keep Moving Foward!"

She soon made it to El Palo park. She lost the bad guys a while ago but she wanted to make sure she still wasn't being fallowed.

She lean on a tree and rested. " Sorry. 'Bout that Carl. . bad guys. . . and all. You ok?"

"Squeak"

"Thats good. Well better relax for a while and then..." she reached into her pocket.

"..wel if I had money we would make a call. Now what? Carl what should I do?"

"Squeak Squeak Squeak. Squuueeeaaakkk?. Squeak?"

"I uh never asked dad if he had any relatives that lived in Rome. I mean his dads parents did but..well...thire dead." she said putting Carl on her stomach. She used her finger to rub Carls back lighlty.

"Carl? Whatta think Dads doing right now?"

"Squeak squeak. Squeak squeak squeak."

"I guess your right. I'll try that." Sabrina said closeing her eyes. She fell asleep but saw in her dreams memorys and stuff.

**Sabrina's DPOV (Dream Point of View)**

_" I wake up at like 2:55 this morning. But I normaly wake up at like 5:30 or 6:00 am."_

_" Oh golly I really hope Gaston isn't coming on to me"_

_"Please. . . Ms. Hanagin. . . Stop hurtin me. . . please"_

_"I love you Sabrina"_

_"I love you to dad"_

_"I'll never forget you Sabrina. Your my first child I ever had. I'll never forget you. Ever." _

_"SHUT UP BRAT!"_

_"GET HER!"_

When Sabrina woke up she looked at her watch. "Ok its 9:00 am. Wow I must have been tired. Hay Carl little buddy?" she said looking at Carl. He was on his side with his tail curled under him and his paws curled near his stomach.

He looked like a cute baby mouse. Even though he was like 5 years old.

Sabrina lifted him up carefully and put him in her pocket makeing sure not to wake him up. She walked a little in the park looking at all the people and other stuff. She pulled out a blue and black zipper jacket.

It might not be chirstmas yet, but it was already snowing. As the snow fell she ate some and did small spins makeing sure that Carl didn't wake up.

She soon reached a pond and looked at herself.

"Golly! I haven't ate in so many days that I look sick and pale. My arms look like a skeleton dead arm that you can clearly see!" she said.

Carl poked out his head and went up her arm.

"Afternoon Carl. Sleep good?"

Carl looked at her for a moment then looked at the pond below him. He went down her arm and went on the ice. He tapped it with his front paws, feet and tail. Sabrina was amused at his curiosity of the ice and laughed.

"Carl its called ice."

"When it rains, if the weather is cold enough, the rain turns into water. The water on the earth soon becomes frozen solid." she said bending down to him.

Carl looked at her then at the ice a few times. He then stood on two feet and stepped on the ice. He pushed his whole

body onto the ice and fell on his back. He got up again and everytime he fall back down. He kept moving himself towards the middle of the ice. Sabrina kept laughing everytime that Carl fell. She soon stepped on the ice and went over to him carefully.

"You okay Carl?"

Carl looked at her for a moment then got up and made a quick dash for her skirt. He went up her skirt and went inside the pocket. Sabrina could feel that he was making himself warm inside.

She reached for her backpack and took out a piece of cheese and cracker.

"Here you go Carl. Incase your hungery or get hungery" she said putting them in her pocket. She skated for a few mor moments then got off the ice and looked at th photo album again.

After a little while she went went across the ice again. She really wanted to get some change to make phone call really soon.

"BEN! GALLERIA! I SEE HER SHE'S ACROSS THE ICE!" Yelled a man voice.

Sabrina urned around quickly and saw that it was a bad guy slipping across the ice. He had ice skates on. She made a quick run for it. She headed into

down and tried to get through the people. The guy nearly got her a few times but she managed to escape.

She sat behind some trash cans and waited for them to go away.

When they got away she came out from the cans and walked up a few streets.

She was looking around the city hopeing to find a job that would pay her change.

Sabrina passed by one of those people who back in the old days would sit in a chair, and put thire foot on a box so the people on the ground could clean them.

"Il signore può io aiutare prego con questo lavoro per un piccolo mentre? (Sir may I please help with this job. for a little while?)

"SI!"

"Grazie" Sabrina said taking the cloth from his hand and started to clean the shoe. Each time the cleaner cleaned a shoe. She/He would be paied 5 dollars. Sabrina made a total of $30.

When she finshed that job she found a newspaper boy who needed help.

"vous ont besoin d'aide ?" (Do you need help)

"Si si grazie" he said handing her some papers. Sabrina took the papers, red the big headline and called out

"Extra Extra ! Lisez tous à son sujet ! Perdez ses parents la fille rn loin ! Lisez tous à son sujet ! (Extra Extra! Read all about it! Orphan girl rn away! Read all about it!)

Sabrina the relized what she said. After selling a few newspapers she looked at the last one. She could sort of read it but it was all in Italian. "Oh no!"

"LOOK THERE SHE IS GET HER!" yelled Galleria.

Sabrina gave back the newspapers but the boy said she could keep the change she earned. She ran quickly through all the people. She made it towards El Palo park again and hid behind the tree.

"That...was...too...close..." she said catching her breath. "You can say that again loser." said a voice from behind her. Sabrin looked behind her and made a dash run from Ben.

Ben was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the hair and held her mouth shut while his arm held her body. "Your comming with me you little twerp! When we get back to Scotland your gonna be dead.!"

"HMMHMHPHM"

"Shut your trapper twerp!. Besides your dad, Gaston, already thinks your dead!" Sabrina looked at Ben for a moment with a confused look on her face. "I worte a letter saying I was the governer of Scotland. I have a copy of the letter right here in my pocket. Can you read?"

Sabrina nodded her head. Ben took the letter out and held it up to Sabrina. Sabrina's eyes started to get big and watery as she read the letter. _" No, this can't...thia can't be! Im not dead! Im alvie and im trying to get home. Now I really gotta call dad and tell him that im alive. Not dead. I just gotta!"_

When she finshed reading the letter she struggled to get out of Ben's hands. It was no use, his hands were too big for her. She then took a wet spit at him.

"EWWW GROSS!" he yelled. He used one hand to hold her while the other hand tried to shake off the spit.

Sabrina then took a large on his hand. "OUCH!!! AIE AIE AIE!" Ben yelped in pain. Sabrina dropped down to the ground with a small 'thump' she got up quickly and started to run to the airport.

She got in quickly and made a dash run to the front desk. She stopped and looked behind herself.

She saw Ben,Galleria, and some other guys pushing people down, yelling at her, and other stuff. She looked at all of the gates. One gate said the letters USA.

She made a mad run for that gate. When she got passed by the police and got on the plane she hid off to the side and waited for the plane to take off.

The plane finally took off. Sabrina looked around herself to see which class she was in. There was big relxation chairs, nicely dressed waiters. A giant t.v on the back of each chair.

"Huh, Must be on first class? Groovy!" she said taking a seat near the window.

"Attenzione tutti i passangers. Grazie per la volata con la linea aerea di BlueJay. Presto arriveremo a Budapest, Hungery in circa tre ore. Ringraziamenti e godete il vostro viaggio." said a lady on the speaker.

"Budapest? Hungery? Um excuse me sir?" Sabrina asked a waiter nearby.

"Yes miss?"

"Where is this plane going?"

"Budapest, Hungery" he said.

"OH!"

"Is everything allright miss?"

"Uh yeah everything is uh...groovy..." Sabrina said When the waiter dissaperd Sabrina took out Carl and gave him a piece of cheese. "Carl I've got bad news for ya. Were not going home. Were going to Budapest."

"Squeak?"

"Budapest. In a country called Hungery"

"Squeak squeak squeak. SQUEAK!?"

"No Carl sorry. I don't speak Hungarian. Or any launage part of Hungarian. What and I gonna do Carl!?"

Carl looked her for a moment. He then went on her head and used his tail go grab a piece of her hair. He held himself upside down and used his furry little paws to grab her ear.

"Squeak. Squeak.Squeak.Squueak. Squeak."

"You know what? Your right Carl. just relax on the plane. And when we get Budapest just call dad." she said leaning back in the chair.

Carl moved to the window side of her and went inside her sleeve. Sabrina soon fell asleep in the chair as she left Rome. and went to Budapest.

**Well how was that? Reand and Review please.**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**1: **IL FIENO ORA OTTIENE QUI IL GIOVANE! **(Get over here young man!)**

2: Ho bisogno di un volo di 2:15 in Germania. **(I need a 2:15 flight to Germany)**

3: Noe che bording la Scozia da Roma **(Now bording Scotland to Rome)**

4: Ciao operatore italiano qui. Come posso aiutarlo oggi? **(Hello Italian operator here. How may I help you today)**

5: Che cosa? **(What?)**

6: Che cosa? Dovete parlare italiano. Non parlo la vostra lingua **(You need to speak Italian. I do not speak your language)**

7: Je dois placer un appel en Amérique? ( I need to place a call in American?)

8:Approvazione dell'OH sì. Che cosa è la posizione della vostra chiamata? **(Oh ok Yes. What is the location of your call?)**

9: Si **(Yes)**

10: vous ont besoin d'aide ?" **(Do you need help)**

11: Attenzione tutti i passangers. Grazie per la volata con la linea aerea di BlueJay. Presto arriveremo a Budapest, Hungery in circa tre ore. Ringraziamenti e godete il vostro viaggio

Ok number 11 mean: **Attention all the passangers. Thanks for overhead line flight of BlueJay. Soon we will arrive to Budapest, Hungery in approximately three hours. Thanks and you enjoy your travel**


	16. Sabrina's Wild Adventure part3

Budapest, Hungery

Thanks to those who reviwed.

Who the only person who reviwed is

doodlegirll.

Thanks Robin.

(Translation at bottom of page)

I own Lazslo in this chapter. (Not Lazslo Robinson)

------------------------------

_"_Aggiunta tutti i passagers. Grazie per la volata con noi sulle linee di aria di BlueJay. Goda il vostro tempo qui a Budapest. Uniscali ancora quando state andando a casa. Goda!" said the lady on the speaker.

"Excuse me? Miss?" One of the waiters said shakeing Sabrina on the shoulder.

"Miss? The flights over." he said. Sabrina looked at him with one eye closed. "Really? Ok thats groovy" she said getting up. She got out of the chair and walked out of the plane. She looked at the airport around her.

It really wasn't busy like Scotland and Italy. It did have lots of people talking in a diffrent launage, dressing diffrent, and other stuff.

"Oh man. How am I gonna talk to anyone here? I can't speak Hungarian. Or German. Or any other launage that is spoken here. What am I gonna do?" Sabrina asked herself walking around. She soon walked into a cop.

"So trauriges kleines Mädchen Im. Sind Sie okay?" he asked helping her off. "Its ok. Im fine"

"Sie sprechen Englisch?"

"Uh english? Yeah I can speak english."

"OH- Einflußverlust" The cop said as he talked in to his lakie-talkie. A boy soon appered. He was tall. Had long brown hair. His hair cover some of his eyes but Sabrina could tell that one was blue. The other was brown.

"Lazslo,Ich wünsche Sie mit diesem Mädchen bleiben aller Tag und jedes Wort übersetzen. Verstehen Sie?"

"Sicherer Vati. Sie können auf mir zählen!"

The cop soon went away and Lazslo looked at Sabrina. "Hi im Lazslo. Im gonna be your talker person today. You are..??" he asked putting his hand out. "Sabrina. and this my little mouse friend, Carl" she said takeing Car out of her pocket and putting him on her hand while shaking Lazslo hand.

"Cool. Whats up Carl?"

"Squeak."

"Thats cool. So Sabrina new around here?" "Yeah you can say that."

"Cool so is there anything you need? want anything to eat?" Lazslo asked. He then took har hand and threw her on his back. "Well I do need to call home. I don't live here as you can tell. I live back in United States."

"What city?"

"Todayland"

"Todayland? Cool always wanted to go there. So want to some food? I promise we got more food then any werid food here."

"Oh no thanks im-" Sabrina started to say but then she stopped. Her stomach growled loder then 4 lions roaring at the same time.

"Uh... What should we eat?" She said smileing and laughing a little. Lazslo, Sabrina, and Carl both ended up eating at a buffet. Lazslo got some chicken fingers with a sie of frys. Sabrina got a small bowl of pasta with her favorite, taco pie. She then grabbed some other food for the walk around Budapest.

While they were eating Sabrina explained how Ben and Galleria Winthrop pretend to be her parents in order to get ahold of what ever her birth parents left her. She then told how she went up to the tower roof of the castle during a tunderstorm and got attack by lighting. She told how she met her old friend Annie and explained the whole Rome story with Lazslo.

"Wow. Your brave. And you like what? 1 years old? Thats amzing I never met a talking, walking, bathroom trained one year old. But still a few things. 1: When you get home have your doctor look at the lighting attack. I don't know just have him or her look.

-

2: Wanna call your dad after lunch?"

"Sure if thats ok"

"Cool and three. If you need a place to stay, my house is full with my brothers and sisters, but your welcome to sleep in the stable. I know it an't the best but..well its gonna rain tonight and I really hate to see someone get wet."

"Cool thanks Lazslo. Thats nice of you.." Sabrina said taking a bite out of her taco pie. When they finshed eating they walked around the city for a while. As they walked Sabrina tried to think what Gaston was doing. "I hope he didn't get the letter. I gotta call him before he gets that letter."

"Hay Sabrina. You just dropped this." Lazslo asked picking up the book. "Oh. Thanks Lazs. I didn't notice that. I kind of spaced out."

-------------------------------------------

"No problem. Lazs? whats that a spy name or somthing?" He asked laughing his head off. "Oh wait let me guess it stands for somthing?!"

"Uh yeah. I have a cousin named Lazslo. People call him Lazs for short." Sabrina said. "Cool. Whats he look like?"

Sabrina showed him a picture of Lazslo from the photo ablum. "Cool. He what a art person?

"Yeah."

"Whos the rest of them? Left to right."

"Oh that Bud, Luicllie, Carl, Wilbur, Franny, Cornlius, Billie, Lazslo, Art, Gaston, Joe, Tallulah, Fritz, Petunia, Lefty, Spike, Dimirie, and Buster. Oh and thats Tiny."

"Ok First of all OMG BIG FAMILY!. 2: OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG!!!!! YOU HAVE A PET DINOSOUR FOR A PET!!!! and last whos your dad and mom?"

"Yeah. Its a big family but we all love eatch other. Yeah Tiny's are pet dinasour. though sometimes I think he acts like a dog. Gaston's my dad. But I don't have a mom.?"

Lazslo looked at her with wide eyes for a moment then looked down. "Ya mum is...dead?"

"What? Oh no. I was adopted by Gaston. He was never married. But hes a great parent." She said with a smile. "Oh thats cool. Hold on I gotta get somthing. If somebody comes by and tells you somthing just say 'Hold on a a second'"

"How do I say that?"

"Halten Sie auf einer Sekunde"

"Oh ok."

As Lazslo walked over to the store to find a bathroom Sabrina sat on a bench and waited. As she waited she listen to the wind. It was breezy that day. Every where you went the air was breezy. Sabrina was real quite. She then started to close her eyes and listen to a some what fammiler voice sing to her.

-

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. (x2)_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. _

_A la nanita nana nanita ella._

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea._

_A la nanita nana. Nanita Ella..."_

_-_

As the wnd started to slow down the voice got lower and softer. By the time the wind fully stopped Sabrina was fast asleep.

She was soon woken up by a sudden movment. "DARN! She woke up!" yelled Ben. Sabrina made a quick escape and made a dahs run in a diffrent diraction. She ran down the streets trying not to look back at Ben and Galleria.

She ran though a few parks and rested inside a glass gazebo for a while. "Great Carl what do I do now? Budapest seems like a small city! Im not sure if it is or not! But if it is im totally scared! IDK what to do!" Sabrina said flipping out each word she said.

As she was flipping out Carl was eating a cracker. he was watching Sabrina flip out then he told her somthing.

"Squeak. Squeak Squeak Squeak.Squeak Squeak."

"Oh your right Carl. Just take in a deep breath and then let it out." Sabina said taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"Ok im good. But what now!?" Sabrina asked. Carl looked around the gazebo and found somthing across the park.

"SQUEAK!"

"You found somthing? What is it Carl?"

Carl started to place money inside of somthing and talk on the phone.

"Ok um talking. Your talking on...a stick...no wait your talking on...a phone!"

"SQUEAK!" Carl said jumping on his two feet and pointed over to the phone. Sabrina looked over and saw the teleaphone.

"I always though british phone booths were in England only. Or maybe just London. Oh well" she said.

She then turned to Carl and lifted him up with both hands. She gave him a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Carl. Your a real pal!" she said running over to the phone. As she was running she herd a voice call "FIRE!" Brie looked behind her for a quick second and made a mad run to the left. She could see that Ben and Galleria were rea;;y mad at her 'couse now they were useing cannon and gun to fight her.

-

"FIRE!!!" They shouted together. Three cannons went off and about twenty shots were fired. Sabrina ran away quickly trying to doge all of the shots and balls. When she made it to the booth she put money in quickly that Lazslo gave her earlier. She called the operator.

The operator spoke english which made it eaiser for Sabrina to tell who and where to call. She could hear the phone ringing on the other end. _"Come on. Come on."_

Finally when the other side picked up she could hear the voice of Gaston. This is who she needed to talk to the most.

_"Hello?"_

Another shot was attacked near her.

"AHHHHHHH NO STOP!!! HELLO IS GASTON THERE?!?!" Sabrina said in a worried voice.

_"Is who here? sorry wrong number"_

"NO STOP GASTON!"

_"Uh. . . Gaston here. Whos this?"_

"ITS SABRINA!!"

_"Im sorry Im haveing a bad conntion with you"_

"SABRINA!"

_"Huh?'_

"ITS ME SABRINA!"

_"Sure it is. Shes back from the living dead"_ Gaston voice said. "Oh no! Oh golly! he got the letter already!"

"DAD ITS ME SABRINA I NEED HELP!"

_"Kelp? Look I don't know who you are. but I have no-_

"GASTON ITS ME SABRINA I NEED HELP!!"

"There she is get her! Galleria yelled.

"I'll call back again when time is free!!!" She said hanging the phone up.

She got out of the booth and made a mad run on the path. While she was running she saw a kid on rollor sneaker/blades cumming towards her. "Brie. Its Lazslo. Grab my hand!" he yelled. Sabrina grabbed his hand and pulled herself on to his back. Lazslo held her legs and skated on the path. He was still a little ahead of the bad guys but kept goin'

"So these are the Ben and Galleria people you talked about earlier?" he yelled so Brie could hear them.

"Yeah. And I don't wanna die! Aww Im just trying to get home to see my family and the Egghead monkey brains are trying to stop me!" Sabrina yelled back.

"Well don't worry. I was born be rollerblade all over Budapest. Let me tell you something Sabrina. I TOTALLY LOVE TO BE WILD!" Lazslo screamed. "BORNN TO BE WILLD!" he started to sing. Another cannon ball was made soon after that fired and almost nearly hit them.

-

"AHHHH!!" Sabrina screamed. Lazslo though quickly and grabbed a light pole to turn him. He made a turn to the left and raced down the hill. "Hold on Brie, were gonna get out of here!" he screamed. He made it to a large hill and stopped. Ben and Galleria and the others raced over to them and made a stop at tem.

"So. Sabrina? Whats you and your friend gonna do?" Ben asked laughing at the end of his words.

"Well to tell you Mr.Ben Withrop, Were gonna get outta here!"

"Oh yeah you and what army?"

"Well...we don't have a army..but I do have this plan." he said as he quickly skater down hill. The bad guys ran over and one of them tossed a small cannon at Sabrina's head. Sabrina cough it before it fell to the ground. When they got to the bottom she got off Lazslo back and threw some big rocks inside the cannon.

"Brie! we an't got no time for that! We gotta save your butt from being kidnapped again and being killed!" Lazslo yelled. Sabrina threw in a few more rocks and ran over to the hill. were she saw Ben, Galleria, and 4 other bad guys. "Oh Look Ben, Shes got a cannon! what ever will she do?!" Galleria said rolling her eyes in a goofy way.

-

"Oh I know Galleria. Sabrina thinks she cool just becouse shes gota a canon! HA LOSER!" Ben said picking up a normal size rock and hit Sabrina's head. All of them except Sabrina and Lazslo, laugh while sabrina just looked at them in a evil way.

"And so it begins" she said aiming the canon at Ben head.

"FIRE!" she said as she had the first rock hit Bens head. Ben quickly in a angery way turned around and gave Sabrina a evil look. "So this is the chllange? Well bring it on!" he said picking up some more rocks and throwing them at Sabrina. She managed to miss them all.

She launched one more rock at him. He flew one more at her. (A/n: I know. Rocks are bad to throw. But close to the food fight in the movie)

"Nice work Benjamin Winthrop. You may have skill but you are no match for me and my cannon."

"I can totally beat you Sabrina. Anytime. Anywhere!"

"Then enough talk. Now the rock battle begins!"

Sabina launched a few more rocks at Ben while he threw some more rocks at her. They managed to miss all of the oppements rocks.

"Well Sabrina, Turns out we can go all day" Ben said laughing.

Lazslo went up to Sabrina and gace her a small cake. "A cake?" "Trust me Sabrina just aim at him"

"So do you give up Sabrina?!"

"Nope. Not one bit. Hay Ben?"

"WHAT?!"

"Want some cake!?" Sabrina halfed screamed and talked. She launched the cake at Ben. As the cake got closer to ben it grew bigger and bigger and bigger. When it got ben in the face Lazslo grabbed Sabrina and made a dash run away from that area as possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SABRINAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ben yelledthe whole city herd.

"Lazslo what kind of cake was that?" Brie asked smiling at him. "Grow cake. Its really good I'll give you the recpie sometime. But first you better call your dad again. I'll keep look out." Lazslo said handing her his phone.

She rememberd the number that the operator told her and diel in the numbers. She waited a few rings then the other end picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"GASTON BIRE AGAIN!" Sabrina yelled. She didn't want to loose conntion with him this time.

_"Ok listen here buster im in no mood for a joke right now! Go call 'Moe's' and prank him like that on The Simpsons. BUT! don't call here!"_

"SABRINA! SABRINA! THIRE CUMMING BACK!"

"What?!?!...oohh uhh ok uh...hold on" Sabrina said. She was about to say somthing when a bomb hit near them.

"GIRLY HANG0UP THE PHONE!" yelled some guards.

"NO! STOP IT! Gaston its really me! Sabrina. I totally need help Fast!!"

_"Look here I said call Moes's place and make fun of him!"_

Sabrina herd the dead line and press "Re-diel"

After 1 ring Gaston picked up again.

_"WHAT!!!"_

"Dad its me Sabrina you gotta belive me! I need your help! You see Ben and Galleria are evil people who are only after me for somthing and then thire gonna hurt me more badly then ever! Thire totally evil!"

"_Yeah sure 'Sabrina' Ben and Galleria Winthrop are the birth parents of Sabrina who used to be my daughter but now shes not. And now Shes dead! Shes in heaven and shes dead! I never wanted to loose her but now shes dead!_

_AND IF YOU KEEP CALLING THIS HOUSE AND CALL YOURSELF SABRINA IM GONNA HAVE THE POLICE TRACE THIS CALL! SO BE QUITE!!" He yelled over the phone and slammed the phone down._

Sabrina jumped at the end of his yelling. Lazslo took the phone and grabbed her hand. He skated away from the bad guys and got away from them.

Once they skated 20 miles away. Lazslo looked back at Sabrina. "Cha Cool Sabrina?" he asked. "My dad didn't belive me. He said that I was dead which is really un-true. Im alive." she said.

"Hay don't worry Sabrina. Call back after dinner okay? Lets go eat."

"Cool. Thanks Lazs."

When they got back to Lazslo's house the whole family sat at the dinner tabel and started to eat the Halušky (Hungarin Noodles. Look on Wekikipedia) while they all ate Sabrina ate the food and tried to think of many ways that Gaston could belive that she was alive and needed help. When dinner ended she walked outside for a little while.

Lazslo and his Mom, Juila told her that she can walk to the park for a little while but then walk back home. As she walked around the park she had an idea to get everything going on track.

She looked at her pocket and saw she had enough money to make a call. She ran to the phone booth she used earlier and diled the operators number to get through.

After getting through she waited after a few rings and finally someone picked up.

_"Hello?" _came A voice from the other side.

"Your middle name is Mario. Arts is Lugie. Frannys is Peach. Your last names are Fragmagucci. Except Franny is now Franny Robinson. You live with 14 people. Including you thats 15 members of the household. You look like Elvis Presley. Some people say Art sounds like Adam West,Which I do belive. The fallowing names are in the family.

Petunia Robinson. Fritz Robinson. Tallulah Robinson. Lazslo Robinson. Joe Robinson. Billie Robinson.Luicille Robinson. Bud Robinson. Cornlius Robinson. Franny Robinson. Wilbur Robinson. Art Fragmagucci. Gaston Fragmagucci. Spike.Dimirti. Carl. Tiny." Sabrina said.

There was a moment of slience of the other end for a few seconds.

_"Ok who are you and how did you know that?!"_

"HELLO! Its me Sabrina Fragmagucci. Your daughter"

_"Ok man sure. If your really Sabrina tell me. What is my greatest time record in the Train vs. Cannon race?"_

"23.7"

_"Uh ok that was a easy one heres the real question. If your the real Sabrina only you will know the answer to this question"_

(A/N: I forgot to say in the chapter 'When a stranger calls' when Gaston says that. He told her the story after Sabrina found a picture of him nd Tallulah. She didn't belive it. So she though it was someone else. Sorry : )

_"Ok on September 28th 2010, Which one of my family members did I meet. And they stayed intill Decomber 12th"_

"Tallulah"

"Uh?!?!"

"Tallulah"

"When I was 6 years old what happend to me?"

"You jumped off a roof and broke your leg and spraned a wrist"

There was a few moment os slience. Sabrina couldn't tell if this was a good thing or bad thing..

"Sa. . Sa_brina?"_

"DAD! Finally you get it!" Sabrina said in a excited voice.

_"OmG Sabrina what haooend? Your alive? Where are you? SABRINA I MISS YOU! You should see me right now im crying over the phone of happieness."_

"Dad its ok. Im in major crises right now though."

_"Honey what happend?"_ Gaston asked. Sabrina though she never hear him call her 'Honey' again. She smiled at that but turned that smile into a frown.

She was about to talk to him again but somthing interrupted her.

"GET HER! SABRINA OVER THERE! GET HER YOU FOOLS!" yelled Galleria and Ben in a union.

"_Oh boy... _Uh Gaston I gota go. (Cannon ball is launched and hits the booth) AHHHHHHHHHHH STOP DON'T SHOOT! Dad Scottland. Drummond Castle. BYE!" Sabrina said hanging up the phone. She hung up the phone and ran out the door running away from the bad guys.

-

As she ran towards Lazslo's house she tried not to look back at the bad guys. The bad guys were still launching cannon balls at her. Almost 2 times a ball hit her. She screamed while running. Carl poked his head out and went up her arm to her shoulder. "SQUEAK!?!?!"

"Yeah I called dad. I told him to meet us back at Drummond Castle. Oh I hope hes gets there soon."

"Squeak? squeak squeak squeak squeak?"

"Were going back to Drummond Castle. I gotta go to Lazslo house and grab my backpack before we start running."

"SQUEAK!?!?!"

"Yep. Were gonna run all the way to a airport. But we gotta do that fast before we get attacked again. But I have an idea." She said. Once she got to Lazslo house she got her small black backpack and left quick note for Lazslo.

_Lazslo-_

_Thanks for everything. Im heading back to Scottland. I'll be okay. Thanks for everything. I got your adress and I'll write to you asap._

_Bestfriend._

_Sabrina Fragmagucci. _

She left the note on the fridge and started to run to the airport. Once she got got out of the wood she ran across the park to the street and made a run to airport. "Here Carl you can sleep in the bag" she said putting Carl in the bag. He knew that she might be running at sometime so he went in side a zipper-pocket inside the bag. Sabrina closed the zipper but left some air out for carl.

She then walked inside the airport. It wasn't as busy when she first got here. There was probaly like only 100 people here. As she walked around she waited near a gate. She the saw two gaurds come after her. "GET HER!" they said. Sabrina then ran into the plane and hid from the gaurds.

The gaurda went into the back and looked around for her. Some people were looking at them with a confused look.

"Where is she?" one gaurd asked to the other. "IDK"

-

"Bye guys. Or as they say in greek. 'Αντίο τύποι'" Sabrina said as the doors closed. The plane flew off and Sabrina walked over to the Scottland gate. Just as she started to enter the gate a police officer came up to her.

"Well excouse me little girl. I need to ask you somthing come to my office."

"Im sorry. I can;t I gotta go home."

"Sorry this will just take a min or two" he said pushing Sabrina away from the gate. The police office led her to a gray room that no one used for anything. "I never saw a office like this before Are you sure this is your office? Officer...?"

"Ben. Office Ben...Winthrop" he said taking his hat and glasses off. Sabina gaphs att this and started to back away from him. As she walked bacwards she fell into Gallerias hand. She tossed Sabrina across the room then ran over and kicked her tummy.

"Now you've asked for it! We had to chase you all day every where and now your gonna pay!" she said.

"Non of this would of happend if you didn't come back and pretend to be my parents! I wanted to stay with my real family but then you two had to come along and mess everything up!" Sabrina yelled back.

"REAL FAMILY!? HA! Kid your real family is eaither dead or they just though that you were a ugly looking baby and gave you away so they can never see your face ever again! I do the same if I was your birth dad!" Ben yelled making fun of her.

Sabrina looked wide eyed for a moment then turned into a anger face. "Listen here dude. I love the family im with right now. I love being a Fragmagucci. The family is super cool. And no matter what happends to me. If its a good thing I know that they'll be there to support me. If somthing bad happens I know that they'll help me out of the jam.

You two how ever arn't evening acting like a family to me. Ever saw the movie 'Lilo and Stitch' ?"

"Yeah. Whats your point?"

" Youu guys are soooo not a Ohana towards me!" She said. "My real ohana are the Fragmagucci's and Robinson's. My real family!" She said she reached into her bag and pulled out the cannon from earlier.

With the rocks still inside she shot them at Ben and Galleria's head. They caugh the rocks and both together hrew them back at Sabrina. Sabrina passed out and landed on the floor. Ben went over and picked her up. Then him and his wife walked off to the plane of Scottland. Where they were gonna take care of Sabrina.

**Wow. Of this whole story this is like the longest of all the chapter! Wow Im cool. Well review please. Ember411.**

**Translations.**

**Aggiunta tutti i passagers. Grazie per la volata con noi sulle linee di aria di BlueJay. Goda il vostro tempo qui a Budapest. Uniscali ancora quando state andando a casa. Goda!****-** _Attention all passangers. Thanks for the overhead line flight of BlueJay. We will arivee in Scottland in approximately three hours._

**So trauriges kleines Mädchen Im. Sind Sie okay?-** _Im sorry little girl. Are you ok?_

**Sie sprechen Englisch-** You speak English?

**OH- Einflußverlust-** Hold on miss

**Lazslo,Ich wünsche Sie mit diesem Mädchen bleiben aller Tag und jedes Wort übersetzen. Verstehen Sie?- **

Lazslo, I wish you stay with this girl all day and each word translating for her. Do you understand?

**Sicherer Vati. Sie können auf mir zählen- **Safe dad. You can count on me.


	17. Reunited

Chapter 17

Thanks to Robin

who helped me with this chapter.

**With Gaston, Wilbur, Lazslo, and Tallulah:**

"What do you mean we can't get any tickets to Scottland?" Lazslo asked the guy at the airport desk.

"Im sorry sir. We only have 4 tickets and there already taken" The guy said.

"What if I said we have a family member in Scottlad who counts on us for her dear life. And we have to get there ASAP" Wilbur pointed out.

"Then I say get another plane or wait for more tickets." The guy said. "Hold on" he answerd his phone and herd a mumbled. "I gotta go my son Phil will answer any questions you have." The guy said as Phil sat on the desk. "Need help anywhere?"

"Yeah Phil. Can we have those tickets to get to Scottland. Save my Uncle Gaston daughters butt and then come home and be a haooy family? THANKS!" Wilbur said grabing the tickets. Phil pulled them back. "HAY! Im sorry kid but I can't let you have these. Who Gaston?"

"I am"

"Sorry Gaston. Airport rules I cn't give these to you unless they don't these anymore."

"Yeah okay. But-"

_"Don't worry Uncle Gaston. I've got this" _Tallulah said in his ear. She went to the desk and sat on top of it next to Phil.

"Hay miss get off the desk."

"I will if you give us them tickets."

"NO!"

Tallulah looked at him for a moment. Then she made puppy eyes and a little puppy pout with her lips. "purtty purtty pwese?"

"NO"

"purtty purtty pwese with surgar on top? and A hot fudge sundae on top?"

"Two letter. N-O. NO!"

Tallulah then went up to his neck and rubbed her head up and down while still asking. "Please?" she asked in a puppy voice. Phile tired to fight back but Tallulah was too strong for him.

"FINE! HERE! (Starts crying under the desk) Why do girls have to be sooo cute?"

Tallulah got the tickets and went over to everyone. There was a little voice in her mind saying. "Boyz. They can't handle anything. They make a big deal out of everything. HA!"

When everyone got thire tickets they got on the plane and went to there seats. Lazslo looked out the window while dreaming of his 'girlfriend' Fakhira. Tallulah pulled out a pillow and slep on it. Wilbur was watching Captin Time Hero on t.v. He looked over at Uncle Gaston.

Gaston was staring off into space. His face was white and pale and he had a scared look on his face. His hands were on the arm rest and it was twitching all over the place. His feet started to make a little drumming sound on the ground. Wilbur knew what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry Uncle Gaston. I know that Sabrina can go on without us. She is a strong girl and will make it through anything." Wilbur said putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "And if I know one thing. Sabrina knows that love is with her from the whole family. Now the next thing Im about to play on this recorder is what mom said."

Wilbur started to play the tape. _" Now Wilbur. Love is a powerful strangth that everyone has in them. The strongest love comes from the heart of another person- Don't roll your eyes at me young! As I was saying, Love from another person heart is the strongest ever." "Sure mom give me five examples."_

_"Ok well take your father and I. We love eachother so much. I know that what ever happens to me, He'll always love me. What ever happens to him I'll always love him back."_

_"Example number 2. Take Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston and I. Sure we may fight-" "Which is mostly you and Uncle Gaston. He never fights with Uncle Art. No one fights with Uncle Art."_

_"When we were younger" "Oh ok"_

_"When we were younger we have lots of fights. Be sure enough we always loved each other no mater what happend."_

_"Okay. But Look at Lazslo and Tallulah. Thire siblings and from my view, they never get along."_

"Which is true." Lazslo said behind the seat

"I agree" Tallulah said.

_"Sure honey it may seem that but deep down in thire hearts they both eachother."_

**"LIER!"**

**"TOTAL LIER!"**

**"STOP COPYING ME SIS"**

**"IM SLEEPING!"**

**"HAVE FUN WITH THAT!"**

**"I WILL!"**

**"OK!"**

Wilbur and Uncle Gaston went back to the tape.

_" And besides. Take you for example, Even though your lets say...Uncle Gaston when he was younger...and at this time too...we still love you no matther what happens."_

_"Okay mom Im going t-"_

_"HOLD ON YOUNG MAN! I still have one more example for you."_

_Wilbur rolls his eyes_

_"One more time young man and your grounded! The last example is a good one. Look at Sabrina and Uncle Gaston. Sabrina is a strong girl. The love she has from this family goes into her. And becouse her and Uncle Gaston hang-out alot she earns more love from him._

_So always remember Wilbur. Love is the strongest strangth that everyone has. Nobody can loose it. No one."_

_**End of tape.**_

When Wilbur put the tape away e looked at his uncle. Who had a small smile on his face. His hands stopped twitching his color came back and his feet stopped tapping.

"Thanks Wil. That really helped alot."

"No problem. (Yawns loudly) Im gonna get some rest." He said falling asleep.

"Night Wilbur." Gaston said watching Wilbur fall asleep. Wilbur slept like a baby when he did. Gaston for a moment had a tear in his eye. Wilbur looked like Sabrina when she slept.

**Sabrina POV:**

Back at Drummond Castle with Sabrina still sleeping. Ben and Galleria went up to the room and open the door. They tossed Sabrina to the other side.

"OWW! Hay what happend? Where am I?- (Gaphs) Ben. Galleria. Oh thats it im gonna get out of here! When I do Im heading stright to the police and gonna tell them everything!" Sabrina said turning around. She then notice that the window was lock up.so she turned back to Ben and Galleria and threw rocks at thrie head.

ben and Galleria threw back the rocks. Then they came charging over and started to kick her agents the wall. When they finshed Sabrina held her stomach and moaned a little. Ben then slapped her acrss the face.

"LISTEN HERE BRAT! We said we were gonna hurt you if you tired to escape or contack anyone. Well you made it too far this time! Now when I get back up here from the basement your gonna do the laundry or Im gonna shoot your head open! NOW SHUT UP!" Ben yelled. Sabrina was starting to cry a lot harder now.

Ben slapped her face three more time then he and Galleria left. Sabrina was lyeing on her side. Sher face was all red from the slaps and her eyes were now turning red from her crying. Now what should she do? Carl was in the room and saw what happend. he went over to Sabrina and tried to make her laugh again.

"Car...Car...Car..rl...What...what...am I...'uppose...to?" Sabrina cried though her words. "I...I..Don't wan...wanna die! What should I do?" Sabrina cried some more. Carl looked at her for a moment then gave her an idea.

She listen to the idea and though about it. "Okay. I guess that can work. Its bound to work! I just know it will. Carl your totally groovy." She said giving him a light hug. She then went over to her bag and took out 2 notebooks.

She would sometimes read medical stuff and learn about all kind of disease and poisen stuff. She then would joit them down. In one notebook it was labled 'Disease' another was labled 'Poisen' she looked at the disease book and though of what disease to to choose.

She had to choose one that only a hospital would help cure. But she also had to make sure that it wasn't too serious that they hook her up onto wires and other stuff like that. "Huh. Non of these are good. Guess a stomach ach will only to the trick." She said putting the book away.

She then layed on the floor and started to moan and held her stomach She turned a little on eachside. Becouse she was hit by Ben so many times her forehead was still very high. And becouse she was still very white and pale from everything that made it work nicer. When Ben and Galleria came back to the room with a laundry bag Galleria had him put the laundry bag down and walked over to Sabrina.

"Ben shes very hot. And her stomach looks like it hurts alot. We should take her to the hospital."

"But the hospital is gonna close soon. We can't let her stay there! What if the other guy comes along. I should know becouse she will talk to him!"

"I told...that...I was...in...Budapest. Ow!!! my stomach!" Sabrina moaned some more. "Ben we gotta take her. You herd her the other guy what his name-"

"Gaston"

"Yeah Gaston. She said Gaston is going to Budapest. We can still take her to the hospital. Besides if we don't take her then the stomiach will become more serious. Then it could turn in to a disease then is she get a disease it might cause her to die!

AHHH! And if she dies then what ever her parents left her we won't get! AHHH BEN TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!" Galeria yelled gingerly picking up Sabrina and hurried down to the car.

**NorthFork Hospital.**

"Hi everybody. My name is Dr.Nick (Not simpsons. I own this Dr.Nick) Na dim here to tell you that Sabrina will be OK. The only problem she has is a ABC alphabet stomach ach"

"Whats that"

"Its when the stomiach is digesting food that she had eaten but while its digesting something attacks her stomach and causes it to stop for a while. The organs in her will clear up soon they just need to relax. She'll be ready bye tommrow. Quick question. How did her stomach get attack?"

"Well you see Dr.Nick we were out getting food. She met a dog and fallowed the dog. Then the dog...well...attack her" Ben lied through his teeth. "Well ok. Just come back at noon tomro and she'll be ok."

"Thanks Dr.Nik" Ben said leaving.

**Gaston. Wilbur. Lazslo. and Tallulah.**

"Ok were in Scottland. Its 2:30 in the morning. Now we gotta find Drummond Castle." Wilbur said looking around the busy city. "Well lets ask someone." Gaston said as a blond hair boy and a red-head girl walked bye. "Um excouse me, can you two tell us where Drummond Castle is?"

The girls looked at him for a moment. They gave him a confused look.

"Why would you want to go there?" the redhead asked. She had a strong Scottish voice.

"Becouse someone there is gonna die" Tallulah said.

"Wow. Raven that gonna be 3,055 ghost in Drummond Castle" the Blond said.

"Aye. Thats true Jim." Raven said.

"Whatta mean?" Wilbur asked.

"It happend over a 600 years ago. Like in the year 1056. When Malcolm Canmore and his friends St.Margaret came from Hungary all the way to Scotland to escape prison. When they got here they found the castle and named it Drummond Castle." Jim said.

" And ever since then it has had great history in are great lands. But the house is very haunted by evil ghost who lived there before it was founded. Ever since then anyone who enters the house my or may not be killed." Raven said.

"Wait a min. Isn't there a ghost in that place called Annabella?" Lazslo asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I remember that my friend Fakhira, whos really into ghost, told me that when Annabella died she said somthing like 'A person who looks like me shall die the same way I did. She shall die in a fire of the stick of fire. Made from the devils hand. She will be stuck in Drummond Castle for the rest of herlife' is that like true?" he asked.

Jim and Raven looked at him. "Well your friend is right. Oh infact I've got a picture right here of Annabella" Jim said. He handed the photo to Lazslo. "You can give it to your friend. i have more at the house."

When everyone else looked at the picture thire face got confussed. Annabella looked the same way Sabrina did. "Ok...uh...this is the person were looking for." Gaston said.

"Excouse me?" Jim said.

"This is Sabrina. Shes at Drummond Castle and needs are help."

"Uh no. That's Annabella...OH GLORY! You better get to Drummond Castle fast. Fallow that path it will bring you there. Me and Jim will pray with are hearts to make sure she an't dead."

"Thanks" the 4 said running towards tha castle.

**At Drummond Castle**

When they got to Drummond Castle they searched the whole place. They splited up and fallowed the arrows.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Gaston POV:**_

"Sabrina! Brie! Sabrina honey where are you?!" Gaston called out. He was searching the west side of the castle. He searched over twenty rooms and was still looking for Sabrina.

"Aww man! If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself. Ever. SABRINA!?" He called out.

He then took a quick break and sat down looking around tha place. Drummond Castle was made of black and gray bricks on the inside. There were photos of the people who lived here. One of the giant photos was a picture of Annabella and her parents. She looked quite happy to be with them Her parents seemed happy to be with her.

Under the picture in gold writing on a brick said. _" Annebella Drummond was a beautiful girl. Even though she had died and we all just sat there watching her die her ghost is still in the house. Forever we will love her. _

_Annabella had a beautiful dark night-time shade of black hair. She also had big brown puppy eyes. She lawys smiled where ever she went. If somebody was sad she make them happy. If two people were angery she help thing get better with her famous Haggis Cookies._

_May she Rest In Peace._

_Annabella Sabrina Drummond._

When Gaston read her whole name he start to think 'Ok her middle name is Sabrina. Hmm if ghost are real. Maybe every time someone called Sabrina-my daughter- Annabella would think the call her by her middle name. If ghost are real I hope Annabella can help me with this' He thought. When he finshed this though a blue flash caught his eye. A shadow came near the door. It moved thire hand towards Gaston.

Gaston was confues at this. He though the shdow wanted him to fallow it. He walked towards the hallway and saw the body of the shadow. It came closer to him. It said in a small voice _"Sabrina Fragmagucci"_ Then ran off. "HAY WAIT A MIN!" Gaston yelled fallowing the shadow.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Wilbur POV:**_

Wilbur went downstares into the basement with a flashlight...er...candlestick and looked around all the corners. "Sabrina! Sabrina! Hay Brie where are you?!" he called out.

The basement was full of old boxes filled with old family pictures, jewls, and clothing. The walls were made of the same color brick (Gray) and the stone were black. To tell you the truth Wilbur knew that when the Drummond family member(s) died. They go underground to a area and placed the body in the ground. Some people say that the basement was the most active area of the whole house.

"Sabrina. You here?" He called out. A white flash came passed Wilbur eyes and he jumped outta his skin.

"WHO'S THERE?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" He called spinning around the room with his flash light. _"Wilbur...Wilbur...Wilbur"_ said a voice.

"Whos there?! What do you want?! Im her looking for someone! if you want me out just tell me! Or just tell me where Sabrina is and I'll get out. " He said turning pale.

_"Wilbur. . . Willllllburrrrr. . . Im comeing to get youuuu. . . "_sang the voice in a ghost way

"Noooo please! Don't hurt me Please I just want a little cusen back!"

_"Wilbur. . . Wilbur. . . Willllllbbuurrrrr. . . Wilbur Robinson. . . . Im getting closer. . . Im wamer. . . WILBUR!"_ Scremed the voice. A white flash came again sacring Wilbur outta his pants he dropped the stick and tried to fallowing the light from the top of the stairs. He ran faster then he ever did in his life. _"Wilbur I getting closer. Im about to tutch your shoulder"_ the voice said.

Wilbur gave a girl shriek and ran faster.

_". . . I've. . . . GOT YOU!"_ Screamed the voice grabbing Wilbur shoulder. Wilbur shreaked loder and fell on the ground in a terror way. His hands were over his head and his whole body was shakeing. The thing that scared him lightly tapped him. Wilbur slowly turned around to face the thing.

The thing that scared him was a human hand. The hand was blue and it had nothing holding it. The hand waved at him. Wilbur had wide eyes and moved his hand to wave back. "Uh..hello..."

The hand waved back at him. It then slowly went over to his ear. It said.

_"I was only jokeing back there. I love to have fun. Besides I only said I was cumming to get you becouse I want you to fallow me"_ said a girls voice. The hand then jumped off his should and ran up the stares.

Wilbur just sat in his place. He didn't get up or anything. The hand came back down and slapped his face.

_" FALLOW ME IF YOU WANNA SAVE SABRINA FRAGMAGUCCI!" _she yelled.

Wilbur stood still. The hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to the top of the stairs. Wilbr spaced out for a few moments then he snapped out and falloed the hand. _"Am I crazy!? or is this real?!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Lazslo and Tallulah's POV:**_

Lazslo was upstairs in the east side of the house. He flew up to all the high places and searched there. "Hay Sabrina. You in any of these rooms?" he called out. "WOW! Scotland had great painting. I should get a art book of scotland paintings" he laughed a little.

"Brie!?" He called out again. He kept looking all over the place. "That Ben and Galleria are so going to prision when I get my hands on them. Aww man if anythings happens to Sabrina. Uncle Gaston won't forgive himeslef. Everyone will be sad. And everything will be a colorless world."

"That movie Annie. And that song 'Hard Knock Life' is so Sabrinas song during this whole thing. She got trick. She must ave a ampty stomach. And everything!" Lazslo screamed. He was now on the top of the Castle. He ran into his sister who was also looking.

"Hay TT. Find anything?"

"Nope did you Lazslo?"

"Nope.Man I hope Sabrina's ok. I mean first of all shes 1yrs old. She still hvae a long time ahead of her. 2: Looking at her size anyone could beat her up. Which brings me to Number 3: Remember when we first met her?" Lazslo said sitting down.

"Yeah I know. She got beatin' up by that other kid. Then she got attacked again. I hope she's been okay the pass few weeks." Tallulah said sitting with her brother.

Then looked at the other and then got up to look around again. "Hay TT. I found somthing...I...think..." Lazslo said looking at a white light. When TT came over she had wide eyes at this light too.

"Whats that?" She asked in a low whisper. "IDK" Lazslo answered.

_"Lazslo. Tallulah fallow me. I know where Sabrina is. Fallow me"_ the white ghst body said. She tehn walked out a door and down the stairs.

"Should we?" Lazs question.

"Well Shes knows were looking for Sabrina. I think we should." Tallulah said fallowing the ghost with Lazslo.

----------------------------------------------------

_**No Ones POV:**_

"AHHH GHOST HAND STOP FALLOWING ME!" Yelled Wilbur.

"Hay SHADOW FIGURE COME BACK!" yelled Gaston

"SIS THAT GHOST IS GONE NOW!" Lazslo yelled.

"LAZSLO? UNCLE GASTON? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Wilbur asked.

"WILBUR? LAZSLO? TT? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gaston asked.

They all ran though the house trying to find the other(s) They fallowed the shadow, or hand, or ghost body.

They kept runnin' and runnin' intill.

**BOOM!**

They ran into each other. They rubbed thire head getting back up.

"Hay did anyone else see a human hand walking around?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope. But I saw a shadow." Uncle Gaston said.

" We didn't see eaither. Me and Tallulah saw like a ghost body." Lazslo said.

"Im not sure if we saw a ghost body Lazslo" Tallulah pointed out. When they looked to see the three objects, the objects started to form together. The hand attached itself to a missing space on a arm. The ghost body started to form its self to a human ghost body. The shadow attached its self behind th body. When the ghost finshed herself she walked over to them.

"Hello Im Annabella Drummond. Im so sorry that I scared you all but I wanted you all here. Becouse I like totally know that some people here might think the other person is crazy about the ghost fallowing them. Although, it was fun fooling around with one person." Annabella had a stong Scottish voice.

"Whos that?"

"_Willllllbbuurrrrr. Wilbur Robinsons. . . _' Aww im sorry Wilbur but that was fun!" Annabella said laughing a little.

"Yeah yeah yeah funny. So what do want with us?" Wilbur said being annoyed.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Sabrina is of course, alive, and that she is not here. Shes at 'NorthFolk Hospital' She pretened to play sick so she could get away and find you all. You must go quickly. Go and Save Sabrina" Annabella said.

"Thanks Annabella. How can we ever repay you?" Gaston said.

"Well first. Wilbur give back my ruby necklace and sapphire earings. (Wilbur puts them back in the box) Tallulah give back my shoes"

"I wasn't going to take them. No offince but I don't like them. They ugly and smell bad." Tallulah said putting them down.

"Thanks. Well good luck" She said as she walked through the wall.

"Well you herd Annabella. Let's save Brie!" Gaston said.

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sabrina POV:**

Back at the hospital Sabrina was in a room waiting for the lights to go out. It seems liked forever for the lights to go out.

"The lights better go out soon. I wanna find Dad soon and tell him everything about Ben anf Galleria Winthrop." She said looking around the room. She looked over to a bag where her shirt, skirt, and sweater were. Carl was in her Skirt and poked his head out. He jumped to the floor and ran over to Sabrina.

He went up to the middle of her heart and started to sleep on it. Sabrina giggled as she was breathing for Carl to rest. he used her pinkie to rub Carl's back gingerly as he slept.

"Alright Doctor. All the kids in this hallway are asleep. I'll put the light out." A nrse said.

"Thanks you nurse. Im going home. Jake is still in so go to him for anything. Night Jenny." The doctor said as he went out the door and the nurse turned off the light.

"Darn! I though everyone in a hospital went home. Hmmmm" Sabrina though looking around the room. She was on the 14th floor. "Well, If I did it once. . . " She said picking up Carl and getting out of bed without making a noise. She then walked over to the bag and went to the bathroom to change. When she got out she pulled up her knee-highs and went to the window.

She put Carl in her backpack and closed the zipper. She climb to the window-still and looked down.

"If I did it once, I can do it again." She said looking down. She took in a a quick breath and the let it out. She then jumped down from the window hopeing that she would fall and her back or stomach.

She landed on her back and left a grass stain on the grass. Sabrina got up slowly and made sure that the grass was back to normal so that no one founded her mark. She then brushed grass of her skirt and knee-highs and bagan to walk quickly to Drummond Castle.

"I hope its not too late." she though.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaston, Wilbur, Tallulah, and Lazslo.**

As Gaston, Wilbur, Lazslo and Tallulah also walk quickly to the hospital, Lazslo and Tallulah looked at the sky.

They sky was still dark. it was maybe like 2:00am or something. Lazslo looked at his watch.

"Hay guys it 2:03am. We better find her soon."

They walked pass the ocean taking a quick rest. They looked at the ocean and they all (Which was more like Gaston, and Lazslo) though the ocean smlled good. "How can you guys stand that smell!? Its bad!" Tallulah cried.

"I know! It smell like a dumpster!" Wilbur said holding his nose. Lazslo and Gaston just shrugged at them and went back to the view.

"Okay. I know this is a stupid question but...Anyone here belive the Lockness monster? I certinly don't" Gaston siad. "I don't" Wilbur said. "A monster an't real. And besides, if monsters were real why would one stay at this smelly place!"

"I don't" Lazslo said. "Me eaither" Tallulah agreed.

"Well. Well...Well...If it an't the Robinson red-heads and black hair kid with thire stupid Uncle." ben said from behind.

Gaston and Lazslo looked back from the ocean to see ben and Galleria with two other guys. THey stood up and made a fist in there hands. "Where. Is. Sabrina.?" Gaston said through his teeth.

"She's dyeing at the hospital you dumb egg-head!" Galleria yelled.

"Aww. Come'on we totally know she an't dieing! Com'on bring it on! Bring it on! Show me what cha got! show me what cha got!" Wilbur said making himself look like he was about to wrestal.

A guard did the same thing. Soon everyine else did the same. "Your not Sabrina's birth parents! We want her back! Even if she is Dyeing we want her to know that we came to find her! Where is she?!" Gaston yelled.

"We an't tellin' ya! Ya get outta here or im gonna hurt you!" Ben said. His family and Gaston's family came closer to eachother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaston faced Ben.

Lazslo faced Guard # 1

Tallulah faced Galleria

Wilbur faced guard # 2.

"Just tell us where Sabrina is" Wilbur said.

"Never!" Gaurd 2 said. He the slapped Wilbur face and soon everyone begane to fight. People were being thrown. Others were getting kicked. Some were biteing other hands. So far the good guys were winning. That is intill Galleria and Guard number 1. hit Lazslo and Tallulah together at the same time. They both fell on the ground blacked out.

Wilbur was being picked up by Gaurd number 2's arm. Wilbur was near the hand and bit the han. The bad guy sung Wilbur across the ground and was hit by a tree.

Wilbur stood up and did a head-butt in the guys stomach. The guy was near the edge and Wilbur 'Accidently' pushed him off thie edge. This sent the guard in the water.

Gaston was on the ground with Ben fighting on top of him. Ben slaped Gaston's right side of the face and knocked im out. Wilbur ran over and jumped on Bens back.

Ben's eyes were being coverd by Wilburs hands. Wilbur used his legs to start chokeing Ben while he put his index fingers in his mouth. "Hay Ben say WET WILBUR!" Wilbur said putting his index fingers inside Bens ear's.

Ben yelled out "GROSS!!! GROSS KID!!" Then he flipped over Wilbur from his back and held Wilbur with one hand, holding both of Wilbur's hands. Wilbur tried to kick Bens stomach but could barly reach it. Ben was about to slap Wilbur face when Gaston ran over and did a head-butt on the stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben sent Wilbur on the ground in a hard way. Gaston was fighting Ben again. This time however Gaston started to punch Ben's mouth and right side of the face.

Ben flipped over Gaston to his back. Gaston looked like he was about to black out. His face was still red from al the slaps and other stuff. But he was luckly that he didn't get a black eye or somthing.

Ben stood over him. "Don't worry Gaston. Sabrina will be okay. She'll see you soon...in heaven!" Ben said laughing at the end. Ben was about to kick Gasttons head intill something happend. Something grabbed Bens neck so hard ben started to choke a lot.

Ben tried to untie the hand around him but it was useless the arms around him didn't let go of him. Ben started to the edge of the water. "Let...go..of..me!" he said trying to get the person off him. "NO!" the voice yelled back. Gaston managed to pull himself together.

He looked over at Ben who was about to fall off the edge of the water. When he herd the voice say 'NO' he looked over to see if he could find the familler voice. To his surprise he found out the voice of the person. "Let...go...of...ME!' Ben yelled again. He was on his foot now.

"NO!" yelled Sabrina. The moment she yelled that at him, Ben fell off the cliff Falling into the water.

"SABRINA!!!!!" Gaston shouted in a scared, panic voice. He jumped from his feet and ran over to the cliff. He looked down at the water. The water was splaching up agents the rocks and crashing like race cars do when they carsh into another race car and they both blow up into a fire. The rocks at the bottom were super sharp that it could go through anything.

Even a human body. Gaston's faced turned white and pale then the times he did before. His eyes started to get all watery and tears ran down his cheeks. He made a small noise in his voice and fell flat on his front body. He then started to cry harder now and made a few sobs.

----------------------------------------------

_"No!...No this can't be! I came to save her. This can't...this can't be! (sobs more) I...I love Sabrina I wanted her to live. Please don't let her die. Please don't ler her... ... ... (sobs for another min or so) die!"_ Gaston said crying some more.

Lazslo, Wilbur and Tallulah came over and lifted him up to give him a hug. They hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Shhh Uncle Gaston. its ok. Shhh" Tallulah said saying stuff to calm him down.

"Yeah. Maybe shes alive" Wilbur said.

_"Wilbur think again"_ Lazslo said turning Wilbur head over to the water. The water was a red color now.

"WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaston cried. He hgged the three of them back and cried some more. As they hugged him Wilbur looked down at the water.

--------------------------------------------------

He then saw somthing comeing up from the water. He couldn't see what it was becouse his eyes were blury. Carl ran over and went up Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur wanted to scream at this but the mouse pointed at the water. Wilbur looked back between the water and Carl. When he looked back at the water he saw somthing's head pop up.

_"Is...is that who I think it is?"_ Wilbur said in his mind. He looked down a littler closer and dried his eyes. Down in the water he could see a face. but not just anyones face.

this face belonged to only one person in the world.

that face is: Sabrina Fragmagucci.

"HAY GUYS LOOK DOWN AT THE WATER!" Wilbur screamed. Everyone looked down at the water and thire faces turned in to smiles and other stuff. "SABRINA!" They all called. Sabrina looked up and waved back at them. She pointed over to a beach near by and started to swim there.

--------------------------------------------------------

The others all ran to the beach to find her. At the beach Sabrina walked up to land and rested for a few moments. She was really happy that her family found her. Her real family. She then got up and dried her eyes. When she opend them she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh gosh...Sabrina. Sabrina honey I thought I never see you again." Gaston said crying tears of happyness. Sabrina hugged back and cried some tears too. " I though I never see you again Dad."

"Oh Sabrina. I never want to loose you again." Gaston said in a soft whisper to her. "I missed you alot. When i got the letter I was sad for two days. When you called I was totally flipping out."

"Yeah. I can guess that." Sabina said make a small giggle.

"Yeah. But the moment you told me that it was you and that you were a problem I came right away." He said in a soft whisper still. He looked at her for a moment and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I'm just so glad that your okay."

"Even if I gotten beatin' up more?" She said. Gaston looked at her. He was so busy with hugging Sabrin and all that he didn't notice that Sabrina got hurt a few times. He smiled at her and brushed some of her hair back.

"Of course. When we get home we can look at the stuff later."

"Groovy." she said.

-------------------------------------------------

"I though I told you a million times! WERE NOT IN THE 60's AND OR 70's! STOP SAYING GROOVY!" Wilbur yelled running over. With Lazslo and Tallulah by his side.

"Can't I just say it now? I mean...like..ok ya know what Wilbur Im just gonna say groovy!" She said hugging him. He hugged her back. he then lifted her up and swung her a little. "Oh I met your friend. Whos name I don't know." e said handing the gray mouse to Sabrina.

"Carl."

"Yeah. Carls gonna be happy like everyone else when we get home Brie" Lazslo said taking Sabrina from Wilburs arms and huging her.

"Well I know that. but I mean. the mouse. Carl. its his name. If it wern't for him I never see you guys again. He helped me along the way and everything." Sabrina said hugging Lazslo back.

"AHHHH!!" Talluah screamed. "Is he gonna bite me or somthing??!?!"

"Nope he's a good mouse. He would hurt a living thing...unless it a rat then well...He hates rats so he would fight them. But that the only thing he can hurt." Sabrina explained. She then hugged Tallulah amd Carl gave Tallulah a kiss on the right cheek.

"Well he is kinda cute." TT said.

After all the hugging the police came and took Ben and Galleria away. Everyone else went to the airport and got aborde the plane. The plane left at 2:31am.

Lazslo was sleeping on the widow armchair. Tallulah was sleeping on her own chair. (THey were on first-class) Wilbur was sleeping next to Lazslo, drooling on the robe. Gaston was leaing back on the chair with his head turned to the left with a tiny smile on it. Sabrina was sleeping on his arm. She was cuddled close to his side and was coverd up by a blanket.

They both smiled knowing from that moment on, They would always be together. Forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was that? Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with Chirstmas and stuff.**

**Anyways. Drummond Castle is a real place. Im not sure if its haunted by real ghost. But it was funny that I made Wilbur scared.**

**Wilbur: I was not!**

**Me: Oh really? (Rolls eyes)**

**Wilbur: YES!: I was just uh...scared that Sabrina was dead!"**

**Me: Oh Wilbur haven't you notice that Sabrina can take care of herself. Bye herself?"**

**Sabrina: yeah Wilbur. I can take care fo myself.**

**Wilbur: Sure Sabrina. How do you explain that you gotton beating up alot?**

**Sabrina: Well Im tiny, big people think tiny people are targets to beat up.**

**Me: Yeah Wilbur. Little people can take care of the self. Ever see a t.v show called 'Little People. Big World'? The parents on that show and I belive 2 of the kids are tiny. And they are real. Takeing care of themself even if they are tiny.**

**Sabrina: I totally agree with Ember411. Shes right. They can take care of them self. So can I can take care of my self. groovy right?"**

**Wilbur: STOP SAYING THAT!**

**Sabrina: Stop saying what?"**

**Wilbur: Groovy**

**Sabrina: "Why?"**

**Me: Yeah why?**

**Wilbur: its not cool! **

**me: YEAH WILBUR IF SABRINA LIKES IT THEN SHE CAN SAY IT!"**

**Wilbur: OH YEAH EMBER411? TAKE THIS! (Slaps me hard across the face)**

**Me: Wilbur. Andrew. Robinson. IM TELLIN' YOUR MOTHER! AND EVERYGIRL IN THE WORLD THAT YOU DID THAT! (I start runnin' out the door)**

**Wilbur: NO! Stop Ember411. I didn't mean too. Stop no one will love me. I need to be loved by Wilbur Fans! (Runs out the door.)**

**(Sabrina still standing around)**

**Sabrina: Well review this chapter please and thank you. Oh and the next one is so good!."**


	18. Meet Sabrina's Birth Parents

Chapter 18

Sabrina's Past.

is this story goin' good so far?

In this chapter Jack Black is not the real one.

I just made him up.

When everyone came home from Scottland, the rest of the family was in a big surprise to see Sabrina. When she enter the living room door and said "Hi Peoplez" the whole family looked at her for a moment then came running over to her. They hugged her to death.

As for Wilbur, Lazslo, and Tallulah. They were grounded for two weeks. Since they went on the trip and used computer clones to take thire place at the house. But they didn't mind. They were grounded becouse they save thire little cusen.

After a little while things went back to normal. Sabrina still hang-out in her room for a while. Only this time she had Carl (Mouse) to talk to. She was happy that the family let her keep him. As Franny said 'Well he did help svae you. Without him we wouldn't see you again'

Sometimes she tell Carl things that she did on her delverys, at the orphange, or what she did at the house when she got adopted/ met the Robinsons/Fragmagucci and other stuff.

"Squeak squeak squeak?"

" I don't know Carl what happend to them. Im not sure if my birth parents are alive. I wonder if they are" Sabrina said sliding down the pole and walked around the house.

" I know that there must be a good reason, but what is it?" She asked herself. She handed Carl a small piece of a cookie crumb. Wilbur happend to walk bye and notice that Sabrina was on the sofa looking blue. "hay Brie. Whats up? Everything ok?" He asked sitting down with her.

"Yeah im fine. Everythings cool." she sigh.

"Liar. You said. 'im fine. Everythings cool' I can belive im saying this but if everything was okay you would say 'Im groovy. Everythings groovy' what the matter?"Wilbur said pulling Sabrina towards him.

"Well...its just that...Wilbur? do think my real parents loved me?" she asked in a quite voice.

"Well of course they would! Who don't love a girl like you!" He shouted. Sabrina laughed at his jump and went on.

"Well then what do you think happend to them? Is there anyway we could like find out?" She said standing on the sofa.

"That...is a excellent question." Wilbur said as his faced shined up. Sabrina was confussed at him. Did he have a answer? She just asked a excellent question? what was Wilbur talking about?

"Come and fallow me Sabrina." He said taking her hand and leading her quickly to the gararge. When they were in the hallway they rn into Carl.

"Opps. Sorry Carl."

"Oh thats ok. Atleast someone here says sorry when they run into someone (stares coldly at Wilbur) anyways where you two going?"

"Carl. Im on a mission here. Were going to the garage we need you to cover us up." Wilbur said still holding Sabrina's hand dragging her halfway to the garage. "What!? Wilbur your grounded remember!" Carl yelled fallowing them.

"Yeah Carl. I know that. But were going to the past for a good reason."

"What's that?" Carl and Sabrina asked. "Sabrina my friend, were going to see your parents. But first we need somr DNA from you. Take out a string of hair and i'll take blood out of you" Wilbur said. Sabrina took a piece of hair out while Wilbur took a needle and got some blood.

He then put the blood and the hair on a DNA scanner.

"Yep. Just as I though. You arn't a Winthrop like Ben and Galleria. Ben might of just taken the same blood somehow and made my dad have that blood instead. Then they just fixed the pictures around."

"So if im not a Winthrop? Who am I? besides Fragmagucci."

"Sabrina Fragmagucci. You are Sabrina Black."

"Sabrina Black?" she asked.

"Sabrina Black?" Carl asked.

"Yep Sabrina Black. Well i've got a good time year to go to. Carl will be back soon." Wilbur said hopping the the michine. "Fine Wilbur. I'll call once in a while. Bye Sabrina. Good luck the parents." Carl said waving.

"Thanks Carl. Bye" Sabrina said as she buckled herslef in. The time machine rose and Wilbur punched in the date.

2034, June 21st. 2:00pm

The time michine then drove itself into the time.

June 21st. 2034.

Euorpe Mts.

When the time machine landed in the mountains both Wilbur and Sabrina hopped out. Sabrina looked around the area.

"Wlibur where are we?"

"That is a excllent question. We are at the Europe Mountains. This is where it al bagan. Here put this sweater on. Its cold" Wilbur said handing her the sweater. She threw it on then her and Wilbur walked up the snowy montain.

"GET HIM YOU FOOLS! HES GETTING AWAY!" Yelled a voice. Wilbur and Sabrina looked to the right and saw a guy snowbording down the mountain on a cardbord box. Some other people were behind his throwing fire cracker at him.

The guy on the cardbord bending down a little then jumped off the box to a tree. The people behind him saw that they were going to a cliff and they all jumped off. They threw themself into a pile and the guy in the tree shot a net at them.

"Nobody messe with me" He said.

"No one but me! The evil Lavaboy." Lavaboy said throwing rocks at the guys head. "I've got you this time Lavaboy!" he said as he shot a net. Lavaboy quickly burned the net. And shot another lava rock. "No one can stop me! HA HA HA!" he laughed.

"Sure that guy can't. But I can. Take this!" a girl said kicking Lavaboy's head. Lava was shooting outta hia hands. "Who are you?" Lavaboy asked. "That is a excllent question" she said. She then took out a net and shot the just. This time however Lavaboy didn't get out.

"Well that shows that guy." She said. "Hay women. I had this guy! You totally did that on purpous!"

"And you are who?" the women asked. The girl had brown hair. It was long and wavy it went down to her back almost to her wast. She had small brown puppy eyes that looked like chocolate. She had a pretty smile on her face.

"Im Jack. Jack Black." Jack had dark midnight jet black hair. He had big green eyes that were a jade color. He was a inch taller then this girl. He had a mediam size noise and ears. So did the girl.

"Well hello Jack Black. Im Aqua. Aqua Marine. I know thats the name of a movie but when I was born my parents made a joke for me." She said shaking his hand.

'Wow. Aqua's a nice name. Shes pretty' Jack though. "Chicken!" he yelled. "Huh?" Aqua asked in a confussed look.

"Chicken's are uh..." Jack tried to think of what to say. 'Great Jack you said somthing random. Say somthing' "Nice"

"Yeah, I guess chickens are nice. Well I gotta go see you later Jack." Aqua said running towards the cliff. She jumped off and started to surf on her Hover Board.

Jack watched her fly off for a moment then he called HQ to get the bad guys.

' Spy girls think thire better then guys. I hope I never get a spy girl. Or a partner' he though.

Wilbur and Sabrina watch all this happen from behind a rock. They were totally surpries that they actually got to see a action scene.

"Wow." Wilbur said.

"I know my parents are like. . . spies for the goverment! Groovy!" Sabrina said.

"We actually I was gonna say your mom is hot." Wilbur said turning red. Sabrina then slapped his arm. "Oww. What was that for. She is." he said rubbing his arm.

"Can we fallow my dad?"

"Sure. I see his pick up right now. Lets go." Wilbur said sliding down the mountain to the michine. When they got in Wilbur turned the time michine invisible and they fallowed the helicopter. They fallowed the helicopter to the city and landed on the roof.

"Alright boys. Your goin' to jail for about six months. This time however you an't gatting away." Jack said putting them in the cell. "I'll will get my revenge! Curse you Jack Black!" Lavaboy yelled.

"Ahh. Captin Jack Black. Wonderful work today." General Harry said coming in.

"Thanks General. So any more missions today?"

"Nope. I'll let you know when though. Go do that day job you have. Whatever that is."

"You mean business dealer?"

"Yeah that thing. Good luck today" General Harry said leaving. "Thanks." Jack said. he looked at his watch and pressed the green button. he quickly changed into his lavender blue shirt and black pants. he threw on his sun glasses and walked out the door.

As he walked down the street he said 'Hi' to a few of his friends. Both spies and non-spies. he came across a building where inside, he saw a guy holding up a gun to the people inside. Jack looked at his watch real quick 'Yeah I've got time." he said. He pressed the blue button and changed quicklt into his spy clothing.

"Allright. Give us the money or we'll shoot!" Yelled the burgler. "Ok..just don't hurt anyone" the guy said opening the cash resgister. "Hurry up or else!" the burgler shouted.

"Not so fast burgler." Jack said. The burgler tunred around to face Jack. He tunred to see a small boy holding tight on to his mother. The burgler grabbed the boy from his mother.

He held the kids neck with his arm and held the gun to the side of his head. The boy and his mother started to cry hard with tears down thire face.

"Leave or I'll shoot the boy's head open.". Jack looked at him for a moment then he secretly grabbed his invisible net. He then said. "Aww Nuts. You've got me!" and threw his hand at him.

Which caught the boy instead. "Opps. my bad"

The boys mother ran quickly to her son and started to hug and repeating to kiss his cheek. The burgler then turned around to Jack. He threw his gun down and jumped onto Jack.

They both fought with thire bare hands. Jack was winning the fight. That was intill the burgler punched his head, ran over to a baby carrige, grabbed the carrige and held another gun towards the baby, who was crying.

"Stop fighting. Leave and get out. Or else." he said slowly getting ready to shoot the baby.

The mother moved slowly towards her baby but then moved back when the gun was being held towards her head. Jack had no choise. He started to move back and watch the baby carrige being wheeled over to the cash resgister and be handed the money.

"Thank you. Now if everyone must move to the back of the building, I'll peacefully leave the building and go home." He said taking a quick bow. The mother moved a little close towards him and asked in a quite voice. "Can I have my baby back please?"

The burgler looked at her for a moment. "Let me think. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Uh NO!" He yelled. Just then a kick from behind him knocked him out. Jack smiled and said.

"Thanks for the money" he said takeing the money from the carrige and handed it back to the cash resgister guy. He then looked at the mother who was crying softly and hugging her child. Who stopped crying the moment she was back with her mother.

Jack smiled at this picture and then was nocked out by the burgler hand. He held a knife to Jack's head and say 'Perpare to die. mr.Spy' then he herd a voice from above him.

" Quick question. Why do bad guys think they always win?" it asked. Jack looked above grom the guys head and saw Aqua standing on a 5,999 dollar crystal glass chandelier. She was holding the pole and was looking right down t the burgler.

"Well. Did you answer my question?" She asked again.

"Be a good girl and wait your turn to be killed." The burgler said turning back to Jack. Aqua made a angery face at him and then used her spy belt tp attach herself to the ceiling. She swooped down and kicked the bad guy towards the wall. She then helped up Jack.

"Hay I had him this time. Aqua person I had him this time" Jack said.

"Well from the looks of it, It looked like you didn't have it under control." She said. "In fact you can't do anything alone"

"Well sorry Aqua. Im a person who dose mission, and other stuff alone." 'Jack you better hope that this girl like you' he said in his mind.

'NO! I work alone. I will always work alone!' said the other side of his brain.

"Well okay then. I'll once again let you take it this time. See you later Jack-a-nator" She said takeing a quick look at her watch

. "Shoot im goin' to be late." She said running out the door. Jack watched her run out the door with a smile on his face.

**Wilbur and Sabrina POV**

Wilbur and Sabrina saw this fight go on and liked it so far.

"Wow. My parents are totally groovy." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. Your mom is still hot though." Wilbur smiled.

"Forget Wilbur. if hes my dad. and shes my mom. thire married and have me."

"Fine." Wilbur pouted.

"So what now?"

"Well I just herd that Jack got a a mission. Hes gotta go to Egypt to stop a bad guy. To Egypt!" Wilbur said flying to Egypt.

**2037**

Back at '37 Franny and Cornlius were looking for Wilbur.

"Where is he?" Franny asked.

"I don't know." Cornlius said. "We looked in the backyard.. His room. The kitchen. The dining room. The living room. Art's. room. Lazslo's room. Tallulah's room. Are room. My parents room. Gaston's room. Billie and Joe's room. Fritz and Petunia room. We've looked every where. Hes no where to be found." he said sitting on the chair in his Lab.

Franny sat next to him trying to think of where her little trubble maker could be. "Well. I asked some people. And they had no idea. What about you? did you ask anyone."

"Only Tiny. His responce was a lick meaning no." Cornlius laughed a little. Franny laughed a little too then sighed.

"Where could he be? Its almost dinner time and I know he gonna be hungery when he gets at the table."

Just then Gaston poked his head in. "You two see Brie anywhere? Dinners in like 2 mins."

"No. Sorry." they said. Gaston cocked a eyebrow. "Whats the matter?"

"We can't find Wilbur eaither. You seen him?" Cornlius asked. "Nope sorry." Gaston said walking in.

They all stood around and though where Wilbur and Sabrina were. As they did Gaston leaned on the table and pushed up a lever. The lever opend up a t.v and asked for a name.

"What. Is that!?" Franny and Gaston asked in a union.

"Oh. Thats the 'Super-Finder 4,000'. Its just shows where people are and stuff. Not really a memory scanner. Just like tell where you are and stuff. I forgot all about this." Cornlius said. He then went to the keybord and typed in.

Wilbur Robinson.

Sabrina Fragmagucci

The computer then scanned the names, showed a picture of Wilbur and Sabrina, and then a popup said

'Wilbur Robinson and Sabrina Fragmagucci. June 22. 2034. Theyr going to Egypt'

The three parents looked at this and then went to video camra mode. They saw Wilbur and Sabrina flying over the ocean to Egypt. "THEY TOOK THE TIME MICHINE! TO EGYPT!" Franny screamed.

"How?! Why?! Whos idea?!" Gaston screamed. Cornlius typed in some other stuff. "Gaston I can your questions. 1: They used the Time Michine.

2: It looks like thire fallowing some guy named Jack Black.

and 3: Bet you its Wilbur idea." He said. All three adults looked back at the screen. Hopeing that te kids will be okay.

**Well how was that? Read and Review please.**

_**Ember411**_** And Wilbur, Stop saying that Sabrina's mom is hot!**

**(Wilbur Rolls his eyes and dose 'Blah blah blah' with his hand)**

_**Me: **_**Im not listening to you Wilbur. Leave.**

**Wilbur runs off.**

_**Me: **_**Boyz :(**


	19. Are first Mission Together

Sabrina's Parents

Part 2

When Wilbur and Sabrina landed near a pyramid thet waited around for Jack. As they did Sabrina looked at her necklace and sighed a little. Wilbur eyed her for a moment.

"Hay Bire maybe your parents gave that too you. Are you gonna open it?"

"No. I'll open it when the timeing is right."

Then they saw a helicopter come down and saw Jack fly outta it. He thenlanded with a loud thunp and looked around.

"Captin Jack Black. General Harry here. Your mission is to find out and stop Dr.Dr.Simon's plan."

"Thank General. Dr.Dr.Simon is my favorite villian to fight."

"That's good. Did you canged into your spy gear?"

"Yep. I've got everything. Spy gear, Nightvision sun glasses, and utility belt." Jack said walking to the pyramid and talking on the walkie-talkie. "That good captin. Now your partner should be there by now."

"Okay General-WAIT! did you say partner?!" Jack asked stopping in his place. "Thats right. Her name is Aqua. She will be helping you on this mission. She is quite good at fighting." General Harry said.

'Yeah. little Ms.Show off' Jack though. "Uh yeah thats good."

'Good Jack. You can get to know her more' said one side of his brain.

'Mission first. Then don't hang-out with the girl. You work alone remember?' said the other side of his brain. Jack just shook his head and went to find Aqua.

Wilbur and Sabrina fallowed Jack to the pyrimid. "I remeber my trip to Egypt's Pyrimid. It was fun" Wilbur said.

"Really. Was it the same one as this one?" Sabrina asked looking at him. "Yeah. Somthing like this."

When Jack to the the pyramid he looked around for Aqua. He couldn't find her anywhere. "Hmmm. Maybe she went inside the pyramid. Question is, How?" He asked himself looking around. A piece of paper landed on his head. He opened it up.

--

"Jack. Look up"

Jack looked up to see someone or something on top of the pyramid. it was Aqua. he rolled his eys and used his belt to climb up the triangle. nce he got to the top he notice that Aqua was opening a brick slightly and looked inside.

"Nice to see you again Jack-a-nator." She said.

"Yeah whatever." He said looking in the hole too.

Down below stood Dr. Dr.Simon and his arm of japan worriers.

"Atlast my arm of Japan worriers. My plan is complet. Now I will take over the world for sure! HA HA HA!" he laughed and pulled down his blue prints.

"This here is my plan. Tonight when the full moon rises over this pyramid in this room the king, King Tuit, Will rise and give all his power to someone. That someone is me. Then once that's finish I will use my powers back in the city..

.Oh and bye the way...George the city is Todayland. I know your new so i'll just had to tell you.

Anyways. Once we get at the city I will go to The City Hall. I will take over the city with Cornlius Robinson Inventions and take over the Robinson Industry!

Then once that's done I will take over the world. Chikdren will work,

Teens will have babies and work with the little kids. Old people will work thire butt of till they die.

And adutls will work hard and have babies too.

Well all the adutlts excapt one. Ahh Billie Collisky. I miss you.

Why did you ever break up with me?" He said as a picture popped up. the picture showed Dr.Simon with his arm around Billie's wast and kissing her left cheek while she blushed.

"She will be my queen. My beautiful queen" he went on.

He told the rest of his plan while Jack and Aqua listen.

**Wilbur** **and** **Sabrina**

**---------------------------------**

Wilbur and Sabrina were above Jack and Aqua and listen to the plan also.

"Did Aunt Billie ever tell you that Wilbur? About her old boyfriend Dr.Simon?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope. Infact I don't think she told anyone. Hmmm. intersting..." Wilbur said thinking.

**Jack** **and** **Aqua.**

When Dr.Simon and the bad guys finshed the plan they went to get ready for tonight.

When they left the room Aqua used her belt to swing down.

"Are you crazy!? What happens if lazers are there?" Jack yelled. Aqua stood on a rock still attached to the line, She took out pepper spray and sprayed the room. Jack was right. There were lazers all over the place.

She took put the hook back in the belt and landed on a black spot.

She then looked over to another empty spot and jumoed there. She jumped to another, and another, and another. She almost made it to the last one.

Aqua jumped but in mid-air lost blance and lost control. Jack used his hook to grab a rock and sung down to catch her leg.

"Thanks" Aqa said.

"No problem. Now grab the plans and lets get outta here for a while." Jack said. Aqua did as she was told and grabbed the paper. Jack then pulled the string to pull them both up.

When they got back to the top Aqua opend the plan and looked at it.

"it looks like hes gonna use a michine called 'The dragger' and drag the moon over to the pyramid so he can get power."

"But if he changes the moon travle distance, Then the earth will be messed up and change everything. Like that movie I saw once. Recess School's out. That's awsome!" Jack said. He was about to give a high-five to Aqua but then he stopped himself.

"Well better get goin' and get a plan ready." Aqua said. She then let go of the hole her finger held and started to run down the pyramid side. As she ran down Jack watched her then ran down with her.

---------------------------------

**Wilbur and Sabrina.**

As these two watch Jack and Aqua run down the pyramid, they both wondered in thire parent(s) were worried about them.

"Better call Carl" Wilbur said pushing a button that lead to a phone. he punched in Carl's personal number and waited for a answer.

---------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hay Carl. Wilbur and Sabrina here. Whats new?"

"WHATS NEW I'LL TELL YOU WHATS NEW. YOU MOM AND DAD AND SABRINA'S DAD ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" The robot yelled.

"Woa woa woa. Hay Carl don't be screaming in my ear. So just say that were over a friends house and we didn't call."

"Wilbur. I never left the house before and all my friends are at the orphange. Did you ever hear of a kid sleeping at his or her firends hose thats a orphange!?" Sabrina pointed out.

"Hmm. Good point. Okay just say that Sabrina and I went to the park and-"

"Wilbur I wasn't finshed yet. They were worried sick about you but then found out that you guys went back in time."

"Oh. Okay then. In that case-" Wilbur was cut off again by a diffrent voice this time.

"WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON! You come back this intence or your grounded for three week." Said Franny.

"Sabrina that goes for you too." Gaston said.

Sabrina and Wilbur gave a scared face real quick then they had an idea.

"Uh..sorry mom...uh..shewghergse...What?!?!" Wilbur yelled.

"Young man I know your makeing that bad conntion noise. Stop and come back right now."

"WHAT?!?!...shwegherhse... Mom im looseing conntion with you...shewghrhsegghs...( I know im bad at that) Shehejherjkfsd" Wilbur said again.

"Sabrina, stop helping Wilbur making that noise and come home right now young lady!" Gaston yelled.

"Uh..shewghergse. What?!...shewghergse.. sorry dad im loosing connection with you...shewghergse." Sabirna said. Wilbur then slamed the phone down and wiped his face.

"Well that was close. We better not call for a while now. Or answer the phone or a while."

"I agree."

"Well let's fallow your parents and see what there up to." Wilbur said going up and driving around Egypt so find the parents.

---------------------------------

**Jack and Aqua.**

After running a few miles from the pyramid, Jack and Aqua sat under a tree and relaxed for a while. Jack kept an eye on her and couldn't take them off her. Aqua notice this and looked back at him.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well...uh...I uh..." Jack tried to find the right words for her. 'JUST SAY SOMTHING!' Yeled his mind.

"Beautiful" He finally said after a few mins.

"Huh?" Aqua asked.

"I can't take my eyes off you becouse your beautiful. The most beautiful girl I ever met." He said.

Aqua looked at him for a moment with some blush on her face. She then jerked her head to the left a little.

"Uh..thanks..but uh...well...What do you do for a living?" She asked changing the subject. Jack sighed a little.

"Im a business dealer. I work at BuckMan Dealer. I uh...yeah..you know" he said smileing a little. "What about you?"

"Well im kinda in to journalism. So I do that. Its actually good."

"Really how?"

"Well say that I finshed a mission. And then at work I have to write a artical on that. Then I know the whole story, I mean I still interview people just to cover up some stuff. But its good." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Did you say your last name was Marine?" He asked. Aqua nodded. "Oh I read your artical on Cornlius new invention 'The LightStar'. Man did you have big words I had to use a dicanory to find three of them. And the internet to find the other 45 words you had. You must be very good at english. No wonder why your in journalism." Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah. Your pretty good with numbers too. And I was wondering why your job was a business dealer." she said laughing a little. Aqua made a pretty smile and that made Jack smile. "Yeah. So besides journalism and spy what else do you do in life?" he asked.

---------------------------------

"What do you mean?"

" I mean like are you married? getting married? have a boyfriend? kids? you know that stuff."

"Oh no, im not married. Or getting married. Or have a boyfriend. Im a single person. But if I do get married I do wanna have kids." She said looking at the sky and smiled spacing off.

"What about you?"

"Married. No. Getting Married. No. Girlfriend. Ye- I mean uh No. Kids... Well... uh...im not sure"

**_W+S:_**

"He dosen't want kids? And he had me? That nice to know really" Sabrina said.

"Yeah well he did get married to your mom. And your mom said she wanted a family so I know thire gonna have you" Wilbur said. They went on listening to Jack and Aqua intill the phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Wilbur said. but then notice that Jack and Aqua were looking around.

"You hear that Jack?"

"Yeah. But where from?"

Wilbur and Sabrina then gave up and picked up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" they both said.

"GET HOME RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE YOUR GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!" yelled Franny.

"YOUNG LADY THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!"yelled Gaston.

"Well uh...we uh...can't..were...uh fallowing Jack Black." Wilbur said.

"Why?"

"That is a excallent question mother." Wilbur said hopeing to calm down his mom.

"Don't you say mother to me Wilbur! Come home right now!"

" Mom! I said I can't. I gotta stay here for a while."

"No you come home right now."

"I can't"

"WHY!"

"Becouse Im here fallowing jack Black for a good reasn. Im gonna be here for a few months and that I-" Wilbur stopped. He was talking so much that he didn't relize what he had said.

"Did you just say **MONTHS?!?!?!??!** Young MAN COME HOME RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR COUSEN!"

"I can't Im fallowing Jack Black."

"Who is Jack Black anyways?" Gaston said.

"Yeah. and why are you fallowing him?" Cornlius asked.

"Were fallowing him for a good reason"

"WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON! COME HOME RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS!"

"MOM I CAN'T!"

"DON'T you use that voice on me Wilbur. Your gonna mess up time."

"Wilbur.I think we should listen to Aunt Franny" Sabrina said.

------------------------------------

"NO BRIE WE CAN'T!"

" Wilbur don't yell at your cousen." Cornlius said.

"Listen mom dad, and Uncle Gaston were here for a good reason. We can't go home right now."

"Wilbur why are you and Sabrina in the past. And who is this Jack Black guy?" Gaston question.

"Wilbur just tell them. One of my pet peeves is people yellin at me or others. I can't stand the shouting" Sabrina said forming tears in her eyes.

"Wilbur. Just tell us who Jack Black is and why your fallowing him. Wait is Jack Black from that movie 'School or Rock'?"

"Well there is that Jack Black. But this however is a diffrent Jack Black." Wilbur said.

"Well who is it?"

"Tell us when you come home which is right now!" Yelled his mother.

Sabrina couldn't handle the yelling and shouting anymore. She took the phone from Wilbur hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look I told Wilbur to take be to the past. He kept saying no to me but I wanted him to. I kept annoying him to do so. Then I just went to the garage and started up the Time Michine. He was putting the trash away and came aborde to stop me. Then we both landed in the past and I found out who my birth parents are.

So now im here with Wilbur and I just wanna see what happend to them. I promise that when I come home I'll take the worst punishment you ever though of. So don't blame Wilbur at all he was being a good person and tried to stop me but I didn't listen. Im sorry. Im so sorry. Bye" She said that all quickly and hung-up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked back at Wilbur who had a shocked look on his face. He slowly moved his index fingur up.

"You...you took the blame...for me...wh...why?" he asked slowly.

"No offiance Wilbur but I seen you get in trubble almost everyday. And your still grounded for going to Scotland. I can't let you get in trubble anymore. And besides. It was kinda my fault that were here. I wanted to know what happend to my parents and now were going to find out." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Wow. No one has ever done this for me, ever, they always blame me for starting it, which is true sometimes, You actually are taken the blame for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Thank you Sabrina. That was totally groovy." He said hugging her. Sabrina hugged him back.

"Hay Wilbur. You just said groovy." She said in a surprise voice.

"Well im use to it now. besides when you say it, its not groovy, when I saw it, It is groovy." He smiled.

Sabrina hugged one more time. Then they both fallowed Jack and Aqua to the pryamid.

**Jack and Aqua.**

While walking to the pryamid Jack and Aqua kept talking. "So do you always wear that on a mission? A gray shirt, with a stripe dress with blue pants, and pink boots?"

"Yeah. And on your mission's do you always look like James Bond. With the tux and stuff?" Aqua asked eyeing him.

"Oh..well...uh...yeah. Its my mission uniform you can say."

"Really. I wear my outfit almost everyday. Work or Mission. Except my hair is diffrent once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like right now my hair is up in a ponytail. When we first met I had my hair down. And then at work I always have my hair down. When your a female and a spy or somthing you can change your hiar all the time." She said.

"That's uh nice to know. he said. When they got back to the pryamid they used thire belt to climb up again. Once they reached the top they waited for Dr.Simon to come back. When he came back he had more then 10 or 20 Japan worriers with him in the room.

"Gather around everyone. The plan is about to begin.We must gather around before the king!" Dr.Simon yelled. As everyone gatherd around Jack and Aqua moved to the side so they wouldn't be seen. " Now I will say the Egypt pray to get the power!" Dr.Simon yelled.

" Oh the most powerful god of all Egyption Gods. Please answer this prayer. Of all of King Tut's power let it be handed to me. I am the most strongest of the people in this room. I am the one to have the power. Ask Tut yourself. He agrees with me since im 1 percent Egyption. Aman" Dr.Simon said.

----

"Hay Dr.Simon. You do know that God will only give power to those to have the fallowing thing. 1: Good Heart. 2: Nice to other people. 3: Good and Nice Soul. 3: Arn't evil!. "Jack said silding down the rope with Aqua by his side.

"So you think you can stop me?! Guess again Jack Black. Oooh Jack whos your girlfriend?" Simon asked in a girlish voice. Jack blushed for a moment then kicked a Japan worrier towards Dr.Simon.

"I really have not idea who your talking about. I mean this is my friend. But shes not my girlfriend or anything." Jack said smiling. Aqua also smiled.

A worrier came towards her and Aqua kicked him in the stomach. "You stop Dr.Simon. I'll fight my way through to get to the lazer." She said hopping over the worriers.

Jack went the other way and hit Dr.Simon in the head. Dr.Simon hit Jack in the head and slapped his face. Jacked was knocked out on the ground. He got up quickly and grabbed Simon's legs. He sung Simon to the other side of the room and attacked a few more worrors.

Jack punched a few worrors with both of hands and then attacked Simon again. He flipped over Simon to his back and then stomped on his his stomach. Simon almost threw up on hiself but threw up on Jack's shoes instead. He pushed Jack off him and and went to kick jack in the stomach

Aqua was fighting herself to the lazers. She was doing good. She didn't get hit as man time as Jack did. Once she got to the lazer she went on the secret code and tried to stop it.

**Password#1:** Your girlfriend.

"What's password number one? Arugg...think..think...uh.." She said to herself. She punched a few more worriors. "Oh I know.

**Password # 1: Billie Collisky.**

Passowrd Correct.

**Password # 2: Worst enamey.**

"Uh..Oh I know!"

**Password # 2: Jack Black.**

Password Correct.

**Password # 3: Favorite movie:**

"A movie? What is it 'Meet The Robinons' ?

**Password # 3. Meet The Robinsons.**

Password: In-Correct.

"Ok uh...Alvin and the Chipmunks.?"

**Password # 3: Alvin and the Chipmuncks**

Password correct.

"Aqua you gotta go faster. I can't keep this up any longer!" Jack yelled. Aqua turned around to see that Jack really couldn't hold on much longer. She punched a few more bad guys that came close to her and went to finsh the password.

**Password # 4: Eye color?"**

"Jack what color is Simon's eyes?"

It took Jack a few moments to look for him.

"He has gray eyes!"

"Thank you"

**Password # 4: Gray eyes**

Password correct.

**Password # 5: Hair color**

**Password # 5: Blond hair**

Password correct.

**Password # 6: Who dose**** Simon want to marry?**

"Uhh...Oh I've got it!"

**Password # 6: Billie Collisky**

Password correct

**Password # 7: Middle name**

"WHAT?!?! Middle name?" Aqua asked in a worried voice.

**Wilbur and Sabrina.**

"Oh no!" Sabrina said.

"Don't worry Sabrina. Im sure they'll find out." Wilbur said. Suddenly a paper landed on his face. He opend the paper and inside it was written 'Simon Alvin Fredrick'

"I've got it! I know it will mess up the time stream but it will help" Wilbur said aiming the paper at Aqua's head.

**Aqua**

Aqua tried to think of a middle name. "Fred?"

"Not correct"

"Simon?"

"Not correct"

"Wilbur?"

"Not correct"

She was about to try another name when a piece of paper landed on her head. She looked up and saw nothing. She opend the paper and found Simon's middle name.

**Password # 7: Alvin**

Password correct.

'Laser has been turned off and shut down. Thanks for being with us. Come to are website at Dr. /evilplan/myturlove/101' the computer said.

The computer screen went to black and turned off.

"Sorry Dr.Simon. Your plan is done for.! Aqua callin' in HQ. Dr.Simon plan had been distroy. Come and get up. Over" she said. She punched a few more bad guys. She stepped onto a rock that opened a hidden trap door. All the worrors fell in.

Jack and Dr.Simon watched this happen. Dr.Simon face grew angery and mad hot read. He gave a punch in the eye for Jack then went running over to Aqua (Who wasn't paying attation to him)

Jack looked over at Aqua quickly and saw Dr.Simon going up push her off. "AQUA LOOK OUT!" he yelled getting up on his feet. Aqua turned around but was too late. Dr.Simon pushed her off a cliff.

Aqua was a quick thinker. She grabbed dr.Simon legs and did a flip over body. She then grabbed him by the neck and held him close. Jack came up to her. "Wow that was uh...nice work...Aqua." Jack said while trying not to sweat infront of her.

"Thanks Jack. Your not bad yourself." She said blushing a light shade of pink. When the helicopters came to get them Jack cleared his throat and went up to Aqua.

"Uh...Hi Aqua"

"Hay Jack-a-nator. Whats new? Need anything?" She asked. Jack smiled everytime she called him 'Jack-a-nator' Nobody ever called him that in his whole life.

"Well uh.. I was wondering.. if you well uh..knew..uh..well...I mean..uh..." He trumbled out his words. Aqua knew what he was doing. She placed her fingur on his lips. " Dinner? Firday at 7:30 at 'La Resturant' sound good?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Jack smiled and nodded yes. Aqua gave him her adress and then took off.

"Wow. Shes great." Jack said.

**Wilbur and Sabrina.**

"Hay Sabrina, I think your dad's in L-O-V-E with your mom right now" Wilbur said pushing her elbow with his.

"Yeah I guess so. Uh should we go foward towards firday?"

" You just read my mind" Wilbur said.

And the took off for Friday.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well how was that? Did anyone enjoy the parents calling the kids and Franny screaming over the phone to get them back?**

**I did. I love that Sabrina took the blame for Wilbur. Who agrees?**

**I also love how Wilbur finally gotton use to hearing Sabrina say groovy. I made a frined relationship for these two.**

**So also. What did you think of Dr.Simon having Billie as hs old girlfriend? - I'll have her explain that (Maybe)**

**Well what should happen next. The next chapter is gonna be called 'The Mission Date'**

**what should happen at the date? Whos causes it? and anything else you want.**

**Well READ and REVIEW!**

**Ember411**


	20. The Mission Date

Chapter 20

Thanks to AudacesFortunaJuvat

who gave me some ideas.

First I gotta say something. First of all. I DIDN'T GET THE DVD 4 CHRISTMAS.

Second. Is the story good so far?

Four. The only people/places I own in this chapter are the fallowing.

**Aqua's X-boyfriend. Ben Winthrop (HA HA HA)**

**La Resturant.**

And Five. Notice that thire was never a number 3?

Oh well.

TO...FRIDAY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina were flying over Todayland in the time michine. They flew to Aquas house.

Which really wasn't a house. More like a Plaza. 'The Marine.' Wilbur and Sabrina landed on the top then went down a staircase to the lobby. They sat down and waited for Jack to come by.

"Cool. I never seen a plaza before. What's the diffrence between this and a hotel?" Sabrina asked.

"That is a excellant question." Wilbur said then lyed back on the lobby sofa. Sabrina just went back looking around. She saw Jack walking in the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack's POV**

Jack walked into the Plaza and looked around. The floor tiles were all silver. The big giant poles (Whatever there called!) were while with a gold color to the side of it. The ceiling was made of all glass. Above the middle of the lobby hung a 50ft crystal chandelier. It had more then 4.4 millon crystals on it.

"Excuse me? Sir may I help you today?" A man at the front desk asked Jack.

"Huh? Oh Uh can I have the room number of Aqua Marine please?"

"Certinaly its the top floor."

"Top floor?"

"Yes. "

"Okay thanks." Jack said walking over to the elavator. "Sir. The elavator isn't working. You must walk up." the man said.

"Oh ok." Jack said walking up the stairs. There were about 55 steps on each floor and the top floor was floor 15. Which ment that Jack had to go up about 825 stairs. Wilbur and Sabrina fallowed behind.

'How dose Aqua go up the staircase?' he asked himself. He was only on the 12th floor and got tired. He sat down for a few moments. Wilbur got to the same floor and sat down. He put Sabrina on the floor. He carried her all the way to 12th floor.

"Brie. You must work out alot. Your as light as a stick. Aww man but you feel heavy when someone carries you nd they reach the ninth floor." Wilbur complained.

"I told you that you could carrie me intill I started to feel heavy. Not to carry me to the 11th floor and still feel heavy." She said.

"Yeah whatever Sabrina." He rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of resting jack went back up again. Wilbur told Sabrina to fallow Jack and that he catch up in a few moment.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aqua's POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aqua was sitting on her sofa watching a DVD when she herd the door knock. SHe went to open.

"Hi...Aq..ua...are...you...ready...togo?" asked a very tired Jack.

"Oh. Is today Thursday? I totally though today was Wensday. My bad. Including the Egypt mission i've been working like a dog" She said letting him in.

"Working like a Hound Dog?" Jack said laughing.

"ha ha. Very funny. Nice tux. We going formal?"

"Thanks. Yeah. That is if you wanna?"

"Yeah. Sure hold." Aqua said going to her room. Jack looked around her place. It was big, but didn't have much. She had a black sofa. A kitchen. A table with two bar chairs. A 25" flat screen t.v and a phone.

"Man you live in a big room with small stuff?" He asked yelling so she could hear him.

"Yeah. Infact when I was born I lived here. My whole life. Ever seen a t.v show 'The suite life of Zack and Cody' ?"

"Yeah. I loved that show."

"Well Jack-a-nator my life was simmler to that show. All except a few episodes and without a twin. I was like Maddie. With a London life, Whihc I hated, and room."

"When my parents went to live some where else they took what ever I didn't want. It was nice of them to do that."

"How old were you when they left?" Jack asked sitting on the sofa.

"16"

"16! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!"

"Na im jokeing. 17. it was my last year of high school and I was going to collage so they took off. Beside I didn't mind. I mean back then I got lonly alot. And I still do."

"Wow. That stinks.( Hears music and turns to the t.v) What are you a ALF FAN!?"

"yeah. sorry."

"What ever Aqua."

Sabrina was invisable and sat on the sofa arms to watch the show she watch almost everyday.

"Well hows this?" Aqua asked.

Jack stood up and looked over at her. She was wear a green aqua dress that went down to her ankels. It had a few sparkles on the top of it. The top had skinny straps She had her hair down in curls and was wearing black heel shoes. She was also wearing a necklace with a 'A' on it.

"Yeah...you..um..you..um..look...you...um..look..um great" he said. 'Shes the most beautiful girl in the world' said one side of his brain.

'Yeah well,lets hope that there some kind of action today' said the other side. "Great down a million stiars" Jack said.

"Oh no we don't have to. I have a eaiser and more fun way to get down." She said grabbing his hand and closeing the door.

"Wilbur watta think there doing?" Sabrina asked.

" I don't know. Maybe going down on thire butts and sliding down on the handle."

With that said Aqua slid down the staircase with Jack behind her. Jack was scared at what she was doing, but then held on tight to her and they both went down faster. Wilbur and Sabrina did the same. Sabrina was in front and Wilbur sat behind her pushing them off.

-------------------------------------------

**No one's POV**

**---------------------------------------------------**

When Jack and Aqua got down the staircase they walked outside and headed towards the resturant. As they did Aqua popped up a question.

"Hay. I told you about my parents and life. What about you?"

Jack was quite for a few moments. He then said something.

"Orphan"

Aqua herd this and shot back.

"You were a orphan when you were little?"

"Yeah. My parents didn't want me. Huh can't blame them. Eveyone at the orphanage hated me. Ever since I was 6 I could do well lets just say, Jakie Chan move" He said that made Aqua laugh. He laughed for a moment then went on.

"Well anyways. When ever I was hungery they send me out to get food. Yeah they never gave me the food they had. So I was what they called me 'Street Rat' one day I took some KFC and a drink from the place. I went across the street, jumped on a van, Flipped up a tree, went up the tree and jumped across to a balcony and climb up from there to the top." Jack said.

------------------------

Wilbur and Sabria

---------------------

"Wow. Talk about family stuff in common. your dad was a orphan. You were a orphan. Yor mom...well okay not really a orphan. But she did get trusted by her parents. Just like you got trusted at the orphange on Saturday and Sunday" Wilbur said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Sabrina said as they both fallowed them

-----------------------------------------------------

"So when I got to the top a guy in a suite came over to me. He said that I was a special kid that he looked at for a while. He would adopt me. He said that as I would grow up to be a secret agent for the goverment. When he did I would go to school, come home do homework, then what ever time I had left I would be trained by him. So yeah that's how I became this, Jack Black"

"Wow thats a nice story. Well im un...glad you became agent."

"Thanks. Why?"

"Becouse I never have time to hang-out with anyone. Ever since I met you we've been like...hmmm Alf and the Tanner family"

"We are?"

"Yeah. So Alf is diffrent then the rest of the family. They have diffrent lives. Alf is from another planet where they eat cats and have a earthquake for a burb. And the Tanner family don't have anything like that.

The Tanners have a everyday problem. While the Melmac (Alf's home planet) didn't have many problems.

The Melmac were diffrent werid orange hair things while the Tanners aren't like that.

But one thing for sure is that The family loves Alf. and Alf loves them back. Even if he still dosn't understand anything on Earth."

Jack looked at her for a moment then said. "Are you saying were friends or in love?"

Aqua blushed very quickly and jerked her head to the left. "Uh friends. i know im so confused. I've been confused since this morning."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Well its okay. hay look were here." Jack sid stopping and looking at the building. Aqua also looked up and her brown eyes sparkled with the full moon. Jack went inside to grab a table while Aqua waited outside real quick to relax her foot, which was killing her.

As she sat down someone nearby sat down with her. He kept looking over at her and then turned back the other way.

Aqua didn't a good feeling about this. She got up quickly and went inside to find Jack. A waiter brough her outside and seated her with Jack. As they looked at the food the same guy from earlier sat near them. He still kept looking at Aqua.

Aqua tried to ignore him. Everytime Jack went some where the guy kept looking at her. She even took out a paper and wrote to him saying

"Stop looking at me. Who are you."

and everytime he respond it said the same thing.

"You'll see my girl, you'll see"

When Jack came back he notice that Aqua's face was pale and that her fingurs were drumming on the table.

"Aqua you okay?"" He asked. Aqua didn't respond back she just kept drumming and was still pale. "Hay. Aqua. You ok girl? you pale and your fingurs are drumming in a bad way. Its as if...your nervous about something" he said putting his hand on her hand to comfort her.

When Jack said 'nervouse about somthing' she made a small noise in her throat and bit her lip. SHe soon stopped spaceing off and went back to Jack.

"Yeah..Im fine" she said playing with her fingurs and still biteing her lip. Jack knew she was lying. "Aqua I know your lying to me. Just tell me if there's a problem. I can help you with it. I really can."

"No no. Im fine Jack. Im just like I said eailer, confused since this morning' when I randomly space out that part of me being confused. Im fine don't worry." She said takeing her hand off his.

He missed the cold feeling on her hand. She missed his warm feeling on his hand.

around 10:30 they were about to leave. Aqua got up and slipped on the table cloth. Jack caught her. When she lifted her head up both of thire noses toutch the other.

Aqua blushed quickly and put herself up. "Uh..thanks I guess.." she said. As she fixed her hair the moon behind her made her all pretty.

"Wow...(Aqua looks at him)...your pretty in the moonlight. It make you look so beautiful." he said going closer to her.

"Oh uh thanks Jack. Thats nice of you." She said going closer to him. When they were right near each other gave put his hands on her wast and pulled her in slowly. They were right about to kiss when suddenly something happends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AQUA! DON'T KISS HIM! COME BACK TO ME! I WANNA BE WITH YOU!!" Yelled the guy who kept looking at her.

"Ben?! Ben Withrop?!? is that you? What are you doing here?" She yelled getting mad at him.

"Aqua my dear I love you. I still love you no matter what. I want to be your boyfriend again. You don't have to be my girlfriend. but I wanna be your boyfriend again. Please come back to me"

"NO! You only like me for what I have. But first of all I don't have it. And second I will never love you ever again!"

"Fine take this women!" ben yelled. He ran over to her and tried to kcik her. Aqua dodge it and Jack grabbed the foot and threw him over to the other side of the table. Some people looked over and started to run.

Aqua kicked ben's head and flipped him over to the to the other side of his body. Ben was quick, he grabbed Aqua writs and flipped her over too.

Jack went over and kicked him the stomach which dropped Aqua. Once she got up they both nodded to each other.Jack put his hands out while Aqua put her foot on his hand. Jack threw her in the air while she did a flip.

Jack grabbed her ankels and was swinging her around. He let go of her mid-air and Aqua was still spinning around. She then let her foot out and gave ben a good kick in the mouth.

Ben got back up and ran over to them giving Jack a spray of pepper spray in his eyes.

Jack threw himself on the ground and tried to get the fire out. When he got back up with red eyes he looked for Aqua.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack ran inside and saw Aqua throwing forks at Ben. He dodged them all. He took out a electric-taser and gave Aqua a quick shock. Aqua didn't move for a moment then she slowly got back up.

"Aqua. You ok?" Jack yelled.

"yeah im fine. My side hurts but im fine. I can still fight" she said useing her hand to hold her side. Jack ran over punching Ben and put his hand on her side.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she yelled.

" 'yeah im finne. My side hurts but I can still fight' yeah right" he said rolling his eyes and imitate Aqua. Aqua just punched his arm.

"hay im only jokeing. Here." He said picking her up bridial style and put her on a chair. He then went over to Ben and flipped him over to the back. Ben fought back and punched Ben's mouth. As they kept fighting Wilbur and Sabrina were in the back watching all this.

---------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina

--------------------------------

"OMG! That's how Ben knew my parents. Ewww Ben and my mom dated??" Sabrina said.

"yeah. That creepy. Well atleast we know that what ever your mom has, he wants it."

"Just like that toyota commerical?"

"Yep. We've got. all the possibility or something like that." Wilbur said.

----------------------------------------

Aqua was feeling better and got up to fight. She went over to punch Ben. Ben kick Jack in the (you know what) and punched Aqua. Aqua fell down across the room. She got up quickly and ran out the door.

"That's it" she though running down the street to the plaza. When she got there she went to the back of the buiilding and started to climb up the latter to the roof. ben was right behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the resturant Jack got up slowly and looked around.

"Where did she go?" He asked to himself out loud.

Sabrina was behind the table and had a feeling where her mother was.

"She went back to the plaza" Sabrina said.

"Who? What? Where are you?"

"Never mind about me. Just go to the plaza and find the girl."

Jack looked around one more time then ran off. Wilbur and Sabrina stood up from behind the table.

"I'll call the cops Brie, go to the plaza. And what ever you do don't get into any trubble. if anything happens to you im dead meat. The family will bury me alive and dance on my grave! And Im not exaggerating.Well yes" Wilbur scowled at Sabrina. She nodded and ran to the plaza.

--------------------------------------------------------

At the plaza Aqua was near the 12th floor. She looked down to see that ben was eaither on the 8th or 9th floor. Aqua kept going up til she go to the roof. Once she got there she ran to the otherside. ben soon got up to her. He walked over to her slowly and started to laugh.

Sabrina was a quick climber and got to the top very fast. She then ran over to the time michine (Which was behind a pile of rocks) and went in to get a better view.

Aqua looked back at Ben and the city below her.

"Hmm...hmmm...Aqua my dear. You can choose one of the fallowing.

1: Marry me

2:marry me

3: Become my girfriend again.

4: Kill the other guy.

5: Give me your money.

or 6: Marry me. Which will it be? 1,2,3,4,5,or 6?" He asked getting closer.

"Well Ben first of all I have no money. My parnets and I wern't that rich. Just becouse we live her don't mean were rich. And I will never marry you! Or become your girlfriend! Or Kill Jack! NEVER!" Aqua yelled. Ben then took out the electric-taser again.

He amied it at Aqua and zapped her. He kept zapping her. Aqua looked like Sabrina when she got hit by the lighting. While and pale and body was shakeing all over the place.

Ben kept zapping her. She couldn't take it much longer. "Please...Ben...stop...it" she begged.

"What am I hearing? Begging?" he said putting his hand to his ear. "Or more zaps!"

"Oh it must be zaps!" he yelled. He kept zapping and zapping her.

---------------------------------------------

**Sabrina's POV**

**----------------------------------------------------**

"No!" Sabrina yelled in her mind. She then looked around the time michine. she only found proxide and threw it in her hair. After a few moments her hair turned to a sunny bright blonde color. She almost looked Barbie. She got out of the time michine and ran over to Ben.

"BEN!...please...stop hurting me...!" Begged Aqua more.

"NO YOU CHEATER!" He yelled zapping her again.

"Hay dude. stop hurting that person!" yelled Sabrina.

"Oh yeah! who are you and how are you gonna stop me!?"

" Im gonna stop you with my uh...canon!" she yelled takeing her cannon out.

"And who are you?!" ben asked zapping Aqua again. Sabrina moved in more while giving a evil grin. She then said in a low movie like voice. "Im your worst nightmare.." She then shot out a few rocks quickly and hit them all on Ben's head.

As Jack got to the top he heard Aqua scream. Once he got to the top he ran over to where Sabrina was. "Thanks kid. WHats your name?"

"Uh...my name is...uh...Hanna." She said. Right then another shot came at her. She moved to the side and shot another rock at him. "Take this Brittney Spears!" she yelled.

Wilbur called the cops and beat them there. He went to the top of the plaza and looked around for Sabrina.

"Hmm...that's a badly hurt Aqua...that Ben Winthrop. That's a blonde hair Sabrina. That's Jack Black-WAIT! Arrr" Wilbur said makeing a fist and hitting his head on it. He looked over at Sabrina.

She was doing good. As she shot the rocks out Ben didn't notice that Jack was trying to get bye to Aqua.

"Hay blondie! take this!" ben yelled. He made the electric-taser shot bigger. This hit Sabrina hardly and made her crash over to the time michine. Only she passed by the michine and over to the ledge. She grabbed a rain gutter thing before she fell.

"SABRINA!!"Wilbur yelled running over to Sabrina. He was soon attacked by the electric-taser. He got up and ran over to Sabrina again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No One's POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben kept hitting Jack with the electric-taser as Jack kept trying to get to Aqua. Jack couldn't take it much longer. He ran over to Ben, put his legs between Ben's head and did twist in the air. This caused Ben to hit his front and back part of the body on the ground a few times.

After about 20 of them the roof started to crack. It caused the two guys to crash onto the crystal chandelier. The people below started to run away from all this. Jack and Ben kept fighting holding onto the string that held the chandelier. Jack started to move the chandelier back and forth makeing things more harder.

(A/n: If you ever herd the song 'Get up' by Rose Falcon. Pretend that as they fight the song in the backround is playing)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wilbur and Sabrina**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As for Wilbur and Sabrina. Wilbur caought up to her. In time too, she was just about to fall when she grabbed Wilbur arm.

"Thank Wilbur." She said after being lifted. Wilbur put her down and said. "What did I say to you before you left the resturant?"

Sabrina looked at him for a moment. She knew what he said before she left.

"I know that. I totally know that. But jack wasn't comeing and Aqua started to get badly beating up. I though that if I didn't anything some how my mom would die. Then I'll never be born." Sabrina cried.

"Sabrina I told not to do anything. Great the time streem is once again messed up." He said putting one hand to his forehead and the other in the air as he turned away.

Sabrina, however, ran over to the window and looked down

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No One's POV**

**---------------------------------------------------**

As Jack and Ben kept fighting the police came inside.

"Will both men stop fighting and come down from the glass chandelier with there hands up? please?" asked a police officer with a microphone. Ben and Jack didn't listen to the police they went on fighting.

"Don't you dare date Aqua!" Ben yelled.

"How 'bout you leave her alone!" Jack yelled.

Ben kicked Jack again in (well you know what) and used pepper spray again. Jack fell down and started to rub his eyes.

He could hear more screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aqua yelled. Jack rubbed his eyes harder. he then got up and used the string to climb back up. Once he got back up he looked around for Aqua, A helicopter flew over his head.

he could see that inside was Ben. With some other person (Galleria) and Aqua. She was tied up.

"AQUA!!" Jack yelled. He ran to catch up to the helicopter and jumped on it holding te handle. Ben opend the door and tried to knock him off.

"HAY! Ben what do I do with the Aqua person?" Galleria asked. "Throw her in the back!"

"Okay sweety GET IN THE BACK!" Galleria screamed. Aqua kicked Galleria down to the feet. She then scrambled something on a paper she had and took out some of her hair. She put tape on it and threw it at Jack. Jack caught it, but Ben kicked him.

Jack let go of the heilcopter and went flying down to the streets. The firemen below had a giant water tank with them and put it under Jack's body. Jack fell in the water and swam up. He could see the heilacopter fly away to the east of Todayland.

"Aqua.." He said.

---------------------------

**Wilbur and Sabrina**

Wilbur and Sabrina saw all of this. They both had wide eyes open. They couldn't belive this ever!.

"Oh...SNAP!" Wilbur said.

"OH..BEN WINTHROP DID NOT JUST KIDNAP MY MOM!!!!!" Sabrina screamed.

"Sabrina don't flip out. " Wilbur said.

"Will they find her...DON'T say 'That is a excllant question' becouse I still have no idea why you say that. Why?"

Wilbur brough her over to the time michine and started up the fule tank.

"That...is a excllant question" he smikerd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was that?**

**Read and Review please.**

**Also if you were a villian and wanted to take over the world. **

**What would you call yourself?**

**What will your plan include?**

**How will it work?**

**Why would you want to do this?**

**Who would be your king.queen?**

**Please put a review up and tell me this.**

**Thanks. Ember411.**


	21. Help, I need somebody

**Ok. Anyone come up with an Idea yet?**

**please? I wanna get the story staring again. But Im gonna need some help.**

**Thanks.**

**Ember411**

**Gabriella365**

**Sea.**

also the title 'Help I need somebody Help' is from the Beatles


	22. Death? Love? MARRIAGE?

**Argg I wanna finsh these Sabrina birth parents chapters to get to the other chapters. And finsh my other story!**

Okay. Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Been waiting for any review ideas. This idea is gonna stink but who cares. I wanted to Keep Moveing Foward. And get this chapter done. Well here it is.

**Chapter 22.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the enxt few days Jack couldn't stop thinking what happend the other night. He met a girl. Took her on a date. And now she was kidnapped by some guy she dated and hated. He didn't open the paper yet. He didn't even notice that.

He go to the Hq once in a while. When not doing everyday working job, or a mission. Just a place to hang-out and think. "Hay man whats up?" Jacks friend Mike asked grabbing a chair.

"Nothing. Man I wish I knew where Aqua was. I miss her man. Aqua is like so..." Jack said finding the right words.

"Smart, funny, and _beautiful?_" Mike said.

"Yeah and more. Dude I think...I think I...Love Aqua." Jack said makeing his eyes wide open.

"Jack and Aqua sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love. Then come marriage. Then they come with a baby ninja carrige!" Mike sang. "Just up Mike!" Jack slapped his arm.

"Sorry. buts its totally true. OH! can I be best man?"

"Let me think. uh NO! im not even going to marry her Mike. And besides even if I wanted to where would I find her? Japan!?!?"

"Uh no. Remember that letter she gave you? try to use that. Maybe you'll find something on it. Still have it?" Mike asked. Jack took out the latter and open it. he was what was written on the letter and read it.

_"Jack-a-nator. The reason I gave you this is becouse you can locate me with my hair DNA. Well that is if you wanna find. Anyways I totally know that you will find me._

_Your truely Aqua Marine._

Jack looked at the letter and looked at the hair she given him.

_P.s I washed my hair before you cmae over. its clean_

Jack smiled and then went over to the computer and put the hair on the DNA scanner. The computer read.

**Full Name:** Aquarius Melody Marine

**Age:** 21

**Hair color:** dark brown

**Eye color**: chocolate puppy brown

**Birthday:** Unknown

**Location:** London, England.

Jack read the location, put on his sunglasses and ran over to the helicopter and started up the energy. "Hay dude wait for me!" Mike said hopping on.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mike. Your only like 18. Waaay too young for a mission like this." Jack said pushing him off. "Jack let me come on! I wanna come man! this is gonna be my first mission ever!" Mike complained.

"Well..alright. Hop on Mickey Mouse" Jack joked.

"Jack Black is spy or are you Jack Black the rock star?"

"What? Dude im Jack Black the spy! Not rock star" Jak yelled. "Okay Jack-A-Nator!" Mike laughed. Jack hit the back of his head while driving. "What waz that for man?!" Mike yelled rubbing his head.

"The only person who can call me Jack-A-nator is Aqua. Her and her only/" Jack said looking down at the water.

"Fine okay. What Ever!" Mike said.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Wilbur and Sabrina**

**POV**

**----------------------------------------------**

Wilbur was flying the time michine over the ocean with Sabrina in the back, as they fallowed the chopper to England.

"Great. Another Europe adventure for me. I am such a europe girl." Sabrina said.

"Well thats becouse Europe is the biggest contient. With many countrys with many people." Wilbur explained.

"Groovy."

"Totally"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London England

11:30 Am

-----------------------

Jack called the 'Super Spies HQ' in England and told them that he was landing there. One he landed he and Mike walked outside the HQ and on to the streets on London.

So where to look first?" Mik asked looking around.

"Don't know if you were kisnapped victom where would you be?"

"Don't know Jack. But if I was a evil dude or her boyfriend working with her. I hide in the most un-thinkable place in England." Mike said. Jack and Mike though for a moment to think of any places.

"Well I go to the queen of England home. I mean there is a bunch of secret rooms there. Theres bound to be one that no one excapt that Ben dude found." Jack said.

"nice. Off to the queens palace!" Mike yelled as he fallowed Jack.

When they got to the queens palace they looked up a tower and used thire hook belts to get up. They used the grabble hook and tugged the rope. When it was safe enough to cilmb up they cilmbed up the side of the tower.

"Jack. What happens if she an't there. Then what?" Mike asked half way up the tower.

"Well then I have no idea. Let's just hope that she is here. Or else im gonna be in a bad mood for the rest of my life." Jack said. When they reached the top they looked inside the large tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was totally right. Inside the tower were all these mad spinning wepons. There were ropes hanging from the walls. Blue prints all over the floor. A white bord with writeing on it. And in the middle of the room sitting in a chair all tied up. On the ankles, hands on the back, and mouth, was a scared Aqua.

A group came in and made a circle around her. Three people emerged from the door way.

Jack could tell who they people were. Ben Winthrop. Galleria soon-to-be Winthrop and Lavaboy.

"Well. Well. Well. if it an't miss super spy. Aqua Marine. How are you my beautiful girl?" Lavaboy playfully asked tickling her under the chin with his fingers. Aqua gave him a look and turned away quickly.

"Oh. So we like to play the hard way. Don't we?" He asked in another playful tone. "Well then I'll tell you my plan my littler darling." He said clapping his hands. One of the gaurds came over and forced Aqua's face to the bord behind Lavaboy.

"You see my dear this is my plan. To rule the Milky Way and everyone on the planets will listen to me! (A/n: Bad idea I no) Once everyone will listen to me I will be king of the world! In fact I've got a song here. The starter really dosn't make sence for you and I, but its still good. Light. Take the mouth wrap off her! Action!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dr.S)

Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my… style?

Why don't you come and play?  
I guarantee a great big smile.

I come from the imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your invocation.  
So what do you say—

Why don't we dance a while?  
I'm the how to swing.  
I'm the twist and shout.

When you gotta sing,  
When you gotta let it out.  
You call me and I come a-runnin'.

I turn the music on, I bring the fun in.  
Now we're partyin', that's what it's all about.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl.  
I know just what you feel, girl.

**(Aqua)**  
So you're like a stupid idiot with a big head?

**(Dr.Simon)**  
All these melodies, they go on too long.  
Then that energy starts to come on way too strong.  
All those hearts lay open— that must sting.

Plus some customers just start combusting.  
That's the penalty when life is but a song.  
You brought me down into this town

So when we blow this scene,  
Back we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl.

(**Aqua)  
**No, you see. I will never do this with you!

**(Dr.Simon)**  
I'll make it real, girl.

**(Aqua)**  
What I mean, Im a good person. I will never do this.

**(Dr.Simon)  
**I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft-shoe in.

**(Aqua)  
**Well, that's just plan stupid Dr.Simon you are stupid

**(Dr.Simon)  
**No one can save you my little darlin' who would ever

save you from me? I will be your new husband

**(Aqua)  
**No you won't 'couse my BF Jack will save me

**(Dr.Simon)**  
Jack?

**(Aqua)  
**Uh-huh.

**(Dr.Simon)  
**Find her. Tell him… tell him anything. Just get him here. I  
want to see the Jack man burn.

**(Dr.Simon)**  
Now we're partyin'.  
That's what it's all about.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the music finshed the last beat the gaurd put the mouth wrap on Aqua again and lifted up the chair.

"Now my pretty lady. We will see the invetion I made that will help with my plan." Lavaboy said leaving with all the gaurds, Ben and Galleria, and Aqua.

----------------------------------

**Wilbur and Sabrina's POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Man he is the worst singer ever!" Sabrina siad.

"yeah. Your moms good though" Wilbur said.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack's POV**

As Jack and Mike watch the song and plan be told Jack's face got red.

"Dude are you mad at that guy after he kissed Aqua's cheek?" Mike question. Jack didn't answer the question. He just grabbed Mikes wrist and tunred to him.

"Come on. We gotta save Aqua. My girlfriend." Mike smiled at this and began to sing

_"Jack and Aqua sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love. Then come marriage. Then they come with a baby ninja carrige!"_

They both jumped down to the ground and ran towards the door. Wilbur and Sabrina fallowed close behind while being invisible.

After a few moments of runnin' they found the 'Plan Room' and went up to the door to hear the plan. They could hear everything inside.

"First we will use my Robo-techo bot to throw lava all over the place. Then after I burn every single building in the world people will make me thire king. After that they will make staues of me, Ben, and Galleria. They for the rest of our lives we will rule the world!" Lavaboy yelled.

"Aqua my dear, The reason your part of this is becouse if nobody listens to me. You will fight them."

Aqua looked wide eye for a second and then shook her head.

"Listen. If you don't what I say then your 'boyfriend' Jack Black will be killed!" He yelled up to her face. Aqua cocked her eyebrow in confussion. What does he mean Jack will be kill?

"You see with my last encounter with Jack Black. In my lab I zapped him with a lazser gun. Only that lazser gun actually put tiny zap-O's on each of his cells. And when ever I push this red button here, it actavates the zap-o's and Jack becomes weak." He said.

Aqua gave a scared look for a moment then put her head down. She nodded her. Lavaboy told the gaurds to untie her. Once she was fully untied she turned to Lavaboy.

----------------------------------------------------

"What now?"

"What now _master_"

'arggg' "What now master!?" She said bitterly. Lavaboy smiled at this. "First you must change your spy wear. Take this and fallow the arrow that leads to your room. And don't even try to escape becouse if you do. Jack dies." Lavaboy said handing her the location divice.

Aqua nodded her head and walked over to the door.

Jack and Mike stood to the left side of the door. When Aqua came out she turned left and Jack pulled her into a hug. "Oh geez Aqua your okay!" he said. Aqua smiled and hug him back. They stood like that for a few moments. "I wanna know how you two found me but if you herd the plan then you gotta find a way to stop." She said.

"Its okay. I've got an idea. First Aqua you go change. Then when you come back to get the doors me and Jack will be invisible to get in. Then we will secretly turn off the michine and stop Lavaboy." Mike said.

"But what about Jack. He has them little zap-O's in him?" Aqua asked. "Okay um hold on." Mike said.

"Oh I know. Aqua you try to grab the divice and keep it away from him and everyone else. Then when we get home I can get some kind of zapO's remover thing to get them off." Jack said.

"Nice idea Jack-a-nator." Aqua said. Once they all high-5 each other Aqua ran towards her room and changed into the spy gear. Which turned out to be a red sweater and blue jeans with a pair of boots that went up to her knee. Jack and Mike made themself invisable and went in front of Aqua to get n first.

When the doors opend Jack and Mike ran quickly inside then Aqua came in. Wilbur and Sabrina ran into too invisible to see the fight.

Mike and Jack went over to the michine while Aqua went over to where Ben and Galleria were. As they listen to how the michined worked Mike and Jack were trying to find out how to shut it down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude how do we turn this off?" He said in a small whisper. "IDK just press every button and see what happens." Jack said. As they pressed every button Ben secretly pulled a lever which caused a huge bowl of flour to fall down on Jack and Mike, which casued them self to be seen.

" I had a feeling that two rats were in here. Get 'em now!" Ben yelled. All the gaurds went over to Mike and started to fight him.

As for Jack Lavaboy used the zap-o's to make him weak.

"TAKE THIS JACK!" Lavaboy asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Jack screamed. He fell down on his knees and became all red. You could see the Zap-O's inside of him.

"Ahh! Dad!" Sabrina yelled. Wilbur then grabbed her writs and held her tight. "Sorry. Forgot I was in the past for a moment." she said.

"JACK!" Aqua screamed. A gaurd nearvy grabbed her by the wast and held her tight.

"Let me go!" Aqua screamed. She slapped the gaurd and bit his hand. He let go of her and let go of her. She kicked some more bad guys while makeing her way over to the michine. Lavaboy handed the button to one of the gaurds and jump infront of Aqua.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You an't gonna win missy! no one can stop me!" Lavaboy laughed. Aqua then punched hin the the stomach. She burned her hand a little. She ran over to the michine and zapped herself with the same lazser gun that was used on Jack. She then amied it at Jack and pressed the button that said

'Zap off Zap-O's'

She shot it at him and he quickly stopped being red and stopped screaming.

As they gaurd was still holding the button Aqua threw the invetion away and started to scream herself. Mike stopped fight the bad guys and ran over to stop the michine. Lavaboy stood on top of it and threw fire balls at everyone. Mike managed to dodge them all and pressed all the buttons.

After hitting the blue square button the michine stopp and power went off. "Hello Super Spy HQ of England. Mike Williamsburg. In at the queens palace. Report her with troups quickly.

"You can never stop us! come Ben and Galleria. We will fight these people again real soon!" Lavaboy yelled. Ben and Galleria went up with him. Galleria looked back down and said. "LOSERS!" She then threw down a smoke bomb and smoke was everywhere.

Jack lifted up Aqua and he and Mike ran out to the closeest door. Wilbur and Sabrina fallowed behind.

When everyone got ouside they caugh thire breath for a moment. Jack looked at Aqua in his arms. She was a little pale and passed out. Jack set her down on the floor and listen to her heart. She was still breathing. Although her breathing was really slow.

She only take in a breath every 2 mins. Then she go and let it out every 4 mins.

She usally takes in a breath every 40 seconds. And let out it out every 1 min and 10 seconds. Jack pushed back some of her hair. Once he felt her head, he felt how hot she was. Mike leaned down next to her.

"We better take her to the hopital. I saw one running down the street to here." Mike said lifting up. Jack nodded his head and slowly picked up Aqua. They both jogged quickly to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later at the hospital**

---------------------------------------------------

Around 5:32pm at the hospital Jack, Mike, Wilbur (invisable) and Sabrina (Invisable) were outside the room of Aqua. The doctor said earlier that from all the lightning shock from the zap-O's and the smoke from the room. Her body and lungs were weak for both so it was trying to regain strangh by makeing Aqua rest for a while and slow down her breathing.

He did say that the body was over 99 percent weak. Which wasn't good for her. The doctor said that she might or might make it. He said to keep faith in it though. He one vister at a time. Mike told Jack to go first.

Jack opened the door to Aqua's room. When he went over to the small t.v screen. it was show her heart beat. it was one of them green wave lines that go up and down to show where the beat is.

When he sat down next to her he notice that piece of her hair was in front of her. He moved his hand gingerly over her face to push it back. When he put it back Aqua started to stir a little and woke up.

"Jack?" she said. Her voice was small and weak. Jack could barly hear her.

"Yeah. The Jackster is here." he said. Aqua laughed a little.

"Nice one Jack-a-nator...so hows life?"

"...fine...just fine..."

"Thats good. You know...Jack. Your totally a nice guy...I think I love you...we known each other for a fews days and when ever im with you I feel warm inside. And I can always be my self when with you."

"yeah. Kinda heard that part before the song started." Jack said. After a few moments passed bye he was about to say something. Aqua then started to cough wicked hard. After that cough lasted for 13 mins she relaxed in bed again. Jack brushed back some of er hair again.

Gosh. When he tutch her forehead it felt like a exploding valcano just bursted and the rocks just landed on the ground still on fire. Jack read her temp. It read 82 degrees F.

Jack kept brushing back some of her hair. he kept saying in his heart that she would make it. "Aqua."

"hmm?"

"I...uh...I...uh was just wondering...how old are you?"

" 21. You?"

"Ha. 35."

"WHAT?!?" Aqua screamed. Her heart beat went fast really quick. jack put her down quickly and rubbed her head. "Kidding. Im only 25." laughed Jack.

"great. (coughs some more) So. Jack what dose my heart beat thing look like?"

"Well. I don't see as much as waves like a did a few mins ago. Thats good right?"

'Just as I thought. Man wonder how he gonna take it'

"Jack. Listen to me. I love you. I want you to Keep Moveing Foward. Every single time that when a mission isn't turning out right. I want you to do that for me. Promise?"

"Aqua you make it sound like your gonna die." jack said in a low voice.

"Jack. make the promise."

"No. Aqua your not gonna die!" Jack said takeing her hand and held it tighter. "Aqua your gonna make it."

"Jack. Make the promise."

"Aquarius Melody Marine you _are _gonna live!"

"Jack what ever your middle name is Black. Make the promise right now!"

"my middle name is Edward. Now tell me your gonna live.!"

"Jack Edward Black make the promise right now or else I will die!" Aqua screamed again. her heart was running faster now.

"Fine. Aqua I-" but before Jack could finish Aqua started to cough again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time how ever the docters came in and kicked Jack outta the room. Jac scared to death sat down next to Mike. Jack hands started to fidget. After an hour the doctor came out with the others. He looked at jack and Mike.

"Is she..." Mike's voice started to face off.

The docter nodded his head. He closed the door of Aqua room and left. Jack wwho was standing up sat down coldly and began to shed a few tears. Mike came over and hugged Jack. After a little while Mike went to find a hotle they could stay at for the night. Jack got up and walked over to the door.

He took a breath and opened the door to Aqua's room. He there saw Aqua's body. White as a new sheet on the bed with out her chest riseing up and down. Jack sat down to a chair closer to her and took her hand.

Her hand was freezeing cold. Jack held her hand with both of his hands. He lifted up her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Aqua. Im so sorry that I didn't make the promise before you...died. I'll make it right now though." he said in a quite shakey voice.

He took her hand and placed it in the middle of her chest where her heard was. He put his hand on top of her hand.

"I Jack Edward Black, promise Aqua Melody Marine, That I will Keep Moveing Foward. Every single time that when a mission isn't turning out right. or what ever happens. i will always Keep Moveing Foward no matter what happens in life."

When Jack finshed the promise he leaned down and kissed her cheek. The little t.v behind him, the line was dead flat but for a slight moment did a quick wave across the line.

"And I promise to always remember you Aqua Marine. They way you smile. Laugh. talk, look at me, and walk. I will always love you for that." And with that said he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Durning the kiss the line on the small t.v started to show her heart beat again. This time how ever it went the same way as it did before. Take in air for 40 seconds. And let out it out every 1 min and 10 seconds. Her breathing started to happen on Jack's face. Her chest started to rise up again. Her color slowly came back to her. There was a ice wind chill in the room. The wind blew around the two of them. Aqua moved her arms around Jack's neck.

When they finshed kissing she brushed back a piece of his black hair and smiled at him.

"And I always promise to love you back Jack. No matter what happens, to you or me, or to anyone, I will always Keep Moveing Foward. I love you Jack." She said as he caressed her cheek

"I'll always love you too." Jack said leaning down to kiss her tender lips again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina

POV'S

-------

As Wilbur and Sabrina left the room they both smiled. "Wow. That was so sweet." Sabrina said hopping in the time michine outside.

"Can't belive Im saying this but, Mom was right." Wilbur said getting in after her. "What was your mum right about?"

"Love is the strongest strangth that everyone has. Nobody can loose it. No one."

"Well didn't she also say she always right? even when shes wrong, she right?"

"Yeah. Well lets go ahead to the future."

"What!? my mom died my came alive again. my dad was always alive. Why are we going to the future?" Sabrina asked.

"That is a excellant question. Were going to October 31st. 2035."

"What am I born?"

"You'll see." Wilbur said punching in the date. He started the time michine and flew it back in time.

**Well how was that? You think I was gonna let Aqua die and make Wilbur and Sabrina find out who Sabrina's real mother is?**

**NEVER! Stay Gold. Keep Moveing Foward. and review. Ember411.**


	23. A year later Will you marry me?

--------------------------------------------------------

When Wilbur and Sabrina landed back in time on October 31st 2035 they say Mike and Jack walking into a store.

" Good. Just in time." Wilbur said. He and Sabrina hopped out of the time michine and walked into the same store. They saw Jack and Mike looking around the store.

"So Jack you really sure about this? I mean you two super spies dated for about a year. You sure it ain't to early?" Mike asked. "No way dude. Im in love with Aqua and I wanna do this." Jck said as a store clerk came to the front desk.

"Good evening gentlemen. how may I help you today?"

"Uh do you have any. Rings?" jack asked.

"Oh yes. Many of any kind. Which kind is your kind? "

"Uh...engagement rings. "

"Oh yes right this way." the store clerk said leading away. He lead Jack and Mike to a glass case with diffrent engagement rings. They had diffrent colors and diffrents sizes. "Dude. The motherload has landed." Jack said to Mike.

"Totally. Which is your little alian?" Mike said laughing. Jack looked at them all. They were all very beautiful as Aqua was. His eyes spotted a really beautiful ring. It had a crystal diamond in the middle. On each side was two aqua color rings that each had three small diamonds on the side.

"Hello? Jack. Yo! Jackie Chan. Wake up." Mike said waving his hand in front of Jack face. "What oh uh...sorry. Uh can I see that one?" Jack said.

"Of course you may sir." the clerk said taking the ring out and handed it to Jack. Jack looked at the ring. It looked perfect. The perfect size. Perfect shape. Perfect for Aqua.

"Mike I think I found the ring. How much is it?"

"That one is 800.999." the clerk said. "800.999?! are you serious. Arrruuuggg Mike man that too much." Jack said settng the ring down and hitting his head with his hand. Mike looked back at the clerk. "Could we get the ring tommrow by any chanse?"

"Let me go see." the clerk said leaving. When he left Mike looked at Jack " I still can't belive that you forgot to get the ring. And you were going to propose to her tonight with out the ring!?" he yelled.

"Look I said I forgot. I was so busy of thinking of her and everything tonight that I didn't think of a ring. I really hope I can get this one, like today." Jack said leaning on the glass. The clerk came back.

"Im sorry. We don't have any in store." Jack looked at Mike and though with him.

"Uh i do have this one for you if you want. You can get it tommrow or even today if you want. We have a bunch in the back." the clerk said picking up another ring. This ring had a square diamond in the middle of it. On the side, it had two little hearts.

"How much?" Jack asked. As Mike snached it away from Jacks hand. The clerk mutter '1000' under his breath.

"1000? you ain't kidding my socks now are you?"

"Im sorry sir. But its true." Jack though for a moment. jack kept looking at the ring. He then pulled out his credit card.

"You going to buy it for realy Jack?" Mike said. "yeah. I guess so." Jack said. The clerk took the card and slied it in the scanner. After typing a few numbers he put the ring into a bag and handed it to Jack.

"Thank you for coming to our store. Please come again." smiled the clerk. Jack and Mike left the store and headed back to Jacks house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. He going to ask her to marry him on my birthday. That is totally groovy."

" Yeah. Man that is one pretty ring. Well lets fallow you dad." Wilbur said turning the tme michine invisable and on lock.

**Jack's House**

When Mike and Jack got back to the house Aqua was watching the news. "Hay guys! What rocking?" she said getting up.

"Nothing much." Jack said. "Okay love birds tell me again how long you lived with each other?"

"Dude. For the millionth time since September 3rd I been liveing with Jack." Aqua said moving over for the guys.

"Same..."

"Mike if you dare say same bed I will throw you out the door and never let you in again!" Aqua screamed.

"So diffrent rooms?" Aqua nodded with Jack as he put his arm around her. "Did you guys ever fall asleep on the same bed?" Mike question. jack an Aqua gave him a dirty look for a moment. "Once. We were on the sofa watching the movie 'Titanic' and fell asleep. Answer al your questions?" Jack said.

"Yep." Mike said looking at the clock. "Well better run . The movie tickets don't sell themself." He said getting up.

"Yeah same here. Bye Jack-a-nator." Aqua said giving a peck on the cheek. "yeah bye Jack." Mike said almost doing the same for a joke.

"Don't even try Mike or I'll slap you." Jack said. Once Mike and Aqua left Jack took out the ring. He looked at it for a while now. He couldn't wait for tonight. He hope that Aqua would say yes and marry him. After a while he took out a book and looked at the plans for the night.

When he finshed he looked at the clock. it was 6:00pm. He turned on the t.v and tuned in to channel 5. Just last month Aqua was promoted to a reporter. Everynight excapt Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, Jack turned on the t.v and watch any reports.

"- Is going to jail. Now we have Aqua on the streets with a inside report. How are you Aqua?" Finshed the news guy.

The camras went over to Aqua. She was wearing her jacket with some of her hair being blown. "Im fine thanks Bill. Well its that time of year again. Thats right Halloween. Im here on the streets interviewing come people and their kids on Halloween." Aqua said with a smile.

She saw a cupple walk bye with their two kids. "Hello there im Aqua marine from channel 5. Im doing a special report on Halloween. How are you folks?"

"Oh were fine. Yeah we uh love halloween." said the man.

"Oh yes. Were just walking around the streets with are kids. Its really special and I just love halloween." the women.

"Yeah. Same here." Aqua said. She looked down at the two little kids. "And what are your names?"

"Im Kim. and this is my brother Joey." said the blonde hair girl. "Nice to meet you both. So whats your favorite part of halloween?"

"Mine is dressing up." Kim said.

"CANDY!" Joey said. "That nice. What are you two dressed up as?"

"Ninja Turtle!" Joey said. "Princess!" Kim shouted. "Wow what great costumes. Well happy halloween folks." Aqua said as the family left.

"Well Bill as you can tell people on the streets love halloween. Halloween is also my favorite."

(Camras do a two shot. Aqua on right screen. Bil on the right screen)

"Oh and you told me that its wasn't your favorite. What happend?"

"Well seeing kids on halloween dress up and going around is fun to watch. After your wife has the baby you gonna enjoy halloween also?"

"Well Aqua all I can say is this: Get married. Have kids: and live life!" Bill laughed.

"Thanks Bill. well gotta run." Aqua said as the carmra turned off. it was full screen on Bill now. "Well if she has a boyfriend out there watching her right now. You are a lucky guy to have Aqua as a girlfriend. Shes on of a kind girl. Anyways back to the news. A police informed that Lavaboy and his frend were last seen in the Iffle Tower in France. Police-"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack turned off the t.v and got up. Bill was sure right about Aqua. Jack was the luckest guy in the world. And tonight was going to marry the girl of his dreams. He took a quick shower, dried his hair, changed into a white shirt and dark blue jeans. And put the ring inside the pocket.

At 8:30 Aqua came home and saw Jack reading a newspaper. "Hi Jack." She said walking over. "Oh hi Aqua." he said kissing her lips. When they pulled apart Aqua sat on his lap. "Sorry im late. I was talking to some friends at work and lost track of time." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"hay its cool Aqua. You still got time. Couse you ain't going in that."

"What?! Come on this is my everyday wearing."

"Hay look at me. Im not wearing my everyday clothing."

"So white blouse and black skirt sound fine?" she asked eyeing him. "Sounds perfect." he said.

"Great be back in a second." she said kissing his lips and walked off into her room.

When she came back she was wearing the white blouse and black skirt. She was also wear black shoes with a small heel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Jack said amazed.

"I know," she said.

"You change fast!" He laughed.

"Jack!"

"I'm just kidding. You look amazing. More than amazing, like wonderful. Just beautiful," he kissed her.

"Thank you," she blushed a little.

When they got to the restaurant, they sat down and ordered. During the meal, they talked and laughed. Jack was trying not to look like an idiot by sweating.

"So how was my report tonight ?"She took a sip of water.

"Hey, you were great. I can tell your get with kids."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just really loves kids. If I ever get married some day I wanna have a family. So what do you wanna do after this?

'Get to the park and ask you to marry me!' Jack thought in his mind. "Don't know. Whatever you want to do."

"Hhhmmm, all up to me, huh?"

"Hey, nothing too drastic!" He said. She giggled.

"Don't worry. I haven't even thought of something," she smiled.

After dinner, Jack suggested they walk in the park. It was dark out and the lights around the trees set the perfect mood.

As they walked around the park Aqua kept looking at the stars in the sky. Jack kept looking at Aqua. After a while of walking hand-to-hand they stood on a a bridge and looked down at the water.

"So how was your day at the house?" Jack asked after a while.

" Nice. I get borde once in a while when your at work. but im use to it." she asked. Jack wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed the back on her head. "I love you Aqua."

"I love you too. Jack."

"I mean when we first met and all. I really liked you. Then on are first mission and date I was really liking you more and more by the minute."

"I felt the same way. As if I was under your spell." Aqua said. She then took Jacks hands off her waste and held then both in her hands.

**Aqua:**

I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true

You made me believe

(Both walk over and sit on fountain)

The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside

I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree

You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the song finshed Jack looked at her puppy brown chocolate eyes. As Aqua looked at his jade green eyes. They leaned in for a moment and kissed. When they finshed Jack brushed away some of her hair. "Okay wee need to talk about something."

"What are you doing?" She asked, He held her hands. 'Perfect time,' he thought. 'Nobody's around.'

She looked up at him. At first, he looked away but then looked back at her.

"Okay, this is hard to say."

"Jack, your not breaking up with me are you?"

"No," he laughed.

"Okay..."

"You see Aqua when we first met...when we first met and all. I really liked you. Then on are first mission and date I was really liking you more and more by the minute. After a year of dateing I relized that I wanted us to be together.." he said going down on one knee.

"Omg" Aqua muttered to herself. putting her hand over her mouth.

He finally found it and opened the little box to reveal the beautiful diamond ring.

"Aqua, I love you. So much. Will, uh... will you marry me?" He held it up to her. He waited for about five seconds. He looked back at her, seeing her reaction. She still had her hand to her mouth, but behind it was the biggest smile. She took her hand away and you could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She quickly jumped into his arms and they hugged for a long time. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! When they broke apart he kissed her. He never wanted this feeling to go away. It was Friday, about to start the weekend and now he's engaged. When they broke apart from the kiss, he put the ring on her finger. She stared at it, eyes wide open and the hugest smile.

"Oh Jack I just love it! I never even though of this between you and me. Oh my gosh, Im gettng married!" She said in a excited voice.

"Well I guess I did the most thng in life. You know what Aqua."

"Yeah."

"Intill I met you I never though about haveing a girlfriend. or get married or have a family. I always saw myself living by myself."

"Well im sorry that I changed you future." she said sarcastically. "No Aqua. This is what I chose my future to be. Im glad your gonna be my future wife. I can't wait to get married." he said putting his arms around her waste and holding his forehead to her.

"Me too Jack. me too." She said. They both leaned in and kissed again. When it was 11:30 they went back to the house. And just for one night intill they get married, they slept in the same bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina were outside the house. "Wow...that a real romantic thing your dad did. Good thing I took notes about this. Right brie?" Wilbur asked. He looked back on his back and saw Sabrina sleeping.

He carried Sabrina back to the time michine and rested her in the back. Wilbur got a blanket from the back of the time michine and covered himself with Sabrina. After a while he fell asleep with Sabrina in his arm.

**Well how was that? Okay next chapter is gonna be the wedding. Then the chapter after that is 9 months later. Well please read and review**.

**Stay Gold. And everyone KEEP MOVEING FOWARD:)**


	24. The Wedding and After Party

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wilbur woke up the next day he looked over at Sabrina. She wasn't there. Wilbur shot up quickly and found Sabrina sitting in the front looking at her necklace.

"Morning Sabrina."

"Huh..oh morning Wilbur. Did we stay in the samer year all night?"

"Yeah. Didn't wanna go anywhere intill you woke up." he said hopping in front. He saw that Sabrina put her necklace back on. A question wondered in his mind. "Are you ever going to open that necklace?"

"I will whenever I want. Do you think dad misses me?" She asked lookin up. "Your not born yet Sabrina. How can he miss you?" Wilbur asked.

"No, not Jack my birth dad. I mean Gaston." "Oh in that case. Yeah I guess. I mean a whole night in the past is the same in the future."

"Oh so what now?"

"Were going to... Januray 2. 2036." Wilbur said typing in the date. "Let me guess. That when they got married.? right?"

"Yep you bet cha"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Januray 2. 2036

Aqua's POV

While Aqua was eating lunch she was smiling the whole day. Today she was marrying the guy of his dreams. She was going to be Aqua Black. She couldn't help it.

her and Jack were getting married in the city at St. Mary chruch. She had everything she needed. A new dress.

Her old necklace with the letter 'A' on it. (given to her by her mom and dad)

Pink lipstick on. And blue earings.

Her bridemaids were two girls from work. Jenny and June. The flower girl was Jenny's 6 year old girl Rachael. Her dress went down to her feet and it had sleeves that went from her shoulder to her elbows. Her shoes were short heel with golden lace around the ankels.

Her mom kept saying that she was going to be a dream bride to Jack. Aqua couldn't wait intill they got married. At 2:00 she was going to say 'I do'

She looked at her watch. It read 12:30, "OH SHOOT! Aqua screamed. She threw her plate away, took a quick shower. and changed into her everyday wear. She then ran down the street.

After running a few streets she got to the church. She took a quick breath and looked at her wrist watch. It read 1:00pm. "Good got time...TO DRY MY HAIR!" she said noticing that her hair was still wet. She got inside the church quickly and went to the basement of the church with the other girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's POV

Jack was down town talking to the guys at work. "Jack I can't belive your getting married today man!" one of the guys said.

"Your tellin' me guys. I can't wait to get married." Jack said. "Hay you still gonna be a spy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah..Why wouldn't I. Me and Aqua talked about a few nights ago. If she gets pregnate she can go on missions intill she starts showing. Then she has to stay home intill the babys born."

"What about after the baby is born?"

" Uh...well...uh I guess we could get a guard dog or robot to watch the baby intill we get back from the mission." Jack though. He never though about after the baby was born. After eating another hot dog Jack and the guys got ready for the wedding.

Jack fixed his suit and hair in the mirror. Mike (who was his best man) got himself ready. The ring barror was Mike's nephew, Johnny. and the other guys got ready. (ugg I don't know what a guy needs at a wedding. I can only think of that stuff)

After everyone got ready Jack went to the basement to check up on Aqua. he knock on the door and waited.

Jenny opened the door. "Oh hi Jack-JACK!" she screamed. "JENNY!" he yelled back.

"Jack Black do you know its bad luck to see the bride on the weddiing day?!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if all the girls were ready."

"Oh in that case were fine. We'll be up in a few minutes. Thanks." she said closeing the door. jack shook his head and walked back up stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside Wilbur and Sabrina stood across the street looking at everyone who was coming. They saw some workers from the Super Spy work office place. Some people from Jack's place. And Aqua's friends from work. They then saw Aqua parents from the window of the basement.

"Well. Sabrina are we going to the wedding or what?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah lets go." Sabrina said. "Ok but hold on a minute." Wilbur said taking out a mini-computer. He lined it up with Sabrina and got her.

Sabrina was quickly changed from out of her blue shirt and black skirt. To a blue dress. her black hair was pulled back with a blue headband. Her shoes were still the same though.

"Aww, You look cute." Wilbur said.

"Thank you." she said in a quite voice. "Here get me. Im already on my clothing." he said handing her the mini-computer. Sabrina zapped Wilbur and he changed from his lighting bolt shirt, to a white shirt with a black bow. And A black jacket to put on. His jean pants changed into black pants that matched his jacket. His shoes were still the same.

"Well? How do I look?" he asked. Sabrina looked at him for a moment lookng up and down.

"Spiffy" she smiled. Wilbur smiled back and grabbed her hand to put her on his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the church Jack greeted everyone and they had a few drinks. Pretty soon, it came time for the ceremony. He got on the alter, by the priest. Everyone was seated. Wilbur and Sabrina sat in front.

Jenny,and June walked out and stood on the right side. Next came following close behind was Mike. Right afterward, Rachael came out, frailing flower petals in the aisle. Everyone smiled and applauded at how adorable she was.

Jack gulped and gripped his own fist tightly. He knew who was coming next. The music became more graceful and not far behind he saw Aqua in the most beautiful dress. She had a smile on her face and she didn't lose eye contact with Jack. He smiled at the sight of her It made him feel like they were really becoming a family. He noticed every move she made down the aisle. After what felt like ten minutes, she made it to the alter, letting go of her dad. He took his seat and she stepped on, standing next to him. They smiled at each other as he grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" The priest whispered to them. Everyone in the audience became quiet. Aqua nodded.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the blessed moment of the joining of Jack Black and Aquarius Marine to be husband and wife. May together they have a wonderful life together and always remember the fallowing words. 'Keep Moveing Foward' " the priest said.

" Jack may now say his vow."

Jack took ot a piece of paper and read from it. "Aqua, it's still hard to believe that we're getting married. I remember when we first met. At the mountains while fighting Lavaboy From the moment we met I fell in love with you. And from the moment that we first kissed I knew that some day you be my wife. I truely love you Aqua."

(A/N: Jack and Auqa's work friends know that they are spies. They keep it a secret)

Aqua wiped away a tear and gave Jack a hug. She then said her vow.

"Jack. I just want to say that I love you, too. You are my everything. You probably know more about me than I know about me. When I first met you, I would have never expected to get married to you. This is just unbelievably a dream come true. We have been through so much together." she notice that her mom was crying with her friends.

"From fighting bad guys. To saving each other lives. I also truly love you Jack. Always remember. Keep Moveing Foward" she finshed with tears of joy coming down her face."

"Do you Jack Black take Aqua to be your wife, to honor, and to hold, 'till death bring you apart?"

"I do"

"Do you Aqua Marine take Jack to be your husband, to honor, and to hold, 'till death bring you a part?"

" I do"

"With the power invested in me, you may kiss the bride." the priest said closeing his book. Jack grabbed Aqua's waste and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, everyone cheered and applauded. Jack and Aqua looked at everyone as they smiled and laugh with a kiss one more time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the wedding part was over everyone headed over to 'Rock it Out, Dance It Out!' where Jack and Aqua rented a really really big room. When couple walked in they herd the DJ guy.

"Hey people, we're here to celebrate the newly wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Black. This is how it works, if you have a song request come over here and write it in the notebook. I'll try to get all the song requests played. The first song is "ABC" by The Jackson 5! Oh yeah you guys can refer me as DJ Pop,"

"Well, I'm going to find somebody to dance with," Mike announced and then left.

"Well me and Alicia are gonna sit this one out," James said.

"Aqua, wanna dance?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

The song quickly finished and another was played. Jack was getting nervous. He knew that his dance with Aqua was coming up sooner than he would expect. After the next song finished, "SOS," by the Jonas Brothers was played.

"After this song is finished, Jack and Aqua will have their own private dance with the song,'A Moment like This' by Kelly Clarkson," DJ Pop announced.

"Having a good time?" James asked Jack.

"Yeah this is one of the best nights of my life, and I've only danced to a couple of songs," Laughed Jack.

"Well are you nervous for the next dance?"

"Not as nervous as I was before the wedding,"

James had to smile; he hadn't seen Jack enjoy himself like this for a long time

-------------------------------------------------------------.

Wilbur and Sabrina were sitting at a table nearby and watched everyone dance and enjoy themself. "Man this wedding is great. I wonder how my parents weeding was?" Wilbur wonder outloud.

"I bet they had a great time like my parents are." Sabrina said. Then somthing cough her eyes. It was Uncle Art. He was here with some Pizza.

"Wilbur I know im not born yet, but you have to-"

"Hold on brie. Im gettin' a drink of water." Wilbur said getting up. Sabrina saw him walk towards his uncle. Sabrina ran over to Wilbur and tripped him over. She then pulled him under a table.

"BRIE! what the matter with you?!" he yelled.

"Wilbur im so sorry. But if Uncle Art saw you he wonder what happen and why your here." Sabrina said.

Wilbur looked from under the table and saw his Uncle Art. Art was right infront of him looking around. A guy came bye with some money and gave it to Art. Art went over to the long table and set the pizza down.

Once he left Wilbur and Sabrina came out from the table. "Wooh. Good he only came to give out the pizza" Wilbur said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay the moment, you've all been waiting for," DJ Pop said as the song died down," the dance for just Jack and Aqua," Everybody started to clap as they stepped on the dance floor. When the clapping died down, the song started and Jack and Aqua began to dance.

"I love you, Aqua," Jack said as they were dancing.

"Me too," She replied.

They continued dancing. They both could see flashes from cameras.

The music began to die down and the DJ stated into the microphone," Our next song is 'I Want You Back' by Jackson 5. After this and a few more songs, we'll let you feast on the food over there," Then DJ put the song into the CD player.

"May I have this dance?" Wilbur said bowing down to Sabrina.

"Why of course you may." Sabrina said with a small curtsey. Wilbur smiled and lifted Sabrina up in his arms. he swung Sabrina around a little and dipped her. Bye useing both hands and lower himself with Sabrina going down more.

----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Jack I didn't know you could slow dance like that," Aqua exclaimed.

"I had to take a dancing class when I was 7, and they made us do a slow dance with another kid. I guess I just remembered some the stuff that they taught us," Aqua laughed. He truly did remember everything he learned when he was a kid.

James and Alicia decided to dance to some songs, so they left Jack and Aqua by themselves.

"I haven't seen Mike around lately," Aqua commented. "I hope he isn't getting in some kind of trubble or anything"

"Don't worry. He has to have some brain up there," Jack said. His comment made Aqua to burst out with laughter.

"Hey, were you talking about me?" Mike questioned. Apparently, He had been dancing with about every other girl at the party.

Jack shook his head.. "Aqua, may I have this dance?" Mike asked her politely.

"Sure, Mike. I could never reject a dance with you," Jack watched Mike and Aqua go out to the dance floor. He figured now was as good as time as any to go get a drink.

While Jack was passing through the crowds, he saw some old friends from college and his childhood, but he didn't feel like talking to them. Instead, he only grinned and nodded at them.

The final song before they were allowed to eat was dieing down. DJ Pop came on the microphone," Okay its time to eat. First of all Jack and Aqua can go first. When they're through the line, the rest of you can go line up,"

Jack and Aqua quickly made their way through the line. Aqua got a slice of pizza and little smokies. Jack got a hamburger, pizza, and also little smokies.

They went over to the refreshment stand to buy some apple juice Hay they had kids at the party. They didn't want to have hard drinks any ways. With the apple juice they got 5 different cups.

When they made their way back over to their table, Mike, James, and Alicia were eating.

"Hey guys," Mike said with his mouth full of fries.

"Mike show some manners," Jack said to him. Mike just shrugged it off.

"We got some apple juice," Jack announced. He poured everybody a glass and James said," To Jack and Aqua!"

Everybody took a drink of the apple juice and started eating again.

"Mike, when do we cut the cake?" Jack asked.

"Uh… Sometime like in 45 minutes or something," He answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay thanks,"

"Is that the next biggest activity?" Aqua asked Mike.

"No, you still have to do the dollar dance," he replied.

"What in the world is that?" James asked.

"It's were you have to pay a dollar to dance with either Jack or Aqua. Who ever has the most money in the end wins," he answered.

"Oh…when's that?" Jack asked.

"Like after everybody's done eating," He said, getting slightly annoyed that everybody was asking him questions.

15 minutes later, DJ Pop said that there was going to be a dollar dance that would last for 20 minutes. He explained the rules to everybody. He also announced that the winner would receive the all the money for themselves.

"Ready, Set, GO!!" Everybody was holding their money in their hands waiting to dance with either Aqua or Jack. James and Mike were standing at the front of the lines to collect the money.

The DJ announced that the time was up. 5 minutes later, The DJ came back on the microphone," The winner is…drum roll please. Aqua! We had a total of $2000. Congrats Aqua,"

Jack made his way over to her. "I guess I have to admit to you winning. Want me to reward you?"

"Oh? How?"

"Will a kiss do?" She nodded and Jack leaned forward to kiss her. Before he could, Mike said," Get a room!" Both of them seemed quite embarrassed because they were in the spotlight.

"Okay, well since the Dollar Dance is over, it's time for Jack and Aqua to cut the wedding cake," DJ Pop instructed.

Jack and Aqua walked over to the wedding cake. The flavor was vainilla.

Aqua was the first one to cut the cake. She quickly shoved it in his face. Jack cut a piece too, but before he could shove it in her face, she dodged and the cake landed onto Mikes face.

"Thanks. But you guys have the first bite. Get it?" he said jokeing.

Jack quickly took off the plate from Mikes face and turned quickly to Aqua. He finally got her face.

"Okay, Okay, time for our next song. It's an oldie, 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond,'"

After cleaning up, Jack and Aqua joined the people on the dance floor to dance. Aqua rested her head on his shoulder while they slowly moved around the dance floor.

"I think we all need a faster paced song now. This is actually one of my favorite songs of all time, 'Twist and Shout' by the Beatles,"

Jack decided to sit out on the next few songs. He saw Aqua dancing with James and Mike.

The next song Jack decided to dance to was the all time famous song sung by Elvis, "Can't Help Falling In Love." He slowly danced with Aqua.

"Okay, since everybody is wanting to dance to this one, I'll finally put it on,'The Cha Cha Slide Part 2,'"

Nearly everybody was up dancing to this one with the exception of the older guests.

"Okay, this is a special game just for the bride, groom, his best man, and any of the bride maids.," the DJ said after the Cha Cha Slide Part 2."It's called…Musical Chairs,"

"Who in the in the world came up with this?" James asked.

"Me," Mike said proudly.

"I'm gonna play!," Jenny said runnig over. "Whos watching Racheal ?" Mike asked.

"June. Now lets party!"

"That's what I like to hear! Okay when I start the music start moving," DJ Pop siad.

The song began to play. When it stopped, James was the one not sitting in a chair.

Mike threw the chair to get it out of the way. Then the song began again, and when it stopped, Aqua was without a chair.

"Just you and me Jackie Chan!"

The song began once again and it stopped and Jack knew he wasn't going to win, so he quickly grabbed the chair over and sat in it backwards.

"Hey! NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I did?"

"I hate you," Mike said laughing.

"Okay this is gonna be one of the last activities for awhile. Its a little game called LIMBO! Since the wedding people have been doing the most activities, they can't participate in this event, they can only watch," the DJ said.

"AW man! I wanted to play this one!" Mike complained.

The winner was one of Mike's ex-girlfriends.

"Okay, the song I'm gonna play now is called,'YMCA' sang by the Village People,"

Many more songs were played until it came to the end of the reception. The closing song was "We Are Family," Jack was glad that Mike was in charge. Mike made this night one of his best ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the party finshed everyone hugged and kissed each other goodbye. Jack and Aqua went ouside. Jack was useing a hovorbord to fly off. Aqua (who changed into her everyday wearing) went right behind him holding his waste.

After they flew off and everyone at the place left Wilbur and Sabrina were outside lying on the grass in the park looking at the stars.

"That. Was the most groovest wedding I ever been too." Sabrina said.

"Thats the only wedding you been too." Wilbur said. "Yeah you got a point there. So what now?"

"Well lets sleep intill the morning and then we'll go ahead 9 months from now. Sound good?"

"Sounds groovy. Night Wilbur." Sabrina said. Wilbur got up quickly and grabbed the same blanket from before and coverd himself with Sabrina.

"Night Sabrina." he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was that? Please read and review.**

**me: Wilbur I never knew you could dance**

**Wilbur: Yeah. Happens when you got a mom who loves music frogs and the frog sometimes dance. It also happens with all my fans at dances. They all come over and say-**

**Wilbur Robinson Fans: WILBUR WE WANNA DANCE WITH YOU!!!!!**

**(Wilbur runs off being chased by the WRF's)**

**Also Smokies are my way of saying S'mores and Cookies together.**


	25. Plain Problems

Chapter 25

_**Next Morning:**_

When Wilbur and Sabrina woke up the next day they changed into their normal clothing and jumped into the time michine. Wilbur then was about to type in the date and year but somthing stopped him.

The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Wilbur asked picking up the phone.

"Wilbur Andrew Robinson! You have been gone for about three days with Sabrina! come home right now!" Yelled Franny.

"Mom I can't. Were so close to...well what where doing in the past." Wilbur said.

"WILBUR!" yelled Cornlious voice. "Listen to your mother and come home right now!"

"Dad. We can't come home! Were in the past for a reason and now were close to the mystery of...well...what were doing."

"Wilbur I-" but his father was stopped by Wilbur.

"What?! shewghergse!...dad Im loseing connection with you!" Wilbur said making a noise. He mouthed 'Help' to Sabrina.

She started to help make the noise. "Dad...Sabrina and I are still here. Are you there?? shewghergse shewghergse DAD!"

"Wilbur young man cut that out!" yelled Franny.

"Sabrina you too young lady! Stop that and come home!" Yelled Gaston.

"DAD?! Ahhhh!!! im loseing connection with you! shewghergse!!!" Sabrina yelled.

"WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON! SABRINA FRAGMAGUCCI COME HOME RIGHT NOW OR YOUR GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" The three adults yelled. Sabrina took the phone from Wilburs hand and slammed the phone down.

"Well we are dead meat when we get home." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. Well off too 9 months from now!" Wilbur shouted. The time michine flew up in the air and went foward towards the future.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

October 28. 2036.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Wilbur landed the time michine in the same spot he and Sabrina walked to Jack and Aqua's house. When they got to the backyard they looked inside the house. Both being invisable. They didn't see anyone for a few minutes but then saw Jack walk in. "Lucy im home!...Lucy you got some explain to do." Jack yelled laughing.

"Well if your wondering why theres no dinner on the table, its becouse im not cooking for you any more Ricky!" Aqua said walking from the living room. Just nine months ago Jack and Aqua found out they were having a baby. Now nine months later Aqua is waddling just about all over the house.

"Didn't your doctor tell you to be on full bed rest? I mean hes right about this stuff."

"Hay. I came down to make some Taco Spaghetti. This kid is really into food I hate." Aqua said getting the taco out. Jack came over and planted a kiss on her lips while useing a hand to rub her stomach.

"Trust me. This is gonna be a wonderful baby...boy" he said. "Jack? Its gonna be a girl." Aqua said.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"BOY AND GIRL! ITS GONNA BE TRIPLETS!" Yelled Mikes voice from the back door. He was on his rollorblades so Aqua jumped to the side and Jack cought his friends shoulder. "Mike. its gonna be a boy. not twins." jack said helping him up. Aqua laughed as she helped lift him up.

"Mike. Tell jack its gonna be a girl. Also twins are 2 babies. Triplets are 3 babies."

"Fine. Jack the babys gonna be a girl and her name will be Lortta." Mike said taking his helmet off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LORTTA?!?! EWWW" Aqua screamed. "Lortta is so...eww and its just so...Lortta. When the girl is born I saw we name her Quinn."

"Quinn for a name. Bad name Aqua Black-Marine!" Jack said. Aqua rolled her eyes and asked if he had any names 'if ' the baby was a boy. "its Mike? Mike right?" Mike asked.

"Nope. Ponyboy or Kevin." (A/n: I used the name Ponyboy from the book 'The Outsiders')

"Ponyboy maybe. Kevin GROSS! name it MIKE!"

"Fine Mike Whatever" Jack said putting his arm around. "So Mike whats new?"

"I got a job at Diner Movies. Great right?" Mike said. "I got a great idea to give out the orders. I'll be like a 50's waiter. I'll skate around the diner giving out the orders."

"Wow sounds great Mike. Congrats." Aqua said huggin him. Jack gave him a high-five then a hug.

"Oh that reminds me. The HQ wanted you guys to head to General Harry's office." Mike said. "Well gotta go" Mike said skating away from the house. Jack and Aqua went over to the fire place and put their hands on the hand scan.

The fire place then opend up that led to a tunnel. They both walked down to the office. Wilbur and Sabrina fallowed close behind. Once they reached the office they opend the door and sat on the chairs waiting for the general.

"Hello Agent Jack Black. Aqua Marine." The general said walking in. Aqua changed her name to Black, but she allowed people in her professional life to continue calling her Aqua Marine.

" So. You two been good?" General Harry asked them. Aqua and Jack nodded their heads.

"Well thats good. Anyways after about the last battel with Lavaboy and his two friends, we finally found them. Their in Greese." The General said turning the computer on and showing them the place they were at.

"They still have the same plan from the last time. This time how ever, They wanted to send over a invetor."

"Quick guess, Cornlious Robinson, right." Aqua said.

"Right. Of course we told him about and ressured him that we will not send him over. We also told him that we will totally fight intill the very end. So you up to it?" he asked looking at them.

"You got it Chief." Jack said standing up and putting his hand to his head. The same way a shoulder did. Aqua also joined. "You've got it chief.". Jack then turned her way quickly with wide open eyes. Aqua looked back at him and mouth to him what.

The general cough a few times and then cleared his throat. "Agent Aqua Marine. I hate to tell you this but, well your not allowed on the mission."

"WHAT?!" Aqua cried. "Whatta mean im 'not allowed on this mission' I can still go!"

'Now agent Aqua. Not in your condition. Your way too pregnate to fight." The general said. "And you might hurt yourself." Aqua was about to on but kept her mouth shut and just nodded her head. "Im sorry Aqua." The general said. Once Jack and Aqua left they went through the tunnel back to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you crazy Aqua?" jack asked after a while. Aqua stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I said are you crazy? Didn't you even think about what you were doing first? Did you all of a sudden forget that you were pregnate?" jack asked as he went on walking with Aqua.

"No. I did use my brain. I did remember I was pregnate. And no im not crazy!" she said back. "Well you must of. Becouse General Harry is right. I mean come 'on Aqua. You can't fight like this."

"Jack. Im on the mission I will be way okay. I promise I'll be okay." she said holding his hand in hers.

"Aqua. You ain't going. And thats that. End of words." Jack said. Aqua let go of his hand and walked a little faster then Jack. When she got back to the house she didn't say a word to him. She just started to make her Taco Spaghetti.

"Hay. Im gonna leave in the morning. Okay?." Jack said leaving the kitchen. "Fine." Aqua said.

Jack sighed as he left the room. He packed up his things and put it near the closet. When he went back to the kitchen he got himself a bowl of chicken noodel soup and ate with Aqua. She was quite the whole time. When dinner was finshed they went into their PJ's and sat on the couch for a while.

"Jack. Just let me go. I promise I will be okay. Just give me a chanse and let me go!" Aqua asked again. Jack just rolled his eyes. "No way Aqua. I love you, and this baby. Im not gonna let one of you get hurt. If anything happens I will never forgive myself."

"Jack. Nothing is gonna happen to us. I'll be okay, the baby will be okay. I promise." Aqua said eyeing him. Jack rolled his eyes again and looked back at her. "No Aqua. I love you and this baby. If anythinng happens im never gonna forgive myself."

"Jack! Let me come on the mission. I can do this. If you really love me then you know that I can come on the mission and fight!" Aqua shouted getting up quickly. Jack got scared at first bu then drew back his fear and got up quickly to.

"Aqua! If I let you fight then theres a 99 percent that you will die! I don't wanna take that chance. Now no more about it! Were done talking about it." Jack yelled.

"JACK! I WILL BE ALRIGHT OKAY! IM GOING ON THE MISSION!" Aqua shouted.

"Aqua. Shhh don't yell its not good for you. Your no going on the mission. If you even get cought by me at any point then Im gonna stay with you intill a elicopter come and gets you!" Jack yelled. Things wern't pretty for these two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"JACK! I may be a women. And It may seem that I can't wobble around like other women, becouse their on bed rest, but im diffrent then them. I can still walk around and do other things. I can do this I really can Jack." Aqua said.

"AQUA! YOUR NOT GOING ON THE MISSION AND THATS FINAL! NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!"

Aqua gace him a dirty look for a moment and then left the room. Jack saw her come back out with a pillow and blanket. "Your on the sofa tonight." she said. She then left the room again and slammed the door shut. Jack did a long sigh and then got on the couch.

After he fell asleep. Around 1:37am Aqua got in her masterinty clothing (Which was a black and gray strip shirt and blue jeans with black boots.) and she walked out the front door as quite as a mouse. When she got outside she took a breath of air and went over to the gate.

Wilbur and Sabrina stayed behind her.

As they walked towards the airport, the sky got brighter. It was almost morning. Once Aqua reached the airport she quickly stopped. She stomped her foot on the ground, bit her mouth on her hand, and used the other hand to grab her wrist.

"Is my mum okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I think your mom is having a contraction. Its only October 29th. Your born in like 2 days. Contraction can happen even before birth. Well mom says so atleast." Wilbur said as he walked over close to Aqua. Once her contractions were over she walked over to the airport ticket booth and got a ticket.

As she waited for her number to be called she though about what Jack would do. He just lecture her about how she could hurt heself, the unborn baby, or kill herself, or the unborn baby. And Everything else. Oh well she just wait till after the baby was born. The she yell at him.

'Whats he think? Women can't fight when were pregnate? I can toally fight while im 9 months' she though in her mind.

"Numbers 87, 74, and 56, for Todayland to Greece now bording." said a voice on the intercome. Aqua sighed and walked over to the ticket booth. Wilbur and Sabrina tood their ground for a moment. Wilbur had his hand to his chin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sabrina here take this." he said handing her a lockie-talkie.

"Whats this for?" she asked taking it.

"Were gonna split up. I want you to fallow your mom. Okay? Sty with her. If anything happens and your not sure what to do, just call me. Okay? Im gonna stay with your dad." Wilbur explained.

"Right. Groove on Wilbur." Sabrina said giving him a high-five. "What?"

"Groove on Wilbur? Just mean...good luck Wilbur."

"Ok then. Groove on Sabrina!" Wilbur shouted. They both went their sperate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JACK AND WILBUR**

Back at the house Jack woke up and changed into his spy clothing. He then walked to his and Aqua room. He knocked quitely. he walked in and saw lump. Knowing that was Aqua stomach. he went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Aqua, im sorry about what happen a while ago. Its just that, well...what ever happend to you I could just never forgive myself. You see when Im with you I know that everything is alright. I love ya Aqua. I just, don't wanna loose you." With that said Jack went over to the tp of the bed and kissed it. When he opend his eyes he saw that is was a pillow.

A pillow?

"AQUA!" Jack yelled. he ran out the door, grabbed his bag, opend the fire place wall and ran towards the HQ. When he got there he saw the General come in. "Good morning Agent jack Black. What are you looking for?"

"Did you let Aqua go on a plain to Greece?!" he asked in a scared voice. he wanted to know the answer, yet he didn't want to know the answer.

"Im sorry. Aqua didn't here at all. Did she go on the mission?" the General asked.

"I think so. Arrugg Im gonna kill her. Seriouly!." Jack yelled hitting his head with his hand. "Atleast after the baby is born, then I'll kill her."

"Well we have your jet ready for you. Good Luck."

"yeah thanks General." Jack said. When he got on Wilbur was walking close behind. He hoped that no one stopped him.

"HAY! YOU!" the general shouted. Wilbur turned his way quickly. "Who are you? Where are you going?"

"Im...uh...Chuck...Chuck Bobson. And Im here to look at the energy fule. Now if you don't mind.." Wilbur said.

"Wait just a minute boy! We already looked at the fule. Its full. get outta here!" The general yelled. Wilbur though quickly about this. "Well you see dude-"

"General Harry."

"General harry, The michine may look full but I have more skill then anyone. I can tell if its full or not."

"Chuck Bobson why are you really here? Can't you see that we have a mission on our hands?"

Wilbur looked at him for a moment then said back

"General I don't hvae time to explain every last detail to you. if you wanna save the world like a real General then let me do my job!"

"Alright get going." the general said.

Wilbur went inside the plain and went at the fuel tank. he walked back out and told the energy tank was in good shape. The general nodded and left. The jet started to fly up. Wilbur put the lockie-talkie in his pocket and ran over to the legs. He grabbed the legs and held on tight. As the legs started to roll up Wilbur jumped to the jets wing and climed up to the top of the jet.

He called Sabrina.

"Hello? SalemGirl this is Papa Bird over."

"Wilbur why are you callin' me SalemGirl?"

"Well its a joke Sabrina. What you don't want a spy name like your parents?"

"Na. That sounds groovy. So what new with Jack Black?"

" Well he just found out that your mom wasn't at the house. Now hes mad. What about you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sabrina and Aqua**

"Were fine. The plains still flying. Were above the Alantic ocean right now. Were gonna land soon in about a few hours."

"Ok then Sabrina. Stay safe for me. Alright?"

"Got it papa bird!" Sabrina said as she hung-up. She was sitting in second-class with her mom in the backrow, with Aqua in the front.

"Attition all passernger. We all thank you for choosing 'AirLine Express' for your distance. If you have any questions at all please ask a flight worker. We will shewghergse- then uh...shewghergse.."(everyone hears the mic being hit)

"Whats wrong with the mic." the lady on the mic said. "Uh..everyone please stay calm."

After a few moments the plain started to fly to the left and the right. The inside was shaking all over the place. Everyone was screaming all over the place. The flight attendent came back on.

"Everyone we are having problems with the plain right now. Please stay clam and relax. We asure you that everthing is gonna be okay." the lady sounded a little nervous on the intercome.

Sabrina though somthing strang was going on. The plain was flying all over the place now.

Left and right.

Up and down.

Nothing was right. Sabrina had a urge to go to the front of the plain. She turned herself invisable and walk carefully to the front class. Then walk to where the poilt was flying.

Or _was_ flying. When she opend and closed the door. She saw some people jumping out the door. "We ain't gonna get in trubble now are we?" a women asked.

"No one come on. I told the people in first class to jump off when ever." The guy said.

"What about third and second class?"

"Forget them! They don't even say 'Thank you sir or madam' they can all suffer the price.!" The man and women jumped out the window. Sabrina closed the door, turned herself visable, and went to the controls.

"Great! Now what?" she though out loud.

"This is mission control tower. Do you read me over!?" said a voice on the voice box.

Sabrina didn't know what to do. She then took the little lakie-talkie and spoke to it.

"Uh..yeah im here im getting everything in control." She tried her best to sound like a guy.

"Sir. We need to tell you the lights will go out for a few moments. The powerline was cut by someone at the towers. Were gonna fix it now. Keep the plain under control!" The guy hung-up and the lights went off.

Sabrina could hear everyone cries.

"Were gonna die!"

"Im scared!"

"its the Titanic on the plain!"

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Sabrina looked around the plain room. She turned in every direction, hoping to find the microphone that was used earlier. Her fave was coverd up her hair. The only thing you could see was some of her eyes and her nose.

Once she found it she spoke in it.

"Everyone please calm down. The lights have been turned off for a few moments. Everything is gonna be okay. Please relax." When she finshed everyone clamed down and she relaxed. The towers came back on.

"Sir. The power is gonna be turned for a few more moments. And we have a problem." The same guy said.

"What is it?" Sabrina said in her boy voice.

"Well right now were in a lighting storm and the power was cut off. The plains are still fine. Just keep everything under control. And go on flying the plain."

"Sure thing. I've got it. Owooo" Sabrina said falling left to right. She hung-up and sat on the chair. She prayed that everything was gonna be alright. The plan was still flying up and down. She took ahold of the plains contolr and moved it around.

Suddenly the plain was falling down. Sabrina was still holding the controls, but her body was flying. She could hear everyone cry for help.

Sabrina turned white and made some noise in her throat. She then pulled herself down and got a good angle with the window. She could see they they were about to hit the water any moment soon. Sabrina pulled up on the controls. She pulled with all her might.

She put her feet on the side on the controls and pulled harder on the control. She pulled out and pushed up on the control. Her head started to sweat a little. She pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled.

Once the lights came back on the plain wasn't moving all over the place. Everyone in the back relaxed and calmed down.

"We have the power up and going again." the guy said. Sabrina was still white from all this. She sighed and took the lakie-talkie. "Everyone the plain and all of us are going to be alright. Were sorry for all this. Please enjoy the rest of the trip."

When she took off the lakie-talkie she put the plain on auto-pilot and went to a closet. She knew that plains these days had robots to fly. Incase somthing happens. She turned on the robot and typed where they were going.

"Sabrina! Sabrina are you okay?!?!?!" Yelled a scared Wilbur.

"Yeah. im fine Wilbur. Things just got out of hand for a moment." Sabrna said. She didn't want to scare Wilbur.

"Bire. Your voice is shaking. What happend?"

Sabrina told what happend. When she finshed her last words were 'Im am now forever scared of plians"

She then hung-up and turned invisable and walked back to her seat.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well how was that? I was gonna have this chapter be longer by adding when they got to greece, having a fight (Jack and Aqua) and the other fight (With Lava Boy) but thats the next chapter.**

**Well please review.**


	26. My Final Mission

Chapter 26

Athens, Greece

A little while later when the plain ride was over, Sabrina got off the plain and talked to Wilbur.

"This is SalemGirl calling PapaBid. You in Athens yet? over."

" PapaBird to SalemGirl reporting your question. Yes im in Athens Greece. over."

"Where are you? Over."

"Athens Greece. DUH! Over."

"I mean at the airport. Over."

"Look around. Over."

Sabrina looked around and saw Wilbur near the front gates. She jogged over him, seeing him watching Jack walk around. "So whats new with my dad?"

"Well hes not in a good mood. We better hope your mom won't be found by him. Well intil they get to battle, then they gonna yell." Wilbur said as Jack walked pass them. Sabrina was still a little white and her hands were shakey, She had a question look on her face.

"Hay Wilbur? Did you think they got a divorce before I was born?" she asked looking up at Wilbur. Wilbur looked down at her for a moment and thought. "Hmmm. Bet you they didn't. Come on lets fallow your dad. We gotta keep them seperated intill the battle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Olympia Hotel.

Athens, Greece.

-----------------------

When Jack, Wilbur, and Sabrina got to the Olympia Hotel Jack checked in while Wilbur and Sabrina sat on the couch. As they did Sabrina was looking around the hotel. Sabrina then notice something.

Or some_one_. She shook Wilburs shoulder and made him turn her way.

"What?" he asked.

"Look." She said. They both turned around to see Aqua walking in. She was walking towards the desk. Sabrina and Wilbur watched this happen. They both watched as Aqua walked pass them. She was lucky that Jack didn't see her and went up the stairs. Once she checked in she asked the man what floor Jack was on.

"That man is on the second floor. Is that a problem with that?"

"Oh no. Just wondering. Uh thank you." She said taking the key and walking up the stairs. Wilbur and Sabrina went up the stairs with her. When they reached the floor they saw her walk in her room. After she closed her door, the door across from her opend. Jack came walking out.

Jack looked around for a few moments and then reached his phone. He dialed Aqua's number and waited a few minutes.

_" For a moment like this. Some people wait a life time. For a moment like this. Some search forever for that one special kiss."_

Jack looked at the door across from him for a moment. He then knocked hard on the door. After a few moments Aqua opend the door.

"JACK!"

"Aqua Jenna Black-Marine! You've got lots of talking to do!" he yelled walking inside. Aqua closed the door and looked back at him.

Jack had his arms cross his chest with his legs and feet apart. His big green eyes were on fire. His eyes closed halfway, only his eyes showed.

"What the heck are you doing here in ATHENS!" he yelled.

"Look I told you that I was going on the mission. Weather you liked it or not!" she yelled back.

"Aqua I told you to stay home and leave this to me! You then go disobay me and go fly off to Greece!"

"Jack you think I can't take care of myself but I can! I know what im doing. I know that im nine months pregnate. I can do this!"

"Aqua I don't care. I want you to be safe and the only way that you can be safe is if you eaither go home, or you stay at the hotel!"

"Jack Edward Black im going on the mission with you! Im going to fight Lava Boy, Ben, and Galleria. Im going to fight with them and were going to win this battle!"

"AQUA YOUR GOING TO STAY HERE OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT JACK????!!!"

"OR ELSE...WELL...JUST OR ELSE!"

"JACK IM GOING ON TE MISSION WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"AQUA STOP SCREAMING ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOU!"

"WELL I WOULD IF YOU STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

"AQUA JENNA BLACK-MARINE YOUR GOING TO STAY HERE OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT JACK!?"

"OE ELSE I'LL...I'LL...I'LL DIVORCE WITH YOU!" Jack spat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua looked scared at this. She had water in her brown eyes that came down her face. She then looked at him with a serious look.

"I guess we were never ment to be. Before we get the papers your helping me in birth. Got it?"

Jack nodded. "Fine." Aqua said opeing the door. "Leave!" Jack went out the door as Aqua slammed the door.

Wilbur and Sabrina herd Aqua's voice cry tears. Everything was quite after that. Wilbur and Sabrina went down to the lobby and sat on the sofa again. Wilbur was abouth to say somthing when he turned to Sabrina.

Sabrina was lying down on the couch (feet towards Wilbur) and was rubbing her eyes.

"Great. I was born like Violets parents. And Becon, Jake, HannaBanana, Rose, and Jim-Jim. The parents who weren't together and then died which left the kid(s) at the orphange!" she cried.

Wilbur pulled her up and said "Stop crying for a moment. They might get back together."

"Okay."

"Good. Now quick question, What kind of name is HannaBanana!?"

"That...is a exallent question." Sabrina said in his tone.

"No really. Is that her nickname? Her name is Hanna and she eats alot of banana's? Or what?"

"Its her real name. HannaBanana Rose...what ever her last name will be. Same with Rose. Rose HannaBanana...whatever."

"Oh. So why did you call the orphange an apartment?"

"We saw the movie 'Annie' and we though thire life was are life with Hanna Hanagin. So we wanted to just give diffrent names."

"Hanna Hanagin evil?"

"Yep."

"Sucks1"

"What?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing." Wilbur said. He then saw Jack come out of the elavator. Wilbur and Sabrina turned invisable and fallowed him.

He left the building and walked over to a taxie and got in. Wilbur grabbed Sabrna's hand and ran along with the taxie.

After a while of running the car came to a stop and Jack got out. He paied the driver and looked around. After a few moments Jack reached into his pocket and diled Aqua's number. _"Hi Aqua here..."_

"Aqua? its Jack I-"

_"Im not here right now. Leave a message after the beep."_

**Beep!**

"Aqua? I know your there. Listen im sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn't mean to yell. I was just tired from the jet ride and all. Look when im done with the mission I'll come back and we can talk about this. Well call back later. -Bye."

He sighed as he hung-up the phone. He put it back in his pocket and walked towards a mountain of rocks. Mount Olympia.

As he went up the rock he tried his best hiding behind them so that he didn't get cought. Once he got to the top he stepped on a rock that opened a trap door. He fell in. Wilbur and Sabrina jumped in with him.

He slid down and landed in a cell. Sabrina and Wilbur held onto the top of it. Once he moved they got down. Jack looked around the room.

"Hello Jack black. Whats new with you. I haven't seen you in a year or so. Hows the wife?" came a voice.

"Yo! Lavaboy! Hows your life you seem more ugly then the last time. You look like Frankistin's wife. Frank-a-U-G-L-Y!" Jack yelled.

"Oh your so nice. Anyways my plan is still the same only this time I got a bigger michine. And...Everyone will be operated to have a chip in their brains so that if they don't do what I say, they get hurt!" LavaBoy yelled.

"Oh geez. Thats so a good idea. Where Ben and Galleria. They run away or somthing?" Jack asked.

"Well four months ago they left wanting to do thire own plan. Buts its hot, im fine with it. Anyways, YOU SHALL WATCH EVERYONE IN PAIN!"

"Really what make you so sure?"

"Becouse i know. You will help me Jack Black."

"And if I say 'No way' what happens?"

Lavaboy smiled and called in his gaurds. Two guards came in with Aqua tied to a chair and tape across her face. Her hands were behind her chair and her feet were tied to the legs of the chair. Jack's mouth was wide open and that he made a fits.

"I told ya that if you came it would be a bad idea!"

Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Look Jack. if you don't listen to me and do what ever I say."

"Your baby will be born. Then I'll kill You and Aqua. Then in time who knows, The baby might become a good sidekick." Lavaboy ended. Jack sighed. "Fine. I'll work with you. Just please don't hurt her." he mummerd.

Lavaboy smiled in a evil grin and told one of the guards to let him out. When Jack walked he was order into his room and change into his uniform. As he walked by Aqua they both gave a sorry look in the eyes. Jack leaned towards Aqua and kissed her cheek.

" I love you Aqua." he whisperd then walked out of the room with the guard. The other guard took Aqua over to Lavaboy. LavaBoy used his finger to tickle her chin. She wipped her head away quickly and gave him a cold stare. Lavayboy just laughed and said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aqua my darling, your such a pretty girl (commands tape off her.) How did you ever end up with a loser face guy like Jack?" he started to say. Aqua turned her head, but LavaBoy had her head be on him.

"I mean, I know you can fight well. Even though your nine months pregnate. I know you can fight well. I just wonder why Jack dosen't think you can't fight. Think about it. If you split up with him. You can be like your old self...only with a kid. What im saying is Jack Black is not your kind of husband."

Aqua srared at him for a while with big brown eyes. She looked down at her stomach. Lavaboy saw a tear come from her eyes. He smiled and told the guard to lock her away in ther basement. Away Aqua went into the basement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina got out of the cell and walked around. They turned themself visable again. "Sabrina were getting your mom back. Lets go!" Wilbur said.

Once they reached the basement they saw Aqua in a dark corner of the room. Sabrina was about to go over but stopped herself.

'I can't let her see me right now. Well...black hair of course' Her mind said as she took out the proxid from a while ago in her pocket. She threw some in her hair and waited for a few minutes. When her hair was a sunny bright blonde color again.

She then ran over to her soon-to-be mother. "Hiya!"

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Uh someone here to help you." Sabrina said starting to untie Aqua hands. The knots were hard to untie.

"I ment your name." Aqua said in a serious tone.

"Oh its uh...Elizabeth. Lizzy for short." Sabrina said.

"Oh well no point of saving me Lizzy. Jack hates me, im going to have a baby soon, I wonder if the path I took was the right one."

Sabrina turned her was and stepped on Aqua's feet. She made eye -to-eye contact with her brown eyes and Aqua's brown eyes.

"Look. I've seen you around before. I've watch you for a while now. Let me tell ya somthing, I know ya took the right path." Sabrina started. "Seen you around since you met Jack on the Europe Mountains. Ever sience then I watch you both take steps from place to place."

"Besides, Jack loves you and I know that. He dosn't want anything to happen to you. Your the true love of his life Aqua and he just wants whats best for you. He just acting like...Men back in the old days."

Aqua was slient for a moment. "Whats that mean?"

"Back before women could even vote, or anything like that, men were 'Man of the House' they were the head of the household. They had power. They were importint people. They could do whatever. Anyways most guys in the families cared about thire wife. I saw a movie once, the girls mother gave birth to a baby girl but soon after she got sick."

"The whole family was scared to death. Then another guy in the movie, when his wife died he turned into a mean, drunk, animal abouse, killer. Nobody liked him. So in other words guys are like guys back in the old days. If something happens then well, they go crazy and all, if they have kids then they hurt the kids."

" Never though of it that way." Aqua said. Sabrina was still getting the hands untied.

"Now think of girls as Sparta Women. Girls in Sparta were educated in school. When school was over they would work-out so that they could have strong babies. From litttle girls, to adult-hood they worked out. Even when they were pregnate! for nine months they would work out!"

" Also women in Sparta were better then men. They had the right to vote, talk durning meetings, and other stuff like that. So all girls in the world and women are Sparta girls/women."

"Were strong, smart, can do anything, and we work are butts off so we can make men stronger! and what do men thanks us with? They thank us by thinking women and girls can't do anything! But we totally can becouse were all groovy!" Sabrina finshed.

"So which is better? Men in the old days, or Women in Sparta?"

"WOMEN IN SPARTA!" Aqua shouted in a happy voice. "Your right Elizabith. Jack is a old fashion dude. While im a tough sparta women like you. Lets go save Jack."

"Groovy!" Sabrina said as she finally got the hands untied. Aqua untied her feet and ran with Wilbur and Sabrina to find Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mission Control Room.**

Back in the mission control Jack was standing next to Lavaboy in his unifrom.

The unifrom was all black with line streaks of hot red that looked like lava going through the clothing. Lavaboy was staring up the energy tank as Jack watched guard.

"Everyone! My plan is working. Now all I need is that stupid inventor Cornlious Robinson!"

"Why do you need him so bad?" Jack asked.

"Well my michine might break. So if it dose, Cornlious Robinson can fix it! HA HA!" Lavaboy yelled. Jack just rolled his eyes and reached for his pocket.

Inside was a picture of him and Aqua at thier wedding. He wah giving her bunny ears, while Aqua kissed his cheek.

'I wish I could go back in time. And stop Aqua from going to Greece, or stop me from saying 'I want a divorse' i really wish I could' Jack thought.

"No Jack. The time has come. We must put the michine to work. Come!" Lavaboy shouted.

"NOT SO FAST LAVA BOY!" came a familler voice to Jack. Lava Boy and Jack both looked up to see Aqua standing on a box.

"Well well well. If it isn't Aqua Black-Marine! Why aren't you tide up missy?!" Lavaboy yelled.

"Becouse you stupid boy, I have a friend who help mealong the way." Aqua said jumping down. Lavaboy sent over some guards to fight her.

'Great! Now Jack can see me fight for real!' Aqua though.

If anyone ever took Tae Kwon Do like Aqua did when she was little. Then you must be as fantastic as her. The day she started she went from white belt, to yellow (Thats correct right?) and at the end of the week you became a black belt.

Aqua punched a few guys here and there. When she saw two come after her from the corner of her eye she did a backflip and landed behind them both. She grabbed both heads and knocked them out cold.

"Your no match for me Lavaboy. Weither im pregant or not. I am the ninja worrior of all women" (I know lame right. Sorry)

"Don't worry Aqua. I know someone who is stronger then you...hes right behind you." Lavaboy said. Aqua turned around to see her own husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No. No no no no no I can't fight Jack. I love him." Aqua said. "Jack you don't have to do this! We can fight him together. I know we can."

"Aqua." Jack said sadly. "I can't. I signed a paper. The paper is fire proof. And water proof. It can't be distroyed. I gotta fight you."

Aqua stared at her husband for a mom ent and then sighed. "Then lets battle." she said. Jack ran over to punch her, Aqua ducked the punch and grabbed his arm. She flipped him onto his back and sat on him.

Jack grabbed her hands and held them both tight. He flipped her onto her back and kicked her side. Aqua flipped him to the ground and kicked his side. She then lifted him up and punched his mouth. Jack fell to the ground.

Jack got up and punched Aqua face. Aqua fell on her side and tried to get up.

Sabrina and Wilbur were watching from the back of the room. Sabrina was starting to fidget her fingers. This wasn't right.

"AQUA REMEMBER! SPARTA WOMEN ARE STRONG!" She yelled. Aqua herd this and then jerked up quickly.

She turned back to Jack's face. He looked upset that they were fighting, but he knew he had to do this. Aqua had an idea.

"Jack! wait think about what we've been through! Think of are past!" Aqua yelled dodging another attack from jack.

jack stopped for a moment and though. Thire first meet. When they first went on a mission. Thire first kiss. When Jack asked her hand in marriage.

The moment they got married.

"So? Thats the past. Along with bad memorys of us getting into a fight at the hotel and the fight right now. I can't I must do what I am told." Jack said swinging his leg.

Aqua did a back flip and landed back on her feet. "Jack I know all that. But think harder. Think about one more good memory and the future about it." She said punching him.

Jack missed it. He back away and thought about what she ment.

" Jack remember the day? The day I told you that changed are lives forever?"

Jack though harder. he though about the months from the day they got married. Then it hit him! jack remember the day Aqua said she was having a baby! Of course. The thing thay would change thire life forever is the baby. He still remember the day she told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine Months Ago.

-----------------------------

In the morning, Aqua woke up to another headache. She had gotton them a lot lately. She slowly turned over and saw Jack sleeping next to her.He opened his eyes to hers.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Hi," she moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My head!" She yelled. "It still hurts."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks for offering. You're so sweet. I love you," she smiled. "I'm just so sorry I've been overreacting and stressing, when everything is going to turn out fine."

"I forgive you. I mean, I understand how you feel."

"Thanks," she got up to get ready for the day, but then quickly sat back down on the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just...I just feel nauseous." She said, feeling her head.

"You should stay in bed today," Jack rubbed her back.

"No, Im fine. Really I am," she got up again but then quickly sat back down.

"No, stay in bed. You don't feel well. It's just one sick day."

"Ah, fine," she leaned back.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "No. You go to work. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well," Jack felt her forehead.

"My head and my stomach are the only things hurting. _You're_ overreacting this time," she laughed. Jack joined har and got up to make breakfest. He came back with cereal and toast. he then got read for work and kissed her cheek goodbye.

A few hours later Aqua went to the store. For three weeks she felt like this. She had a feeling what caused this, but wasn't sure if it was true or not. Once she got to the store she looked around the aisle that had the test. Once she grabbed the test she got two more. To be on the safe side.

When she got home, she plopped on the couch.

She open her bag and then spotted the pregnancy tests. She slowly pulled each one out of the bag and looked at the directions.

When she was done, she put all three aside and waited. She decided that she deserved some cheese and crackers. She drank some water and took a nap. The buzzer woke her a while later. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She picked one up and turned the first one.

_Positive_. Aqua gasped for a moment. He took the second test and flipped it over. Once again it read _positive_

"Last one." she said picking it up. She opened her eyes and read_ positive._

Aqua smiled at this. She couldn't wait to tell Jack when he got home. Oh no! Jack. How could she tell him.

Before the could think Jack came through the front door. "Hay, how was your day?" He asked smiling.

She gulped. "Fine."

"Are you okay? What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"No, I feel okay. I actually ran an errand earlier to get some snacks." She lied.

"Aqua..."

"Geeze, stop worrying. I'm here, aren't I?" She laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess. You're right, now _I'm_ overreacting about nothing," he kissed her on the lips. They deepened it, until she broke it.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Well... uh..." She just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Aqua, it's okay. It's just me. Nobody else. You can tell me anything."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm... uh... I'm... pregnant."

Jack opend his mouth and had wide eyes. "Your...your pregnate!!" he yelled. Aqua nodded.

Jack stood up quickly and pulled up Aqua. He kissed her on the lips for 5 minutes. After that he pushed back some of her hair.

"This is great!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

" Im glad you feel the way i do!"

"Im going to be a dad." Jack said hugging her.

"Yeah! and I'm going to be a mom!" Aqua said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Greece.**

After thinking of that story Jack turned to Aqua. He then gave her a hug as she hugged him back. "Im sorry." he said.

"I know. Im sorry too." she said.

"Aww thats soo cute! JACK FINSH HER!" Lavaboy yelled.

"No!" Jack yelled back. "I ain't listeing to you no more! Get a life man!", Aqua started to laugh at this.

" ' Get a life man!' is that the best you can do?"

"Aurrggg! Fine! You haven't seen the last of me! I have one more plan up my sleeve! You will pay for this day Jack Black. I'll get you Jack Black, and your wife too!" Lavaboy laughed as he used a smoke bomb to get away.

When the dust cleard off Jack and Aqua looked around. Lava Boy was no where to be found. They then herd a loud roar behind them. They truned around to see a tiger chewing on a piece of paper. Jack and Aqua ran out of the room.

Wilbur and Sabrina were laughing at this. Wilbur then changed the tiger back into the little gray mouse, Carl.

"Nice work Carl jr." Wilbur said.

"Awsome Carl." Sabrina said. Carl took a few bows and went onto Wilburs head. He went to Wilbur head.

"Hay Wilbur. I think Carl likes you!"

"Well who dosen't love Wilbur Robinson?" Wilbur said. They both walked out of the building. When they got back to the hotel they saw Jack and Aqua getting into a taxie.

They were going home.

**Well how was that? Please read and review.**

**Stay Gold. Keep Moveing Foward.**

**Ember411.**


	27. Sabrina!

Chapter 27

OK I just wanna tell you all something

First of

1:**MY FRIEND'S COMPUTER IS NOT WORKING!! SHE IS TROYELLA AND RYELLA ROX! SO DON'T BLAME ME! HER COMPUTER AIN'T WORKING FOR A WHILE! SO WHEN EVER SHE COMES OVER MY HOUSE SHE PUTS THE REVIEW THERE! SO ALL OF YOU BE QUITE AND DON'T BLAME ME! **

**AND I'LL DELETE THE LEWIS SONG!**

**GOSH I THOUGH PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THAT IDEA! GUESS NOT!** (but thanks for the heads up :)

2: I did have Sabrina know what to do. Since she hangs-out with Aunt Billie and Gaston she has a mind of that stuff.

3:Yeah I keep trying to forget 9/11 because its the same month of my birthday (Not the same day) So I kept thinking of Titanic.

Okay heres the chapter. Sorry its short but I had to to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 12:00 midnight Jack and Aqua landed the jet back at HQ. They took the secret fireplace walk home. When they got home they changed into there PJ's and sat on the couch.

" Hay, Aqua?" jack asked.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him. Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too Jack. aaahhh!" she yelled grabbing her stomach.

"What?" he asked holding her hand. "What's wrong? Are you in labor?"

Aqua laughed after it passed, "No; I'm having a contraction. I've gotten them a lot lately. Don't worry."

"Fine. If your sure." Jack said rubbing her stomach. Around 1:00 they went to bed. Jack had his arm around her waist as Aqua had her head to his chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they slept Aqua kept having stomach problems. She suddenly jerked up and felt the bed. It was all wet.

" Oh no. JACK!? JACK" Aqua yelled shaking Jack. This was it, her water broke.

"Mm? Aqua what is it?" Jack said waking up in a tired voice. "its only 1:10 in the morning."

"JACK MY WATER BROKE! I AM IN LABOR!" She yelled holding her stomach. Jack was wide eye for a moment. He then jumped out of bed and ran to grab the bag. He got it and help Aqua towards the car.

"Aaahh," she moaned. Once they got to the car they rushed to the hospital. Wilbur and Sabrina watched all this from across the street.

"Okay. I'm like born at like 2:00 in the morning or something. Thats nice." Sabrina said.

"And it October 31st. Knew it had to happen sometime." Wilbur said. "Come on lets go."

They both ran with the car and fallowed it to St. Mary hospital. Once they got there they went inside and saw Aqua being pushed into a wheel chair. They fallowed her to room #16. They saw a opened window and went out. It was right on the ground so they sat down for a while.

After a few minutes later they herd the doctor come in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright nurse Kate. I think Aqua is ready for the baby." Dr.Hartman said. Jack and Aqua were borough into the delivery room. Both (Mostly Aqua) were ready for the most pain in life.

"All right, Aqua on the count of three. 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

She could feel the sweat and the pain in her back start to come as she pushed as hard as she could. It hurt so bad, she leaned back against the bed.

" 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Aqua screamed for a few seconds, While Jacks hand was turning red. He kept telling Aqua to keep moving forward. Aqua smiled at him and pushed one more time.

She decided to do this one last push for her baby.

"Okay, Aqua. Push!"

She moaned as she pushed with the most pain she's ever had to deal with. She heard the cry, and she let her head fall back.

"Great job!" The doctor and midwife said.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Hartman smiled at her.

"You did it!" Jack touched her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You did it, Aqua."

She looked up at him with tired eyes, and gave a smile. "Yeah, _we _did."

Wilbur and Sabrina smiled and went to the outside window of room 16.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua and jack were put back in that room while the newborn was being cleaned off. Jack sat on a chair to the left of Aqua. Nurse Kate came in and placed the baby in Aqua's arms. Both parents smiled as they looked at their newborn baby.

"Oh my gosh," Aqua said in a small voice. "Jack can you believe it? Were finally parents to a sweet, beautiful little girl." Aqua said wiping away a tear. Jack was leaning on the bed rail.

The baby had a small heart shape face. She had Aqua's eye color, but were a medium size. She had Jack's black hair that was fuzzy all over her top hair. She had Aqua little nose and Jack's little smile.

She looked at both parents with wide eyes. "Jack when I told you that I was in labor, you had the same wide eyes like that." Aqua chuckled a little.

"Yeah. OK yeah that was the 'last minute Jack-to-baby girl-' thing I did." jack said. Aqua handed the little baby to Jack. Jack bounced the baby a little as she smiled.

"I've got a name for her." jack said.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"Well, Its Halloween right? So this is just a totally random thing...lets call her, Sabrina." Jack smiled at Aqua then to the baby.

"Sabrina. I love that name, fits her birthday too. Okay but only if I give the middle name."

"What would that be Aqua?"

"Well I was thinking of Aqua. but after a friend of mine named Elizabeth, told me that women and girls in Sparta are better then men. because we work are butts off even at nine months! we have strong babies, and well that got me to choose the name Elizabeth."

"OK then. Even though we all know that men are better then women, Elizabeth is good."

Jack handed Sabrina back into Aqua's arms. Then they both said:

" Sabrina Elizabeth Black." as Sabrina grabbed Aquas hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina and Wilbur both smiled at this picture.

"Wow. I gave myself my middle name. Groovy." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. I did the same for my first name. Don't ask though." Wilbur said as the time machine phone rang. Wilbur and Sabrina ran over and answered it.

"Hello?" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur its Carl. Put me on picture phone. And I'll put you on picture phone." Carl said. They both put in picture phone.

"OK. Thats better. Now back to what I called you for..."

"Carl why are you in a closet?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't want anyone to hear me scream when I say. "GET HOME NOW!"

"Carl we just gotta stay a while longer. We just got to Sabrina's birth. We will come back. We promise." Wilbur said.

"Wilbur the last time you promised some (coughs 'Lewis') you lied."

"Yes. I did, but then I made the promise and took him back." Wilbur explained.

"Well get home now. Both of you. Your parents said that your both grounded for so far...three weeks. Just come home before it becomes a month."

Wilbur was about to say something when Sabrina mouth to him 'Turn the computer away' Carl saw this and told Wilbur no to.

'Wilbur don't you to that." Wilbur turned the computer away real quick.

"Yeah Brie, got an idea?"

"Yep leave it to me." she said with a smile. Wilbur turned the screen back to see an unhappy Carl.

"Wilbur what was that for?"

"Nothing. Now let me and Sabrina stay back in time."

"NO! you both want to get ground? Even more ground then you Wilbur? Like another three weeks?"

"Please Carl?" Sabrina said stepping on a chair to face him. Sabrina's lips were curled out and they made a sad smile. her eyes got really big and watery. She almost looked down to the floor, but kept her eyes on the top of her eye lids. She looked like a small brown eye puppy.

"Brie. don't give me that look!" Carl said. But Sabrina kept going.

"Please. Can't you see that I'm a little girl who wants to know what happen to gave birth to her and loved her more then anything in the world?" she said making her eyes bigger.

Carl kept trying to look away but kept looking back at her. He tried to fight it.

"Don't look Carl. Don't look Carl" he told himself.

"Thats right Carl." Sabrina said. "Don't look at my face. Look inside my heart and tell me what you feel and see."

Carl look back at Sabrina. he was stuck on her eyes. Her brown eyes made him look in the middle of her chocolate brown puppy eyes.

"Urrrgg. Fine one more day. Thats it. Got it?" he said.

"Deal!" Sabrina and Wilbur said.

After Wilbur hung-up he entered two-days later. "Well Brie lets see what happens in day two of birth.

"Right!" Sabrina said.

**Well how was that? Please read and review.**

**Keep Moving Forward.**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember.**


	28. A Smart Sabrina WAIT WHAT?

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**And I'M still sorry about the whole review thing.**

**But lets forget it and Keep moving Forward.**

**Well here's chapter 28.**

**Also in this chapter if I say Lil' Brie or say Lil' S. its just Sabrina (Not 2037)**

**I just wanted to let you know that.**

**THANKS!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Wilbur landed the time machine he and Sabrina hopped out and ran over to the house. When they got there they notice that it was quite.

"How long has it been?" Sabrina asked.

"Like only three days or so. its November 2. I'm guessing that they come home any moment soon." Wilbur said. Right there as if by magic Aqua and Jack came in with baby Sabrina in Aqua's arms.

Lil' Brie was sleeping in Aqua's arms as she was being rocked gingerly. "Aw. Jack look at her. She looks like a little angle sleeping." Aqua said kissing Lil' Brie's head.

Right when that happened Lil' S woke up and and started to cry. Aqua started to bounce her a little as Jack got the milk ready. When he gave Aqua the bottle she put it in Lil' S mouth and started to sing.

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. (x2)_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. _

_A la nanita nana nanita ella."_

When she finished the song Lil' Brie finished her milk and just cooed around like a bird.

"So mom. How do you feel now?" Jack joked with the camera in his hand.

"I'm tired...of you!" she laughed. "I'm sorry 'Dad'. I just wanted to have fun." she said as Jack sat next to her on the sofa. He kissed her cheek.

"OK. OK I get it. Man can;t believe it still. I'm 'Dad'"

"Yeah and 'Mom' sound wonderful too."

"Mama" said a small voice. Jack and Aqua looked around to hear the voice.

"Mama." came the voice again. Aqua and Jack looked down at Lil' Brie. She was looking back up at them. "Mama. Dada." she said in a small voice.

Both Jack and Aqua's eyes were wide. "Did...did...did Sabrina just say mama?" Aqua asked.

"I...I...I don't think so. Shes only three days old. She can't talk early." jack said. "Man we must be more tired then we thought. Lets hit the hay and get some shut eye." jack said getting up. Aqua handed Lil' Brie to jack and got up herself.

They both walked into the room and put Lil' Brie in her yellow crib. As soon as they left, Lil' Brie stood up in her crib and looked around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She then saw that the crib lock was locked. She looked around in her crib, She could't find anything so she tried to reach her lock and open it.

As soon as she got it open she got out of the crib and walk around the house on her two feet. She went to the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and the backyard. She stayed outside for a few hours. She met a few mice and stayed with them.

Once they left she went back inside and went into the living room and found some headphones. She put them into the t.v that had the picture of headphones and watched t.v.

Wilbur and Sabrina saw all this and there eyes were big.

"Smart kid." Wilbur said.

"Yeah. As i'm watching this I feel like I can remember all this. Strange" Sabrina said.

"Well lets skip over to a week and see what your parents think." Wilbur said closing the time machine door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week later**

When Wilbur and Sabrina got out of the machine they went to the house to see Lil' Brie watching Hairspray, while Jack, Aqua, and Mike were in the other room with Mike's sisters husband, Max.

"So You tell me that Sabrina is different then any other baby you've seen?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Tell me." Max tapped his chin. "From the day she came home, tell me what has happened."

Jack and Aqua looked at each other for a moment and then Jack started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well first she said 'Mama' when we first brought her home on Sunday."

"Yes. Then when we woke up the next morning she wasn't;t in her crib, so I ran out to the living room, only to see her walk around the kitchen with the newspaper in her arms. And she grew like 2 inches taller." Aqua told

"Later on Monday she was walking around the house with a book, and when she came to the basement she notice that I was looking for a tape. She found it on top of a bookcase. Guess what she did?" jack asked.

"What?" Max asked.

"She climbed to the top of the case and jumped down to her feet!" jack yelled.

Aqua nodded. "At lunch and dinner she could sit up straight by herself."

"On Tuesday she finally said 'Daddy' and grew a few more inches. She looked 18 months old.!" jack said.

"Wednesday she watch me in the kitchen all day and watch the animals in the backyard." Aqua said.

" She then looked at a dictionary and learned to say ' Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' she said it two times in a row!" Aqua said.

"She then said a longer word then that!"

"Which one was it?" Max asked.

"MIKE RIGHT? It was Mike! Mike right?" Mike jumped up from his seat.

"No Mike. It wasn't't" Aqua said. " The word was Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconoisis' (A/N I'll say what that is later)

yeah she said that big word. I was like totally scared." Aqua finished.

"On Thursday she walked down to Jack's office to find the office keys, that Jack left there." Aqua said.

"Yeah. Then when I came home Aqua was on the couch sleeping, While Sabrina was making dinner. She made Taco Pie and Taco Pasta." jack said.

"Finally on Saturday we called for this meeting/" Aqua said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened on Friday?" Mike asked. "Did she say Mike?"

"No. Actually i wanted to see if she could go to the bathroom by herself. **I** taught her to do that." Aqua said.

All three look back at Max to see his with his eyes close.

"I think." he started. "I think your baby is a intelligent baby." he said looking back. "Please call her in here."

Both parents nodded as they call in Lil' S. She came in with a thumb in her mouth. Aqua put her on her lap.

"Whats grooving everyone?" she asked in her small voice.

"Nothin' much Brie. Whats grooving with you?"

"Nothin' much Mike."

"YES SHE SAID MIKE OH BABY! YES YES YES!!" Mike said. He then sat down.

Max came over to Sabrina and put on a few wires. After a few minutes of the wire a scan came on.

**Name:** Sabrina

**Middle: **Elizabeth

**Last: Black**

**Age: **Unknown

**hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Mom: **Aqua Jeanna Black-Marine

**Dad:** Jack Edward Black

**Smartness.** 10 percent.

jack and Aqua looked at this. What did it mean that her smart-ness is 10 percent?

"Hmm. 10 percent smartness. Not normal for her. I can guess that the smartness came from both your parents, Aqua, Aqua herself. and Jacks birth parents, with jack him self." Max said.

"This means that she can learn very quickly at many things. Of course she will be slow at some things, but after her brain watches something it dose the same movements at the same time or something like that."

Aqua gave a confused look for a moment then turned Lil ' S her way.

"Sabrina honey? Whats 33 x 33 4 1 - 100?"

Sabrina looked for a moment then said "Nine. Nine. Four."

"Oh OK." Aqua said setting her down. Sabrina left the room and went back to the movie.

Aqua put a hand to her head. She always wanted a smart daughter, but _not_ this smart.

"So is she really smart like this for real?" Aqua asked.

"I am to answer that by saying: Yes she is smart like that for real." Max said.

"Oh OK. Thanks Max. Bye." Jack said. After he left Aqua and jack went back to the living room to see Lil ' S watching trying to dace to the song ' Welcome to the 60's' she was laughing her head off.

Aqua and Jack had to smile at this. They knew they had a real smart girl and some people might find it weird, but they didn't care.

"Even if she was born as smart as Albert Einstein." jack said.

"Or Cornelius Robinson."

"Or as dumb as a door knob." Aqua said. Mike the at that moment fell back wards toward the couch, nearly squishing Sabrina, he fell back with his feet in the air. Sabrina then took a blanket and put it over his head. mike yelled "Who turned off the lights?"

"Or as dumb as Mike." Aqua said.

"We'll always love her." they said sitting on the couch. Aqua then layed down the laughing Sabrina and rubbed her stomach.

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. (x2)_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. _

_A la nanita nana nanita ella._

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea._

_A la nanita nana. Nanita Ella..."_

Aqua finished singing. Mike got up at the start and joined Jack, both watching her fall asleep. Aqua leaned down and kissed the sleeping Sabrina's head. Mike gave her the blanket and Sabrina was sleeping in her blue shirt, black skirt, and a yelllow blanket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina were listening to the song. Sabrina was sleeping on Wilburs shoulder. Wilbur smiled, kissed her forehead, then carried her back to the time machine.

He punched in 11/10/ 2036.

The time machine flew off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was that? I know not the best chapter. I don't know why I did this. I might of been think of how smart Sabrina was.**

**Well the next chapter is gonna have Jack and Aqua fight Lavaboy. What should it be?**

**Where should it be taken?**

**What his the new wepon?**

**MAKE IT YOUR OWN CHAPTER AND i"LL TYPE IT!**

**Please read and Review?**

**Oh well.**

**Keep Moving forward.**

**Stay Gold**

**Sea. ( Part part of my name.)**


	29. The Final Battle of Lavaboy

**Wow I've got like 1177 hits! thank you all.**

**Your all so nice!**

**(tries to do Tiny's dance)**

**OK OK. Back to the story.**

**Same as the last chapter Lil' S or Lil' Brie is Sabrina (not 2037) **

**FYI: I do not own the Omnidroid. That from the movie 'The Incredibles'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sabrina opened her eyes, Wilbur was getting out of the time machine. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head. The song make you sleep good?" Wilbur asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I never would guess that my mom sing that to me. Where are we?"

"We are in November 10, 2036."

"Nice. We still at the house?" Sabrina said getting out of the time machine.

"Yep. Oh look there you are, with your dad, mom, and Mike. Huh your mom looks mad." Wilbur said looking at the direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" JACK! MIKE! I STILL CAN'T YOUR TRIED TO GET SABRINA INTO A SCHOOL! SHES NOT EVEN 1 FOR THE LAST TIME!" Aqua screamed.

She let Mike and jack watch Sabrina for a while as she went out to get some food. She then found all three of them at a elementary school. Lil' Brie was walking out. jack and Mike were kicked in the butt and fell face-flat on the ground. Aqua ran over to them. She slapped them and said she didn't want Lil' Sabrina to go to school yet.

"Aqua. Shes smart enough for school." Jack said.

"Jack! they think it be a joke. Seriously they think we be wasting there time. Mike I still can't believe you tried this too." Aqua yelled. Lil' S, tugged her dress and put her arms up. Aqua picked her up and put her on her hip.

"What. She can go to school. By the time shes like 13 she can to collage. Won't that be good?" Mike asked.

"NO! I don't my baby to grow up too fast. I mean for crying out loud she was just born last month! When shes four she can go to Prue-school like a real four year old." Aqua said.

" Well fine. OK OK OK. You win. Now I've got to go to work. Bye Aqua. Bye Sabrina." jack kissed their cheeks. "Bye Mike." giving a high-five. Once he left Aqua and Mike went for a stroll around the park.

Lil' Brie was walking between them as she looked around. Mike was pulling a piece of her hair. Her hair grew so fast that it was now to her waste. Aqua smiled and looked at the sky.

"Hay. Aqua you still going to do mission?" Mike asked after a while. Aqua looked back at him.

'Yeah. Why would't I?"

"IDK. Just with Sabrina and all, I just wonder."

"Yeah. I still go on missions. In fact I can't wait to fight Lava boy again. But somethings bothering me."

"Wat Oz it mama?" Lil' Brie asked looking up. Aqua smile and rubbed her head. "Nothing sweetie. Uh go feed the ducks. I'll join you in a minute." she handing some bead to Lil' Brie.

As Lil Brie walked off Aqua talked again. "I have a weird feeling, that ever since Lava-boy knew I was pregnant with Sabrina, he use her as a weapon-"

"OMG OMG OMG SABRINA'S A WEAPON?!?!?! OMG OMG OMG OH MY GOSH! OH MY FLIPPING GOSH! OH MY FLIPPING GOSH!!" Mike screamed.

Aqua told him to calm down. "No I didn't mean to say weapon. I meant to say...weakness. Mike what if that happens? I don't want my little girls life to be so handful!"

"Put her in a orphanage then."

-------------------------------------------

"Oh he did not just say that!" Wilbur shouted.

"My mom went with his idea! i don't believe that for a moment!" Sabrina shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua gave him a look and slapped his face. "OF COURSE NOT!"

"Sorry. it was an idea. Don't worry Aq. I'm sure that Lava-boy won't use her as a weakness. if he dose I'll kick his butt for real!" Mike said.

"I'll kick his butt after work! Goodbye Aqua. Goodbye Sabrina!" Mike said running off.

Aqua walked over to Lil' Brie and though what Mike said. As she sat down and watched Lil S feed the duck something came behind her. In the water reflection she could see Lava-boy and his fire hair.

"GET AWAY!" Yelled yelled standing up quickly. She didn't see him any where.

"Mama? Who you yelling' at? you said yelling' ain't groovy."

"Uh. Nothing honey. Come on, lets go home. "She said picking up her child. As they walked home every once in a while Aqua turned around and look for the fire hair man.

Once they got home Lil' Brie went to the backyard. Aqua watched from the kitchen. She was praying that nothing would happen. At 4:00 Lil 'S came in and washed her hands. She then help Aqua in the kitchen for dinner. When Jack came home they all ate dinner.

During dinner Aqua looked at her food. Jack notice this alot. "Honey? You OK?" Jack asked.

"HM? oh yeah. Just tired and all. Long day and all." she said taking a bite of chicken. When they finished dinner Lil Brie changed into her white nightgown. She then went outside to the front yard and looked at the stars. Jack and Aqua were on the couch watching her.

"Aqua. I know that look." Jack eyed her. Aqua had a sad look on her face. She looked back at Jack with wide eyes.

"What look?"

"That look"

"Whats 'That Look'?

" Aqua. I mean that sad look on your face. Whats the matter?" He put an arm around her back. Aqua put her head on his shoulder.

"I was talking to Mike earlier about Sabrina being a weakness agents us. You know, if Lava-boy ever got ahold of her I wouldn't know what to do."

Mike sighed and pulled Aqua close to him. He put his head on her head. "Aqua I know that Lava-boy kidnapping Sabrina wouldn't happen in a million years. Don't worry I know that she will never get kidnapped." Jack smiled.

" Come on. Lets get her to bed." Jack said. They both walked under a rain of stars to see Lil Brie sleeping in the grass.

Jack picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. until they got a bed for Sabrina, they still used a crib for her. Besides she still looked like the size of a 18 month old. Jack put Sabrina in the crib and kissed her head. Once they left the room Jack and Aqua went into there bedroom.

As they got in bed the gadget watch ringed. Jack answered

"Hello?'

"Hello? General Harry here."

"Oh hello General! Uh is there something you need?"

"Yes. You and Aqua Marine must come to HQ quickly. We got Mike going to your house to watch super spie Sabrina. ha I gave her that name this morning. nice right?"

"Oh. Yeah very nice. Uh sure we'll be there in a few moments." Jack said hanging up. "The general wants us to go to the HQ right now. Mikes coming to watch Sabrina."

Both adults changed into their clothing and walked down the fireplace to the HQ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the Headquarters they sat down and waited for the general. The lights turned off for a moment.

Then the lights above them went down one-by-one in a aisle in a red-fire color.

"Well if it isn't my friends, Jack and Aqua Black. Its been a while now hasn't it?" came a voice from above the lights.

"Lava-boy just give up! You'll never win a battle by fighting us!." Jack yelled.

"I agree with Jack on this!" Aqua shouted.

Lava-boy laughed. He push a button that opened a door the showed a robot with a round body and at least 8 legs.

" Jack and Aqua, Meet my new friend his name is Omnidroid. Omnidroid FIGHT!"

The robot threw a leg at Aqua and Jack and cut both of their arms. Jack and Aqua did a back flip and pulled a lazier gun from their pockets. They both shot at the robot at the same time. It did nothing it grabbed both people around the body.

It was about to crush them both when Lava-boy stopped it.

"So you like my new friend? Yeah I though he be a cool friend to make. Now my friends can hurt my non-friends! So You two will work for me or die! right!?"

"NEVER!" Jack and Aqua shouted. "Never in are life!"

"Well then. I guess one of us will die. Will it be Jack?"

"Or Aqua?"

"Maybe me. or maybe even...Sabrina." He said with a evil grin at the end of his words. Jack let out a horror voice as Aqua made a small scream. "What did you do to her?!"

"Well nothing yet. Right now she still sleeping. But if you don't do what I say, either if she;s sleeping or awake, balm! right in the head. So we got a deal?"

Jack and Aqua nodded their heads as the robot put them down. Lava-boy walked over to them.

"Well done. Well done indeed. Now my friends come and fallow me. Together we shall use my robot friend and take over the world. Come!" he said walking away.

Jack and Aqua looked up at him and kicked his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! HAY! Fine you wanna battle? Lets battle." he said firing fireballs at the two adults.. Jack and Aqua back away and pulled out there lasers guns.

They aimed at Lava-boy and shot. Lava-boy turned them into fire balls and threw them back. Aqua used a mirror to fire them back.

Jack was under a water supply tank. He jumped up quickly and turned it on. The water was going all over the place. Lava-boy started to cool down. He then got back up with an angry face and turned the water off.

"HA nice try Jack Black! Guards come in with the little brat!"

The guards came in with little Sabrina. She was tied up on the hands, legs, and mouth. From her face expression you can tell that she was scared.

"I never called Mike! Guards! Gun to Brat NOW!"

The guards held a gun to each side of her head. Little Sabrina was crying hard now.

Wilbur and Sabrina were on the other side of the room. They both had a worried look on there face.

Lava-boy threw fireballs at Aqua and Jack quickly. They both had a burned arms on each arm.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to burn that little brat!" Lava-boy turned away quickly and shot fire at Sabrina.

"NO!" Both parents shouted.

Sabrina (2037) could take this anymore. She turned herself visible again and stooped the fire ball before it hit her younger self.

"WHAT?!?! WHO ARE YOU!" Lava-Boy shouted.

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm your worst nightmare! Your gonna pay for nearly killing this poor little girl.!" Sabrina shouted.

"Oh so now Elizabeth is now going to fight me!? Well then, lets rumble!" Lava-boy shouted as he threw another fireball before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina jumped out of the way and used her elbow to block her younger self. She pushed her younger self away and moved more toward Jack and Aqua. Sabrina then ran over and used her hand to hit his chest. Lava-boy moved away quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Why you little-" He was punched away from a boy with blond hair.

"Nobody meses with my cousin Lizzy. Or else they pay the price!"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Wilbur...Wilbur Bates." Wilbur smiled. he looked back at his blond cousin. "What I can't be the only one with blond hair. Get real!"

"Well whatever you two Bates! You should back to school! Bates school in Massachusetts losers!" Lava-boy yelled throw more fire balls at them.

Both moved away and ran to the other side of the room. They both tried to save everyone.

"YOU ALL THINK YOUR SO COOL! WELL SORRY! BUT I'M HOT!" Lava was being tossed every where in the room.

They all ducked under anything. Lava-boy was mad hot lava hot red hot lava red.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked in a loud voice. He ran over and grabbed Lil' Brie. He then ran over and held a gun up to her head.

"Thats it. I'm going to erase her memory and then I'll raise her as my own kid. She will be my side kick!" He said.

The gun then started to turn a light blue color. It zapped little Brie and was erasing her memory really fast.

Jack and Sabrina both gave an angry face and ran over to stop it.

jack got Little Sabrina. Taller Sabrina got the gun and hit Lava-boy with it. "Take this Lava-boy!" she shouted. After a few moments Lava-boy got up again.

"THATS IT! NOW YOUR ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS! ONCE I DROP THIS SMOKE BOMB YOU WILL ALL DIE!" He said jumping up to a light and dropping the bomb.

He then threw another fire ball. It hit 2037 Sabrina in the side of her face.

In giant red letters the numbers went down.

" 5...4...3..."

Wilbur grabbed Sabrina's hand and got out of the room. Jack and Aqua got little Sabrina (who passed out because of the memory forget gun thing)

"...2..."

"They both looked at each other and tossed Sabrina outside.

"...1..." BOOM!

The bomb went off. With Lava-boy, jack, and Aqua inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur and Sabrina made it outside. Wilbur took Sabrina by her shoulders.

"Are you OK Sabrina? oh thank goodness your face isn't too burned up!"

"yeah I'm fine. What falling from the sky?" She asked. Wilbur looked up and saw the object falling. He ran over and coughed the object.

"Hay Sabrina. Its little Sabrina." Wilbur said.

Sabrina came over and saw hER younger self asleep. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well I see a chopper coming so lets leave her inside and see what they do about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Wilbur and Sabrina left Lil' Brie near the front door. They saw the HQ works rush inside. Only one stopped and picked up the little girl. She went back to the chopper and told the guy who she was.

Lava-boy, Aqua, and jack were rushed out of the place. The chopper was going to bring them to England. The only place in England where the HQ can take the spies if they are sick or hurt in a matter such as this.

**Well how was that?**

**Read and review?**

**Oh yeah. Look at my new profile.**


	30. RIP

Chapter 30. R.I.P

**you can all read this chapter.**

**if you want. Warning sad chappie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the whole accident of the smoke bomb and all the chopper landed in England at Newport Hospital.

They rushed in Jack, Aqua and Lil S. Jack and Aqua went to one room, Lil. S. Went to a different room.

Wilbur and Sabrina went to see Little Sabrina. They found them self in a room with a scan of Sabrina's brain.

"Dr. Lenny will she remember anything after she wakes up? if she dose wake up?" asked a nurse.

"Yes. She will live, but no she not remember anything at all. Not her mother, or father, talking, walking, bathroom trained, etc. If Jack and Aqua make it then of course they can teach her again." Dr.Lenny said back to the nurse.

"She will wake up soon. I'm just not sure when. She might have to be in a coma." The nurse nodded at this. "She might wake up in an hour, a week, a month, or when ever."

Sabrina then went to see Aqua and Jack. Wilbur stayed a while longer with Little S.

When she got to another room, the doctors were looking at some body scans.

"Dr. Jinny. Dr. Jim. Will these two people make it?" asked a nurse.

"I'm not sure Amy." Dr.Jim said.

"The body's got too much air inside. And the air inside is a bomb smell. This however, we arn't sure if it healthy to live or not." Dr. Jinny said as he felt Aqua head.

"Right now they both have a high fever. Well let them rest for a while."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur came up and answered the ringing phone in his pocket. It was Carl.

"You both break a promise." he said.

"Carl we...we will come back. We will soon. Were so close to finding out about Sabrina's parents."

Carl voice started to raise. "WILBUR I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THIS! HER PARENTS MIGHT OF DIED OR SOMETHING JUST COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" what he didn't realize was that Cornelius, Franny, and Gaston were behind them. Franny grabbed the phone.

"Wilbur when you and Sabrina come home your both grounded, until you die. Come home right now." she said.

"but mom-"

"Don't 'but mom' to your mother young man. Come home right now." Cornelius said. Gaston took the phone from his hands.

"Young lady come home right now. Or you'll be grounded until you turn 58 years old."

Sabrina didn't hear this, or any of it. She just stared at her parents from where she stood. Her lips were upside down.

Her hair coverd her whole face. She slightly bit her bottom lips, and she started to fidget with her fingers.

"Sabrina? Sabrina young lady are you listening to me? listen to me right now young lady or else..." He stopped as Sabrina turned around to face him, she had a tear starting to climb down. She quickly rubbed it off.

"Yeah. I herd you dad. I just wanna stay for a while longer."

"Sabrina listen to us, you to Wilbur, you both already messed up the time stream for Jack, Aqua, and Sabrina. Just come home right now or one of us is going to come drag you home." Cornelius said.

Wilbur and Sabrina quickly turned off the time machine and looked back at Jack and Aqua.

"I hope they live." Sabrina said. "If they did then maybe its like the movie Annie, only they lived are will come back for me."

Wilbur nodded and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 week later. (A/N: I didn' do this by accident)**

Wilbur and Sabrina were still waiting for any news of Jack and Aqua living. The doctors guessed that Lil' S. Would wake up in a month.

Jack and Aqua however, everyday they seem to turn more pale everyday. Today they looked like new sheets on a bed.

Sabrina and Wilbur stayed outside everyday and watch them from a window. Sabrina kept looking at them from the window more then Wilbur.

She would once in a while read off their hearts going on and see the beat. Other times she would take off her necklace and just stare at it.

One day while she was looking at it, Wilbur looked at her.

"You ever gonna open that necklace? I mean com' on Sabrina, seriously, You must have some thought of opening it. Right?"

"Nope. Not one bit. I have a feeling of when to open it, when the time is right. Hay Wilbur?"

"Yes?"

"We are so grounded until we die, right?" she asked with a smile. Wilbur smiled back.

"Yep. We are grounded until we die,"

"Are we seriously grounded until we die? I mean we can both live until were 300 years old, if we eat right and stay in shape."

"Brie, its a joke, my mom won't ground me until I die. You dad how ever, well really hes gonna do the same, eat right and stay in shape to make sure that when you die, your still grounded."

Sabrina had wide eyes and looked back the necklace. Wilbur smiled.

"Sabrina. JK. Just Kidding' don't believe me for real." Sabrina smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(2 weeks later.)**

Wilbur was talking (or yelling) at Carl about something. Sabrina was looking back at her parents. Who still haven't woke up.

"Carl I said that once we know what happened to her parents, then we will come home. OK?"

"No. Not OK. Your dad is already planning to get you two and drag you home. Save him a trip and come home now!"

"Carl we will just let us stay back in time. We will come back and promise to take the punishment."

As they went on,

Sabrina was looking at the pale bodies Jack and Aqua. As the door opened up she got down. She saw a doctor come over and felt Jack's head. Before he left he notice something in Jack's pocket.

The doctor took it out and looked at it. he smiled and put it in his pocket. Sabrina was serious at this. She went to the other side of the building and saw the same doctor. She fallowed him down the hall.

He went into a room and then came out a moment later. Sabrina went inside and saw her little self in bed.

She was still breathing and notice something around the neck. Sabrina got closer to her self.

She saw that it was the same golden heart necklace she was wearing. On the front it read in a fancy way 'Sabrina'

Sabrina smiled at this and went closer to her younger self. She brushed back some of the hair and pulled up the covers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few days later.**

Early in the morning Sabrina and Wilbur were outside. Wilbur was sleeping on the wall, while Sabrina was sleeping on his side.

They both woke up to a cold feeling. it was snow.

"Snow? this early?" Sabrina asked getting up.

"Hay. close to Thanksgiving. I remember this. it was awesome. The next day we didn't have school."

Wilbur was going to jog down to the store and see if he could get a muffin for him and Sabrina.

Once he left Sabrina went to look at her parents.

**Wilbur's POV:**

When Wilbur got back to the spot with the muffin he didn'e see Sabrina anywhere. He looked inside of jack and Aqua'a room.

Empty.

Sabrina notice a clipboard next to him. He though he take a quick glace of it.

Names: Jack and Aqua

Middle names: Edward, Jenna

Last names: Black

Parents? Yes

Child(ren) Sabrina, Elizabeth Black

Age: 1

Time of Death:2:34 am

Hair color (F) brown

Hair Color (M) Black

Wait!

Time of Death?

Wilbur looked back at the death. He took out the number of the folder that red (TOD)

The files said the fallowing things.

1: Cause: Bomb Smoke

2: Who?: Jack and Aqua Black

3: Who cause: Lava-boy (Real name, Timmy Jackson)

4: Important stuff to know:

1) Sabrina is going to an orphanage. Since Jack and Aqua have not made a will. Aqua's parents died a while ago.

2) House will be sold with a government house seller.

3) No one at work will talk about this. Or tell they work. Call and say 'I QUITE' and give the reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The list went on and on. Wilbur put it down and ran around the building.

"SABRINA?! SABRINA?! SABRINA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried his voice.

After running around town for a few moments he found Sabrina at Lincoln Park under a tree.

"Oh gosh Sabrina there you are!" He said pulling her in a hug. Wilbur looked back at her. Sabrina had a puffy face and her eyes were blood red. With all the punches that she got (and are still re-covering) it looked like she was in a fight and lost because she was hit in the eyes and were bleeding on the inside.

her skin was really white and pale. Her hands shook all over the place as did her body. Carl Jr. was on her shoulder, holding onto a piece of her hair.

"Shh. Shh. Sabrina. Sabrina its OK. Its OK." Wilbur said rocking her back and forth.

For the rest of the day. Sabrina cried on Wilbur's chest.

She finally knew what happened to her parents.

Now they were gone, Forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? I'm crying now because of this.**

**If your a kind and nice person who is also sad for Sabrina.**

**Please put up a review for her.**

**Stay Gold**

**Keep Moving Forward.**


	31. The Funeral, The Night, and The Talk

Chapter 31.

The Funeral, The Night, and The Talk

**Ok when I say 'The Talk' I don't mean what you think I mean!**

_Sad Chappie._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of crying about the death. Wilbur wanted to show Sabrina something.

They went back to the time machine and got in.

Wilbur typed in a few weeks later.

The machine flew off to the funeral. When they landed Wilbur used the clothing switcher (AKA: From the after party chapter) and made himself and Sabrina in black clothing. To show a little respect.

When they got to the graveyard many people were around the caskets that were being buried with the dirt. Sabrina spotted Mike with a piece of paper, and two flowers.

He opened his paper and read from it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack was my best friend in the whole world. He would let me join on some of his missions and fight bad guys. We would always hang-out either in are everyday life, or are non- everyday life, are mission life. No matter what happened to us, we would always be best friends until the end. He was my first best friend I made at the spy HQ. Everyone though I was just a stupid 14 year old teen boy wanting to joke around."

"Jack was different. he sat with me at lunch at my table that I sat at...Well the other chairs were taken and only one was left. But he took that chair and sat next to me. We started to talk and became friends that day. Now that are friendship has grown bigger I know that forever in life, even if he isn't here. He will always be my best friend." Mike finished.

He folded up that piece of paper and put it on Jack casket with the white flower.

He took out another piece of paper and read from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I know that Aqua and I were only friends for 2 or 1 years. But she was like A big sister to me. She was always nice and kind to me, unless I did something stupid and she yell at me. Aqua was another best friend of mine. She was smart, beautiful, and was a panda bear. So cute and cuddly to everyone. If you all remember how nice she was on her reports, including the kids, you can tell that she had a wonderful life."

"I will always miss you Aqua." Mike said. he folded up that piece of paper and put it on Aqua's casket with the blue flower.

He folded his hands and put his head down.

After his turn some others went up and said some things about Jack and Aqua. Including General Harry.

When the funeral was over everyone went home. Wilbur and Sabrina stayed. Sabrina walked over and placed each hand on the grave stone. Both stones read the same thing.

_Jack Eward Black_

2012 - 2036

A son, A husband, a best friend, and a father.

_Aqua Jenna Marine (Black)_

2013 - 2036

A daughter, A best friend, and A mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more cries Sabrina and Wilbur went back to the time machine and flew to another time.

**December 31st. 9:00 pm.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

When Wilbur landed the time machine from a building he told Sabrina to turn invisible and walk over to the building.

Sabrina turned invisible and walked over in the rain. Her hair was still coverd up by her face. She looked inside the building to see 9 year old Violet. 12 year old Jonathan, and Handy, Bacon, and Camilla around the floor.

Violet and Jonathan were testing out a new invention Violet made.

Handy was eating a chocolate bar. Beacon was reading a comic book he found earlier. Camilla was reading a book.

Ms.Hanagin came in to the room and told them all to changed into their PJ's.

As they all left as small knock was at the door. Violet opened the door a little and looked outside the rain. Nothing. She was about to close the door when something caught her eyes.

It was a tiny baby with a heart face and a gold necklace around her neck. Violet opened the door more and picked up the tiny baby. She saw that her name was Sabrina.

"Ms. Hanagin. Ms. Hanagin." Violet called holding the baby in the small gray blanket.

" Yes Violet? What is it?" Ms. Hanagin asked walking in the room. She notice the little gray bundle in Violets arms. She walked over and and took the little baby.

"Her names Sabrina." Violet said and then walked off to change. Ms. Hanagin walked outside and looked around outside. No one was there. She looked back at the baby and smiled as her mother came from behind with an umbrella.

"Who's this Angel?"

"Her names Sabrina. She just came at the door. But I don't know who."

"Aw thats bad. You know honey, she reminds me of this night a long time ago. She reminds me of Lewis. Only he had blond hair and blue eyes."

"Who's Lewis?" Angel asked.

"Oh, well he goes bye Cornelius Robinson now. But when he was a orphan I named him Lewis." Mildred said. "Well good-bye sweetie." She kissed Angel head, then the baby's head and walked off.

Angel smiled and closed the door. "Sabrina."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sabrina turned around she got back in the time machine.

"Sorry. I thought you like to see that." Wilbur said.

"Na. its groovy. I was asleep and I don't even remember anything. So we going home?"

"Yep. Get ready to be grounded for a month or two."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 22nd. 10:03pm**

**A/n: They left on the 11th.**

When Wilbur and Sabrina got home finally they landed in the garage. Sabrina then hurried off some where.

Carl came around the corn and ran into her.

"Sorry Carl. " She said helping him up.

"Its OK Sabrina. You OK?" he asked. But Sabrina was gone by then. "Whats the matter with Sabrina?" he asked walking over to Wilbur. "And what's with you both wearing black?

"Uh...death." was all Wilbur said. Carl understood what death meant. "Aw, poor Sabrina." he said walking out of the garage and into the living room.

"I know. And Lava-boy used a memory for-get-ER or what ever its called to make her forget everything. She only remembers things from the orphanage, and nothing before that." Wilbur said sitting on the couch. They then herd a door slam behind them.

Wilbur looked behind himself and saw three angry faces, along with some others.

"Finally. Your. Grounded." his mother said. She grabbed his arm quickly before he ran off. "Wilbur Andrew Robinson. Only 3 questions are in are minds.

1: Where is Sabrina?

2: Did you really need to take at least 11 days for this?

3: What is it with all black on you?"

Wilbur gulped and rubbed his neck.

"Well Sabrina ran off some where- I don't know where! when we came home. Well yeah we did take 11 days you know to get us to know how Sabrina's birth parents met and all to her birth and all. Which also brings me too the black clothing on me and Sabrina." Wilbur said.

-------------

Franny, Gaston, and Cornelius crossed there arms across there chest and waited for the answer.

Wilbur started to shed a few tears and choked out his words. He only said one word.

" Death."

He looked back at the three adults. Franny's eyes were opened wide. Cornelius eyes were also wide and had a tear walking down his face. Gaston eyes were bigger then Franny's and Cornelius. His eyebrows ere up high and kept one arm across his chest as the other rest on the arm and the hand was on his head.

"Really?" he asked. Wilbur nodded.

"(sighing) I'm going to find Brie and talk to her." he said walking off.

He went to Sabrina's room and opened the door. The family installed the level-tray a while ago. He pushed the button and went up to Sabrina's bed. He saw Carl Jr. in his little mouse bed. Carl was about to fall asleep when he saw Gaston.

Carl went over and went up to Gaston's nose. He pointed to Gaston.

"Me?"

Carl then pointed to Sabrina's bed.

"Sabrina."

Carl shook his head.

"Bed?"

Carl pointed around the room.

"bed room?" Carl jumped at this. "Oh shes in my bedroom. Thanks Carl Jr."

-----------------

Carl nodded and jumped on his nose. Gaston smiled and put him down. He went down the level-tray and walked to his room. He turned on the lights. He saw Sabrina on the edge on the bed. She was listening to music as he walked over.

"Hay? Sabrina?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Sabrina was listening to 'I'm just a Kid' she turned down the part when it was 'I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare' and was the middle of the song.

She got up and faced Gaston. Gaston removed some of her hair. He could see that her eyes were bloodshot red. Her lips were being bit by her teeth. Her face was white. "Oh gosh..." Gaston said.

" Here come on." he said picking up Sabrina and put her on his lap and closed her into a hug. Sabrina sobbed a few times on him. Gaston continually rubbed her head. "shh Sabrina its OK shh calm down."

" I...I... can't help it...I was asleep when everything happened. The end of the battle and my parents death. I bet I some how deserve this..." she said and cried at the same time.

"No, no of course not Sabrina." Gaston said.

Gaston, brushing back more of her hair, looked at her in the eye.

"Sabrina, I may have never known your parents, But I know a few things about them."

"Really? Like what?"

"First, I can tell your as smart as your dad. Your mom and dad made the right chose when the bomb smoke went off, well tossing you out the window was bad, but in order for them to save your life they did whatever they could."

"Then, I know that they both wanted to keep you so much, they didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Well I do remember my mom was talking to her friend, Mike, and she said that she never want anything bad to happen to me." Sabrina said starting to clam down.

"There you see. She didn't want anything to happen to you. Was there any other time in the past that something almost happen to you?" Gaston asked.

"Well, during what I call 'The Mission Date' before I was born, when the battle was on a roof, I nearly fell off."

"Um.. If you were born yet, how could they save you. I mean they didn't even know you."

"What? Oh thats right my bad, I was thinking of Wilbur."

" THERE!"

"What?"

"Sabrina your parents are part of your family. Well in a family people care about others. We don't want anything bad to happen to someone we love. Family members depend on each other. Remember when you were in trouble with Ben and Galleria Winthrop?"

"Yeah."

"Well remember how you called each time to call us. You as a family member depend on us to come save you. Which at least including me, 4 of us did." Gaston said. He kissed Sabrina's right cheek.

"So you see Sabrina, your birth parents loved you and only wanted whats best for you. They are you family, as much as we are your family." Gaston said. Sabrina wiped away a tear and hugged him.

" Thanks dad. Huh, I guess Uncle Cornelius's words are right. Keep Moving Forward."

"Yeah. Can I tell you something real quick?"

"Sure."

" Every time I hear those words 'Keep Moving Forward' I remember my old girlfriend. She had something like that."

"What was that?"

" Stay Gold."

"Groovy. I herd that poem before. it was totally groovy." Sabrina said.

"Yes. Well. You my little witch girl have two things that must be told. Get ready for bed you know why?"

"Because its 10:30 and I have work in the morning?"

"That, and also, until December 12th, your grounded."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah. You going to have many chores to do around here young lady. Starting tomorrow after work got it?"

"Fine." Sabrina said with a huff at the end. "Ok. I'll be in, in a few minutes." Gaston said as Sabrina walked out of the room..

------------

He stayed in his room for a few moments. He was picturing Teresa again.

When he left his room he went inside Sabrina's. He went up the level-tray and looked at her. He could see the covers moving up and down. He walked over and kissed her head. He saw her necklace. He took it off for her every night since she never took it off.

As soon as he lifted it up. he notice it was different.

It was opened.

He opened it up more, with a smile on his face.

On the right of it was a picture of her dad in his wedding tuxedo. (Just the head that is,)

On the right of it was a picture of her mom in her everyday clothing. (Just the head that is,)

Gaston turned over the locked. On the same side of her dad's picture, there was writing on it.

_To are dearest daughter, Sabrina._

_Sabrina we want you to know that we love you very much. This necklace is to show how true we are. We want you to know that no matter what happens to you, or us, Always keep moving forward. And always stay gold. We want you to also know that you will always be are first baby. And we will be the very best parents as we will always be. We promise that. Are promise will never break, no matter what. If anything is to happen to us someday look at the sun rise and sunset. Jack will always be the sunrise and sunset. Aqua will always be night time. And between thoughts times, which are twilight and morning dusk, that will always be you._

_So remember Sabrina, we love you with all are heart. if we ever die, we want you to love us as much as you love your family. Which we know will never be broken because your a smart, little girl. We love you Sabrina, with all are hearts._

_Jack and Aqua Black._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well how was that? I loved the ending. On my You-tube account I have 'The Outsiders' on my play-list and I did the same thing at the end. When Johnny wrote the letter to Pony boy.**

**Well please read and review.**


	32. The Forgotton Word Author's Note

THE FORGOTTEN WORD!

OK I'm sorry but I was reading my story and I notice that I never gave the def. for the fallowing word.

**Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconoisis**

The def. for this is:

An obscure term ostensibly referring to a lung disease caused by silica dust, sometimes cited as one of the longest words in the English language


	33. The Christmas Wish

Christmas Wish

OK this is something I though of while listening to a song from

'The Rugrats in Paris' movie.

--------------------------------------------------

Well after a few weeks of being grounded. It was December 12. The whole was getting ready for a early Christmas party that was held each year on that day.

Everyone was getting ready at the house. The only person who was ready was Sabrina. She knew a big family like this would take a long time for each thing. She woke up at three this morning. Went to wash her hair. And then let it air dry for a while.

Everyone else was almost ready. The guys were fixing their ties while the girls (except Sabrina) were fixing their hair and make-up. When Gaston was done getting ready he waited in the living room with Sabrina.

"So Sabrina you ready for the party?" He asked picking her up.

"Yeah. I guess so, Not really a party person though." She answered putting her arm on his shoulder to rest.

"OK. Hold on I got to get something from my room." Gaston said putting her down. He walked to his room and got a picture from under his pillow. As he walked back he saw Billie putting her hat on.

"Hi Billie!" Gaston said.

"AH!" she screamed. " I know nothing!" she turned around.

"Whoa! Billie I just said 'Hi' I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. And I know you did something" Gaston said with a evil grin.

Billie looked at him and rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny Gaston. But I really don't know anything."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"really?"

"Yes."

"_Yes really_?" Gaston asked getting more curious. Billie was starting to sweat a little. She had to tell someone. She guess right now Gaston was perfect.

"Vwell alright. Here it is." She pulled his ear and whispered it to him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh sweet! You gotta tell everyone else."

"I vwill later" Billie said. They both walked into the living room. Everyone was now walking out the door to the party.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they got at the party they all went into different parts of the room. Gaston and Sabrina were sitting in chairs as everyone else danced around the room.

"What time dose the party end?" Sabrina asked.

"Like at midnight or something." Gaston answered. "If you have fun, the party goes by faster. I'm going see what Uncle Art is doing."

"Alright Dad." Sabrina said as Gaston left. Sabrina reached into her pocket and took out Carl Jr. and started o talk to him.

Gaston was getting some punch and looked back at Sabrina. He really loved Sabrina. He haven't felt this way ever since Teresa left. Then after Tallulah left to go back to 2036. He just sometimes he wish he meet someone he loved and marry to that he have a wife, and Sabrina have a mom.

He didn't want just any wife. He wanted a wife that was nice, caring, puts others first before herself, loves kids, look beautiful, and anything else you could ask for a perfect wife.

As he was dreaming Art gave his cheek a pinch.

"Is my little Gaston dreaming reaming?" Art asked in a baby voice. Gaston took his hand off his cheek. "I'm fine old man."

"Hay I'm not that old. What you thinking of?"

"Stuff." Gaston said not wanting Art to know what he was thinking.

"Your boring. Were Brie?"

"Over there with Carl Jr. and Carl." Gaston pointed. He saw Carl pick up Sabrina. She was fixing his tie because it was criss-cross. When she finished Carl gave her a tickle on the stomach causing Sabrina to die of laughter.

"I love her. I wish I had a mom for her though. I just...I don't know. I think every kid needs a mom. mostly girls. You know for those mom/ daughter things."

"OK bro! Too much info!"Art yelled slapping his back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Laszlo, David, Billy-boy (his nickname) Fakhira, Tallulah, Crystal, Wilbur, and Sabrina were in a office room thinking of something to do.

"How 'bout we do 'The God Father' when you ask what you wish for? Thats is always fun!" Fakhira said.

"Yeah." Wilbur said.

"Sure." Laszlo agreed.

"FUN!" the three girls said.

"nice idea." David said.

"CHICKEN-BUTT!" Billy-boy said. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What? I like to say 'CHICKEN-BUTT!' its hilarious towards me. David you be the godfather."

"Alright. All in the hallway." David said sitting in a chair.

"I'M PLAYING TOO!" Willy shouted.

"Fine whatever mutated alien" Crystal said pushing him outside of office. Laszlo stayed inside.

"So Laszlo, You come to me on the day of this wedding to ask for what my son?" David asked in the same voice in the godfather.

"Well father..wait time out! is this the truth or a fake?"

"Truth."

"OK. I ask for three things. **1):** Fakhira to stop talking to the quarter back of the football tam at school.

**2)** Daya to stop me and Fakie to not talk to each other. Com'on Daya hates me!

and **3)** No sister in my life." Laszlo said.

"Well my son. I will grand your wishes. Kiss the royal ring of wishes." David took out a baby-bottle pop and made Laszlo lick it. "Good my son. Now send in the next of my children."

Laszlo left the room and told Billy-Boy to go in.

"HI DAD!"

"My son. What can I wish for you?" David asked.

"OK. First I want to marry Billie Robinson. Then dance with her sometime tonight. OH AND HAVE WILLY PULL HIS PANTS DOWN IN A PUBLIC LIBRARY!"

"Alright my son. Your dance with Billie Robinson has been granted. She will ask you later. Send in my next child."

"BYE DADDY! I LOVE YOU!" Billy-Boy shouted leaving the room. Crystal came in next.

"My brown hair daughter, what can I do for you. I mean you came to me on the day of this wedding for something."

"Win an award in a since fair, and a new sibling, like a sister, or a dog!"

"SHUT UP CRYSTAL!"

"BE QUITE YOU LITTLE ALIEN!"

"CHILDREN PLEASE! Don't yell or your both grounded" yell their real dad. "Sorry." they said.

"Alright my child. Your wish is granted. Time to dance." David said getting up and grabbing her hand. Everyone was soon dancing (not Sabrina or Crystal, Cornelius, Wilbur) to the song 'Feliz Navda'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad (2x)

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart (2x)

**Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad (2x)**

**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart (2x)**

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad (2x)

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart (2x)

Soon when that finished the song 'Thriller' came on. Only it was the Techo music and not the regular one.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear a door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see

That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

**RAP DUDE:**

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
**(mechanical laughter)**

-----------------------------------------

When that party song was over everyone went back to what they were doing.

Joe, Billie, Franny, and Cornelius were at a table chatting away.

"So guys anything in mind for next year?" Franny asked.

"Nope." Joe said.

"Just hang out with my baby." Cornelius said putting his arm around her waste. Franny blushed quickly "Cornelius! stop it! not in public!"

"So honey what about you?" Joe asked. Billie wasn't paying attention to him. She just stared at her food playing with her meatball. "Hello? Billie? Woohoo? Billie?" Joe asked. He shook her shoulder and Billie's face jerked up.

"I know nothing about anything!" she yelled. She then blushed quickly when she saw who she was with. "OH, hi" she said.

"You OK Billie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine just tired vfrom dancing." she lied quickly.

"You didn't dance." Joe pointed out.

"Oh uh...did I say dancing? I mat to say vwas..vwalking around. Skip that vwhat did you ask?"

"Oh I asked what do you plan on doing next year." Franny re-said her question.

Billie though for a moment. Trying to think of something to say. "Nothing very much vreally." She said then ate some of her spicy chicken patty. Everyone gave her a weird look. As if she were eating "chocolate" from a dog.

"Billie, I though you hated spicy chicken patty." Cornelius said.

"Yeah and just last night you used the dessert machine to get vanilla ice cream. You also hate that." Franny said.

Billie looked back at them for a moment. She though of something quickly. "Yeah vwell I vwas, uh...very hungry to uh, I just chose what ever I vwas in the mood for." she said.

Everyone just shrugged at her and went on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fritz and Petunia were near the stage talking (or yelling) at the DJ guy.

"What do you mean you can't play 'Little Wonders' I wanna hear that song!" yelled an UN-happy Petunia.

"Look miss I said: We have that song. its just not going to play now. I'm sorry but you must wait." said the DJ

"Sweetie maybe we can just-" Fritz started to say but Petunia slapped him.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me! I'm going to drive on a motorcycle for a while." soon after that a car sound was herd bye. Fritz went back to the DJ. "So you remember what I told you?" he asked.

"Yep. You got it!" DJ said. He then stopped the music real quick/ Everyone turned to him.

"Alright everyone. Now this couple's anniversary already passed a while ago. Anyways the guys brother entered them into a contest of 'Married Couple of an Anniversary' and they won."

Everyone started to clap at this point. "Thank you all. Now, give it up, to Bud Robinson and his wife, Lucille Robinson!"

the family and friends started to clap as Bud and Lucille opened the doors and started to dance the disco song

----------------------------------

Baby, let's get together  
Honey hush, me and you  
And do the things  
Ah, do the things  
That we like to do  
Oh . . .

Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight

Ba-by  
I'll meet you  
Same place, same time  
Where we get  
We get together  
And please our mind (?)  
Oh . . .

Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight

Baby . . . oww . . .

Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight

Baby . . .

Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo  
Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo

Now now now . . .

Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo  
Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo  
Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo

Let's do it right

Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo  
Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight, baby  
Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo...  
------------------------------------

When the song ended they got a big applause of the crowed.

David and Fakhira went into the office and went on with the game.

"So my child, what do you wish?" David asked getting in the chair.

"Well, I wish Laszlo would stop getting annoyed with me talking to the quarterback of the football team. Then I wish he ask me to the movies or a dinner! I mean we done lots of things, but not the movies at night or dinner!" Fakhria shouted.

"And for Daya to stop thinking Laszlo is a stupid kid. hes nice really."

"Well my child, you wish has been granted. Bring in my redhead girl."

Fakhira left the room and told Tallulah to go in next. When Tallulah got in David was sitting on the desk.

"My red friend child, what can I do for you?"

"A new brother. A new boy cousin. And a new plan to get revenge on the head cheerleader!"

"OK. I will grant your wishes. But do me first. be the God Father-ER- Mother."

Tallulah sat on the desk as David got off. "So my son, what do you wish for? What do you want?"

"Well, I wish for Crystal to win the science fair. And for me to get that new Simple Plan CD that I love."

(A/N: I love some of there songs so I had David like them too.)

"Yes my son. You will get that CD and for Crystal to win the science fair. It has been granted." Tallulah getting up and leaving them.

Willy came charging into the room.

" WANT A NEW SISTER! AND A MILLION DOLLARS!"

"My devil son, You will never get that." David said. "I'm going to dance to this BYE!"

As David and Willy left the DJ was on again.

"Alright everyone this next song is for the parent or parents, with their kid or kids. Hit it fellas!"

As the song music began Gaston could see Franny and Cornelius pick up Wilbur by the arms and force him to dance. He saw Fritz take Tallulah's hand, while Laszlo was a kind gentleman and bowed to his mom and then took her hand.

He saw the same thing with Billy-boy, Fakhria, Crystal (with dad) and Willy (with mom) as David took a bow before his mother.

Lucille and Bud were too tired to dance. Gaston looked around for Sabrina. He found her on Lefty's head next to Carl, with Carl Jr on Carl's shoulder. He fixed his tie and walked over.

"Excuse me sir? May i have this dance with this lovely little girl in the blue dress, who is on you head?" Gaston asked kindly to Lefty taking a bow. Sabrina started to giggle a little. Lefty nodded and handed Sabrina into Gaston's arms. The song was now playing.

------------------------------

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now.

A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss. **(Parent(s) kiss kid(s) cheeks)  
**I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss**.(Parent(s) kiss kid(s) cheeks) **  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss. **(Parent(s) kiss kid(s) cheeks)  
**I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like

-------------------------------------------

As soon as the song ended everyone grabbed a bite to eat. As they did another song was playing. A song that reminded Gaston, of Teresa.

_Na na na na  
na na na na, yeah  
Tu sei la musica in me _

Inizio a raccontarti un pò di me  
se mi ascolti, capirai  
Quando sogno un pò più facile  
stare bene  
stare insieme  
e sorridere  
Sei melodia  
la mia armonia  
che mi canta nella testa  
La voce tua  
da sola sa  
legarmi, avvolgermi  
Mi porta da te...

Se sento il mio brano che  
mi spinge a pensare a te  
Tu sei la musica in me  
e vive dentro di noi  
ci porterà dove vuoi  
perchè tu sei la musica in me  
Na na na na  
na na na na na  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
_Tu sei la musica in me_

As he though of this , he looked at Sabrina, who was sitting between Franny and sadly Willy.

Sabrina and Franny both together looked like Teresa in some ways. Sabrina's eyes. Franny's face, Both smile the same way. It made Gaston happy that some of Teresa's personalty was inside some people, inside and outside.

He then looked over at Art, Joe, Fritz, and Cornelius who ere chatting among them self. Petunia did talk with them too.

He kept an eye on Billie. She was fine. Picking at her food, but fine.

When Sabrina got up with Willy and Laszlo to get more food, Gaston herd Willy ask a question.

"Hay Salem girl? why you wearing make-up over your eyes?" Gaston laughed at that name 'Salem Girl' but then though of Sabrina's eyes.

He felt like the worst father ever. He had a first child, and she got beating up more then she use to before the adoption. Her eyes were now like gray color, although when ever he though about it his back bone send chills up and down. But he always made the bad memory's go away by thinking: Shes here with me now, I won't let anything happen to her now.

When everyone was done eating Sabrina was the last one to ask for wish. This time however, Willy was the God Father.

"OK Salem Girl what do you want for your wish?"

Sabrina though for a moment. She really didn't know what do say. "Uh...I..uh.."

"Come on already! make up your mind Salem Girl!" Sabrina started to twist her fingers

"And I don't mean your hands!"

The door opened s Sabrina opened her mouth. Tallulah was at the door. "There you two are. Come on theres going to be a few more songs!"

Sabrina and Willy left as Tallulah closed the door. They all went to the dance floor to hear the DJ speak his final words

" Were going to hit a few more songs then this party is to wizz out of her' now were going to play a song for all the kids and their moms." The lights started to turn off with a blue, green, and white lights only on.

---------------------

Close your eyes,  
Leave the world behind.  
Find a place,  
Deep inside.  
Where - you imagine,  
That love never dies.  
In the night,  
When you reach for me.  
In your heart,  
Hear my sigh.  
Now and forever,  
Will - you remember?

When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you...

As the song went on Sabrina looked at all the kids, dancing there mom. She sighed and sat in a seat. Willy came by and she stopped him. "Wait Willy I know what I want for a wish."

"What?"

"I wish for a mom." Willy looked at her for a moment.

"Salem Girl, the games over. besides I'm wanted on the dance floor" he said running into his mom arms, with Crystal holding her mom's back.

" Angelica Pickles much?" Sabrina said to herself as Willy went off. She stood there watching the other kids dance with there moms.

Wilbur was being taught how to spin a girl slowly, then bring her under (which was funny to watch!)

She saw Petunia holding each hand of Tallulah and Laszlo. She saw David turn a bright red, along with Billy-boy who kept trying to duck his mother.

She had one last look at everyone and then left. There was a empty couch behind her. She jumped on it and rested her arm on a pillow. She was then joined by Spike & Dimitri, and both Carl's.

"Spike? Dimitri? how you both get here?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"We know hoe to get anywhere in the city." Dimitri said.

"You should have seen us last year! On this date we made a wrong turn and ended up in a omen public bathroom! then after we started to yell in a library!" Spiked laughed.

Sabrina smiled at that. She then looked back at the dancing mother/sons/daughters.

-------------------------------------------------------------

GASTON POV:

Gaston sat on a chair with Billie, Joe, Bud, Lucille, Lefty, Cornelius, and Buster. Art was talking with some girls.

Lucille and Billie were half-way asleep on their husbands shoulders. Cornelius was talking to Joe and Bud about something, while Lefty and Bust talked about something (WAIT THEY CAN Talk!?)

Gaston untied his tie to let is loose. he looked at his watch. "11:39. hay guys I'm going to find Sabrina and take her home." he said getting up.

"Alright, Bye Gaston"

"See you later."

Gaston looked around for a few moments as everyone kept dancing. he found Sabrina with the others, she was half-way asleep.

He walked over and picked her up. He put her head on his shoulder. "Bye guys. I'm heading home."

"OK bye Gaston, Bye Sabrina." the other three said.

-------------------------------------

When Gaston and Sabrina got home Gaston put Sabrina on the bed and got her white night gown. When he left to get his on he took the photo from his pocket and put it on top of his pillow. he looked at it for a few moments then went back into Sabrina's room.

He got to the top to see Sabrina just putting Carl Jr. in his cage, next to her bed. She then got in bed and pulled the covers up. Gaston walked over and sat on the edge head of the bed.

"So had a good night?"

"Yeah totally groovy night."

"Thats good. Well sleep tight. Night Sabrina."

"Night dad." Sabrina said putting her head down. Gaston kissed her head and turned off the light.

**Well how was that? Read and review.**

**please?**


	34. Tropical VK Much? pt1: Island Crash!

**Tropical VK much?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

Paris France,

"Can you believe it, that dinosaur is coming right at us!" sang a women in a opera voice. Everyone was running around running away from the dinosaur. There were few people watching them from the stage. One lady had purple hair and dark purple lipstick.

Another man had a dark blue/purple hair. he was drinking his tea. A women sat next to him holding a little baby boy in her arms. Gently lifting him up and down. The lady had green hair color. Her son next to her had green hair also, with one streak on a blue/purple color in the front of his hair. He was only ten years old at his look.

The last women sat in the back behind the green hair women. She was leaning on the chair with her friend. She had long black wavy hair, with royal navy blue eyes. Her hair fell down and went past her shoulders.

"When can we fight this Dino!" sang a man

"How about NOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled more people. The robot dinosaur started to scream and blow out fire. He put his head up.

His head started to spin in circles. The screws came un-done and the head flew toward the seats. Everyone ducked and the head nearly got them. The purple hair lady stood up.

"That stupid Cornelius Robinson! his Dino nearly killed me!" she yelled. "Jean-Stewie I want the Robinson here now or another head will roar!"

"Right away Coco." Jean-Stewis said. he turned back to his wife. "Belle can I barrow your phone?" Jean-Stewis asked.

"Ask T."

"Hay T. can I use your phone?"

"Can't Adam is using it." Teresa said. She turned back to Adam who was making a call.

"Yes. Yes I want pizza with beacon. No not French beacon. American beacon. Yes deliver it to 'Adam West house' near the Eiffel Tower. Thank you." Adam hung up the phone. He handed it to Jean-Stewie.

----------------------------------------------

America:

2:AM

Cornelius was sleeping in bed with his arm around Franny. The phone rang and he turned over.

"Who can call at two?" He picked up the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Cornelius Robinson?"_

"Yes?"

_"Hello my name is Jean-Stewie, I work in 'Robinson-Land' in Paris, France. I am afraid we have a problem with the T-Rex you send us."_

"Tiny's head? whats the matter?" he asked in a tired voice.

_"The head flew off and was destroyed. I'm asking you to come to Paris, France asap to help fix it. You can bring your family with you."_

"Bring my family to France? Okie-Doky. Good-bye" he hung up putting the phone in his water cup.

"Hay Franny. Were going to France."

"Cornelius I'm too tired to dance." Franny turned his way. They both open there eyes wide and stood up in bed.

"FRANCE?!"

The next morning when everyone got up and went to the table. After breakfast was handed out Cornelius stood up and his cleared his voice.

"Everyone. I have a important announcement to make." Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

"This morning at two in the morning, got a call in France. The bad news is the dinosaur 'Tiny' head flew off and was destroyed." everyone frowned at him. He has been working hat on this invention for a long time now.

" The good news is, We all get to go to France. I have to go fix it and the whole family was invited!" he finished in a happy voice.

Everyone was now talking about this trip. Everyone always wanted to go to the city of lights in Europe and now was there Chance! "When are we leaving?" Petunia asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The plain leaves at five. We have to be there by three." Franny said. Everyone during the rest of breakfast talked about this trip. The kids were getting ready to leave the house. Franny and Petunia handed them notes for the kids saying that they be out of town for a while. Gaston handed Sabrina her lunch. He notice that her hands were shaking a little.

'Weird. The house is warm. The only cold room in the house is the master bathroom. Well only 'cause the window is stuck and we still gotta get it down. Why her hands shaking?' he though. "Hay Sabrina? you OK?"

"What? Uh yeah fine. Just, fine." she said. She kissed his cheek good bye and went out the door.

"BYE Sabrina!" Dmitri said.

"Bye Brie!" Spike said.

"Bye guys." she called back. Gaston watch her run off to work. Right before Wilbur left to his friends house his uncle stopped him.

"yeah uncle Gaston?" he asked.

"Wilbur at the table when your dad said 'plain' Sabrina's face turned pale and she made a little noise. I'm having a weird feeling that when you were both in the past something happen that made her afraid of plains. You know what is was or is?"

"Well once in the past, the plain was out of control, the pilot jumped out of the plain with first-class and the other works. Sabrina was in the front of the controls and she was trying to get things back on track. Anyways at one point the plain was flying down and it was over the ocean right?" Wilbur said.

"Right." Gaston nodded.

"Well she was sweating and pulled with all her might to stop the plain from crashing into the water. After a few seconds of being scared she got the plain on track." Wilbur finished. "So I guess shes afraid that something on a plain might happen."

"Oh thanks Wilbur." Gaston said.

-------------------------------------------------

A while later Gaston went into town to get some more meatballs for his meat-ball cannon. He came out with a bag of meat-balls in one hand. "Thanks Mario. Bye!"

"Bye Gaston."

Gaston turned the coner and saw Sabrina looking at her list. "Hay Sabrina!"

"Oh hi dad. What brings you too town?" she asked looking up.

"Came down to get some meat-balls."

"Groovy. So uh, are we really going to Paris?" she asked being a little carious. Gaston rubbed her back and smiled.

"Yeah. Oh and um I ask Wilbur why you were pale and made a small noise at dinner when the word plain was motion."

"Oh." Sabrina sighed.

"Sabrina don't worry about it. When I was little, when 9/11 happened I was afried of plains too. but you know what my mom told me?" Gaston said lifting her chin up.

"What did grandma tell you?"

"She said that you can have 2,000 plains up there. Only 1 plain will have problems. Soon after that I went on a plain, and everything was fine." he finished with a smile.

Sabrina looked at him for a moment. She then smiled back at him. "You sure?"

"I know for sure. Nothing will happen to us. Besides my grandpa Fred's quote use to be 'What ever happens to anyone, in friendship or family, everything will turn out fine' and I never though I use that in my life until now." Gaston said as he kissed Sabrina's cheek two times.

"OK. Well I gotta go. Bye dad." She said getting on the bike.

"Bye Brie." Gaston said as she went off.

-------------------------------------------------

Paris, France

Back in the city of lights, Jean-Stewie, Belle, Teresa, and Adam were walking the streets. The two little kids were back at their grandparents house.

"Teresa who you thinking of?" Belle asked. Belle sounded the same way Belle did from 'Beauty and the Beast' only different looks.

"My friend." Teresa spaced off.

"Gaston?" Adam asked.

"Yeah.. You remember when you met him right?"

"Of course! who can ever forget that teen that looked like Elvis Presley and Woody!" Adam said.

"Well for once I want to know what he looks like!" Jean-Stewie demand. Teresa rolled her eyes at him. Every year they ask (except Adam) what Gaston looked like. She knew that these two friends would make fun of him because of his looks.

She gave in and took out a photo of him. A close up. She handed the picture to them.

"OK! Who is the guy with the long ugly nose! Eww gross! seriouly its so gross! EWW!" Belle said. Jean-Stewie covered her eyes with his hand.

"OK Teresa where is the real picture of Gaston? Ha ha ha I just notice this-"

"The real picture is in your hands." Teresa said.

"OK thats uh...look find a guy who is handsome. not a big nose." Belle said. Adam shook his head at the two people.

"You two are really French. French people have 'The Look' and want 'The Look' to stay with them. Guys Teresa is only 4 percent French. Five percent English. And the rest is Irish, in case you forgot all that."

"HAY I NEVER FINISHED MY COMMENT ON GASTON!"

"It better be a good one." both females said.

"OK Gaston looks like Garçon right? and garçon means boy in French." Jean-Stewie said.

Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"So Gaston is a boy! not a girl!" Everyone laughed for a moment then stopped. Teresa spoke up.

"I use to call him fille all the time. He hated when I called him 'girl' he pull my hair if I said that too him." Teresa laughed again. Remembering her flashbacks

----------------------------------------------------

_"Hi Fille whats new?" she asked a tall, black hair Elvis teen._

_"What am I a girl!?" he laughed turning her way. "You know what funny?"_

_"What?" she asked leaning on the lockers._

_"It annoys me when people call me that, but when you say it, its funny!"_

_"Nice too know that Gaston." she said._

_"Hi Joe! Hi Art!" Gaston yelled. Teresa looked behind for a moment. Gaston looked back at her and grabbed her. Pulling her into a tight hug._

_"Ah! Gaston stop it! Stop acting like Art when he gives hugs! Ah stop!" she tried to squirm away._

_"No until you say the magic words." He said. Teresa smiled and poked his chest._

_"Ow! Oh you are going to pay for that!" Gaston lightly poked her in the side, knowing she was extremely ticklish. She giggled and jumped away from his fingers, but he was too quick for her and his hands attacked her sides. Teresa squealed with laughter and managed to squirm away as she took off running down the hall, her school bag dumped on the floor forgotten and Gaston hot on her heals. _

_Teresa rounded a corner and headed for the girls bathroom, giggling hysterically. Gaston still followed closely, shouting playful jokes. She grinned triumphantly when she managed to get through the door of the restrooms, thinking she was safe. Teresa leaned back on the cool tiled wall next to the door, trying to regain her breath. She ignored the odd looks that some of the girls who were fixing their hair and make up gave her._

_After a few minutes Teresa's heart was still beating wildy in her chest and she knew it was no longer from the run. It was Gaston, he did that to her. He made her heart sing a hundred times with just one look and his smile made her insides sing a sweet song. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts – this was her best friend she was thinking about! She couldn't have these feelings for Gaston! And yet she did. _

_They had been hanging out together and been best friends since they met on News Years at the lodge, and the day that Teresa was forced to change to his school. Ever since then they been best-friends that was it, just best friends. Except now her heart was playing up on her and she didn't know if she loved him or not._

_'Do I love him?' she thought._

_Teresa screamed when a hand suddenly appeared through the door and grabbed her arm, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her out the door. The force had her stumbling and landing in the arms of Gaston Fragmagucci. Her face flamed and she ducked her head trying to hide her embarrassment. What was wrong with her? This was Gaston! It wasn't like they had never hugged before. _

"_You ruined my fun." Gaston's teasing voice floated down from above her bowed head. Teresa laughed, quickly regaining control of herself._

"_Couldn't stand to be without me for that long?" She asked, feigning innocence over the cheeky comment._

"_Always T." Gaston said seriously, looking intently into her eyes. Teresa's breath caught, unable to read the dark emotion that suddenly appeared in Gaston's eyes. But as quickly as it came it was gone again, replaced with the familiar teasing glint. "Because," he continued, his hands slowly moving towards or waist. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this…"_

_Teresa screamed as Gaston effortlessly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, right in the middle of the crowded hallway. The warning bell drowned out her protests as Gaston laughed and headed for the door where the last two students were starting to leave the school. _

_Still carrying her. Teresa slapped him on the back and smiled._

"_Oh I am so getting pay back for this Fragmagucci!"_

_"We'll see about that McKnight. We'll see about that." Gaston said as he placed her down on the ground and kissed her cheek. Teresa smiled and placed her hand over the spot. Her pale skin turned even paler outside without her jacket._

_"So I'll see you later?" Gaston asked handing her the school bag and jacket._

_"Yeah. See you later." Teresa said walking away. She knew that her face was still blushing. And she knew Gaston was smiling at her. Could this be her true love?_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Teresa started to space off more. She didn't pay attention where she was going. She was walking toward the edge of the water, her friend grabbed her.

"T! What you wanna swim in the cold water?" Adam asked her with a laugh. Teresa didn't hear him. She kept thinking of her only true love.

Gaston Mario Fragmagucci.

-------------------------------------------------

**America**

**Just a quick A/N: Uncle Joe took a boat to France.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Around 3:30 everyone was at the airport sitting down in chairs waiting for the flight to be called.

"Hay anyone here speak French?" Bud asked.

"OK who ever speaks French raise your hand and say 'I speak French' in French." Petunia said.

"Je parle français" Sabrina said raising her hand.

"OK then. At least we have someone who can speak French. Now Sabrina how d you say 'Wilbur Andrew Robinson rocks!' in the romance launage?" Wilbur asked.

"Roches De Wilbur Andrew Robinson !" she said. The plain was called as everyone moved to the plain. Some people sat in the front of the middle class plain. Some other people were in the back or middle of the middle class plain.

Sadly Fritz, and Bud the two Robinson brothers were given the wrong tickets and were sitting the third-class seat. In the way back of the plain. They didn't really care though.

When everyone was seated Gaston took Sabrina's hand and held it. She turned pale and her other hand was shaking on her leg. Gaston bent down to her ear and repeated to her 'Your here with me now, I won't let anything happen to you'

Sabrina started to clam down a little and turn back to her color. "Groovy." she said As soon as the plain went off everyone did something.

Franny and Cornelius were looking at his blueprints of Tinys head.

Laszlo was reading a book on French art, while Tallulah looked at some French clothing..

Art and Lefty were looking at some food in France. "Interesting." Uncle Art said.

"What?" Wilbur said. "Kids at your age in France, mostly boys, love to eat snail. You going to eat some?" Uncle Art asked.

"No. But I hear that France has tasty pizza, no offense or anything Uncle Art."

"Non taken." Uncle Art said going back to the food guide with Lefty.

Carl and Billie were watching t.v on the little screen. Carl looked at Billie.

"Tell Joe yet?"

"No."

"You will tell him soon right?"

"Yes. I vwill tell him in France. Good location place vright?"

"Right." Carl said.

Spike and Dimitri were on small plant pot, being held by Lefty.

"No. Spike I had 2,000 bells ring the most."

"Na-Uh Dimitri I have!"

"Flat face."

"Pot head."

"Loser."

"Eric Carmen."

-----------------------------------

In the back of third class Bud and Joe were talking about Billie. Joe was using a computer camera

"She been different lately. You know why?" Joe asked.

"Nope. Can't say so myself. Did you ask her yourself?" Bud said licking his finger from the peanut butter.

"I tried. At least 34 times. She said shes fine. Weird food eating habits. Just the other day she was eating Hershey's Chocolate. She ate 32 bars of it." Joe said.

"Excuse me Joe. But I I think that she is sick. You know how the kids get when they get sick. Laszlo walks around the house inside of flying. Tallulah use his hat to fly. Wilbur sleeps all day. Sabrina just gets pale and eats chicken noodle soup. Maybe Billie is sick and is just eating something different to help her." Fritz suggest.

"Yeah maybe. Oh My GOSH! what if Billie is seeing another guy!" Joe though. He started to suck his thumb quickly.

Petunia herd all this and snapped at Joe's face. "Joe! you been married to her for 15 years! You think now she seeing someone else?!" she screamed. "You think that don't you?"

"Petunia. Your right." Joe said.

"I am? I mean uh-of course I am!"

"BILLIE HAS BEEN SEEING SOMEONE SINCE THE DAY WE GOT MARRIED! NOW SHE MIGHT MARRY SOMEONE ELSE! AH!!!!!!!!" Joe screamed louder sucking his thumb again.

"Oh forget it." Petunia said. A flight worker came by with a tray of food. "Can I have a sloppy Joe?" Petunia asked

The pilot came on and spoke to everyone.

"Good Morning Everyone! We thank you for flying with us at 'Flight World USA' to fly to our destination. We hope you enjoy are ride to Paris, France and ask you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Thank you again." Not soon after that there was a jump on the plain.

The workers came to the plains front and asked what was going on.

"OHMIGOD! The left is on fire!" screamed one of the women. Another women shouted "The rights on fire now!"

"OK Lady's and gentlemen. I am glad that the windows are shut. OK we need to save the kids first. Make up an excuse and get them here in front. Hurry. Elle you get the kids and teens here your better. George get the parachutes and bring them here from the closed there.

Elle was thinking of what to say. She grabbed the microphone and spoke into in a clam voice.

"Attrition all riders on this flight. As part of 'Flight World USA' we welcome children and teens to the front of the plain and look at all the controls. That way in case your interested of flying a plain you know all the things you need to know for college. So please can all children and teens come to the front of the plain. Thank You!"

Laszlo looked at Tallulah. Tallulah looked t Wilbur. Wilbur looked at Sabrina. Sabrina looked at her dad. The four of them went up front with the other kids.

Once all the kids were in front they were given 'Safety Jackets' so in case they fell on the ground or they into the wall they would not get hurt.

"OK we must tell you all that, now don't scream. The plain is on fire and we are told too save the kids first. Then do the rest. So please all go out and jump out. An island is under us so you will land on the land, or close to the land! Thank you!" Elle said as they all pushed out all the kids.

The kids started to scream. The now knew that the safety jacked were really parachutes. They pulled the string and floated down gently.

The wind started to pick up and everyone started into different locations. All the kids went to the left side of the island. Only Lasz. TT. Wil. and Brie. Went to the island on the right.

----------------------------------------------

"OK the kids are off, now to tell the parents." Elle said. She went over the the microphone and spoke into it.

"All passengers and parents of the kids. The left wing is on fire and so is the right wing. We were told to get the kids off first. We got them and gave them parachutes to float down. Now everyone GET OFF THE PLAIN NOW!" Elle screamed.

Everyone was given a parachute and all went to a exit to fly out. The Robinson's/Fragmagucci's flew out onto the same island where the kids were. Only they were on different parts. The other went to the same island.

When the kids landed on the south of the island they took off the parachutes pack backs and looked around them self.

"Great. They separated us from the family." Sabrina said.

"Yeah I know. They really are smart!" Tallulah said in a sarcastic voice. Laszlo rolled his eyes.

"Alright all in order of me being leader of this group raise your hand!" Wilbur said raising his hand. No one else did.

"Alright all in favor of Laszlo being leader raise your hand" Laszlo, Wilbur raised there hands.

"All in favor of Tallulah being leader, raise your hands!" Sabrina said. Tallulah, Sabrina, and Carl Jr. raised there hands/paw.

"Hay Carl Jr. Don't count! hes a mouse!" Wilbur said. "Yeah I know!" Laszlo said crossing his arms across his chest.

"OK OK! how 'bout if we don't find anyone then we can choose the leader!" Tallulah said. Everyone else agreed and went out to find the family.

---------------------------

On the north of the island the parents (mostly Franny, and Petunia) were worried and walking back in their steps. The women were crying.

"Are babies are gone!" they both said.

"My little raven hair boy is gone!"

"My little red head beauty's are gone too!"

"I'm joining you two! My one year old adult is gone too!" All three adults hugged each other. The others were watching them. Cornelius and Carl were making a map of the island. Trying to draw out everything.

"OK. Everyone gather around. Carl and I made a map of the island. Now its possible that we are on the north of the island. The kids could be either be on the west, east, or my real guess which is the south. Now half of us will go to the east, some to the west, and the rest go south." Cornelius.

Everyone agreed at this. "Gaston, Lefty, Franny, Carl and I are going to the south!" Art said walking with them.

"Lucille, Fritz, Petunia, Cornelius and I are going to the east." Bud said walking with the others.

"Oh Billie I hooked up Joe to this here computer so you don't get worried." Bud handed her the computer with Joe on a web cam.

"Vwell off vwe go." Billie said.

**Well how was that?**

**Ha ha yeah. I put Adam west in the story! Nice right? In 2037 in real life he would be 190 years old.**

**But in my story I'm having him be like 30 years older. Also, I am taking French so like thats one reason I wanted France in the story (Also its like 'The Rugrats Movie') and also. Garçon dose really look like Gaston.**

**If you want to know how to make the French latter let me know and I'll tell.**

**But First this:**

**Question?**

**Whats up with Billie?**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Tropical VK Much pt 2: The action begins

**Tropical Vk Much? pts2**

**The Real action begins.**

**Probably the longest chapter in my whole story.**

The kids were walking into the center on the island. They gathered some food, and wood for a fire. As they did they kept a look out for the adults.

"I hope we find them." Wilbur said.

"I'm sure we will. Its like that song 'We are Family' and family will never stop anything until we find what it is." Laszlo said. "Like when we had to find Sabrina."

"Hay Laszlo can't you flying with your hat?" Sabrina asked. Laszlo stopped for a moment and though.

"Sabrina your right! I've been flying this whole time! I can go up and find anyone I can! Here come and help me." He said grabbing Sabrina's hand. Sabrina put down the sticks and grabbed his hand.

They both flew off and looked around. What they found was a surprise. The island was much bigger then they guessed. It was there guess that were on Faroe Islands. it was located south of Iceland and was between the Norwegian Sea, North Sea, and right above the United Kingdom, and to the left of Norway.

Anyways, It was bigger then any island they ever known in movies, books, ect. It had very high winds. Laszlo and Sabrina were coughed in the winds and were flying all over the place. Laszlo tried to fly down but the wind didn't let him. They flew out of sight and were flying toward a rock with a big head.

Wilbur and Tallulah were trying to look for them on the ground. They couldn't find them anywhere. They went on with getting food. "They going to be okay right?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm sure. I mean that bright person won't let anything happen to them." Tallulah

"I guess Laszlo is smart kid." Wilbur said.

"Well of course he is smart! but I said 'bright' which meant Sabrina! Duh!" Tallulah laughed. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

**Laszlo and Sabrina:**

Once Laszlo and Sabrina landed in the cave they looked around the cave. "Dude! its dark in here. How can I find where we are going?" Laszlo asked out loud.

"Getting it." Sabrina said. She found two sticks and rubbed them onto a stick pile she found. A fire was soon lit and Laszlo joined her.

"Brie, didn't you dad tell you 'Never play with fire'?" Laszlo joked.

"Yeah. I guess. Didn't you get flying lessons and learn how to fly with high winds?" She joked back.

After of few moments with his mouth open to answer he finally said "NO! Not really! I guess I should!" and laughed after. "So wanna take turns to get food?"

"Sure. who first?"

"I'll go first. Be back soon. Don't leave the cave." Laszlo said walking out of the cage. Sabrina looked around the cave and saw that it went a little longer. She took a candle stick long thing (I don't know whats it called!) she put the fire and went down the cave.

Outside Laszlo was getting some food and fire sticks. He kept a look out for anyone. As he walked around the trees the wind started to fly down. Laszlo started to fly again and look out more. "Anyone out there!" he called.

After flying around he went back to the cave. No Sabrina.

"Sabrina? Sabrina you better be in this cave or else I'm going to get in trouble with everyone!" He called out.

"Laszlo! I'm walking down the cave! check this out!" Sabrina called. Laszlo saw the light and flew to it.

"What is it-" Sabrina pulled his sleeve and dragged him down the cave. At the end of the cave Laszlo herd a loud nose. As they got more closer to it he saw a water fall!"

" A water-fall? Outstanding!" he said.

"Laszlo what's your favorite color?" Sabrina asked.

"Well my favorite shade of green is Army Green." Then the water in the waterfall turned army green. Laszlo has wide eyes at this. He quickly took off his helmet, jacket, socks, shoes. and shirt and put them down next to paint gun. He ran over to the water and jumped off.

"YAHOO!" he yelled. "A colorful waterfall!"

Sabrina looked down at him falling into the water. She saw him splash into the water. She saw him swim back up and brush back his hair. He looked up at Sabrina.

"Sabrina come on! Waters great! in fact the water is so great its ice blue!" The water turned ice blue. Sabrina shrugged, put the stick in a large cup made of rocks. She walked back wards and took of her shoes and socks. She ran forward and jumped down into the water in a cannonball. Laszlo dunked under when she got under. He swam over and lifted her up.

Sabrina hit the water and got back up. She brushed back her hair and looked at Laszlo. "That was fun!"

"Totally wanna do it again?"

"Totally groovy!" Sabrina said. They walked back up the stair rocks and Laszlo jumped off again. "YAHOO! I AM LASZLO KING OF THE COLOR WATERFALL!" he screamed. Sabrina jumped in next. She ran down the cave, ran back to wards the waterfall and jumped.

Laszlo made some room for her. Once she hit the water she didn't come back up. After a few moments Laszlo went under to find her. Sabrina was trying to get up, but she went down do much her feet were stuck between four rocks. Each foot stuck in two rocks.

Laszlo saw that she let go of her breath and swam to wards her. He got her out of the rocks and carried her up. When they got up Laszlo brought Sabrina to land. He placed his head on her tiny little chest. He used his hand to pinch her nose. He held her mouth a little opened and gave her some air. He then used his two fingers to push her chest.

After a few seconds of that Sabrina opened her eyes again.

"Hi Lasz. Whats grooving?"

"Oh thank god. Don't scare me like that! You wern't breathing and it gave me a heart attack. Wanna get a bite?" he asked getting up.

"Sure. Thanks Laszlo."

"No problem."

---------------------------------------

**Tallulah/Wilbur**

Wilbur and Tallulah were still walking around the island and were walking back to the beach with the food.

"I wonder where Laszlo and Brie are?" Tallulah wondered.

"Bet they having fun. These two together have fun. With Laszlo's creativity and Sabrina...luck. Anything can happen." Wilbur said. When they got back to the south they notice that the chutes were missing.

"Where did are chutes go?! we need them if we get cold." Wilbur said.

Tallulah started to eat an orange and handed him one. "Don't know. I'm sure they are around some where." Tallulah said taking her shoes off.

"OK well lets chill in the water for a while." Wilbur said. he took his shirt off with his socks and sneakers. He ran into the water. Tallulah rolled her eyes. She took off her tower hat and ran after Wilbur. Once they got in they ran out of the water.

"Too cold. Lets bring the food up to the cave over there!" Tallulah said pointing to a big head rock. Wilbur agreed and got the food as Tallulah carried the sticks. They get their stuff later. As they walked up to the rock they looked for anyone around. They though they herd Laszlo's voice call for someone but they ignored it.

After an hour of walking they got up to the cave. They spotted Laszlo and Sabrina eating bananas near a fire.

"Hi guys!" Wilbur said dropping his sticks. "You two good?"

"Fine."

"Groovy. And you?"

"Fine."

"Good. Why are you both wet?" Tallulah asked. Laszlo explained that he went out a few minutes ago to find food. When he got back Sabrina showed him the colorful waterfall. Wilbur and Tallulah went too see it them self. After a while they came back all wet.

"That was fun."

"Totally!" Wilbur said sitting next to Laszlo drying off with the fire.

"I wonder if anyone will bother to look in here." Sabrina said. Everyone shrugged and went back to the fire.

-----------------------------------------

**Lucille, Fritz, Petunia, Cornelius, and Bud:**

"KIDS! KIDS WHERE ARE YOU?" Cornelius called.

"Laszlo! Tallulah! come out this minute!" Petunia cried.

"TEETH! TEETH! Where are you!" Bud cried.

"Honey were looking for the kids, not your teeth." Lucille said looking at Bud. "Yeah I know. Oh wait? The kids my bad KIDS KIDS KIDS!"

"You think there okay?" Fritz asked. "You think they came to the east?"

"Well, I suppose so. Were else would they go? Either west or...oh no..." Cornelius stopped on his tracks

"What?" everyone asked.

"They could have gone into the middle of the island. JEEZ! if something happens to Wilbur or the others I never think clearly! Well lets hope they get to us or one of the others." Cornelius said stepping over a branch. As they walked around more and searched the east something coughed their eyes.

there were two parachutes flying at them. They landed on Cornelius and wrapped around him. "Hay! who turned out the lights!" he called tryng to get the chutes offs and he was tumbling around the place.

"CORNELIUS! stop that playing game and find the kids!" Petunia yelled.

"I will if someone here helps me!" he yelled back. Petunia slapped him and help take it off. "Don't use that voice on me!"

"Sorry." They took the parachutes to use as blankets and walked around a Little more. As soon as they got some food they found they searched a while longer then left back for the North.

--------------------------------

**Gaston, Lefty, Franny, Carl and Art.**

The others (except Billie and Joe) were walking around the east of the island.

"Laszlo! Tallulah! Wilbur! Sabrina!" Art called.

"Kids! Kids where are you?" Franny called. Lefty lifted up Gaston to look around. "Kids! Lasz. TT. Wil. Brie! answer me if you hear me!" Gaston called. They started to get worried. it was getting dark and they haven't found any of the kids yet.

"I hope we find them soon. Its getting cold I can see my breath," Franny said rubbing her hands together. Art and Gaston did the same.

"Carl had some stored scarfs, and gloved in him. He took them out and gave them to everyone. he then stretched up on his legs and looked around. He took out a microphone and tossed it down to Franny.

"Hello? Kids. Franny here! Please give us some kind of sign of where you are please. Or come to the north of the island please." She said. Carl came back down. "Well that should work. But what happens if we don't find them?"

"We will fine them. Hay anyone here seen Spike and Dmitri?" Art asked. They soon herd two voices.

"OVER HERE!"

"YEAH GET US PLEASE! THER ARE MONKEYS AND THEY THINKING WE ARE BATHROOM PLANTS!

"Remember that time Wilbur did the same thing? He had to go so bad he used you as a bathroom?" Spike said.

"Don't remind me. I had green/yellow hair for a week. I smelled bad. I yelled at him for that!" Dmitri said trying to ignore the thoughts.

Lefty came over and lifted up the plants. They searched on for a while longer and got some food and wood. They started to walk back to the north. Along with some parachutes they found.

---------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**OK Sorry with the last two groups:**

**Group **_**East**_** and Group **_**West. **_**I haven't really got anything for them.**

**I was really more into the **_**South**_** Group: **_**L/S**_

**TT/Wil.**

**and I'm really into **_**South Group #2**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Billie and Joe.**

**I can't wait for this one. You'll know why i love it.**

**I don't speak Hungarian. I translated into German.**

**But; I don't know German either.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Billie was walking down the middle of the trees with Joe next to her. She set up the computer stand so that Joe can roll around on it. Joe tried to make eye-to-eye with her.

Billie didn't look. Instead she called out for the kids. "Kidz! Kidz! Vwhere are you?"

"Kids! Hay Kids! where are you?! respond in anyway if you hear us!" Joe called out. After a few moments they were on top of a cliff (a different cliff) and looked around. No sight of the kids. Joe was trying to make eye contacts with Billie.

"Billie will you look at me?"

"Vwhat?" she asked.

"Billie you acted different for the past seven weeks or so. I was wondering if you were OK?"

"Yeah. I'm-"

"Don't say 'Yeah I'm fine' because I always get that answer. I want a real answer this time!" Billie froze at his tone. He really did want to know this.

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"I just can't"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't"

"Just tell me! Why not?!"

"I just can't. If I tell you you'll get mad at me and probably make me kill!" Billie started to form tears.

"So its true..."

"Vwhats true?" Billie wondered.

"YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!!"

"VWHAT OF COURSE NOT! JOE VWHERE VWOULD YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE ZAHT?!"

"Your cheating on me! You eating different because your BF or other husband is making you try food you hate! You won't look me in the eye-" Joe saw that someone was looking at him. "What?" the guy went off.

"You won't look me in the eye and always say 'I'm fine' when ever you ask if your OK!"

----------------------------------------

"Joe that dosen't mean I vwas cheating on you! I vwould never cheat on you! Ever! vwe've been married 15 years! all zheze years I never cheated on you Joe!"

"Then tell me why you ain't talking to me!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! NOW IF YOU NEED MY I AM GOING TO FIND ZEH KIDZ BY MYSELF!" Billie screamed and ran off into the forest. Joe looked shocked and fallowed her.

"Billie! Billie honey wait! We can talk about this!"

"No! Just leave me alone Joe!" Billie turned around and yelled at him. She then went on b walking not turning around again.

"Billie we cant talk about this just wait!" Joe yelled. He used the robot hands and grabbed her writs.

"VWHAT IZ IT JOE!?" she spat at him.

"Look Billie, I didn't mean to yell or startle you like that. But if somethings bothering you; you have to tell me." Joe said making her face his way.

"Joe. I vwant to tell you. I really do. I just don't know if you can handle it. Heck like I sad before. If I tell you you'll get mad at me and probably make me kill!" Billie said crying a tear on her cheek.

"Billie nothing I say or do can make yo kill anyone or anything. Just tell me, _please_." Joe begged. Billie looked him in the eye and shook her head. She then let go of the robot hands and walked back toward to cliff. Joe fallowed close behind.

"Aw Billie. Just tell me what the problem is." Joe said. They were at the cliff and Billie was looking down. "Fine I'll tell you if it makes you happy. Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise."

"Cross your heart and 'ope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Poke the devil in the eye. If I lie you can kill me." Joe said placing his hand on his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------

Billie took a breath and let it out. " Ich habe zwei kleine Kinder innen I." She said in Hungarian. Joe gave her a confused look. What did she say?

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"Ich habe zwei kleine Kinder innen I." Billie repeated.

"Billie I can't speak Hungarian. I only know English. What did you say.?"

"Ich habe zwei kleine Kinder innen I. In English that mean ' I have two small children inside I.' "Billie said with a smile at the end. Joe looked at her for a moment.

"I have two small children within I? what the..." Joe stopped and looked back at Billie.

"Your...your...your ...pregnant?" Joe asked in a happy voice. Billie nodded quickly in response.

"Oh My! Billie were having a baby! YAHOO!"

"Joe I said 'Two small children' Joe I'm having twins!"

"YAHOO THINGS ARE BETTER FOR US!" Joe used the computer arms and grabbed Billie into a hug. Billie thought it was weird that the arms of a computer were hugging her. But she gladly hugged back.

"Oh gosh Billie why would you think I be mad?"

"I didn't know if you like it or not. I mean vwe haven't talked about this sense are honeymoon. I vwouldn't know if you like it or not!" Billie said crying harder now.

"Billie of course I'm not mad! I could never be mad at you. Wow," Joe smiled. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mom!" She smiled. Billie smiled. They then remembered that had to find the other kids.

They walked around the island some more and called for the kids. Billie picked up some food and fire wood. Then they went back to camp. Happy as a parent who's child just got potty trained.

When they got back to camp everyone was putting the food together. Some others were putting fire wood together. Then they all went to put up a house to sleep in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guys! Anyone find ze kidz?" Billie asked placing the sticks down.

"No." Everyone answered.

"Are you two people happy about the lost kids!? You know they could be like the kids in 'Final Desanaton' when the kids who missed their flight die! only this is a different matter!" Petunia yelled.

"No were not Happy about that. Were happy about being parents!" Billie said.

"You finally told!" Carl said. Billie giggled. "Yes Carl I told."

Everyone talked about this for a few moments then went back to work.

By the time night fell everyone was heading to bed. Cornelius stayed for a few more moments finishing his coconut radio.

"Hay everyone I got a station!" He said everyone came over to the radio. After turning a few knobs they got a good station.

'And it appears that Faroe Island is going to get a high wind storm in the morning, with heavy rain. It may also say that around five PM a giant wave is going to cover the whole island. This is Jim Larry with the Weather-" The radio was turned off.

"Dude! We got until tomorrow to find the kids or else!" Art said.

"Don't worry We will find them in the morning." Lucille said.

The adults wet to bed.

----------------------------------------

The kids herd the same them and were worried too. They were going to wake up early, going down the colorful waterfall, eat something and then go and search for the family.

-------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? Ha did any one guess Billie was having a baby? OR BABIES?!**

**Ha. OK who can image Wilbur going to the bathroom on Dmitri? HILARIUS MOMENT!**

**Review please?**


	36. Tropical VK Much? pt 3: Off the Island

Tropical VK pt:3

**Get off the Island!**

Summary: Where we last left off:

_The Robinson's and Fragmaguccis were going to Paris, France but they had problems on the plain they took._

_When __ALL__ the kids got off first only Wilbur, Laszlo, Sabrina, and Tallulah went to the island on the right. Everyone else went to the island on the left._

_When the adults jumped off only the Robinson's/Fragmaguccis went on the same island as their kids. The others went to the other island._

_The problem is, the kids are in the South of the island. The Adults are in the north._

_The kids went into a cave while the adults splited up._

_Many good and bad things happened._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Good Things:**_

_The kids are safe_

_The adults are safe._

_Billie is having __**twins**_

_**Bad things:**_

_A hurricane is coming._

_Spike and Dmitri are bathroom pots._

_Wilbur went to the bathroom on Dmitri when he was little._

_Sabrina almost died._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well thats all I got for now. I hope the summary was good. Oh and one more thing_

_**Paris, France**_

_Teresa is remembering Gaston again._

_Will they ever meet the true __**love**__ again?_

**TO THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning in the cave Sabrina woke up early and looked around. Laszlo's arm was around her.

Why?

Sabrina looked at her hand. it was blue. She figured that she gotten so cold last night she turned ice blue and Laszlo used his jacket and arm to keep her warm. Sabrina gout out of the arms and jacket and grabbed a vine of grapes. She walked outside. It was raining really hard and the wind was high.

Carl Jr. came out of her pocket and got a grape and went to the top of her head.

"Hay Carl Jr. Whats new? Sleep well?"

"Squeak!"

"Thats nice." Sabrina said eating a grape. "So what now...hay wanna go down the water fall.?"

"SQUEAK!"

"Alright! lets go." she said taking her knee highs and sneakers off. She then walked past the others and ran down to the water fall. When she got there she said "Cool blue" and the water turned to a cool blue color. Sabrina placed Carl Jr. in her hands and walked back wards. She then ran forward and jumped down.

She landed in the water and swam back up. She took up Carl Jr. and placed him on her shoulder. She brushed back some of her hair as she asked "How was that?"

"squeak squeak SQUEAK!!!!!!!" Carl Jr. Said. He then went back into the water and went on Sabrina's shirt. He pulled her down.

"Fallow you?"

"Squeak."

"Sure!" Sabrina went under and fallowed the gray mouse down to the water. She hoped that where they went there would be land. She needed to breath soon. When they finished swimming Carl showed her a ship under the water. Close to it was land. They both swam to the land to get some air.

When they got up to land they took a breath and looked around. This cave was different then the other. it was a lot bigger and had drawings on the wall. Sabrina looked at the pictures for a moment. "Man Laszlo would love these." Sabrina said.

Carl went back into the water and Sabrina fallowed. She fallowed him into the ship and looked around. They found what seemed to be a office and found a map. They grabbed the map and went back to the door. They swam back to the land and got another breath and opened the map.

The map was covered with many things. Trees, Rocks, beaches, etc. Sabrina found that her and the others were on..er...in Skull Rock. Right in the middle of the island. She wanted to show the others this map.

"Sweet Carl you found a map. Your the most grooviest mouse I ever met." said said placing a kiss on his head. "Wait YOUR the only mouse I ever met!" she laughed with him. She put the map in her pocket and swam back up to the water fall.

-------------------------------------------

Wilbur, Laszlo, and Tallulah woke up a few minutes ago and were now looking for Sabrina. They went to the waterfall to see her coming up from the surface. The other jumped into the water and swam over to her.

"Where were you?" Wilbur asked.

"I woke up early. So Carl Jr. and I went down the waterfall and then I fallowed him under water to a ship, found this map, and brought it back." Sabrina said pulling out the map. Laszlo took the map from her hands and looked at it.

"HM. Seems good. I guess we can use it to get around. Lets eat and then find the others.." He said swimming with the others to land. After they ate they walked into the rain to find the others. It was going to be a long, wet day.

**North Island:**

The adults woke up and ate breakfast under the house. As they did they though of ideas to find the kids, and get off the island.

Cornelius was using a big rock outside to make a plan. There were many numbers, letters, and other math/science stuff!

Everyone gathered outside to look at this. "Hay Einstein whats this all about?" Bud laughed knowing it was his sons favorite nickname. Cornelius cleared his voice and turned his head to the rock.

"OK two people search east. Two people search west. And two more people search south and the middle. The rest of here will think of a way to get attion from any planes that come along."

Everyone though about this. "What happens if we don't find the kids in time. Or we can't get ahold of a plane? What then?" Lucille asked.

"Uh...well...uh we have to take cover some where." Cornelius said back. "We could go in that rock up there to be safe."

Everyone turned to the rock and looked at it. Carl though of something. "Cornelius I though of something."

"Yes Carl?"

"OK this is a theory but, what if the kids are in the cave? You know for a thought?"

Everyone turned back to him as he thought. He scratched his head and walked around. "You got a point there Carl. OK OK! Lefty, Spike, Dmitri, and Carl go east. Billie, Franny, Joe, Bud, and Lucille got west. Art, Fritz, and Petunia go to the middle and south."

Everyone off to the locations which left only Cornelius and Gaston.

"And us?"

"We both search the cave and then come back to the north to find any ideas for the plains."

"Right. lets go!" Gaston said as they walked off. He though of something real quick. "Hay Cornelius. I always have my cannon with me. I buried it last night near the tree over there. Could we use that?"

"Sure. Anything we have we can use. We just got to Keep Moving Forward."

"And Stay Gold."

"What? Didn't Teresa say that all the time?"

"Yep. I had her in my mind for a moment when you said that."

--------------------------------------------------------------

When both guys got to the cave they looked around. They had to be here. Food was over in a corner. wood was in a pile and some was burned from a fire.

"Maybe they went down the cave." Cornelius said walking down the cave. They went down the cave and found nothing but a water fall. They looked around the cave some more and went back to the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Lefty, Spike, Dmitri, and Carl :**

"KIDS! KIDS! KIDS ANSWER US IF YOU HEAR US!" Spike yelled.

"HAY THEY WONT ANSWER US! THEY NEVER ANSWER US LIKE THAT!" Dmitri yelled at Spike yelled.

"Pot plants I'm guessing they won't answer you like that if you keep yelling like that." Carl joked.

"Sorry Carl. But big island, little kids, cause big problems." Dmitri said.

"Yeah I know. I hope they are all OK. Mostly Brie. Tiny girl. Tiny tiny tiny pretty girl." Spike said.

Lefty and Carl gave them a look for a moment then went back on for the search.

"TALLULAH!" yelled Carl.

"LASZLO!" yelled Spike

"WILBUR!" yelled Dmitri.

"SABRINA!" the three of them yelled. After a few hours they went back to the north with Cornelius and Gaston.

"you find anyone?" Gaston asked. They said no but had an idea. "OK what if we use coconuts to save us. We'll make a S.O.S sign. Save Our Souls." Carl said.

"Doesn't that mean Save Our Ship?"

"Well yes. But we got no shipwreck, just a Save Our Souls."

"Well OK. We will try that." Cornelius said.

------------------------------------

**Billie, Franny, Joe, Bud, and Lucille :**

"Kids! Kids where are you?"! Lucille yelled.

"Wilbur? Laszlo? Sabrina? Tallulah? Wilbur baby where are you?" Franny called.

"Kidz?! Kidz answer us if you hear us!" Billie said.

"Children hay young whipper snapper!? Any one snapper out there?" Bud called.

"LSTW?! LSTW?!" Joe called.

"Any black hair boys or girls out there? Any red heads out there?" Bud called again.

After searching for a while they sat on logs to rest. Franny was still crying. She only wanted her baby boy back in her arms. And the rest of her family. It wasn't the Robinson/Fragmagucci family unless the kids were with them.

Lucille and Billie hugged her telling her to clam down. "Don't worry Franny! We'll find them in time." Lucille said.

"Yes vwe vwill. Just Keep Moving Forward." Billie said. She jerked up real quick and held her stomach. "Excuse me." she said running to another tree far behind. Soon after that you could hear a nose. Billie wiped her mouth and came back.

"I hate throwing up." Billie said sitting down again. After a while of crying they went on more for the kids. After a while more they went back to the north with the others. "What time is it?"

"Its vright here on the computer screen." Billie said looking down at the screen. "Its...un...either 11:00 or 12:00 I can't tell"

"Its says 12:00" Joe said looking at his screen.Everyone hoped that the others would find them. Or, the kids find _them._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Art, Fritz, and Petunia :**

**"**Where are our kids! CHILDREN! MOMMY IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Petunia screamed.

"Sweetie you think they are OK?" Fritz asked.

"IDK. Adam you see them any where?"

"Not yet Petunia." Art said. "I got an idea. I'll lift Fritz on my shoulders who has Petunia on top of him."

Fritz agreed, Petunia went along even though she thought it was bad. After they made a tower they walked around for a while calling the kids.

"KIDS!"

"CHILDREN!"

"Teen Pizza boy! Teen Pizza girl! Teen black hair Pizza boy! Little pizza girl! Answer to the tone of my voice!" Art called.

"DA PIZZA IS IN DA DJ PARTY HOUSE!!!" Art screamed. Fritz and Petunia gave him an odd look. "Sorry. I'm thinking they response to pizza"

"No. I think you made them hungry for pizza or something related to pizza."

"I KNOW RIGHT! I WANT MY CHILDREN! NOW! ALONG WITH MY NEPHEW AND NIECE!" Petunia said.

After a while of looking they went back to camp with the others.

Franny, Petunia were crying all over again while Gaston digged up his cannon, Cornelius was searching for rocks, and Joe was making a fire with Lefty and Carl.

"Whats this all about?" Petunia asked.

"These are chemical rocks. They come in different shades so if we melt them in the fire, when we see a plane, Gaston will fire his cannon and hopefully they will see it. What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch." Art and Gaston said both laughing.

"Its 3:00" Joe said. Franny was listening to the radio. Jim Larry came on with an important message.

"**This is Jim Larry with the weather update. We found out that Hurricane Katrina is going to hit the island of Faroe Island. The wind is high there, and its raining cats and dogs outside there-"**

"You think?" Dmitri said

**"- and that the hurricane is going to be very strong. The water is going to cover the whole island. But its so strong that the winds are carrying it at a very fast rate. The island will be hit at 3:35. This is Jim Larry with the report"**

The radio was turned off quickly. Franny turned around into Cornelius's arms. Petunia was crying on Fritz shoulders. Gaston turned around and sat on a log crying too.

As they all cried Gaston could hear a voice. A familiar voice sing.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seize upon the moment long ago  
One breath away and there you will be  
So young and carefree  
Again you will see  
That place in time.  
So gold. _

_Still away into that way back when  
You thought that all would last forever,  
But like the weather  
Nothing can ever  
And be in time  
__**Stay gold. **_

_But can it be when we can see  
So vividly a memory  
And yet you say so much a day  
To fade away and leave a ray of sun  
So Gold _

_Life is but a twinkling love and light  
Yet filled with sorrow and compassion  
Though not imagined  
All things that happened  
Will age to old  
Though gold  
Gold, gold  
Though Gold!_

**Gaston knew that voice better then anyone. He then herd another thing being told by the same voice.**

_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief.  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay._

------------------------------------------------------

Gaston though about this for a moment. 'The poem means that when your a kid, you have a longer life. Thats gold. And everything is new to you as long as you live long. Then the song explains the reason why it happens, what the poem means, and Everything else.'

Gaston stood up and rubbed his head. Thinking of the most remembered parts.

_Nothing gold can stay_

_Stay Gold._

_Long li..._

"Life." he said. He turned back to the family. "Guys we can't stop! we gotta KMF as Crystal says! we gotta Keep Moving Forward! as Cornelius says. We gotta Stay Gold as Teresa says!"

The family looked at him for a moment. They then all smiled. As soon as they all hugged each other they herd a plane coming around a corner. Gaston grabbed his cannon and shot at it.

It almost got to the plane put the rain stopped it. The wind threw it back down. Gaston tried again. Nothing.

And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Nothing happened. The plane flew over them and missed them.

"OK I got another idea. What if we Carl's microphone and call them." Bud said. He then herd lighting and it rained some more. "Well that won't work. What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch" Art and Gaston said. Bud laughed at them. "Nice boys."

"Its...3:20." Joe said. Everyone was worried now.

----------------------------------------------------------

A few moments earler...

"Guys I swear I just herd Uncle Arts voice right here. I swear on my mothers soul I herd him right here." Wilbur said.

"I don't see him any where." Sabrina said. "Or anyone else."

"Yeah Wilbur. Where is everyone?" Tallulah asked.

"I believe he was just here." Laszlo said.

"Or maybe you mom was here. I did hear someone scream ' I know right! I want My children back. Along with my nephew and niece; sounds like her." Sabrina said.

It was raining harder now. It was very hard to see through the rain. The kids kept walking onto the beach and looked around some more. They herd the sound of a plane and saw it. They tried to get it attention but nothing happened. They saw some fireworks go off and fallowed them.

The fire works soon went off again. The kids were on the side of the island. Now what?

As they walked around for a few minutes in the forest hoping that someone would find them. After a few moments they went back to the beach and sat down.

"Will we _ever_ find them?" Wilbur asked.

"I hope so. I will do anything now to eat one of Uncle Arts extra cheese pizza now." Sabrina said holding er stomach.

"I've wondered, Did Aunt Billie ever tell Uncle Joe about the babies?" Tallulah asked. Everyone shrugged and guessed that she did. They all rested down for a few moments then were going back to the cave. Sabrina looked up at the ocean and saw something big.

I mean so big. It was jumbo. it was hefty, It was enormous. It was bulky. It was bull. It was gigantic. It was massive. It was a monster like thing. It was like totally colossal. It was substantial. It was king-size. It was husky. It was immense.

The wind was picking up so fast, It was a twister. The rain felt like hard harsh ice cubes. It felt like hail was breaking on the heads and they were blowing pins being knocked off the persons head.

She grew wide eyes. She quickly shook Laszlo who as next to her.

"Yeah Brie?"

"Laszlo. Wave."

"Fine." Laszlo waved his hand.

"No. I mean hurricane wave." Laszlo looked at the ocean and quickly shook Tallulah. Tallulah saw the wave and shook Wilbur. Wilbur saw the wave and got up quickly.

"HURRICANE WAVE! HURRICANE SOMETHING! uh...HURRICANE KATRINA! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------

**Both North and South:**

The wave got close to the land and crashed onto the beaches. It dragged peopled to and from the ocean. Back and forth like a baby being shook all over the place. That causes baby syndrome. The waves crashed people together. Some others crashed into rocks and trees.

Everyone was underwater and they were spinning around in the water. Being tossed back, forth, up, down, left, right. People ran into more people and objects. some were carried out to sea for a while then got back in with the others.

They tried to hold hands but lost grip at some points. Others (which AKA: I mean Bud and Wilbur) lost there pants and were holding onto them tight. Some people were still crashing into other people.

With the adults, Lefty used one arm to hold a rock, and the other eight arms to hold some others. Those other held others and were holding onto each other.

Soon after a few moments the wave got bigger and dragged people out to sea. The wave got them over back to land and everyone was still flying around in the water.

People held onto rocks and trees. Some people held others. People lost there shoes and hats/helmets. While other lost pants, glasses, Internet, gloves, mini cannon, etc.

Some peoples head were bleeding, while others had bumps on their heads. It was lucky that everyone didn't break a bone. Everyone was flying all over the place.

The wave soon calmed down and everyone was flat on their bodies.

------------------------------------------

Everyone sat still for a while. It was dark. Everyone was wet. Everyone was a ice cube. Everyone had seaweed in their hair. Franny's hair wasn't in a bun anymore. Nether was Billies or some parts on Lucille. Bud put his pants back on. Everyone was getting water out of their hair. The only people bleeding was Cornelius and Billie. Everyone else was fine.

They all gather around some wood and threw a fire on. Billie was being held by Art. Only 'cause her stomach was bleeding and she was crying constantly on Art.

Franny was crying heuristically on Cornelius shoulder. As so was Petunia on Fritz. Gaston was on the ground, his face in the sand, not moving. He wasn't dead. You could see his back moving once in a while. He just wouldn't move.

The kids were gone. They were out at sea. Either dead as a door knob. Or hopefully, alive as a baby who just learned to walk on there two feet and is going around the house. They weren't with the family anymore.

They would never be the Robinson family again. Or the Fragmagucci family again.

No kids meant they never be the same. Nothing would be the same.

Gaston was thinking of a poem in his head. But he didn't listen to it. He didn't want to hear it. This time he really lost Sabrina. Forever in his life. Nothing would be the same. He and every other dad on the island, loved their child(ren) and now they lost there kid.

After a while of crying everyone layed down on the sand, looking at the stars. They all thought the same thing. As they remembered from the movie, the book, and there best-friend/ex-girlfriend.

_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief.  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone was crying still for the loved ones. Billies stomach was still bleeding, so her hand and Arts hand were still red. Cornelius took off his lab coat and handed it to them. It sorta help stop the bleeding. After a while they put the fire on and ate some food. As Gaston walk back with the others he looked to his right.

He saw three figures walking around. As they got closer to under the moonlight Gaston closed his eyes to see them better. One seemed to be flying, another seemed to be tiny. The third was just walking. As they got more closer he could see something.

_"Sabrina?"_ he wondered. "Sabrina!" he called louder. The three figures stopped and looked up. The adults looked over at him. "Brie?" he called out again. The figures walked closer. Once hit the moonlight, with the moon shining bright and as the stars shine bright. You could clearly see Sabrina, Tallulah, and Laszlo.

"BRIE!" Gaston yelled running over to her.

"DAD!" Sabrina called running over to him. Everyone else came running over to the kids. As soon as Gaston and Sabrina got into each others arms, Gaston hugged her non-stop. He brush back her hair and could see that the whole left side of her head was bleeding. And it still was, but no so much.

"Oh god Sabrina. I thought you went swimming with the fish...I'm just glad your OK." he cried brushing back her hair and wiped off some of the blood dripping down.

"I thought you went swimming with the fish too! I thought I never see you again...I'm glad your OK." she cried on his shoulders.

"Oh Mi little babies are safe and sound." Petunia said hugging her children tightly.

"I though we lost you guys." Fritz said crying on Laszlo shoulder. All four of them hugged and cried.

Franny and Cornelius looked around for there little boy. When they didn't see him they knew what happened to him.

Franny started to weep on her husbands shoulder. Cornelius held her tight in a hug. After a few minutes, as everyone was still hugging the kids they herd a boat noise. They all turned to face a boat coming right at them.

"WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON SAVES THE DAY!" yelled a familiar voice. Franny was now crying tears of joy with Cornelius and the rest of the family. When the boat came to a stop and the path was put down to get on/off the boat, Franny and Cornelius rushed inside to grabbed there little boy.

"Oh my baby boy is safe and sound! I thought I lost you baby. Your my little hero, my little man."

"Hes not a little man Fran, he a big strong Robinson man! I'm just glad your OK Wilbur.

As soon a everyone got on the boat, they all hugged Wilbur as the ship got everyone on the other island. Wilbur explained how he was on sea then the boat got him. it was a boat going to France, then a bus will take them to Paris.

As soon as everyone was on the boat a nurse walked by the family and notice the blood on Billies stomach and Sabrina's head.

"Excuse me? Would you like me to clean you two off?" he asked tapping there shoulders. Both girls agreed to this. The nurse lifted up Billie and brought him and Sabrina to a office place.

The family was family again.

Nothing would change them. They will always be the Robinson and Fragmagucci family.

**How was that?**

**Who really think that Wilbur Andrew Robinson would die?**

**I love the Stay Gold song.**

**I love the Stay Gold poem.**

**Both my favorite.**

**Read and review!**


	37. Paris is Romantic or not

_**Paris Is Romantic...er not.**_

**_WOW! THE LONGEST STORY I EVER WRITTEN!_**

**OK Summary.**

_The family got off the island after they found each other._

_The got hit by the storm._

_Now they were all alive._

_Now they are going to France._

_-------------------_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Robinson's or Fragmagucci. Or Coco La Bouche.

Only Sabrina, Teresa, Jake, Belle, Jean-Stewie.

And Adam West belongs to EVERYONE!

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_THANKS!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a few days on the boat the boat finally came in to France. When the family got off they looked around for Joe.

"Vwhere iz he?" Billie wondered. Her stomach was better. She couldn't walk to far places for a week or two, so Art carried her. The family searched around for a few minutes. They go ask the head boat leader where he saw him.

"Vwe are looking for a man with a tall skinny brown cowlick. He is vwearing a white shirt and blue pants. And he is uh fat. Have you seem him?" Billie asked.

"ce qui ? Je ne parle aucun anglais ?" the man said.

"Hi guys!"

"Hay Sabrina! uh what dose 'ce qui ? Je ne parle aucun anglias' mean?" Wilbur asked.

"it means 'What? I do not speak any English'" she said.

"Can you ask him where Joe is?" Billie asked.

"Sure." Sabrina said. he pulled the guys coat and he looked down.

"Nous recherchons un homme avec un épi brun maigre grand. Il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu. Et il est graisse d'uh. Vous faites- sembler lui ?"

"OUI! OUI ! je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours. Il a dit qu'il a perdu son épouse et famille. Il n'a pas voulu être ici à Paris, France. AINSI il a pris une maison de bateau en Amérique."

"Merci." Sabrina said. "He left a few days ago thinking were dead."

"We gotta call him. Carl know how to call him from France?" Cornelius asked.

---------------------------------------------------

"Yep. Sure do." Carl said. After punching a few numbers they reached the house.

"HAY JOE!" the family called. Joe turned around to face the family.

_"Your alive?! I thought you were dead? I'm so glad you ain't thought."_

"No Joe. Vwere fine. So vwhats new?" Billie asked.

_"Nothing much. You and the twins?"_

"Fine. Vwere fine."

_"That's great. So I'll call you all later?"_

"Yep. Bye." Billie turned the camera off as she and Art got on the bus to Paris.

As the bus was riding along the street of Le Harve they saw that it looked like Tokyo. When they got off the bus and onto the next bus almost everyone was asleep.

Billie was sleeping next to Art, who both heads were on the others head. Carl and Lefty were watching a movie on Carl. Spike and Dmitri were sleeping. Franny was sleeping on Cornelius's shoulders as he looked at a book Laszlo was looking at a french book. Tallulah with a magazine,

Wilbur with a book called 'How an American boy gets a French Girl. Learn how to talk, speak, and act in the way for a French Girl to like you' and everyone else slept.

---------------------------------------------------

When the bus came to Paris a tour guide showed them the way to ' l'Américain d'hôtel.' (The American hotel) when the family got there they got a room and went inside.

"Wow the place looks great!" Fritz said walking in. The family agreed and walked around. "The beds are great" Petunia said laying down.

"Really?" Bud said. He got on the bed and fell asleep. Franny and Lucille found the couch to sleep on. Art put Billie down in a bedroom and he slept in another room.

"Alright guys. Who wants to Meet Coco La Bouche! The lady who made this all come true!" Cornelius said to the sleeping family. "Well Garçon I guess its me, you, and the kids." he said opening the door.

"Say garçon to me again and I'll won't talk to you for three days." Gaston said walking out the door with the kids.

After a few moments Buster was looking out the window and saw the people below. He soon herd a dog bark at something. He saw a medium size. black poodle with pink bows on the ears. No collar though.

Buster saw the dog biting at the catcher and then ran away. Buster saw the love of his life runaway. He ran out the room when the maid opened the door. He slid down the stairs and ran out the door. He ran past the catcher and fallowed the trace of the dog.

**----------------------------------------------------**

As the other people were in the elevator Wilbur was stuck holding the bars with Laszlo, Sabrina, and Tallulah.

"Guys its was a ride. Forget it. Brie the elevator will not fall and kill us." Cornelius said. The kids shook their heads and held on tighter.

When it was the top floor everyone got off. A women with green hair was holding a baby, and talking on the phone with headphones.

"Oh Bonjour! I am Belle Van Dort! I am guessing that you are Cornelius Robinson?" Belle asked.

"That would be Si."

"You mean 'Oui' for yes?"

"Oh uh ye- I mean uh Oui oui." he said. "Oh and this is my brother-in-law Gaston." he said.

"Bonjour Gaston. You seem very familiar to me. But how?" she asked walking around him.

"Well people say I look like Elvis. or Woody. But I like Elvis better."

"OH oui Elvis and...ah i know. You look like Lumière from Beauty and the beast. he is me and my friend favorite character from the movie." she awed. "Oh I'm sorry. Are those your kids over there?"

Both adults looked over to see the kids in the elevator still. As it about to close they grabbed the kids out.

"Yes. These are our kids...well some. This my son Wilbur."

"And this is my daughter, Sabrina."

"Then these two are our nephew and niece, Laszlo and Tallulah." The kids shook her hands as a boy with green hair and a purple streak walked in.

"Bonjour mama!" he said. he turned his head to Sabrina and his eyes widened. He quickly took her right hand and went down on one knee.

"J'ai finalement rencontré la fille de mes rêves. Elle est dans mes rêves chaque nuit où je la vois. Maintenant elle est fianlly ici. Vos cheveux noirs sont aussi foncés que le ciel. Vos yeux sont aussi foncés que des biscuits de chocolat. Vous êtes extreamly beau, mon bel angle quant à nous, je t'aime mon amour." he said. Sabrina was blushing on her cheeks as Gaston wondered what this boy said. The boy kissed Sabrina's hand which caused her to blush more.

Gaston pulled her aside and looked at her. "What did he just say to you?"

" He said ' I finally met the girl of my dreams. She is in my dreams each night when I see it. Now she is fianlly here. Your black hair is as dark as the sky. Your eyes are as dark as chocolate biscuits. You are extreamly beautiful, my beautiful angle as for us, I love you my love' " Sabrina said.

Gaston looked at the smiling boy. "You know shes one." the boy was still smiling at Sabrina, who smiled back. Gaston quickly turned back to her and whispered to her ear up close.

_"Don't even try with this kid. Hes older then you. Remember that."_

Sabrina nodded and looked back at the boy. "quel âge avez-vous ? et votre nom ?"

".J'ai dix ans et je m'appelle Jake"

Sabrina looked at Gaston. "Yeah. hes ten and his name is Jake." Gaston nodded and turned back to everyone. They were ahead of the office doors.

"Well while we wait the children can go outside to watch the floats come bye. Jake honey? bring the others outside please."

"Oui. OK mom. Come on guys I know the beast seats in the house!" he sad grabbing Sabrina's hand and leading them away.

"Hay guys I'm going to walk around for a while." Gaston said.

"OK!" the two said.

-----------------------------------------------------

As the floats came bye Tallulah was looking at the different clothing. Laszlo was viewing the different colors. Wilbur met some french girls and talked to them. Lucky they knew English. Jake and Sabrina watched the different floats come bye.

"So Sabrina, Whats your mom doing now?" Jake asked.

" Don't have a mom." She said in a small voice.

"Really? that stinks." Jake said. "Well maybe in France your dad will find a girl to love."

"Maybe. But I'm happy of what I have now." Sabrina said. "So what about you?"

"I live with my mom and dad, with my baby brother, Ryan Van Dort. My mom and dad work for Coco La Bouche, who is very mean and hates me. My parents are friends with Adam...something...and a girl. I forget her first name. But know that her last name is McKnight."

"That's nice." Sabrina said. "What she look like?"

"Black hair. Wavy from the top of her ears and down. Hair at her shoulders and a little below. Royal navy blue Sapphire eyes. Pale white skin. Peachy pink lipstick. A stick body. Stick legs. Normal size feet and arms that look like Tallulah's arms." he said.

"Wow. She sounds pretty, but uh, is she sick?"

"Nope. She born with pale white skin."

"Oh groovy!"

------------------------------------------

Gaston was walking out of the bathroom and threw away the towel. He walked around for a while longer. He then came into a room with a voice. He very beautiful voice.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand,  
That anything can happen...  
When you take a chance...  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see.._

Gaston walked into the room and saw his friend. A friend he has not seen in many years. His first and only true love.

"Teresa?"

The women in the chair looked up from her book. Her black hair was in front of her face. She placed her book down and brushed it back. Her old boyfriend? Could it be true or not?

"Gaston? Gaston Mario Fragmagucci?" she asked getting up and took a step forward.

"Teresa Gabriella McKnight?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Gaston!" Teresa said running over.

"Teresa!" Gaston hugged her tight. "Oh gosh its been a long time T. How are you?"

"I'm fine G. What about you?"

"Nothing much. Just visiting here with _the Robinson_ family. Yeah. Every things fine, well first we got stuck on a island then a hurricane came, got hit on the island. But everyone lived. So what about you?" he asked walking over with her to the seats.

"Not much to say. I mean my mom still makes me go on dates. French law says: A daughter who is un-married, must live with her parents, until marriage happens. Until then she must live with her parents.' hay that law. And I still gotta fallow the rules until I leave the house...when I'm like sixty-nine." she giggled a little.

"Na, You be married by then. So what you doing?"

"Oh, just watching this old video of us. I used a scanner to find it. Are first song."

**(On T.V)**

**Gaston:**  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

**Teresa **  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

**Gaston  
**Ohh

**Teresa  
**To all the possibilities. ohhhh

**Both:  
**I know

**Teresa  
**That something has changed

**Both:  
**Never felt this way

**Teresa  
**And right here tonight

**Both:  
**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

**Teresa  
**I feel in my heart

**Gaston  
**Feel in my heart

**Both:  
**The start of something new

(**REAL LIFE GASTON /TERESA)**

**Gaston  
**Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

**Both:  
**We'd both be here tonight

**Gaston  
**Ohh

**Teresa  
**Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

**Gaston  
**Brighter brighter

**Teresa  
**With you by my side

**Gaston  
**By my side

**Both:  
**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

**Teresa  
**I know it for

**Both:  
**Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**Teresa  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

**Both:  
**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

**Gaston  
**So right

**Teresa  
**To be here with you

**Both:  
**Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes

**Both:  
**I feel in my heart

**Gaston  
**(Feel in my heart)

**Teresa  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**The start of something new

**Both:  
**The start of something newwww

---------------------------------------------

When they both finished they did the same thing they did when they first met. After the song she looked in his brown eyes. He looked in her dark blue eyes.

"Wow, you still sing very good Gaston." Teresa said.

"Yeah same with you _Vanessa Anne Hudgens_" he joked at Teresa giggled.

"Aww you remembered my singing nickname. Thanks Elvis." She said. The bell rang and a bird came out saying "3:00!"

"Hay you want to hang out for a while? I mean its been like, forever since we last talked." Gaston asked.

"Yeah sure. Gaston." she said picking up her book and placed a bookmark inside. They both walked out the door with the same thought in mind.

'I found my true love again,'

'But is he married?' she thought.

'But dose she have a BF?' he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back where Belle and Cornelius were in the office waiting for the boss to come along. When she finally came she was not in a good mood.

"CORNELIUS ROBINSON! you Dino nearly killed me! Fix it or another head will roar!" she yelled at him.

"Right away Mrs.La-"

"ITS MS.LA BOUCHE!"

"Ms.La Bouche." he said leaving. When he left Belle went back to her office. The phone rag and Coco answered it.

"Bonjour."

_"Hi honey. So is plan working good?"_

"Well it would. Except I saw the brats dad walking with her. What now?"

_"I don't know. I'll have two Friends attack the mini female. Then as for the dad, I really don't have anything for him. We will et what we want."_

"I hope so. I'm already three months along with this baby! I have nothing else to do!"

Both parts laughed at that.

"_Don't worry. We will get her, Teresa McKnight."_

**--------------------------**

**How was that? Read and and Review.**

**Wilbur: Hay I was only metion 2 times! I should get at least 5!**

**Me: Wilbur you don't have to get metion 5 times. And besides ain't you happy Gaston found his true love again?**

**Wilbur: Yeah I guess, Will I ever get a girl?**

**Me: Speak French from that book of yours**

**Wilbur: What**_**ever **_**Ember411**


	38. Paris Love or Paris Problems pt1

**Paris Love? or Paris Problems?**

**Thanks for all the reviews people! I know the last chapter stinks, but this chapter I'm going to have Gaston and Teresa.**

**And Maybe more...??? Who knows ???**

**Note:**Mademoiselle: What you call a UN-married women in French. 

EXAMPLE: Mademoiselle Teresa

_Authors Note: I don't won the last names '__**Van Dort' **__and '__**Baudelaire' **__Van Dort is from Corpse Bride. Baudelaire is Series of Unfortunate Events._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaston told Cornelius he was going out for a while with a friend of his and be back later.

"Who?" Cornelius asked.

"Teresa." Gaston said. Cornelius had a surprised look on his face.

"You serious? Really?"

"Yep. Man, I missed her so bad. But I was right about this."

"About what?"

"Faith, would bring us together again. Well see you later." Gaston said walking out the door. He went downstairs to see Teresa at the front door waiting for him.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. After you." he said opening the door for her.

"Merci." she said walking out. They both walked into the busy streets of Paris not speaking for a few minutes.

"So, Gaston, what have been doing lately?" Teresa asked.

"Well I shoot myself out of canons and race Billies trains. But mostly chilling with Sabrina."

"Who?"

"Sabrina. My daughter. Shes really cute. Looks like Franny, and a little bit like you."

"Well that's nice." she said as they sat down in a park.

"So T. What about you? Move here instead of Hawaii?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Well not really. I moved to Hawaii. Then later I moved here. But of my great times I had, it have to Paris."

'Really? Why?" Gaston asked. "I made more friend here then Hawaii. I only had one, but I guess a dolphin doesn't count as a human." She giggled.

"Well what friends did you make?"

"Jean-Stewie Van Dort, Belle Baudelaire-Van Dort, Jake Van Dort, Ryan Van Dort-even if hes a baby, and my other best friend, Adam West"

Gaston started to laugh at this. "SURE! you _know_ Adam West! Arts alter ego voice brother! And i know Elvis in person!"

"No! I'm serious! I really know Adam West. _THE_ Adam West."

"OK! OK! I believe you T."

'NOT!' he said in his mind. Teresa relaxed again and looked at the sky.

_"let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels"_

"What. Are. You. Singing?"

"A song that helped me get happy again. When I left you I thought I never be happy again. You were the only person that made me happy, well-other then my parents. But outside the family."

"Little Wonders?"

"Yep."

"I did the same. Only with different songs. 'I am A Rock' of course 'Little Wonders' and a few others. I still remember the gray, rainy sky day when that happened."

"Me too."

------------------------------------

_St. Lewis Airport._

_Teresa was outside looking around. She already said goodbye to Art, Franny, Lewis, Joe, Billie, Fritz, Petunia, Bud and Lucille, Carl, Palo and Alex Fragmagucci. Only one more friend she had to say goodbye too. But where was he?"_

_"TERESA!" Gaston called running over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug as she gave him a tight hug back._

_"I don't want to leave. This...everyone here became my friend for who I am, and not that I have money. And I hate when my mother dose that. I don't wanna leave Gaston!" she cried on him._

_"I know. I know. I don't want you to leave either. But hay T. Teresa look at me." Gaston said as he lifted up her chin._

_Her eyes were red from crying. Gaston had to cry at this, when a dark blue eye girl cry and the red is around the dark blue eye, it just makes you cry._

_"Teresa. When you ever feel sad and lonely, Just look up at the sky at night, or during the day look at the ocean. You'll never be alone with those. And Keep Moving Forward. Or in your launage Stay Gold. As long as your happy, nothing else will be so sad."_

_"And remember this Teresa Gabriella McKnight: Faith will bring us together again. Just keep your head up and Keep Moving Forward. And the only way to Keep Moving Forward is to Stay Gold." He said. He then placed his mouth on hers. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away._

_"I will. As long as your happy, you keep moving forward, and stay gold. I will always be happy. And you do the same if you feel lonely. Watch the movie 'Outsiders' or read the book 'The Outsiders' or watch a movie, listen to music, etc. You'll never be lonely again." She said as she kissed him back._

_After they kissed Teresa picked up her bag and got on the plane. She got to the window and looked back at everyone. She waved at them as they all waved back._

_As soon as the plane started to fly and flew out of sight everyone turned around to walk home._

_Only Gaston stayed for a while._

_"I'll miss you Teresa McKnight. When I'm in Rome this summer for vacation, I'll remember you. Your looks, your voice, eyes, heart, and everything about you. Faith will bring us together again."_

_"I'll miss you Gaston Fragmagucci. When I'm in Hawaii I'll remember you. Your face, looks, voice, eyes, nose, cowlick, heart and everything about you. Faith will bring us together again._

_-------------------------------------------------_

As they both ended the memory Teresa took her hand and wiped her face. Gaston let his tears run down.

"And faith did bring us together again." They both said.

"I missed you Teresa."

"I missed you Gaston."

"Hay you know, The family going out to dinner tonight. Wanna join. They all be happy to see you again."

"Could but I can't busy. Maybe some other time. Well I gotta go Gaston. Bye."

"Bye Teresa." he said getting up. They both went different ways thinking how much they still loved the other. Unsure if the other is married, or getting married.

----------------------------------

While Wilbur was talking to a french black hair girl. Laszlo and Tallulah went back to the hotel while Jake and Sabrina went back inside.

"Come on Sabrina. The chocolate is inside the room."

"You sure its okay to be in here?" Sabrina asked. "OUI!"

When they got in the room he pushed Sabrina under a desk and got the chocolates from the other table. he got under the table with her and started to eat some with her.

"Oh Jake this is my best friend. Carl, well we call him Carl Jr. so we don't mix him up with the other Carl." Sabrina took Carl out of her pocket.

"Bonjour Carl Jr. Want chocolate?"

The mouse nodded quickly and grabbed a piece of it. Jake and Sabrina laughed at him.

"This is really, chewy. Why?" Sabrina asked.

"France has the tasty chocolate in the world, well right next to the place under North America."

"South America?"

"Oui oui. I go get a drink. You want?"

"No thanks." Jake left the table but stopped in his tracks. The door opened and there stood before him Coco La Bouche.

"Uh...bonjour Coco La Bouche. çava?" he said in a scared voice.

"What are you doing here Petit gosse français de garçon !. Sortez ou bien je vous assassinerai !" she yelled.

"OK Coco La Bouche. Uh was just un..adoring your office. OUi OUI! I adore it!" Jake lied.

"Sortez ou bien je vous assassinerai! In case your a idiot french boy I just said 'Leave or I will assassinate you!' now go you Petit gosse français de garçon! Which mean ' Small French kid of a boy!"

"Oui oui. Let me just uh...tell my invisible Friends something.

"Une fois la dame dans les feuilles de pièce vous devez aller en bas et me rencontrer par les portes avant du bureau. Je vous apporterai de nouveau à votre maison"

Sabrina knew he was talking to her. 'OK once Coco lady leaves, meet him down stair and he'll bring me home'

"OUI OUI!" she said in a boy voice. Once Jake left the room Coco La Bouche went to the t.v screen and pressed a button.

The screen showed a man behind his chair. "So we have everything right? The girl?" Coco asked.

"Well I have to ask her mother first. But we will get her. After a few days of dating I will ask for her hand in marriage. until then my name will be..Brian Griffin"

(A/N HA HA HA! I STOLE THAT!)

"Well alright. I have to go now honey. Ttyl." Coco said turning the computer off. She then turned around and took off her hat.

Sabrina saw this and bit her hand so she wouldn't scream. She wish she didn't see this. She wish that this part of being in Paris was a dream. it wasn't.

There stood, a small stomach, pregnant, Galleria Winthrop. "Finally. That hat hurts me. I really can't wait until we get the girls money. Then we'll get Sabrina again." She laughed as she walked out of the room. Once the door closed Sabrina came out from the table and started to fidget her fingers. She then spoke to Carl Jr.

"Something isn't right. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know who 'The girl' is but I gotta tell dad about this." she ran out the room and raced down the stairs. She saw Jake on the bottom of the stairs. She fell down the stairs and caught her.

"Sabrina you OK?"

"Oui and non."

"What problem do you have?"

"Well I'll tell the story later, but right now I have to tell my dad something! like right now! I'm not safe if I'm discovered by these two people that hate me!"

"OK OK. Come on. Where are you stayng at?

"I'm staying at l'Américain d'hôtel." she said. She and Jake ran around the streets and found the hotel. "Au Revior Sabrina."

-----------------------

"Au Revior Jake." She said opening the doors. She ran upstairs and knock on the door. She waited and cough her breathe. When the door opened Bud looked at her.

"Hey Brie! What happened Ben Franklin got your tongue. You know he was born french and died french...or was he born British and Died American?"

"Born British, died American. But Ben is a important name right now. Like really now." She said walking in the room.

"Well it must be." Lucille said. " 'cause your hair is messed up." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Totally is. And its not groovy." Sabrina said fixing her hair.

"Not groovy? Must somehow be imporant." Cornelius said not looking out up from his prints. "Jeez we eat their fries, and what do they do to thank us?"

"Gong to kill someone for their money maybe." Sabrina said. All eyes went on her in shock. "What? its true."

"No...I mean they don't use paper clips and rubber-bands for a reason." He said. "Wonder why you though it had to do with 'killing' someone for money." He said.

"Because I just saw Galleria Winthrop. I don't know what her and Ben's plan is. but it has to do with marrying someone and getting their money. Ben going undercover as 'Brian Griffin' and then once they get that money they gonna come after me!" Sabrina explained.

The family just stared at her. "Sabrina, sweetie Ben and Galleria are in jail. They'll be in jail for twenty-three years. They can't escape or come get you. Your safe." Franny said.

"No. I really just did see them. I saw Gallerias face. I saw her face and everything. She is the same...other then her being pregnant. She and Ben are for real! We gotta tell DA man about this!"

"Who is 'DA Man' Sabrina?" Laszlo asked.

"Police."

"Well we can't. I mean its like Franny said. Their in jail for twenty-three years. With no escape. And besides if Galleria is having a baby. I'm sure they let her have the baby. Then once its born the baby will be placed into another family." Art said.

"But, I, I, I just..and then she ...she was...and i...and then Jake...he was...Galleria... ARGG!" Sabrina groaned. " I know who I saw and what I really saw!"

"Sabrina what happened?" Carl asked.

"OK me, Carl Jr. and Jake went to get chocolate. We got french chocolate in 'Cocos' office. He went some where then 'Coco' came into the room, kicked him out, she talked on the phone-"

"Where were you?"

"Under the table. So she talked to Ben about the plans of getting married to some girl for her money or something, then I saw Gallerias face. Once she left the room I came here with Jake and here I am telling the whole story!" she said in a breath.

"Did you say 'French Chocolate'? Was the company called Mr.Hershey Chocolate Company?" Art asked.

"Yeah."

"The french chocolate make people go crazy, so they can more chocolate to 'relax' themselves. And besides if you still have nightmares of them then the chocolate mixed in with that."

"NO! sorry I had to yell that, but I am so serious this time! Even ask Carl Jr. He was with me the whole time!" she said taking Carl off her shoulder.

The mouse nodded in agreement. "Did he have chocolate too?"

"Yeah."

"Then the same happened to him. Made him go crazy." Art said. Lefty nodded in agreement. The door then opened to see Gaston.

"DAD! You will not believe what just happened!" Sabrina said. Gaston didn't pat attention to her. He just sat next to her with his head on the pillow.

"Dad? dad? hello dad?" Sabrina said waking him up.

"Random game. Girl."

"Oui."

"Jolie. Which mean pretty."

"Oui."

"Oh I know!" Cornelius said. "Teresa right?"

"OUI!" Gaston said again only louder.

"You met Teresa? How is she?" Billie asked.

"Great." Gaston said. For the next ten minutes everyone asked how she was and all. When they finished Gaston sighed. "France is really a romantic place. Nothing bad can happen."

"Wrong about that." Sabrina said. Gaston looked back at her with a confused look. "What? What happened?"

"Ben and Galleria are out of jail and they gonna find a girl and get her money. Then once they finish her they gonna get me next." Sabrina said. "OK me, Carl JR. and Jake went to get chocolate. We got french chocolate in 'Cocos' office. Jake went some where then 'Coco' came into the room, kicked him out, she talked on the phone-"

"Where were you?"

"Under the table. So she talked to Ben about the plans of getting married to some girl for her money or something, then I saw Gallerias face. Once she left the room I came here with Jake and here I am telling the whole story!" she said in a breath.

"Honey, french chocolate makes people go crazy. Mice too."

"But-"

"No buts. Ben and Galleria are in jail sweetie. Nothings going to happen to you. I think you need a rest." he said brushing away her hair.

"But dad I really did see her. I really did. She gonna get money, get whatever I have, and then she is and Ben are going to take over the whole world!" Sabrina then quickly grabbed his shoulders. "We got to stop them before they find the girl!" she shook him.

Gaston took his hands off her and looked at her in they eye. "Sabrina. Look me in the eye. Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to happen to you. Ben and Galleria are in jail. They can't get out of jail. And even if they did escape they tell us-"

"Dad. They got out."

"I wasn't finished Sabrina. If they did escape the police would tell us to so we be careful of who are with. Go to your room and take nap. I think that calm you down for a while."

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Knowing that the battle of 'Believe vs. Don't Believe' Don't Believe would win the battle. She nodded as Gaston kissed her head. She went into her room and shut the door.

She sat on the bed and played with Car Jr. on the tail and stomach.

"I know you believe me Carl Jr. and I know that when I tell Jake he'll believe me too."

After a few moments both tried to think of something. Carl Jr. had an idea and told her.

"squeak squeak squeak. Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?"

"Hm, that could work. Spy on Galleria and fallow her. But how. other then when Uncle Cornelius has to leave and fix the Dino, and then I meet Jake, I can't leave the place."

After a few moments she had an idea. "WAIT! Jake told me that everyday there is this tour group down in the main lobby. We walk around Paris on the tour visiting different places. When we leave I can get out of the group and go to Gallerias office! Carl will you join me?"

"SQUEAK SQUEAK!" Carl jumped.

"Groovy! 'Sabrina and Carl Jr. Adventures!' Book No. 2. Paris Love? or Paris Mystery?' groovy title!" she giggled.

----------------------------

It was getting dark. Buster was near the Eiffel Tower doing, well No.1 on the tower. Out of site he saw the black poodle with the pink bows. Se turned to him then ran away. Buster ran after her.

When, Oh, When, will he find his true love again?

-----

**Well how was that?**

**Though I got rid of Ben and Galleria right? WRONG!**

**Buster Black Poodle True Love.**

**Sabrina Jake True Love? NO! JK. Just kidding. He is way too old for her.**

**Real question is... Gaston Teresa True Love?**

**Read and Review.**


	39. Paris Love or Paris problems pt2

Thanks to Soul-Sis who reviewed the story.

Chapter 39: Paris Love or Paris Problems? pt2.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own **L'Château**, but I saw it on a story before in 'The Incredibles' category.

-------

Later that evening, at L'Château the family sat down at looked at the menu. When Sabrina looked up from hers she saw Jake across the room with his mom,dad, and crying little brother. With some other guy.

"Dad I'll be right back." She said getting up. Gaston watched her leave the table and go across the room. He saw Sabrina poke Jake. Jake and her then left the table.

"Oui Sabrina? what do you want?" Jake asked.

"Jake I gotta tell you something. This is really bad stuff." she said as Carl Jr. Came out from her pocket and placed was placed in Sabrina's hands.

"What is it?"

"OK. First Coco La Bouche is really Galleria Winthrop."

"Who?"

"let me explain. K?

"Oui."

--------------------

"OK when I got adopted by my dad in October. Well after living with the family for a few days, on my first birthday, Ben and Galleria Winthrop came and pretended to be my birth parents. So the family and I be lived them. Well once Ben and Galleria took me 'home' to Scotland they told that they were not my birth parents, and that my _real_ birth parents left something that they want." She started.

"That bad." Jake said.

"Oui. I know. So then they started to beat me up. Once they left Carl Jr. Here helped me get out of the place. So of course when I got to the top of the place I got shocked by lighting-"

_"WHAT?!?!" _Jake screamed in a soft voice.

"Yes. So soon after they found out I escaped and chased me to the airport. THEY EVEN USED GUNS! so I got out of Scotland's and went to Rome Italy. When i got there they chased me all over the city. They chased me to the airport. So then I went to Budapest, Hungary. When I got there me and Lazslo-"

"Wait! Laszlo your cousin Lazslo was with you?"

"No, A different Lazslo. Anyways he help me around. So when I called my dad he didn't believe me about everything because Ben and Galleria said that I was dead. So after a few calls he believed me and made a plan that we go back to Drummond Castle. So at the airport Ben and Galleria got me _again!_ and they knocked me out cold. When I woke up Carl Jr. told me to be sick and get to the hospital. Well once I got there and the lights turned off I escaped that place and ran to Drummond Castle."

"On my way I was talking to Carl Jr. I was saying stuff like 'I hope I get there before its too late' and other stuff like 'I can't wait to be in my real home' but then I saw a fight and looked over. There I saw my dad, Gaston, and Wilbur being attacked by Ben. Lazslo and Tallulah were knocked out. I saw that Ben was going to kill them for sure."

"So I dropped Carl Jr-by accident of course- sorry about Carl." She said looking at the gray mouse who looked up.

"Squeak squeak."

"So then I ran over and right before the head was kicked I jumped on Ben and started to choke him. We then went over the cliff. I fought him in the water. Once I got away I went to the beach and there I saw the family I love again."

"Aw. Oui oui! That is so lovely! I adore it!"

"OK. So just today I didn't find out that Ben and Galleria got out of jail, or know that Galleria was pregnant, until Coco La Bouche came in."

"Are you saying that Coco La Bouche is really...?"

"Yep. Galleria Winthrop. And Ben is going to play this guy called 'Brian Griffin' get a girls money, then get me next."

"Tell you family?"

"I tried. but they though french chocolate made me go crazy. Please say you believe me about this" Sabrina cried.

"Sabrina! I do. I do believe you!"

"Great! So me and Carl Jr. thought of a plan. We go on that tour group you told me about. Then we fallow around Galleria and get some clues. Wanna join us? I mean first your a awesome spy kid, and we a expert of the streets of Paris to help us."

"OUI OUI! of course I will!"

"Groovy! 'Sabrina and Carl Jr. Adventures!' Book No. 2. Paris Love? or Paris Mystery?' groovy title! With gust Start Jake Von Dort' groovy title huh?" she giggled.

"Totally!"

"Jake honey! come order your food!" Jean-Stewie called.

"Coming mon père ( my father) au revoir Sabrina et Carl Jr." Jake said leaving.

" Au revior Jake!" Sabrina said. She put Carl back in her pocket.

------------------------

When she got back to the table everyone was talking after they order the special. She sat next to Gaston and looked at her feet. Gaston saw this and rubbed her back.

"Hay Brie? You OK?" Sabrina looked wide eye and nodded. "Yep I'm groovy." knowing that if she said 'fine' or 'good' he would know she was up to something. Gaston nodded at her and kissed her head. he looked back up and saw the table across were he was.

He saw a guy with blond hair pulling a chair out and sat down. After a few moments he saw a women with a long sleeve navy blue shirt, a long black skirt, and long wavy hair down. Teresa sat across with a face. She notice Gaston and waved at him.

He waved back. She turned back to the guy and sat down. Her face was a sad face. Gaston guessed that this was a blind date. He could tell she wasn't enjoying this at all. He mouthed her asking if she wanted to join him.

She mouth back 'no thanks. I can handle it...I hope' Gaston turned back to his meal and ate the Chicken from Bresse.

As everyone was eating Gaston kept looking at Teresa. A song sang in his head. From a movie he saw a while ago. He knew she probably didn't feel this way, but he did.

-------  
_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
for a dream come true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

_  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way _

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you 

_------------------_

As the song went on in his head, he saw that every word the guy said made her want to sleep. She then spoke to the guy. After a few moments the guy tossed a drink at her. Teresa let out a little scream and tried herself with a napkin. The guy left money on the table and left the room. After Teresa tried up Jean-Stewie, Belle with Ryan in her arms, Jake, and Adam came up to her.

"You OK Teresa?" Jean-Stewie asked helping her.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Hay West! whats new?"

"Nothing much. I'm just eating. So date bad?" he asked. Everyone face was at them. "Everyone go back to eating. Shows over folks!" he called.

Right at that moment the blind date came back in.

"I forgot to do this!" He said. he then grabbed Teresa's necklace. He ripped off the silver chain and threw to Gaston's table. It went threw Gaston's helmet and on his head. As Gaston took the helmet off the other guy slapped Teresa's face and walked out. Jake stood on the empty table and called out:

"LOSER! YOU HAVE NO BRAINS OF LOVE! YOU DO NOT LIVE IN PARIS, FRANCE! YOU LIVE IN THE COUNTRY WHERE LOVE AND EMOTION IS NOT SHOWN! CHINA!" Belle gave Ryan to Jean-Stewie ans pulled Jake down. "What?" he asked as he got down.

Teresa smiled at this. 'That's cute. Jake did something he knows hes not suppose to do, dose it, and questions' She thought. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around.

"Hi. I um, think your missing these." Gaston said handing back the two charms.

"Oh...thanks." She said.

"Wait hold on." Gaston said. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long gold chain. "You gonna need a chain."

As he handed Teresa the chain he looked at the charms. One charm was a double music note that was gold and had small circle diamonds on the front, making the same shape. The other one had two gold hearts that were glued on the top, in the back. Each one had a little sliver heart. One was engraved 'Love' the other said 'G'

"You still kept them?" Gaston asked as he watched her put them on the chain.

"Yep. I kept the music note because I wanted to remember the times we sang, and 'The person' who gave it too me."

"Yeah. I have the other one somewhere."

"Sweet. Then I wanted to keep the hearts for the fallowing:** 1)** to remind me of the person who gave it to me. **2)** To remind me of the person who I dated, and um, loved. and finally **3)** The heart with the 'G' to show who I loved." She said.

---------------

After a few minutes of silence Gaston stopped spacing out in her eyes and showed the family. "Right, uh. Well you remember everyone right? There's Art, Lucille, Bud, Carl, Cornelius, my daughter Sabrina. Across her are my two nephews Lazslo and Wilbur, my niece Tallulah, Billie, Lefty, Franny, Fritz and Petunia." He finished as Teresa waved at them.

"Hi." she said. A cough came right behind her. " Oh right. Well that's Jean-Stewie, his wife Belle, there son Ryan, and rude, but sadly, unfortunate little son, Jake."

"Teresa you are too mean for me! Why?"

"Well when I baby-sat you when you were 4 we got married and then five minutes later you divorce me. So this is my own little thing for you."

"Well I am not sorry that I did that to you. BUT I WANTED CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR LUNCH!"

"And I told you that if your not full after lunch I would give it to you." Teresa said. Jake scoffed and turned away.

"And then lastly this is-"

"OH! Let me guess '_Adam West'_ right?" Gaston started to laugh. When he notice that no one else was laughing he stopped.

"Well actually I really am Adam West" Adam said. Gaston had his eyes wide opened and his jaw hung down.

"Your-your-your really Adam West?"

"Yep."

"Excuse me real quick." Gaston said as he fainted. Jake went over and stepped on his hand. Belle hit the back of Jake's head.

"Stop it! Jake that's rude." Belle said.

"Fine." Jake sighed. he then sat down between Wilbur and Tallulah ate whatever was in front of him. "Don't care. I will pay later."

"Hay twin brother." Art said shaking his hand. Then then herd a french person say something.

"Oh ma qualité ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Sabrina ! Lazslo ! Tallulah ! Wilbur ! Votre oncle art et Adam ont la même voix du bruit ! Est Adam votre autre oncle ! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!"

As Jake went on (and the music was so loud no one herd him) Sabrina took a piece of bread and threw it at his head.

"Jake! Calm yourself down. We know they sound alike. No big deal."

"OK. OK I'm fine."

"So, Teresa who was your blind date?" Franny said changing the subject.

"Uh...whats his name? Uh..."

"It was Jake. Jake right? Jake right?" Jake asked.

"If it was Jake, I kill myself outside." she said. Jake sighed as he took a drink of water. Sabrina took a drink of hers as well.

"Oh right! his name was Brian Griffin." The second she said that Jake and Sabrina spitted out the water and started to choke on it. After they stopped Sabrina asked her what she just said.

"I said his name was Brian Griffin. Why?"

"DUDE! That's Ben Winthrop! Quick Jake fallow him!" Sabrina said as she took off. Before she got out Cornelius grabbed her waist and pulled her back in. "Ya know, your not making this very easy for me to catch him right?"

"Yep. I know."

"Sabrina. Ben is in jail. With no escape." Fritz said.

"But Uncle Fritz Ben and Galleria DID escape! Ben is after Teresa for her money! Then Ben and Galleria are going to get me next!"

"Oui! Sabrina is right! Benjamin dude is going to get hold of Teresa's money. Then probably kill her after!"

"Jake Lumière Von Dort! No one is gong to kill are friend!" Belle and Jean-Stewie said in a union.

"Sorry."

"Jake, Brie. Ben and Galleria are in jail and they cant get out." Gaston said getting up from the floor.

After a few moments of fighting say that Ben and Galleria did or did not escape, they stopped and the kids gave up.

"We will find proof that they are real." Jake said. He then walked back to the table with his parents and Adam. "So Adam, you sure you ain't related to Art?"

As Teresa put the necklace on her neck again she started to walk out but Lucille stopped her.

"Sit down dear. Your welcome to join us since you didn't eat yet." She said pushing down.

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude on you guys."

"No sense! Join us." Art said.

"Well...okay. Thank you." She said sitting down and started to eat. Sabrina notice a smile on Gaston's face. His eyes were half-way close and he looked like he was just hit by Cupids Love arrow and saw his true love at first sight. She then notice that he was looking at Teresa.

'I think dad _loves _Teresa' she thought. She then felt a dug at her skirt and looked down. it was Carl Jr. "squeak squeak squeak."

"oh right. Uh dad?"

nothing happens

"Uh dad?"

nothing happens

"Uh dad?"

nothing happens. Sabrina tugged his jump suite. Gaston looked at her. "Yeah Brie?"

"Uh Jake told me earlier that in the lobby there's a tour group for kids. So i just wanted to let you know that um, well, um, uh,um well, uh, you know-"

"Your going with the group for a tour?"

"YES! that's what I mean." Sabrina said trying to keep a good look on her face, and keep her infers under the table.

"Well alright sport. What time dose it start and end?"

"Uh starts at seven am. End at like five or six. Don't worry we get uh lunch. Free lunch during the tour." she lied. Gaston looked at her for a moment. Eyeing her up and down he then rubbed her hair. "Alright kiddo. You can go."

----

Later back at the hotel,

Everyone was walking inside the hotel and heading for bed couz it was like 11:35PM. Right before they went inside Sabrina watched from the doorway Gaston and Teresa.

Sabrina could tell that he was telling a joke because Teresa was holding her mouth and turned away from him. Gaston then hugged her from behind and didn't let go for three minutes! When he finished he said something to her. She nodded and Gaston turned to the front doors and walked over to Sabrina.

"Hay Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to walk Teresa home, then take a cab to come back. I'll be in to say goodnight. K?"

"l'Américain d'hôtel svp"

"What?"

"Oh sorry. Thats what you say to the driver. And uh. OK night." She said. Gaston kissed her head and put her back down." Night Sabrina."

When Gaston and Teresa got back to her place they walked up to the front steps.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Gaston. I really missed the family. Tallulah has sweet fashion, Lazslo seems really creative in art, Wilbur is like you in man ways."

"Oh really?"Gaston said not being surprised. Everyone knew that Gaston and Wilbur were uncle and nephew. but others say that they are father and son because of looks.

"Yeah. You two seem like father and son. Even though Cornelius and Wilbur are father/son. but still the same. Wilbur is funny, smart, quick, sometimes has a sense of humor, and crazy in a good way. Your the same. Well you have a better sense of humor, and look more like Elvis, and sing better."

"Thanks. So-" Gaston was about to go but the door opened.

"Teresa! There you are. Who's this?" A women asked.

"Mom. its Gaston; remember him? We dated."

Teresa's mom looked at Gaston more closely. "I don't remember him. Jim-Jam. Get in here." she called.

"Yeah Stella?" Jim-Jam said coming in. he saw Gaston and grew a grin on his face. "Gaston Fragmagucci! Good to see you!" he hugged Gaston. Gaston looked at Teresa, who nodded. Gaston smiled and hugged back. "Nice to see you again Mr.McKnight."

"Stop calling me that! call me Jim-Jam, or JJ! Stella cane you believe it! Are little girl found her old boyfriend again!"

Stella looked at Gaston a little more. She then grabbed Teresa's hand.

"Teresa Gabriella McKnight! How many time I have to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Teresa asked. 'You say a millions things to me all the time' she though coldly in her mind.

"Stop talking to the ones with a ugly face, hair, eyes, and nose! Sorry Gaston she has a boyfriend. Jim-Jam inside. Bye Gaston!" Stella said pushing both people inside the house. After the door closed Gaston could hear Teresa voice still.

"Mom hes nice to me."

"Honey when you get married I don't you to end up like me when I married the guy before your father. And I want to have beautiful grand-daughters that get them from there mother, and strong handsome boys like there father."

"Mo-om" Teresa was slapped on the head. "OW!"

"Stop talk back me young lady! Gaston is not that guy. Go to your room."

Gaston started to turn back when the door opened again. "Sorry 'bout that." Teresa said.

"Na, its fine T. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

--------

When Gaston got back to the hotel. He went in to see Sabrina sleeping with the covers moving up and down. He walked over, took her necklace off, and kissed her head again.

**Next Morning:**

When Sabrina woke up the next morning she changed into her blue shirt and black skirt. She put her knee-highs on and pulled them up. She then put her sneakers on and lifted up Carl Jr. She walked into the kitchen to see Carl, and Lefty. She grabbed a coffee patch and stuck it on her arm.

"Hay guys. Whats grooving?" she asked backing up then ran to jump on the stool. Carl handed her a plate of sunny side eggs. "Thanks. You didn't have to. I was going to get something downstairs."

"Up here its free, down there you pay." Carl said joining her. "So you different parts in Paris? Or take a bus to different city's and go around those?" he asked. Sabrina looked back at him with a question look. "Huh?"

"The tour." Sabrina didn't know what he meant by 'the tour'. "You know. The one last night you told your dad."

"Oh right that! Right well uh.. I um, don't really know. Probably first Paris then different city's." She said. Lefty asked something to her.

"Starts at 7:00 but the kids have to be there bye 6:30. (looks at clock) in fact I have to leave now. Its 6:55. Bye guys see you later!" she said running out the door.

When she got down to the lobby she saw Jake at the front doors waving. "Hay Jake!"

"Bonjour Sabrina et Carl Jr. the dark sky eyes make you sleep good?"

"if you mean the moon, then yes." Sabrina said.

"Where to first? the office?"

"Oui!" Sabrina said. She fallowed Jake out of the hotel. They hopped on a bus and were driven thought the city. Once they got to the office They ran inside and hid under a desk.

Now, was the start. When 'Coco La Bouche' came into the room she sat down and turned on the big t.v screen.

Ben came onto the camera. he was looking like himself again. "Galleria who should I be next?"

"I don't know. Last night before I left that brat Sabrina Fragamgucci yelled out that we were here. And I think that Jake kid knows too! We have to make sure we are hidden to are faces."

"Well honey, It will be hard for you to be recognized, I mean you are having a baby. OK how about this. Watch" Ben said picking up the phone.

---

After a few moments you can hear a voice. "Bonjour, I am Jake Richard. I have a friend who told me about your daughter. I am willing to take her on a date."

"Well I'll be of course you can Jake Richard! be at the La Chambre De Film (Movie House) at 6:00 later." Stella said

"Great!" After Ben hung up he turned back to Galleria. "Well there you go. I am Jake Richard and I am going to La Chambre De Film on Elm street. Remember that Galleria."

"Great. Hold on Ben." She picked up her phone in the office and put it on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Bonjour? Mr.Robinson? This is Coco la Bouche and I-"

_"Who's that Fritz Robinson?"_

_"I believe its for Cornelius honey." _Fritz said handing the phone over.

"Bonjour? Cornelius Robinson?"

_"Oh, uh hi Coco la Bouche. I'm just having breakfast and then I'll work on the dinosaurs afterward."_

"OK. Just wondering. OK OK bye-bye!" Once she hung up she went back to Ben. "Good so what now?"

"Well I'm going out for a while so I have things ready for tonight. I'll come to Paris and shop at 'Le Fashion' at 135 Ratatouille rd. If I see Teresa in town then I'll talk to her for a while." Ben said. "OK hon. Bye-bye." Galleria said hanging up. Once she hung-up she ran out of the room holding her stomach.

---

Jake and Sabrina with Carl Jr. on her shoulders came out from the desk. "They can't do that to Teresa. She is my friend." Jake said.

"Yeah I know. I just met her last night; but I fell like me and her are friend already."

"Squeak squeak." Carl Jr. Said.

"What did he say?" Jake asked as Carl Jr. Went on his head. "Well when we walked home last night he got out of my pocket and landed on Teresa's head. She looked scared for a moment, but then saw he was a mouse, not a rat.. She likes him too."

"So dose your dad." Jake said.

"Yeah I know. I can totally tell from last night. my dad was making Teresa laugh so hard she couldn't breath."

"And when ever he talks to her, or she talks to him they both do this 'Well, um, well, um, uh' they do that."

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak" Carl Jr. said. "Yeah i know. They both blush light pink." Sabrina said to translate.

"Wheres Ben do we know?"

"it said on the computer thing that he was in a different city. But I can bring us to Ratatouille street. COME ON!" he grabbed Sabrina's hand and ran.

--

Ratatouille Rd.

--

When they got to the shopping centre Sabrina got on Jake's shoulders so she wouldn't get lost. She also kept a look out for Ben. She hope he wasn't in disguise already. Oh wait, he would so he wouldn't be regonize.

After a few hours of searching it was lunch and they went inside a buffet to get something. They then saw inside Teresa. With seven other guys. She then left the table and let them be. She sat at another table and look at a menu. Jake and Sabrina were close to her. The manager came up to them.

"Quels mots parlez-vous ?" he asked.

"English." Both kids said. They notice that Teresa was looking at them now.

"Uh..the kids are with me sir. Come on guys." She said. The manager rolled his eyes and let them in. Sabrina and Jake sat across Teresa.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Just hungry and chilling." Sabrina said. Jake made no eye vision. Teresa eyed him.

"Jake, are you suppose to be here?"

"I told my mom I was chilling with Sabrina today. Its just that. Showing her around."

"Right. Well I'm sadly here with seven idiots so wanna eat with me?"

"Sure." They said. The all ended up get a cheese pizza. After a few moments a guy in a suite came over to the table. "Bonjour, my name is Jake Richard. May I tell you my dear that tonight will be the night we date."

"Huh?"

"Fallow me my dea-" Jake stopped and looked at Sabrina, Jake, and Carl Jr. All three looked back at him. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you were married and had such wonderful children. The little black hair girl must get her beauty from you." he rubbed Sabrina's hand. Sabrina just whipped her head away.

"Oh. no. I'm not married Jake-"

"Oui?"

"Not you Jake this Jake."

"Me Jake?"

"Yes you Jake."

"Me Jake?"

"Jake the adult. not the little kid." Teresa said for both Jake and Jake. She went back to Adult Jake.

"I'm sorry as I said I'm not married. These are just my friends kids. They are just eating with me. So I'm sorry but what did you say for tonight?"

"Oh oui. That I am your date. For the night. We will dine out from 6:00PM to 10:00PM." Jake said. he then saw out of his eye a little angry face on Sabrina. Jake. And Carl Jr. Their brows were in a arch and they made a Little smirk at him. Teresa saw this and threw a bread stick at Jake's head.

"Ow!"

"Jake! Sabrina! stop making that face at Jake-"

"Sabrina is not giving me a face Teresa." Jake kid said.

"Not kid Jake. Adult Jake. Stop it right now!" She scowled at them both. They both sat down and started to eat their pizza. "I'll be right back guys. Jake-adult! watch them for a second." Teresa said getting up.

After she left Jake-adult looked back at Jake-kid and Sabrina. Sabrina put Carl Jr. in her pocket with some bread. Jake-Adult st down across from them.

----------------

"OK you little stupid idiots smarty-pant kids. I know that you know who I am." he said.

"Why what ever do you mean Mr. Richard?" Sabrina said.

"Shut up Sabrina Fagmagoose!"

"Its FRAG-ma-GUCCI!. F-R-A-G-M-A-G-U-C-C-I! Fragmagucci!" She yelled. She hated when people called her 'Fag' and made the 'gucci' sound like 'goose' with a extra 'e'

"Whatever! Sabrina. Any ways thought I seen the last of you and your smelly family! Well you better stand out of our way or else!" Ben warned.

"Or else what?" Sabrina and Jake said.

"Or else..."

**Thats it for the day! How was that? Not really good to me. But you must be a person who loves a bad chapter. I know I am (not to my story's but other story's')**

**Read and Review.**


	40. Paris Love or Paris problems pt3

**OK this chapter is rated T. For child abuse.**

**you know, slapping, hitting, stuff like that.**

**So yeah. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME  
KILL BEN WINTHROP! AND GALLERIA WINTHROP!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter: 40. Paris Love or Paris Problems pt3.

_where__we__last__left__off._

_--------------------------------_

_"Shut up Sabrina Fagmagoose!"_

_"Its __**FRAG**__-ma-__**GUCCI**__!. F-R-A-G-M-A-G-U-C-C-I! Fragmagucci!" She yelled. She hated when people called her 'Fag' and made the 'Gucci' sound like 'goose' with a extra 'e'_

_"Whatever! Sabrina. Any ways thought I seen the last of you and your smelly family! Well you better stand out of our way or else!" Ben warned._

_"Or else what?" Sabrina and Jake said._

_"Or else..."_

_---------------------------------------_

"Or else..." Ben then reached over and grabbed the kids. He told the manager he has to talk too them outside real quick. Ben brought them to the dark ally and threw them on the ground and kicked them.

He reached over and started to punch Jake's face. He then did Sabrina's face.

He then took out a a knife and cut her arms and Jake's legs. Sabrina started to cry, but Jake held back his tears.

"Ben dude! stop it. Look if you want to hurt someone, then hurt me! not my friend Sabrina." Ben didn't listen and beat-ed Jake up more. He then lifted up Jake and threw him in the dumpster. he went back to Sabrina.

After a few more seconds Jake got out and saw Ben on the dirt ground. He saw Sabrina over in a corner and ran over.

"Sabrina? Sabrina you feeling OK?" He asked as he pushed back some of her hair.

"Yeah, other then the bleeding arms and all. Here use this." Sabrina took out of her left pocket some make-up.

"Make-up?" Jake asked as Sabrina put it on him.

"Yeah. Look if my dad sees me like this, then ask me what happened, I'll tell him me and you were attacked by Ben, and then he'll think _you_ did this. We can't risk it." She said covering up his face.

"Oh, OK! Here let me do you." Jake said. After he put some on her face they notice that Ben left. But where?

They went back into the restaurant and saw him talking to Teresa. Teresa came over to them and looked at them.

"They look fine too me. You know this food here makes people go crazy, you know?"

"But-"

"Sorry Jake-"

"Yes Teresa?"

"Adult-Jake. I think you need a rest. So if you can't go out tonight then we'll catch up later!" Teresa said quickly as she grabbed Jake's hand, who grabbed Sabrina's hand.

"Oh no!" The won't be my dear. 'cause you see.", He took her right hand and bent down to kiss it. "Your a very beautiful women. I would never cancel a date. Well goodbye." he said letting go of her hand and walked out.

Teresa stood there for a moment and then shook her head. "Right, well uh guys I got to go. But I'll see you later. Bye Jake, bye Brie. Tell your parents that I said 'Hi'," Teresa said leaving. After she left Jake took Sabrina to the Eiffel Tower close bye.

He then lifted her up on to his back and ran to the elevator. Once they got in he set her down.

"Were are we going?" She asked taking Carl JR. out and on her head.

"To the top of the tower. I should take you here at night. This is the city of lights! Anyways, I thought we take a break from the fight."

"Groovy!"

"Is that still a real word that is used?"

"Well, no, I mean, uh, some people could still use it. But others don't know what it mean."

"Whats it mean?"

"Another way of saying 'Cool' or 'Awesome' and stuff." Sabrina said as the doors opened. They stepped out with the others and walked over to the fence on the edge. Jake put Sabrina on his back to get a better look.

----

They city was so beautiful. Everyone, her dad, people who been to Paris, and everything else. They were right! Paris was the most beautiful city in Europe. The people in France had everything that everyone liked.

They had fantastic, beautiful, elegant food. Well other then snail and frog legs, which the frog legs taste like chicken. Snail taste like garlic.

It had the most beautiful fashion in the world, Tallulah wants to live here someday!

The music here was really good. The french not only love romantic music, but they loved rock and hip-hop. Sabrina's favorite was Étienne. Even if he was french Canadian.

Everything was so beautiful in Paris. No wonder why married people or dating people or engaged people talk about coming here.

After they viewed for a few more minutes Sabrina looked at her watch. It read two o'clock. "OK I got a few more hours.

"Hay look down! I see Ben." Jake said. They ran to the elevator but missed it. Sabrina thought of something she did in the past. Same thing Jack and Aqua did on their first date. She grabbed Jake's hand and got on the stair rail. Jake fallowed and got on as well.

He pushed off as Sabrina held his waste, and Carl Jr. put on his aviators hat and drove it like a plane on her head. After going down 10 stories Jake and Sabrina landed outside and fallowed Ben.

When they saw him get in a car, Jake got a bike and put Sabrina in the basket. They fallowed him for a while and then he got out. They saw him go into a tall building. They were about to go in when three voices stopped them.

"Hay Sabrina!" Tow of them said.

"Bonjaur Jake!" said another.

"Adam its BONJOUR! not Bonjaur!" Jake said giving him a high-five.

"Brie I thought you were on the tour thing. What happened?" Laszlo asked.

"Uh during lunch everyone except me, got Chinese food and got sick.

"What did you get?" Uncle Art asked.

"uh, well Jake was walking around and told everyone not to eat the food. Everyone still got it but I got the uh, Jake whats that food called again?"

"What?"

"The _food_ you told me to get."

"OH RIGHT! The uh, the uh, um Fresh spaghetti with sauce and cheese. Oui. I took some too."

Art, Adam, and Lazslo looked at them with a suspicious look. Art turned Sabrina around to see her hands. Nothing was happing to them. "Well alright. See you later brie, bye Jake." all three said. After they left Jake spoke again.

"Laszlo scares me. So dose Adam and Art."

"What?"

"I don't know, they just scare me. And when I feel this way, I kinda flip out when talking, then my parents would guess something is up. It happens to me a while." Jake said.

"Well when my fingers twitch on each other the family knows that I'm either when something isn't right or feel right.Or lying." Sabrina said. They then looked at her watch.

"4:30. Well i got another half-hour or so. Wanna come here again tomorrow?" Sabrina asked walking.

"Oui. and well, actually I thought we do something else."

"What?"

"Get Teresa and your dad together. I mean come on, Teresa told me when I was 5 that if she ever met her true love again she fall in love again."

"Really? Sometimes I hear my dad say that."

"Yeah. She said 'Gaston Fragmagucci' and when I herd you say to Ben saying your last name was Fragmagucci, then my brain went crazy."

"Well I know what you mean. But what can they do?"

"Hm mm...go to a drive-in maybe?"

"They have them in France?. I thought they destroyed so buildings can be put up"

"Nope. In fact Teresa lives near one. When she baby-sat me she brought me there and we watched the movie."

"What movie?"

"Something called 'High School Musical 3'. Man shes in love with them. She knows all three by heart."

"No. I mean a movie they should see." Sabrina said paying the bus driver and went to the top of the bus. Jake sat next to her.

"Titanic?"

"If that's playing then sure. How about Friday?"

"Great. So what now?"

"Well its going to take a while to get home, So lets head back. hay Jake where do you live?" Sabrina asked as Jake got her in the basket and drove away.

"I live near the Eiffel Tower. In fact, right across the street from it. OK you face the entrance on the tower. You take a left and walk on the sidewalk of Rue Jean Rey. You'll see a big white house and the front it says a sigh say 'Bonjour mon amis.' and well yeah."

"Groovy."

"I know, Well au revoir Sabrina. Au revior Carl Jr."

"Au revoir Jake." Sabrina waved back as she took Carl Jr off her head and inside her pocket.

----

When she got inside the whole family was still out. Only Aunt Billie, Spike and Dmitri were there. Sabrina put Carl Jr. down and let him roam around the place. She joined Billie on the couch.

"hi aunt Billie. How you feeling?"

"Better now. A few more dayz to rest and I'll be up and ready."

"twins OK"

"Yep. So I need help for a boy and girl name." Billie said sitting up and pulled Sabrina over.

"Its a boy and a girl?" Sabrina asked in a confused voice. Billie then laughed.

"No. I just need a first name. Uncle Joe is picking the middle names. I choose the first." Billie said showing her the list of names. "If we have the same ind. Boy and boy. Girl and Girl, then they switch the names."

"Huh?"

Billie thought for a moment. "OK your name is Sabrina Elizabeth Fragmagucci. Well if you had a twin sister, and your parents switch your names, then her name would be Elizabeth Sabrina Fragmagucci."

"Oh. Now I get it. Well I thought of Nick for the boy. Penny for the girl. I dunno they sound good to me." Sabrina said putting her head down.

Billie thought about this as she ate a piece of the taco pie and gave Sabrina a fork to eat some. "Nick Robinson. Penny Robinson. Hm sounds good. Think we should give them the same middle name?"

"Na." they both said after a moment. After they finished talking and eating the taco pie, the rest of the family came home. After a while while THEY were all eating a knock came to the door.

"Hay, how can we fight with no doorbell?" Dmitri asked as Franny opened the door.

"Easy, don't fight about it." she said. When she opened the door Coco was at the door.

"Oh .Bonsoir Coco. May I help you with something?"

"Yes. I am looking for the girl who goes by the name Elizabeth. Well, I only know her second name. Not first."

"Oh you mean Sabrina? sure hold on, Sabrina! Coco wants to see you for something." Franny said.

When Sabrina and left with Coco for a few minutes she pulled over a car and got in. They then went to her office. When they got inside they saw Ben. Not good. 'Not good indeed' Sabrina thought. Galleria then kicked Sabrina from behind. Sabrina went flying across the room to Ben. Ben then stepped on her back and then her head. he kicked Sabrina over to the wall and kicked her there for about seven minutes. When he finished Ben spoke.

"Look don't mess with us Sabrina! If you dare say anything to anyone then we will find out and we will kill you."

"Ben! how'd you get out of jail?"

"Eh...we met two new people who were getting out that day. We told them about you and are next plan. They offered us there tickets to Paris, France. They said they would be us and take the trial for us."

"Loser!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Both adults yelled. Sabrina shut her mouth tight and made a dash too the door. Galleria grabbed her then tossed her across the room. She stomped off and kicked Sabrina from behind. She kicked Sabrina over to Ben. Ben then stepped on her back and then her head. he kicked Sabrina over to the wall and kicked her there for about an hour.

When he finished Sabrina looked at her bruise. it was dark blue, and it looked bleeding on the inside. Ben picked her up pinned her to the wall and slapped her face. Galleria handed him a pan and he hit Sabrina four times with that. He then went back to using his hands. He then pinned Sabrina on the ground and slapped her there. He used one foot to hold her down as the other foot kicked her head. He then slapped her face again.

When he finished he scowled at her. "Tell anyone about this, your dead the next time. Got it?"

Sabrina shook her head. "NO! I'm telling on you two." Ben picked her up and then kicked her agent the wall. Ben then stepped on her back and then her head. He kicked Sabrina over to the wall and kicked her there for about an hour.When he finished Sabrina looked at her bruise. it was darker blue, and it looked bleeding on the inside more.

Ben picked her up pinned her to the wall and slapped her face. Galleria handed him a pan again and he hit Sabrina four times with that. He then went back to using his hands. He then pinned Sabrina on the ground and slapped her there. He used one foot to hold her down as the other foot kicked her head. He then slapped her face again.

---------

Sabrina's face was red, her nose was bleeding from the hand slaps, and pan. Her head was bleeding pan. She had a bigger bruise on her rib. Her whole body was white and shaking. She got up slowly and spoke again.

"No matter how much pain is in me, I will tell on you two. Just like my mom and dad Jack and Aqua Black."

"How did you know? Ben asked.

"I have my ways of knowing. Right moms ex-boyfriend?" Ben had fire in his eyes and then picked Sabrina up much harder this time and attacked her again more quickly.He tossed her too the wall and kicked her there for about an hour.When he finished Sabrina looked at her bruise. it was the darkest blue you could think of in the world, like, maybe, navy blue, and on the inside you can tell it was bleeding on her. You could see the blood on the inside of her from where she was attacked

Ben picked her up pinned her to the wall and slapped her face. Galleria handed him a pan again and he hit Sabrina four times with that. He then went back to using his hands. He then pinned Sabrina on the ground and slapped her there. He used one foot to hold her down as the other foot kicked her head. He then slapped her face again.

Sabrina then gave up. She would be dead soon if she kept fighting. She promise not to tell any adults and then opened the door to leave. Ben kicked her down the hall more and slammed the door. Sabrina wish that Jake or Carl Jr. was with her. She really needed a funny person to cheer her up.

"OK lets see what time it is. I got home at 5:00. We had dinner at 7:00. Me and Galleria got here at 8:00. I got beating up for three times. And once for seven minutes so its...OMG! 11:37 i gotta run home fast. Oh hope I remember the way!" She said running. She didn't notice that blood was still on her nose and head.

As Sabrina ran the streets of Paris trying to get home she stopped for a while and walked. She could see the Eiffel Tower from across the river. The lights were so beautiful. so elegant, so gorgeous and splendid with lovely yellow and orange lights mixed together to make that shine up brighter then a star.

She walked back home for the rest of the time. Then ran again. When she got back she looked at the clock across the street. "Oh boy, 12:03AM. I am so grounded and whats so ever." She said getting inside before the doors were locked up. She took the elevator up and walked back to the giant room. She used a chair to opened the door 'Please let them all be asleep' she wished.

-------

As soon as she opened the door wide open Gaston came over and pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to let go his little girl. Sabrina could tell his voice was cracked from being scared and maybe crying a little.

"Oh god, Sabrina honey your safe. I thought someone kidnapped you or something. I'm glad your safe. What happened?" He asked Sabrina holding her still and brushing the back of her hair. Sabrina thought for a moment. What could she say?

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She finally said. She cried her way home from all the pain that she gotten from the attacks, now she was trying harder not to cry in front of her dad.

"Sabrina of course I believe you; I'll believe you for anything."

"No dad," Sabrina could feel she was about burst out soon. She just wanted to go to bed and cry in her sleep. "Dad you would not believe me. For what I'll say."

Gaston walked over to a chair and sat down. With Sabrina still not facing him, while he pushed back her hair. Even thought it was already brushed back. "Sabrina. I'm your father, your dad. I will believe you for anything you tell me. Just tell me Sabrina."

"I...can't tell..." Sabrina is going to burst in a few seconds from pain. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Gaston asked as he brushed back her hair more.

"I...I...I just. I...I just-CAN'T!" This was it, the pain from the attacks got to her and now she was bawling hysterical on Gaston's shoulder. Gaston started to cry with her then he went to look her in the eye.

What he saw got him into many question. "Sabrina! what happened to you? Why is your nose bleeding?" (brushes the other side of Sabrina's hair) "What happened to your head? why do you have black eyes?" He then put his hand on her side with the bruise and she made a tiny noise, but Gaston herd it and lifted her shirt up a little to see the navy blue, bleeding bruise on her side. Going from her rib, to her wast. Gaston looked her back in the eyes. Eye-to-Eye.

"Sabrina what happened to you? Who did this? Why?"

"Will you believe me if I tell?"

"Sabrina, I'm your dad. I'll believe you for anything."

"OK. When Coco brought me to her office, It was really Galleria Winthrop and ben was with her. They beated my up and everything for three hours and seven minutes. They made me promise them this-but hay they are totally evil and I'm so not keeping their promise, They are going to get Teresa's money. Once they her money they might kill her! Even Jake knows. DAD! We have to stop them, They are the ones up to no good, They are the reason that I'm badly beatin' up. Ben and Galleria Winthrop are the evil ones!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Gaston looked at Sabrina for a moment. He brushed up Sabrina's chin and looked at her. "Who did this do you?"

"Dad I just told you. ben and Galleria Winthrop did this!"

"Sabrina they're in jail. nothing can get them out."

"No dad, ben and Galleria got two people to be them while Ben and Galleria got out of jail and came here to Paris."

"Sabrina they're in jail. With no escape. Tell me who did this to your or else you can't go on the tour group tomorrow, or today in a few hours." He said in a serious voice. Sabrina sighed and looked back at him. She hated to lie. She didn't want to lie to him. She was telling the truth and she didn't like it.

"OK. On my way back from the office a french gang got me and beated me up. That's all. They come out at night since the city is dark and everyone is asleep at this time."

Gaston smiled. He finally got the _truth_ of her. "See. All you have to do is tell me the truth. HM. Next time you go outside or go out for something your not walking alone. OK honey. Come on." He said as he picked her up. He brought her over to the sink and washed her up. he then took out a wrap and wrapped her around the head. He then had her wrap herself to cover up the bruise.

He then kissed her cheek and put her down. "Night Sabrina."

"Night dad." Sabrina said walking over to the bedroom door. She opened the door then closed it. She shared a room with Tallulah who was sleeping in bed. Sabrina then saw Carl Jr. in his cage in his little bed. Sabrina changed into her nightgown and went too sleep.

**OK so how was that? I know not the best chapter. But yeah. Ben and Galleria did find out about Sabrina and Jake. So what should happen next? I'll take any ideas from everyone.**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold.**

**Ember411.**


	41. Paris Love or Paris problems? pt4

**So I like to dedicate this chapter to the fallowing people.**

Soul-Sis** for reviewing**

**and **doodlegirll** for helping and agreeing with the ideas!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I wish I own The Robinson family and the two Fragmagucci brothers.

Only Ben, Galleria, Belle, Jean-Stewie (Oh P.s the part name Jean- sounds like John)

Teresa, Stella, Jim (or his nickname Jim-Jam)

and EVERY-ONES three hero's Sabrina, Jake, and my favorite little dude, Carl Jr. !

Songs used: Edelweiss from 'The Sound of Music

When you're Gone AVRIL LAVIGNE 

Chapter 41: Pars Love or Paris Problems? pt.4

When Sabrina woke up the next morning she quickly changed into her blue shirt, black skirt, blue and black strip knee highs, and sneakers. She saw Carl, Carl Jr. Lefty, Spike, and Dmitri watching t.v

"Morning guys. Do we have any coffee?" She asked sitting next to Lefty. Everyone except Carl Jr. who jumped onto her head from Carl's head, they all stared at her.

"Brie, did you know that coffee will stop you from growing taller. And no offense, I really hate to see you this short. Your look like a 5 year old girl who knows how to say. uh, Dmitri whats that one word she learned to say at two or three days old?"

"Wasn't it, like, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"No, the other one."

"You mean docious-ali-expi-listic-fragi-cali-repus?"

"NO!"

"Well it has to one of them, eaither supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, or docious-ali-expi-listic-fragi-cali-repus?"

"No." Spike said thinking more. Sabrina was confused. She said o man big words before she didn't know which was they were talking about.

"Oh, do you guys mean pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconoisis?" Carl said. The twins looked back at him.

"Yeah. A five year old girl, who's can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconoisis-" Spike said 

"and wants to drink coffee." Dimitri said

"even after last night when she tried to lie to her own father about her getting beating up, saying it was Ben and Galleria, who really are in jail. Well now in court. But was really a french gang of boys- " Spike said

"And still wants coffee." Dmitri said.

"but that will stop her from growing up into a beautiful girl like her mother." Spike went on.

"and wants coffee!" Dimitri said.

"We'll never see Sabrina grow up into a beautiful, pretty girl!" they said in a union, in a low voice. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes.

"What? most kids who are under age 9 and drink coffee stops them from growing." Dmitri said. Lefty said something to them and handed Sabrina a coffee cup.

"Really? if they have _more_ then twenty-three cups, then they stop growing?" Spike asked amazed. "Never knew that!" Dimitri said.

When Sabrina finished her coffee she went downstairs and looked around for a bus. The manager was coming and Sabrina quickly put Carl Jr. in her pocket. She didn't want her little Buddy swimming in a bucket of water, then get flushed away in a dirty toilet. She went up the manager and asked him when the next bus to the Eiffel Tower was.

"Où est l'autobus à la tour de la France ?"

"l'autobus à la tour de la France, vient en de dix minutes petite fille"

"Merci!" Sabrina said. She then walked over to a group where the bus was taken them to the Eiffel Tower. When the bus came she paid the driver and went to the top of the bus. When it took off Sabrina took Carl out of her pocket.

"Carl, you think we will find some kind of proof that Ben and Galleria are real and out to get Teresa?"

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak. SQUEAK!, squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak."

"Yeah, dad and Teresa do love each other. You can totally tell from their eyes...and they way dad acts when he talks to her." she laughed.

"Squeak. Squeak squeak squeak."

"Yeah, and when ever they talk Teresa blushes quickly, then dad does too! I wonder where Buster is?" She wondered.

Behind the bus Buster ran by with his nose on the ground. He could smell the black poodle near by.

He ran into a pizza store and saw the dog. This time she was wearing the pink bows, but also a pink beret. Still no collar. Buster found a black beret fly by. he grabbed it and threw his glasses inside then put the hat on. He walked inside the store and looked at her.

She looked back at him then ran away to the back. Buster went after her to the back of the store. She went into an ally and into a box. Buster tried to get over there but tripped over a rock. When he opened his eyes he saw a puppy. A gray puppy.

The gray puppy licked him on the nose. Another one came next to the gray. This one was a white one, with red bows on the ears. Then two more came over. One was black, the other was very odd, it was a green poodle with blue bows on the ears.

Buster stood up and looked at all the puppies. The gray,white,black, and green puppy seemed to be siblings. The black poodle with pink bows came out with the beret and placed each puppy inside.

Now, this may seem weird, but she told each name of the puppies as she placed each one inside.

The gray was Cannon, which meant 'love' or 'brave' or also it means 'hyper' (got it from a site some where.)

The white was Gaelle, which meant 'generous'

The black one with no bows, was Theo, which meant 'Gift of god' (sorry if that's religious to you)

The green one was Holly, which is related to Christmas, which a holly looks like a mistletoe, which you know what happens, which mean 'Love'

The adult black poodle, was Abella, which mean 'A beauty'

Abella looked down and picked up Busters glasses and put them back on him. She then licked his nose and put the kids back inside the box. She then placed a pizza down for the kids as she and Buster watched them. When they finished all of them went around town. The kids went ahead of their mom and her new friend. Abella and Buster held the other ones tail. Both found true love.

When Sabrina got off the bus she walked around and found Jake's house. She went up to the front steps and rang the doorbell. Belle opened the door and let her in.

"JAKE! Sabrina is here!" She then handed Sabrina a banana to eat and some cheese for Carl Jr. Jake cam running down the stairs and crash landed on Sabrina.

"Bonjour Jake/Sabrina" they said. They got up and ran to Jake's bike.

As they went around the town they tried to avoid the people walking around. Jake took a short-cut and went through the park. 

"OK Sabrina I got a Friend to tell us about Jake Richard...er Ben Winthrop." Jake said riding around the park.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"Adam West."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see last night as I was going to bed, Teresa was telling Adam everything. When I asked them what they said everyone told me to go to bed. Adam was on his way to the bathroom and stopped by my room. He tell us in the park. "

"Groovy!"

"Totally!"

When they saw Adam sitting on a bench they stopped and sat next to him.

"Hi Adam!"

"Yo Adam my man, what's new?"

"Hello kids. Let me tell you that Jake is my best friend." he said.

"I know I am Adam! I know I am!"

"Jake Richard, not Jake Von Dort. Anyways last night when Teresa and him saw the movie, he called her mother and told her mother that everything was fine. Stella, her mother, loved it. And she loved Jake R. So she gave him permission to marry Teresa. On Christmas day. At 5:00PM." Adam said smiling.

Jake and Sabrina gave wide eyes at him. Teresa and Ben getting married? GROSS!!

"Teresa and Ben-I mean, uh, Jake getting married?! GROSS! Teresa should marry 'The Gaston'!" Jake yelled.

"Who?" the other two asked.

"'The Gaston', Sabrina's dad."

"I wish I could agree, but the weeding is going to happen. Well that's what we meant last night. Bye-WHOA! Sabrina I am so sorry I did not see! what happened to you?!" Adam asked.

"Uh, last night I uh, got attack by a french gang."

"Oh that stinks. well bye!" Adam said getting in his bat car driving off. After a few moments Jake looked back at Sabrina.

"Ben and Galleria attack for real?"

"Yep. Adam still drives the bat car, even thought the show and movie stuff ended?"

"Yep. Well time to spy." Jake said.

_Mean while, In town._

Gaston waited by the flower shop. He held two edelweiss in his hand. He looked at himself in the mirror and checks his watch. 10:00AM

Where was she?

Gaston was about to look around for her when she was running past a few people. "Gaston!"

"Hay Teresa!" he said giving her a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes. Then he stuck his hand out.

"I remember you favorite flower, edelweiss." he said handing her one. He put the other one behind her ear. Teresa smiled as she looked back at him. "Thank you Gaston. You never forgot my favorite things. I thought you would."

"We were best-friends for life. And still are, so I thought I let you know by giving your favorite flower to you, and the song." He said holding her hand. 'Whoa man, hold on Gaston, too fast, let go of her hand!' his min said. He then let go of her hand. He missed her cold hands. She missed his warm hands.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me_

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever 

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever

Gaston was about to go on, but then Teresa sang it.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me_

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever 

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever

Then both Teresa and Gaston sang the song. People around them listen to the music that these two people sang. The band behind them starts to play the music. Other people join hands, or stood there kissing their husband/wife/girlfriend/boyfriend/children.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me_

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever 

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever

When they finished the song everyone clapped and went off. Gaston and Teresa stood their ground. Looking in his chocolate brown eyes. Looking in her 'Heart of the Ocean' eyes. They could tell that the other person was blushing. When they stopped spacing out they walked around the park.

After a while Gaston spoke. "So, whats your mom and dad up to?"

"Mom, well, uh, last night she uh, got me another date." Teresa said not really wanting to tell him. "My dad is still the same. He can still tell the future. Wanna know what he told me last night?"

"Sure."

"He told me something about Christmas eve and Christmas day."

"Which was...?"

"Christmas day might the worst day of my life, but it will then turn out to be my best day."

"Well that's good. Christmas eve?"

"One Christmas eve, at night, under a full moon, when the starts shine bright. My boyfriend will propose to me. Another I have a beautiful baby girl."

"What she look like you know?" Gaston asked taking a step close to her.

"No, just black hair. And she has my eyes, yet my husbands eyes at the same time. IRDK." she said.

"IRDK? I really don't care?" Gaston asked.

"Wells yes, also it means **I** **R**eally **D**on't **K**now." Both adults laughed for a moment. "So you like having Sabrina around?"

"Yep. I love her with my heart."

"When was she born?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope do die. Poke the devil in the eye."

"She was born October 31st, 2036."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, she is one-" she saw a hot chocolate cart walk bye. "Want one?"

"Sure. I'll pay."

"No, I pay."

"I pay!"

"I pay G.!"

"I pay T!"

"You already payed for the flowers!"

"Fine." Gaston said rolling his eyes and put the dollar back.

"Besides," Teresa said giving the guy the money. "If you gave him that, you get a dime back, not fifty cents back." She said handing him the cup. "Nice to know. So what about Sabrina?"

"Oh that she is one, awesome little girl. Smart, thoughtful, bright, cute, really...tall for her age."

"Yeah. Shes 3'3. A five year old girls age height." He said taking a drink.

"Yeah. She looks a lot like you. Well, other then her ears, mouth, and beauty. That come from your wife-"

Gaston spitted out his drink and choked for a few seconds. "W-what did you say?"

"Other then Sabrina's ears, mouth, and beauty. That comes from your wife who I never met."

"I'm, uh, not...married." Gaston looked down at his feet. "I adopted her. I was never married, or getting married. Not even dating."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know that Gaston." Teresa placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaston gave her a small smile back at her. "It's fine Teresa. I didn't tell you." He gave her a bigger smile. "What about you and your husband?"

"Don't have one, really." Teresa said.

"Oh,okay. Sorry I asked." Gaston said. They stopped in front of a huge puddle. Gaston picked up Teresa bridal style and carried her across the puddle. He then carried her over to a bridge and put her down. Teresa, who was blushing, looked at him with blushing cheeks and a grin.

"You didn't have to do that Gaston."

"Yeah well I felt like it. Now pay up!"

"What?!"

"Pay up. 20.00."

"No!" Teresa laughed.

"Yes!" Gaston laughed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

A lady in red and a man walking next to her, looked at Gaston and Teresa. The lady shook her head at them.

"Such children. Don't you agree dear?"

"Yes. Such children." The man said walking again with the lady. When they left Gaston and Teresa looked back at themselves.

"We are children." Gaston laughed.

"And teens!" Teresa laughed.

" Hay Teresa! look at me! 'I'm a British lady in a red dress, I think that tea is really good. And we just _had _to call the beautiful girl in a navy blue shirt, and black skirt, with knee highs that are navy blue and black stripe, with long wavy hair and 'The hear of the ocean' eyes. We British are so cool!' " Gaston joked about the British. (If you want to burn me for this, go ahead.)

Teresa laughed hard at him. She then did her British voice. "Well look at me governor, I really hate Elvis because he so not proper, and has no taste in style. He has a long cowlick and chocolate brown eyes. Eeww, We British hate to eat dark chocolate, it makes us go fat really quickly. And this child has nothing to do, but go around and act like a child. I must call my sister, Jo. Or as people know her, Super Nanny!"

Gaston was now laughed at her. They both loved to joke around with the British ever since the day.

"Remember how we started making fun of British?"

"Yep. Sure do T. Sure do. Well most of it."

**(OK part of the story I had permission to use Gaston's date from Luvinlucasgrabeel story 'My date with The Robinsons' although Gaston forgot it. In this he remember some parts of it)**

_Gaston and Teresa were walking home from a school dance. Gaston offered her walk her home. As they held hands, and Gaston would sometimes kiss her cheek or mouth. They shared their kiss at 'The Christmas Dance' on Christmas eve. As they walked home they took Jim-Jam's warning about thugs at 10:00._

_"I'm so Happy that were dating now." Gaston said._

_"HM know. I never knew you were my dream boy." Teresa kissed his mouth. "I'm glad you were my first kiss."_

_"And I'm glad your my first kiss." Gaston said putting an around around her shoulder. "This has been the best date ever!_

_As they made it too the house a group of kids jumped on them. They started to beat him and her up._

_After a long battle with the British kids they ran way. Teresa stood up with only a few bruises. She looked over to Gaston on the ground. He was breathing thank god, but had a giant red hand mark on his face. That would lat for a few days or something. He had a black eye and the other one was only gray. A gray eye she guessed._

_She then pulled over a taxi and got Gaston inside. When they got to his house she explain what happened to Palo. She then went home herself._

"So wait, you brought me home after the fight?"

"Uh, no a giant monkey that looked like Art brought you home. OF COURSE I DID SILLY!!" she said. They saw a little boy and a little girl walking along the bridge. As they went back on talking the kids got on the railing and looked down.

"On the count of three we see who swim faster." the boy said. His sister nodded.

"1,2,3!! JUMP!" the boy said. he and his sister jumped in. They got in the water and swam for a few minutes. As their mother called at them.

" Bob ! Lucy ! sortez du lac en ce moment !" (leave the lake this moment)

As Bob and Lucy swam they started to go down. They couldn't swim anymore and started to drown.

"MA MA! MA MA!" they called.

"BOB ! LUCY NE S'INQUIÈTENT PAS ! ESSAYEZ DE NAGER ICI !" Their mother called. (**BOB! LUCY DO NOT WORRY! TRY TO SWIM HERE!)**

Gaston and Teresa looked at the screaming mother and the kids. The kids then went under. The two adults both nodded and took their shoes off. They got on the bridge and jumped off. They hit the water and got back up on the surface

"You grab the girl. I'll grab the boy!" Teresa said. 

"Fine!" Gaston said. Both adults went underwater to see the kids almost hitting the bottom. The boy was swept away by the lake waves and the girl was tangled in some grass. Teresa swam over and grabbed the boy and helped him out of some rocks. She then swam back with the boy in her arm. Gaston got the girl to hold still and tried to get her out. Once he did he grabbed her with an arm and swam back to the surface. He saw Teresa swimming to the land with the boy. His mother came running over and started to hug and kiss him. Gaston swam over with the little girl. The little girl then ran over to her mother and hugged her. The mother looked back at Gaston and Teresa.

"Merci." She said.

"Merci!" the children said as they all left. Gaston and Teresa smiled back at them. They then went back to get their shoes on. As they did Gaston picked up the edelweiss and placed it in Teresa hair again. _"Bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever. Teresa, Teresa, I love you forever truly."_ His mind and heart sang. As did Teresa's heart.

_"Bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever. Gaston, Gaston, I love you forever truly."_

They walked around the park some more. Singing songs from the past.

Sabrina and Jake found Ben and Galleria and fallowed them around. Galleria looked more, how can you say it? pregnant now.Ben and her were looking at some movies to watch for the night date. Ben was looking at Titanic and thought it was a good movie to watch. He talked to a body guard and then the guard left. Ben and Galleria then started to kiss deep.

"Gross, Jake I think they are french kissing. Jake?" Sabrina looked over to find Jake's mouth covered up by a body guard. Sabrina tried to get away, but she was cough. She secretly left Carl Jr. out of her pocket and on the ground. The guard carried them down to Ben and Galleria.

"Hay boss, I got us a witch, and a french kid." he said holding up both kids.

Ben looked around then took the kids inside with him and Galleria. They went to the back of a room, Carl Jr. fallowed behind. When they got tied up Galleria left the room. Ben then slapped Sabrina's face and Jake's face.

"Listen her brats! I'm here on a pretend date with Teresa McKnight. Don't ya dare try to ruin it. Or else!" Ben warned and walked away. Sabrina and Jake waited for him to leave. Jake took out a knife and cut the rope. "I always have this for rope cutting cases." he said cutting Sabrina's rope.

Jake got some left over rope and threw it over a rail on the top. He went up with sweat on his face and hands. When he got to the top he saw Sabrina.

"How?"

"Little elevator thing." She pointed to the elevator floor tile. Jake the hit his head and went the other way. He and Sabrina got to the back row and sat in the seats. They had good view of Ben and Teresa. Jake then notice that this movie was going to play two times.

"How is it going to play twice?"

"Easy. its in french first, then English." Jake explained. "Where Carl Jr.?"

"I sent him free. He seen this movie before. " the movie then started to play. it was 12:00 noon.

After the first 4 hours of the movie everyone got a snack and a drink. Then they eaither left, or went t see the movie in English. 4 hours after that Ben takes Teresa outside. Jake and Sabrina fallow.

"So what did you think my dear?"

"I think the movie is better in English." She said not looking his way. Ben then took her waste and pulled her in for a kiss. After two minutes he pulled out. "Jake, do you really want to get married? I mean we only met for a day, and I don't think it should be that early."

"Not at all Teresa, not at all." Ben said. They then kissed again. For an hour Jake and Sabrina watched this. They then walked around they city. Sabrina was having a weird feeling about something. But not sure what it was.

"Hay Brie, you do know that's its 11:00PM right?"

"WHAT?!"

"Its 11:00PM."

"OH MY GOD! I have to run Jake! Ain't you suppose to be home?"

"Nope. 11:30."

"Well I gotta go!"

"I bring you back!" Jake said running with her.

Jake and Sabrina got back to the hotel and say goodbye. When Sabrina got in she got to her floor and opened the door as quite as a mouse. Carl Jr. was on the floor. He was trying to tell her something. Sabrina picked him up and placed him on Dmitri's pot. She looked at him with a confused look.

A light then turned on and Sabrina looked over to a chair. Gaston was sitting in the chair, arms crossed over his chest, with legs crossed over the other leg. He had a narrow look on his face. Eyes not off Sabrina.

"H-h-hi d-dad." Sabrina sh rutted.

"The tour thing fun brie?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Was this a special thing that happened tonight? Because you know your like, 5 hours late." He said getting up. Sabrina started to twitch her fingers as he came over to her.

"Yeah. it well, was, kinda important for me." She said.

"Hm-hm. We, oh by the way, Coco came by. You would never guess what she told me."

"What?"

"That you,Jake, and Carl Jr. were fallowing them around town. She even gave me photo proof and movie proof. I never would believe it it she didn't have that." He said. Sabrina turned pale and bit her teeth. She didn't know what to say. Gaston looked back at her, with a serious voice.

"Sabrina Elizabeth Fragmagucci! what in the world have you been up too young lady?" Sabrina pulled up a chair and got on the kitchen counter. "Okay, I been going to spy on Ben and Galleria."

"Oh-no! not this again. Sabrina honey Ben and Galleria are in jail for a long time. Now what are you really up too Sabrina?"

"I just told you! Ben and Galleria have been up to no good. They going to take over the world, with the help of Teresa's money, and whatever they want from me!"

"No Brie, they are in jail. You can't prove me that they are in Paris."

"Dad they are not in jail! they are out of prison!" Sabrina yelled a little louder. Some family woke up from the voices.

"Sabrina young lady! they are in jail! now tell me why you lied to me and go spy on Coco and the other guy!"

**"BECAUSE THEY ARE GALLERIA AND BEN WINTHROP!"** she woke up the rest of the family.

"What's going on out here? Aunt Petunia asked.

"Brie is lying about Ben and Galleria." Art said.

**"THEY AIN'T IN JAIL! THEY ARE OUT AND ABOUT IN PARIS!**

**"STOP YELLING SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI!" Gaston turned red.**

**"DAD! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME! BEN AND GALLERIA ARE NOT IN JAIL! THEY ARE OUT IN PARIS!"**

**"MY DAUGHTER SHOULD NOT LYE TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING! NOW GO TO BED!"** Gaston demanded.

Sabrina didn't listen she just went on. "NO! won't go to bed until you believe me for real!"

"**SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI GO TO BED RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE UNTIL WE GOT HOME! THEN WE HAVE SOME TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN WE GET HOME**!"

"Oh yeah sure, we'll go home while Ben and Galleria take over the world! Gosh just believe me!"

**"BED NOW!"**

Sabrina mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Gaston asked. Sabrina didn't answer. Gaston made his face narrow, and his brows in a arch. He took Sabrina's arm and glared at her. "What did you just say?"

"I..." she went into a low voice.

"You what?" he repeated this four times. The family looked at her with a question look. They wondered what she was going to say.

"What did you say young lady?"

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER GOT ADOPTED BY YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY DAD!"**

**"WELL I WISH YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE LYING BRAT AND I WISH I NEVER ADOPTED YOU EITHER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVIN YOU! I SHOULD HAVE GOT ANOTHER GIRL AT THE ORPHANAGE! OR A BOY! I WISH YOU DIED LIKE YOUR PARENTS DIED! IN A ROOM WITH A SMOKE BOMB!"**Gaston yelled. making the family jump back.

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"**

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"**

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"**

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"**

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"**

**"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"**

**"I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD DROP DEAD!"**

**"YOU SHOULD DROP DEAD CHILD!"** Gaston yelled.

Then without thinking he took his hand and slapped Sabrina hard on the face. Sabrina was pushed over and rolled over to the door she left open.

Everything was dead quite. Sabrina felt her cheek go on fire, her nose was bleeding hard and fast like a waterfall. She mouth was also bleeding and a tooth came out. She looked back at Gaston with water eyes. Gaston looked at his red hand. he looked back at the family. All had wide-eyes, with opened jaws that hit the floor like a ton of bricks. The females looked like they just saw a headless guy, or their husband kiss another women. They had a hand to their mouth. Then men just shook their in disbelief. Gaston turned back to Sabrina.

"Sabrina I-" before he got a chance to talk Sabrina grabbed Carl Jr. and ran out the door. Gaston ran to the door.

"SABRINA! SABRINA!" He grabbed a coat and ran down the hall.

Sabrina got out of the hotel and ran away from it. Gaston was hot on her feet. She could hear him call her back.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina sweetie wait! Sabrina honey! Sabrina baby I'm sorry!"

Sweetie. Honey. Baby. She didn't ever want to hear him call her that again. She ran for a while longer. She then ran down some stairs and lay ed agents the wall. She was right near the Seine river. She put Carl Jr. on the ground and threw rocks.

"I'll find proof and then I won't go home. I'll live in Paris. I'll live with Jake and his family. I won't tell the child abuse people about this, but I'm not going back to Gaston. Never!" she yelled. Carl Jr. went up to her nose and started to lick the blood off.

"Thanks." She was then grabbed by three guys. One of them tied her up in a rope. Another guy tied her to a concrete block. All three of them then dump her in the water.

Sabrina fell in the water quickly. Carl Jr. wasn;t with her, but she knew she would die. She only cared that Jake and Carl Jr. would get Ben and Galleria coughed. She didn't care if she saw Gaston again. After the way he treated her five minutes ago. She die in the water, with no air.

Teresa was on the other side of the river. She wanted to tell Gaston that she was getting married to someone she only knew for a day. but she didn't know how. She herd a girl scream on the other side of the river. She looked over and saw clearly a small girl. Three guys held her over the water. Teresa found a pair of binoculars and looked through them. She saw Sabrina tied up to concrete and was dropped in the water. Teresa took her shoes off and jumped in.

Carl. Jr got away and went up the stairs to find Gaston. he found Gaston on a bench looking around. "Sabrina! Sabrina honey. Sweetie answer me baby!" Gaston saw Carl Jr. and picked him up.

"Carl Jr. where is Sabrina?" Carl Jr. jumped down and ran. Gaston fallowed nearby.

Teresa swam down in the water to the other side. She saw Sabrina's air bubbles. She swam down more quickly and got Sabrina. She untied Sabrina quickly from the rope. Sabrina then lost all her air bubbles. Teresa swam up quickly to the surface. After two minutes of swimming Teresa made it to the surface. She swam over to where Sabrina was dropped from.

Gaston went down the stairs and saw Teresa. 'In the water? with what?' he thought. He then saw Sabrina and ran over.

"Sabrina? Sabrina baby? Sabrina can you hear me?" he asked. He placed his head on her chest and felt her heart beat.

"Giver her mouth-to-mouth. I press her chest." Teresa said. Gaston nodded. He opened her mouth and pinched her nose.

After a few moments of mouth-to-mouth, and pressing her chest Sabrina opened her eyes slowly and and took in air slowly by herself. Gaston cried and smiled as he held and hugged Sabrina.

"Sabrina I'm so so so so sorry for hitting and yelling at you like that... Its just that your my little baby/toddler/kid girl. And I love you so much...I hope you forgive me."

"Do-do you still hate me?"

"No of course not. I love you with all my heart."

"do-do you still wish you never adopt me? and got another girl, or a boy at the orphanage?" Gaston smiled and kissed her head. "No, your the only girl I wanted to adopt. Even if you were a boy, I still adopt you." he brushed back her black,wet hair. "You still hate me? and wish I was never you dad?" Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "No. I still love you." Gaston smiled and hugged her tighter. "You wish I died like my parents in a room with a smoke bomb? Or drop dead?" Gaston looked back at her with wide eyes. "No, I was just angry, and tired and not thinking clearly. I don't want you do die, ever in the world, or drop dead. Want me to drop dead?"

"No."

"Then I don't you to drop dead." Gaston sat down cross cross and placed Sabrina between his legs, close to him.

"Sabrina I love you so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If anything happens to you then I could never forgive myself. But when something does happen to you, I pray and wish with my heart and soul to make sure your alive. and live. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"When I met you the day I was going to show the family to you, when I saw you got attacked, I thought something was wrong and wanted to find out what it was. Then back on the island when the wave came I thought I lost you at sea forever. But I never did. Nothing stopped us from being together." He said hugging his little girl.

"You know, I hate to interrupt, but Sabrina I use to date your dad. He was nice, caring, when ever something happened to me he would always be there right by my side to get me going again. And also you know what caused you both from not loosing each other?" Teresa said.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. What?" Gaston asked.

"Faith. Faith brought you two together. Gaston you always told me you wanted a little kid. Faith brought you a little kid. Sabrina you were a orphan who wanted a family to love and care for her. Faith brought you that family. Faith will bring you two everywhere, forever in life." Teresa explained. "Nothing can ever change your faith." she finished with a few tears on her eye. "Even if it means that your forced to do something you don't want to do."

Gaston looked at her. He picked up Sabrina and put her head on his shoulder. "T. What do you mean?"

"Gaston, look we had a great after noon. But on Christmas day, I'm getting married. So someone I don't love."

"Then don't marry him."

"But I must. my mother already got the dress, and everything is already arranged for the wedding. I have to get married." She cried a few tears. Gaston held Sabrina with one arm, as he held Teresa with the other arm.

"So, um you know the family going to be there, and a few of my friends. So, uh, would you and the family like to come?"

"Sure. That be okay. Well I get gotta get sleepy head to bed. I think shes going to catch a cold." he said holding the sleeping Sabrina. Both adults laughed quietly. "Alright. Bye Teresa." he said. he was about to kiss her cheek, but then back away.

"Yeah. Bye." Teresa said. A song started to play in her head.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you_

Well how was that? I know at the fight I used 'Drop dead' I'm sorry for that. I am sorry if you are British and I made fun of British people.

I am such a **AVRIL LAVIGNE **fan!

Keep Moving Forward

Stay Gold

Ember411.


	42. Paris Love or Paris Porblems? pt5

Chapter 42. Paris Love or Paris Problems pt5.

Christmas Day, (a few days later from last chapter)

"Smile." The camera guy said. Stella, Jim-Jam, Teresa, Belle, Adam, Jean-Stewie, Jake kid, and Jake adult stood there in the wedding clothes. Only Teresa and Jake adult didn't wear the dress, tux.

When the picture was taken everyone went different ways. Teresa saw the Robinson family and went over to say 'Hi'.

"Hay guys," she sighed.

"You okay? You don't sound so happy." Art said. Teresa nodded back at him. "Yeah, just that I known Jake for only a day-"

"Teresa! you known me for ten years! How dare you mix up the years of me!" Jake said waling over."

"Okay, for now on, your Jakie. And I mean Jake adult, not Jakie."

"Fine. I'm telling you, you should date, or marry you ex-boyfriend right there." Jake said. He looked at Sabrina. "Hay brie, feeling better?"

Sabrina nodded and pointed to her voice. "Soar throat." she said in a low voice.

"Well, it get better. (sighs) well I got to get ready. See you later." Teresa said walking away. The family walked into the church and sat down. Jake called over Sabrina. Sabrina left and went over.

"Yeah?"

"Fallow me. I know what make your voice sound better." He grabbed her hand and brought her to a cart outside the Church. He grabbed a glass of water, threw in some salt, and took out a Bible.

"Dear Lord. When the salt in the water cup touches this girls voice, her voice will come alive again, better and stronger." Sabrina opened her mouth as Jake poured it down her mouth. Sabrina then started to choke and spitted it out.

"Not working." She said in a better voice. "Oh it worked, thanks Jake."

"No problem."

"Yes problem."

"Really? Your voice is better."

"Yes that; but Teresa is marrying someone she doesn't even like. I am not having my best friend marry someone she hates."

"Me neither." Jake said putting his hand in the middle. "We will fight the Ben and Galleria Winthrop people, save Teresa's life, and be the two-"

"SQUEAK!"

"Sorry, three hero's of Paris. Just like Adam West old charater, and your Oncle Art!" Sabrina put her hand on top of his hand.

"YEAH! I mean, uh, OUI OUI!"

"Squeak Squeak!" Carl Jr. said going on top of her hand.

"Well, isn't that nice. Duncan dear, please show the orphans where the orphanage is." Galleria said. Duncan the body guard grabbed the kids. Sabrina's necklace fell on, but she cought it. Galleria then grabbed the necklace and threw it on the floor.

"Stupid necklace. You little brat. Let go of the past, your parents are dead."

"No! no they aren't. They are alive. They're always with me everywhere!" Sabrina yelled back. She bit Duncan's hand and ran over to grab the necklace. Galleria put the necklace in her pocket and hit Sabrina.

"Oh-great! I should get an award for this. '**Most beating up girl in the world. Who is not even 2 years old yet. SABRINA FRAGMAGUCCI'**That would be a great award." she joked. She grabbed a garbage can cover and shielded herself.

Galleria told Duncan what to do. She then grabbed Sabrina and ran off with Ducan.

Sabrina and Jake were brought to a hideout and tied up. Galleria held a knife in her hand and walked round them.

"Well, I don't have time for this. I need to watch the wedding. Duncan will watch you both."

"We will get out of this!" both kids shouted. Galleria looked at them with a Sharpe eye and a Sharpe glare.

She then grabbed Jake's hair and cut off the purple streak. She then grabbed Sabrina's hair and cut off two inches. Leaving her from her waste length, to shoulder length. "Hay that took me two weeks to grow!"

"Quite brat!" Galleria then cut Sabrina's cheek. Then cut open a 12 inch mark on her head. Sabrina tried to look away.

Jake did the same, but Galleria cut his head open a 12 inch mark on his head. She then ripped off his sleeves and cut his arms, then cut his legs too.

Back at the wedding.

Everyone was sitting down at the wedding. Jake stood at the front of the Church with the priest. Teresa's family sat on the left of the church, her friends on the right of the Church.

Teresa looked at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress was long, old fashion, and the head piece was really long. She had eyeliner along her ocean blue eyes. She had on the music note, and the 'G' necklace.

(A/N: Go on and copy and paste the fallowing thing **Modest Wedding Dress # AL001060 **go to pictures and look at the second picture. Thats the dress.)

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"Elivs Presly." came the voice. Teresa laughed and told him to come in. "Hay T. Got cold feet?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine." She said as Gaston nodded. He then eyed her.

"Wow, you look- you look ...beautiful." Teresa smiled and blushed. "Thanks." she said holding the flowers.

"So, this is it. I'm getting married."

"Yeah. I'll write to you everyday, of are lives," he said.

"Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight," She said.

"Gonna run, while were young." He said.

"And keep the faith." They both said. Teresa then started to cry, Gaston held her tight. "Hay whats wrong?"

"I'm so unhappy that I'm getting married! I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

"Something going to happen." Gaston said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Really? What?"

"Well. i'm not sure, but remember what your dad said? Christmas day might the worst day of your life, but it will then turn out to be your best day."

" okay, your right. But remember how he tell us that stuff, and none of it came true. Like, he said I marry you. never did happen." Teresa pointed out. Gaston thought about that for a moment. "Good point."

Teresa's dad came in the room and smiled. "Almost show time. Gaston you better head back to your seat."

"OK, hold on." He turned back to Teresa and smiled.

"In Italy, on a girls wedding day, to give her good luck for the rest of her life, we do this in the family." Gaston leaned down and kissed both cheeks, her head, then her mouth. "I did this to Franny and Billie on their wedding day."

"What about Petunia?"

"I would of, but she asked me not to."

"Dose it mean anything?"

"The left cheek kiss for happiness, the right cheek is for strangth, the head is for your family in heaven to watch over you, and the mouth to show that this girl will be cared for, to be healthy, and to be a good mother and wife." He said. he then left the room.

Teresa couldn't believe it. She was going to marry someone she didn't love. She wanted to stay single and find her own true love.

Gaston couldn't believe it. She was going to marry someone she didn't love. He knew she wanted to be single and find her own ture love. For he too, wanted to find true love, and a mom for Sabrina.

'Speaking of Sabrina, where was she?' he thought.

Back at the hideout Jake and Sabrina were covered in their won blood. A pool of blood swam around them. She could tate the blood from their heads, and the other persons body. It was gross.

Galleria left them and had Duncan untie them and watch them. Jake and Sabrina sat on boxes and cried.

"Can you believe it Sabrina? Are best-friend is getting married to your worst enemy. We'll never see are family again, We'll never see Adam again, or are friends, and I'll never see my girlfriend again!"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Jake took out a picture of a girl with black hair and pink streaks. She was wearing a black and pink strip shirt, with a black poodle skirt and a white poodle to the side.

"Her name is, Frenchy. HA HA! get it! shes _french _and her name is _French_y. She looks like French from the movie Grease, with the pink hair."

Sabrina nodded and looked around. She saw the Tiny dinosaur.

"I've got an idea Jake, listen to this." She told him the idea and he nodded and agreed. Sabrina went over to Ducan and tied his shoes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Uh, well, uh I was uh. Just testing out shoes stuff." She said. She saw Jake and Carl Jr. get inside the dino and turn it on.

"Stupid American girl. You have on a blue dress , that is covered in blood, your still bleeding, and you want me to believe YOU!?"

"Turn around Duncan!" Jake said in the microphone. Duncan turned around to face the dinosaur. Jake inside, put on the gloves, and the helmet, he then put on the boots and started to walk. Duncan ran away. "It is real! it is real! AHHHHH!!"

Sabrina ran up the stairs and jumped onto the walking reptile. She got inside and joined Jake. Jake put her on his back and put the hat on her.

"OK. I think its left we go onto!" she said. Jake turned left and walked to the Church.

_Wedding Church_

At the Church the music began as the bride maids came down the path.

"Where's Jake with the rings?" Belle asked holding Ryan as he cried softly.

"I don't know." Jean-Stewie said.

The family got worried about Sabrina She was missing the wedding.

"Who saw Sabrina last?" Gaston asked.

"We saw her go outside with Jake." Lucille and Bud said. "Or was that Carl Jr.?"

"I think t was both. Carl Jr. and Sabrina go everywhere together." Wilbur said with his arm around a french girl.

_Jake and Sabrina, and Carl Jr._

Jake and Sabrina were walking to the church when jak stopped.

"Sorry Sabrina. I've got a wedgie!" Jake said pulling his pants down to fix it. The robot on the outside did the same thing. People ran and looked at the robot. Wondering what the heck it was doing. When Jake finshed they walked again.

Soon a bomb fire hit them. They turned around to see a giant snail attack them.

"Av riore Zabrina et Gake!" A french body guard guy said. he threw some more fire balls at them.

Carl Jr. was dress up as a ninja with a black belt. He went in front of Jake and showed him and Sabrina what to do.

He showed Jake to hit with one leg, and stay steady on the other. He showed Sabrina to hit with one hand, and keep the other over her head.

Jake and Sabrina did this for the robot and fought back. After five minutes they stopped fighting and went back to the church. The snail grabbed the tail and spinned them around holding the tail.

"I spin the children 'round and 'round and 'round. 'Round and around, round and around. The little children will ie, when I let go!" the guy sang.

The kids inside started to spin around. Sabrina held onto Jake, who held onto a bar. Carl Jr. held onto Sabrina's hair. Once they were let go, they lost the tail and flew onto the Eiffel Tower. Sabrina used the hand to hold on. She then used the other hand to hold the person who almost fell on the tower.

They looked around and saw the Church.

"Look there it is!" Sabrina used the hand to point. She notice that nothing was holding the tower. They started to fall. Sabrina put the person in the Dino's mouth and used the hands to hold them. When they got off she placed the person on the ground and ran away to the church.

_Wedding Church._

When everyone was ready the music changed and everyone stood up. The doors opend to revile the bride. She held her fathers hand and held the white flowers in her hand. She wish they were edelweiss flowers. She walked down the path slowly with her father. Thinking of what was happening to her now, and forever. The song playing was edelweiss.

Everyone looked happy to see her walked down the path. Tears were everywhere in the chruch. Teresa forced a smile on her face. Her long dress flowed behind her like a ocean wave pressing the rocks lightly. Her vail coverd her face, but you could still see that she was crying, and that she 'smiled'

After 15 minutes of walking Teresa took Jake's hand as her father sat down. She looked at Jake and looked at her flowers. The priest began.

"We are goatherd here today, on the day the Jesus Christ was born, to bring this man, and this women to get married on this day."

_Jake, Sabrina, and Carl Jr._

"Come on Jake, were almost there. Only a few more steps!" Sabrina said. Carl was cheering for them as they both laughed. They were stopped again as they walked. The giant snail attacked them again.

"Nice try Zabrina et Gake!" the french guy called at them. He grabbed them again and threw them on the ground.

"Sabrina, if we live, what proof do we have."

"That...is a excellent question!" She said, for she did have an asnwer.

They were spinned around again for a few more seconds

_Wedding Church._

"We bring, Jake Richard, and Teresa McKnight together to form a marriage that will last forever." he turned to Jake.

"Do you Jake Richard, take this women to be your wedded wife, together forever in happiness, will you Keep Moving Forward, do you promise to care for her, in sick, and in health, 'till death bring you apart?"

"I do."

"Do you Teresa McKnight, take this man to be your wedded husband, together forever in happiness, will you Keep Moving Forward, do you promise to care for him, in sick and health, 'till death bring you apart?"

"I...I...I" Teresa said her words slowly. The priest looked her in the eye and nodded. "I...I...I...I" she went on.

_No one's POV_

Jake fought back as Sabrina got the proof ready. She remember a invention Uncle Cornelius worked on for a while, when he stopped and Violet came over, she worked on it with him for a while. Sabrina what it was, and what it did.

When she finished she fought for a few minutes and threw the robot in the water. She then walked over to the church. "Sabrina we won't make it in time!" Jake said.

Carl jr. pointed to some paper-clips and rubber-bands and pulled them. The head started to spin around. Jake and Sabrina flew around the head. The blood on them flew around some more and caused them bleed more. They banged heas at one point and flew around more.

At the church Teresa still stumbled out her words.

"I...I...I..."

"Get on with it!" Jake mumbled next to her.

"I...do." she finally said. The priest smiled and looked at everyone.

"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever in life."

_"or forever in life"_was what Jake and Sabrina heard. The head flew off and went to the church.

No one spoke in the church.

"No objections? Then I now pronouns you husband and wi-"

"WE OBJECT!!" Sabrina and Jake's voice came to the sound of a crash.

"Sabrina?!" The family called.

"Jake?!" Everyone else called. Jake and Sabrina came thought the roof and crashed down onto Teresa. Teresa fell backwards with the kids in her arms. She took one look at them and hugged them quickly and cried as Gaston, Jean-Stewie, and Belle ran over. Adam held Ryan.

"Oh my gosh! Jake! Sabrina! are you two okay? What happened? Your bleeding everywhere!" She said quickly rubbing the blood of them with her hand. Belle grabbed her son quickly and cried. Jean-Stewie held them both.

"Oh my little boy, my little garçon! He is bleeding the blood out of his body!" Gaston pulled Sabrina in a tight hug and rubbed back all her blood. "Sabrina! Sabrina la mia ragazza piccola. la mia ragazza piccola del bambino." he cried in italian. Sabrina hugged him back and cried.

After a few moments Jake and Sabrina spoke.

"These two should not marry because that man is Ben Winthrop!" Jake said.

"And Coco la Boucheis really his wife, Galleria Winthrop!" Sabrina said afterwards. Sabrina took out a cube box and target at them.

"Hay! that's my 'Undercover cube box' where was that?" Cornelius asked standing up with the rest of the family.

"In Tiny's head in the back." Sabrina said as she hit the button that hit Jake and Coco. They soon turned into Ben and Galleria Winthrop. The family jumped back and gasps.

"Dude! it IS Ben and Galleria! Sabrina and Carl Jr. were right!" Wilbur cried. He ran over to punch Ben, who only took out a knife and cut his hand.

"OW!! Mommy he cut my hand!" Wilbur cried. Galleria then grabbed him, as Ben grabbed Teresa. They held a gun to their heads.

"OK! Everyone stay where you are and the boy and bride don't get it!" Ben said pulling Teresa as Galleria pulled Wilbur away. Teresa looked Wilbur and nodded. Wilbr nodded back. They grabbed hands and pulled each other away from the other person hands. They back away and pulled out the guns they grabbed.

"Put your hands up! Anything you say can and will be used agents you!" They said.

"Oh really? says who?"

"The members of the TCTF!" they said holding up the TCTF badge. Ben then took out a 'Area Changer' he changed everyone in the room to the top tower. In his hands were Jake,Sabrina, Wilbur, Frenchy (the french girl) and held them over the edge.

"What part of TCTF do you not understand dudes?" Teresa said. Ben then let go of one finger. "Give us the money!"

"What money?!" everyone shouted.

"The money at the marriage!?"

"You mean the one hundred dollars Teresa's parents gave to her?" Jake said.

"Jake how in the world did you...?" Teresa then gave him a glare. "You stole the gifts to look at them didn't you?"

"Oui. You got a four doves from Franny, Cornelius, Fritz, and Petunia Robinson. A train from Billie. A 'Teresa Mix' CD from Gaston. Art got you...Apple juice?"

Art started to crack up with Teresa. "You-you got me apple juice?!"

"Yeah!"

"Right," Jake and Wilbur said not caring. Wilbur went on. "Adam got you a watch-"

"Kid we don't care. We just want the money." Ben said. Galleria nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Just give us are money pig."

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me a pig!? I WAS NOT NAMED AFTER THE PIG YOU IDIOTS!"

Sabrina grabbed the gun from him. She pressed a button and changed it into a knife. She smiled and nodded at Wilbur, who nodded at Frenchy, who nodded at Jake. Sabrina cut Ben's hand and he dropped them.

"WILBUR!"

"JAKE!"

"SABRINA!"

"KIDS!" The family's cried. The family looked at Ben and Galleria. They cracked their fingers and marched over to them.

"You just did, the wrong thing." They said. Adam used a bat web to hold Galleria. Everyone went after Ben and pinned him to the ground. Teresa went down to his face. "As a former leader of the TCTF, I order you under arrest."

"What!? I thought TCTF meant 'Time Continue Task Force!" Ben said.

"Yes, yes it dose. But you know we stop bad guys from messing up time. We help the police once in a while. You are under arrest for abuse child hurting, abuse child killing, and murder. Yeah I know you were going to kill me later Ben." Teresa said as the police got them in cuffs. As they family watched them go off, they thought of the kids.

"HELLO?! ANYONE GOING TO SAVE WILBUR ROBINSON!? I SAVED YOU FROM THE ISLAND!" Wilbur voiced cried. The family went over to see Wilbur holding a bar of the tower. Under him was the french girl holding his feet. Under her was Jake. "Frenchy, I love you!"

"Jake! I'm your babysitter! I'm 13 egg-head!"

"I love you as my baby-sitter. I hate you as my sister, if you were my sister, I love you as my GF!"

Under him was Sabrina. The family made a chain rope. When the kids got up they were hugged and kissed to death. Once that was over, Teresa changed out of the wedding dress and went upstairs with everyone else.

She went over to Jake and Sabrina, who got cleaned off and were wearing band-ad wraps arounf the heads. She bend down and kissed their cheeks.

"Thanks you Jake, thank you Sabrina. You both saved me from marrying a evil dude. How can I pay you back?"

"Can you hand us a chocolate donut?" they asked. Teresa nodded and handed them one.

"Hay? Sabrina?" Fritz voice came. Sabrina turned around to face the family. "Yeah?"

"Wer-were so sorry we didn't believe you about Ben and Galleria." They said in a union.

"Just, vwell between the time of you getting hit in ze head and the other time, vwe thought it just, you know, uh...ya you zthink crazy." Billie said.

"So are you okay with this? or fine with it?" Tallulah asked.

"Na, its not fine. ITS GROOVY!" Sabrina said. Just then four little puppies ran in.

A gray puppy, a black puppy, a white and a green puppy. Buster then came with Abella. Buster told Carl Jr. the puppy names, then Carl Jr. told Sabrina as the family picked up the puppies.

"OH they're so cute!" Tallulah cried picking up the white one.

"What are there names?" Bud asked.

"The gray is Cannon, the black puppy is Theo, the white one is Gaelle, and the green puppy is Holly. The big black one is Abella." Sabrina said holding Holly.

"HAY ART!" Teresa called. Art turned around to her. "I think you remember someone from Rome in 2010."

"I do?"

"My friend, Belinda?"

"BELINDA RICCI?!"

"Yep."

"Oh My God! Do I look okay? my breath good?!" he asked breathing infront of Wilbur and Billie.

"Fine."

"Very good." When Art turned away Wilbur mouthed 'No' to Billie. 'Same here' she mouthed back.

After a few hours it was 8:00 and everyone was dancing one the dance floor. Gaston and Sabrina took the elevator up to the top floor and got off.

"Wow, Paris is beautiful at night!" Sabrina said lifting up Sabrina to the top bar.

"Yep, sure is beautiful girl." Gaston kissed her cheek. Sabrina giggled and smiled at him. "Hay dad?"

"yeah?"

"Do you still like Teresa?"

"Sure do."

"Groovy. Were you two meet?"

"Winter lodge in Canada...well now its called North Montana."

"I thought it was still Canada. More people voted for it to be called NM?"

"Are state has to vote." Gaston said letting her go as Sabrina held on tight."

"Hay dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do i have to go to preschool?"

"What?" Gaston asked in a surprised voice.

"Well in the past with Wilbur, I saw Jack and Mike trying to get me into preschool at like two weeks old. Because I was a wicked early talker and thinker. DO I have to start pre-school early?"

"I Have no idea." Gaston laughed with her. After a few moments Sabrina went down the elavator again. She saw Teresa looking for Gaston.

Gaston sat on the bars of Paris's lovely tower. it was cold and snow started to fall. Someone tapped his shoulders.

"Hay stranger, can I join?" Teresa asked. Gaston looked at her. She was wearing a long sleeve black dress with white stripes on the botton of the dress. The dress was long and up to her ankles.

"Sure." Gaston said as Teresa sat down. "Sneakers again?"

"My feet kill in them wedding shoes. Try that." She laughed. After a few moments Teresa spoke again.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I don't have to live with my parents anymore. I'm moving back to America. Back in the city I grew up in."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I have to find a house thought. Could maybe I stay with you for a while? In your place?"

"I actually live with the Cornelius,Franny,Art,Joe,Billie Bud,Lucille,Wilbur,Tiny are pet dinosaur,Carl,Carl jr. Sabrina,Spike,Dimrie,Laszlo,Petunia,Tallulah, Fritz, Buster and I guess...his new family!" Gaston said

"Big house?"

"Try to say Robinson Maison."

"Wow. Big party's you must have. Well its okay, Adam i going back there too. Back in his house. I can live with him for a while. But I'll come visit y'all."

"NO!"

"What?"

"No, I mean, uh, well, uh" Gaston started. 'Yeah Gaston. Nice going. She won't say yes!" said one side of him. The other talked to him. 'No, this is good. You can started there and then get into dating her.'

"Yeah?"

"I mean, uh, Wh-why don't you live with us? I'm sure you can stay with us for a while. Or like live there. The family really likes you. And the more people, the better!" Gaston smiled. Uh. I must warn you though, uh some of the rooms are kinda crazy as Billy's mom and dad said."

"Who?"

"Billy is one of Tallulah's friends. No one else is around the city to house watch, so he did for us."

"Oh. Well sure, that's okay. Wanna go dance?"

"Sure!" As Gaston and Teresa went down to the floor to watch everyone dance Gaston's mind went crazy.

"Good lick Gaston. You gonna need it!" his brain said. His heart and soul said something different.

"Come on Gaston! You know you can get Teresa's heart from that empty hole in your heart!"

**Well how was that?**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411**

**P.s: Zabrina is like, Sabrina. Only with a Z. and in French the J souunds like a G. So jake would sound like Gake.**

**What should happen next? PLEASE I'M DESPERATE FOR AN IDEA!**


	43. Neglected Sabrina?

**Sorry haven't uploaded in a while. Been thinking of ideas.**

**When Billy-Boy explains his parents marriage in this, its not really real, but I changed it. its from Wekipedia.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Robinson's. Only Sabrina, Teresa, Carl Jr. Abella and the puppies.**

When the family got home they called Billy-boy to tell him they pay later. He said it was no deal. When he came over and tried to find Billie to ask her on a date, he saw Teresa.

"Hi TERESA!" he ran over. "PEOPLE TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!"

"Hi Billy-Boy." She looked at im with a stare.

"What? Do I have cream on my nose?"

"No its just...Is Thomas you last name?"

"Yep. William Rob Thomas. Or the other way is, Billy Rob Thomas, or Billy-Boy Rob Thomas." he said.

"Wow. You look like Rob Thomas. Like his son." Teresa smiled.

"I am."

"What?"

"Billy-Boy Rob Thomas. My dad is Rob Thomas."

"Your mom is Marisol Maldonado?" Billy-Boy sighed and looked back at her.

"Did you read that on Wekipedia?"

"Yes."

"Its a lie. I'll explain the real story. okay?"

"O.K"

"My dad, Rob Thomas was in his last year of high school. My mom was a junior. But she moved from a different school, and when my dad and her met on a trip to New York. They sat next to each other on the plain. So they started to talk and my dad feel in love with her. He wanted to show he loved her, he gave her flowers and chocolate, and wrote a song for her, then it later became a number one hit. it was called 'Little Wonders' because my mom loved little kids, and well when you hear the title of it you think 'Oh it must have to do with little kids' or something. he then wrote the song 'A New York Christmas' because my mom was from NY and was happy to be home again.

So then my dad and her went to the lobby and he got up on stage with his guitar and started to sing. Well for that and also it was his way of saying merry Christmas Kerry. So over the next few years, they were best-friends and never came BF/GF. When ever my mom was laughing and giggled around another guy, my dad would just make up a excuse and drag her away. That was my moms plan. Get Rob Jealous: Get Rob to notice me, and my dads was Get Kerry to notice me: Flirt with other girls to get her to notice me. So then a year later my dad, who became famous and brought my mom on the tours with him, my dad met Marisol. He did the most biggest plan ever. He would marry Marisol to get Kerry's attention.

When the day came everyone was happy to see him like this. 19 year old Rob Thomas and 23 year old Marisol Maldonado. All though it was weird. When the minister guy finished with 'You may now kiss the bride' Rob kissed Marisol's cheek. When the wedding party came around Kerry broke out.

"Rob! I never told you this, Ever in the world. But when we were on the New York Trip and sat together and started to talk, I fell in love you quickly. Ever since then I've tried diffrent things to get you to notice that I loved you and notice me. I hope you forgive me." 18 year old Kerry hugged him. Rob smiled and kissed her on the mouth.

It was there first kiss. They had a first kiss with the person they loved.

"Kerry, I love you also since that day we both talked and fell in love. I did everything to notice how much I care, and love you. I had a feeling that this would work. And it did." he said closing her in an embrace hug and kissed her again. "Will you Kerry, marry me and become Kerry Thomas?"

"What about Marisol?"

"Eh...I helped out a little. When Rob told me the story I was like 'Oh yeah. I'm totally going to help.' and if you say yes I got a dress for you in the back." she said. Kerry smiled and nodded quickly. Her and Rob kissed again, then Kerry went to go change. So they had the wedding with the other famous people, the wekipedia people kept it as Marisol Maldonado-Thomas. So that's the lie. So then my parents went to Hawaii for the honeymoon. Came back and moved into the mansion he owned. A month later my mom was pregnant with me. Nine month later my parents had 'William Rob Thomas' and well now you know the real story." Billy-Boy said.

"Wow...that was a long story." Teresa said. "Well you have your dads ear, and long hairstyle. And your dads brown eyes."

"Yeah. And there's no son named Maison Avery-William Thomas. Just William Rob Thomas. BYE!" Billy-Boy left as he saw Billie. Gaston then came back up from behind and grabbed Teresa in a tight hug.

"I heard the story, that I never knew. I thought he did marry Marisol person." He said in her ear.

"Yeah, same here. Well I'm just going to look around-"

"I'll give ya the tour!" Gaston said dragging her hand. "This is the train room. Billie your on!" he said handing a stop watch to Teresa. he got in a cannon and waited as the train came out.

"On your mark, get set, go?" she said. Gaston flew out as the train rolled on the tracks. Gaston ran into a pill and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"3.34" Teresa said. "I win!" Gaston said. Then the pill fell on him and he got out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine T. Com 'on!" he said grabbing her hand and running. He brought her to his cannon rang.

"Sweet. the pink though..." She spaced off.

"WILBUR!" Gaston cried as Teresa laughed. "What's so funny Teresa?"

"You sound like a older sibling yelling at a younger sibling."

"Hay what can I say? Im the middle child." Gaston said. Wilbur came in the room, saw his uncle Gaston, and tried to leave.

"Wait a minute Wilbur! You have to get the skyline blue color back!"

"Wish I could but I cant."

"Why not?" both adults asked.

"Because I gotta run!" Wilbur ran as his uncle chased him. "Wilbur! Be right back T. WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON!"

Teresa left the room and walked around the house. Gaelle came up to her and barked as Teresa picked up the puppy.

"Who's a cute little puppy? who's a cute little puppy girl?" Teresa giggled as she walked into what seemd to be a studio. Laszlo came flying down and gave her a high-five.

"hay T."

"Hay Laszlo. What you doing?" she set Gaella down and fallowed him.

"I've been working on a new painting. I call it 'Sun Rise' Woke up with brie this moning to see what she sees in the morning." laszlo said pointing to the white paper. Teresa gave a confused look.

"White?"

"Nope." Laszlo shot the pain out of the gun and made a sunrise. When he finished he and Teresa smiled.

"Wow, its so beautiful. when i look at it I feel like I always do when I wake up at 4:00. Go outside and see it rise.

"4:00! man Brie wakes up either at 2:00 or 6:00! Early bird!" Laszlo laughed. As he did Teresa started to repeat a poem she loved from the outsiders movie and book.

Nature's first green is gold  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.

Lazlo looked back at her with wide eyes. "Outsiders? nothing Gold Can Stay poem? Wow. Never thought of that." he laughed again. Teresa left him laughing again and picked up Gaelle. She found Franny and Tallulah in the music room listening to Frankie and the frogs sing. She set down Gaelle, who ran out of the room with Holly and Theo, and sat down. Frankie was singing a swing music song.

Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the Friday Club at Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Shoo-Doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow (repeat)  
ba-wow

Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh!)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candyman, candyman

(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Oooh, whoa  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman...

Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, Candyman...

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

As the song went on Teresa kept about the time Adam was doing this while passing out candy in France on Halloween. Tallulah, Franny, and Sabrina (who joined them) smiled at her.

"Teresa and Gaston sitting in a tree-" Franny sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tallulah and Sabrina said.

"First comes love!" Sabrina sang.

"Then comes marriage!" Tallulah sang.

"Then they come with a baby carriage!" they all sang then laughed. Teresa stopped spacing out and blushed.

"Right. Well I kind of want to be on my own now. I want to stay single right now." She said.

"Sure. That's what I said before Cornelius proposed to me." Franny sighed as she remembered the night he did.

"Yeah. I can't wait for my BF to propose to me. Well I need a BF." Tallulah said. Sabrina looked confused and wide eye.

"I thought Billy-Boy was your boyfriend?" Tallulah was having a drink of water, spitted out the drinks and blushed. "No, No hes just my friend. I met him after Crystal and before,er, the same day as David. But hes my first male friend and will always be my first male friend. Nothing more. Besides other then Aunt Billie, he is trying to date Dawn Anderson. New girl at school." Tallulah explained.

As Franny an Tallulah went on with boyfriend and such, Teresa and Sabrina left the room. They walked into the kitchen and got a snack. They saw Wilbur run by.

"Uncle Gaston! The room looks so beautiful in pink! Sabrina Teresa don't you agree?" Wilbur ran behind them.

"Oh yes. its so beautiful. Its nice shade of bunny nose pink!" Sabrina giggled.

"Yeah. And it fits you Garçcon. It really dose!" Teresa laughed at what she just said. Gaston ran into the room and loked around. "Seen Wilbur anywhere?" Teresa and Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I think he went into Laszlo's art studio to watch him paint." Sabrina said. This time her fingers were normal, it was a game. 'Run away from Uncle Gaston' Gaston nodded and ran off. "Wilbur I'm going to hurt you and have tou paint my room again!"

Wilbur came out of hiding Teresa and wiped away the sweat from his head. "Well if your still having a tour Teresa, Sabrina and I will give you a tour." Wilbur said taking a apple and biting it.

"Thanks Wil, Thanks Brie. I'll be glad too." Teresa smiled. When they finished they went over to a travel tube. Wilbur went up, then Sabrina took Teresa's hand an brought her up. They landed in the front yard and looked around.

"Strange. Uncle Art is normally around her by now..." Wilbur said. Uncle Art then flew by and talked into his Locke-talkie.

"Super Land on plant Jupiter needs a thin and large crust cheese pizza? I'll be there in thirty minutes...or its free!" He called running into the spaceship. After that, a while later the tour came to an end. They went inside and ate dinner.

When it was bed the kids brushed their teeth and went to bed. When Brie got in bed she gingerly rubbed Carl Jr. back. "So Carl Jr. What you think of Teresa?"

"Squeak Squeak."

"Yeah. She is nice. She reminds me of my birth mom. Other then the eyes and hair color." Sabrina said as she put Carl Jr in his cage and Gaston joined her.

"So you ready for bed?" he asked pulling the covers up.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "So how was chasing Wilbur today?"

"Tireing. Weak. Funny. You know." He said kissing Sabrina's head. He then brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek. "Night Sabrina."

"Night dad." Sabrina said as Gaston turned the light off. As he walked to his room he notice that Teresa was looking at the stars. He went over and joined her.

"Boo." He said siting down.

"Boo what new? Hay a rhyme!" She said. Gaston just rolled his eyes and looked at the stars. "Nothing is new." he said lying down as Teresa did.

"Well, wanna live here?"

"Yeah. Totally. The family is fun, just like the old days, only with four kids." She laughed. "I miss everyone."

"Yeah, we missed you too." Gaston said looking at the star reflect n her dark blue eyes. "Hay you wanna hang-out tommrow? Just you and me? or something?" Teresa looked at him for a moment. 'Is he asking me on a date? No no, We just met a few days ago. And besides, I wanna be single for a while and find my own boyfriend.' she thought.

"Hello? T?"

"Oh what? yeah sure just you an me tomorrow." She said.

Well over the next few days Gaston and Teresa hung out. Pretty soon everyone thought they became boyfriend and girlfriend. it wasn't true. They just were best friend and nothing more. After a month of GxT, Sabrina tried to hangout with her dad again. She spend time with the family (and mostly Aunt Billie) but wanted to be with her dad again. Every day after work (except Sundays,Mondays and Fridays when she had no work) she tried to hang out with her dad or at least talk to him. Every time she did either he didn't talk to her, didn't notice her, or just say 'Hold on a minute' which she started to get annoyed. The worst time ever was when he said 'Hold on a minute Lucy' LUCY! LUCY?! Who the heck is Lucy? It was just him and Sabrina in the room and he called her Lucy!

Soon after that she tried again to be with him.

_woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

Soon after another month Sabrina didn't like to be annoyed. She turned into 'Gaston Jr' and did stupid thing.

She climb to the top of the stair and jump to the chandler. When Gaston got in the room she called 'Hay dad! Look at me!' Gaston would look up and scream 'Sabrina! What are you doing?! Gwt now right now!' Sabrina then jumped down into Gaston's arms. He then lucture her about no doing that.

Another time she went to the top of the house, called him then jumped down. This time however Art got her and brought her down/ Gaston ran over and told her about not jumping from high places.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._  
She once tired to shoot her self out of a cannon and go through the glass. Laszlo saw this and cought her. He then told her not do to that stuff. Sabrina nodded and walked off mumbling 'I'll find a way'.

She then tried to steal his hat and distroy it. Gaston walked in and took it back. 'Don't steal anything Sabrina young lady' he said. Sabrina nodded and walked away.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

She missed seeing him some nights. 3 out of 7 night a week he come in and say goodnight. She then turned to Carl Jr. for help. He always told her to tell him. She always tried that plan and it never did work. She thought about telling some one but didn't.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

Sabrina liked Teresa. She really did. But everyday Teresa and Gaston would hang out. They were always together and nothing else seemed to matter to them. When Sabrina go to bed she didn't sleep, which caused red eyes, and she sleep during meals. At work she used at leat 22 coffee patches to stay awake. This caused her to have 264 percent of sugar. Which too much sugar caused her to get more tired. She had to stay home for a few days to get sleep.

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

Sabrina felt more sad then ever. She felt like Gaston didn't love her anymore. But she didn't pay that thought one bit and she used the words 'Keep Moving Forward' and 'Stay Gold'

A few days later Sabrina was walking with Aunt Billie (who was showing just a little bit) and thought of something.

She then ran to the cannon range and found Gaston. She went up and hugged him. "Dad I am so so sorry."

"About what?"

"I'm having a baby!" Gaston then smiled and laughed.

"Nice Sabrina, who's the dad? Carl Jr?"

"Uhhhh...yes..."

"Nice try Sabrina. You have to be at least 22 to have a baby. Doesn't work until then. Now go do something." He said walking out of the room. Sabrina huffed and started to sing her clam down song. **I don't know why you say goodbye I say Hello. Hello Hello. I don't know why you say goodbye I say Hello.**

I_'m just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Later that night Sabrina waited for Gaston to come in. As she did she thought some more.

"Carl Jr."

"Squeak."

"I can't talk to dad, but if I tell someone else then maybe they'll talk to him and he'll listen to them."

"SQEAK!" Carl jumped up and down on her bed.

When Sabrina woke up the next morning the whole family was out. it was Sunday so it was always busy. The only people home were Gaston, Sabrina, Carl and Carl Jr., Cornelius, and Laszlo.

Before Sabrina told someone she tried to talk to Gaston again. She found him in his room putting his hat on she went over and pulled his jump suite. "Oh hi Sabrina. Whats new?"

"Nothing. Can I tell you something?"

"Not now Brie, I have to go out for a while."

"But I need to tell someone."

"I'll listen later Brie."

"But its important!"

"Now now Sabrina." Sabrina didn't give in. "Dad! I need to tell you right now!" she yelled a little louder. Gaston shook his head at her. "Not now Sabrina. I have to go." He started to leave but Sabrina stopped him. "NO! RIGHT now I need to tell you something!"

"Not now Brie!"

"Yes now dad!"

"Not now Brie!" he yelled louder

"Yes now dad!" she yelled.

"Now now! Now go do something Lucy!" he yelled and left the room. Sabrina got annoyed again and was again called Lucy. She ran after him.

"NO DAD! STOP!"

"What now Lucy?!" Gaston had no thought to call her Sabrina. "Dad please I need to tell you something right now!"

"No! now go away Lucy! Leave me alone and shut the hell (sorry) up!" Gaston left the house. Sabrina stood there, pale, jaw opened. And tears in her eyes. She then ran out of the room and went to the closest room. The room where her second best-friend, who was a human, and in the family, slept in. Laszlo's room.

Laszlo was re-painting his room from dark blue, to army green. When he finished he sat down on his bed and smiled.

"Love army green." He said. The door then opened and Sabrina hugged his legs still crying. Laszlo looked shocked and picked her up.

"Hay, hay. Sabrina whats the matter? Why are you crying? Stop crying. Its gonna be okay." he said brushing back her hair to see her red eyes and pale face. Somehow everyone else who was at the house knew about this and came into the room.

"What happened?" Carl asked.

"I don't know. Sabrina just came in here crying about something. She won't say it." Laszlo said bouncing Sabrina a little.

"Sabrina, if there's a problem you gotta tell us. Family members help others." Cornelius said as Carl Jr went on his shoulder. After a few moments Laszlo handed Sabrina to him. A few seconds later Carl Jr took a CD from Carl's chest and played a song.

_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

I say high, you say low  
You say why, and I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello ...

Sabrina then stopped crying and dried her tears away. "Thanks Carl jr."

"Sabrina what happened?" everyone asked. Sabrina explained the whole story, Gaston calling her the wrong name, doing things to notice her, feeling un-loved by him, and yelling at her to shut up. When she finished the story she cried again and then left the room listening to 'Hello Goodbye' all the guys had to talk to Gaston.

A while later the whole family (except Gaston) came home, Sabrina went to work for a while and be home around 8:00 or so. The family explained the story. They had to tell Gaston when he came home.

"So vwait, Sabrina is being neglected by Gaston?" Billie asked. Cornelius nodded. "That is bad. he has to talk to her soon." Right then Gaston rushed into the house. He looked like he was crying for a while.

"Guys where's Sabrina?! I neglected for like two months and I have to talk to her right now!" He said in a rush talk. Art got him and sat him down. "Gaston she'll be back at eight. Why you neglect her for two months?"

"I...I...I d-don't know. When Teresa moved in we started to hangout everyday and I became addicted to it. I pretty soon forget about Sabrina. I'm a bad dad!" he cried.

"Gaston. I'm not sure if any mother you know had this quote or anything. But I do. 'What ever happened or happens, children come first.' I use that many times in life."

"Yeah, I never heard that. Now that I know I promise to never neglected Sabrina."

"Or call her Lucy. What call her Lucy anyways?" Spike asked.

"I had a friend names Lucy once when I was in kindergarden. I talked to her, then I started to hang-out with other kids, and she tried to keep me away from them. So I kept thinking that Sabrina was doing the same somehow."

"Is that why you said 'Leave me alone and shut the hell up' to her?" Franny asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." he said. After that the doorbell rang and Lefty got it. Lefty called Gaston. When Gaston got to the door a police man stood there with his hat off.

"Are you Gaston Fragmagucci?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a daughter names Sabrina Fragmagucci. Black hair, brown eyes. Puppy brown chocolate eyes, tiny like age 4 but is really 1?"

"Y-y-es." Gaston anserd slowly. "W-what happend?"

"I'm so sorry Mr.Fragmagucci." he said.

**CLIFF HANGER! What happend to the neglected Sabrina?**

**Win and you get a cookie!**

**The only way to win that cookie and see what happend to Sabrina is to review the story.**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold.**

**Ember411.**


	44. Oh no! Sabrina!

Thanks for the review! Keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: Anyone who is not in the movie "Meet The Robinsons' are my people.**

Where we last left off...

_Lefty called Gaston. When Gaston got to the door a police man stood there with his hat off._

_"Are you Gaston Fragmagucci?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you have a daughter names Sabrina Fragmagucci. Black hair, brown eyes. Puppy brown chocolate eyes, tiny like age 4 but is really 1?"_

_"Y-y-es." Gaston anserd slowly. "W-what happend?"_

_"I'm so sorry Mr.Fragmagucci." he said._

--

"It appears that she was walking home from visiting her friends from the orphanage. Just after work. Just as she turned a corner a car didn't see her in the dark. She was hit by the car and hurt herself pretty badly. She is now at General Hosp-"

Before the officer could finish Gaston ran past him and ran all the way to the hospital.

When he got inside he took a few breaths at the front desk. A lady with blond hair and blue eyes looked at him.

"yes sir? May I help you?" she asked eyeing him.

"Yes. Uh I'm Sabrina's dad."

"Sabrina...?"

"Fragmagucci." The nursed looked at him.

"Black hair, chocolate brown eyes. Tiny."

"Oh yes. The doctors are looking at her now. Please take a seat." The nurse said picking the phone up and dialed a number. _"Dr. Jo-Jo. Mr.Fragmagucci is here."_

When Gaston took a seat he wiped away his sweat from his frighting, pale, white skin. His hands trembled and shook as he bit his mouth. _'When she lives I'm going to aplogize so hard and truly that I know she'll forgive me. I hope.'_ Gaston said in hid mind wiping sweat away some more. When a doctor came out he looked at Gaston and came over.

"Gaston?"

"Yes?" Gaston looked up to see the doctor.

"Hi." He said taking his hand out to shake. "I'm Dr.Jo-Jo."

"Hi, Is...is Saabrina okay?"

"Fallow me." he said leading Gaston to a room full of x-rays. Gaston took his helmet off and placed it on a table. Dr.Jo-Jo took out a x-ray of Sabrina's brain.

"For where Sabrina was hit, it is easy to tell that her brain was mostly hit around the parts of speech, smell, a little bit of emotion, and then a lot of language. The other parts its a little hard to tell how bad it was damage."

"Do you know what time the crash happened?"

"Lets see, Saturday at 8:31 pm." he answerd. Gaston remembered that Sabrina stays out until nine o'clock. He going to tell her to be home by five for now on.

"So, is she okay?"

"Well...yes. Yes so far she is okay. But there is a chance she may not make it." Jo-Jo said causing Gaston's eyes to go wide open. "Wha-what?"

"There is a 99.999999 chance she will not make it. The age of the girl and everything is so young and is still growing stronger by the minute. but because of this deadly accident, well most of that strength had disappeared and has to build up again. Shes in a coma now. She'll wake up whenever, weeks, days, months, years." The doctor said as Gaston ran his hand threw his hair, still sweating just a little.

"You can go see her, shes in that room over there." Dr. Jo-Jo said pointing to a door down the hall. Gaston nodded and walked down the hall with his helemt in his hand.

--

When Gaston opened the door to the room he saw Sabrina on the bed with her eyes closed. She was still breathing but very slowly. her left arm was attached to some wires than went onto a computer that ran her heartbeat. She had two tube to her nose that made her breath for her until she could breath again. (I'm not a doctor for that when it comes to the brain!)

Sabrina's head was tide up in a wrap. Her clothing was in a different bag next to the bed. She was wearing a hospital gown that was too big for her, looked like a blanket for her. A wire was under the gown. Gaston walked over and looked where the wire was. he made a small gaphs when he saw the black and purple bruise on her ribs. Her ribs seemed to be broken so so badly. They were wrapped up but could still see some of the purple and black parts.

Gaston took the chair next to him and sat down. He put his hat on the table and took hold of Sabrina's soft hand in his. He then gingerly rubbed her fingers so careful. He dried away a few tears from his eyes and used his hand to brush back her hair. he then brushed Sabrina's cheek softly as he went up to her ear.

"Sabrina. Sabrina if you can hear me, its me. Dad. I know I haven't payed much attention to you for two months. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about that. Because of that, this caused it. I guess you were so mad at me that when you talked to your friends from the orphanage, you took the long way home. And well...this happened." he wiped away a tear from his eye. Some of the tears landed on Sabrina's cheek. Gaston then sang a song that he knew she would remember from everything.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. (x2)_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. _

_A la nanita nana nanita ella._

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea._

_A la nanita nana. Nanita Ella_.

**And just to be on the safe side, he then sang a song she enjoyed from the 60's:**

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

--

After a few hours of Gaston visiting he left to go home. It took him a long time to get there, thinking of how he treated Sabrina. When he got home he went to check on Carl jr. Who was asleep. Next to him in the cage was a picture of him and Sabrina. Under that was written: _A gray orphan mouse. Who needed a friend to talk to and live with. A orphan girl, who needed to talk to someone and help her in problems. Both found each other. Best friends 4ever. S+C.Jr 4Ever._

When Gaston left the room, full of memorys, he changed out of his clothes and into his PJ's he layed awake thinking of what he had done.

"If I didn't neglect her for these past months, I would had never yelled at her this morning. She then would come home right after work or call someone to pick her up. but instead, like me, she took her time to get home and now..." Gaston started to cry softly. He then pulled out from his draw next to him a picture of him and Sabrina. Both grinning like crazy Fragmagucci's they were. He put the picture on his chest and held it close to his heart. _"Please let her live."_ Gaston said.

_Gaston's DPOV (__**D**__ream __**P**__oint __**O**__f __**V**__iew)_

Gaston first dreamed of meeting Sabrina and getting to know her. Saying he loves her and stuff.

_" I wake up at like 2:55 this morning. But I normally wake up at like 5:30 or 6:00 am."_

_"I love you Sabrina"_

_"I love you to dad"_

_"I'll never forget you Sabrina. Your my first child I ever had. I'll never forget you. Ever." _

_--_

He then has the nightmare of him and Sabrina fighting in Paris.

_"STOP YELLING SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI!" _

_SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI GO TO BED RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE UNTIL WE GOT HOME! THEN WE HAVE SOME TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN WE GET HOME!"_

_HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER GOT ADOPTED BY YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY DAD!"_

_"WELL I WISH YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE LYING BRAT AND I WISH I NEVER ADOPTED YOU EITHER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT HEAVING YOU! I SHOULD HAVE GOT ANOTHER GIRL AT THE ORPHANAGE! OR A BOY! I WISH YOU DIED LIKE YOUR PARENTS DIED! IN A ROOM WITH A Smoke BOMB!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"_

_"I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD DROP DEAD!"_

_"YOU SHOULD DROP DEAD CHILD"_

_--_

Gaston and Sabrina make-up after he (and Teresa) saved her life.

_"No of course not. I love you with all my heart."_

_"No, your the only girl I wanted to adopt. Even if you were a boy, I still adopt you." _Gaston can see himself brush back his little girls wet black hair.

_"You still hate me? and wish I was never you dad?" Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "No. I still love you." _

_"You wish I died like my parents in a room with a smoke bomb? Or drop dead?" Gaston looked back at her with wide eyes. "No, I was just angry, and tired and not thinking clearly. I don't want you do die, ever in the world, or drop dead. Want me to drop dead?"_

_"Sabrina I love you so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If anything happens to you then I could never forgive myself. But when something does happen to you, I pray and wish with my heart and soul to make sure your alive. and live. Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"When I met you the day I was going to show the family to you, when I saw you got attacked, I thought something was wrong and wanted to find out what it was. Then back on the island when the wave came I thought I lost you at sea forever. But I never did. Nothing stopped us from being together." He said hugging his little girl._

_--_

He then sees her telling about Ben and Galleria

_"What? What happened?"_

_"Ben and Galleria are out of jail and they gonna find a girl and get her money. Then once they finish her they gonna get me next." Sabrina said. "ok me, Carl JR. and Jake went to get chocolate. We got french chocolate in 'Cocos' office. Jake went some where then 'Coco' came into the room, kicked him out, she talked on the phone-"_

_"Where were you?"_

_"Under the table. So she talked to Ben about the plans of getting married to some girl for her money or something, then I saw Gallerias face. Once she left the room I came here with Jake and here I am telling the whole story!" she said in a breath._

_"Honey, french chocolate makes people go crazy. Mice too."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Ben and Galleria are in jail sweetie. Nothings going to happen to you. I think you need a rest." he said brushing away her hair._

_"But dad I really did see her. I really did. She gonna get money, get whatever I have, and then she is and Ben are going to take over the whole world!" Sabrina then quickly grabbed his shoulders. "We got to stop them before they find the girl!" she shook him._

_Gaston took his hands off her and looked at her in they eye. "Sabrina. Look me in the eye. Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to happen to you. Ben and Galleria are in jail. They can't get out of jail. And even if they did escape they tell us-"_

_"Dad. They got out."_

_"I wasn't finished Sabrina. If they did escape the police would tell us to so we be careful of who are with. Go to your room and take nap. I think that calm you down for a while."_

_--_

He then read the fake latter he gotton of Sabrina's death.

_Dear Mr. Gaston Fragmagucci._

_This is the governor of Scotland. It is my action that you have... er had a child named Sabrina Fragmagucci. It is my deepest sorry to tell you that Sabrina had just past away. Doctors have tried everything to save her life. Nothing was good enough to save her life. We are terrible sorry for you and your whole family. We had a doctor tell us she had died of pneumonia. While she had pneumonia she had a terrible cold which made it worst for her since her body had to get use to the weather here._

_We are terrible terrible terrible sorry for you Mr.Fragmagucci. But we had to in from you about this since you are. . partly her second father._

_With all Due sorriness_

_Governor William. The third._

--

Getting the call came next.

"Hello?"

_"AHHHHHHH!! NO STOP!! HELLO IS GAS..( Bad connection sound)...There?!" came a worried voice._

"Is who here? sorry wrong number" Gaston stated putting the phone down.

_"NO STOP GASTON!!"_

He herd his name and picked it back up.

"Uh. . . Gaston here. Who's this?"

_"ITS..(Bad connection)"_

"I'm sorry I'm having a bad connection with you"

_"SABRINA!"_

_"_Huh?"

_"Its ME SABRINA!!"_

"Sure it is. Shes back from the living dead" Gaston said rolling his eyes.

_"DAD ITS ME SABRINA! I.(Bad connection sound again) 'LP!"_

"Kelp? Look I don't know who you are but I have no-"

_"GASTON ITS ME SABRINA I NEED HELP!!" " There's she is get her!" came a nearby voice._

_"I'll call back again when time is free!!" and with that said the phone died out._

"Uh. . . ok. . . random moment" Gaston said putting the phone down again.

1 hour later:

**"Hello?"**

_"GASTON BRIE AGAIN!"_

"ok listen here Buster-"

"Woof?"

"No not you buster." Buster walked away

"Listen Buster im in no mood for a joke! Im in a bad mood right now! Go call 'Moe's ' and prank him like on The Simpsons! BUT don't call here!" Gaston yelled on the phone.

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. All he herd was a voice yellin at the person on the phone.

_"NO ! STOP IT! Gaston its really me! Sabrin-_ (bad connection sound) _need help Fast_!"

"Look here I said call Moe's place and make fun of him!" Gaston yelled putting the phone down.

3 seconds later the phone rang and he picked it up again. "What!"

"_Dad its me Sabrina You gotta belive me! I need your help! You see Ben and Galleria-( Bad Sound) evil"_

"Yeah sure 'Sabrina' Ben and Galleria Winthrop are the birth parents of Sabrina who used to be my daughter but now shes not. And now Shes dead! Shes in heaven and shes dead! I never wanted to loose her but now shes dead!

AND IF YOU KEEP CALLING THIS HOUSE AND CALL YOURSELF SABRINA IM GONNA HAVE THE POLICE TRACE THIS CALL! SO BE QUITE!!" Gaston yelled again and slammed the phone on the phone bed or what ever its called.

--1 hour later--

Hello?" he said in a angry voice hoping that this isn't that stupid person from earlier.

_"Your middle name is Mario. Arts is Lugie. Franny's is Peach. Your last names are Fragmagucci. Except Franny is now Franny Robinson. You live with 14 people. Including you that's 15 members of the household. You look like Elvis Presley. Some people say Art sounds like Adam West,Which I do believe. The fallowing names are in the family._

_Petunia Robinson. Fritz Robinson. Tallulah Robinson. Lazslo Robinson. Joe Robinson. Billie Robinson.Lucille Robinson. Bud Robinson. Cornelius Robinson. Franny Robinson. Wilbur Robinson. Art Fragmagucci. Gaston Fragmagucci. Spike.Dimitri. Carl. Tiny." _Came the voice.

Gaston was totally flipping out. He felt like he was in one of those movie where a random stranger who you don't know randomly calls your house and says stuff about you that is true. Gaston's face was a little pale and he had a flipped out look on his face.

"ok who are you and how did you know that?"

_"HELLO! Its me Sabrina Fragmagucci. Your daughter!"_

"ok man sure. If your really 'Sabrina' tell me. What is my greatest time record in the Train vs. Cannon race?"

_"23.7"_

"Uh ok that was a easy one here's the real question." (Ha this person will never get this) "If your the real Sabrina only you will know this answer to this question."

_"ok"_

"ok on September 28th 2010, Which one of my family members did I meet. And they stayed until December 12th?"

_"Talllulah."_

"Uh?!"

"_Tallulah"_

"When I was 6 years old what happened to me?"

_"You jumped off a roof and you broke your leg and sprained a wrist."_

There was a few moment of silence. Gaston had water in his eyes. "Sa. . Sa_brina?_" he said in a soft loud whisper.

_"DAD! Finally you get it!"_

"OmG Sabrina What happened? Your alive? Where are you? SABRINA I MISS YOU! You should see me right now im crying over the phone of happiness."

_"Dad its ok. I'm in major crises right now though."_

"Honey what happend" Gaston was partly Sabrina father so he could still call her honey.

He then herd from the other side a raging voice yellin' "**GET HER! SABRINA'S OVER THERE! GET HER YOU FOOLS!"**

_"Oh boy... Uh Gaston I gotta go. AAHHHHHHHHHHH STOP DON'T SHOOT! Dad Scott land. Drummond Castle. BYE!" _Sabrina said hanging up.

"WAIT! Sabrina wait a min young lady"

_--_

_"Are you Gaston Fragmagucci?"_ A officer asked.

_"Yes."_

_"Do you have a daughter names Sabrina Fragmagucci. Black hair, brown eyes. Puppy brown chocolate eyes, tiny like age 4 but is really 1?"_

_"Y-y-es." Gaston anserd slowly. "W-what happend?"_

_"I'm so sorry Mr.Fragmagucci." he said._

_--_

Gaston then started to dream something, not from his view. he wasn't even around that time. It was Sabrina with a bunch of kids. And A tall lady.

_"OH SO AFTER FEEDING YOU AND CARING FOR YOU! Y'ALL THROW ME DOWN THE STAIRS...ER I'M SORRY THE FLOOR!!" She screamed at everyone._

_"Whatta meam care for us!? you made us eat left over meatloaf! you made us clean the whole place!" Some kids screamed._

_"Your nothing but a bad person!" screamed Sabrina._

Hanagan(Evil) turned her way. She picked up Sabrina who was now pleading for her dear sake life. "No no no! please please please! Im sorry. Im sorry please don't hurt me!" She repeated over. "Oh my Sabrina why would I hurt you? I fell by accadient." she said.

_She turned to all the other kids. " NOW THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! INCLUDING YOU SABRINA! IF YOU ALL ARN'T NICE TO ME THE FALLOWING THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU ALL!" She yelled._

_"FIRST I'LL SLAP THE CHILD REPENTANTLY" (Slaps Sabrina's face wicked hard her face is red)_

_"THEN I'LL GIVE THE CHILD A BLACK EYE ON BOTH EYES! BOTH WICKED HARD!" (Punches Sabrina's eye wicked hard. Then to the other)_

_"Please. . . Ms. Hanagin. . . Stop hurtin me. . . please" Sabrina said through her tears._

_"THEN I'LL THROW THEM HARD ON THE FLOOR AND KICK THEM IN THE TUMMY AND BACK!"_

_AFTER THAT I'LL HIT THERE HEAD TO GIVE THEM A BLOODY MOUTH AND BLOODY NOSE!"_

_--_

"NO!! STOP IT!!" Gaston woke up in a cold sweat. He felt the sweat from his face and body. It was all sticky and stuck to the sheets. he got up and used the bathroom to wash his face. After that he saw it was 5:00. Well, he was wide awake now. He took a long shower and dried his hair. When he got to the kitchen he made some coffee and drank it. The rest of the family soon a woke with him.

They all were dressed and sat down in silence. No one talked to the other, no fights started. Everyone just ate their eggs and toast. When they finished a screaming kid echoed the house. The family looked where the sound came from. it was Billy-Boy with skates on.

"Hi people!" he shouted as he landed on Arts back. "Sorry Art."

"Its fine Billy." Art sighed. The rest of the family said hi to Billy.

"Well, hello people. I'm not Billy. I'm Billy-Boy. Billie is the one in the greens dress with black pants. Shes the one with twins-"

"Don't. Remind me," Billie groaned. "I've so glad that I'm having twins, I vwant this baby carrying stuff to be over."

"How long have you been preg.?"

"Next vweek vwill be four months. Argg! I HATE HAVING TWINS!" Billie screamed as a little Carl picked up her plate and Billie screamed out of the room. Joe finished his and fallowed Billie.

"okay the. Mood swings much? Anyways, what did I come here for? Uh..let me think." Billy-Boy scratched his head. After three minutes he took Tallulah's toast and started to eat it. "Oh right! Now I remember what I came for-"

"Oh joy! my toast can bring back Billy-Boys memory!" Tallulah joked.

"YEAH! okay first, Tallulah what was the math homework?"

"Pg 34-35. All problem except number 2-5 on pg 35." She said as he wrote it down.

"Thanks. okay I already asked Billie about the twins, uh...And the HW for English?"

"Write on Billy-Boys head and have it say 'I'm Billy-Bob-Billy-Bob-Billy-Bob-Billy-Bob-Billy-Bobby Thomas."

"No. I'm serious."

"Write about the war between Japan and the United States. Atleast five paragraphs."

"Alright. Thanks, Wilbur good luck at the game tonight."

"Thanks!" Wilbur said with food in his mouth. Causing Franny to slap his arm.

"Right, Laszlo good luck at the art show tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Right. And before I leave I say to Gaston, I heard about Sabrina and I promise that every night I will pray for her to get stronger and fight for life! LIVE LIFE! LIVE LIFE 4EVER!" Billy-boy said giving a high-5 to Gaston then cheered off the scean.

--

When Gaston finished breakfast he went to vist Sabrina again. When he got there his parents were there. His mother came over and slapped his face.

"Gaston! Come potreste gridare al vostro proprio bambino come quello?" (**How could you scream at your own child like that?) **Gaston rubbed his cheek and sighed. When his mom was mad at anyone, she yell in Italian if they spoke Italian.

"Mama! Come avete saputo?!" he asked (**How did you know?!)**

"So perché Franny mi ha detto!" ( **I know because Franny told me!)**

"Gaston, questo desidero che imparati eravate un errore. Ma so che che rinvierete alla durata di Sabrina quando esce di quella base." His dad said placing his hand on Gaston's shoulder (**Gaston, this I wish that it learns to you were an error. But I know that you will send back to the duration of Sabrina when exits of that bed)**

Gaston nodded as his parents went over to Sabrina and kissed her head goodbye. When they left he pulled over the chair and sat down again. He held and rubbed her hand again and kissed her head lightly.

"Sabrina. I know that your going to make it. I really do know that. I'm wishing with all my heart and soul that you do the fallowing things. Keep Moving Forward and also. Stay Gold." Gaston said as he rubbed her cheek once. He then went up to her ear and sang the same two songs from yesterday.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. (x2)_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. _

_A la nanita nana nanita ella._

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora._ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea._

_A la nanita nana. Nanita Ella_.

**So Happy Together: By the Turtles.**

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

--

After a while the doctors came in, checked her, then left. No sooner after that some family came by. Like Gaston's mother, the women (mostly Petunia) slapped him. Tallulah just hit his shoulder, black, and with her mothers permission Tallulah slapped his face. When they left the men came in and did the same.

Wilbur snuck in Carl Jr. for him to vist. They sat around for a while and talked about men stuff. When they all left Violet. Jonathan, and Handy, Bacon, and Camilla came to vist.

"Hay Gaston anotone ever said that you look like-"

"Elvis?"

"No."

"Woody from Toy Story?"

"No. Evel Knievel." Camilla said showing him a picture of Evel Knievel. "Both cannon lovers. HA LOL!" Gaston smiled looking at Knievel. They somehow looked alike but not completely alike. When the kids left some other visted her for a while. When the doctor came in he wanted to talk to Gaston alone in the room. The others waited outside.

"okay, we did another scan of her brain. The language is getting a litte better. But the brain is still terribly damaged. Her emtions, and fingers arn't getting better though. They seem to be going slower then anything."

'I wonder if her emtions part of the brain is using memory of the past two months' Gaston thought.

"And then the part of the brain that controls her neck, face, and arms they seem to be going slower then the emotions and fingers." Dr. Jo-Jo said.

"Dose this mean...?" Gaston had to ask the question.

"Like I said yesterday, theres a 99.999999 chance she may not make it. 1 percent of a chance she will make it." Dr.Jo-Jo said taking the x-ray off the light. Gaston nodded lightly as the doctor left the room. Gaston sat back down and kissed Sabrina's head lightly.

--

Over the next month Gaston didn't do anything else. He just go and sit next to Sabrina until he had to leave. He always sang her to 'A la nanita nana' and 'So Happy Together' hoping she would keep moving forward and stay gold to live again. At home Gaston would stay in his room for the whole day. When it was dinner the family let him eat in his room and then he would come out to put his plate away. At night he sometimes go in Sabrina's room to watch Carl Jr. sleep and/or look at the picture Carl Jr. had with him. In his room, when he slept he wake up In a cold sweat. Then he also go thought a photo ablum and review the pictures from the past. Once in a while at the hospital and at the house he have flashbacks of random good things.

_Meeting Sabrina._

_Finding out Sabrina's secret._

He then remember bad memory's

_Sabrina's 'Birth parent'_

_Finding out Sabrina is dead. A lie_

The more good

_Saving Sabrina._

_Sabrina, Wilbur, and Carl Jr. Go back in the past to se her birth parents._

Then more bad

_She find out that her birth parents died to save her life._

After another month. He soon came into the stage at living at the hospital. he would almost never leave Sabrina's side. Dr. Jo-Jo would come in and tell him whats better or whats worse.

"The neck, arms, hand, fingers, balance, and emotions are getting worse everyday. But her smell and launage are trying to get better. Vision, face, and hand skills, and legs are hard to tell if getting better."

Gaston kept thinking that she wouldn't make it. but he then thought she will make it.

"I have to Keep Moving Forward. I have to Stay Gold." he always said.

--

After a few weeks Gaston was just leaving the hospital when he notice that the heartbeat was making the lines go up and down crazy. he rushed to Sabrina's side quickly and rubbed her head.

"Sabrina! Sabrina please please keep moving forward! Please please _please_ stay gold!" He said as the lines went more crazy.

"Keep Moving Forward Sabrina. Stay Gold Sabrina! Keep Moving Forward Sabrina. Stay Gold Sabrina!" he said quickly. The lines went more faster and more crazy like the hurricane he was in when going to France. The line then stopped. it was flat line. Nothing moved.

--

"NO!!" Gaston screamed waking up. he then notice he was on the couch of the Robinson house. He looked around to see Sabrina staring at him.

"Dad, its just a movie. Of course Wilbur Robinson saves the day. Just like my cousin Wilbur, he always says 'The is a excellent question' then he always says 'Wilbur Robinson saves the day!'" Sabrina said. Gaston shot up quickly and hugged her to death.

"Oh god Sabrina I just had the worst nightmare ever! You were dead!"

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME DEAD?!"

"NO!"

Sabrina looked at him quickly. She then sighed and ran out of the room. Gaston fallowed quickly to the front yard.

He saw a car coming at Sabrina. Gaston rushed to save her. but the car got Sabrina.

"NOOOO!!"

--

"NOOO!!" Gaston woke up to the hospital room again. he saw a nurse look at him.

"Sir, you have to leave now."

"Oh. oh okay thanks." Gaston said getting up. He kissed Sabrina's head and then left. When he got home it was midnight, so he went right to bed.

He started to have a nightmare again from the other night.

--

He then read the fake latter he gotton of Sabrina's death.

_Dear Mr. Gaston Fragmagucci._

_This is the Governor of Scotland. It is my attion that you have... er had a child named Sabrina Fragmagucci. It is my deepest sorry to tell you that Sabrina had just past away. Doctors have tried everything to save her life. Nothing was good enough to save her life. We are terrible sorry for you and your whole family. We had a doctor tell us she had died of pneumonia. While she had pneumonia she had a terrible cold which made it worst for her since her body had to get use to the weather here._

_We are terrible terrible terrible sorry for you Mr.Fragmagucci. But we had to in from you about this since you are. . partly her second father._

_With all Due sorriness_

_Governor William. The third._

_--_

He then has the nightmare of him and Sabrina fighting in Paris.

_"STOP YELLING SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI!" _

_SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI GO TO BED RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE UNTIL WE GOT HOME! THEN WE HAVE SOME TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN WE GET HOME!"_

_HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER GOT ADOPTED BY YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY DAD!"_

_"WELL I WISH YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE LYING BRAT AND I WISH I NEVER ADOPTED YOU EITHER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVING YOU! I SHOULD HAVE GOT ANOTHER GIRL AT THE ORPHANAGE! OR A BOY! I WISH YOU DIED LIKE YOUR PARENTS DIED! IN A ROOM WITH A SMOKE BOMB!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY CHILD!"_

_"I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD DROP DEAD!"_

_"YOU SHOULD DROP DEAD CHILD"_

_--_

Gaston and Sabrina make-up after he (and Teresa) saved her life.

_"No of course not. I love you with all my heart."_

_"No, your the only girl I wanted to adopt. Even if you were a boy, I still adopt you." _Gaston can see himself brush back his little girls wet black hair.

_"You still hate me? and wish I was never you dad?" Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "No. I still love you." _

_"You wish I died like my parents in a room with a smoke bomb? Or drop dead?" Gaston looked back at her with wide eyes. "No, I was just angry, and tired and not thinking clearly. I don't want you do die, ever in the world, or drop dead. Want me to drop dead?"_

_"Sabrina I love you so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If anything happens to you then I could never forgive myself. But when something does happen to you, I pray and wish with my heart and soul to make sure your alive. and live. Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"When I met you the day I was going to show the family to you, when I saw you got attacked, I thought something was wrong and wanted to find out what it was. Then back on the island when the wave came I thought I lost you at sea forever. But I never did. Nothing stopped us from being together." He said hugging his little girl._

_--_

_" NOW THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! INCLUDING YOU SABRINA! IF YOU ALL AIN'T NICE TO ME THE FALLOWING THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU ALL!" _She yelled.

_"FIRST I'LL SLAP THE CHILD REPENTANTLY" (Slaps Sabrina's face wicked hard her face is red)_

_"THEN I'LL GIVE THE CHILD A BLACK EYE ON BOTH EYES! BOTH WICKED HARD!" (Punches Sabrina's eye wicked hard. Then to the other)_

_"Please. . . Ms. Hanagin. . . Stop hurtin me. . . please" _Sabrina said through her tears.

_"THEN I'LL THROW THEM HARD ON THE FLOOR AND KICK THEM IN THE TUMMY AND BACK!"_

_AFTER THAT I'LL HIT THIRE HEAD TO GIVE THEM A BLOODY MOUTH AND BLOODY NOSE!_

--

"AHHHH!! STOP IT NO!!" Gaston woke up in a cold sweat. He felt the sweat from his face and body. It was all sticky and stuck to the sheets. he got up and used the bathroom to wash his face. After that he saw it was 5:00. Well, he was wide awake now. He took a long shower and dried his hair.

After a while he was heading to the hospital when Billie and Teresa stopped him.

"Gaston. when you get there put this on Sabrina's neck." Teresa said handing him a necklace she took off. it was the necklace with the 'G' on it and 'Love' on it.

"In my country, vwhen someone had been in ze hospital for a long time, vwe do this for them." Billie then went on her tip toes and kissed Gaston's lips for two minutes. When she pulled away she said, "Just give her that kiss."

Gaston started at Billie. "What. WAS THAT?!"

"A good luck kiss. Like the one you gave me, Franny, and Teresa on our vwedding days. You know, one of the kisses is a good luck kiss or something." Billie said holding her six month pregnant belly. Gaston nodded and then left.

When he got there he went to Sabrina's room. Same as it had been everyday. Bright, white walls, white sheets, a missing Sabrina from bed, the flowers-wait!

A missing Sabrina from bed?

Gaston scratched his head the smiled. Maybe she gotton better.

"YES!" he shouted.

"Yes what?" Dr. Jo-Jo asked walking by Gaston. Gaston turned around and hugged the doctor.

"Oh! Dr.Jo-Jo! its a miracle that Sabrina got better!" Gaston shouted happily while grinning widely. The doctor had wide eyes and got out of the hug. "Riiiiggghhhttt." He said slowly. Gaston looked at him.

"What?"

"Please sit." Gaston sat down on a chair. He started to turn pale.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Fragmagucci. This morning at 2:30 in the morning a nurse and I went to check on Sabrina. While checking her brain everything seemed to be going down. All the skills she needs to live-"

"Well its okay," Gaston interrupted. "I can teach her everything again. I wont mind changing diapers, feeding her then wiping her face, I guess giving her a bath in my bathroom sink." Gaston smiled

"No, no Gaston. I mean her brain died." Gastons smile went away. "Wha-what?!" Gaston aske standing up quickly.

"Her brain died. And as everyone knows you need a brain to live. The brain controls everything. I'm so sorry Gaston."

Gaston sat down in the chair. he dropped the necklace and bended down to out his face in his hands. He started to cry heuristically in his eyes.

Now, Sabrina Elizabeth was gone. Forever.

--

**Review please.**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold.**

**Ember411.**

**R.I.P: Sabrina Elizabeth Fragmagucci.**


	45. Magic?

**Okay, thanks for the last reviews.**

**Chapter 45: Do you Believin Magic?**

**Authors Note: Anyone whos isn't from Meet The Robinsons, are my people.**

**Except Rob Thomas. hes everyones person.**

--

Over the past few days after Sabrina's death, the family didn't do much other then get a funeral ready. No inventions or testing inventions, no clothing making, no paiting, or music, Cannon vs Train, dancing and everything else the family dose.

Spike and Dimtri had Carl Jr. with them all the time. The three of them had nothing to do, but Carl Jr. didn't want to be alone in his best friends room while it was quite and empty. "I miss Sabrina." Spike said. "Yeah I know right. Nothing is new unless Sabrina is around. Not even a doorbell." Dimtri said and did a sigh. "Squeak. Sqeak Squeak." which meant 'I also agree with you two plants.

Art still went to work, just on breaks he sit down and remember the times he and Sabrina went on delverys, made pizza, or slap pizza on Gastons face then run away from him! " I'll miss you, my little cheese pizza girl"

Franny, Fankie and the frongs played nothing. Sometimes they tried to sing songs from the 60's or a sad one but nothing would help them. "I miss da' littda girl. Boyz at her funeral we give her da most respect we ever gave anyone. Right?" Fankie asked.

"Right!" The frogs said. Franny just smiled and looked at a photo of her and Sabrina forcing Wilbur to watch 'My little pony' and every Barbie movie ever made as punishment for paint the cannon rang pink. "Nothing gonna be musical without Sabrina. I love you my little Gabriella."

Corenlius couldn't think of anything to work on. He stayed in the lab all morning remembering everything. Like Violet, Sabrina loved to test out inventions to get shocked or tickled by something. Techanilly, whenever she smiled at his inventions he knew he made her happy, and when the invention was working right he knew that she helped him keep moving forward. "I miss you little Walt Disney." calling her by a nickanme he called her.

Laszlo and Tallulah didn't fight so much. They didn't even talk to the other 4 out of 7 days a week. When they did talk they talked about how Sabrina did crazy things to be funny, or use her dicanory brain to help others. Even her lack of luck or, not so good luck helped them in problems. Laszlo and her were best-friends. After Sabrina became Gaston's best-friend/child she and Laszlo loved to joke about things, have creative color mind. Even though Sabrina couldn't think of many clor combos other then black and a color. Only Laszlo could do that. "Everything is gray and dull. No fun colors. No little rainbow girl."

Tallulah couldn't think of anything to do on her days. She just sit and do nothing. She go look at some old magazines and look at all the dresses and skirts and shirt with shorts and pants. But inside her head she could hear the voice 'I like them both, But which do you like?' or sometimes 'I like them all, but which is your favorite' sometimes even. 'All so pretty. I love them all but which is your favorite color. Or whats your mood now?'. Tallulah missed hearing that little voice helping her chose the clothes to wear on any occation. "I miss you Anna Sui." she said.

Buster, Abella, Cannon, Theo, Holly, and Gaelle sat in the dog house and chew on a toy or a tail. Sometimes a ear. At night all of them would sit infront of the house and howl at the moon. It was theiry cry of missing Sabrina.

Joe and Billie missed her. They didn't do anything. Joe would just workout while Billie sat near him and read a book about twins. She really wanted these kids to come out early. She hate being big and as she says 'Fat' all the time.

Fritz and Petunia didn't fight so much a lot. They would just sit outside and watch the the wind blow. They would also just talk about random thing to get Sabrina off their mind. Tiny and lefty did this with them also.

Wilbur and Carl would just sit around the house. This Wilbur was not the Wilbur Robinson we love, but the Wilbur who was sad and depressed to miss his little mini girl self. Always doing nothing. Just sitting and sitting and listening to music with Carl. Nothing made them both happy. "I wish I could go back in time to save Sabrina, but I don't know where she was. I also do have the strangth to get into the Time Michine." Wilbur said.

"Little buddy, sometimes things like this happen and you gotta let them happen." Carl said hugging Wilbur tightly.

Teresa wouldn't sleep at all. She felt like this was her fault. She knew it was her fault. If she didn't hang out with Gaston everyday and chill with him, He would had never yelled at her and then this wouldn't happen. She would go to the dinner table and eat anything. She just sits outside the gates of the masion and crys her heart out. She loved Sabrina so much. They talked early in the morning and later at night, they both loved mice while other girls screamed their heads off. Joke around about Gaston in his past and in the present. They both loved the french singer Étienne. They both could speak french and had the same tast in food. Except Teresa loved cherrys sodas while Sabrina hated that. Sabrina liked the tast of chocolate ice cream. Teresa didn't love it, she just thought it tasted werid. "I miss you, moi amis. I'll never forget you." she say to the sky. There is a song that she sings just to make herself fell a little better.

--

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

Chorus

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Chorus

Gaston was the worst of all! He called himself a terrible father, a terrible son and uncle. He would never leave his room to eat anything. Everything he did he would just have memorys of Sabrina and the past. He never changed his clothes but did take showers. He stay in his PJ's all day and just shoot meatballs out of cannons. He couldn't he sleep at night without having a nightmare. He never wanted to sleep without Sabrina. Sabrina was his dreams. His everything to him. Nothing else matters to him in the world then his little baby/toddler/child girl. His little black hair chocolate brown eye puppy smiley face, sunshine face girl. The only song he played in his room was 'I am a Rock' by Simon And Garfunkel

_A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries_

_.--_

This song really toutched him so

badly. Everyone else who knew Sabrina , her firends at the orphanage, Tallulah three friends, Wilburs friends, Laszlo frinds, and their familys all missed her so badly. Even if they didn't know her in person, they knew her.

--

Over the past few weeks the family wore all black clothing. They missed the little Fragmagucci girl. On March 25th (tell me if thats wrong!) the family went to vist Sabrina a few days before the funeral. They came in all black and gave her a kiss on the head. It was a wake. The friends came by and all brushed her hair and/or cheek. When they finshed they went to the graveyard to find a spot for Sabrina to be burried in. They found a hill right under a tree and it was a perfect place to bury a loved one. A while after that Gaston and some other went to see Sabrina again in the casket. Everyone else went home.

Gaston, Art, Rob, Kerry, and Belinda (who moved into an apartment with her boyfriend in downtown) all looked down at little Sabrina. Sabrina was dressed in a blue dress with her hair flowing in diffirent parts of the casket. In her floded hands she held a white flower. Around her neck Gaston replaced her gloden heart, with a cross. He wanted to keep something for Sabrina. Her sneakers were replaced by black slip on silk china shoes. Her knee high socks were still the same. They added a little bit of eyeliner on her and pink blush.

The casket she was in was all white around her. The pillow her head was on was even white. Some pictures lyed next to her. Each photo was a pictur of her and a friend or family member. One photo had the whole family in it. Another photo was a picture of her and her fridns from the orphange. Some other were just random pictures of her and Carl Jr. And some pictures were of Rob Thomas and Billy-Boy Thomas. The kids at 6th street found a picture of Jack and Aqua Black with Mike in it. They threw that in also. They also found a peace necklace and put that around her. Everyone cryed at Sabrina.

Art held onto Belinda in a embrace hug. Both criying softly. Rob and Kerry cried and hugged softly. The both loved her as their own daughter. Gaston went on his knees and cried softly at her head.

A few days later, when it was time for the funeral everyone sat infront of the church. The preist began.

"Today, we gather here to bless the child, Sabrina Fragmagucci. She died young and beautiful. We all miss her so much." He went on and on about everything. When each member went up and said something they all cried out the tears and kissed Sabrina's head once more for the final time. When it was time for the bury everyone cried some more as they opend the casket for everyone. Rob got up and took a microphone. It was a privet funeral for friends and family only so they didn't have camras everywhere. Rob then spoke.

"I love Sabrina. She was like my second child. My own little girl I loved how she liked all kinds of music and that she enjoyed music. She always loved listening to my songs and here a message I give out. I dedicate this song for Sabrina. And for Gaston. I want you and your family to do the fallowing thing. Keep Moving Forward. Keep moving forward and stay gold. Never give in for anything. or anyone." Rob said as he was handed his guitar. The backround musc began as he played the strings.

_Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
You will only just remember how it feels_

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain

Everyone starts to cry at the song. Even Rob while singing and trying not to chock his words out.

Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine,  
Till you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain

All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain

Yeah, oh they still remain  
These little wonders  
All these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders  
Still remain

--

As the song ended everyone cried some more and blew noses. Everyone else took their turns. When the funeral was almost over everyone sang 'God bless you' and they watched the casket go in the ground. As everyone left with tears and brocken hearts the casket diggers were filling up the hole. Sabrina will always be with them.

Later that day when dinner came Gaston and Teresa had the faith to eat with the family. Everyone sat in slience and ate slowly. When they finshed they all went to bed. Gaston and Teresa went in the living room to watch a movie. As they waited for it to start Teresa tried to get Gaston to speak.

"So. What you doing?"

"Watching a movie with you. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." She said. Gaston then notice a heart shaped diamond ring on her.

"Okay, who the heck are you marrying Teresa? Adam West?" He said as they both laughed. Teresed shook her head at that question. "No no. Carlos gave this to me."

"Who?" Gaston asked as he drank some water.

"Carlos, My boyfriend since Febuary 14 silly. We met in December that day before Jaunary 2038." She said. Gaston looked wide eyed as his heart brock.

'Great, I invite her to live in the house, and shes has a boyfriend? First I lost my baby girl, now I lose my ex-girl?' he said. 'Kick her out of the house Gaston! This is why you should had never let her live here!' his mind said.

'No no Gaston. If she has a boyfriend that makes her happy then let her have a boyfriend that makes her happy." his heart and soul said. Gaston forced a smile and hugged her. "That great Teresa. i'm happy for you."

"Thanks." She sad as they watched the movie.

--

Five hours later:

When Gaston woke up to see the movie credits just finish he looked at his watch. it was midnight. He felt a warm breath come across his chest. When he looked he saw that it was Teresa with her head on his chest. She was snuggled up close to him as she slept. Gaston smiled as he turned off the t.v and pulled the blankt over them.

When he fell asleep he woke up again to be sitting in his jump suite and helmet on him. he was sitting on a couch. Then two people came over to them. A man with black hair and big green eyes. A women with brown hair and brown eyes. They both were holding hands.

"Gaston, first off we want to thank you for taking care of Sabrina. We know that your doing the best. We also want you to know that we are proud that are daughter found a family." The brunette said.

"Me? Sabrina? How?" Gaston asked.

"I'm Jack Black-" Gaston started to laugh at the name. "Thats right. Keep laughing. I'm the spy not the rock star!" Gaston stopped and shook his hand.

"And I'm Aqua Black." she said shaking Gastons hand. "Well, I know where Sabrina gets her beauty from." he said making Aqua giggle. "Thanks."

"So, your not mad at me?"

"Well. I'm pretty mad at you for not giving attention to Sabrina," Jack said.

"But you learned your mistake. Now go get Sabrina Gaston!" Aqua said. Gaston started at her. "Say what Aqua?"

"Save her! Shes alive in the casket! We made her sleepwalk, or I call it 'Dead Walk' to get that breathing invention-"

"The breath?"

"Yeah. We made her get that, so then later when they close the casket she will brethe, just still be knock out. Then we waited until you were asleep to tell you this. now get her!" Aqua said. Gaston smiled and stood up.

"I'm dreaming this! Shes dead!"

"No I'm not! Dad get me please!" said her voice from a far off distance. Gaston looked around for her.

"Gaston. Go get her! Please do it for us? do it for her?" jack asked. Gaston smaled a sad face and looked at them. Aqua made puppy eyes and hugged him.

"Fine. Make it rain thought so it can be eaiser for me to dig. I'll tell her you said hi." Gaston said. The parents agreed to this.

--

When Gaston woke up to thunder and lighting he looked at the clock. 12:30 midnight. He carefully got out of the bed and lyed Teresa back down with the covers on her still. He then went to Bud and Luiclle's room and got a shovel from the closet. He tehn got his rain coat on and ran to 'Todayland Gravyard' he got there quickly and went up to Sabrina's grave. The soil was wet and good for digging. Gaston looked around for police and non were in site. He started to dig.

Because the ground was wet it was quick to Sabrina's casket. Gaston opend the casket. He smiled as he saw the breather invention on her mouth. Gaston picked up Sabrina and placed the golden necklace around her. He was about to take it off her then thunder snapped near him. He tired it three time. Thunder snapped at him three tmies. The third time a message said 'Keep it on her mouth Gaston!'

"Okay then." Gaston shook Sabrina a little. She shook her lightly and kised her cheek, mouth, head and went on with this for a few minutes. As morning came Gaston got tired but kept going on.

"Come on Sabrina. Please come back to life." Gaston begged. Jst as he said these words Sabrina's eyes started to flutter. Gaston smiled and shook her lightly again. He could see those chocolate brown eyes come alive again. Thunder zapped the invention off her mouth as she took her first air like a newborn baby dolphin. She slowly got her color back. She was a freakishly pale body now returning into a non-freakishly pale body. When her eyes fully opend she looked around and saw Gaston.

"Dad?" she asked in a weak voice as it kept raining on them. Gaston smiled and hugged her.

"Yes! Yes my little girl its me! Dad! Oh my gosh Sabrina I thought I lost you forever! I know I haven't payed much attention to you for two months. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about that Brie. I just, well, other things were on my mind and they always blocked you off which I hated because you should and will always be the first thing in my mind."

"Its okay dad. I forgive you, yes I was sad for a long time. Being neglected by you hurt my feeling. Even when you called my Lucy, but other then that I forgive you. When I was in the hospital and you talked to me I could hear your voice. Everytime you talked to me, or sang to me, I knwe that you cared about me. I'm soory that I did crazy things to get attention fromy you, like jump off from high places. But I just wanted to get notice by you again." She said crying tears of happiness with him. Theu both hugged again and cried some more.

"Why am I at a gravyard though?"

"You died a few days ago in your sleep. Just a few hours ago we had the funeral, then just a half-hour ago your birth parents told me that you were alive and came here to get you again."

"Did Rob Thomas sing _Little Wonders_ at the funeral?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. I just had a feeling about that." She laughed.

"I missed your laugh Sabrina. I missed you in total. From now on, Your always the first thing in my mind. OK?" He asked. She nodded her head and smiled at him. "Yep. Together forever."

"So happy together. How is the weather? So happy together. We're happy together. So happy together. Happy together. So happy together." They both sang at the same time and laughed. Gaston then refilled the ground so when people saw this, they wouldn't supect a thing and Gaston didn't get sent to jail. He picked up Sabrina and held her tight in his jacket.

"Lets go home before we catch a cold." he said.

**Robinson Masion.**

**8:30AM:**

The family searched outside for Gaston. When they saw him they all pinched themselfs and slapped themself to stop a dream.

But it was real to them.

They saw again, Sabrina Fragmagucci. They all ran over and hugged her tight. Never again wantinng to let go of this little girl. Gaston heard a faint voice from the wind.

_"We might always be her dead brith parents. You'll always be to her; Dad."_

Sabrina was always a Fragmagucci. Always going to be with them. No matter what.

--

**Okay! Whoever though I was going to keep Sabrina dead give back that cookie!**

**(people hand back cookies)**

**Thanks! So how was that? A mericale ending! YES! I LUV THIS ENDING!**

**WOW! 2 chapters up in 1 day! SWEET!**

**I was going to end it when it said**

_As the song ended everyone cried some more and blew noses. Everyone else took their turns. When the funeral was almost over everyone sang 'God bless you' and they watched the casket go in the ground. As everyone left with tears and brocken hearts the casket diggers were filling up the hole. Sabrina will always be with them._

**But then I was like "NO NO NO! NOT A PERFECT ENDING!" So then I dicend to have Sabrina alive in this chapter. How was that for a plan?**

**Like Rob Thomas said before he sang;**

**and what Corenlius Robinson says;**

**and what Teresa always says;**

**And what I always say;**

**Keep Moving Forward!**

**Stay Gold!**

**Ember411.**


	46. Parallel Universe much?

**Thanks 4 the reviews! Aww I love this story! I enjoy writeing this story!**

**Okay I used my other story's in this chapter. See if you can guess which story they came from. Also the chapter title is from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**NOTE: This is something I though of for a while. Not really a good chapter, but I wanted to write it anyways. Not a big pilot in the chapter. But yeah.**

**Also, I added Robin in this. You'll see why I did.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 46: The Suite Smell of Excess**

**--**

Over the past three days everyone enjoyed everything again. They all were so surprised and happy to see the little girl again. They asked Gaston how he knew she was alive. He say 'Well, lets just say she had two guardian angels' then wink at the sky to them.

Waiting three days everyone got back to what they enjoyed. Cornelius was working the lab one day when Carl came in.

"Hi Cornelius! What'cha working on?"

"Don't tell anyone not even Wilbur this okay?"

"Sure" Cornelius nodded and moved to the side to reveal a door. The knob was a bright yellow while the door was a copper wood color. Carl looked confused.

"A door?"

"No just any door. A door to the parallel universe. Its almost done I just gotta get some hair DNA from everyone in the family to see everything. Watch it for a few minutes please?"

"Sure." Carl said as Cornelius went away. When he left Wilbur popped in.

"Sweet a parallel universe! I'll try it!"

"No Wilbur! Its forbidden to use." Carl grabbed him quickly. Wilbur then broke out of the skinny arms. "Com'on dad didn't say it was 'forbbiden' he just said to watch. Now lemme see how this works?" Wilbur took hair our and placed it on the scanner. After it scanned it a light came out and flew out of the room. Wilbur picked up the light door and ran out of the room.

**Living Room:**

"You want our hair DNA for what?" Franny asked looking at him. What dose Cornelius want with hair DNA?

"I need everyones hair DNA to test out something handing everyone a bag for the hair with their names on it. Sabrina pulled her hair out and placed it in the bag for him. "What's the invention?"

"Nothing." he said as Wilbur came in fallowing the light. "Get back here light!" Wilbur notice that family looking at him. Cornelius was red mad.

"Hi!" Wilbur said as the light came next to him. it opened the door and the inside was a pink rainbow color. Then they herd a girl come out. A girl with black hair and a cowlick. Her eyes were brown eyes with a tiny ring of green around the pupil. She looked like 10 or something .

"HI people! Where am I?" she asked.

"Robinson house in Today-Land." Wilbur said. The girl looked at him with wide eyes and shook everyones hand. "Okay then. I'm Aspen. Aspen Robin Anne Roberts!" she said.

"Cool! let me try!" Sabrina said putting hair on the DNA scan. A light came out then a tall girl with brown eyes and long black hair came out. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black skirt with knee high that are blue and black striped. Wearing white sneakers.

"Take this Cart- Hay this isn't the TSIG, where am I?" She looked at Sabrina and smiled. "Hi younger me. Man I must be like, 2-"

"1" Sabrina said. "Yeah, 1. Cool! I'm fourteen year old Sabrina. Good seeing myself in the past."

"You mean parallel universe?"

"A parallel universe? Wow, like the other world? Groovy! Call me Brie to make life less hard people! Where mom and dad?" bri asked Sabrina. Sabrina looked down at the floor. "Dead in the world. What about yours?"

"That is so not groovy. Alive in mine. Sorry mini-me." She said.

The family looked at Cornelius,Aspen, and older Sabrina. They all went to the lab.

**Lab:**

Everyone looked at the door and Cornelius. He looked back at them to explain. "OK. I made this door to show us the parallel universe and everyone there. I'm not sure about Aspen but least we know Sabrina's other world."

"Totally!" brie said doing a back flip Landing next to him. "I'm part of the TSIG. Teen Spy Incorporation Government." she said. Aspen jump onto a table. "I work with them too! I'm part of TCTF people!"

"Nice!" Wilbur said hugging Aspen for some reason. "Sweet!" Teresa said giving her a high-five. The door opened and two more people came out.

A black hair girl and a brown hiar boy. They stooed up and looked at the other.

"GREAT JOB BUTT HEAD! Mom and dad are going to kill us! We left Heather home alone!" the black hair yelled.

"Shut up sis, we'll get hme. Besides Violet's with her." the boy said. They both started to fight and slap the other on the floor. Art grabbed them and held them far apart. "Who are you two?"

The twins looked wide eye and started to speak twin talk.

"Lo-lo look jinn jingle french ginger will am I rock Oh January jimjimjim jimm ghghfrg dan frog?" the boy asked.

"Yh th." the girl said then looked at Art. "I'm Butterscotch Avril Magma" the boy nodded. "I'm Kel Sodapop Magma." he said shaking his hand then went over to Brie and Aspen. "Hi Sabrina." they said in a union.

"Call me Brie for now people." she said moving for room. Everyone looked back at the door waiting for anything else. After ten minutes nothing happened.

"So, Butterscotch, Kel vwhat do you two do?" Billie asked.

"Well I work at a music store." Butter said.

"And I'm getting a job as a pizza boy." Kel said as Aspen laughed her head off. "Shut up girl. I'm proud to do this job!"

"I'm Aspen Roberts." she said shaking Butter's hand then Kel's hand. Everyone then heard another sound. The door opend and a green light came out. The door read 'Musical people' and then four guys came out as fallow

Art. Gaston. Corenlius. Joe.

"Hello (hello, hello, hello!) there! were the Robinson-Fragmagucci Quartets!" they all sang. They were wearing red and white strips with white pants and brown hats. "Were so glad to be here with a great audience!" all of them said. Only one person clapped for them and it was Teresa. "Sweet, I love quartets!"

"Thank you (thank you, thank you, thank you) THANK YOU!" they all sang going up to her as she blushed. They all then sat down next to her with arms around her shoulders. Everyone else moved away.

After a few hours of trying to get the parallel universe people back, it cause more people to come. Next came Laszlo.

"Yo! people! The Laszlo is in DA HOUSE! PARTY MAN! PARTY MAN!" he screamed picking up Brie and kissed her lips for three minutes. She slapped him and looked back at the other people.

"Look in the other world you can date anyone at any age. Unless its twenety years apart, then you can't." She explained to wide eye Sabrina and Laszlo.

"Laszlo how far apart are we?" Sabrina asked not looking at him.

"15 years apart."

"Wow, your twenty-nine in that world." she said. "You have a nickname parallel universe Laszlo?"

"Yep. Swing man."

"Swing man?"

"Yep. Love swing music. Its just so...swinging you partner everywhere!" He said grabbing Brie's hand and started to wing dance with her to the song 'I don't Dance!' and danced out of the room. Everyone looked over there for a few minutes. "I'm scared." Laszlo and Sabrina said. The door opend again and they saw Teresa come out holding twins.

"Let me guess? A parallel universe right?" she asked setting the carriers down on the floor and picked up the girl.

"Yep." the other Teresa said. "Can hold the other."

"No my twins sister, you can't" She joked back as Teresa held up the other girl. Both girls had blue eyes and pale skin

"Call me T.," Teresa from the other world said. "This here is Becky West, that there is Tiffany West."

"West? Adam West kids? I'm married to Adam West?!" Teresa cried. T. nodded. "Yep."

**After a few hours:**

After a few hours when dinner came the parallel universe people joined. Butter and Kel started to yell.

"Jeez sis! You gotta stop that!" Kel yelled.

"No, he don't care a thing about me kel! You know it!"

"He does!"

"No he don't!"

"Yes he do!"

"No he don't!" Butter yelled at him. Gaston looked at them both and tapped Butter's shoulder. "What?!" she yelled at him. Gaston slapped her back and scowled at her. "You may not be my kid, but you don't yell at people? Go it?" Butter then sat down quickly and at her food. Teresa sat down as the four guys sang to her.

**The Robinson-Fragmagucci's**: _(singing)_ Hello, Teresa! Hello!  
**Teresa**: I thought I ditched you, guy- left you guys in the music room. Why are you sitting next to me? here? and now?  
**The Robinson-Fragmagucci's**: _(singing)_ We're to ask you to dinner tonight.  
The moon is up, and the feelings just right.  
**Art**: _(singing)_ And when we see you, we feel so alive.  
Let's get a table for 1...  
**Gaston**: _(singing)_ 2...  
**Cornelius**: _(singing)_ 3...  
**Joe**: _(singing)_4...  
**All**: _(singing)_ 5!!

Teresa started to flip out and started to eat the food. "Oh, gee, guys, I'd love to. But seriously, I gotta eat dinner with the family. Next time." The guy sat next to her and ate with her.

Swing man and Brie came in. "Swinging on vine is so much fun!" Swing man sang holding Brie in his arms. They saw the look on everyone.

"Fine fine. We'll stop!" Swing man said placing Bire down. Beck, Tiffany, and Aspen started a food fight with each other.

"Fight!" the brother and sister twins screamed.

"Fight!" Laszlo and Brie yelled.

"Fight!" T. screamed. Everyone joined in the food fight. The fight ended after three people started to chock. The door opend and a light came out. A girl with brown eyes and long black hair with a fat belly came out.

"VIOLET!" Butter and Kel screamed. "ITS US BUTTER AND KEL!" they winked at her. She nodded and walked over. "My dad yelled at me again and made me sleep on the couch for the past three nights. He wished I never got knocked up!"

"Don't worry Vi. He'll be happy with grandkids." kel said rubbing her back. Butter did the same. "Yeah, I have the same problem with my dad Violet."

"You dad!" Violet screamed as she saw Brie and Laszlo out of her eyes. She waved to them and went back to Butter's.

"Your dad cares about you Butters! my dad never wanted to do with me and now look at me!" She yelled pointing to her 5 months stomach. "I'm carrying a baby in here Butters! I don't remember who the dad is and yet you say that you and your dad have the same PROBLEM!? I DON'T BELIEVE THAT FOR A MOMENT!" she yelled slapping Butters. She then went to her side.

"Sorry. I'm not in a good mood right now as you can tell. Wheres Heather?"

"Don't you have her?" Kel and Butters yelled in a union. Violet shook her head. The twins opend their jaws and ran to the scientist.

"Please please please tell us if there's a way to get are baby sister here!" they cried un a union at him. He looked at the door and saw it opend with a light coming. A baby with brown and black hair came out in a yellow dress. She seemed happy for her because she clapped and giggled hardly. The twins ran over and hugged her to death.

"Thank god nothing happend to her." Butter said.

"I know right. We be dead meat if something bad happened to her." Kel said as he ending up holding her. He placed her between the girl twins and gave her a plate of rice. While the family ate Gaston,Art, Billie, Sabrina, Laszlo, and Wilbur had a werid feeling about these kids from the parallel universe.

**Gaston, Billie Kel, Butter, and Heather POV:**

When dinner ended Kel, Butters and Heather went outside to watch Tiny play catch with Kel.

"Hi guys!" Billie said wobbling over to them.

"Hi Billie. Hello Gaston!" they said other then Heather. Heather looked up at them and said "Mama! Dada!"

Butter and Kel looked at her and covert her mouth. "Heather baby, these ain't our parents. They look like are parent, but are parents have blond hair." Butter said.

"Dad has green eyes. Mom has gray eyes." Kel added quickly. He then got the ball from Tiny. "I've always wanted a pet Dino. This is fun right sis?"

"Yeah!" She said.

Gaston looked at Butters. She had brown eyes and black hair with gel in it. She was wearing a red and black stripe shirt that went to her elbows. She was then wearing black fingerless gloves. From her elbows to the end of where the fingerless parts were. She was also wearing black pants with a belt that had a skull on it. She was earing eyeliner around her eye. She was wearing black sneakers. Gaston had a weirdo feeling about ths girl he took her away for a few moments to walk and talk.

Butters handed Heather to Billie and walked with Gaston.

"So, your dad had blond hair and green eyes? Huh where you what you have?"

"Uh...grandpa. My dad's dad." She said looking at him.

"Oh and your brother?"

"Our mom's mom. And then eye color from are dads mom."

"Your mom's dad?"

"Never met him. Wish I did mom says hes funny before he left her." She sighed. She then looked at the sky and at the stars. "So, whats new with you?"

"Well I got Sabrina back a few days ago."

"From who or what?"

"From death." Butters stopped and looked at him in the eye. "Sabrina died and then came back to life again."

"Oh, okay I get it-oww!!" she stopped again and held her rms quickly. "Ow ow ow ow owww ooowwww!!" she cried loudly. Gaston held her in a hug and told her to clam down. "What?"

"Noth-nothing." Butters said quickly. 'Don't tell him girl. Don't tell him girl.' her mind said to her. Butters then started to cry quickly again and fell n her knees. Gaston went down to her and held her in a tight hug.

"Butters? Whats the matter?" he asked as she cried on him.

"Noth-nothing." She said again. 'Don't tell him! Don't cry!' her mind yelled at her. Gaston could feel something on her arms under the gloves. He slowly pulled them off her arms. he felt something wet on his hand. He took his hand out and saw that it was red. He took Butters by the shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Butter Avril Magma?! What happened to you?!" He yelled at her, making her cry more. She started to bend down more as her hair cover her face. Gaston lifted her chin up and looked at her.

"Tell me everything about this." Butter nodded and sat down.

"Okay, not hard to explain. Ever since I was six years old my dad always neglected me, but not So- I mean un Kel. An whenever I tried to get him to notice me, he always yelled at me and make me leave the room and-"

As she went on Gaston felt he was with Sabrina all over again. Only this time the girl cuts her arms.

"Then when I turned 12 I turned into this. I did this so that he notice me. He does, but just yells at me more and doesn't care about me or anything." She said getting up. "Look i'm tired and heading to bed. I'll sleep on the couch. Night dude." She said running away from Gaston.

Gaston thought of what he herd. He ever met the dad, he give in a piece of his mind!

When everyone went to bed the people from the parallel universe all slept on the couch. During the middle of the night you could only hear the babies cry and stuff.

**Next Morning:**

The next morning when everyone got up they ate break fest. The Robinson-Fragmagucci's people came in

**The Robinson-Fragmagucci's**: _(singing)_ Hello, Teresa! Hello!  
**Teresa**: I thought I ditched you, guy- left you guys in the living room. Why are you sitting next to me? here? and now?  
**The Robinson-Fragmagucci's**: _(singing)_ We're to ask you to dinner tonight.  
The moon is up, and the feelings just right.  
**Art**: _(singing)_ And when we see you, we feel so alive.  
Let's get a table for 1...  
**Gaston**: _(singing)_ 2...  
**Cornelius**: _(singing)_ 3...  
**Joe**: _(singing)_4...  
**All**: _(singing)_ 5!!

"No! Stop asking me out! I have a boyfriend already! his name is Carlos. But thanks for asking me." She said eating the pancakes. They guys all looked sad and ast in a quite voice.

Violet came in with Art and Billie. She looked tired.

"What happened to you?" Tallulah asked her.

"Art here kept me up all night talking to me about my dad problems." Violet said eating. "Man, my dad don't care that I have a baby in me man. Burns like fire dude." She said.

"Same here yesterdy. Gaston find the arms." Butter said.

"Really?" Kel,Brie, and Violet asked her. Butters nodded her head. "Totally."

The door opend and five lights came out. First came two tall men and two women.

"ART WHERE ARE WE?!" yelled a parallel universe Gaston.

"Don't know. Don't care since five months ago with Violet." He crossed his arms. Wilbur slapped him. "DUDE THE KIDS ARE HERE!"

Aspen came running over to Wilbur. "Hi dad! Hi mom!" she hugged them.

"Oh my baby girl is alright!" cried the mother. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and one streak of bright cherry red on the side in my bangs and brown eyes with a tiny ring of green around the pupil.

"Robin, let Aspen have some air." Wilbur said. Robin stood up and slapped him.

"Wilbur Andrew Robinson! Don't tell me that! Unless you have a way to stop the two boys and two girl in my tummy to stop kicking me every three minutes! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT WITH FOUR BABIES YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled rubbing her eight month tummy.

"Dad, is mom okay?" Aspen asked as little Wilbur came over and hit her shoulder. "Lire. You sayd your name was Aspen Robin Anne Roberts. You must really be Aspen Robin Anne Robinson, right?"

"YOU got it mini-dad!"

Parallel universe Gaston and Billie hugged their kids. "Avril Butterscotch Fragmagucci. Sodapop Kel Fragmagucci! what happened?" Billie asked holding her children.

"We came to this parallel universe. it was awesome! we should get a pet dino!" Sodapop yelled.

"Sodapop and Avril are you real names?" Fritz asked. The twins nodded.

"We though we were in the past so we used are middle names then our first names. We hanged are lat names." Avril explained. Gaston took parallel universe Gaston to the other room.

"Look Avril told me something last night."

"What?"

"When she was six years you always neglected her, but not Sodapop. And whenever she tried to get you to notice her, you always yelled at her and make her leave the room and-" Gaston told him everything thing. Parallel universe took on the wide eyes and understood everything from his daughter now.

"I-I never notice that before. Wow, thats-wow." He said.

"Yeah. Try to notice her more and hang out with her more. She'll stop hurting herself and everything will come out back."

"Thanks." Gaston said walking back to the kitchen.

"Hay Avril?"

"What?"

"I'm...sorry that I didn't notice you for seven years. I'll make that up to you when we get home. I promise." Avril knwe that hat he said he meant it. And he never break a promise. She smiled and hugged him.

"Okay. We'll do something." A light came out of the door and out came Aqua and Jack Black. Brei hugged them and told them about them in this world.

"Are you kidding me? We died becaouse of Lavaboy!" Jack yelled. Brie shook her head.

"Nope its true." Sabrina said as older her picked her up. "Hi jack, Hi Aqua!" she said and they al talked about stuff.

**With Art, Art, and Violet.**

Art took Violet and parallel universe Art to his room and sat them down.

"Look Violet told me everything about you two. Talk to her." Art said.

"Dude. I'm not talkng to her! EVER!" Parallel universe Art snapped.

"See, he won't talk to me. He hates me cause I'm having a baby and I'm a girl instead of a boy!" Violet said holding her tummy.

"No I don't." Parallel Art said.

"Yes you do. You hate 'cause im having a baby."

"Well that yes; you being a girl no." Art said. iolet looked at him with confused eyes. "What you say?"

"Violet, when mom said she was having you I was happy." he said putting his arm around her. "I didn't care that you were a boy or a girl. I just loved you so much."

"Didn't seem like it." Violet fought back.

"I know. But when you told me what happened never wanted to talk to you. But just last night I though about you when we though you ran away because of me. Your mom told me that when we found you, 'Tell her to come home and talk to her or else I'll be sure you don't see our next baby boy'" Parallel Art voiced his wife.

Violet laughed and giggled at that and hugged him.

**Later:**

The door opend and a light didn't come out. it was green and blue. The music clones left and before they left they kissed Teresa goodbye.

Gaston ended up kissing her longest. For an hour and three minutes! They grabbed him off and left.

Robin, Wilbur, and Aspen all said by to Wilbur. Robin kissed him for about three hours after that! **(Ha ha LOL! Nice one Robin!)**

Gaston, Billie,Avril, Sodapop, and Heather all said by to everyone and left. jack and Aqua gave littler Sabrina a kiss on her head and cheek before they left. They stopped for a moment.

"Yes General Harry?" Aqua asked.

"Lava boy is at it again! In Japan using a bomb. Save the world Agents Jack, Aqua, and Sabrina Black!" he said then turned off. Sabrina (Older) turned to Laszlo the swing man.

"Uh..when we get back okay?"

"Sure." he said kissing her on the lips. They felt two hard hands hit them. it was Laszlo.

"Stop it you two! Sabrina little is my cousin and this paring is weird!" he yelled. Everyone then left.

Adam came into the world and carried Tiffany in his arm. Him and Teresa kissed and left. Teresa popped back.

"What do you do in this world?" she asked herself.  
"I don't do anything for a job. I might later thought." Teresa said.

"Sweet! other world your a famous singer!"

"And you share this why?"

"Bord to death!" she left.

When they all left the family smiled. They met new friends from the other world. Cornelius kept the door in the back of the lab for anyone to use. Tis invention was what anyone could use. They just had to use their DNA to opend it.

--

**OK bad chapter I know. But I had this in my head and wanted to get it out before I blew up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So, Robin. You have two boys AND two girls. What you gonna do.**

**Robin:** Give birth then kill Wilbur for GETTING ME KNOCK UP WITH FOUR BABIES! I'll love them all. But if end ip looking like Wilbur, I'll go nuts!

**Wilbur from Parallel universe:** Great!

**Wilbur from our world:** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**Robin and Me:** Keep lauhin' Wilbur. Your gonna go thourh it when you get older!

**Wilbur from our worlds stops laughing, glups and runs away with fears.**

**Robin and Me:** Keep Moving Forward

Stay Gold!

**Ember411./doodlegirll.**


	47. The Newest Robinson's

**Chapter 47: The newest Robinson's.**

**June 2. 2038.**

After three months of that last thing that happened it was finally June! YES! This June on the fourth Laszlo, Tallulah, and Wilbur are on summer vacation! Wilbur will be in 8th grade. Laszlo and Tallulah will be in sophomore year.

As the summer got hotter everyone tried to stay cool. The girls had their hair up all the time. Franny had her bun, Tallulah grew her hair long so that she could have two low braids in her hair. Billie hair in a low curly ponytail. Lucille had her pink bunny bubble gum hair up all the time. Teresa had a side ponytail with wavy curls at the end. Sabrina had her hair in a long side ponytails. They then wore short sleeve shirts and skirts. The short sleeve shirts were the same as the top part of the dress (if they wore a dress) and the bottom of the dress was a skirt. Example: On Franny, you know that yellow ring around her dress, near her waste? That would split the dress into a shirt and skirt.

The guys wore short sleeve shirt and then sometimes wear shorts. Once on a Friday, Crystal slept over and then during the night they used curlers to curl the cowlicks of everyone. Teresa joined them and said to used the green curlers (her curlers) and the next two days the guys wore hats and didn't talk to Teresa. Who laughed her heads off with everyone else.

One thing about summer that Billie didn't like was that she had to be in bed all day! Being nine months she wanted the twins to come out soon or she'll go nuts! While in bed she felt the twins moved around while watching the train channel. Sabrina happened to be in the room looking for her other sneaker that Theo took and moved it some where.

"Hay Sabrina come over here real quick." Billie said. Sabrina came over and Billie took her hand placing it on her stomach. "Feel the twins?"

"Yeah. Groovy much. Will they come soon?"

"Soon...I hope!" Billie laughed. Abella came into the room with Sabrina's sneaker. "Thanks Abella." Sabrina said taking the shoe and patting Abella on the head. When she left Sabrina felt the twins move again.

"So though of names yet?"

"Yep. Remember what I told you in France?"

"'Yep. The same gender switch the names."

"Yeah. for a boy, Nick John Robinson. For ze girl, Penny Robin Robinson. Vwell vwhat do you think?"

"Groovy names." Sabrina said high-fiving her aunt. "Oh, Uncle Joe wanted me to tell you that he went to his friends house for a while. He be back later."

Billie rolled her eyes. "Please let me be in labor when hes here _please!"_she said as Sabrina left. A while later the family went out for a while leaving Billie, Sabrina, Spike, Dmitri, and Cornelius home. The plants fallowed Sabrina and Carl jr. around the house on skateboards.

"So, Spike I was wondering somthing." Sabrina said. Spike smiled and jumped.

"What what?"

"What is this rule book of yours? You say it all the time, but I never see it." Spiked stopped her and whispered it into her ear.

"Oh," Sabrina said in a loud voice. On purpose. "This rule book of yours is hidden...in my room under my bed? Whys it there?" Drimtri was pretending to look at a picture to listen.

"I kept it there because Dimtri hates your room. He says it smell like garbage and puke and other stuff."

"Spike,"

"yes."

"I threw up last night because I wasn't feeling well. And the room stinks because I'm near the laundry room and my windows were closed, you get from there. DMITRI I'LL GET THE BOOK!" Sabrina ran. Spike ran after her.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Come back here right now ro i'll get mad!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They herd a scream. They opened the lab doors and ran in.

"Uncle Cornlius!? You OK?" Sabrina asked.

"Brie you okay is the real question," He ran over from the back. "What happened to you?"

"To me? I though you were the screaming one." Cornelius shook his head. "Spike, Dmitri were with me the whole time. Then that leaves Aunt Billie-"

"AH!! VWILL SOMEONE HELP ME PUA-LEZ!" Billie screamed again. Everyone ran to her room and came to her. Billie grabbed Cornelius's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Vwater broke! Arggg! Twins are eating me inside! Argg GET JOE TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I KILL HIM!" Billie screamed in his hear. Sabrina grabbed the cell phone from his hand and waited for the other to pick up.

_"Joe here. Hay Cornelius what's new?"_

"Uncle Joe! Aunt Billie's in labor. Were going-"

"brie tell him were going to GENERAL HOSPITAL!" Cornelius screamed helping Billie up.

"Were going to General Hospital."

_"Great I'll be there!"_

They got in the car and rove as they did Sabrina called the rest of the family to tell them the news. When they got there a guy in a white shirt and blue pants ran over and hugged Billie.

"Vwhat the- GET OFF ME YOU STUPID! IM MARRIED!"

"Billie, its me, Joe. My friend mad me skinny for this. Just once, but I'm going to work out again when I well you know." Joe said. Billie haven't Joe like this since they dated at 15/14 of age. Reminds her of memory's. Joe and her went into a hospital room and sat or lyed down.

Soon Dr. Henshall came into the room.

"Alright Billie. Remember what you did in brith class-"

"VWHAT?! theres a class!" she asked holding Joes hand. 'Petunia and Franny never took a class. I never knew there was a class!'

"Yes. I guess you didn't take it. Next time you have a baby, take a class okay?" She said putting a drug in a needle. "This here will help you with the birth. Calm you down a little." she said putting it in Billies hand.

--  
--

When the family got here they met up with Cornelius and Sabrina.

"Hi people!" everyone said sittng down. As they waited Sabrina told them the names and other stuff.

"I remember Wilbur's brith." Franny said.

"I don't." Cornelius said. Franny slapped his back. "You idiot passed out on me!"

"I remember Laszlo's. Painful." Petunia said.

"yeah. I remember Tallulah's. It was more painful then Laszlo's. It was a nightmare it was-"

"Laszlo you were sleeping." Luiclle said.

"I, well can picture that for Tallulah." He said causing Tallulah to slap him. Laszlo just started to paint her. As they started Fritz spoke.

"Children stop it please. Besides, Tallulah's was fine because your mother knew what she was doing from Laszlo's birth."

"What!?" Laszlo screamed.

"True." both parents said. Laszlo rolled his eyes causing a slap from Petunia. "Don't roll them eyes at me young man!"

Billie was sweating to death and killing Joe's hand. She took in deep breaths and let them out.

"JOE! VWHEN DIS IZ OVER I VWILL KILL YOU! DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN OR MAKE ME HAVE TWINS! ARGGG VWEHN DIS IZ OVER YOU GONNA GET IT MAN!"

Joe stied to stay clam and keep her clam, I guess hungarian women hate birth, thinking about birth, and during birth go nuts. "Billie, calm down."

"VWHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"Clam down?"

"JOE MARK ROBINSON! YOU THINK I CAN JUST CLAM DOWN IN BIRTH!? I HOPE VWEH YOU DIE YOU GO TO ZE UNDERWORLD AND BURN THERE!

After a few moments when that contraction was over, Billie relaxed again.

"I'm sorry Joe. I vwant these kids out of me now for three reason. 1: I'm fat. 2: I'm huge. and finally 3: I vwant to hold my baby girl!" Billie cried.

"What if there boys?" Joe asked.

"Joe, one of them is a girl. or both of them are girls." Dr.Henshall came in. "You ready Billie?"

"Okay," Billie said. "I'm ready."

"All right, Billie. On the count of three. 1,2,3! push!" She could feel the sweat and the pain in her back start to come as she pushed as hard as she could. It hurt so bad, she leaned back against the bed.

"Come on baby, you're doing so well," Joe said. "Come on baby, you're doing so well," Joe encouraged her.

The doctor repeated, "1,2,3 push!"

She pushed and. she then heard a crying noise fill the room, as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Good job, Billie! Congratulations... it's a GIRL," he said, smiling at her. Billie just had to smile. Atleast she had a girl. He wanted a boy or girl next. She didn't care what it was, she still love them. 'Gosh, Joe looks so happy. I hope the next on is a boy for him' Billie thought. Dr.Henshall spoke again.

"Okay Billie. Last one now, you can do it." Billie squeezed Joes hand and pushed again "Come on baby, you're doing so well," Joe said. "Come on baby, you're doing so well," He encouraged her.

The doctor repeated, "1,2,3 push!"

She pushed and. she then heard a crying noise fill the room, as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Good job, Billie! Congratulations... it's a BOY!," he said, smiling at her. Billie just had to smile. Atleast she had a boy. Billie and Joe were put into the room next door as the babies were being cleaned off.

--

**NO ONE'S POV:**

--

The rest of the family sat in the chairs waiting. It was 2:oo in the afternoon and they've been there for an hour. They saw a doctor come out soon with the news.

"Visters can go in now." She said oping the door for the family. When the family stepped inside they saw the two new parents with the new born twins. Billie held the girl, Joe had the boy.

"Awww" ll the girls cooed at them and smiled with the guys.

"What are their names?" Lucille asked. Getting a closer look at them. They both almost looked alike.

The boy had Billie's eye color. Dark hazel color (or maybe just really dark brown). He had Billies nose. He had a little cowlick across his fuzzy brown hair. he had Joe's small eyes.

The girl had Billie's eye color. Dark Hazel (or dark brwon) she had Billie's cute nose and a cowlick across her fuzzy head. She had one little curl in the cowlick like Billie.

"The boys name is Nick John Robinson." Joe said handing him to Bud. Billie handed the girl to Luiclle.

"Hmm. And ze girlz name iz Penny Robin Robinson."

After everyone held (While Gaston held Sabrina's arms to hold them!) everyone went back to doing there activities for a while.

--

Gaston, Teresa, and Carlos.

--

When Teresa and Gaston got back downtown and Teresa waited for her friend her and Gaston talked.

"Nick and Penny are super cute!" Teresa said with a giggle.

"Yeah, really cute." Gaston said. "They're super cute!" he mocked her back in her voice, casuing her to hit his shoulder.

"Shuy up G. I can see your sons." Gaston gave her a grin. "Really? I can see your daughters Teresa."

"Well, your sons are cute, handsome, _purtty _or in English 'pretty' and look like you." This made Gaston blush.

"Well your daughters have beautiful black hair. Beautiful wavy hair to compliment all of them gorgeous royal blue, sapphire, Heart of the Ocean, navy blue eyes you have," Teresa started to blush like pink. "Then I guess all the kids are pale and white like you are."

"Yes. Oui oui I agreed with...Who is this Teresa?" asked a man. He had short shaggy hair that covered his face. Under those you could see green gem eyes. He had a normal size nose and he was grinning like mad crazy. He seem to be also pale and white like Teresa.

"Oh, Carlos! this is Gaston. Gaston this is Carlos Lopez." She said as both men shook hands.

"Hi to meet you."

"Yes you too. So I guess my little belle been doing at the house? She talk about me. yes?" Carlos asked as he kissed her cheek. Gaston screamed in his hed for a moment then nodded.

"A little yes; what about you? Talk to her about her to your friends?"

"Yes I do. Well my little rose," Carlos picked up off her feet. "Best time we go to La maison de film pour observer un film romantique."

"Well have fun at the movies watching romantic movies you two." Gaston said understanding what 'film, maison, and romantique' all meant. Easy to tell right?

As he walked away he turned around for a brife moment, only to see Carlos and Teresa kiss on the lips. his hands on her waste. her arms around her shoulder.

'I wish that was us out there, right now'

--

**Well, how was that? Carlos and Teresa make a romantic couple?**

**or is it Gaston and Teresa that make the romantic couple?**

**Okay what should happened next? Its has to be summer related?**

**Please help me if you have a thought. Yes it can have Carlos in it. HA HA Get it Carlos Lopez?**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	48. Will you notice me?

**Chapter 48: Will you notice me? Will you see we were meant to be? **

A few days after Nick and Penny came home everyone loved to hold them. They had such a cutie laugh and cutie sweet smile. They laughed at everyone. They also quickly learned and did the newborn baby tradition. When Gaston held both of them straight up they would grab his nose and his cowlick. Funny thing though, they didn't do that to Laszlo who had a long nose and tall cowlick standing up. Eh...must be for Gaston only. Lol!

Another thing that happend, Carlos met the family and now he and Teresa went around the house hand-and-hand and all kissy face. She called him names like 'Cuddle bear' and 'My bright knight' sometimes 'My human Shaggy Rogers' and 'George Lopez' and other funny romantic names. Carlos would call her 'Cuddle Panda bear.' he call her 'Sweet love', 'Belle' which was french for Beauty. He call her 'Jolie' which meant Pretty. Other names include 'Edelweiss' and 'DJ Teresa'. They really were made for each other. Everyone was happy that she found her own boyfriend without dates. She told them the story of how they met.

_"I was just singing in public when a little girl and little baby brother started to cry. They were looking for there mother and as I helped find them look for the missing 3 hour mother. As we looked they asked my to sing a song for them. As soon as I started to sing 'Edelweiss' Carlos joined me and we sang to them as thire mother ran over to hug them. Well, that's how me and my Shaggy Rogers met."_

Gaston loved the story, just didn't love the paring. Carlos and Teresa were only the 'Freinds Only' paring.

Gaston and Teresa were the 'Romantic' paring, as did Sabrina. Everyone including her. were extremely for Teresa and Carlos. Gaston started to feel jealous about this. One day as he walked past Cornelius and Wilbur who were watching the twins while Joe worked out and Billie went to get something. Cornelius was holding Nick as Wilbur tickled Penny's tummy to death. It was hard to tell who was laughing harder. Wilbur or Penny.

"Hay? Corenlius. Wilbur can I ask you both something?" He asked sitting down next to Corenlius. They both nodded.  
"Okay, I have this...friend. Who's likes this girl-"

"Is the guy you Uncle Gaston and the girl Teresa?" Wilbur asked blowing his toung on the red face baby tummy.

"No, my old college pal, Andrew." Gaston lied. he never met a guy named Andrew other then Wilbur's middle name.

"Andrew...Parkinson. So his friend, Kiki, is with her ex-boyfriend and he really likes her. What should he do?" Hoping to get advise.

"Well," Cornelius started placing Nick in his carrier and jingled his keys for Nick. "I'm not the master of that, but try to impress her. You know with cannons, jokes, tricks, He can sing right?"

"Yeah."

"Sing a love song to her. Anything that makes Niki happy. Chocolate, music or whatever she likes-"

"Dancing!" Gaston said trying to advoid Teresas names in this.

"Okay...maybe if he dances he can...do...SWAN LAKE!" Wilbur laughed with his dad both during red. Gaston and the twins joined. Even if the twins didn't understand anything about this. When they all finished Gaston thanked them and went into the cannon range. he was looking for his helmet. "Where is it...? Oh right Sabrina's room!" Gaston went into Sabrina's room.

He saw her with Violet, Jonathan, Jake (not france), Rose, and Hanna-Banna. All of them _finally_ got adopted. They were all trying out a new thing Violet made the other day.

"Hay Gaston." they all said other then Sabrina who said 'dad' they all waved and went back to the invention. Gaston peaked over to see it. A silver-cube box with a white light in the middle.

"Okay, Hanna-Banana, pick a color and a mood."

"Red, happiness." The cube turned the light red and the song 'Love Song' started to play.

"Groovy!. Jonathan your turn." Sabrina said. Jonathan thought of something. "Green. Anger." the light turned dark green and the song 'Your a mean one, Mr Burns' played.

"What is it?" Gaston asked picing up the helmat from the bed. Everyone turned to him and smiled.

"hay G-man!" Jake said. "Choose a color and mood!"  
Gaston smiled and thought.

"Hot Red. Angry." he said. The light turned hot red and the Jaws theme started to play. "Isn;t that for a scary mood?"

"For that, and for anger. Well I gotta go Bire." Violet said picking up the cube-box. "Y'all don't forget the since fair on Saturday at three? got it?"

"Yep." they all said. "I might be a few minutes late to walk from work." Sabrina added.

"Sure, no problem. C YA ALL!" everyone say going down the leva-tray with Gaston. Sabrina ran over and jumped onto the floor and fallowed Gaston to the cannon range

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" Gaston looked down at her while walking still. When he got at the cannon rang doors he put his helmet on and got a cannon. As he brought it out Sabrina watched him as Carl Jr. rolled in his guinea pig ball.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"Trying a new extreme thing, going over the house from my cannon and land on my feet!" He said getting inside the cannon.

"What? Cannon-"

"Arf arf?!" little cannon bark ad her. Sabrina smiled and pat the red collar puppy. "Not you cannon. I mean my dad, Mr.Cannon or Gaston!"

"Gaston is my name, human cannon shooting is my game!" he cheered. He then shot himself from the cannon and landed on the roof. He got down and ran over to the cannon again.

"Keep moving forward!." he said pulling it up a little bit more. He shot himself out again and this time he landed on the same part of the roof. He got down and ran over to the cannon again.

"Keep moving forward!." he said pulling it up a little bit more. He shot himself out again and this time he landed near the front of the roof. he got down and went back to his cannon. Bud was watching him the second time.

"Hay whipper snapper! What'cha doing?"

"Trying to shoot myself over the hose and land on my feet. New extream thing I wanna try." he said. "Keep moving forward!." he said pulling it up a little bit more.

"Well, let me tell you that housey here is 110ft tall" bud said (a guess!)

"Okay, thanks Bud." Gaston said. "Keep moving forward!." he said pulling it up a little bit more. He shot himself out again and this time he landed almost to the front of the house. He landed on a small balcony right above the front doors. Gaston jumped down to startle the pots.

"Hay hay. Ring my doorbell. You know you wanna?" Dimtri said.

"Don't ring that bell, ring mine. His will give you lice." Spike argued. Gaston shokk his head and ran to the backyard. He picked up Sabrina and kissed her.

"Almost there Sabrina!"

"Groovy! Keep moving forward. Stay Gold." she said getting on the ground. "So, is this for anyone?"

"What? Who?" Gaston asked looking at her pulling his cannon up a little more. Sabrina smiled and said again "Anyone _special_ this is for?"

"Nope. Gaston Mario Fragmagucci related."

--

"Hmmm. If your name was Kyle Mario Fragmagucci, your name would be KMF as in, Keep Moving Forward!" Sabrina laughed as Gaston went out again. He then made it to the front yard, on his face. He went back to his cannon and tried again. On his face once again.

After a while Sabrina got tired of watching this and went with Cannon, Holly, and Carl Jr. to see Frankie and the frogs play songs. Gaston however, for the next three hours kept trying to land on his feet. He once landed on his hands and thought he do that for Teresa after his feet. After another three hours he learned to land on his left foot. 'So close!' he thought. After four more hours (like 5:00PM) he landed on his right foot. For another hour he kept landing on eaither the left or the right. At 6:00 he went inside and put the cannon away. On his way to dinner he saw Carlos leave the house.

"Well, see you later Teresa my cuddle panda bear." He kissed her lips for three minutes. Teresa smiled and brushed back some of is shaggy hair.

"Yeah. See you and Adam tomorrow Carlos. Goodnight." She kissed him goodbye. When he left Gaston went behind the door and walked into Teresa at the same time.

"Oops! sorry Gaston. Here." She said handing him her hand and pulled him up. "Just saying goodbye to Carlos. Oh hes so sweet!"

"Yeah." Gaston said. "Yeah he is." he thought bitterly in his mind. "So, what you being doing all day?"

"Oh, talking to Adam, Belle, Jean-Stewie and Jake on my laptop. You know, Wilbur and Jake are like brothers."

"Yeah. After I met the 'French Wilbur' said to myself 'Wow, Wilbur has a french twin brother. How good! or bad!'"

"Yeah. You know I was born as a triplet sister. My other two sisters went to a privet school and I never saw them again except on t.v" Gaston mouth opened as they started to walk.

"No way? Whats there names?" 'Maybbe I seen them before? Wait I never saw Teresa look-a-like on t.v!'

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and Gabriella Vanessa-Teresa Montez. They took different last names so we wouldn't be recognized as sisters. My last name is what it really is." She smiled. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my self included I have four of them. Elvis Presley. Lumiere from the Beauty and the Beast musical, Woody from the movie toy story, and the me!" He said as Teresa giggled.

"Nice one." She said sitting down next to Art.

"Yeah. So I've been working on something for the past few hours, wanna check it out?"

"Sure. Love to!" She said drinking some water given to her and started to listen to Arts newest story.

"I was racing down the path of hungry pizza-eating dogs and cats. They used-" Gaston didn't listen to it. He dreamt of Teresa's reaction to his new trick.

later that night.

Later the night Sabrina. Tallulah, Carl Jr and Laszlo were listening to some music they found a few hours ago. They were listening to the song 'Elephant Love Medley' and loved it. Gaston came in to say night to Brie.

"Night Brie. Bed at 10:00. Got it?" he said after he kissed her head.

"Yep. Dad, your a lier."

"Pardon me Sabrina!?" Gaston yelled with wide eyes. 'Gosh I hope this is about the cannon trick for Teresa'

"You said I had until 11:00pm." She smiled. Gaston shook his head and said it was 10:00Pm.

When he left the room he went into his to find Teresa picking up a pari of socks. She turned around and jumped back.

"Oh jeez, sorry Gaston! All of my knee highs are missing so...well...I saw your door opened and thought I just..." She said. "Yeah that's fine. Teresa. So who stole your knee highs?"

"Galle,Theo,Cannon, Holly, and Carlos."

"OK the pups I understand. Carlos stole them too?!" Teresa nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, he stole them. He steals something of mine and then gives it back the next day. IDK why." She laughed softly. "So, I can't wait to see this new trick of yours. What is it?"

"You'll see. Well night Teresa." he said lifting his helmet off his head as Teresa left.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Gaston said colseing the door then went into bed.

--

NEXT DAY!

At 8:00 the next morning when Sabrina left for work Gaston brought Teresa to the frontyard and had her stand a few inches away from where he'll land. "Okay, stay right here." he said. When he left Teresa smiled and looked down at her necklaces. The her diamond ring. She smiled at it and giggled.

Gaston rolled the cannon to the same spot where it was yesterday. he got in and shot himself out. In the air he could see Teresa and smiled. When he landed he was on two feet! Yes he did it! he looked up only to see Teresa looking at her ring. She looked up and smiled.

"So you going to do your trick?"

"I...just...did."

"Oh! oh sorry Gaston. I'll watch this time." Gaston nodded and went back to the cannon. He shot himself out again. In the air he could see Teresa and smiled 'This time she'll notice.'

When he landed on two feet again he looked at Teresa who was kissing Carlos on the lips. She looked over and pushed Carlos off. "OMG! Not again! I promise to watch this time."

Gaston nodded once more and did it again. Not on his feet he landed but on his face. Carlos lifted him up but Gaston got him off.

"I'm fine. I'll try again." Gaston went to the backyard, got in the cannon, shot himself out _again!_and landed on hs face again. Carlos lifted him up but Gaston got him off.

"I'm fine. I'll try again." Gaston went to the backyard, got in the cannon, shot himself out _again!_ and landed on his front body. Carlos lifted him up but Gaston got him off.

"I'm fine. I'll try again." Gaston went to the backyard, got in the cannon, shot himself out _again!_ and landed on back. He tried once more and then landed on Teresa.

"Owww!" they both said. Gaston got up quickly and helped her up. She shook her head and said it was fine. "You didn't mean to. Try to practice some more." she said giving him a encouraged smile. Gaston gave one back and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll practice some more." He said. 'If only you watched me the first or second time. Then it be great!' he thought.

"Well. I gotta go with Carlos. Bye Gaston." she gave him a hug and left with Carlos with arms around each other.Gaston sighed at this and then left. "I really wish that was us out there. I really wish it was." he said walking inside the music room with Frankie and the frogs.

_Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low.  
Ain't no river wide enough baby._

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far,

dont worry baby

Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

cause baby,  
There aint no mountain high enough  
aint no valley low enough  
aint no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe

Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Someway, somehow...

Gaston had an idea come to him. "A song? Hmm that seems to be super. A great idea. She loves music." Gaston said leaving the room to find a song.

After a while of finding some songs he found a perfect song and went out of the house to try it. He looked at the words while singing it. he tried this for a few hours and tried without looking at the words. he tried that nineteen times but it didn't work so he had to look at the words. Soon it was dinner and he left to go home. When he got home he saw Carlos just leaving the house. Gaston got inside to see Teresa walking towards the dinner room.

"HI! T!" he called running over to her. Teresa stopped and looked bac with her angel smile. "Hi Gaston. How was your day?" she said hugging him. He hugged her back for a second. 'Gosh I love this feeling' he thought then pulled away. "It was great. I was trying to learn a new song."

"Really?" she asked pulling a chair to sit down. Gaston,Sabrina, Billie, Penny and her came to the table first.

"Yeah. Hay maybe you should listen to it sometime."

"Sure, maybe tomorrow after lunch. I have nothing to do after that." she said as Petunia and Fritz sat next to her.

"Sure sounds great Gaston." she said eating the food on her plate. Gaston smiled and ate his food. He notice that Sabrina was giving him a look, not a bad look. But a confused look. He gave a confused look back to her.

When it was after dinner Gaston went into his room and tried to practice the song. After three hours he got it in his head and sang it again.

_They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what Good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two_

_A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the..._

He notice that Sabrina was looking at him with a happy look. "Groovy song dad! That's one of my favorite song from Hairspray. Why you singing?" She asked getting on his bed.

"What? I can't sing that song from a movie from your era?" he laughed with her.

"Guess not. Hay dad I have a question." Sabrina asked as Gaston picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Sure kiddo. What is it?"

"How come Teresa got a boyfriend and you trying to impress her while she has one?" Sabrina asked. Gaston looked at her for a moment then brush back her hair.

"I'm not trying to impress her Brie. Just well, I wanna show her some new stuff I've been trying." he said. Not really lying to Sabrina. he wanted to impress her by showing her new tricks.

"Really?"

"Yep. Well off to bed." He said placing her on the ground. She looked back up. "BED!? At 7:00!"

"Really? its seven? My bad. Hay, can i try the song with you?" Sabrina nodded and sat back on the bed. Gaston started to sing again.

_They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what goods a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two_

_A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me._

_I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two_

_Don't you know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear_

_Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two_

When Gaston finished he looked back at Sabrina for a review. "Well? I've been trying to sing the Hairspray songs for a while and I wanted to see if they're correct."

"Seen the movie a few times, you got it! Groovy dad!" Sabrina said as Gaston said as he closed her in a tight hug. "Thanks Brie. So what now?"

"IDK. What do you wanna do?" Sabrina asked.

"IDK. What do you wanna do?" Gaston asked. They both thought for a while. They smiled at each other and made a big grin.

"Ice cream? (Watch a movie?)" they asked. Gaston said movie while Sabrina said ice cream. They both nodded at the ideas. Sabrina went to get the ice cream while Gaston got the movie 'Greece' from his movie box. Brie got the ice cream and Gaston played the movie. They both sat in the living room watching and eating the ice cream.

--

The next day when Gaston woke up he practice the song once more and waited for Teresa. Who, sadly still had to sleep on the couch until a room was ready for her. Gaston waited for her for a while. As he did the phone rang and Gaston picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Bonjour Gaston! it is I. Carlos Lopez! is my little love panda bear there?"_

"Uhh..." Gaston didn't want to tell him Teresa was there. He didn't want Teresa to talk to him because Carlos might get her to do something.

_"Bonjour? Is she there? I have a surprise for her!" _Carlos said again.

"Uhh..she went to the bathroom but I'll have her call you back ASAP."

_"Okay. Merci Gaston. Bye."_Carlos hung-up. Right then Teresa came back into the room again. She was brushing her wet hair with her brush.

"Hi Gaston. Who was that?"

"Someone looking for Cornelius. Told them to call back later. So, wanna go outside and hear the song?"

"Sure." she said walking out the door with him. When they got outside he took her hand and ran with her to Tiny's dog house. When they got there Tiny was just eating his lunch and licked them both. Gaston looked at Teresa and smiled.

_They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two_

_A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me._

_I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two_

_Don't you know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear_

_Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two_

When he finished Teresa blushed quickly and looked scared. "Gaston Mario Fragmagucci! I have a boyfriend! Carlos"

"Yeah, i know that but uh...I...just wanted to know if I got that right. Because sometimes the lyrics in my head are messed up and I just wanted to see if you thought it was good and correct."

"Oh, oh yes. its good and correct." Teresa said. "So, wanna show me that cannon trick again?" Gaston made a wide grin and nodded quickly ran to get his cannon. He came back and tried it three times before he landed on his feet.

"Sweet! That was awesome Gaston!" she hugged him tight.

"Yeah..Oh bonjour Carlos!" Gaston said. 'Great mr.Big shot is here!' he thought.

"Hi Carlos. Did you see Gastons trick?" Teresa gave him a hug as he kissed her neck. "Sure thing panda bear. Nice job Gaston." Carlos gave him a high-five.

"Thanks man. So what'cha doing here?"

"Oh. I came to see if Teresa wanted to hang-out for a while. Then like dinner later maybe?" he brushed his shaggy bangs up to see her navy blue eyes. As she met his green gem eyes. She nodded quickly and kissed his lips for a few minutes. When they pulled apart they said bye to Gaston and left. Gaston was still screaming in his head and left to find a new song.

After a while he tried the song and practice it. At once Teresa came back to the house to get something. As she walked past the music room she heard him sing.

_Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go  
again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on  
a mountain high..._

She just shook her head and left. As she did she sat in the living room and thought to herself.

--

--

"Ohhh! I have so much in common with Gaston! We even dated when we were younger! But. I love Carlos, right? Yes yes of course I do! of course I love him. But then, do I love Gaston?" she thought. Suddenly three people came next to her. One was dressed in a white dress that looked like a angel dress. it was long and had long sleeves. The other had a a long sleeve red dress. The other had on a flower princess cut pink prom dress. They all looked like Teresa twin sister.

"Teresa and Gaston sitting in a tree." the white dress said.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the three of them sang.

"First comes love." The pink said.

"Then comes marriage!" the red said.

"Then they come with a baby carriage!" they all sang making Teresa stand up and look at them.

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm Teresa of sweet love." The pink dress said.

"I'm Teresa of true love." The red dress said.

"I'm Teresa of loveness, careness, happiness, and everything else of love!" The white dress said.

"Um. Okay what are you doing? Why you singing about me and Gaston kissing in a tree? I have a boyfriend already and I love him." Teresa fought back. "Sorry sweet love, true love, and everything of love. I'm really sorry you just sang that for-"

"A reason!" true love said.

"Huh?" Teresa said. Sweet love came over and hugged her for a minute. "I can feel him inside your heart Teresa. he really loves you, and you love him! IT TRUE LOVE TRUE LOVE!" Sweet love hugged true loved tight.

"N-no I love Carlos. No matter what you said." Teresa turned away. After a few moments she started to sing.

(Teresa)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

(Teresa's love girls) Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

(Teresa)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Teresa's love girls)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

(Teresa)  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(Teresa's love girls)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

(Teresa)  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Teresa's love girls)  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

(Teresa)  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

(Teresa's love girls)  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

(Teresa)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

(Teresa's love girls)  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

**True Love and Everything Love Teresa's, handed her a Edelweiss flower on the stairs.**

(Teresa)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

--

When she finished Spike and Dmitri jumped up from the pots.

"Love who? Carlos?" Dmitri asked. Spiked gave him a raspberry.

"Duh! She loves Gaston! Dim-wit!"

"Carlos!"

"Gaston!"

"Carlos!"

"Gaston!" As the twins went on Teresa spaced off and just pictured of who was better. Teresa x Gaston? or Teresa x Carlos?

TC or TG?

--

--

After that Carlos came over and took her outside for a few moments. After a few seconds he asked her something. She nodded and jumped into his arms quickly. When she came back to the house she told everyone. Except Gaston who wasn't in the room.

Teresa started to look for him. It was 12:00 midnight and she knew he wasn't asleep because the door was open and he always closed it when it was time to sleep. When she got on the roof she heard him sing. She stopped and listen to him.

"I know what I'm doing seems like I _love_ Carlos more; but this is just to see if I have a true love with Carlos or Gaston." she said sitting down. "Oh gosh, Am I with the right guy? Do I love Carlos? or do I love Gaston? Is my true love with Gaston? or is it with Carlos?

"Well i know that me and Gaston dated much longer then Carlos and I. I mean we were teenagers and dated for two years or so. So it was a longer time. Yet, we only met like IDK 7 months ago? I guess? and its been like a long time and never talk to him since the day I left. Is Gaston my bright knight in shinning armor? Is Gaston my cannon man? Is Gaston my love of life? Is Gaston my panda bear?! Is Gaston my music guy? is Gaston right...for me?" Teresa thought all this out loud. Gaston didn't hear her, so she went over to him.

"Hi, Gaston." she sat next to him.

"hi Teresa. Such a lovely night right?" he asked. Teresa nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, sure is. Hay Gaston?"

"Hmmm?"

"I..." how could she tell him? How could she tell him that Carlos asked her to move into his place? He lived in a tall glass building in the middle of the city. he lived on the penthouse apartment place. They could visit anytime they wanted but how could she tell him?"

"I wa-was wondering what was on your mind lately. You seem to be like someone is on your mind." she finally said blushing. 'Great job Teresa. You had to say that!'

"Well, actually. I have fallen for a girl." he said blushing lightly in his tux and pulling his tie. Don't ask why he was wearing it. Lets just saw a _certain_ artiest in the family colored them all lime green. And well, Gaston hates that color.

"Really?" Teresa asked. Her dresses turned the same color. Lime green isn't her color. So she was wearing (until both of the clothes colors came out back to what they are to be) a 50's sun dress. It was a whole green color dress with purple/lavenders color flowers making the dress a beautiful dress (_go on google and type in 50's sundress and click on the green dress. it should be the third box to the right.)_

_"_Yeah. Shes smart, beautiful in the sunlight and the nighttime stars. I even love what she is wearing."

"Which is what?" Teresa asked siting closer to him. The wind brushed her hair in front.

"A 50's sundress. its green with the lavender and purple flowers on it. Middle name: Gabriella. Last name: McKnight."

Teresa started to blush at him as he blushed back at her. He leaned up and sat closer to her. he put his arm around her shoulder. For a few moments they blushed. They then push themselves forward to kiss the other. Fireworks and stars in n the sky went off. The fireworks made hearts in the sky. You could hear music in the background play a love song. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Teresa then opened her eyes quickly and pushed Gaston off her.

"What?" he asked as she stood up.

"What are we doing? I have a boyfriend. I can't do this." Teresa explained.

"Teresa do you love him?" Gaston asked getting up. Teresa turned even paler then she is.

"I...uh...I don't really know." she blushed. Gaston took a huge step towards her. he took her face and cupped it and kiss her again. They both felt the fireworks go off again. You could see the fireworks hearts be made again. They herd the music play again. When they pulled apart they looked in the others eyes.

_"Did you feel it that time?" _Gaston asked in a low voice.

"I. Don't. Know." Teresa said again. Gaston brushed back her hair and looked at her with his careness dark brown eyes. "Don't date this guy. He's not your guy. I'm your man. We were meant to be. Teresa don't date this guy." Teresa back away from him and turned around. her body launage made it look like she was confused. Gaston knew how to get this right.

**Gaston  
**Love is a many, splended thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Please, don't start that again

**Gaston  
**All you need is love

**Teresa  
**A girl has got to eat

**Gaston  
**All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Or she'll end up on the street

**Gaston  
**All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Love is just a game

**Gaston  
**I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me

**Teresa  
**The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee

**Gaston  
**Just one night give me just one night

**Teresa  
**There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay

**Gaston  
**In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

**Teresa  
**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

**Gaston  
**Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way

**Teresa  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

**Gaston  
**I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no

**Teresa  
**Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs

**Gaston  
**Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again

(Gaston grabs Teresa hand. As he sings that note he gets to the top edge of the house. The highest point)

Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high

**Teresa  
**Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day

**Gaston  
**We could be heroes just for one day

**Teresa  
**You, you will be mean

**Gaston  
**No I won't

**Teresa  
**And I, I'll go nuts all the time

**Gaston  
**We should be lovers

**Teresa  
**We cant do that

**Gaston  
**We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

**Teresa  
**Though nothing, will keep us together

**Gaston**  
We could still try

**Both  
**Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes

**Gaston**  
Just because I.. will always love you

**Both**  
I can't help loving you

**Teresa**  
How wonderful life is,

**Both**  
now you're in the world.

--  
--

When they finished the love song they were back to where the spot they started. They got closer and closer to the lips. Gaston mind was sing '_On on and, kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl."_ While Teresa's mind said. _'Go on and kiss the boy, go on and kiss the boy,'_

They were right about to kiss when Teresa looked down and pulled away from his warm hug. She shook her head and placed a hand on her head.

"No...no Gaston. Look I know we just sang and all, but I really can't do this while I'm dating Carlos. Besides a few hours ago he-" She stopped and shut her mouth tight. "Well. he, uh...well...uh"

"Propsed to you?"

"No. Asked me to move into his penthouse apartment. Its just downtown and all so we could still visit on another."

Gaston had his mouth dropped to the ground 'Great! All this love we shared, we kissed and sang, were almost finished with a room for her!' he then put his jaw up and smiled.

"Well, thats good then."

"Huh?"

"I mean well uh. I was thinking you were getting tired of sleeping on the couch. So I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep in my room until a room for you was ready. But, uh you have a place to stay. And your right, we can still visit each other again. So uh. Yeah that be good." He said hugging her as he brushed her hair back. Teresa smiled and hugged back.

"Okay. But i'm still sorry about all of this. I really am. I just, feel like I cheated on him. And cheating isn't a very good thing even in relationships."

"Its fine. I was kind of wondering what we were doing. I was like 'Why the hack are we kissing? She has Carlos and I hate for her to be coughed by Carlos. She kill me and never talk to me again'" he said. They both smiled and went to bed. We actually, Gaston made her sleep in his bed and he sleep on the couch.

The next day Carlos came over and help her with her two bags. She said goodbye to everyone and left with Carlos. Walking away.

'I'll miss you Teresa. I just wish, you and Carlos, was you and I' Gaston thought.

--

--

**Thank you Soul-Sis! Merci. Okay so here is Soul-Sis's ideas.**

1) Gaston shoots himself from his cannon over the house and lands perfectly on his feet to impress Teresa, but it turns out she wasn't looking.

2) Gaston could sing 'Elephant Love Medley' or 'Your Song', but Teresa couldn't sing with the second one, it's not a duet. **Ember411: I went with Elephant Love Medley**

3) someone in the family can give Gaston tips of how to impress girls so Gaston can impress Teresa, but the advice he gets isn't too good? I dunno. I'm running low on ideas.

4)Starts with Teresa and Carlos all kissy and then Gaston gets jealous about it...or something like that?

5)Carlos could talk to Teresa while Gaston is going over the house.

**Everything else was from me! Read and Review!**


	49. Lopez is not a Fragmagucci

Okay. So this is taken in like, Lets see...uh...June, July, August...uh...

Okay. near the begging on August, near the end of July. Like July 27.

Thanks again to Soul-Sis for giving me an idea.

Wilbur: Will I be in this. The past 48 chapters!

Ember411: You were. Remember 'The Sabrina's birth parents' mission?"

Wilbur: Yes

Ember411: And some other chapters I can't think of right noe because I WANNA START THIS!

Wilbur: OK! YES! I WANNA BE IN THIS STORY!

Ember411: Fine. I'll start.

**Chapter 49: Lopez is not a Fragmagucci (don't ask. it makes since right?)**

**--  
--**

After a few days of Teresa moving out. Everyone was happy for finding true love. But they all missed her truly. Franny, and the other frogs missed her singing voice to join with them. Laszlo missed her creative mind. She would sing a song, then sometimes Laszlo could feel the musical notes turn into a picture. Tallulah missed her for helping put braids in her hair by hand. All the other girls didn't have the skill to do it by hand, so Tallulah had to use the HairStyler1000 to do it. Sometimes her hair came out to look different then what she wanted.

Sabrina missed her because they both woke up at the same time. So they could tak for a while until Sabrina had to go to work (if she had it). No one was moring person in this family! Fritz missed her because when Petunia was somewhere or complain about him, he could talk to her. Petunia missed her because when she had to complain about husbands (with everyone else) she would help point out good and bad things. Even if she wasn't married. Carl, Lefty, and Carl Jr. missed her because Carl would yell off the times Wilbur gotton into trouble starting at age 2 when he could crawl. Lefty to tell his years. And then Carl Jr. to just chill while Sabrina was doing something else. She be right there to clam them down.

Bud missed her because she thought of well...weird and odd places to check where the lost teeth were. Places like the sky, underground, laundry room, inside the trains and cannon and spaceship. Garbage and trash cans. Even in other peoples mouth. Somehow what ever she thought of she laugh her head off with him. They both also recall that when Bud was a teacher of writing and some other class. He ask for a thirteen page paper of a future family and job they would have. It had to have lots of details in it. Teresa did more and got a A plus on it. She wrote so many details it was 39 pages and used books to find diffident words to describe the words. he loved her writing and her fantastic words!

Lucille missed her dancing moves. Teresa never could dance, but she loved to try to dance, then end up on someones body. Everyone else just missed her pretty badly. Billie had nothing to do, other then have Joe help with the twins. Wilbur had nothing to work with in the TCTF, and learn history in a funner way then the school way. Tiny had nothing to do with her much, along with Buster, Abella, Theo, Cannon, Cannon and Gelle. but they all missed her also.

--

_**Violet Anderson's house:**_

Sabrina drove her bike to Violet's house with Carl Jr. in the basket. Wilbur used his skateboard to fallow along. They were meeting up at Violet's house for a special thing. Jonathan, and the triplets were gonna be there also.

As soon as they got there they went into Violets basement for the meeting. Everyone sat down as Violet took the stand.

"Okay, the meeting is in. Any questions before we start?"

"Last name is Anderson right?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"Parents names?"

"Steve and Stacy Anderson."

"Okay! So what are we gonna do about the Teresa problem?" Wilbur asked walking back and forth. Jonathan sucked his thumb for both ghost in the old, haunted house and for Teresa. "I bet you that Carlos gonna do something bad to her!"

"Yeah. You got that right." Rose said holding Carl Jr. Hanna-Banana agreed. The only difference between the triplets was that Jake was a green eye kid with brown hair. Hanna-Banana was a blue eye kid with blond hair. Rose was a brown eye kid with red hair. "Yeah," Hanna-Banana said." Bet'cha he doing this to get his ex-girlfriend back."

"Well i thought of a plan for this." Violet said pulling out her old invention. "This here is a TM 22-39. It can show you who your true love is."

"Groovy idea Vi. One thing, I've seen true love almost everyone with Teresa and my dad and Carlos. Let me tell you I guess she a real-life Mulan."

"Good point Brie, most girls fallow their hearts then everyday life things." Wilbur said pulling a picture out of his girlfreind. Frenchy from Paris. "I've found my true love in Paris with my hearts."

"Well then I say lets spy on them for a while. Like Sabrina did with Ben and Galleria Winthrop!" Jonathan said jumping up. They herd a rumble and he ran out of the house screaming 'I KNEW GHOST LIVED HERE! I JUST KNEW IT AHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone else just stayed behind and looked back at Violet and Wilbur. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay. OK then uh back to the drawing boards. Sabrina how do we do this?" Rose asked.

"Huh? me?"

"Yeah. Wilbur told us that you did this in France. SO how do we do it?" Everyone gather around her to wait. Sabrina gave a weak smile and stepped on a box to look at everyone.

"Ok. First we need to find out where Carlos live."

"We got it. He lives in a tall glass building in the middle of the city. He lives on the penthouse apartment place on the top of it." Wilbur said.

"Good. Then we just find a place to look around the place and find something. And since we know that he is the real Carlos Lopez, he won't be another guy. So what should we do for that?" Sabrina asked. Jonathan came back in the room with Stacy Anderson.

"Violet honey? Jonathan was running around like a crazy boy again."

"Thanks mom. Hay mom?"

"Yes?"

"Were gonna play a game called .'Mr.Wilbur Robinson. Richest man in the world.' he lives in a penthouse apartment and we need a way to spy on him. Got any ideas of how to do that?" Violet asked. Knowing that if she really told, her mom would call everyone parents and tell them.

"Yeah. I keep saying climb a tree, or go to another building..er...box, and spy there." Wilbur said playing along. Mrs.Anderson thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Well Teresa that. but you could also do what I think is best."

"Whats that?" Jonathan asked.

"Easy. Dress up as a maid or something and get inside. What is Wilbur gonna play a wanted killer, just changed his looks and all you spy's have to capture him inside his place?" She gave a look to Violet. Violet nodded quickly and smiled.

"Yep. We work for Americas most wanted. Is that a good place to work for Wilbur?" she winked at him.

"Yep. Totally is man. Really is." Wilbur nodded. When mrs.Anderson left they all thought of something to dress in.

"Okay. If me,Hanna-Banana and Rose stack up on one another we could play a maid." Violet said.

"Groovy idea." Sabrina said. Violet told her the best part. "Were gonna pretend that we have to watch a baby, which is you Sabrina. No offence."

"No prob Violet."

"Okay. Johnny and I-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Johnny or anything like Johnny." Jonathan said glaring at him. Wilbur nodded. "Okay so me and Jonathan here will dress up as a butler and watch the place."

"Good. Okay lets get this plain working!" Violet said placing her hand in the middle. Everyone put there hand in and threw them up and cheered.

"FOR TERESA McKNIGHT AND GASTON FRAGMAGUCCI!"

--  
**Penthouse Apartment**  
--

When everyone got what they would wear they went to the hotel and changed there. They went into the elevator and went up to the penthouse floor. When they got there they saw another elevator.

"I guess they have a diffrent elavator for this." Rose said walking over. Hanna-Banna was in the middle with Violet on top. They all went up and waited.

"How you doing brie?" Wilbur asked lifting up the flooded part of the old fashion baby carriage.

"All worth it for Teresa. Even if my back hurts. I'm so not use to this!" she said bending her legs to fit in the carriage.

"Remember that time Hanna Hanagin was so angery that she made you sleep in a crib. Every time you got up she hit you."

"Don't remind me Jake!"

"Sorry." The elevator stopped and opened up. Wilbur covered Sabrina again and brushed his blond hair. He threw in some more peroxide and walked in. Sabrina had a little hole to see everything. She saw a gross thing.

Everyone saw Carlos on the couch with Teresa on his lap. She had her arms around his neck and was brushing back his hair. Carlos had one hand on her waste, while the other was twisting her ponytail. After a few minutes of making-out they pulled apart. Carlos saw everyone at the doors and jumped up with Teresa in his arms.

"Hi, uh...how much did you see?"

"I saw very little. Very little." Wilbur said. Violet made a invention that made your voice change. "VoiceBox101" as she called it. Wilbur started to sound a like German man he told it do make is voice like that. Violet made it look like a mustache for his upper lip.

"Yes. yes we did see little much." Violet said making her voice sound more like a german women. "Don't worry about it. We'll forget what we saw."

"Thanks. Well my little belle, its off to breakfest we go!" he said carrying Teresa to the elevator birde-style. As soon as they left Everyone changed and got out. They looked around.

"Man. Carlos must be rich." Jake said boucing on the couch. Every else looked around for clues.

The sisters found Carlos bedroom and thought it was the best place to look.

"Looks like hes a pig." Rose said going under the bed. "Well, under the bed that is."

"Yeah. And his closet it full of fancy clothing. Like Ryan before he got adopted. Remember?" Hanna-Banana asked her sister.

"Yeah."

Violet and Sabrina went into Teresa's room to find something.

"She go nothin' much Brie. Just old CD's, pictures and a necklace."

"A music note or a two heart shape with a 'G' and a 'Love' engraved?" Sabrina asked.

"Actually its a diamond necklace." Violet said. Sabrina found photos of Teresa and Gaston. Only when they were teenagers and dating.

"Groovy. Look how young my dad and Teresa are in this." She showed the picture of Gaston and Teresa to Violet.

"Yeah. Your dad defiantly looks like Elvis in the photo. Or maybe even Woody from Toy story? Nice." The girls went on until Wilbur came in and grabbed them.

"Vi! Brie! you never guess what we found on Carlos MySpace account."

"What?" they asked joing everyone around the computer. They looked at his MySpace thing and looked over it.

Carlos Lopez's Details:

**Status:** Single

**Here for: **Serious Relationships. Like girlfriends

**Orientation:** Straight

**Hometown:**Todayland

**Body type:** Uh...skinny guy on the side. Like chest squares on me. Oh and uh...Freakishly Pale

**Zodiac Sign:**Uh...Emo dude. Like from the Freakishly Pale skin and the uh, skinniness stuff.

**Smoke/drink:** Women h8t that stuff. If want a women, I will never do that!

**Children:**Uh...I guess...I don't really know. if it happens I'll put them in a orphanage if my wife dies at birth.

"DUDE! ORPHANGE LIFE ISN'T GOOD LIFE MAN!" Everyone screamed except Carl Jr. and Wilbur.

**Education:** High school drop-out. Made a living and saved like 9999999.999999 dollars.

**Occupation:**Uh...looking for a girl friend who likes me. Emo girl or not Emo girl.

--

When everyone finished they saw a countdown on the screen.

"5...4...3...2...1...DISTROY!" the myspace went off and got burned in a fireplace. The computer then blowed up and went dead.

Everyone looked at the somputer and then at one another. With a worried face.

"We have to tell Teresa. Before its too late." the triplets said in a union. Everyone nodded and heard voices come back from the elevator.

"Hay! we've gotta get back to the amid, baby and butlers man!" Sabrina said getting the a carriage again. Everyone got back in disguise and made it look like they were almost done cleaning. The doors opened to see Carlos and Teresa walk in.

"Teresa go take a shower! You smell!" Carlos said holding his noise. Teresa sighed and shook her head taking a note: Don't go out to brunch with Carlos again!

As Teresa left Carlos gave everyone thirfy-bucks and they all left. They all went downstairs and changed out of their clothing. They went back up to the top floor again and waited for the door to open. To there surprise, Teresa opened the door with her blue bathrobe on and long wet hair. Smells like fruit.

"Oh, hi guys. Uh this is strange to see you all here. Oh come in. Don't mind me, just took a shower." She said letting them in.

"AHHH!! My computer!" Carlos screamed running in the room. "What the? How can? (looks at kids) hello children! AHhhh!! my computer!"

"Okay okay. Carlos what happened?" Teresa asked sitting him down then hugged him.

"My computer broke. I didn't do nothing to it. I really did nothing to it!" Carlos cried. After a few moments of sobbing he looked up again and dried his eyes. "That was the only thing of my grand-father I had. I didn't get to know him because I was only three years old. But you know what?"

"What?" Teresa asked as Carlos brushed back her wet hair.

"Keep. Moving Forward."

"And Stay gold." Teresa added giving him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head. Violet had an idea and went up to Carlos.

"You know Mr.Lope-"

"Carlos."

"Carlos, can help you fix it. We just need to close the door, get goggles, and I have my tools. I'll help fix it."

"Okay, but why close the door?" he asked standing up. Violet thought for a moment and tried to remember from a book she read.

"Uh...because its high electricity could hit any part of the house and like...bring the power down. That ain't good or as Sabrina says it-"

"Non groovy!"

"yeah. Non groovy. Come on dude!" Violet got his hand and winked at everyone. As soon as they left Teresa went back to the others.

"So, what you all doing here?"

"Teresa, the maid and butlers, and baby you just saw was really us." Sabrina said.

"Huh?"

"No. it was really us." Wilbur said. "We thought something about Carlos was werid so we wanted to find some 411 on him. We did and I wrote it all down on the piece of paper." He handed Teresa the paper.

Carlos Lopez's Details:

**Status:** Single

**Here for: **Serious Relationships. Like girlfriends

**Orientation:** Straight

**Hometown:**Todayland

**Body type:** Uh...skinny guy on the side. Like chest squares on me. Oh and uh...Freakishly Pale

**Zodiac Sign:**Uh...Emo dude. Like from the Freakishly Pale skin and the uh, skinniness stuff.

**Smoke/drink:** Women h8t that stuff. If want a women, I will never do that!

**Children:**Uh...I guess...I don't really know. if it hap pends I'll put them in a orphanage if my wife dies at birth.

**Education:** High school drop-out. Made a living and saved like 9999999.999999 dollars.

**Occupation:**Uh...looking for a girl friend who likes me. Emo girl or not Emo girl.

Teresa looked at the paper and then back at Wilbur. "Wilbur, you said you wrote it right?"

"yep."

"How can I believe this? he been through college, he's not single and is wanting a girlfriend. And he's not really emo, just a little but not 'I-want-to-kill-myself' kind of emo. Just really into the color gray and black and all ya know?"

"But Teresa its true!" the triplets screamed.

"We found it while you two were out for lunch!" Rose said.

"No no. It was breakfest." Jake said.

"Lunch and breakfeast. Brunch." Hanna-Banana pointed out. Everyone nodded and tried to tell Teresa again.

"Teresa I never lied before in my life!" Wilbur said. Teresa gave him a 'Oh really?' look.

"The time machine thing in 2073, the cookie when you were a little blond three year old-"

"BLOND? I WAS A BLONDE?!"

"Yep. Until you were six years old. Oh the baseball game at age eight. And Sabrina's past in the visit saying for only a few days, which was a week with four extra days."

"Uh...not the point of my lies in my past. or Sabrina's past! We have to tell you this! Like right now! Belive us now Teresa!" Wilbur cried.

"Belive what Teresa?" Carlos asked walking back in. Teresa gave him the paper and said "They think your trying to cheat on me Carlos. Funny story!" Carlos took one look at the paper and laughed.

"YEAH RIGHT! Like I would really do this to you Teresa?" he asked himself. When he finished he rubbed the top of Wilbur's hand. "Wilbur you really are a silly kid. You really are!"

"I'm not being funny now! I really am not! I'm serious about this Carlos!"

"Nice Wilbur."

"Com' on lets go." Sabrina said walking out the door with Carl Jr and everyone else. Teresa and Carlos just stood there for a moment.  
"Well, I'll go dry my hair." Teresa said walking out of the room. When she left Carlos took the camera from his computer room and put it on the t.v screen. He saw all the kids look at the computer then see it blow up. He reached for the phone and called his two friends.

After a few moments the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_ came a voice.

"Its me. Carlos Lopez. I've got some news to tell you. Your friend came here."

"Oh really? Who?"

"The little one."

"GREAT!" both voices shouted. "Now maybe I can rule the world!" said the male voice. "And I can get my baby boy back!" said the female voice.

Carlos started to explain what happened. The other voices agreed and will come over in a few days.

"Thank you my friends."

--  
**Quick note: WHO THE HECK ARE CARLOS FRIENDS?!**  
--

Over the past few days, things were crazy at the house. Wilbur and Sabrina and Carl Jr. didn't worked together, but they work on the same thing. Get Teresa to know that Gaston Fragmagucci is her L'Amour and not Carlos Lopez.

Sabrina's friend went away on vacation, but they wish good luck for them. Sabrina and Wilbur and Carl Jr. needed the luck.

"Hay guys! I'm heading over to Teresa's place. Whos gonna join me?" Gaston asked holding a CD in his hand while the other was holding Penny. Joe came back and took Penny, who started to look more like Billie everyday.

"Tell her I said 'Hi'"

"Sure Joe. Anyone willing to come?"

"Me and Sabrina. We'll come with you Uncle Gaston!" Wilbur said carrying a sleeping Sabrina in his arms. "Do I wanna know?"

"New invention dad made. We tested it a while ago."

"What kind?"

"Sleeping gas.Dad and I woke up a few hours ago, but Sabrina's younger so she'll wake up when we get there."

**Penthouse Apartment:**

When Gaston, Wilbur, Sabrina and Carl Jr got inside the elevator and made it. Sabrina was almost awake but hand to hold onto Gaston's and Wilbur's hand to keep from falling. When they waited at the door Sabrina fell asleep again. Gaston rolled his eyes in the air again.

"This inventions dose what now?"

"Don't know. Something about making people sleep longer."

"Well longer is right. For Sabrina." Gaston laughed bending down to pick up Sabrina. When the door opened Teresa was holding a bucked.

"Oh hay guys. Just in time you one of you help me bring down some ice please? it takes two hand to hold the button and I need to hold the bucket at the same time."

"Yeah sure. Here Wilbur take brie and go inside." Gaston said handing Sabrina to Wilbur. Wilbur nodded and left inside. Teresa was about to close to the door when she stopped.

"Oh Wilbur, you can put her on the couch if you want." then left. Wilbur put Sabrina on the couch and waited. After a few moments three people came from the doorway.

"Carlos? Uncle Gaston? Teresa?" Wilbur asked looking over. Sabrina wasl almost wake again and spoke in a low voice.

"Dad? Teresa? Carlos?" the three people ran over.

Carlos grabbed Wilbur by the wall and began to attack him. Black eyes, bleeding mouth, nose, and other attacks.

The other two kiced Sabrina on the wall and on the floor. The women grabbed a pan from the kitchen and hit Sabrina with it twice.

When the figts were over Wilbur and a really wide awake Sabrina, looked over.

"its Carlos!" Wilbur said. Even thought we all knew he was one of the three attackers.

"OH-NO! Wilbur its Ben and Galleria again!" Sabrina said. "I thought you went to jail for 20 years!"

"We got out, and wanted to help this man here. Now shut up Sabrina and give us what we want!" Ben yelled.

"NO! I don't what I have that you want! But whatever it is your not getting you dirty hands on it!" Sabrina yelled. Ben grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her on the neck. Carlos and Galleria grabbed Wilbur and held him back from helping his little cousin.

"Ahh...let...go...please!" Sabrin said throught some breaths.

"NO! You did the same to me in Scott land, now its time for revenge. You know, when I hit you with the car I thought a got you for good! You came alive again and now its time to finished this!" he choked her harder now she was truing blue. Wilbur tried to get back.

"No Sabrina! Kill me instead! not Sabrina! No please please please don't kill her! Kill me instead of her!"Wilbur begged going to the floor. He got up and tried again. "Stop it!" he yelled to the man holding a purple face Sabrina. Ben slapped Sabrina's face and a black eye. Thinking this would kill her more.

They herd foot steps coming their way and stopped. They then herd cops coming their way. Ben and Galleria ran out the window droping Sabrina and Wilbur. Carlos ran out of the room to the bathroom. Wilbur rushed over to his red face cousin and held her.

"brie?! brie come on Brie. We don't want a funeral for you again!" Wilbur gave her CPR. Carlos came back with wet hair and a towle on his waste. He held Wilbur and Sabrina a good distance.

"What the?" Wilbur asked not finishing his question because he herd a bucket drop.

"Sabrina!!" Carlos puled back Wilbur as Gaston rushed to his red face child. He brush back her bangs and lifted her head up.

"What the hack happened here?" Teresa asked.

"Wilbur started to attack Sabrina. I saw it happen. I was taking a shower and I came out to see it happen."

"NU-UH!" Sabrina hollard back. "Nu-Uh! you lire! First you say that your not cheating on Teresa! Now this! dad I promise you that Wilbur would never to anything to hurt me!"

"True! Carlos came in and attacked me. While Ben and Galleria attacked Sabr-"

"Ben and Galleria escpted from jail? Again? is that was the cops are for?" Gaston asked. Wilbur nodded quickly.

"Yes its true! its really true!"

"Okay okay, 1) Carlos is not cheating on me." Teresa said. 2) if he was I would have a feeling about it. 3) ben and Galleria are in jail. And 4) I don't know who to believe."

"The kids are right!" Wilbur and Sabrina said. Carl Jr. nodded in agreement.

"See, Carl Jr. believes us. he was with me the whole time!" Sabrina said.

"Okay, okay. You know what? We'll talk about this when we get home. Uh you wouldn't have any bandages right?"

"yeah sure." Teresa said showing them the saw. Carlos turned to Wilbur, "I'm watching you kid. I do not have another girlfriend. Trust me."

When Teresa gave the bandages to Sabrina; Sabrina wrapped her head around it. Gaston went out to help clean up the place. Wilbur helped also. Carlos went into Teresa's room to pretend he had to finish his shower.

"Gaston, Wilbur you don't have to help clean up. Really you don't."

"na its fine." They said. Gaston went to reach for a paper. he and Teresa faced opposite ways, but her hand went on top of his hand while taking the paper. they looked at each other and blushed a pink color.

"Sorry." They both said. When they finished cleaning up Wilbur, Sabrina, Carl Jr. and him went home.

When they got home, well Wilbur was grounded for three weeks for 'Attacking' Sabrina. Both him and Sabrina were grounded for lying about that and for Carlos cheating on Teresa.

As they both went to bed later that night. Wilbur stopped her.

"Don't worry Brie. I'm having a feeling something about this will work out fine."

"yeah. me too." Sabrina said with a smile.

**--  
--**

**Well how was that?**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411**


	50. She Finds Out The Truth

**Okay. This chapter is my idea. I didn't have any help at all.**

**Chapter: 50. She find out the truth**

**(Party music begins as fire works go off)**

**Me: What?**

**Robinson's: You made it to chapter 50!**

**me: And...?**

**Bud: You gonna have more chapters then that story 'The Life and Times'**

**Art: Watch you make it to 100 chapters! That'll be hilarious.**

**Me:Okay then...  
**--  
--

On August 10th everyone was going to vist Teresa.. When they got there Carlos answered and let them in.

"Hay, vwheres Teresa?" Billie asked holding Penny. Carlos removed his hair bangs and looked at them.

"Uh, she moved out last week. I thought she told ya." he said making the family jump back. "Hmm, she might of went to Paris to live with her parents again idk."

"But why wouldn't she tell us?" Franny and Art both wondered with everyone else. Carlos looked at Sabrina and Wilbur.

"So you two feeling better yes?" Wilbur and Sabrina wanted to give him a smirk and a dirty look, but parents are around. "Oh, yeah were fine."

"Totally groovy Carlos."

"Well then that's good then. So anything else my friends?"

"Uh no thanks, we'll be going now." Cornelius said holding Nick. When everyone go outside Art had an idea.

"Maybe she got tired of living with Carlos, and moved in with Belinda." he took out his cell phone and called Belinda's place.

_"Hello?"_ Bob asked.

"Hay Bob, Belinda there?"

_"Shower. What you need something?"_

"Uh..just wondering if Teresa moved in with you guys?"

_"Nope. Well bye."_ Bob hung-up. Art told everyone as they walked home.

"Well, where can she be?" Lucille asked. "If she was going back to France, she would of told us. Maybe shes with Adam."

Everyone went to Adams house to see. When they ringed the bell they waited.

"Coming! WAIT! who is this?" Adam asked.

"Its your twin brother!" Art said. "The Artman!"

"NO! You've come at a bad time Artman, I need to get my badman suite on. Yet...do _I_? Hmmm? Fine you may enter, with your life. But you will all die."Adam voice echoed.

"We got twin baby's, Sabrina,Tallulah, Wilbur, and Laszlo here. We can't have any dead children." Art said walking in to Adam in his underwear. The girls convered their eyes quickly. Billie and Cornelius covered the twins eyes.

"Hay, Teresa live here with you Adam?" Fritz asked. Adam shook his head.

"Nope."

"Is she going back to Paris?" Petunia asked.

"Nope."

"Where is she then?" Laszlo and Tallulah asked. Adam said he had no clue, but he tell them if he find out.

Everyone started to walk home. With empty heads wondering where she was. When they got home Cornelius went to his to finish up his invention, Franny went to the frogs, Tallulah went to call Billy-Boy since he was the only one in town. Carl and Lefty went to play cards. Billie took the twins for a nap, then was going to have a race with Gaston. Petunia started to screaming softly so the twins could sleep, she yelled at Fritz for some unknown reason. Art left for a delivery on planet jupiter.

Wilbur, Carl Jr, Laszlo and Sabrina were left.

"So, wanna keep looking around?" Laszlo asked.

"Sure."

"Fine." Wilbur said as Carl Jr. squeaked. Laszlo took out two lokie-talkies and handed on to Sabrina. "Sabrina and Carl Jr you both go downtown and find anything. Wilbur and I will looks in some neighbourhoods."

"Groovy! Bye!" she said taking the lakie-talkie and ran out the door. Wilbur and Laszlo ran out with her and started to search.

**After A while of searching:**

After a while of searching everyone went back to the house. When they got there they ate dinner and wonderd where Teresa was. Sabrina planned to look around when making delverys for work. When dinner was over Laszlo, Sabrina, and Carl Jr went outside to watch the stars. They didn't shine as much as they always did. They knew that Teresa was missing and that they arin't happy.

Sabrina was rubbing the mouses back as her locket heart moved up and down her breathing. "Man, I miss Teresa. We might have to call da man because of this."

"Da man?" Laszlo asked.

"The police."

"Oh, hay Brie? How come you speak 60's if you wern't even born during that time. or know anyone who spoke that?"

"IDK. Just something I do. You know how people have like, there own little voice and word choise in their brains?"

"Uh...I guess." Laszlo said not wanting to tell her that wasn't true.

"Well, mine is kinda like the 60's. Eaither that, or I fell in love with Hairspray and watched it so many times I just became one of 'em!"

"Now that guess I take." Laszlo said rubbing her head and smiled. "So, Sabrina where'd you think T would be?"

"Don't know. Maybe her favorite place IDK." Sabrina said. After a while of talking some more it got colder so Laszlo and Sabrina/Carl Jr. went in.

"Nght Brie. night Carl Jr."

"Laszlo."

--

**Gaston's Room:**

Back in Gaston's room he was wide awake looking at the ceiling above him. He had his arms behind his head and was just moving his eyes back and forth. He wish he had an idea where Teresa was. He loved her so much, and wanted to make sure she was fine and not hurt at all. He was having flashbacks of the past.

When they first met.

_It was after they finished the song 'Start f something New' he grabbed them cups of hot chocolate and walked outside with her._

_"So, you like singing?" Gaston asked._

_"Well, sometimes. You sound like you sung alot yourself." Teresa said taking a sip._

_"Yeah. I guess. I never really took lessons though." He said taking a sip as the snow fell in their hair. "You know, you look really pretty with snow in your hair."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You know, we should be friends. Whats your address?" Teresa looked at him. "Uh..how bout we screen names instead. Mine is 'MusicChic104'"_

_"Okay. Mine is 'CannonMan109"_

_"This is gonna be a great friendship Elivs Gaston-Woody Fragmagucci!"_

_"Same here Teresa Gabriella-Vanessa McKnight!"_

--

Gaston had to smile at that memory. She was the first one to ever call him 'Elivs' or 'Woody' then everyone else got into calling him that. He kill them if they called them Garçon. Only Teresa could call him that.

Then then sat up in bed and took a drink of water. He lyed down again and thought some more.

Thire first slow dance was 'My Girl' by the Temptations. Their first song they sang together without planning it was 'Start of something New'. Their first song they both planned on singing at a talent show was 'Breaking Free and Everyday'

He remembers the other night. Before she left the house.

--

_Teresa started to blush at him as he blushed back at her. He leaned up and sat closer to her. he put his arm around her shoulder. For a few moments they blushed. They then push themselves forward to kiss the other. Fireworks and stars in n the sky went off. The fireworks made hearts in the sky. You could hear music in the background play a love song. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Teresa then opened her eyes quickly and pushed Gaston off her._

_"What?" he asked as she stood up._

_"What are we doing? I have a boyfriend. I can't do this." Teresa explained._

_"Teresa do you love him?" Gaston asked getting up. Teresa turned even paler then she is._

_"I...uh...I don't really know." she blushed. Gaston took a huge step towards her. he took her face and cupped it and kiss her again. They both felt the fireworks go off again. You could see the fireworks hearts be made again. They herd the music play again. When they pulled apart they looked in the others eyes._

_"Did you feel it that time?" Gaston asked in a low voice._

_"I. Don't. Know." Teresa said again. Gaston brushed back her hair and looked at her with his careness dark brown eyes. "Don't date this guy. He's not your guy. I'm your man. We were meant to be. Teresa don't date this guy." Teresa back away from him and turned around. her body launage made it look like she was confused. Gaston knew how to get this right._

_**Gaston  
**__Love is a many, splended thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__Please, don't start that again_

_**Gaston  
**__All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__A girl has got to eat_

_**Gaston  
**__All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__Or she'll end up on the street_

_**Gaston  
**__All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__Love is just a game_

_**Gaston  
**__I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me_

_**Teresa  
**__The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee_

_**Gaston  
**__Just one night give me just one night_

_**Teresa  
**__There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay_

_**Gaston  
**__In the name of love  
One night in the name of love_

_**Teresa  
**__You crazy fool, I won't give in to you_

_**Gaston  
**__Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way_

_**Teresa  
**__You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_**Gaston  
**__I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no_

_**Teresa  
**__Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs_

_**Gaston  
**__Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again_

_(Gaston grabs Teresa hand. As he sings that note he gets to the top edge of the house. The highest point)_

_Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high_

_**Teresa  
**__Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day_

_**Gaston  
**__We could be heroes just for one day_

_**Teresa  
**__You, you will be mean_

_**Gaston  
**__No I won't_

_**Teresa  
**__And I, I'll go nuts all the time_

_**Gaston  
**__We should be lovers_

_**Teresa  
**__We cant do that_

_**Gaston  
**__We should be lovers  
And that's a fact_

_**Teresa  
**__Though nothing, will keep us together_

_**Gaston**__  
We could still try_

_**Both  
**__Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes_

_**Gaston**__  
Just because I.. will always love you_

_**Both**__  
I can't help loving you_

_**Teresa**__  
How wonderful life is,_

_**Both**__  
now you're in the world._

When that memory ended he wiped his face with his hands. The last time he had memory's like this is when Sabrina was in Scotland and he got the letter. Then a few months ago when she got hit the by car and was unsure if she make it. The sweat on hi shirt started to smell from the heat and from him. He pulled it off and tried to stay clam again. "Shes fine. Shes fine."

After a while he fell asleep again. The only thing you could hear was one of the twins crying loudly.

**A few weeks later.**

**Augest 25th.**

After a few weeks Belle called and said that Teresa was visting them for a while. Everyone thought that Carlos was just mixed up. Belle said that she be back soon in September.

As everyone ate dinner Gaston played with his spaghetti and mozzarella sticks. he had a feeling that Teresa was in america and was somewhere in the city. But where was the question.

"Hay, Uncle G. You okay?" Tallulah asked has her uncle looked back at her. he nodded and ate a mozzarella stick. "Yeah I'm fine TT."

"Hay Teresa will be back in September. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Gaston its your turn to walk the puppys. Take them out at 10:00." Cornelius said as Gaston nodded. When he finished he got his jacket and looked for the pups. He put the red leash on Gaelle. The black leash on Cannon, The bright blue on Theo and the dark green on Holly. When he got them outside he held two leashes on each hand. Art ran out with him.

"Need help?"

"Sure. Thanks man." Gaston said hanind Cannon and Holly to Art. As the brothers talked and the puppys did what they had to do all four of them stopped. They threw their ears up and sniffed the ground. They all bark and tried to break loose.

"Hay guys chill! Its freezing cold out here. Just finish up and lets get home! Its like zero degrees cold outside" Art said (I'm not a weather person so go along with it and let them live in that weather!)

The pups broke loose of the men and ran to a graveyard. Art and Gaston looked around for them for a while. At 11:00 they found the pups near a women in a small blanket. When they got closer Gaston moved the flashlight over the girls face. He jumped back in horror.

"Teresa!" he yelled. He placed a hand on her bluish face. Art picked up the puppy's as Gaston ripped off his jacket and threw it on Teresa. He the lifted her up and held her close to him. When they ran home Gaston said night to Art and placed Teresa on the bed and brought the blankets over her. He felt her cold head and threw a thermometer in her mouth. He waited a few minutes then looked at it. It was below zero but now it going back up. Gaston smiled and brushed back her hair. He then fell asleep in the chair next to him with a water heater on Teresa's head.

After a while, around 2:30 in the morning Gaston heard a ruffle noise and looked up. Teresa was sitting up in bed and streaching her arms. Gaston grabbed her quickly into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Teresa! Teresa what happened? What happened T?" Gaston asked. Teresa stopped for a moment and look around the room for her memory. She then grew tears in her eyes and cried on his shoulder. "I'm...I'm...I'm so so...so...so sorr-sorry Gas-ton!" Gaston put her head on his chest and rubbed her hair, resting his head on her head.

"It...it...started when, when I got ho-home!"

_FLASHBACK:_

Teresa was walking around the park for a while. She kept day dreaming about Carlos all day. "La la la...la la la...la la la...la la la," She sang that same song from Shrek that Princess Fiona sings when the bird blows up! As she walked home she was looking at her heart shaped ring. And both of her necklaces. To her, the necklaces were more beautiful then the ring because the ring was bought with money he had. Gaston found the chains and the charms around the house and made it with his hands. The only thing he had to do was get the 'G' and 'Love' engraved.

When Teresa got to the penthouse floor she opened the doors to see Carlos. With a women in a green dress and black shoes. They were kissing on the couch. After ten minutes Carlos screamed "I L'Amour et adore you Joanna!"

"I L'amour et adore you too Carlos!" Jolie screamed and kissed again.

"CARLOS GEORGE LOPEZ! WHAT AM I SEEING HERE?!" Teresa screamed. Carlos threw Joanna on the ground and kicked her.

"How dare you kiss me when I have a girlfriend women!"

"Oh! Don't you play pretend Carlos! I saw the whole thing you were kissing another women that wasn't me!" Teresa slapped him. Joile got up and back away into the kitchen hiding under the table.

"Teresa, come on baby girl I love you more then Joanna baby girl." Carlos got her in a hug. Teresa escaped and slapped him again. "NO! Don't you dare come near me again!" Teresa stepped on his foot and ran into her room. She grabbed her two bags, threw her nightgown, skirts, shirts and knee highs in there. She took the ring off and threw it hard on the ground. As she approched the door of the bedroom Carlos came there.

"NO! Your not going to leave me Teresa! Not now or ever!" He grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard so she fell on the ground crying for him to stop. "STOP IT STOP IT!"

"NO!" He pulled her up and kissed her lips. She slapped him hard, ran into the living room and grabbed a book. When he came behind her she slapped him on the face with the book. When he fell on the ground she went out the door crying.

It was a few hours later that she needed a place to stay. She couldn't go back to the Robinson house couse she didn't want to explain the story to them yet. So she fell asleep in the graveyard and lived there for a few weeks.

A few weeks later she called pretending to be Belle and say she was in France for a while. Then the weather dropped down to freezing cold weather and she passed out to the ground.

--

--

"And...that's why I was in the graveyard passed out cold. And why I didn't come around the house to explain things. Ima so sorry G." Teresa cried some more on him. Gaston brushed backed her hair some more and lyed down on the bed with her.

"Shhhh. Shhhh Teresa stop crying. You know what? You know something?"

"Wha-what?"

"Carlos is a cheater. Lying punk with no life. Man brie and Wilbur were right about him. I guess maybe the Ben and-"

"Galleria thing also. Yeah I saw the tape before but I passed out from a hit behind my head from a bucket a maid was holding."

"Yeah. But you wanna know something T?" Teresa nodded as she rested her head on this chest. "Two thing, Carlos is a blind man because he can't see what really is a beautiful women like you are. If anyone can't see that then they are totally blind." Teresa smiled and went to kiss his cheek. But he pushed her back down slowly.

"The second thing is, I have a girlfriend. Mary-Jane Cade. I met her a few weeks ago and we have stuff in common. So, yeah."

"Oh okay." Teresa said falling asleep on him. Gaston smiled and rubbed back her head. It was good to have Teresa back again.

In the family.

--

**How was that?**

**R&R**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411!**


	51. The Real Deal

**Chapter 51: The Real Deal**

**Authors note: Your gonna love me for this**

--  
--

October 30th

A few weeks later, the kids turned into a new grade for September. Carlos never came back to Teresa. Ben and Galleria were cought again and were in jail for another five years. Soon it rolled into October and everyone was in the mood for Halloween. Mary-Jane came around lately more. Everyone just loved her.

Remember how Gaston felt with Carlos and Teresa? Well now it was Teresa with Mary-Jane and Gaston. But she never showed it. Only in her room filled with all kinds of music things. Teresa had a wried feeling about Mary-Jane but couldn't see it clearly.

One day before Brie's second birthday they both went out with Gaston to get a gift. Was they went around the store hand-to-hand Teresa just stared at Mary-Jane. Just something was bad about her. When Gaston left Teresa went up to Mary-Jane.

"So, Mary-Jane. What are you into?"

"Almost everything excpet children."

"Why children?"

"Snobs, stupid kids, dumb, ugly-" As she went on Teresa had a fit behind her back. She just wanted to punch this Lady's mouth open and be with Gaston only.

"Well, its a good thing that Laszlo, Sabrina, Tallulah, Wilbur, Nick and Penny aren't like that."

"Ima not sure about the babies, but the others are idiots. Mostly the little back hair girl." She said when Gaston came back. "Well I'm done ladies. lets go." he said. When they left the store Teresa still had a weird feeling about Mary-Jane and something with Sabrina that made Mary-Jane hate her. "Could it be...no no its not. or is it?" she thought to herself. When they got to the ice rink they got skates and started to skate around. It wasn't winter yet, but everyone else just loved to skate early.

As they skated around the rink Teresa joined some little kids in a game of fallow the leader. You could only skate around and turn on the ground. She kept an eye on Mary-Jane.

When they left Gaston went home and Teresa and Mary-Jane stayed behind. As soon as he was out of sight Mary-Jane slapped Teresa.

"What?!"

"Stop spying on me! I'm not evil I just hate snobby kids! And I hate you!"

"Why!? What did I do?!"

"Spy on me you brat! Leave me and my Tony-Bear alone!"

"TONY-BEAR WHAT THE HECK!?"

"IF I SAY GASTONY THEN ITS WEIRD! TAKE THE LAST 4 LETTERS OF GASTONY AND YOU HAVE TONY SO HES MY TONY-BEAR!" She slapped Teresa again and ran off. Teresa rubbed her cheek and got off the ground fallowng Mary-Jane.

**Mary-Jane's House:**

When Mary-Jane got home Teresa used the invisible watch to make herself invisible and got inside the house. it was pretty normal. A kitchen,living room, stairs, a secret door that said 'Keep Out', diner table- Wait! pause! freeze time!

A secret door that said 'Keep Out'? Teresa went over and tried to get inside. She'll just have to wait for Mry-Jane to get inside. Mary-jane came around the corner and opened the door. When they both got inside Teresa was shocked. it was a big room. Like the same one from the movie when Dr.Fankastin created Frankastin, whatever that movie was called. Frankastin maybe?

Over in the corner she could see two redhair kids, two brunettes, two black hairs and a blond. When Teresa got more closer she saw that the redheads were Laszlo and Rose. The brunettes were Jake and brownihs/reddish hair Violet. The black hairs were Wilbur and Sabrina. The blond was Hanna-Banana.

Teresa saw that their mouths were tied up and so were their hands and feet. Teresa tried to untie Laszlo, but because she was unseen he jerked away. When Mary-Jane left the room Teresa turned visable gain.

"Hmmmmm!" they all said. "Hmm. Hmm hmmm." Laszlo tried to aploagiz. Teresa ripped of the things on their mouths and tried to untie them again.

"Jeez Mary-Jane is one heck of a strong women." Teresa said trying to get Laszlo's hands untied.

"Mary-Jane?" Everyone asked as if she was born yesterday. "No no, thats Galleria Winthrop."

"Y'all say what now?" Teresa asked in a Texes voice.

"That's Galleria Winthrop Teresa." Violet and Hanna-Banana said. The doors opened again as Teresa turned invisible again. When the doors opend out came Galleria dressed as Mary-Jane. Ben fallowed after with a baby in his hands. He handed the baby boy, Jack-Jack to Galleria.

"Well, if it isn't Ben and Galleria from beyond the grave. Where'd you find the kid?" Laszlo asked.

"Why are we here?" Rose asked.

"Can we go home?" Jake asked.

"I'm tired." Hanna-Banana said.

"Dumb blond." Ben said. Hanna-Banana stuck her tong at him.

"What makes you think we gonna stay here?" Violet and Wilbur asked.

"Were gonna get free!" Sabrina shouted. Ben came over and grabbed her by the neck. "You are such a little brat!" Ben slapped her face. He then left the room with her. The only thing you could hear was a screaming girl and a laughing voice. When they got back in the room everyone wanted to throw up.

Sabrina was bleeding all over the place from head to toe. She had two very large black eyes around her face. her mouth and cheek were cut with a knife and she held her tummy. As if she broken two ribs. You couldn't see it, but her ribs were broken and bleeding on the inside of her body. She moaned as Ben threw her back on the wall. Teresa wanted to punch Ben for hurting one of her best friends. But she had to stay hidden or else they move somewhere else.

"Hay dude, if were here then whos being us?" Wilbur asked.

"Robot clones. SHUT UP PIG!"

"I AM NOT NAMED AFTER THE PIG! I AM NAMED AFTER WILBUR WRIGHT!" yelled Wilbur.

After a few mores hours of Ben and Galleria talking about their plans Teresa hugged and kiss all the kids goobye and that she be back the next day.

**Robinson House:**

Teresa ran home as fast as she could. He had to tell the family that the real kids are with Ben and Galleria. When she got to the door she opened it and looked around. She went to find someone quickly. As she turned a corner she ran into Gaston.

"Sorry Gaston. I need to tell you something." She said quickly and worried.

"Sure what?"

"Sabrina, Wilbur, and Laszlo are here. They are with Ben and Galleria back at the house they are in." she started to explain to him. "The ones here are not the real ones! They robot clones! We gotta save the real ones back at Mary-Janes house. Eww did you ever kiss Mary-Jane? Eww that be nasty, we gotta save them quickly. Brie gotton beating up again." Teresa grabbed his hand but Gaston stopped her quickly.

"What? Teresa wait! Laszlo, Sabrina and Wilbur are here. Wilburs with Carl. Sabrina's with Carl Jr and Laszlo in his room watching him paint something. 2: No, I didn't kiss Mary-Jane yet. 3: What about Mary-Janes house? 4: Sabrina didn't get beating up yet."

"NO NO NO! WILBUR,LASZLO, AND SABRINA AREN'T HERE! THEY ARE BACK AT MARY-JANES HOUSE WITH BEN AND THEIR BABY SON JACK-JACK! Good you never kissed Mary-jane BECAUSE MARY-JANE IS REALLY GALLERIA WINTHROP! SABRINA GOT BEATIN' UP AGAIN AND SHES HURT REALLY BADLY! WE GOTTA SAVE HER GASTON!" Teresa yelled. Gaston pulled her into a hug and shh at her.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Shhh Teresa clam down. Stop yelling. Clam yourself. Clam clam calm.. Shhh shhh shhh. Stop yelling. Did you hit your head on something other then my head?"

"What Gaston your asking me something totally diffrient and now-well yes i hit my head on a pol and then a tree but-"

"Then your head hurts from that. You went crazy because of that. Stop worrying at this. Come'on lets get dinner." he said holding her back and rubbed it to clam her down.

"But Gaston I really saw it. I realy saw the kids with Sabrina's friends and they are getting beating up and are captured. We gotta save them before its too late!"

"Teresa clam yourself women! jeez. Stay clam see they're right here." Gaston pushed her onto the seat and pointed across the table. Sabrina was giving food to Carl Jr. Wilbur was talking to uncle Fritz and aunt Petunia about something. Laszlo was trying to ignore Tallulah's comments about his clothing and then flew around the table.

"Looks like them. But is not them!" Teresa yelled.

"Teresa thats them! I think I know my daughter and my nephews when I see them." He said pushing her down to the seat again.

"It isn't them!" Teresa tried to clam herself down again. But she just wanted to yell out loud.

"Yes it is."

"No, now if you don't mind I'm going to skip dinner and go to my room. Thank you very much." She said getting up and left the room quickly.

As she was walking to her room she was trying to think of something. When she got in her room she sat down on her bed and thought of something. She was trying to get Cornelius's mind into her mind for a invention. She could only think of three. She found some parts in the lab and brought them back to her room. She closed the door and tried to make them all.

After a few hours it was 1:36 in the morning and she finished the inventions. The Lazer-Freezer, The electric roller skates. And the zapper. She then fell asleep took three boxes of coffee patches and left the house quietly. She went to the park to test them out.

The wheels on the skates didn't move and she blew up.

The Lzer-Freezer didn't shot out ice but only water, and the zapper made you tickle. She went back to the house to try again.

_**Hello,**__ I got something to tell you  
But it's crazy, I got something to show you  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you another believer_

Guess what?  
You got more than you bargained  
Ain't it crazy?  
You got more than you paid for  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
One more hand to hold

She finished them again and went to the park to test them out again. Nothing worked and they all blew up on her. She ran back to the house to get everything and brought it all to the park. She fixed them again to see if they worked.

_**You've**__ been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling  
Wasting so much time, though it may seem I'm fooling_

What are we gonna do?  
What are we gonna do about it?

So then, that is all for the moment  
Until next time, until then, do not worry  
And give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you, yeah I'm gonna make of you another believer

She tried again but this time, the skates made her skirt go on fire so she put off the fire. She took a par of scissors and cut her skirt to her knee caps. She fixed them all again and tried again. Nothing worked AGAIN! "Keep moving forward Teresa. Stay gold Teresa" she said to herself.

_**You've**__ been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling  
Wasting so much time, thought it may seem I'm fooling_

Teresa tested them again. She got the zapper and skates to work. Just the Lazer-Freezer needed more help. She tried again. The time was almost 6:30. She been up all night and was going to try again. She tested out the invention once more.

_**What **__are we gonna do?  
What are we gonna do about it_?

She aimed the lazer at a tree, put her index finger on the red button. She pressed the button and it made it. The tree froze still. She smiled and put them back in a empty box. She took 11 coffee patches and tied herself to a tree to keep herself still.

_**Hello**__, I got something to tell you  
Hello, I got something to tell you  
You've been on my mind, wasting so much time..._

After the hyperness went down she went to the Winthrop house to find get the kids back. When she got there the house was empty. No one was there. She looked around for any clues, but got nothing. She walked back to the house and slep in her room for the rest of the day.

**November 14th. (Sorry if the song makes no scenes)**

Over the past few weeks Teresa has been wondering where the kids are. She told Carl Jr and he did believe her. Anything with Ben and Galleria in it, he would believe it. A song sang in her head for her to keep looking for them.

_Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the  
City go rushing by  
I sit here alone  
And I wonder why _

They searched every old house they could find with the inventions then she ever could. No matter what was happing.

_Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat  
But it's shooting  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town_

Down town the young ones are going  
Down town the young ones are growing

"I hope I find the kids before its too late. I wanna see them grow up." She said walking into her room after the 45th search.

_We're the kids in America  
We're the kids of the future  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look boy, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance

Teresa and Carl Jr missed them all. She kept an eye on Mary-Jane whenever she came over. They would fallow Mary-jane and then Mary-Jane would disappears in air. "I am so going to kill Ben and Galleria for this."

_Hot-shot, give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind_

Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory

Kind hearts got get a new story or glory. They give you warmness and a loved feeling about this. Teresa could feel the love feeling in her warm golden music heart. She loved the kids, and the kids loved her. So she could feel them near by or far away. Same with Carl Jr.

_We're the kids in America  
We're the kids of the Future.  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

Come closer, honey that's better  
Got to get a brand new experience  
Feeling right  
Oh don't try to stop baby  
New York to California  
There's a new wave coming we warn ya

Because of the warmness and love in Teresa's heart and the kids heart, she could feel them closer everyday in 'The woods of Darkness' the place no kids should go alone. Even with an adult. Teresa left a trail behind her everyday and found her way back after. She felt like she was never gonna find the kids. "Keep moving forward. Stay Gold Teresa." she say to herself.

_We're the kids in America  
We're the kids of the future  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America and the future...

Teresa stopped again and found a old house in the woods. She went inside and called.

"Jake? Sabrina? Wilbur? Laszlo? Hanna-Banana? Rose? Violet? anyone?"

"TERESA!" came Jake's voice. Teresa fallowed the voice and saw them all in a line. They were tied up to logs and were slowly going over to a blade that would cut threw them. Teresa ran over and stopped the machine before it cut off Laszlo's head. Only half the cowlick was cut off. Teresa helped untied him. They got the rest of the kids untied. Everyone hugged Teresa tight. Carl Jr jumped onto Sabrina hart and slid down to her hand. "I missed you buddy!"

"Well, itsn't that very sweet Ben? Teresa saved them all. And just before the red teens birthday. LOSER!"

"HAY! I AM NOT A LOSER BUG HEAD!" Laszlo screamed. Teresa took in front of them and shot out the ice from the lazer-freezer.

Ben and Galleria jumped to the side and missed it. Teresa used the skates and skated across the floor to them. She used the zapper and zapped them. They got hit but the moved away again and used their own weapons. A gun and a knife.

"Kids get out of here!" Teresa screamed moving away from the gun shot. The kids ran behind a couch instead of running our of the room. Teresa dodged the knife and use the zapper on Ben, and the ice on Galleria. Galleria froze and the only thing she could move were her eyes.

Ben and Teresa fought again. She used the zapper and the ice on Ben, but he missed them and ran a knife towards her. Teresa jumped back and skated around Ben again. She shot out more ice to freeze him but he used a mirror to shoot it back Teresa moved away from it. Ben ran towards her and stabbed her should hard. She yelled in pain but went on with the fight. After a few more attacks Teresa could go on with the fight. She landed near the kids.

Wilbur took a few book and put the skates on. Laszlo took the freezer and his paint gun. Violet used a invention that made more copys of the zapper and they all took one. Even Carl Jr.

Wilbur skated around Ben and threw books at him. Laszlo freezed him in the arms and legs. But Ben would get out of it. The other kids zapped him. Teresa smiled and held both of her stabbed shoulders. She reached for a phone and called the police, then the family's.

--

As the kids went on with the fight, the police came by and arrested Ben and Galleria (who was dressed up as Mary-Jane) the Robinsons, Anderson, and Buckmens came into the room quickly. Laszlo flew into his parents arms. Wilbur ran into his moms arms and hugged her. Then when his dad came in he did the same. Sabrina grabbed onto Gaston's legs and hugged him. Violet grabbed onto her parents and hugged them tight. So did the triplets to their parents.

Everyone was confused about this. They saw the robot clone be sprayed by water and blow up. When this happend they hugged their kids. They said things like 'I thought that robot clone was really you' and 'I missed you my-' whatever the name was. Gaston went over to Galleria and slapped her face.

"Dude! first you hit my child, then you try to date me, then try to kill my child and my nephews, and their friends and my bestfriend! Oh we are so over!"

When the familys got home they got ready for the real Laszlo's birthday. Laszlo made a deal with Sabrina, since the family celabreated her second birthday with a robot clone instead of the real one. We can share a birthday for one day. The family and Sabrina agreed with this.

When the two party's were over Teresa was putting her inventions away in a box in her room. Gaston came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Whats this for?" she asked Turing around.

"For saving everyone, including me." he answered. She gave him a angel smile and laughed a little.

"Well, I guess I am pretty good ain't I? including my own inventions that I made. But man do you know that the only way I could get ideas like this was to think like Cornelius!"

"How was that?"

"My brain started to hurt after I thought of these!" she laughed with him. "So want get some cake?"

"SURE!" he screamed and ran out of the room. if there's one party food Gaston likes other then spaghetti, its ice cream and cake.

--

**Well how was that? I know I might of gotten the months mixed up with the dates. I'm telling you that its November in the end of the chapter. next chapter is December.**

**WOW!**

**I made the year 2038 go by really fast. Its almost 2039! WOW man I like didn't do many chapters on 2038. Maybe like only 4 or 5 and then its 2039. Man shame on me.**

**Oh well. R&R**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	52. Gaston and Teresa 4ever!

**Chapter 52: GASTON AND TERESA 4EVER!**

**Title says all!**

**Soul-Sis, doodlegirll, Troyella and Ryella Rox, and everyone else! You all helped my to get to chapter 52!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Ok so from November-December its December 12!**

**Gaston and Teresa 4ever!**

**Note: When Daivd sayd 'The Arm' in french, its a joke in my class. Almost everyone hates to say that.**

**No offence to French People who can read this in English.**

One December 12th it was that time again. The big chirstmas party for everyone. Everyone at the house were almost ready. The guys fixed their tuxes as thie girls fixed their make-up. Except Sabrina.

As she walked around the house to keep time passing she saw aunt Billie and Teresa in Teresa's room. Teresa was looking at two diffrent dresses. A long red dress and a cup sleeve yellow dress that almost tutched the floor for both. Sabrina walked in with Carl Jr. on her shoulder.

"What'cha ya'll doing?" she asked sitting down.

"Teresa here vwon't choose vwhat to vwear" Billie said getting up from her seat. "Teresa just choose something to vwear"

"Billie, I'm not your exctly party girl." Teresa aruged back picking up the yellow dress. "See I'm not even good in yellow or this shade of red."

"Bire! Billie! Teresa come on were leaving with or without you!" Carl yelled. He loved this party and didn't want to be late for it like three years ago when Wilbur didn't get dress to go.

"Coming Carl!" Sabrina called running out of the room. "Carl me and Teresa vwill catch up to you all later." Billie called.  
When everyone left Billie looked at Teresa.

"What?"

"'Vwhat?' Choose something. Seriouly Gaston vwill still think your beautiful."

"Billie, its a christmas party. Not a 'Get Gaston to notice me' party. And besides I don't know what to do with my hair or dress. Heck i've already got the flat china shoes that Belinda let me use and then I know what to do for make-up I just can't do hair or dress!" Teresa pulled her hair to the side. Billie pulled them down and looked her in the eyes.

"Teresa. I've got a dress you can borrow. And I'll help vwith your hair." Billie pulled Teresa out of the room with the shoes.

--  
--

Party:

Back at the party everyone was dancing on the floor. Wilbur was dancing with Frenchy (Who i guess, her real name is eaither Nancy or Rosemary) but likes to be called Frenchy both were dancing to a techo no beat with everyone. Laszlo was trying to dance with Fakhira, but fell everytime he danced with her.

"Laszlo? you okay?" Fakhira asked helping up while laughing.

"Yeh. Yeah i'm fine Fakie." he said trying to dance again. Corenlius was being forced to dance with Franny. "Honey I really can't"

"Sure you can. Patrick." calling him by his middle name. Tallulah, Crystal, David and Billy-Boy were walking past them when it happened.

"HA HA HA BILLY-BOY YOU HEAR HIS MIDDLE NAME?!" David screamed.

"YEAH! I DID! HAY CPR I NEED COME CPR!" Billy-Boy laughed with Daivd and the girls. Both girls were crying on the floor with laughfter. "Billy-boy you gonna make me pee in my dress!" Tallulah said.

"Tallulah Anne-Marie Robinson. How dare you say pee in public. This is worest then saying The Arm in french." David smiled.

"David don't you dare!" Tallulah pointed at him while laughing still. Crystal helped them up and grabbed onto David. "Davidson Benjamin Jingleman. If you dare say it."

"To the 'The Arm' in french you say 'Le bra!'" he screamed in her ear. Tallulah grabbed Crystals hand and ran away into the girls room. The boy waited for them outside.

Art was chilling with a sad Belinda. "Hay Linda? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I guess. hay Ima gonna grab some food. C ya later" she said getting up. Art just watched her walk off as Gaston stole her seat. "Loser Art."

"Big head Gaston." the brothers soon got in a slap fight.

Bud and Luiclle were doing the dico dance under a disco ball. Joe watched from not far with the twins nearby in their carriers. Fritz was making Penny and Nick laugh hard because him and Petunia were in a small cat fight. Petunia slapped Frtiz hard on the face.

Sabrina was in the back again with Carl Jr, Cerl, Lefty and the twins. She was trying to listen to Dimtri's story about how he and Spike came to be. But she got pretty board when he started to speak Latin. She knew nothing about latin. She knew a launage that took latin words, but knew nothing in latin. She moved onto Carl and whisperd to him.

"What's he saying in latin?"

"Something about his dad fighting the sun, eaither that or something about how he and Spike found each other and they didn't know the had a twin." He said back trying to know what Dimtri said. Both just rolled thire eyes and tried again.

As Gaston sat on the couch with Art in the city hall ballroom. He saw a old 'friend' of his. Carlos, and I guess his new girlfriend Helen MacGriffin. Gaston stared at them for a while as he and Art went to the door to get drink.

"Art. Guess who I see." he pointed to Carlos kissing his girls neck.

"Push his love. Hes better off with her then Teresa." Art said taking a sip of his drink. As Gaston stared at them Art turned around and smiled.

"Whoa, Gaston look!" Gaston turned around to see the hallway. His mouth went down as he made a tiny smile. Teresa was beautiful. She was wearing a long black dress that had cup sleeves. It was a little two little bows on the side on it attatched to two long strings that made a loop. The loopes were attached to the sides of the waste. She was wearing two small heel wedge shoes that helped made her walk beautiful. She was wearing no socks with the shoes so this was very unusial for both of them..

Her hair was brushed back behind her ears. it was long and wavy on the top but to the middle of the hair it was turning into banana curls to reach the bottom of her hair. She was still wearing the two necklaces that he gave her years ago. She was wearing light pink lipstick with eyeliner around her eye. She had on a pink eye shadow that wasn't to dark or to light. but it was just right. She was wearing two music note earrings that were short on her.

"Wow. Shes...shes...shes...beautiful. Oh snap here she come! Art how do I look?"

"You look fine man. Hi Billie! Hi Teresa!" Art waved then left. When they got at the door they heard crying from a table.

"Fritz you idiot! You took her fork away!" Petunia yelled.

"Honey I need to eat." Fritz said back. Billie rolled her eyes and went over to clam down Penny. Gaston looked back at Teresa. She looked at him.

'Gaston say something. You know your feelings for her, now say them.' his heart said.

"Wow," He started as Teresa blushed a little. "You look, wow."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself."

"Thanks." Gaston said reaching for her hand but a vey rude person went infront of him.

"Teresa! Teresa baby whats up?"

"Nothing Carlos. Leave me alone." Teresa said with a frown and took her hand away from his. Carlos grabbed it again and took her away. "bye Gaston. Teresa meet Helen." Gaston watched them run off. He and Teresa were both confused but since Carlos has a galfriend he guess it was safe. He walked away and met up with Corenlius.

After a while of eating everyone danced to thriller. Only it was the Techo music and not the regular one.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear a door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see

That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

RAP DUDE:

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
**(mechanical laughter)**

When that song finshed, the italian song 'You ae the music in me' played (find the song to understand. rit: mean chorus)

Nanana nanana yeee, tu sei la musica in me  
Inizio a raccontarti un po' di me, se mi ascolti capirai  
Quando sogno un po' più facile, stare bene, stare insieme e sorridere

Sei melodia la mia armonia, che mi canta nella testa  
La voce tua da sola sa legarmi, avvolgermi, mi porta da te

(rit.)  
Se sento il mio brano che, mi spinge a pensare a te  
Tu sei la musica in me, e vive dentro di noi,  
Ci porterà dove vuoi, perché tu sei la musica in me,  
Nanana nanana yeee tu sei la musica in me

È come se fossi sempre qui, un sogno, sei una cosa inspiegabile  
Canto parole che mai e poi mai ho ascoltato, che tu sai comprendere  
Questa è complicità saper capire chi ti è accanto  
La voce tua rivive in me e sento che ci sei

(rit.)

Cantiamolo insieme dai... quello che sentiamo è parte di noi

È nella realtà nascondere non si potrà mai..nanana nanana yeee tu sei la  
Musica in me..nanana nanana yeee tu sei la musica in me..

People started to sit down for a while as they ate some more food. Outside Gaston was holding Sabrina over the balcony to see the cars below them.

"They looks like the stars under us. Thats pretty groovy!"

"Yeah..." Gaston went off again looking at Sabrina again. "Dad? why are you staring at me?"

"Thinking of lucky I am to adopt such a cute girl." brushing back her hair to see her black eyes turning gray because they're getting better. "I got a cute girl."

"I got a groovy dad who looks like Elvis or Woody." Sabrina laughed back. A few moments later Teresa came out with them.

"Carlos should die. Really. I mean kiss infront of his ex-girlfreind after he cheated on her? stupid boy." She said looking at Sabrina. "Brie, when you get older and you start to like boys watch out for boys that just broke up with thire girlfriends and watch out for the ones that like another girl, then like you so they cane get the other girl to like him. Any guy who treats you like that is Ben Winthrop." Sabrina smiled and nodded her head. She then left to see the twins.

"Shes not even in school and your telling her this why?" Gaston asked.

"Gaston, look how I was when Carlos got me. Really." Teresa said laughing. Gaston smiled and brushed back her banana curl hair. "You look smashing tonight Teresa. Really smashing." Teresa smiled while blushing and thanks him.

"What I'm about to sing next is true. I was thinking maybe you like to hear it."

_They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what goods a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two_

_A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me._

_I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two_

_Don't you know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear_

_Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two_

They were about to kiss again when Petunia stopped them.

"Love birds! Get your butts back in here and dance with each other. Kissing can wait until later." Gaston took Teresa's hand and picked up Sabrina on the way to the dance floor. The song 'I can't help falling in love' by ATeens started to play

_do doooo do...I just can't help myslef falling in love with youuu (youuuu)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_(CHORUS)  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_(CHORUS x2)_

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) (x2)_

_Fallin'in love with you_

Then the song 'My Girl' played:

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_Ooooh, Hoooo._

_Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey._

_I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim._

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May With my girl._

--  
--

When that song ended Gaston and brie went to get something. When they finshed Gaston found Teresa onto of the building singing away. "La la la...la la la...la la la...la la la laaaa" The shrek song was being sung. She sung as Gaston came up behind her and hugged her tight.

"Nice song. But I know a better song."

"Oh sure you do. What is it?"

"Up to sing it?" He whisperd in her ear. She turned into his arms and nodded. "I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready ady eady eady rea-rea-rea-ready!" She said in spongbobs voice. Gaston smiled and pulled out from her and held her freexeing cold hands in his warm hands.

**Gaston  
Love** is a many, splended thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Please, don't start that again

**Gaston  
**All you need is love

**Teresa  
**A girl has got to eat

**Gaston**  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Or she'll end up on the street

**Gaston**  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Love is just a game

**Gaston**  
I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me

**Teresa  
**The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee

**Gaston  
**Just one night give me just one night

**Teresa**  
There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay

**Gaston**  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

**Teresa  
**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

**Gaston**  
Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way

**Teresa  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

**Gaston**  
I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no

**Teresa**  
Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs

**Gaston  
**Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again

(Gaston grabs Teresa hand. As he sings that note he gets to the top edge of city hall. The highest point)

Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high

**Teresa  
**Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day

**Gaston  
**We could be heroes just for one day

**Teresa**  
You, you will be mean

**Gaston  
**No I won't

**Teresa**  
And I, I'll go nuts all the time

**Gaston  
**We should be lovers

**Teresa**  
We cant do that

**Gaston**  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

**Teresa**  
Though nothing, will keep us together

**Gaston  
**We could still try

**Both**  
Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes

**Gaston**  
Just because I.. will always love you

**Teresa  
**I...

**Both**  
I can't help loving you

**Teresa**  
How wonderful life is,

**Both**  
now you're in the world.

When they finished the love song they were back to where the spot they started. They got closer and closer to the lips. Gaston mind was sing '_Go on and, kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl."_ While Teresa's mind said. _'Go on and kiss the boy, go on and kiss the boy,'_ They moved their lips to each other. They stopped to look in te others eyes.

Teresa started to blush at him as he blushed back at her.He put his arm around her waste. She out her arms around his neck. For a few moments they blushed. They then push themselves forward to kiss the other. Fireworks and stars in n the sky went off. The fireworks made hearts in the sky. You could hear music in the background play a love song. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. He pulled her waste in as she pulled his neck in.

Fireworks did start to go off and make heart shapes. Based on only Crystal, Violet, and Corenlius invention to use any left over bad food to be used as a fire worker. The Food-FireWorks12. The next scince fair that came up for the worlds greastest inventors, they all enter it.

The fire workds made stars, a weeping willow, and many hearts in the sky as Gaston and Teresa kissed. Gaston put a hand on the back of her head as his arm went arounf her back. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. They put their noses together and whipserd to each other.

" I love you Gaston. Je t'aime Gaston."

"I love you too Teresa. Je t'aime Teresa." Gaston pulled away from her and went on knee. Teresa put a hand on her mouth. "Gaston is this what I think it is? Its way to early."

"No, no its not. It diffrent." Gaston said taking her hand and kissed it. "Will you Teresa McKnight, like to date me Gaston Fragmagucci and become a his girlfriend?" he asked. Teresa smiled and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled apart she smiled.

"Je t' aime Gaston! of course I will date you!" she shouted. They heard screams from the balcony under them. it was the family screaming and cheering for them.

"Gaston and Teresa forever!"

--

--

**YEAH! YEEEEAAAA! Amour de Gaston et de Teresa! Love of Gaston and Teresa!**

**How was that? yeaa I love them!**

**ok I got writers block so can someone please help me? Merci.**

**my spell check wasn't working. So just ignore any mistakes in it.**

**R&R**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	53. The Real Ages pt1

**Chapter 53: The Real Ages**

**Chapter rated: T for teens**

**--  
--**

The next morning while everyone was still asleep Teresa and Sabrina heard a noise come from the lab. Like someone trying to break in. Teresa gave Sabrina The Zapper as she got The Lazer-Freezer. They both got in the lab and looked around. Nothing.

All of a sudden a light beam hit Sabrina in the head. Corenlius relized who he just zapped and stopped it.

"What was that for C?" Teresa asked going on her knees for Sabrina.

"I didn't mean to hit her, I meant to hit something else. Sabrina you okay?"

"Bwa bwa bawam" Sabrina said sitting up. She smiled and clapped her hands together and laughed for no reason.

"Sabrina, your not a baby. Well you are a little by age, but you can speak better then that." Teresa said.

"No, she really is acting like a baby." Cornelius said.

"What?"

"She really is-"

"I know that"

"Oh, okay. Well Crystal and Violet were working on a invention here, but since Crystal is sick and Violet is sick, I told them I work on it. The Real Age makes thing look like a real age. Watch for example." Cornelius took out a piece of paper and use The Real Age to turn it into a small younger tree. "You can make it go older or younger."

"Then get Sabrina older." Teresa said picking up the helpless infant.

"If I do that, she'll turn older. Like remember Sabrina from the other world?"

"Yes."

"If I zap Sabrina here, then she'll turn and look older."

"What about now?"

"Well, you gotta admit she is the _real age_of a 2 year old. So it made her act like a real two year old. I'll just keep her up here and try to fix it. If anyone ask just say that she got called in work." Cornelius said pulling out a robot. The robot made a play crib and placed Sabrina inside with a panda bear.

**Dinner Room:**

When Teresa got to the dinner room doors for breakfast two arms went around her waste and someone kissed the back of her head. Teresa turned around and kissed Gaston back. When they broke apart they put there forehead to the others.

"Sleep well?" Gaston asked with hands on her waste still.

"Yeah. Slept wonderful." She said with arms crossing on the back of neck and crossed her writs. They both kissed for a few more moments when a cry came out.

"TALLULAH! STOP TALKING BEHIND MY BACK WITH GRANDPA BUD!"

"SHUT UP LASZLO!" Tallulah yelled. Gaston and Teresa waited a few more minutes before they would go in. They kissed again. When they got apart Gaston went the other way.

"Where you going?" Teresa asked.

"Find Sabrina." he said. Teresa quickly grabbed his hand firmly.

"No! she uh...got called into work today." Teresa tired to lye. Gaston looked at her for a moment with a courious look.

"I'll just..."

"No! Gaston she is not here. She called into work so lets get something to eat." She pulled Gaston torwards the doors. They flew open with Laszlo flying away. Wilbur came running out and fallowed him. Tallulah was coverd in maple syrup, with pancakes, waffles, french toast, plain bagles and doughnuts on her head and dress.

"LASZLO! WILBUR COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" she yelled useing her skates to catch them. The adults shrugged and walked in.

"Morning love brids." Bud said wining while trying to catch the frog with his teeth again.

"Morning." Gaston said taking his cannon out and shot out a cinnamon cake munchkin. He shot Frankie, but Frankie used his toung to grab the teeth. Billie used her train and chased him around the table. After a few moments of chasing him Joe came in with the twins. As soon as the twins got in their high chairs and Frankie came by Penny grabbed him. Nick grabbed the teeth and threw them a cross the room. Penny threw Frankie to Nick. Nick threw him back.

After a few moments of play catch with Frankie. Penny threw Frankie in the pile of french toast.

"Dath, was the worst game ever. Catching da frog is a much better game." Frankie said fixing his tie and then hopped away. As soon as he left three scream came out. Everyone ran to the lab. Smoke was every where. They heard a cry for help. And then a few more screams.

When the smoke went away the three kids were on the ground. Laszlo was his side, Tallulah on her front body, Wilbur was on his back. Somehow Billy-Boy and David got in and they were on chairs. Cornelius came out from the table holding Sabrina.

"Oh hi everyone!" he said placing Sabrina back in the crib. Gaston gave him a look him. he wanted to ask 'Why is my two year old daughter in a crib?' but kept his mouth shut. When the kids woke up the parents rushed to them.

"You all okay?"

"Fine women." Wilbur said to his mother. Franny hit his arm.

"You sir call me mom." Wilbur rolled his eyes and got up.

"Thanks for sharing that women. Hay Laszlo whats new?" Wilbur asked helping Laszlo up.

"I'm fine. I wanna kill someone right now. Hi there hot baby!" Laszlo said as Franny got up. He ran over and hugged her tight. "Laszlo Edward Robinson you do not call your aunt 'Hot baby' young man!" Petunia yelled taking him off.

David woke up with Billy-Boy and they nodded. They were leaving the room when Billie stopped them. "Vwhere do you zhink your going?"

"Getting drugs to sell on the streets." they said. Billie had wide eyes and grabbed them. She tied them to a chair so they couldn't leave. "Hay honey baby, let me out!" Billy-Boy said.

"NO!"

"Cornelius what happened?" Lucille asked. Cornelius explain the whole story.

"-So when they came in they got zapped. Now they are wanting to kill, use drugs, and do something else." Sabrina started to cry loudly. Gaston picked her up.

"Sabrina, speak normal." Gaston said boucing her a little.

"Yeah, the first try she turned into a real baby." Gaston looked at him. He took a bottle that Carl handed him and put in Sabrina mouth. She stopped crying and started to suck on it.

"Cornelius."

"Gaston?"

"I hate you. Until Brie is back to normal I'm going to hate you." Cornelius nodded and got back to work.

"What, Tallulah is missing." Spike said. Everyone looked around for her. She was missing. "Tallulah get back in the lab!" Dmitri yelled up a tube.

"I be right down dude!"

"She just called me a dude! Lefty can you believe that?!" Lefty nodded holding the other kids from getting out of the room. When Tallulah came back down after twelve minutes. Every screamed. Billie covered Penny's eyes. Joe covered Nicks eyes. Gaston covered Sabrina's eyes.

Tallulah dyed her hair all black. She used a curler to make the bottom of her hair curly. She was wearing dark eyeliner around her eyes. She had on dark peach/pink lipstick. She had black and white arm warmer on her right arm. Both hands had fingerless black gloves. She had on a skull shirt with thin string straps. She had on a black skirt with black and white tights under that. She had on black boots, and then on her neck was a leather spike necklace. She looked emo.goth and maybe ven a little punk.

"Okay, I'm going out of the house to cause trubble in town. Who whants to join the bad gal queen?"

"I DO!" Billy-Boy shouted. he bit Lefty's arm and ran over with her. They got cought again only this time in a cage.

"No, you guys stay here." Everyone left the room leaving the kids in a cage other then Sabrina. Cornelius realized it was only him.

"We will get out of here! I'll guy us out!" Laszlo said taking Tallulah necklace and used a spike to rub up on a bar. Cornelius rolled hi eyes and went back to work.

**Gaston's room:**

Gaston, Franny, Fritz, Petunia and Art sat down in a circle and thought.

"I never imaged the kids would do that." Franny said.

"Well you gotta believe, the invention went crazy. I'm sure Cornelius can fix it in time." Art said.

"Well he better! What if the kids get out and get sent to jail?! Huh?" Petunia asked.

"Honey, they won't get out. Besides you really think a spike necklace can get them out of a cage. Oh What happens when David and Billy-Boy have to go home?" Fritz wondered.

"Well then I guess we just tell the parents the truth." Franny said. "Gaston you haven't spoke at all. You okay?" She turned to a smiling and laughing Gaston. Gaston was rubbing Sabrina's stomach lightly and used his mouth to make a fart noise on her tummy. it was hard to tell who was laughing harder either Gaston or Sabrina.

"Having fun bro?" Art asked.

"Yes! I love this!"

"I thought you hated it." Fritz said.

"Well I hate how Cornelius made her like this, but I love it also!" Gaston laughed some more. They heard a loud burst and some cheers! Everyone ran to the lab. The kids got out and escaped. Wilbur ran over quickly and took Sabrina and a pacifier. he and the other soon ran out.

"We have to find them! I'll get Wilbur, Franny get David. Firtz and Petunia get Tallulah. Gaston and Art get Billy-Boy! Go!" Cornelius said. The family ran off to find people.

**Okay, I took Robin idea stop it here and start in the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	54. The Real Ages pt2

**Chapter 54: The Real Ages pt2.**

**If you don't know the charater in the movie, then they are mine!**

Author Note: Souls-Sis you were correct, i update within a week with the last chapter! LOL! :)

--

**David and Franny:**

"David! David come back know your around this park Davidson Jingleman!" Franny called. She ran hot heels with David to the community park. near that was a drug store so he could be near by.

"Davidson Jingleman don't you dare even try to sell drugs! I know your smarter then that!"

"And here's to you, Mrs.Robinson" Sang a bad voice from behind her. "I am going to kill you!" David shouted pulling out a drug needle. "This should let you sleep for a long time!"

Franny ducked to the side and ran away. She and him made it to a bridge over a rushing river. "Davidson you know you can't do this!"

"Don't call me Davidson! Call me DAVID!" David screamed pulling the needle out again. A group came by with a few needles.

"Don't you know how wrong this is Davidso- I mean David. This is really bad. I'm a mother and you have a mother and you should never ever do this to anyone!"

"No! LET ME BE!" David fought her again. Franny pulled out some moves of her own. Karate Girl came out.

"So you think you can win this Mrs.Robinson?"

"I know I can win this David. let the battle," Franny pulled out her hair and a clothing changer. She changed into Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior dress (You know, the gold one she did in battle?) "Begin!"

David threw a few needles at her screaming "These needles will put poising in you Mr.Robinson!" Franny yelled back.

"I'm a girl. I be 'Mrs.Robinson' if you don't mind that title for me!" She hit them with her bare hands. The other teens hit her back with there needles. When the battle ended David got tired and fainted on the rocks.

"You might have made me loose my power! But my strength will get stronger again. I will get you again Mrs.Robinson!"

Franny took out a hamster ball. She made it big and put David inside. She made it small again, which made him small and held it in her hands. "I'm sorry David. But I had to." David just rolled his eyes at her and sat down with crossed arms.

**Fritz.Petunia, and Tallulah:**

"Tallulah Anne-Marie Robinson! Get back right now!" Screamed Petunia. Tallulah turned around and punched Petunia in the mouth.

"Don't hit your mother like that young lady!" Fritz yelled. he hated to yell at her, but he must.

"NO way ho za! I'm getting something I want. Either a boyfriend, money, or a dead blond cheer leader!" Tallulah screamed. She threw a trash can at them and ran away again.

"Petunia I've got an idea." Petunia listen to the idea and thought.

"Well...alright. We'll try that!"

**Pizza Plaza:**

Crystal was just leaving the place. She was feeling a lot better and saw Tallulah. Cornelius called her a few minutes ago and told her the story. Crystal would help capture her, after she saw what a 'bad girl Tallulah' was.

"Hi Crystal. Like the new look?"

"Loving the new look TT." Crystal said. "Wanna grab a quick drink then head out? I promise you I feel better now."

"SURE!" Tallulah got inside and sat at a table. Out of her corner eyes saw Britney, the head cheerleader. Next to her was a very cute guy. He was tall, dressed in a black shirt with a white shirt under that. That reached up to his elbows. Had had black pants on with a white belt. You could tell he had a very broad body. His hair had gel in it that was combed to the right of his head. He had on a cross necklace, and two spike writs.

Blondie (Britney's nickname) was wearing her school school everyday clothing. When not cheering she had on a pink tank top with a pink jacket on her. The zipper was not closed at all. She had on a gray and black long skirt. She had had on long white socks with pink and black strips on the top of the socks. She then had on flat black shoes with one strap across the top.

Tallulah stood up and gave Britney a dirty look. Britney rolled her eyes and walked away hand-and-hand with her BF. Tallulah looked back at Crystal who nodded. Crystal went to the bathroom to change into a a black dress with a red flower on the bottom left corner. She had a dark maroon heart necklace. She had on black and whit strip socks with the same black boots as Tallulah.

Both girls went on stage. Crystal took the guitar. A boy was on the drums. Another boy was on another guitar. Tallulah took the head microphone. The music started, and so did TT.

_(Chorus)_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

(_pulls boy on stage with her)_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_(Verse 1)_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother-- princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_(Bridge:)_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_(Chorus:)_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_(Verse 2)_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_(Bridge)  
_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_(repeat)_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_(repeat 3x or 2x)_

When the song ended Tallulah and the boy were about to kiss on the lips when Britney pulled him away. A net came around Tallulah and trapped her. Crystal smiled and pulled her out. Fritz and Petunia smiled and thank her.

"No prob. See ya TT. Bye Fritz bye Petunia." Crystal ran off.

"I will see you me true love! I will see you again!" Tallulah cried as she was put in the giant hamster ball then got small.

**Art, Gaston, and Billy-Boy:**

"Dude! get back here!" Art shouted at the running Billy-Boy. "NEVER I MUST SELL TEH DRUGS TO MY PEOPLE!" Billy-Boy shouted.

Gaston shot himself out of a cannon and tried to grab him. He had his shirt then Billy-Boy turned around. he used the clothing chager to make himself look like James-Bond.

"No one can stop me now! Not with anything!"

"No even your song?" Art asked as Gaston got up.

"What song?" Gaston asked.

"You know. STTSQ? from the movie the made, including that movie, made 3 movies." Art winked. "Oh yeah!" Gaston said. Teresa came by with her friends, Bobby and Jamie. They were told the plan and started to sing.

**Art:**  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

**Everyone**:  
Everybody gather 'round

Not another sound

**Everyone:**  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Teresa:**  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share

**Everyone:**  
Open up, dig way down deep

Not another peep

**Everyone**:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
**  
Billy-Boy & Gaston:**  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

**Dudes & Dudettes:**  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Not another word

**Dudes & Dudettes:**  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Jamie:**  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really  
**  
Bobby:**  
Something not right

**Jamie:**  
Really wrong

**Jamie & Bobby:**  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it  
**  
Billy-Boy & Gaston:**  
Gotta play

**Dudes & Dudettes:**  
Stick with what you know

**Jamie & Bobby:**  
We can do it

**Teresa:**  
Hip hop hooray

**Everyone:**  
She has got to go

**Jamie** **& Bobby:**  
We can do it

**Art:**  
Creme Brule  
**  
Everyone: **  
Keep your voice down low

**Everyone & Dudes/Dudettes:**  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No  
**  
Jamie:**  
Everybody quiet

**Everyone:**  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

As Billy-Boy was dancing crazy he got in the hamster ball and turned small. Teresa and her friends left, Art and Gaston got home.

**Wilbur, Sabrina, Cornelius:**

Wilbur was running over to the bridge with a crying Sabrina in his arms. He managed to climb to the top of the towers and looked down. He calmed down Sabrina and rubbed her head.

"Sabrina my friend, today we are going to fly." Wilbur put her down for a moment and put his foot on her skirt to make sure she didn't move. "Today we fly with my older brothers invention. The invention that changed the world forever." He took out a photo of the Wright brother plane. He then took out 'The Big or small picture" and made the picture come to real life and made it big.

He fasten Sabrina in the back seat really tight. He went to the front of the plain and took out what he needed. A knife, a gun, a hunters gun, some poles to fight with, and the Binky and bottle for Sabrina.

Corenlius was on the other tower and called over to them. "Wilbur Andrew Robinson! Everyone knows that invention worked, but please i'm begging you don't do it!"

"No way dad! You never let me fly or let me go near your time machine. So I'm flying away to attack all the city's. With my sidekick, Sabrina!" Wilbur called as Sabrina laughed and clapped her hands. "Bwa bwa bwa bwa mmbwmmb!" she called then cooed. "See? she loves the idea!"

"Wilbur! Don't make me go over there young man!" Cornelius did the same as Wilbur. Only this time with Leonardo Da Vinci parachute idea. He took the photo out then used 'The big or small picture' and made the real thing. just in time. A wind picked up and Wilbur was flying off.

As soon as he was over the city he took out the gun and shot one at a time. "Bow to me my citizines! I am your new ruler! King Wilbur!" he shot more guns. Cornelius cough up to him and yelled.

"Wilbur land this plane right now. Please i'm doing this because I love you!"

"No! i wanna rule the world! I want to be the King of Todayland! i will rule and win all the teenage girls hearts!" He cried.

"What about Frenchy?"

"Who?" Wilbur asked.

"Frenchy, your french friend. What about the family and friends? What about everyone of Todayland? We don't want you to be King. We want you to just be Wilbur Robinson. Kid...of the future!"

"NEVER FATHER!" Wilbur jumped to the top of the parachute and cut a hole thought it. Cornelius jumped off and landed in the plane seat. he flew upside down and coughed Wilbur. When they landed he put Wilbur in the hamster ball and went home with Sabrina in his arms.

_**Robinson's Maison:**_

When everyone got back they hugged there kids and took away the weapons.

"Okay everyone. I just need to get this working again and it'll work!" Cornelius fixed a few things and zapped the kids back.

Laszlo/David

I can't see  
Why people look at me  
And only see the color of my face

And then there's those  
That try to help, god knows  
But have to always put me in my place

Now i won't ask you to be color blind  
'Cause if you pick the fruit  
Then girl, you're sure to find...

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?

The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
And that's where it's at...  
...now run and tell that!!

ENSEMBLE  
Run and tell that!

Laszlo/David  
Run and tell that!

ENSEMBLE  
Run and tell that!

Laszlo/David (& ENSEMBLE)  
I can't see  
Why people disagree  
Each time i tell them what i know is true

And if you come  
And see the world i'm from  
1 bet your heart is gonna feel it too

Yeah. I could lie  
But baby. Let's be bold  
Vanillajian be nice  
But if the truth be told...

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use

The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at

Now run and tell that!!

ENSEMBLE  
Run and tell that!

(The scene shifts to Motormouth Maybelle's record shop dance party where her daughter Tallulah and her friends are already in full swing.)

Tallulah  
Hey, you're Wilbur Turnblad! You're my favorite dancer on the Corny Collins Show.

Laszlo  
This is my sister, Tallulah.

Wilbur  
Sure. I saw you at the auditions.

Tallulah  
Well, you're the only one who  
did, 'cause they kicked me out  
on my young, gifted and black  
behind.

Laszlo/David  
Tell 'em about it!

Tallulah  
I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride

Laszlo/David & ENSEMBLE  
So give me five on the black-hand side

Tallulah  
I've got a new way of movin'  
And i got my own voice

Laszlo/David & ENSEMBLE  
So how can i help  
But to shout and rejoice

Tallulah  
The people 'round here  
Can barely pay their rent  
They're "try'n to make dollar  
Out 'a fifteen cent"  
But we got a spirit  
Money just cant buy

Tallulah & ENSEMBLE  
It's deep as a river  
And soars to the sky!!

Laszlo/David & ENSEMBLE  
I cant see  
The reason it cant be  
The kinda world where we all get our chance

The time is now  
And we can show them how  
To turn the music up and let's all dance

'Cause all things are equal  
When it comes to love  
Well, that ain't quite true  
'Cause when push comes to shove...

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so

But darlin', what's the use  
The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at

Laszlo/David  
...Now run and tell that!!

ENSEMBLE  
Run and tell that!

Laszlo/David  
Run and tell that!!

--  
--

Everyone stopped and looked at them. "Sorry, wrong thing." Cornelius fixed a few more things and got them back to normal.

"What the?..."WHAT AM I WEARING?! EMO/GOTHIC CLOTHING!?" Tallulah cried as Laszlo laughed.

"HA ha! Looks nice on yo though!" Fritz and petunia hugged them.

"Dude! its 4:00 I gotta go!" David screamed.

"We told you and Billy-Boys parents you be home late!" Franny called as him and Billy-Boy left. Wilbur hugged her and his dad.

"Sorry about the king thing. I don't know what came over me ya know?"

"Of course we do Wilbur." his parents said kissing a cheek. David came back and gave Franny a hug. "Sorry i nearly killed you with drugs."

"Its fine David." she said as David left. Billy-Boy came back and thank everyone for the song and for saving his drug addicted but.

When Sabrina woke up she didn't remember anything. Just remembering coming into the lab and then that's it. All black. When she was told they story she was a little confused, but then got the idea.

**Okay. That was a teribble ending. I might not update for today anymore, or a few days. My next three chapters are gonna be long. Also, I never made Laszlo leave the house. Like..if this was night time he be out. Get it? I made him...A VAMPIRE! LOL!**

**R&R, but first. My questions for you:  
1) **How was Wilbur character in this?**  
2) **Did you ever think Tallulah would wear that outfit?**  
3) **Did you ever think Tallulah would sing that song 'Girfriend'?**  
4) **In the next three chapters its gonna have Dr. Simon, sadly two people we all hate.**  
5) **The parachute was disgined by Leonardo Da Vinci. Good idea right? And what about "Wilbur's Older brothers"**good right? LOL!**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411**


	55. Missing Twinz part 1

**WOW! This is chapter 55! and I have so far 89 reviews!**

**This is maybe the longest MTR story anyone should have written. Man, this is good. Okay i'm done.**

**Chapter 55: Missing Twins pt:1**

--  
--

One night it was dark and stormy. It was close to Christmas and everyone was ready for it.. It was dark and almost 3:00AM. There were three people outside of the window where the twins slept. A man with blond hair, a brown hair lady, and a man with brown or black hair. They were about to reach in and grab the twins when all of a sudden Penny woke up and started to cry. The lights in the room next door went on and the door started to open. The three people went outside and ran away.

"Clam down baby. Clam down Penny." Billie said rocking the baby back and forth.but he continued to cry. "It's okay."

Penny subsided her tears, but her eyes were red.

"See, isn't that better?" Billie looked at her. "Now you vwon't vwake your brother up."

She let out another cry. Billie bounced her against her chest for a minute. She slowly stopped crying. Billie walked out of the room to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Teresa, Sabrina, and the four pups eating. The puppy's were eating puppy chow, Teresa and Sabrina were eating out of a Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Uh...we can explain." They said in a union when they saw Billie. Billie just rolled her eyes in a joking way making her way to get a bottle..

"Secret save vwith me. So vwhy you both up this early?" She placed the bottle in Penny's mouth.

"Couldn't sleep because _somebody_was awake and eating B&J CCCD IC." Teresa looked at a smiling guilty Sabrina.

"I couldn't sleep because the pups and Carl Jr wanted me to walk them. I said 'no' to them, but then gave in. I only took them to the front yard and came back to eat." she took another bite. "So we still up for the train convention Aunt Billie?"

"Oh poop!" Billie said and stomp her foot on the ground. "I know I forgot something. Vwell I can't bring the twins, and everyone is busy tomorrow. Sorry Sabrina, maybe next year."

"I'll watch them Billie. I'm planning at staying at the house all day so I wouldn't mind. Besides I love Penny and Nick. Both very cute and adorable." Teresa said as she tickled the little baby stomach. As all the girls laughed Billie nodded.

"Sure. I guess that's fine. Promise that nothing bad will happen to them?" Billie said holding her pinkie out. Teresa took her pinkie out and hook it onto Billie's. "You've got it." She said with a smile.

**Next morning:;I took this idea from a movie.:;**

The next day after everyone left Billie was making sure that Teresa had everything she needed.

"So, you really sure you'll be fine vwith the twins?" Billie question Teresa. This was the first time she left the kids alone with a sitter. She done this with Wilbur and Tallulah and Laszlo before. Although Laszlo was flying around and didn't listen to her. And Wilbur just ran away from her always screaming 'AHH! Evil Aunt!' or 'Eww girls have cooties!' Tallulah was the only nice kid to watch.

"Billie I promise you that everything be fine. Now go have fun in train life." Teresa pushed Billie out the door. Billie just kissed her kids goodbye and then left. When Teresa looked back at the twins they were crawling to her feet.

"So, what now N and P?" she asked in a baby voice. The twinz gurgled and cooed at her while laughing. Teresa picked them up and put them in there play crib. "be right back." she said leaving to get a CD for them. When she left the twins used blocks to get out and crawled out of the room. They went up the stairs into the lab. They touched everything.

They were sitting on the X when Nick pressed a button that zapped the kids. When the lights turned off they wondered off back to their room. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Teresa opened the door with hands on her hips.

"There you two are. I wondered how you got out." She said scooping them up in her. "Lets get outta here." she said leaving. When they got to the living room she set them down with a orange for them. She loved the little clothing that they had on. Penny was wearing the excite same dress that Penny from Hairspray had. The white shirt with the green jumper. She had white socks and white sneakers.

Nick was wearing a white shirt and blue overalls. he had a car on the front of it. He had on white sneakers with a red hat facing backwards. Both twins looked around them to see flash cards with pictures on them, shaped blocks and whole that had the same shape. A truck and a doll. As they looked at all of them Teresa looked at the CD case.

"I wonder if Mozart's music is good. It must be I mean, Franny played it for Wilbur when he was a baby. She even sing it to him and now he's a smart kid." When the music started the twins went wide eye. Teresa turned around and saw them missing. She heard them laugh on a nearby table.

"Oh, wheres the goo goo baby?" She asked in a baby voice walking over to them. The twins went behind the flower pot and laughed again.

"Wheres the..." No babies were there. "Babies?" she heard laughs from the kitchen and ran in there. She saw the refrigerator door open. Then close again. She saw the twins suck on two bottles and smile there little smile.

"That was really wired...wait right here." She went to the phone and called Cornelius. If something happened to them in the lab, he would know. After a few rings she left him a message. "Hello Cornelius, its Teresa. Look the twins got into the lab, and now they are acting wired, can you help me...AHH!" Teresa turned around and saw the missing twins. She hung up the phone and looked around.

"Nick? Penny? Nick? Penny? Where are you-AHH!" She looked up and the twins spilled milk on her.

After getting the twins down she changed into a different shirt and skirt. She went back with messy hair and saw that the kids escaped again. She found them shooting lazer out of their eyes, while holding hands. She grabed them quickly and put them back down. This time she placed the play crib on top of them, with the chair on top of that and a few books. She found another phone and called Cornelius again.

"Cornelius it me! Nick and Penny are fine, but something wired is happening here! Can you...AHHH!" She hung up the phone again and turned to the play crib. The bars were broken off and chewed. Teresa walked over and called them.

"Nick? Penny? Nick John Robinson? Penny Robin Robinson?" She saw the twins on a bookshelf and drop down. Teresa rushed over to catch them. Well she catched their shoes. They went through the floors of the house. Teresa fallowed them to the next level of the house, the twins were together but then went different ways. Penny went up while Nick we through a wall.

Nick came out from the other wall and Penny came down. Teresa cought them. She put Penny in a baby carrier and put Nick in the carrier that gose around the womens body. She could keep a close eye on them now. When she got back up she made them lunch. She put them back down for a few seconds and held out the flash cards.

"Triangle." she held up the flash card of a triangle. The twins cooed and put there hands together.

"Good. House." she held up the house card. The twins cooed and put there hands together. Teresa smiled and picked up the next one.

"Came fire." she held up a picture of a fire. The twins cooded then busted into flames.

"AHHHH!!" Teresa screamed as the twins got up and walked around on fire quickly. Teresa grabbed a pitch fork and picked then up. She brought them into the kitchen and sprayed them. "Good babies! Nice babies!"

Suddenly the windows opened and three people came in. One knocked out Teresa. The other two picked up the twins. "I'll win my sweet loves heart back! For I am Dr.S-" Teresa went out for the rest of it.

A few hours later she found herself in Arts room. Art placed a wet cloth on her head. Gaston was brushing her hair back softly.

"You okay Teresa?" He asked as she sat up in the bed. She nodded her head weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Belinda asked feeling her head.

"Yeah Belinda ima fine-OH MY GOSH!" She cried she turned to Art and pulled his shoulders. "Where are Nick and Penny!?" she asked yelling.

"Vwhat?! They are here right?" Billie asked coming into the room. Teresa stood up looking scared.

"Well I.."

"Vwhere are my children Teresa! You better say that they are here in this house, or say that they are on Robinson property!"

"Okay, the real thing is that I..."

"Hi everyone. Hay Teresa you called me three times or two. What wrong with the twins?" Cornelius asked standing next to Billie.

"VWHAT?! SOMTHING HAPPENED TO MY CHILDREN!?" The whole room started to chatter. Teresa had the guts to slap all the men in the face. And use her hands to cover Billie and Belinda's mouth.  
"Everyone, please clam down." she said letting go of the two mouths.

"Okay, Everything was fine when the twins got into the lab, something mus of happened but I wasn't there. After that Nick and Penny started to have like...powers."

"Yea! I knew that 'Power-Booster-Super energy would work!" Cornelius said. Teresa rolled her eyes and went on.

"So then I got scared, called Cornelius, as I left a message for him the twins floated in that air with the bottles they managed to get because as I was putting in a Mozart CD for them because Franny told me that Mozart will make babies smarter, they went onto a table and when I went over to them they went into the kitchen and got a bottle so then after I got them down I put their play crib over them with a chair and a few books. They got out again so I got them and when I used flash card to clam them down THEY BUSTED INTO FLAME'S! so I ran into the kitchen with them and while I held with with a pitch fork-no offence Billie but I really didn't want to TOUCH BABIES THAT ARE ON FIRE!- when I finished that three people broke in and kidnapped them. I passed out on the ground. The guy called himself like, Dr.S- and I didn't hear the rest!" Teresa said all at once.

When she finshed she sat down on the bed and cried. Gaston sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Billie gave a creepy look at her then turned away. "I'm pretty made at you now. I'll be mad for a vwhile at you. But you promised me that nothing bad vwould happen."

"Billie I didn't mean to get Nick and Penny kidnapped. I really didn't!"

"Vwhat about them being zapped in the lab for being powers!"

"That was an accident Billie, I promise you that I didn't want any of this to happen to them. I truly and honestly promise you that." Teresa looked at Billie in the eye. Billie turned away.

"I'm sorry Teresa. But you promised me something, and you broke it. I promise you myself that I vwill never forgive you! Good day!" Billie ran out of the room crying. Teresa went the other way with Belinda at her side. "I'm such an idiot Belinda."

"No your not. Besides if anyone is an idiot its the babynappers and Billies promise."

"I don't get that."

"We'll find the kids. She might not speak to you for a while, but she'll forgive you." As these words were told to Teresa she had an idea come to her. She was going to get the kids back. For Nick and Penny's life, and her chance of getting killed somehow.

Penny and Nick will be in the family house hold again. She knew it.

--

--

**Well how was that? Good right. I'll give you a piece of cake and some ice cream to you if you can guess who the other two people are. The people working with Dr. Simon.**

**Also, I'm going to add a guess star. Not a real life celebrity. But someone from my story. Is it:**

**A: Wilbur  
B:Billy-Boy  
C:Crystal  
D:David  
E:Jake (From France)  
or  
F: Rob Thomas and Adam West (yes a paring for this)**

**R&R**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	56. Missing Twins part 2

**Thanks 4 the reviews people!**

**Here is the cake and ice cream to Soul-Sis! Your correct for the person!**

**Chapter 56: Missing Twins: Part 2.**

--

Billie kept to herself in her room and didn't come back out. The only people that were allowed to come in were Joe, Franny, Lucille and Tallulah. When dinner came she went out had a seat and ate quickly. She then left the dinner table in five seconds.

Around two in the morning Teresa woke up and changed into diffrent clothing. She wore a medium pink off the shoulder top with a Lurex Denim Mini Skirt and medium pink knee highs. She took off her necklaces and replaced them with a gold heart key necklace. She changed her hair color to a electric blue and her eye color to a emerald green.

She walked to the police station with the baby shoes. She knew that the DNA scanner in the station would help find the twins. When she got there she changed her voice to a french voice.

" Est-ce que je peux satisfaire l'utilisation le module de balayage d'ADN de découvrir qui a perdu ces chaussures de bébé ?" The officer got his french speaking friend to translate. Teresa asked again and the officer nodded.

"Oui."

"Merci." Teresa said as she was shown where the DNA scanner was. When he left Teresa put the shoes on the scanner. The scanner showed a picture of Nick and Penny together.

**Name(s):**Nick J. Robinson. Penny R. Robinson

**Age:** Almost 1 years.

**Parent(s):**Joe M. Robinson. Billie J. Collisky-Robinson

**Location Right Now:**Paris France.

The location was back in her hometown. "Good. its in Paris. Now to catch the next plane" she said running to the airport in the black long heel Mary-Jane shoes. "I can't wait to find the kids, I'll kill my feet if I have to with these Mary-Jane shoes if I have to!"

When she got on the plane she thought of many questions in her mind.

What happens to the twins?

how was the family going to act about this?

What happens if Gaston finds the necklaces and shes not there?

Would Billie and Joe forgive her?

Will she find the twins in time?

She notice a girl sitting in front of her. The girl looked so familiar to her, but was also looking different.

"Sabrina?" Teresa asked. it was Sabrina as Sabrina turned to the sound of her name. Teresa stood up and went over to her. Sabrina was dressed different. She had on a black short sleeve shirt with three music notes. One music note was a F that looked like a J with that oval at the bottom of the note. It had a double music note in the middle. And a regular music note on the left. All three were connected by dots of diamonds going up and down as a wave. She had a black belt on her waste that was made out of sequin with three buttons in the middle going up and down. The skirt part was a hot pink skirt with 6 music notes connected by dots of diamonds that was made into a wave. The music notes moved up and down with the diamond dots. Last she had on a hot pink scarf around her neck,

"Sabrina what are you doing here? What are you _and_Carl Jr doing here?" Sabrina stood up and placed Carl Jr on her shoulder.

"Were here to help rescue Nick and Penny with you. They're my cousins."

"Yes they are; so are Wilbur's, Laszlo and Tallulah. But we don't see them here right?"

"True. But still we wanted to do this. We enjoy this." Teresa sighed and put a hand to her head. 'Great i'm more dead meat!' she mumbled.

"Well, fine you can come but when we get there you have to stay at a hotel until I get back with the twins. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

**Paris France:**

When the plane landed Teresa took Sabrina and Carl Jr to l'Américain d'hôtel. As they road up she banded her head on the walls of the elevator. Sabrina just looked at her with a 'I know shes mad at me, But I'm here to help' face.

When they got to the room Teresa took Sabrina into a bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She pulled the covers up and brushed back some of the hair. "Look Sabrina I know you want to help, but this is too dangerous for you."

"I fought in battles before. I really have."

"Yes I know you have. I'm so happy and glad you want to help me find Nick and Penny. but this was my mistake for loosing the kids. I broke my promise to your Aunt Billie by telling her that nothing bad would happen to Nick and Penny. Well they got powers and I let them get kidnapped by accident. So now I'm going to repair that promise with everything I've got."

"Yeah. I can help you find them. I'm pretty good at knowing where most places are."

"That's good then. But I need you to stay here and not leave the hotel by yourself. Your aunt is already mad at me for loosing the twins, I don't want your dad to be mad at me too with loosing you. And we don't need another funeral for you." Teresa explained to Sabrina brushing back her hair. "Sabrina I want you to promise me that you will not leave this hotel by yourself. Promise?" she asked holding out her pinkie. Sabrina smiled and took her pinkie out and hooked it onto Teresa's pinkie. "Promise."

Teresa smiled and brushed Sabrina's cheek lightly. When she turned off the light and closed the door. She went to a mirror to see if she still had on the electric blue hair and the emerald green eyes. "Okay." she sad going out to balcony. She looked to the side and saw a drain pipe gutter. She jumped up and moved herself to a pole that had the French flag. She grabbed onto the flag then used her feet to get on the pole. She slid down her body on the pole and landed on the ground.

She looked up to see if Sabrina's light was still off. Teresa then went off into the night. She took out the adress of the Castle that the twins were kept at. "Lets see, Chateau de Fontainebleau. I think I remember where that is." She said. She passed by a man in a orange shirt who whistled at her. Teresa rolled her eyes back at him. The man saw this and ripped up her paper.

"Hay I need that!" She yelled at him. "J'ai besoin cela si vous ne vous occupez pas !" she said for him to understand.

"Vous des femmes ne vous roulerez pas de jolis yeux verts à moi ! Je veux vous embrasser fille d'amour !" he screamed. Teresa got mad at him

"Don't call me a women you dirt bag! Don't say I have pretty green eyes! And I do not want to kiss you!" she barked. "Je ne m'appelle pas des femmes par vous sac de saleté ! Tu ne dites pas que j'ai de jolis yeux verts ! Je ne veux pas vous embrasser !"

"Amende alors ! Je devrai vous combattre de sorte que je puisse embrasser avec vous le bébé chaud !" He screamed pushing Teresa up to a wall. Teresa fought back hard.

"Don't you dare kiss me buster! Or do anything to me!" Teresa punched his nose and ran away. He fallowed her for a few minutes then gave up and ran the other way. When she sat down on a bench she saw Belle and Jean-Stewie next to her.

"Bonsoir Jean-Stewie et ment allez-vous tous deux ?"

"How do you know us?" Belle asked.

"Comment nous connaissez-vous ?" Jean-Stewie asked in French.

"C'est moi ! Teresa McKnight ! Votre ami américain d'Amérique !" Teresa stood up and hugged them. They all hugged together.

"Teresa! How are you our friend?" Belle asked. "How you and Carlos?"

"Well I'm fine. I'm dating Gaston now, that stupid lying brat Carlos Lopez is a lying cheating idiot!"

"Men." Both girls said as Jean-Stewie rolled his eyes. "So what bring your to Paris again?"

"I'm on a mission to save the twins. You know Nick and Penny Robinson."

"Oui." Both people said. "Well I have to save them. You see," Teresa started to explain the whole story.

**Sabrina and Carl Jr**

Back at the hotel Sabrina and Carl jr were in the bathroom. Sabrina filled the sink up with water for Carl jr to swim in.

"You know Carl Jr. You look like Remy from Ratatouille . Ever notice that?"

"Squeeeeaaaakkkk?"

"Yeah, you really do. Well your gray, Remy is more like a blueish grayish rat."

"SQUEAK!"

"Yeah, Although your a mouse and mice are cooler then rats. Yet, Remy is a cool cartoon movie rat. he seems more like a mouse to me then a rat."

"Squeak squeak, Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak" Carl jr made a mouse smile with her teeth. Sabrina laughed and had an idea come to her.

"I've got it Carl jr. I know what to do!" She whispered the idea to Carl Jr. who agreed with her. She smiled and dried him off while the sink water went down. She then went outside and used the drain pipe to get over to the pole. She jumped to the flag and then to the pole and went down.

**Teresa, Belle, and Jean-Stewie**

"So that's why i gotta get the twins back."

"Wow that's good. Well we got to get back to Jake. Bye Teresa." Jean-Stewie said picking up a sleeping Belle. They both went different ways then Teresa stopped them.

"Wait how do I get to the Chateau de Fontainebleau from here?"

"Remember where the beach is? La plage bleue claire d'océan?"

"Yes."

"Near the road there is a path, go down the path until you see two trees that form a perfect shaped heart. Take a left and go straight to get there quickly."

"Alright. Merci Jean-Stewie. if I'm still here tomorrow I'll visit before I leave."

"Okay."

**Sabrina and Carl Jr.**

Sabrina was on top of the Eiffel Tower looking around the city. She was on the top railing.

"Where is his house? Really? I know its near the tower, but I forget where?" She said looking around. Carl jr. Held onto her scarf. "Squeak!"

"You found it? Where?" Carl Jr. pointed to the house. Sabrina got down from the railing and kissed Carl Jr head. "Thanks. Lets go!" she went to opened the doors like she did before down stairs, but this time the doors were locked. She tried to open them but nothing worked. She sat on the edge of the tower and thought.

"Lets see, I'm not walking down 333 million steps-"

"Squeak?"

"That's a guess for someone my hight. We can't do what we did in the past which is sliding down on our butts. Because it take a half hour to go down and stop to get on the next railing and go thought the doors of the restaurants and all the other levels on the tower. That and also half the rails on the staircase are broken. Oh I've got an extreme idea."

She had Carl jr hold her scarf as she climbed to the top of a railing and made herself balance. She took a deep breath as the wind picked up quickly. She took a step forward and fell from the tower.

"YAHOO!" She screamed as her hair flew up. Her skirt looked like it was spinning in the air and was flapping everywhere. "Life is good! Life is fun! LIFE IS GROOVY!" she shouted. She did a helicopter in the air twice by forcing her upper body to turn one way, then use the rest of her strength to pull the rest of the body.

"Life is good! Life is fun! Life is a daring adventure! LIFE IS GROOVY!" she shouted. Carl Jr. put on his avators hat and said the same. "Squeak sueak squeak! Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeakk! SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!"

"Ready for the fun part Car Jr?"

"Squeak!" Sabrina pulled herself into a cannon ball and did a front flip in the air like a dolphin does for air in the air, or like a gymnastics person doing a back flip. "Yahoo! Life is good! Life is fun! Life is a daring adventure! LIFE IS GROOVY!"

Just as she was almost about to reach the bottom she pressed the middle button in the belt and a parachute came out. Just as she landed and the parachute went back in the police were coming her way. "Uh-oh, I know it was unlawful that I did that, but I had to!" she said running towards the house.

When she got there she threw rocks at the window. "Kid! Hay Grasshead wake up!"

"What?! I'm trying to sleep here!" Jake said appearing at the window. his eyes went wide when he saw Sabrina.

"Sabrina? What brigns you to paris?"

"Get dress and I'll explain on the way!"

"What? Where? What is this for?"

"**Sabrina and Carl Jr. Adventures No.3!** Missing Twins in Action!Starring Sabrina E. Fragmagucci! Carl Jr. Fragmagucci. Guest Stars! Teresa G. McKnight, and Jake Von Dort!" Sabrina shouted as everyone smiled.

**No One's POV:**

When Teresa got to Chateau de Fontainebleau she climb a letter to the top of the building. When she reached the top she saw a tall boy and a short girl with a mouse. Jake and Sabrina with Carl jr.

"Sabrina you-"

"I didn't really break the promise. You told _me_ to not leave by _myself_. I left with Carl jr to get Jake."

"Still not good-" Teresa remembered her words. _"Sabrina I want you to promise me that __**you**__ will not leave this hotel by __**yourself**__. Promise?"_ Teresa sighed and looked at them.

"Okay my mistake. All of you go back to Jake's house or hotel and get some sleep."

"But we-"

"No Jake. The three of you listen to me now when I say go home or go back to the hotel. Right-" Teresa was cut off from a voice inside. She went over to the window. Jake lifted Sabrina off the ground and they looked inside. Inside they saw a blond man, a brunette lady holding a brown hair boy and Nick, and a man with either black or brown hair holding Penny.

"So, Dr.Simon what do we do again?" the man asked the blond hair guy.

"Well my friend, we scare threaten the Robinson family with the baby's. So that we can get the inventions that we want. Then once that is over, my love Billie Collisky will be forced to marry me to save her-I mean-_our_ kids!"

"Fantastic idea!" the man said.

"Wonderful!" The women said.

"Gooba!" the three babies shouted as they laughed and clapped.

Teresa and the others saw these people. They all wanted to throw up and just stay away from them. They want the three babies out of the bad hands. They want Penny and Nick in the hands of the Robinson's. They want the other baby Jack-Jack, to be back in his Forster home.

The other two people with Dr.Simon. Were no other then Ben and Galleria Winthrop! 

**Duh duh duh! Sorry Soul-Sis I wanted to make you surprised with everyone else.**

**Of course Jake is in it!**

**Jake:** Yes of course I am!

**Wilbur:** You stupid girl! You Idiot Ember411! You said that _I_ Wilbur was going to be in this!

**Sabrina:** Well you are sort of Wilbur

**Wilbur: HOW?!**

**Me:** Jake is the French Wilbur; Wilbur is the American Jake. Get it?

**Wilbur and Jake both look at each other and think. :**No.

**Sabrina and I roll eyes.**

_So, really? Ben and Galleria are again TRYING TO RUIN THE LIFE OF SABRINA! Why?! I'm holding a yard sale now. I'm selling: Guns that are fully loaded. Pitch forks. Knifes and ropes. You can have them to attack Ben and Galleria PLEASE! Don't hurt Jack-Jack! hes 2 cute 2 die!_

_When Wil Ben and Galleria learn that the bad guys never win? Really?_

**_Keep Moving Forward_**

**_Stay Gold_**

**_Ember411._**


	57. Missing Twins part 3

**HI **

_**OKay, quick summary from last chapter:**_**  
**Teresa went to Paris, France to find the twins that were kidnapped. Not Spike and Dimitri, but Nick and Penny Robinson. When she got on the plane Sabrina and Carl jr. fallowed her to help. Teresa said that they could come but had to stay in a hotel until she got back with the twins. When Teresa left the bedroom she had a small fight with a man on the street and then ran into Belle and Jean-Stewie. Sabrina on the other hand, went to the Eiffel Tower to find her friends house so when she found it she jumped down the tower and used parachute. 

She got Jake Von Dort to join her and Carl jr on the thrid episode of **Sabrina and Carl Jr. Adventures No.3!** Missing Twins in Action!Starring Sabrina E. Fragmagucci! Carl Jr. Fragmagucci. Guest Stars! Teresa G. McKnight, and Jake Von Dort! When they met Teresa at Chateau de Fontainebleau they found out that Dr.Simon kidnapped the twins to get the inventions of Corenlius Robinson, then marry his ex-girlfriend, the twins mother, and the Aunt of Laszlo, Wilbur, Tallulah, and Sabrina. Aunt Billie. And his two friend are helping him. Ben and Galleria Winthrop.

Will are four heros save that day? Or have Ben and Galleria finally won the day with a new friend to help them?

READ AND SEE YOUR SELF MY READERS!

When the bad guys left he room Teresa and the kids looked at each other.

"So thats why the twins were kidnapped. Dr.Simon wants to take over the world-" Jake started

"With Ben and Galleria." Sabrina said quickly.

"And they're using the kids to get what they want." Teresa finished. She took out a black hair piece and put a skull headband on her. "Both you two go home. I don't want you here. Got it?"

"But-"

"No buts. Sabrina, Jake I don't want your dad and parents to be mad at me too with loosing you both. And we don't need another funeral for you Sabrina." Teresa explained to Sabrina and Jake brushing back there hair. "Sabrina I want you to go back to the hotel. Jake I want you to go home. Both of you get some sleep. I promise I'll be fine." She said brushing the hair behind there ears.

"Fine." Jake said.

"Sure." Sabrina said. Teresa smiled and gave them a hug. She then went inside the building. Jake and Sabrina got back to the ground and started to walk.

"Ohhh! I really wanna help! Ohhh!! I JUST WANNA MAKE SURE BEN AND GALLERIA AIN'T HERE ANYMORE!" Sabrina shouted. Jake smiled and stopped her.

"Say Sabrina. Teresa told us to go back home right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sabrina asked looking at him. Jake smiled and reached over to her shoulder and picked up Carl Jr.

"She didn't tell Carl Jr to go home and get sleep. All she said was 'Sabrina I want you to go back to the hotel. Jake I want you to go home.' she never said Sabrina_ and_ Carl Jr." Jake smiled as he pointed out the truth. Sabrina smiled with him and gave him a high-five.

"Groovy!"

"Yea! Come'on lets go!" He picked up Sabrina to his back and ran back to Chateau de Fontainebleau. When they got there they saw the bad guys leave in a car. Teresa took out her roller skates and started after them. Jake found paper that said they were going to 9087 Av. "Well 9087 fifth Av. Here we come!" Jake said starting to run.

**Ben,Dr.Simon,Galleria and Teresa with babies:**

When the bad guys got back to the hide they went inside and locked the doors. Teresa was behind some bushes and waited for them to leave. When the doors got locked she climbed to the top of the house and looked around. She found a chimmy and saw the entrance. She carefully climbed herself inside and stood her place in the middle. She heard the rest of the people talk.

"Okay, I've got the number from when we got the brat on her first birthday!" Ben said giving the number to Dr.Simon.

"Good lets go!" Dr.Simon said punching in the number. The other phone ranged and they waited.

_"HI! You reached the Robinson household. Were not home right now so please leave us your name and phone number and well get back to you soon. Thanks!"_ said the voice machine. Dr.Simon hung up and growled.

"I wanna speak to them in person! Not by leaving a message! Well at least I can get back to the twins. So..."He looked over to where the twins are but they weren't there. "Where are the babies?"

Ben and Galleria looked over and didn't see them. They heard the twins but couldn't see them. They looked up and saw the twins giggling and laughing hard. They then held hands and shot lazer out of there eyes.

"Run and cover!" Galleria said grabbing Jack-Jack and went behind a table. Ben coverd his head and Dr.Simon just looked at them with amazement. "Super twins! Super!"

The twins then turned into steal and crashed onto the floor on there back. The twins then changed into a non-steal person. They laughed again then shot out more lazer. When Dr.Simon went to grab them they got angery for some reason and turned into little devils. "AHH!" Dr.Simon ran away from the twins as they grabbed his white coat and ripped it up with there claws. When they turned off devil mode they laughed again and went to the cilling again.

"Get them babys down right now!" Dr.Simon orderd as a few guards came in with jet packs to grab them. "Don't harm them though!"

The twins stopped laughing. They looked at the fireplace and saw a little lit match. Teresa moved it back and forth for them to see as she was still hiding. The twins squealed with happiness and busted into flames. The guards went away from them quickly. One got a bucket of water and splashed the twins. Nick and Penny stopped laughing and started to cry. The then put the devils back on and attacked the men. Once they fished they went back to the air and bursted into flames again.

A guard finally got them with fire proof gloves and held them. "Good! Now we can finally get a call again!"

Ben called this time and waited for someone to pick up._"HI! You reached the Robinson household. Were not home right now so please leave us your name and phone number and well get back to you soon. Thanks!"_ said the voice machine again. Ben rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Ben! Galleria we got a gift for you!" A few guards said. Teresa removed a brick from the fire place and looked inside. "Bring in the gift!" Ben shouted.

The guards brought in a girl in a hot pink poodle skirt with a black shirt and hot pink scarf. She had music notes and diamonds on the shirt and skirt. A boy with a white shirt and dark blue jeans came in with her. "Oh god! Its the bratty girl and the bratty french boy. Sabrina! and What's-his-face!"

"Its Jake if you don't mind!" Jake shouted as he fought to get out of the headmen hands. "Let go of us!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina shouted. Ben came over and slapped her face had making her nose bleed. "Hay! until I got here my face was all better again without having punching marks or so! Stop it!"

"Quite brat!" Sabrina huffed and made a pout. Ben smiled and orded them to sit down.

"So, we've got spy's haven't we?" Dr.Simon said. He looked wide eye to Sabrina and walked over. "You seem very familiar to me. How?"

"Because she's the daughter of Jack and Aqua Black Dr.Simon. She was born before they died." Galleria said. Dr.Simon smiled and brushed back her hair. "Well then, Aqua's beauty never went away. Her beauty went onto you my sweet darling."

"Don't talk to me man! You ain't a nice guy. Stay away from me and my cousins!" Sabrina shouted at him. 'Oh great! I had to say that!'

"Your cousins!? Well that makes the plan better!"Dr.Simon turned to Ben and Galleria. "Now we can do the same with Sabrina and Jake!"

"Can't we just get rid of them now?" Galleria whined. Dr.Simon smiled and nodded. he tide the chairs up with ropes then used a hook to hold them. He pressed pressed a button the made the hooks life them and go over to a tank of water with sharks.

"How come we got robot sharks with lazers on there head again?"

"Because sharks are still endangered these days. So we made these instead." Dr.Simon said. "These robot shark will eat there blood out then after, Burn the body!

"NO!" Teresa wanted to shouted loud.

"We'll burn them in the fireplace and let there skin get burned!" Sabrina and Jake started to cry outloud.

"I don't wanna die Jake!"

"Neither do I Sabrina! Neither do I!"

"SHUT UP BRATS! So once we finish that we'll use a chain saw to cut off there body parts!" All three shouted and chanted in a union.

"**NO!!"** Teresa shouted then got out of the fire place. "Don't you dare hurt them kids! hurt me instead!"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Teresa! A spy of the TCTF! I work with the police to stop people from messing up time. You'll be under arrest when I finish you!" Teresa shouted taking out the Lazser-Freezer. She shot out ice and got a few guards the came her way. The guards behind her grabbed her and brought her out of the room.

"We'll finish her later! But now to you two!" Dr.Simon shouted. He notice that they got down and were running away with the twins. Jake carried Nick and Penny as he ran away on his feet. "What now Sabrina?!"

"Get Teresa and get the police.! Jake take the twins and go to the police! I'll find Teresa."

"OK!" Jake said running out the door with the twins. Sabrina falowed the guards who had Teresa. When the guards left she went over to Teresa.

"Don't worry Teresa I've got you."

"Sabrina I told you to go back to the hotel."

"But you didn't tell Carl Jr to go back. So I had to listen to him." Teresa gave her a 'I don't care what Carl Jr think Sabrina! You listen to me!' look. "Your in big trouble with me Missy when this mission is over."

"Fine." Sabrina said getting her out and handed her the lazer-freezer. Teresa smiled and ran. She turned back to Sabrina. "Ain't you cumming Sabrina?"

"I will in a minute. Just getting a few freinds of mine." She said with a wink. Teresa nodded and left. A door opend and a few friends came out.

"Wanna battle?" Sabrina asked.

"With who?" they asked.

"Ben and Galleria Winthrop."

"Well..."

"With Dr.Simon."

"LET'S BATTLE!" they shouted.

**Battle Room:**

Teresa freeze some guards to her left then to her right. She used the zapper to zap the people behind her. She kicked a few guys in the chest with the Mary-Jane shoes. "I won't give up!"

"Thats what you say!" Ben said grabbing her waste as Dr.Simon grabbed a knife from his pocket and hit her in the head with the sharp end. She then kicked her and stepped on her foot.

"Let me be!" Dr.Simon said.

"That's what you say Dr.Simon!" Two voices from behind him shouted. Everyone looked over to see Sabrina with a 14 year old parallel universe Sabrina. The the right was Aqua and to the left was Jack.

"I thought they were dead!" Everyone shouted.

"In the parallel world were still alive and kicking butt." Jack said. "We'll still kick butt! Take this Simon!" he ran to Simon.

Aqua took a shot at Ben. She punched his head opened and kicked his back. Teresa and Brie (older Sabrina) took a shot with Galleria. Sabrina managed to get Jack-Jack and bring him out of the battle.

The battle went on. jack and Simon fought themselves out of the room and into a kitchen. Jack grabbed a few plates and tossed them at Simon. Simon coughed them and threw them back like a Frisbee. "Take this Jack!" Simon said grabbed a watermellon and tossed it at Jacks head. Jack took it off without he seeds on his hand and tossed a tomato at Simon.

"Take that!"

"Well at least I don't have a bratty child. In this world and the other world!" Simon said as Jack got red eyes and a red face.

"My daughter in the other world is special and aw some! She is a good fighter! Even thought I'm dead in this world I know that Sabrina is intelligent and kind and everything else a girl is! SO DON'T CALL THEM BRATS!" Jake kicked him in the stomach. He then kicked him...well...you know..._that place_ on a guy. Simon grabbed Jack's wrist and fought back.

"' I'm Jack Black! I'm so good and a nice spy! I just have to spy of the year!' You looser! You have no life!" Jack punched the face and fought back.

Aqua was on top of the roof with Ben. Like the past in her old home.

"Remember we had a time like this?"

"Yeah I do Ben. Give up the battle now!" Aqua ran over and jumped in the air. She spinned in the air and stick her foot out to kick Ben in the face. Ben grabbed her foot and started to swing her around the roof. When he let go she dropped to the roof floor and rolled over to the edge. She then grabbed a gutter pipe and pulled herself back up.

"Listen Ben! I ain't going to give up!" She punched him. Be threw a fist her way but she ducked down. "I'll keep moving forward!" she said useing her foot to kick him on the ground and kicked his stomach. "And you'll never win!" Ben then grabbed her neck and started to choke her.

"I'll win and get what you left for Sabrina! What did you leave her anyways?" ben asked throwing her on the ground.

"I'll never tell you Ben. That's for you to guess and me to find out!" She screamed. Ben grabbed a giant rock and hit her with it three times.

"I'll never tell! I'll never tell you what we left Sabrina you dirt bag!" Aqua screamed as she used her nails to scratch his face. Ben screamed and started to fight her back inside.

Teresa and Brie both joined forces and used there weapons to fight. Brie used her build in Powerblade shoes to fight Galleria. Galleria used the lazser-freezer to fight back as Teresa used the zapper.

"I'll win the battle. or else my names wouldn't be Galleria **WIN**throp. And it IS!" she screamed as she kicked Teresa in the stomach and then Hit Brie's head. She ran over and grabbed Sabrina. She held a knife up to her head. Dr.Simon ran in shooting gun shots at Jack. Aqua crashed onto the floor as Ben ran over to Galleria and Dr.Simon.

"Once we finish this girl we'll finish you all, then we'll rule the world!"

"Not so fast you don't!" Shouted Jake holding the twins. There were two people with him. Wilbur and some kid with blond hair.

"Cornelius?" Teresa and Sabrina wondered.

"Well..yeah. Or call me Lewis. This battle is on!" Lewis held up a lazser and shot it at Ben. Wilbur used his at Dr.Simon. Jake used his on Galleria. When they finished everyone ran over to everyone else.

"Hi ther Sabrina. Nice to meet you." Lewis shook the confused Sabrina. "I'm Lewis. Or what you call me. Uncle Cornelius."

"Groovy! Nice to meet you mini Uncle Corenlius" Sabrina shook her hand with his. "Don't mind me saying groovy. That's-"

"Your way of saying nice or cool. I know because Wilbur told me." Lewis said going to shake Teresa's hand. "Hi Teresa nice to see you again. Although I was talking to you before I had to leave to get here and help Wilbur and Jake. Now I have to get back to work."

"What year?"

"2009. At the summer hot club."

"Oh I remember that! That was a good time. Hay Cornelius one thing; make sure that when Gaston and I have a late dinner by the pool, make sure he is really drowning and not faking so I jump in. K?"

"Sure." Lewis said noting that he would do it if he remembered it. Wilbur then took him back home to 2009. Everyone was about to leave when Ben ran over and grabbed Sabrina. He put a shield around them and punched her. This many times: 40 times in the eye. 30 times in the stomach. 50 times in the head. Slapped her head 10 times. And punched her eyes and nose 69 more time. Making in total 199 punches and slaps. When the shild went down Brie,Aqua, and Jack slapped Ben that many times. Then Galleria. The Dr.Simon.

The three didn't give up and fought once more to everyone. Jack, Aqua, and Sabrina went back to the to there world because they had to go on a important mission to save the president.

Everyone soon passed out from the battle.

**Hospital Hospital Latipsoh:**

When Teresa, Sabrina, and Jake woke up they were in a hospital room. Someone quickly hugged Jake. Someone quickly hugged Sabrina and Teresa. it was Belle and Gaston.

"Oh my little Jake is safe. You've got lots of explain to do young man."

"Same with young young lady." Gaston said looking at Sabrina. "And you too young lady." He said to Teresa. But hugged them both. They called in everyone else.

"Hay Sabrina! Teresa! Jake your alive. Lets party!" Bud said starting to dance. "But first Frankie gotta hand me back 'em teeth!" Bud said taking back the teeth.

"Aw nuts!" Frankie said. he then put on his mini-headphone for his mini Ipod. Everyone hugged Sabrina and Jake and Teresa. When Billie gave a hug to Teresa she held on the longest.

"Thank you Teresa. You zaved the twins from my ex boyfriend. How can I repay you?"

"Well normally people wouldn't do this but could you break your promise and talk to me again?"

"I've already did that. And I'm in the twins could talk they also vwould thank you." she added a giggle. "Oh reminds me, Corenlius fixed the power things."

"Yep. It was hard at first to keep the fire off them. but after they took a nap I fixed them. There back to normal." Cornelius said grabbing Wilbur's arm. "You, you took the time machine again. At the time Sabrina was about to be attacked by the knife near her head."

"How'd you remember that?"

"Because you told me shes my niece. I'll remember anything with family members." he said. "Three weeks."

"What?! After we saved my cousin's life! Your nieces life! Uncle Gaston daughter life! Carl Jr. best friend! Laszlo's best friend life! I'm still grounded."

"Yep."

"Poop."

"Four weeks."

"Poop again!"

"Wanna make it five Wilbur?" Franny asked. Wilbur looked at her with scared eyes and shook his head. "Three Weeks is good."

"Try four." Wilbur sughed and went away. After a few hours when everyone got home (to America) Gaston brought Teresa and Sabrina to the beach for a while.

**Beach. beach. Beach. Hcaeb. hcaeb. Hcaeb**

As Sabrina went over to climb rocks Gaston and Teresa were on the bottom of the rocks just sitting and watching her.

"So extreme Vanessa Anne Hudgens?," Gaston started. "How does it feel that you managed to save twins in time before the world exploded? Teresa laughed at his comment and shrugged her shoulders.

"IDK. Maybe couz I love them and the faith around us stops all the bad stuff."

"Anything happened while in France?"

"Let see, met Belle and Jean-Stewie again. Met a french guy-"

"Excuse moi!? Dis guy try anything with you!?"

"Yes but I punched him causing a nose bleed. I ran after that for a few miles. Gaston can you believe it! I ran in Mary-Jane shoes! And to tell you something, I thought I kill myself in these."

"Well then I guess you can live in these shoes." he said brushing away a string of hair. Teresa nodded and kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked after they pulled apart. Teresa blushed and smiled. "I don't know. Just felt like it. Probably because-" She was cut off with Gaston kissing her lips and putting his hands behind her back. Teresa put her arms around his neck and crossed her writs. They sat like that for a few moments then they pulled apart.

"_I love you G. Your my only man"_

_"I love you T. Your my second women in the world."_

"SECOND?! Who's the first? Your mother? Franny? Billie? Luiclle? Tallulah? Petunia? Penny? My mother? Is it...is it ART?!"

"Woah woah woah! hay Teresa. Chill for a second. No its not any of them, if it was Art I kill myself! My women is on the rocks above us!" He said explained to her saying it was Sabrina.

"Oh, and when I say 'My only man" I mean in adulthood."

"OK OK! Start over." Gaston kissed her lips and then pulled away. _"I love you T. Your my only women"_

They kissed again.

**YAH! They found the twins! YEA they have no powers! Yea! Gaston and Teresa are all mushy at the bottom end of the chapter!  
Yes. I wanted to bring Lewis in the story. I haven't at all once brought him in.**

****

Okay, so the next chapter should be what? I have no idea. It should be a good idea.

Because that chapter after they the family fly to Hawaii for vacation. Then they have a problem, and a T.V show to host! LOL!

**Okay. I took the 'Art is a girl' idea from my Time Uncle story. LOL!**

**Keep Moving Forward  
Stay Gold  
Ember411.**


	58. Super Diapers Babies! vs The sitters!

**HI**

**Okay, I made this chapter like the chapter Missing Twins: Part 1, only with Wilbur and Lewis this time. I have to try and bring Lewis in more with Wilbur. This might become its own one-shot. In case that made no understatement to you, it means  
That I will copy ths chapter again, to make its own one-shot.**

**Well Enjoy!**

On March third Wilbur was about to get into the Time machine when Carl stopped him.

"Going to vist little Lewis again buddy?" He crossed his arms. Wilbur nodded his head and got in.

"Yep. I promised him that I vist him today in this year."

"Call him and say you can't."

"Why not?"

"You have to babysit your cousin-"

"NOOOO!! Carl you must be a blind robot. Really. Sabrina is a two year old girl. Really! She can take care of herself. She can cook for herself, fight for herself, speak her own mind!"

"Not cousin Wilbur. Cousin_s_! Nick and Penny."

"Weren't they just babysat like a few weeks ago?"

"You mean January with Teresa?" Carl said plucking a eyebrow up. Wilbur sighed and looked back at him. "Why can't anyone else watch them."

"Because Wilbur...go ask your mom, she knows,. I just had to tell you." Wilbur ran out to find his mom. He found her in the music room putting music sheets in a book.

"Mo-om why do I have to watch the twins? Why can't someone else watch them?"

"I have a concert today, your father has a meeting to go to, Grandpa and Grandma went to vist a few friend, Uncle Fritz and Aunt Petunia went to MMP-"

"What?"

"Marriage Meeting for Puppets. Billie and Joe went out for lunch, Uncle Art went to work. Sabrina went to work. Tallulah went over to David's house. Laszlo went to Fakhira's house. Its Carl's day off with Lefty. Uncle Gaston and Teresa went out for a picnic for a while. Bust don't worry you'll have Buster, Abelle, the puppy's, Tiny, Spike and Dmitri. You'll be fine with them. Okay?" She said picking up the box.

"But moo-oom!" Wilbur whine. He recived the gift of being hit in the back of the head.

"No 'But moo-oom' to my mister. Just do this one thing. Now if anyone is here while were out, whatever you two do you both clean up. If they're from the past your grounded."

"Fine." Wilbur said as Franny placed a kiss on his cheek. When she left and Wilbur made sure that no one was in the garage he jumped in and drove to the past.

**March 3rd, 2009**

"Almost finished." Lewis said putting an arm on Carl. He just started this project a two years ago after he got adopted. After two year with 22.2222222222222222229 trys with the motto: Keep Moving Forward, he was almost done with the robot.

"Cornelius! Wilbur's here!" Lucille called. Wilbur came through the bedroom door and grabbed Lewis's arm.

"Wilbur! Where are we going?"

"I have to babysit the twins."

"Spike and Dimity?"

"No, the other twins. Nick and Penny." Wilbur said bringing him outside and into the time machine. He pressed a button to freeze time. He then drove to the future.

"Wilbur won't you get grounded?"

"Not if older you keep your mouth shut" Wilbur got slapped in the head. "Geez! hay what day is it? Hit Wilbur Robinson in the arm and head day?"

"I don't care if it is. WAIT! you left the babys alone! Wilbur think about how your aunt Billie and Uncle Joe feel in they found out you did that!"

"Remember the same happened to Teresa?"

"Yes."

"Then that's the same."

"Wilbur." Lewis said. Wilbur didn't pay attention to him and just went on. "Wilbur? Wilbur? Wilbur? HELLO! EARTH TO WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON!"

"WHAT?!" Wilbur cried. Lewis slapped Wilbur's face. "Don't speak to me like that young man!"

**March 3rd. 2039**

When the boys landed they went inside to see a mess. Burned tables t the ground. Heated up walls. And dents on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Wilbur said. he ran into the room with the laughing twins. Carl was behind the table with a baby blanket and rattle. he tried to shake it in the air but got scared. When he saw Wilbur and Lewis he ran over to them.

"Oh thank heavens your here little Lewis!"

"Why?"

"The twins got out again and got attacked by 'Power-Booster-Super energy invention again. And when the twins started to use the powers again they started to melt the machine. Now I need help! I'll take tomorrow off!"

"OK OK! Lewis got to the lab and fix the machine. me and Carl will get the twins."

"Fine." Lewis said running towards the lab. Wilbur turned to see Penny and jumped up to grab her.

Penny yelled and then she turned to steal. Wilbur and Carl pulled up up from the ground but she was steal. She was too heavy to lift up. She turned the steal off and used lazer vision to burn his cowlick. "AHH! Wilbur dropped Penny on the floor, lucky on her bottom and not head, and he tried to get the fire out. When he looked down she was missing.

Penny was on the other side of the room. When Nick came down and crawled over to her Wilbur and Carl went to grab them. The twins went behind the couch then disappeared to the other side of the room. They then floated into the hair and busted into flames while using heat vision. When they finished Carl held up the rattle.

"Come on babys! Come Nick see the rattle? Nick want the rattle? Penny want the rattle?" He called shaking it. Nick and Penny squealed happily and lifeted up everything in the room. The couch, Carl, Wilbur, toys, play crib, T.V, ect. They started to laugh and squeal with laughter.

"Carl! What power is this?"

"Its levitation. We'll be up here as long as the twins want up. AHH!" Carl ducked his head from a flying chair. Penny and Nick laughed louder and the objects in the room went around faster. Pretty soon it was a twister. Everyone and everything were crashing everywhere. Wilbur forced himself to stay in a chair. Carl forced himself to stay on a couch and fly around.

"Wilbur?! Carl? You both good?" Lewis voice asked.

"Hurry up Lewis!" Wilbur cried. Pretty soon the twister stopped. The twins left everyone in air put placed the couch and chair and toys back down. They set them self down and started to crawl out the front door. "NO!" Carl and Wilbur cried.

"What happened?"

"The twins escaped. We gotta get them!" Wilbur said swimming in the air to get to the door. "Wilbur wait!" Carl yelled. But it was too late. Wilbur opened the door and went out the door flying in the air. "AH!! help me!" he yelled holding onto the balcony.

Carl swam over to him and grabbed him. "As I was trying to tell you. If were up in the air still, if we go out we float into space. We got to use something else."

"Tiny?"

"Sure. Then the T-Rex can crash into everyone in the city-OH NO! Wilbur we have to get them back."

"Yeah I know. They could end up like Sabrina with the car crash. Only they might die!"

"That and also. Everyone is in town! You uncle Joe and aunt Billie, your mom, your dad, Uncle Gaston, Teresa, Sabrina, Fritz and Petunia, Bud and Lucille, the whole family is out!"

"AHHH! WE GOTTA GET THEM BACK!" Wilbur blew his fingers and the dogs ran over. Wilbur took some rope and tide his waste. He tide Carl's waste. He then tide the ropes up to the dogs.

"Were dog sledding?" Carl asked.

"Nope. Air mushing. GO!" He cried the dog ran together and Wilbur and Carl stayed in the air but didn't float up.

**Franny:**

Franny was finishing up the music from her concert. "Next up, Franny Robinson with her frogs. Frankie and the Frogs!" said the man on stage.

Franny smiled as she led the frogs on stage and started the music. Just as the music got to the middle of the song the stage cough on fire. Franny saw two small figures but rubbed her eyes.

"Is that?" she wondered but then when she blinked they went away. She then saw six dogs, a boy, and a robot shadow run by. "Is that? no no its not. He knows better." Franny said as she started the song again.

**Cornelius/Lewis:**

Cornelius was just taking his lunch break and dicided to give Wilbur a call.

When he called no one answerd. He got worried and waited a few minutes before he called again. This time there was an answer.

"Hello? Wilbur?"

"Oh-uh hi dad. What's up?" Lewis asked. He used the invention that Violet made to mak his voice like Wilbur. Now he had to act like Wilbur.

"How are Nick and Penny?"

"That is a excellent question." Cornelius rolled his eyes and asked him again. "How are Nick and Penny?"

"Oh they're great! taking a nap now. I just finished feeding them milk."

"Great. Well I'll call leter."

"OK!" Lewis said hanging up. Cornelius was about to take a bite out of his sand witch when he heard two small voices.

"baba wawa." Penny said. Cornelius rubbed his eyes for a moment. "Nick? Penny?" When he opened them after a blink they weren't there. He saw across the street Wilbur,Carl and the dogs.

"WILBUR? CARL?" he called over. Wilbur and Carl told the dogs to run away. Cornelius had to talk to him after the meeting when he got home.

**Tallulah,David,Billy-Boy,Crystal:**

"BILLY-BOY GET BACK HERE!" David shouted. Billy-Boy stole Davids pants, Crystal headband, and Tallulah shoes.

"I want my shoes!"

"I want my pants! A cop is running after me for not having pants on in public! I DO'NOT WANNA GO TO JAIL!"

"I want my headband back right now Billy-boy!"

"Come and get me suckers! HA HA!" Billy-boy came to a halt when he saw Nick and Penny. He dropped everything and picked them up.

"Hay Tallulah! Nick and Penny are here!" The teens looked at them for a moment and put back on there pants,shoes, and headband. "Why are you and about in Todayland?"

"Isn't Wilbur watching them?" They all got hit by baseballs by the baseball team next to them. When they got up the twins were gone.

"Did we just have your cousins TT?" Crystal asked. Tallulah nodded and looked around. "Carl? Wilbur?" she asked as she saw them float across the field with the dogs.

"RUN DOGGYS! RUN!" Carl cried.

**Bud,Lucille,Joe and Billie**

Bud and Lucille cough up with Joe and Billie at the lunch table.

"Can we join ya'll?" Bud asked.

"Sure!" Joe said as the other two pulled up chairs. "So whats new?"

"Nothing much. I wonder how Wilbur's doing with twins." Lucille wondered calling them. She called the house and put on speaker.

"Hello? Wilbur? Its grandma Lucille, grandpa Bud, Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe. You there?"

"Oh! Hi! yeah I'm fine. The twins are sleeping and I'm trying to keep it that way. Really. I'm fine and thank you for calling." Lewis said.

"Vwait Vwilbur. I vwanna to know if you fed them?" Billie asked.

"Yep. i sure did Aunt Billie. BYE!" Lewis hung-up. Everyone shrugged shoulders when they heard a women cry.

"AH! Archie do something! That baby is on fire!" Everyone turned over and saw Nick and Penny. Nick was on fire as Penny used lasers vision. The twins squealed and laughed. The four adults rubbed there eyes and blinked. When they looked over they saw nothing. They then saw Wilbur and Carl fly by with the dogs.

**Sabrina, Carl Jr. Art:**

By lunch time Art landed the ship and went out to eat. He then saw Sabrina and Carl Jr. come over to him.

"Hi Brie!"

"Hi uncle Art. Mind if I join?"

"Sure." He said pushing over for her. "Thanks. What grooving?"

"Nothing much. Whats grooving with you?"

"Nothing much. You thinks Wilbur's okay?" Art looked at her a shrugged. he took a phone out and called Wilbur cell phone. After a few minutes Wilbur picked up.

"Hello?"

"Wilbur? Uncle Art and Sabrina and Carl Jr. Whats up with you and the twins?"

"Uh...nothing much...they're playing right now with there toys. Hear listen to them." Wilbur started to make baby noises.

"Goo goo ga ga. Bwa bwa." and other cooing noises. Art smiled. "Okay. that good. See ya." he said hinging up.

"Yeah hes fine." he said to Sabrina. Sabrina smiled and when he looked the other way she froze. Art shook her shoulder and rubbed her head. "Sabrina? Oh-NO! The pizza mind of yours gone crazy.. Now your stuck-"

"Uncle Art, was Wilbur with the twins?"

"yes why?" He asked. Sabrina pointed over to see two babies on fire walk around. They they turned into devils and ran around.

"Then how come Nick and Penny are there?" Carl Jr. looked over with her and nodded.

"Squeak, squeak?" Art had a mouth opened and spittd out his drink. Wilbur lied to him. he then saw the twin disapper in a blink of an eye and saw Wilbur with Carl. Both tied up to the dogs.

"Wilbur Andrew Robinson!" Art called. Wilbur looked over and saw his uncle run over to him. "Run Buster and Abelle, run Holly and Cannon, along with Gaelle and Theo!" The dogs ran again after taking a drink from the river.

**Laszlo and Fakhira**

"Lolo! Stop paint me orange!" Fakhira said blocking off her younger siblings from Laszlo paint gun.

"Never! For I am! 'Laszlo Robinson! Ruler of the world!'" Laszlo screamed turning her to pumpkin orange. "You look hot in Orange Fakhira." Fakhira shot out hot pink and laughed at him. "Now who looks hot!"

"You gonna pay for that Fakie!" Laszlo flew after her. Fakhira ran away in fear of Laszlo.

"Lolo! Stop it!"

"Stop calling me Lolo and I will."

"Fine. Lilo!" she laughed as Laszlo coughed her waste and pulled her into a hug. "Let me go Lilo!"

"I'm not a girl! My sister calls me a girl and I hurt her all the time!"

"Laszlo let go of me!" Fakhira called. Fakhira brother, Laszlo, went under her. "Sis can I walk home please? This games not fun anymore."

"Laszlo you pig!"

"Samantha said you can't call me names!"

"No you brown hair Laszlo! I mean red head Laszlo!" She punched his arm and fell to the ground. She got up and put hair hair up in a ponytail again. "Fine. Take Jenna with you. Shes going to get hungery soon."

"Fine. I always take the baby." He said as Fakhira said "That's right she always go with you because she more better then you." When Laszlo left, Laszlo pulled her in again and into the air.

"Hot orange girl, may this hot pink guy kiss you?"

"Why of course you may hot pink." She said as they pulled in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute until they broke apart by screams. "AHHH!! DEVILS ARE REAL!" Laszlo turned him and Fakhira back to there real color and ran over to see the big deal. When he saw the devils it was really Nick and Penny.

"Nick? Penny? What the- Wilbur!" Laszlo called as he saw Wilbur and Carl. The twins went beihnd a bench and diappered again.

"Wilbur! You got some explaining to do!"

"Run dogs Run!" Carl said.  
**Gaston and Teresa:**

At another park Gaston and Teresa sat on a blanket just chilling. They changed into more warm clothes for this warm day. Gaston had a white shirt and black swim trunks (don't ask) with red stripes to the side. His shoes were next to him. Teresa had her hair up in a side ponytail with curles on the bottom. She had on a black polka a dot dress with a pink flower in her hair. They both relaxed with hand holing the other.

"So you ready or Hawaii again?" Gaston asked sitting up and placed his head on his elbow. Teresa turned his way and nodded.

"Yeah. Besides I always wanted to go back there. Mostly with-"

"A outstanding PB&J maker?"

"Yes. I wanna spend time with a PB&J maker." She said putting a kiss on his cheek. She tried to pull away fully but Gaston threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her mouth. When they pulled away Gaston took grapes and was ready to throw them.

"Catch."

"Love this game." Teresa said. Gaston threw them but he got them in his mouth.

"Hay. Fine I'll get you." She threw them he he ate them. He took grapes and threw them at her. He missed her onpurpous.

"You!" Teresa grabbed a banana and threw it at him. "You didn't let me catch a grape!"

"Try harder next time!" He said getting up and started to run away from her. Teresa grabbed more grapes and ran after him. Gaston ran over to a small hill and rolled down as Teresa still ran bare footed! When they landed Gaston got p and ran again, but Teresa cough up to him and jumped on his back.

"Oh no way!" he shouted as he carried the laughing red face girl on his back. he ran over to a pool and jumped in the deep end. When pulled away from her in the water and swam up. He splashed water at her as she splashed him back.

When they stopped Gaston lifted her a little above the water and moved her around on the water. Teresa laughed some more. They were about to kiss when the fountain in the sprinklers around them went off. Both people laughed some more until Gaston stopped and looked over.

"Is that Nick and Penny?" he asked Teresa. Teresa looked over and saw the babies. Both babies were laughing as they hot heat out of the eyes and made the pool a hot tub. Both people got out and fallowed the babies.

The babies went behind a tree and then went away. Wilbur fallowed them.

"Wilbur? Carl?" Both wet people asked.

"Hi! gotta blast!" Wilbur and the dogs ran away.

**Robinson Maison:**

"Carl we made it home!" Wilbur said holding.

"But we gotta get the kids!" Carl cried.

"You mean these kids?" Franny asked holding the twins. "Or you mean Lewis?" Gaston and Art both held Lewis's shoulders.

"Lewis!" Wilbur yelled.

"I'm sorry Wilbur. But your uncles Art and Gaston, and your mom are murders"

"What?!"

"They mudred me with there tickling powers!" Lewis said still laughing from the tickles. "They got me feet and killed me!"

"Wilbur young man, you had Lewis lie-" Cornelius started.

"Actually that was me. Who pretend to do Wilburs voice."

"Okay then, Once we get the twins back to normal and you bring Lewis home were talking Wilbur." His parents both said.

"Poop." Wilbur said.

**How was that? HA HA HA! Can anyone guess where I got Gaston and Teresa's scene? **

**I'll give you a hint: **A movie that was very popular when it came out. Then they made a second (where I got the scene) and now they making the third, and starting to write the fourth.

R&R plz!

_**Keep Moving Forward**_

_**Stay Gold**_

_**Ember411**_


	59. Hawaii love and madness

Wow! Chapter 59. Wow, amazing right

**Chapter 59: Hawaii love and madness**

**Note: I Don't care what people say about this, I made Joe skinny on this trip. Hope you don't mind.**

**Also, what Gaston does at the water park on the ride Geronimo is something my friend. did on the ride. I think his name was Timmy, or Adam. One of them I forget who! Only they went on the ride three times.

* * *

**

Hawaii baby! Yeah! The family got to Honolulu and relaxed. When they checked in at Kahala hotel Cornelius was going crazy with everything.

"Okay. Tallulah, Teresa and Sabrina share a room. Franny and I share a room. Art and Gaston share a room-"

"Eww. I have to share with Art? Eww the maid will kill us. We'll make a mess by fighting-Teresa stop smiling and cracking up! This ain't funny! I'm gonna die this vacation." Gaston yelled.

"Art and Gaston. Share a room! Mom and dad share a room..Joe and Billie share a room with the twins. Spike and Dmitri share a room with Laszlo, and Wilbur. Lefty and Carl share a room Good okay?" He asked quickly. Franny went over and slapped his face.

"Clam yourself man! Your gonna live from this show."

"Show, right. OF COURSE THE SHOW!" Cornelius ran out of the room with his bag and Franny's hand. Everyone just stared at them and went to find there rooms. When they finished they all met in the hallways.

"Were heading to the beach!" Wilbur said as Laszlo, Sabrina,Carl Jr... and him left heading down the stairs.

"Fritz lets head to the spa!" Petunia said leading away. Tallulah fallowed close behind. Joe went back inside to hang with Penny. Billie left for the kids area with Nick. Lefty, Spike, and Dmitri went to take yoga. Carl went to the robot spa to get fixed again. Franny, Bud, Lucille and hopefully Cornelius were heading to the pool. Art, Gaston and Teresa were going to water park.

* * *

At the beach Laszlo was in the water finding colorful fish for new colors. Wilbur was chilling with females on a beach. He broke up with Frenchy when he found out she had a boyfriend in France, who wasn't Jake, but someone she met before. Wilbur was glad she wasn't his first kiss, but wanted one soon. Sabrina and Carl Jr.. went rock climbing near a volcano. As they climb to the top the took a break and looked around but never down. As soon as they got to the top Sabrina looked around with some binoculars. She saw something very strange.

"Strange."

"Squeak?"

"I think I see Lucy. You know, the one dad called me when I was being neglected. I thin I see her."Sabrina said looking again. Lucy had long black straight hair. She had pink streaks in her hair. Two on the side and five on the back. She had on a white shirt with black and white fingerless arm warmers. Her belt had 15 diamonds that made a rectangle to the right of it. Her pants were black while she had on white knee high socks. She then had on black and white high top sneakers with black on the side of the shoe.

"Dad was right, she does look like Avril Lavigne. Well sort of Avril Lavigne. I hope nothing bad happens on this trip."

"Squeak. Squeak squeak."

"Na, I bet she staying a diffident hotel. is this volcano still active?" She said as the ground started to rumble. The volcano was 29,028 feet from sea level. it was another Mt.Everest. Sabrina did wonder why it took her four hours to get to the top. She quickly around and saw the smoke build up around her. The ground shook again and this time she saw lava come out. She picked up Carl Jr... and ran over to the lava, she then ran forward and jumped into the water. When she jumped off the edge of the volcano, the volcano blew up and lava wet everywhere! When Sabrina got in the water she looked around and saw the lava fly at her. Carl Jr.. and her took a breath and ducked underwater.

Under the water Sabrina and Carl Jr.. saw the lava rocks rest on the bottom. Also on the bottom of the ocean they say school of fish and other plants. She saw a coral reef, seaweed, kelp, and a blue starfish. She decided to swim around for a while. Carl Jr... and her went up to get a breath of air for a few moments. They heard two voices call them.

"Sabrina! Carl Jr..! You both okay?!" Wilbur called.

"Groovy Wilbur!"

"You sure? I mean, BRIE! You just climb on an active valcano and it blew up and like...yeah!" Laszlo called.

"Groovy Laszlo! We'll be fine. We'll come to land later!" With the said the boy nodded and left the other way. Sabrina had to get something on land real quick. She went to land and got mouthpiece for both of them.

When she got back in the water she gave the tiny one to Carl Jr... and they both went under water. They started to swim towards to ocean and look at more fish. They didn't pay attrition to how far they were, but had to stay close. Under the water Sabrina and Carl Jr. with other fish goatherd together some shells and other things. When they made it to the middle of the ocean Sabrina met a mother and baby dolphin. She held onto the mothers fin and got a ride around the water. After a few rides Sabrina left for land again.

* * *

**_Water Park_**

At the water park Teresa and Art kept daring Gaston to go down Geronimo seven times in a row.

"No way! I'll be dead on my third or fifth time."

"Come on Gaston. You know you wanna Daredevil Gaston." Teresa said. Art patted his back hardly. "Just do it lil' Bro. Unless you chicken."

"No!" Gaston turned around. Teresa whisperd to Arts ear for an idea. He nodded. "Fine i'll do. Only couz Teresa here is going to give me seven kisses now, then each time I come down she'll give me another on my way back up." Art and her started to lean in but Gaston grabbed Teresa shoulder's and gave her seven pecks on the lips then ran up.

"Okay so on his fifth time we leave right?" Teresa asked.

"Yep. Wow that cheater he cut people in line." Art said pointing up. They saw him cut three people in line then get pushed back in line. By the time he got to the slide he sat down and waited. He got pushed down and got water in his eyes. When he got up slowly he walked over.

"I have such a cool cowlick right?" He said flipping back his cowlick. Teresa gave him a angel smile and giggled. She then went up to his lips and gave him a peck. I'll be true to my word." She said as Gaston smiled and went back up. "Until you go up the fifth time." she added when he left.

This time when they saw him the guy who pushed him, pushed him to early. Gaston tried to stop himself. At the part when your about to hit the bottom of the slide Gaston did a front flip and landed on the water. He got off the ride and walked back to Art and Teresa. Teresa was cracking up on the floor. Her face was red and she was holding her stomach. She was rolled up in a ball then slowly made herself flat on her back still holding her stomach with her red face.

"I still get 5 more kisses Teresa." He said kissing her lips. Teresa grabbed his shoulder and kissed him for ten minutes. "You get that for doing a front flip." Gaston eyes widen and went back up. When he got down he did a front flip again and went over. Teresa and Art rolled eyes as Teresa gave him another kiss. When she pulled away Gaston grabbed her waste and kiss her lips for ten minutes.

"Okay. This is my foruth time. Here I go again." Gaston said. Art and Teresa nodded. "Should we tell him where were going?"

"'Hay Gaston! were gonna ditch you and head over to the dragon ride!' yeah tell him right?" Art said. "Lets just go and stop laughing your head off!" Art said grabbing her head and pulled her away. Back at the top of the ride Gaston saw them walk away.

"Oh they did this to me on purpose! I'm going to kill them!" He said going down the ride. When he got off the ride and ran after them. "Art! Teresa! I'm a going to kill you both! You left me at a ride i hate!"

"Run! Split up" Art said as they ran different ways. Gaston knew Art be hard to catch, but Teresa be easy to capture. he took a short cut her way to capture her.

Teresa was at _THUNDER FALLS & WILD CANYON _when she stopped. She took out a hair piece and put her hair up in a ponytail. She looked around for Gaston, waiting for him to grab her. Some guys walked by her and whistle at her.

"Hay baby, if you need to dry up I'll be at the dragon ride." the blond tan guy said.

"Yeah, if you need us we'll be there. Nice swim clothing." The red tan guy said. Teresa rolled her eyes as the guy went behind her. "You you roll you eyes at Dustin, the handsome tan blond, and Brian the handsome red tan?" Brian said.

"Look just leave me alone Dustin and Brian." Teresa was walking away. Dustin grabbed her waste as Brain held her hands. "I don't think so." Dustin said cupping her chin and went to kiss her mouth. Teresa tried to shake her head away but Brain held her head. "Dustin don't kiss me! Brian let go of me!" Dustin and Brian laughed and ignored her. Dustin was a inch away from her lips when Dustin was then hit in the head by Gaston.

"Hay Dustin, Brian stop hitting on my girl and stay away from her." Gaston said. Dustin laughed with Brian and held Teresa again.

"No a chance dude. She said your a loser!" Brian said.

"No! Gaston your not a loser! Your my Elvis Presley. Your my Troy Bolton. Your my Zac Efron." Teresa said.

"Gaston don;t listen to her." Dustin said. Gaston rolled his eyes at that comment.

"I said to stop hitting on _my_ girl. Shes my girlfriend, and even though she ditched me at Geronimo, I still love her. Just ask my brother if you don't believe me. Hes behind you." Art stood behind both guys and cracked his knuckles.

"Dustin! Its the real Life Mr.Incredible! RUN!" Brain screamed as they pushed Teresa to Gaston and ran off. Art laughed at them as they ran. "Ha! I guess I am the real life Mr.Incredible, the same man from The Incredible."

"Yeah, the voice of Me, Adam West, and the looks of Mr.Incredible. I call that super and Incredible if I say so my self." Adam said walking over.

"Hay guys! What's up?"

"Yourself at night." Teresa said making a joke of his old t.v character Batman. Adam shook his head. "Teresa I swear your like a female, heart of the ocean eye color, cowlick-less Gaston. Funny at every joke." He said.

"GASTON!" yelled a voice. Gaston turned around for a second and smiled. "Oh Hi Britney Spears!"

Okay okay, not Britney Spears. But it was the girl Sabrina saw. Lucy. "Oh-great Lucy!" Gaston thought as Lucy ran over.

"Hi Lucy, what's new?" Gaston forced a smile.

"nothing much my mushy bear!" Lucy hugged him tight. he pressed her head on his shirtless chest. Art and Adam helped pull Lucy away from him. Gaston took a breath and shook her hand.

"Lucy, you remember Art right?"

"Sure do honey bear!"

"Riiiiigggghhhhhhtttttt. Uh, this here is Adam." He said as Adam and Lucy shook hands. "Then this here is Teresa."

"Hi Teresa! OMG Can tell you my best memory's with Gaston?!"

"Uh...sure why not." Teresa said. Hoping some might be funny.

"Well in kindergarten he kiss me on the lips!" She hugged Gaston again. Gaston, Teresa, Art, and Adam rolled eyes. Of course everyone there knew that Gaston and Teresa's first kiss was with each other. Not with Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm Gaston F. That was Gaston L. Big diffrence."

"Oh really? MY BAD!" she screamed. She then stopped laughing and looked at Teresa. "So wanna go on a ride?! LETS GO!" she grabbed Teresa's arm and ran off. The guys looked at them for a moment then went to the dragon ride.

* * *

When they left Lucy and let go of Teresa's arm. "Listen here Teresa, I'm not sure what your doing with Gaston but whatever it is you better stop it right now! Hes my boy!"

"What? Excuse me Lucy, but Gaston and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Yeah right!" Gaston came back over and kissed Teresa on the lips for four minutes. "Each minutes is when I came down the slide. Hurry up I'll get us a ride on the dragon thing."

"Sure hold on." Gaston went ahead. Teresa crossed her arms across her chest. "Well?"

"Who do you think you are?" Lucy finally hissed, putting her hands on her hips and gave a cold glare at Teresa..

"Funny," Teresa said coldly, "I was thinking the same thing. See, I'm here to enjoy the water park with Gaston. I'm not quite sure what _you_ are doing."

"Listen, Shrinking Teresa," Lucy said menacingly, "I don't know what kind of deal or blackmail or whatever else you did with Gaston to get him to go out with you, but get this straight: he is _too good for you_. Do you really think that Gaston Fragmagucci would want to date you? Freakishly pale. ugly looking, Teresa, who is flat on the stomach and is super super super super super ugly and is super super super super super super super super super skinny on the arms, legs, body, fingers and stomach. You also seem to hide behinds that nasty curtain you call _hair_? Let me tell you sister, Even though you threw your nasty hair in a ponytail Gaston still thinks your ugly."

"Are you done?" Teresa asked calmly.

"For the moment," Lucy seethed.

"Let me tell you what, Lucy – you seem to be missing one thing. Gaston and _I_are dating. he asked _me_to date him. And If I remember correctly, you were never around when that happened. In fact, I never heard or met you until now at Water Country. He didn't want to date you because he is dating me.." Teresa said ." So you better watch your back and stay away from my man or else something bad will happen to you. Get it?" Teresa used her index finger and poked Lucy's chest

"The only reason Gaston is dating you is because he feels bad that your freakishly pale and no one will go out with you. He'll dump you soon." She said holding up a fake siver band with a fake ruby gem in the middle of it. "You see on Feb 14, he gave me this ring in kindergarten. I know its fake but I still love it."

"Really? Look at this." She said holding up the music note necklace and the G necklace. "He gave me the music note to show that we both love music and so that I remember the songs we sang when we dated. I kept the other for three reasons.1) to remind me of the person who gave it to me. 2) To remind me of the person who I dated, and um, loved. and finally 3) The heart with the 'G' to show who I loved." She said.

"Like I said, The only reason Gaston is dating you is because he feels bad that your freakishly pale and no one will go out with you. He'll dump you soon." She said starting to leave. Teresa gave a scowl and left with her. They saw Gaston in the line and waved at him.

"Don't wave at my man Teresa!"

"Don't wave at _my _man Lucy!" Lucy started to walk faster to get behind Gaston. Teresa did that same and fallowed her more faster. When they got to the line Gaston pulled Teresa in front of him. "Saved you a spot in front of me." he said. Art then came back. "Thanks for holding Gaston." he said going between Lucy and Gaston.

"Art? Why'd you cut me?" Lucy asked.

" I was holding his place Lucy. Chill." Gaston said. Lucy then smiled and nodded. "Oh okay, thats nice of you Gaston. Just like me!" Teresa looked over and saw the smirk Lucy gave at her. Teresa looked back at Gaston who looke down and smiled. Teresa put her mouth to his and put her arms around his neck. Gaston smiled as he put his hands on her waste. Teresa opend her eye to see the face of Lucy.

When they got on the ride. Teresa sat with Art, Gaston was with Adam, lucy sat with a old man who threw up on her the whole time. When the ride ended Teresa and Adam went to get some food. Art went to the bathroom. Gaston and Lucy talked for a few moments.

"So, I saw your cat fight with Lucy. Who won?"

"I rally don't know Adam. I think I won." Teresa said getting the drink. "Stupid brat Lucy thinks Gaston is feeling bad for me because I'm freakishly pale and that he only dteing me to feel better. its such a lie that spoiled brat told! Gaston and I love each other for who we are on the inside. He even said that to me one."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. I remember it." Teresa said as she remember the day he said it to her.

* * *

**--Flash Back--**

Gaston was waiting for Teresa outside of school. Its been ten minutes since everyone got out. She had to go somewhere real quick then meet him out front. After another ten minutes Gaston went to look for her. he checked the football field first. He didn't see anyone on the bleachers, but saw someone under the bleachers. Teresa.

Gaston ran over to the dark bleachers to see her. "Hay Teresa! Where were you? you said you meet me out front." he notice that her body was crushed up agents her. her head was burried in her arms and her hair fell over her face and shoulders. She didn't look up at him all she did was just sit down.

"Teresa? Teresa you okay?" Gaston asked sitting down and rubbed her back. Teresa looked up at him with her heart of the ocean eyes. Both of them were blood red. Her pale white skin was even more pale then ever. She also seemed to sweat a little. Gaston pulled her into a hug and brushed back her hair. "Oh gosh Teresa, shh. Its okay. What happened?"

"I was going to get something from my locker...when Lilith Pleasant came over with her friends and took my bag...I ran after them to the middle of the football field. Lilith then said 'Hay not white girls allowed' and I'm like 'well your also white' and shes said 'I'll im not freakishly pale you freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale girl' she then started to slap me and cause a nose bleed. She's then like 'You see, no one at school likes you, because your a freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale girl. Not even long nose goose kid. Or his brother, Super-hot babe Art. Not even wiz kid Lewis Robinson would date you' so then they left laughing and I came over here and started to cry" Teresa cry again.

Gaston held her tight and brushed back her hair. After a few moments Teresa spoke again. "They're right. I am a freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale girl. Ugggg!! I hade being freakishly pale !"

"Teresa your not freakishly pale. Trust me I've seen freakishly pale before."

"Really?" Teresa asked in a calmer voice. Gaston nodded while he smiled. He pulled her back into a hug. he put her head on his chest over his heart and put her arms around under his arm and into a hug. Gaston rested his arms along her back.

"Yes. you truly are not freakishly pale. You truly just a plain white and pale girl. Like the white witch from 'The Lion, the witch, and the wardrob' movie. And let me tell you this." He cupped her chin up and looked down at her.

"No matter what you look like to me, if your hair is red, or blond, or brown, or a combo color. Or your eyes change color one day, or your one day skinny at a piece of string, or fat as an elephant. I'll always think your beautiful." he said brushing back her bangs. 'T I'll be in love with you no matter what you weigh, say, or look like' he said in his mind. "Your my best friend Teresa."

"Thanks Gaston. You my bestfriend too."

* * *

**--Flashback Ends--**

"Ever since that day, Gaston and I became best friends. And hes right, i'm not freakishly pale. I'm just white and pale."

"That's right," Adam said walking back to the table with her. "Your just a normal girl. Living normal life. With her boyfriend whos name is Not Carlos."

"Right. one thing about Gaston I love is that he wouldn't cheat on me. He wi-" Teresa stopped in her words. She saw Lucy and Gaston **_KISSING ON THE LIPS_** !.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" She screamed dropping the food on the ground. Gaston pulled away from Lucy and looked at Teresa with scared eyes. "Oh, god no good."

"OH GOD OH YEAH! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GASTON!"

"Look Teresa I-"

"No! You know what! I'm over with you! Were breaking up right now Gaston! I can't beliveve it Gaston I thought you loved me!" Teresa said starting to cry. Gaston took her by the shoulder and shook her.

"Yes; yes I do love you Teresa if you let-"

"Oh sure! if you loved me you stay away from that witch and never talk to her again! If you need me I'll be back at the hotel!" She screamed. She then slapped his face really hard his mouth and nose was bleeding. Gaston got off the floor and ran after her. "Teresa baby! Teresa sweet heart! Wait!"

Teresa took her black sandals off and ran faster. Once she got to the bus she paid the driver and sat in the the middle of the row. She saw Gaston running past people and towards the bus. The bus left and Teresa saw Gaston standing at the stop. She turned around and cried hardly.

She would never forgive him. How could he do this to her? He said he always love her many times. Now this? She guess Lucy was right, he didn't love Teresa, he loved only Lucy. Teresa just couldn't believe it. She had to let her feelings out right now while she cried.

_Its funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

Teresa got off the bus and started to walk while still singing her feelings and hhart out to the world

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

* * *

**I know not a very good ending. but few things I want you to know.**

1) I made the valcano that Sabrina was on, the same high as Mt.Everest. And she was on or almost at the top.

2) I always wanted to put a cat fight in this story. other then Ben,Galleria,and Sabrina.  
So I did Lucy and Teresa LOL!

3) Gaston is the reason why him and Teresa became bestfriends, becuse of the story Teresa told about the pale skin.

4) Will Gaston and Teresa make up? Or have these two seen the other persons heart?

5) On the spell check on there this bar to the left of the 'Find' button. Click on that and it will speerate whatever you want.

Keeo Moving Forward  
Stay Gold  
Ember411.


	60. Love lifts us up where we belong

**Chapter**** 60! BABY YEAH!**

_Sorry, my bad. Uh...wow...random. Ok so here we go_

_**Chapter 60:** Love lifts us up where we belong Where eagles fly On a mountain high

* * *

_

A while later when Art and Gaston came back to the hotel. Everyone ran over to Gaston and slapped his face.

"Gaston Mario Framagucci! How in the world could you do this? How could you kiss another girl when you know that you and Teresa are dating. You know what you were thinking, your weren't think anything at all thats what you were thinking!" Franny yelled.

"Look I didn't kiss Lucy, she kissed me. I promise everyone that. I was telling her that i didn't like her anymore."

* * *

_"Gaston! I thought you loved me!"_

_"Eww! No! I love Teresa with my heart. I save her from anything. if she was stuck on an island and the water wa full of sharks, I swim past them to be with her. If the water was full of man eating monsters, i still save. Only two girls in my life that are and will always be important to me."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"My daughter and Teresa!" Gaston said. He didn't want to say Sabrina's name._

_"Wow! I don't care what you think about your daughter! I care about you and only you! Now come here!" Lucy pulled Gaston's shoulders and hugged him tight. Gaston tried to break away, but Lucy was too strong for him. He put his hands on her waste to pull her away._

_"_"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled a voice. Gaston turned to see a women in a black two piece bathing suite. She had on a strip shirt with the lines going up and down. She had a towel wrapped around her waste, but knew under that was the black skirt. it was Teresa._

"So you see, I love Teresa as much as I love Sabrina and the rest of this family. its Lucy who caused this." He explained. Everyone looked at him from surprised. They all then knew that Gaston was telling the truth.

"So what now?" Petunia asked.

"I have to apologize to her. I'll meet you down at the t.v guys." He said going up the stairs. Sabrina had an idea come to mind if Teresa didn't accept Gaston.

**T.V show station:**

At the station, Corenlius was driving everyone mad crazy. And when I say everyone I mean, he is driving himself crazy.

"Alright places everybody. Show starts in 2 minutes." he notice the band was sitting down in the chairs. "Fellas aren't you suppose to practice?"

"We did. Ninty-nine time."

"Make is 100 times." Corenlius took a sip of his coffee. He saw Art, Bud, Joe, and Franny carry the donut boxes. "Fellas what in the donuts box?"

"Donuts." Joe,Franny and Art said. bud had wide eyes. "Really? Opps thought it was my teeth that went in there."

"Donuts go on the doughnut table. Teeth go in your mouth dad."

"Oh jeez Joe, i thought you said the boxes go in my husbands face if he goes crazy." Franny said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah. Same here." Joe walked away. Corenlius then ran over where Lucille and Billie were.

"What are you two up to?"

"(V)waiting for the show to start." They both said. (v) is for Billie.

"Okay good couz I'm dong bad."

"I can tell. Your vwearing 22 patches of coffee on you." Billie said taking them off him. "Oh thanks Billie. AH! kids what you all doing?"

"Answering the phone!" they all answered. "Dad, where are your shoes?" Wilbur asked.

"My what?" he looked down to see only socks. "Oh god! My shoes!" he yelled running out the door to get his shoes.

"Okay folks. Were on in 5...4...3...2...1! " The band played the music and the cameras went up close to a guy with blond hair face.

"Ahola, and welcome to 'We love the children of the world' We have here the band tonight, Frankie and the Frogs, Now we welcome your host. Corenlius Robinson!" The cameras went over to Corenlius who came out holding the wrong microphone end.

"Hello and welcome to...oh hold on (fix mic.) Welcome everyone. Were wiping that for the next 24 hours, we raise enough money for The Children's Hospital in Boston Mass. Our gole is to raise. 1 million dollars. I got over here the phone to call, so call us and make your pledge. If you have a request we'll gladly to it for you." he said sitting down on the table. "Give us a call at 188-236-1978. First up we have, Mikey McHarald.!"

The music played and Mikey came out. "Thanks. Now cut. It. out. Really please I say we all thank the band members. Thanks fella."

"No problem Mikey." The frogs said together as the crowed clapped.

"You know my favorite band guys is the guy on the bass you know? Hes all like...do do do do...do do do" Mikey said doing the voice of the bass. "He plays and smiles then see the rest of the band and smiles more," The crowed started to laugh. "Yeah, I like you guys. I'm Mr.Bass. Then at a metle rock concert you hear the lead music and you hear-" he started to make more sound.

In the back Gaston came in with Teresa. With hands over her ears. "Not listening to you Gaston! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" she left the room. Gaston shoulders went down and he didn't smile. He went over to grab a snack and sat next to Art.

"not good?"

"Not good." Mikey was finishing up his last joke.

"Okay, now we're ready for some real magic. Now all I need is a helper to help out." Mikey sees Franny and pulles her out on stage. "Okay Franny this here is the magic box of cutting open a women. Now if you step inside." he opened the door and placed her inside. Franny closed the door. He put the swards in between the boxex and then pulled them out to the side.

"Thank you all!" he said trying to push the boxes back in as the crowed went on. The boxes were stuck together and Franny got worried.

"Well time for the next act!"

"I am the next act! I'm singing a song with Frankie." Franny said. Mikey then ran away. "Mikey! Mikey get back here!"

"Don't worry Fran, Frankie can still sing the sogn with you." Frankie said hopping on her hand and then started to sing as the music played.

* * *

_"Kiss today goodbye."_

"Maybe we should to this later." Franny sang as a microphone was held up for her.

_"No no, we do what we have to do... I can't regret."_

"Oh your gonna regret this."

_"What I did for love..."_

_"Loooovvvvveeee. Love is forever! That we travel of. What I did for love Thats what I'll remember."_

_"Kiss today goodbye"_

"Kiss my singing life, goodbye." Franny said with a sad face

_"Point to to tomorrow"_

"Point me to the exit"

_"Wish me luck."_

"Same to you, if I get out of this!" she said as Mikey pushed the box back together.

"_All won't forget, won't regret for...(Franny gets out of Box) What I did for love!"_ They finshed the song together.

The Hawaii dancers finished there dance. Corenlius came onto stage and thank them again.

"Alright, we've got a little while to go more." he started to fall asleep. The band woke up again. This time to keep him fully awake Billie handed the twins to him. "He'll be vwide avwake vwhile holding the twins." Corenlius said in a chair then fell asleep.

This time he passed out for good. Art carried him off the set as Franny set Gaston and Teresa on set with her.

"So, Teresa how've you been?" Franny asked.

"Fine."

"Gaston?"

"I got nothing to say."

Back at the phones Sabrina had an idea. She told the idea to Franny, who agreed with the idea. They had to find the CD first. The kids agreed to help out.

A few kids got some friends to help out. Tallulah's friend Betty cmae down and did the song 'Love Shack Baby' by B-52's.

"Alright fellas. 1...2...3!" Fankie said.

**If you see a faded sign** by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money

The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at,  
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at

Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,  
'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back

Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway

The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies!  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around and around!  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!

Hop in my Chrysler,  
it's as big as a whale  
and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about twenty  
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money.

The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!  
(Love Shack...Love Shack...)  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!

Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you  
Bang bang on the door baby  
Bang bang on the door  
Bang bang on the door baby  
Bang bang  
You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!

Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Huggin' and a kissin',  
dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack

Franny and Teresa got shopping carts and placed the twins inside. They came out from the curtain's and a happy kid like tune started. Both females started to sing. Franny sang to Penny, Teresa sang to Nick.

_I'm riding down an asil in a shopping cart, I ask my dad 'please can I get some of these?'  
He said 'No your going to the dentist to get your teeth cleaned,so you cn't any of thoese sweets'  
So we headed to the check-out and I in a pile just what I want, so I gave my dad a smile I ask 'Dad can we please some candy?'  
He said 'Your gonna get a cavitys' _

They pick up the babies and started to dance around the stange with them in the arms.

_But I want lollipops and gummie bears are my favorite treats, when I bein' good I ask my dad for a piece lollipops and gummie bears so I can share them. They make me so happy, they make me so happy, they make me as happy as I can be. Lollipop's and gummie bears are my favorite treats. When I'm being good I ask my dad for a sweet. Lollipop's and gummies bears are my favorite treats ans we can share. _

The put the twins back inside the carts and dance around them.

_They make me so happy, they make me so happy, as happy as I can- Lollipop and gummie bears are my favorite treats that we can share._

When a commercial came on Gaston hugged them both. "Great job you two. Nice vocals Franny."

"Thanks."

"Nice voice T." Teresa glared at him and walked away with the twins in the cart. Gaston sighed and took the microphone to put it back on the stand. Franny found the 'Teresa CD Mix' cd and told the guy what songs to play for them. The guy nodded. Franny pulled Teresa on the stage.

"Teresa sing again. it be good.I'll get you someone to sing with." Franny said. She stopped Teresa real quicky and took out Teresa's peachy pink lipstick.She threw it on her and then put her on stage with the microphone. When the commerical was over Joe spoke in the microphone.

"Okay folks were back. Now we have Teresa McKnight to sing us a song." he said. He handed her the microphone and ran off. Teresa stood still. The music played as the lights went dim.

* * *

**Unkown voice:**  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

**Teresa **  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

**Unkown voice  
**Ohh

**Teresa  
**To all the possibilities. ohhhh

Gaston came to stage. Teresa still had to sing the song and not stop there. So she just went along with the music.

**Both:  
**I know

**Teresa  
**That something has changed

**Both:  
**Never felt this way

**Teresa  
**And right here tonight

**Both:  
**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

**Teresa  
**I feel in my heart

**Gaston  
**Feel in my heart

**Both:  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

**Both:  
**We'd both be here tonight

**Gaston  
**Ohh

**Teresa  
**Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

**Gaston  
**Brighter brighter

**Teresa  
**With you by my side

**Gaston  
**By my side

**Both:  
**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

**Teresa  
**I know it for

**Both:  
**Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**Teresa  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

**Both:  
**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

**Gaston  
**So right

**Teresa  
**To be here with you

**Both:  
**Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes

**Both:  
**I feel in my heart

**Gaston  
**(Feel in my heart)

**Teresa  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**The start of something new

**Both:  
**The start of something newwww

When the song ended Gaston pointed to the band as the music started. He turned back to Teresa with careness in his eyes.

"Teresa. i want you to know that I love you and I want you to know that you the only women that I love. No one can take that away from you. Ever. You are the music in me. When I'm with you I fell like Evlis Presley. Your the reason why my whole life changed. I love you Teresa I really do."

The lights went dim again. Only a dark dark blue and black were in the sky with a full moon and bright stars were shown.

**Gaston  
Love**is a many, splendid thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Please, don't start that again

**Gaston  
**All you need is love

**Teresa  
**A girl has got to eat

**Gaston**  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Or she'll end up on the street

**Gaston**  
All you need is love

**Teresa  
**Love is just a game

**Gaston**  
I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me

**Teresa  
**The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee

**Gaston  
**Just one night give me just one night

**Teresa**  
There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay

**Gaston**  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

**Teresa  
**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

**Gaston**  
Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way

**Teresa  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

**Gaston**  
I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no

**Teresa**  
Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs

**Gaston  
**Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again

Gaston quickly rips off the jump suite to show the tux he's wearing. Bud pressed a button that changed Teresa into the same outfit she wore on Christmas 12th. The hair to shoes. Gaston then quickly lifts Teresa onto his shoulder. He then spins around the room holding her waste with his hands.

**Love** lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high

**Teresa  
**Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day

(Gaston puts her back down)

**Gaston  
**We could be heroes just for one day

**Teresa**  
You, you will be mean

**Gaston  
**No I won't

**Teresa**  
And I, I'll go nuts all the time

**Gaston  
**We should be lovers

**Teresa**  
We cant do that

**Gaston**  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

**Teresa**  
Though nothing, will keep us together

**Gaston  
**We could still try

**Both**  
Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes

**Gaston**  
Just because I.. will always love you

**Teresa  
**I...

**Both**  
I can't help loving you

**Teresa**  
How wonderful life is,

**Both**  
now you're in the world.

* * *

When the song ended Gaston hands were on her waste, her arms were behind his neck and crossed at the top.

"I love you Gaston. I'm sorry I didn't give you a Chance to explain. You can tell me that later, but whatever the reason is I'll always love you."

"I lvoe you Teresa. Nothing can keep up from breaking up." He said as they pulled in for a kiss. The crowed clapped and cheered as they all stood up to chant. "LOVE IS FOREVER! LOVE IS FOREVER!" Corenlius woke up to that and looked at his watch.

"Oh-no! I'm finished! My career is runied!"

"Corenlius! We took care of it!" Everyone shouted. Corenlius looked at Gaston and Teresa kissing. "Yea! they made up!" he said huggin' them. "Whats the money score?"

Everyone turned the the score board. The number was 096,000. The numbers then changeed to 0004,800. Then to 1,004,800.

"We did it!" Everyone shouted. Ballons popped out of every corner and the song 'Celabraton' started to play.

Gaston and Teresa kissed one more time. "Ti amo Teresa G. McKnight!" Gaston said in Italian. They kissed again. Teresa pulled apart. "Je t'aime Gaston M. Fragmagucci!" she said in French.

Both knew what the other said. They said it in a different launage, but knew what it meant. it means**:** _I love you_

* * *

**What? you though it was no more Gaston/Teresa? **

**Lets give it to Sabrina who came up with an idea. (everyone claps as she takes a bow)**

**Also I got the idea from 'Our Very First Telathon' a Full House episode.**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**

* * *


	61. Thinking

**Okay I got this idea while reading my 'Time Uncle' story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, in this chapter I'm going to explain in this chapter why Belinda was acting so wired. Let's see if your guess what correct.**

**That is, if you had a guess. ; -)**

* * *

When the family got back from Hawaii everyone was putting there things away. Gaston stopped unpacking for a moment and snuck into Sabrina's room. He saw her backing away from her bed with her shells in her hands. She took a few breaths and ran over to the shelf. Gaston watched her for a moments. She jumped in the air but missed the shelf.

"Ohh, nice try. Here I'll help/"

"No no, I've got it." She said taking her shoes off. She picked up the bag and backed away from the bed. She took a few breaths and then ran. She ran onto her bed, to grab onto the bookshelf and place the shells there.

"Groovy!"

Gaston chuckled at the and nodded his head. "Groovy girl. Aunt Franny played with all the time."

"What's a groovy girl?"

"Dolls that were dress up like girls in the 60's you know, clothing and style. Hay when you finish I'll ask if aunt Franny still has them."

"Groovy!"

"Thanks for two things." Gaston said picking up Sabrina quickly and kissed her cheek two times. "One of the kissed is for bringing me and Teresa back."

"How'd you know? Tallulah tell you? Wilbur? Laszlo? Aunt Franny?"

"None of them. You just told me." Gaston said rubbing her stomach and kissed her nose. "Not that kiss, but one I gave you before was just couz I love you. Just one thing."

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked as Carl Jr. went on her shoulder and Gaston ran his hand threw her hair. "Oh wait I know, Before we find the dolls i'll go to the bathroom sink and wash my hair right?" Gaston looked at her for a second then looked away with a 'Why does Sabrina was her hair in the sink?' kind of look. "Okay, not that, but your hair is almost longer then your body."

"Hair cut right?" Sabrina asked throwing an eyebrow up. Gaston nodded very slowly. "My favorite thing in the world." she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hay sorry kiddo, I wanted to raise a kid not raise a kid to have long hair like Elvis. In the morning right?"

"Sure." Sabrina said finishing up packing. Gaston left the room and cough a glance at Teresa. "Hay hot stuff." he said walking past her. Teresa stopped and looked at him while shaking her head and walking.

When Gaston turned the corner and ran into Belinda.

* * *

"Oh hay Belinda. What's new?" he asked helping her back up off the ground. He notice something different about her. Her clothing has changed from wearing black strap pants, with a green shirt to wearing a white shirt with a red checkered dress. No one knew why, but she had to tell. She couldn't live the way she was anymore.

She grabbed Gaston into a closet and closed the door. "fine, I'll tell you. But promise me that you won't tell anyone until I'm ready. Promise?" she asked in her strong Italian voice holding her pinkie out. Gaston stuck his out and hooked onto it.

"Okay, well you know my boyfriend? Bob right." Gaston nodded. "Well Mr.blond guy got me knocked up with four kids. I know I've got one boy and one girl. Unknown the other two. So I tell him you know what he say?"

"What?"

"'What is your problem then? Just get an abortion' and I was like 'No, I love kids. I wanna have kids' and then hes like 'Well its either me or them: Take your pick-'"

"Please say you chose the babies?"

"What? you think I choose a guy who doesn't even want kids? And yet got me pregnant?" Belinda raised an eyebrow. Gaston shrugged his shoulders unwilling to know the answer.

"Well I said the kids, he kicked me out of the apartment and now I've been with my friend down in the Italian area but I don't plan on rasing kids in that area because ITS TO CROWED AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO RAISE CHILDREN THERE!" she ended up screaming in Gaston's ear.

Art was outside the door listeing to them talk or scream. When Belinda screamed he grabbed Joe by the arms and talked to him.

"Say Joe, you know what a good friend is?" he asked winking his eyes. Joe just played along with him.

"No Art what is a good friend?"

"A friend who help another friend in trouble. Weathers it money, car, living with someone you hate-"

"Like Teresa?"

"Yes; and also a male friend would help a female friend if she was pregnant and her ex-boyfriend, the one who got her pregnant, and the female needed a place to stay and help her with the pregnancy stuff and all."

"Yeah. I remember Billie, she wanted me with her 24/7 when she was having Nick and Penny. Go on Art."

"Well what I'm saying is that if a pregnant friend of mine was pregnant and needed my help in anyway, I'll be more then glad to help one who is carrying the miracles of life." Art said. The door opened to see a blushing Belinda and Gaston who ran out of the area holding the ear that was screamed in. Belinda held her arm with the other arm and looked back at Art.

"So you really would help me? With the kids and all?"

"Really Linda? Your pregnant? I had no idea." if Art was given an award he be given 'Worst lier' for he is a bad actor at lying. Belinda rolled her eyes and hugged him. Art hugged back and they both walking out of the hallway. joe just looked around himself and the only people in there were Franny, him, and Penny tugging at his pants to pick her up.

* * *

Sabrina had to work today. Just a four hour delivery and then shes done for the week. She borough Cannon and Carl Jr with her. She had Carl Jr. in the basket. She tide the leash to the bar handle. As she was making it to her twenty-ninth stop she stopped the bike and took a water break. When she did she notice that two little kids were fallowing her. A brown hair girl and a brown/ black hair boy.

"Hi I'm William"

"And I'm Isadora. Were the Lennons."

"Like John Lennon?" Sabrina asked. The twin looked at her with wide eyes. "John Lennon. A member of the band from the 60's. The Beetles."

"Never heard of them. Maybe some music, but I don't care. Anyways did you loose something at that tree over there?" William asked pulling her away from the bike and over to a tree. Cannon started to bark like crazy at William and Isadora. Sabrina took the mouth and shut it tight on him.

"Cannon quite. Hear me? quite." She said as the puppy calmed down. He sat down, even thought he knew bad people were nearby. William took Sabrina's hand over to the tree. When they got over there Sabrina looked around the tree and saw nothing of hers. "Nope. nothing is mine." She looked back at William and Isadora.

There was no more William and Isadora Lennons. But there stood Ben and Galleria Winthrop. Ben held in his hand a white pole. Galleria held a knife, and a wip. Ben quickly tied her up by the mouth and hands. Sabrina managed to grab Carl Jr and threw him into the tree. Ben then lifted Sabrina up and kicked a rock over. The rock opened up a trap door under the ground.

When Sabrina got in there she started to get beat up. Blood was every where, she had super dark black eyes. She had cuts over her body. Both people screamed at her and tried to hurt her more. Carl Jr. ran over to the bike and told Cannon what happened. Cannon broke loose of the bike and had Carl Jr hold onto him tight. They ran to the police station.

They saw a doberman pinscher outside and told him the story. The dogs both bark loudly and got three policemen and a policewomen to join them. When they got to the crime of the scene they found Ben and Galleria hurting Sabrina. Sabrina managed to get away and run back to her bike and go off with Carl Jr and Cannon.

"Gosh can't I get away from Ben and Galleria for just three months please?" she screamed out loud.

* * *

Later the evening Gaston was fixing his tie for his date for Teresa. Sabrina came walking in and jumped on his bed to see him. Gaston turned her way to see her thought.

"Well?" Sabrina looked at him for a moment. She then went over to get a better look at hit tie. She fixed the tie and then brushed of some dirt. "Breath me." Gaston opened his mouth and let hs breath go on her. Sabrina smelled it and nodded with a smile.

"Groovy Mr.Fragmagucci." Gaston at first smiled then looked at her with a serious look. "Groovy dude?" looks at her with a more serious look. "Groovy dad?" Gaston smiled and hugged her. Sabrina used her sleeves to cover up the cuts and then use her skirt and knee highs to cover the rest. Somehow Cannon managed to get her knee highs and pulled them in-front of Gaston. When Gaston this quickly grabbed Sabrina and hugged her tight.

"Come venuto questo accade sempre a Sabrina? Perchè mai me? Perchè? Amo Sabrina e questo sempre lei , così soddisfa lo ha lasciato arrestarsi ed ha lasciato per ottenere un resto da Benjamin e da Galleria Winthrop." Sabrina, who spoke French, could understand some of that. She only can understand that it was about Ben and Galleria, sme about him being it, then something about him.

Gaston told her to wash up and but her PJ's on. Sabrina did as she was told then met back in his room. "So, you going on a date with Teresa?"

"Yep."

"Where to?" Gaston thought for a moment nd shrugged. "IRDK. Maybe just a walk around the beach for a while then come back." he said. Sabrina nodded then left. Gaston checked himself out once more then went to the door. Sabrina walked by and Gaston went down to her level. "If I'm not back in time for bed, do what anyone tells. When its time for bed brush your teeth, get into bed and fall asleep. Don't wait for me. Got it?"

"You've got it!" Gaston smiled and kissed her head. He then opened the door and left. When he got the hill he saw Teresa. She was wearing a white transparent cap sleeves dress with little black shoes that were flat. her hair was natural wavy and down. The wind brushed her hair in a graceful way. The dark night made her hair beautiful and the stars made a reflection in her dark blue eyes. She had on the G/Love necklace only. She had on two dangle sapphire earrings that were short and were little heart shaped.

"W.O.W. Wow Teresa you look beautiful, you look lovely, your totally stunning, your always gorgeous, your pulchritudinous. No wonder why your so attractive to my eyes all the time with you charming looks hot stuff." He said causing her to blush quickly and kiss him to make him stop. After a few moments when they broke apart they stood still. Teresa then back to the house.

"Hay, where you going?" Gaston asked.

"What? The dates not over? I thought that was the date." Teresa said in a sarcastic voice walking back down to him. Gaston pulled her into a hug and lifted her up bridal style. "You know T."

"What?"

"Your a stick. Your light and not heavy, throw on two pounds and then don't gain anymore stick."

"Shut up!" she yelled hitting him. "Shut up Italian boy." Gaston stopped and pretend to be hurt and be shocked at her.

"I'm not an Italian boy, I'm an Italian man. Itlian man."

"I thought you were cannon man." Teresa asked with a light star in her eyes. Gaston rolled his eyes and carried her bridal style to the beach.

When they got to the beach they took their shoes off and walked around on the sand. They both held hands, then once in a while they kiss the others cheek just get one right back after that. Gaston could hear her sing softly to a tune he enjoyed. No knowing what the song was, he sang along with her. As they both hummed the song Teresa spoke.

"Your a copy cat."

"I am not!" Gaston smiled. Teresa punched his arm in a playful way.

"Yes you are, your noting evening getting the words right. or the dance if case you didn't notice my feet were lightly dancing. Although I'm a terrible dancer."

"Teresa. There's no such thing as a bad dancer, there is such a thing as someone who dosen't grow there dancing person so much. Here try." Gaston placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in the air with his hand. His other hand went on her waste. They slowly began to move there feet. Teresa enjoyed it so much she started to sing.

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right_

_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you've set me free  
Brought me out so easily_

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any of I've known_

_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe..._

**Random sounds from no where:**  
_Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh. (etc...)_

**Teresa**  
_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Brought to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
You make me complete...  
You make me complete...  
You make me complete..._

When they finished dancing they walked around for a while longer. When they reached the rocks they went over to the rocks that were in the water and stuck there feet in. Teresa hand was opened face flat. Gaston used his two fingers to make his walk walk over and place on her hand. He then went up to her cheek and kissed it for a few minutes. When they finished he gave her a bracelet and put it on her.

"What's this for?"

"You'll see." Gaston said as he stood them up and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waste and danced to the water. They floated into the air over the water and touched the water with their toes. Teresa smiled as she laughed. "Were over the water!"

"Yep." Random music started to play again in the air.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

* * *

When the song ended they both pulled in for a kiss. "Ti amo Teresa." Gaston said. Teresa smiled at him. "Je t'aime Gaston." She said in french. They both smiled and pulled into a kiss. When they both headed for home they both talk for a while longer. When they got home Gaston walked her to her room. They both kissed good night and left.

When Gaston went to check up on Sabrina. When he went up to the second level he saw the covers move up and down slowly. He went over and bend down to kiss her head. He brushed back her head and took the necklace off her. He then walked into his room. As he was falling asleep he kept thinking why Sabrina always had to be beat up. She never got three months off from Ben and Galleria. She almost get three months off, then she would meet them again.

Around 3:05 in the morning Teresa woke up. She had a weird feeling and a weird dream. Something made her want to check up on Sabrina for a few moments. She got up and took her water with her. As she walked down the hall in her Muslin long-sleeve nightgown she heard a small cry. When she got in Sabrina's room she called in.

"Sabrina? You awake?" She heard a small cry again and went up. She saw Sabrina sitting on her bed in a ball. Teresa walked over and hugged her. "Shhh. Its alright Brie, its fine. What's the matter?" she asked brushing back the little girls hair. After a few moments Sabrina looked back Teresa with her sad brown eyes that were blood red from crying.

"Well...re-remember how I got beating up to-to-today?" Teresa nodded and hugged Sabrina again. "Well as I was getting attacked Ben and Galleria were yelling at me, tell me that the next time they see me they're gonna kill me after they get what they want. Then they..." Sabrina started to cry again.

"Shhh shhh Sabrina shhh. Its fine. Tell me what happend after that." She said rocking Sabrina lightly in the hug. Sabrina tried to get the words out but struggled. "They...they...started...to...to..sw...swe...ar.. at me."

"They started to do what now?" Teresa asked looked back at Sabrina.

"They started to swear at me. You know calling me a **B**, saying I'm a **fat A**, calling me a** F-ing** girl." Sabrina cried again.

Teresa hugged the little girl tight and threw out her own tears. "Hay Sabrina, you know what I do when I'm sad?"

"What?"

"I sing my favorite thing."

"Like what?"

Teresa thought for a moment of some of her favorite things.

"Babies. Children. Sky full of stars with a bright moon. Sunrise and sunset. Music. Green meadow."

"What else?" Sabrina asked feelng a little better.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad._

* * *

"Here try it Brie, well name what we like name something."

"Food." Sabrina said in a excited voice.

"Marshmallows." Teresa said.

"Music."

"Love."

"Movies!" Sabrina jumped up from the bed

"Water parks!" Teresa joined.

"Halloween!" Sabrina shouted as she jumped into Teresa's arms. Teresa swung her around and danced in the room.

"Puppy's!"

"CHRISTMAS!" the both shouted and laughed at the same time. "You see what fun it it?" said as she started to sing again.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad._

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad..._

Teresa bumped into Gaston and stopped singing. She was holding Sabrina and struggled to get her words out..

"Oh uh hi Gaston." She said and waved.

"Hi dad. What brings you up?" Sabrina asked. Gaston looked at them both and crossed his arms.

"Its like 3:30 in the morning I get up to hear all this singing, I come into the room to see my daughter and girlfriend dancing about something." He said with a smile on his face. "What happened? You both having a party called 'My dad/boyfriend is sleeping the night away and were having a party'?"

"Well...uh...we...uh..."

"I was having a nightmare and Teresa came in to help me feel better." Sabrina said as Teresa smiled and nodded. Gaston grinned at them and hugged both. "I knew you two be the best of friends. But that was the best idea ever!"

"The singing?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I never the that song was good to help. I'll remember that for next time. That was so cool!"

"It was groovy!" Teresa started to blush and tried to hide her face. "It was a fun song!"

"Outstanding!"

"Funny!"

"Wonderful singing T."

"Yeah That was a groovy song mom!" Sabrina shouted. Gaston and Teresa looked at her quickly as Sabrina covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry-"

"No its fine Sabrina. Really." Teresa kissed Sabrina's head and brushed back a piece of her hair. "Just try not to have anymore nightmares of Ben and Galleria. OK?" Sabrina nodded and was put down. "Well I'm heading back to bed. Night y'all." Teresa left. When she was out of the room Gaston went over and tucked Sabrina in.

"Well Teresa's right, Try not to have anymore nightmare. Okay?"

"Sure. Night dad." Sabrina and him hugged. Gaston the kissed her head and turned then off the light. As he left the room he thought something in his mind. He enjoyed it and smiled wide. This was the best idea he could ever think of. it really was.

* * *

**So, how was that? Does anyone got an idea of what Gaston ****is thinking?**

**LOL! i love the songs I used in this.**

**I'm under Your Spell:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Could it be :**Kim Possible So the Drama  
**My Favorite Things:** The Sound of Music

**So, anyone got an idea for the next chapter? Plz? Thanks. Merci.**

****

Keep moving Forward

Stay Gold

Ember411.


	62. The Villian song

**HI HI!**

**Wow! I haven't been up on this for a week or so... Sorry. Well this is just the Villians song first.**

**Enjoy!**

**--  
--**

Back at the prison in South America. Ben, and Galleria were being sent in.

"Look here! my wife and I will get out of here and take over the world!" Ben yelled as the gate closed. Galleria blew her hair back and sat down.

"Shoot him Ben. We'll get out of here. We just know it man, really." Galleria said as Ben sat next down next to her. Both saw two people with them and looked away.

"Can you believe that little brat got us again? Man I just wanna kill her so badly." Galleria said punching her hand on the wall. "I want Jack-Jack back Ben!"

"We will. We need a plan thought. And we have to make sure that its perfect." Ben said lying down and looked up with a smoke in his mouth. "We need something to keep her away from that family of hers, like get her in here in Brazil and then we get what she has."

"Sweet. but how?" Galleria thought. She saw the two people look at them with wide eyes. it was Carlos and some other girl. "Carlos? your in jail?"

"Yep. Me and my new..er...ex gal, went to her place. I stole a diamond necklace but was cought so I ame here. I forget why this women is here."

"I was under arrest for kissing someone who didn't like me. And for stealing a milion dollars. Names Lucy by the way."

"Carlos Lopez."

"Ben Winthrop."

"Galleria Winthrop." A gaurd came in with a lady and pushed her in. The lady fell on Ben and looked at him.

"Hay there cutie." she said.

--

"Married toots. Get off me." ben pushed her off. "Look lady-"

"Hanna Hannigan." She said Ben rolled his eyes while getting up. "Right Hanna."

"Look can't you see were trying to work. We'll help bring you out maybe. If your not bothering us." Galleria said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Look i want my old gal back." Carlos said.

"I want the guy I kissed to be BF/GF with me. Not with that Teresa McKnight female." Carlos looked at her quickly and opend his jaw. "Did you say 'Teresa McKnight' Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "Dude! That's the girl I want back."

"Yeah, well her boyfriend right now is Gaston Fragmagucci."

"Eww!! Long nose goose?" Carlos asked in a gross out voice.

"You've got it."

"You said Gaston Fragmagucci?" the other three asked. "Dude, his daughter Sabrina is the brat we want to get our hands on." Ben said. Galleria started to explain. "We always tried to get whatever her parents left for her, but she always somehow saves the day with that stupid family of hers. Well now its time for REVENGE!"

"And what better way then have someone who knows lot about the brat." Hanna offered. "I used to watch the kids at the orphanage when my sister left. I used her as an example to show the kids hoe bad they get hurt if not do what they are told. But she told someone about me being a child abuse person and I've been on the run since then. Now its time for my revenge."

Everyone was sitting in a circle now telling what they wanted. Lucy and Carlos had an idea in mind.

"We've got it!" they shouted. "First off we need Sabrina." Carlos started.

"Then we use her as the bait to get Gaston and Teresa come to us." Lucy said.

"So the Winthrop's can get Sabrina and do whatever with her. I force Teresa to be with me, while Lucy forces Gaston to be with her. Hanna I really don't know about you; but yeah you can help us." Everyone thought about this and agreed.

"And I'e got a perfect idea to make it work." Ben said telling the plan. Everyone loved the idea and had to do this. "Good then its settle, we work together to attack Sabrina. Then get what we want!"

"Just like my mother!" Galleria said.

"And mine." Ben said.

"And so is my mother." Lucy said.

"This is more like my dad, but my mom also." Carlos said holding his hand in the middle with everyon else doing the same.

"And like Miss Hannigan from that movie Annie." The light turned off and music began.

(All)  
I remember the way  
Our sainted mother  
Would sit and croon us  
Her lullaby

She'd say, my child, there's a place  
That's like no other  
You got to get there before you die

(Both Boys)  
You don't get there  
By playing from the rule book

(All three females)  
You stack the ages

(Everyone)  
You load the dice

(Galleria AND Carlos)  
Mother dear  
Oh, we know you're down there listening --  
How can we follow  
Your sweet  
Advice  
To

(ALL)  
Easy street  
Easy street  
Where you sleep till noon

(Hanna and Ben)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Lucy)  
She'd repeat  
Easy street  
Better get there soon.

(Ben, Carlos, Hanna, and Lucy)  
Easy street  
Easy street  
Where the rich folks play  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Move them feet

(Ben and Galleria)  
Move them ever-lovin' feet

(ALL )  
To easy street

(Lucy)  
Easy street

(Hanna and Carlos)  
When you get there stay

(Ben)  
It ain't fair  
How we scrounge  
For three of four bucks  
While she gets  
all luck

(Ben. Galleria. Hanna)  
The little brat!  
It ain't fair this here life  
Is drivin' me nuts!  
While we get peanuts  
She's livin' fat!

(Carlos)  
Maybe she holds the key  
That little lady

(Ben and Galleria)  
To gettin' more bucks

(Lucy)  
Instead of less  
Maybe we fix the game  
With something shady

(Lucy and Hanna)  
Where does that put us?

(Galleria)  
Oh, tell her.

(EVERYONE)  
Yes!

Easy street  
Easy street  
Sabrina is the key  
Yes sirree  
Yes sirree  
Yes sirree  
Easy street  
Easy street  
That's where we're gonna --  
Be!

When they finished the song they started to draw and write the plan out. They will together get the plan started.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short. But I wanted to update and this song was a good idea. So what should happen next?**

**Also, if your not clear on anything in the story just let me know and I'll tell you.**

**  
Keep Moving Forward  
Stay Gold**

**Ember411**


	63. It don't mean a thing

**

* * *

**

OK MY PEEPS! LOL! sorry my friend had a shirt that said 'Chilling with my peeps' and it had chicken on it LOL! eww in science we had to cut open a chicken foot!

**Can you say 'Ewww!!'**

**Wilbur, Gaston,Teresa, and Sabrina: EWW!! (Teresa and Sabrina run out of room holding stomachs and a hand to there face. Gaston fallows behind)**

**Wilbur: EWWW!! EWWWWWWWWWWW!! EEEWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**OHHH AND I GET TO WATCH MY AUNTS DOG THIS WEEK! HES SOOO CUTE!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing' (I really don't know who wrote that song)

Also, any people or pets that were never in Meet The Robinson's, or mention in Meet The Robinson's...are my people

Chilling with people that haven't been big on the story:

Art, Belinda, Bud, Lucille, Fritz and Petunia were in the dining room one day just relaxing and talking about stuff.

"It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot..."Bud was swinging Lucille around the room to a song that Bud,Lucille, Teresa, Sabrina and Franny enjoyed. Fritz was under the table hiding from an angery Petunia.

"Fritz Laszlo Robinson! Where are you mister! I have some talking to you about this friend called 'Barbara' of yours man!"

"Petunia I said it was my old friend from high school. Looks if it makes you happy you can come and meet her." Fritz came out of table. "I'll also teach her a lesson if she hits on you!"

"Aww Petunia, you really think Fritz here would date another women? Why would he if he has you and your kids?" Belinda said looking up from her book. Petunia hit the book down and went up to her face.

"YES!" She then left the room as Fritz sat down with a hand to his head. "I hate when she has a bad sleep."

"Hay don't worry Fritz-O, she'll get good sleep tonight. OH what about this name Art!" Belinda said pointing to the name Leonardo.

"Yeah thats good. Hay what about this for a girl Brunella."

"What if she has not brown hair?"

"Well then how about Annaliese then?" Belinda heard that and thought for a moment. "Well then sure why not!" she said.

"Hay about the name Alf?" Lucille said being spun again. Art and Belinda didn't hear that so they read on. Art notice the fun that was going on and put the name book down. He looked at Belinda for a moment then saw Fankie and the frogs start the song over again. Art pulled Belinda away from the chair.

"What the?-ART!" Belinda said.

* * *

**Frankie:**

It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)

* * *

Soon Franny and Teresa came into the room and started spinning each other together and laughed. "Go Franny! Go Franny!"

"Go Teresa! Go Teresa!" They chanted for each other.They spun, causing the bottom of their loose fitting sun dress/ black skirt to spin elegantly about their legs along with them..

Cornelius and Gaston walked into the room and saw this. Both smiling started to dance over as the song went on. Franny's spin and Teresa's spin, turned into a midair spin as Franny felt Cornelius's arms around her waist and Teresa felt Gaston's arms around her waist.

Bud with Lucille. Art with Belinda. Cornelius with Franny. And Gaston with Teresa all danced to the swing music.

* * *

**It** **don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing**  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop)

It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-wop)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
Don't mean a thing all you've gotta do is swing  
It don't mean a thing all you've gotta do is sing  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-wop, dooooo-wooppp)  
It don't mean a thing

* * *

When the song was finishing up Cornelius and Franny were spinning out of the room. Gaston and Teresa started to hear a different beat. They heard tango music in their heads and tango off. Bud and Lucille were still swinging to the music. Art got a beep and ran off for his delivery. Belinda got four hits in the stomach and went to get a snack.

The puppys came running into the room being chased by Abella and Buster. The pups sere useing levatation boots on all four feet. Holly and Theo ran on the walls with the muddy shoes.

Cannon ran on the ceiling and rolled on the the top in his muddy situation. Gaelle ran just about all over the place LOL! Laszlo and Sabrina ran into the room with Billie behind them. It was her turn to help wash the dogs. After a handful of catching the dogs Buster carried Cannon in his mouth. Abella carried Holly in her mouth. Laszlo and Sabrina handed Theo and Gaelle to Billie. When she left they got the mops.

"Awww! we gotta clean up after them!" Laszlo complained. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up in a ponytail with two sides stick out. She took her knee high and sneakers off and placed them aside. She took two rectangle xcrub brushes on her feet.

"Well its better then Tiny right? I have to his dog house after this. Well this place an't gonna clean its self. You take the top I'll do the bottom." She said getting ready to push off.

"What? Brie your doing what?"

"Cleaning the place up silly! I do this all the time when I have to clean. When we had to clean up at the orphanage I did this to clean a giant room that I was assigned. Groovy idea right?" She said skating off. She did a few turns and twirls making the floor spotlesss. While she was doing that and Laszlo was high above thinking of how creative Sabrina was.

Back where Gaston was, because it was close to summer he wanted to get a early job. Franny notice this and smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch. He was reading WANTED job list.

"Looking for a job."

"Why?"

"Couz I want too. Duh Fran."

"Really why?"

"Ugg if yous have to know, this summer I wanna have a job and do something other then cannons and being at the house."

"Well then fine. Hay about this job?" Franny said pointing to 'Dog catcher'

"What? Catch dogs and bring them to the pound to get killed? Yeah it will remind me of Brie's death Franny!"

"Fine then. if you need help call me." Franny said. When she left Gaston checked his list. **Find a Job:**

* * *

**What Job should Gaston have?**

**Well how was that? No very good. Nor the ending I know, but still very good Right?**

**I am thankful for Soul-Sis for the reviews, but I want please some more from more people. Please?**

**Keep moving forward stay gold.**


	64. HELP A FRIEND AND A FELLOW AUTHOR!

I need help. Please help here Please!

What should happen in the next chapter? **PLEASE!**I am very _**desperate**_ now I haven't updated (this does not count) in like eight dayz!

Plus. I got a job for Gaston and I need another.

First Job: **Teacher**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Thank you.  
Merci**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	65. New Ager for KungFu fighting

**

* * *

**

Ok ok I know this chapter may be bad. But don't worry. it gonna be funny! LOL! I was laughing at this idea! Also the idea with Sabrina and all...I got from the movie 'Big' when the kid...well if you saw the movie then you know.

**If you didn't well then, uh watch it sometime!**

**Ok so I took Soul-Sis's idea. Teacher.** Also in this I based this off my school rule for 8th grade. So please if you complain...complain to my school! Collins!

* * *

The lunch bell rang as Wilbur sighed. He missed his friends. They were all in High School, but because Wilbur lost the permission slip to get there. He has been...held back...Oh those words! He had nightmares about them. He hated this. He knew his teacher would loose to the paper so he gave it to the front desk and now that they lost it! Arrggg! was what Wilbur thought about.

One good thing is that his freinds in TodayLand High School-along with Lasz and TT, could help him with grades.

As he walked down the halls he notice that a lot of kids (kids as in mostly girls) were giggling at him. During lunch period. His new friend Ariel sat next to him. She had long red with black streak. Two on the side, five on the back and all her bangs are black. Her hair that went down to the middle of her back. It was the kind of hair that was wavy/curly at the same time. She had dark emerald green eyes. She said that she looked like Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid' as a Joke.

"So bright one. Do you have an uncle?" She asked eating her French Vanilla yogurt. She had a America/French accent that was a little bit strong. She was 10 percent Italian. 10 percent Native American. 10 percent English (as in British). 10 percent Greek. 10 percent Hawaiian. 10 percent Irish. and the rest of it was French.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Wilbur asked getting up to get lunch.

"Cuz I saw him today." She said as he left. When he came back he gave her his other sloppy Joe.

"Man I hate when they give me three. I just ate one in line. SLOW POKES! So how do you know him again?"

"I saw him on my way. Tall-"

"Ya know they're all tall. Muscles?"

"On the arms yes-" Wilbur jumped up and looekd around. Looking for Art. "I don't see him. Let me look around some more."

"But he told me his-" Wilbur grabbed his lunch and said bye to her. "Name."

When lunch ended Wilbur and Ariel entered the science lab and sat down. "Red head lire."

"What?"

"You said you saw my uncle. I never saw Art."

"But-"

"Not but to me Missy."

"But it wasn't him! it was-" She closed her mouth as soon as the guy walked in. She started to giggle and held her mouth to hold in the laugh. Wilbur blushed and quickly went under the desk. Oh god, he just wanted to kill himself! No here, not this class or any class he had! Why this guy! WHY!

"Hello class. My name is Mr.Fragmagucci." Gaston wrote his name on the board and checked what he had to do. 'Man really. I never thought I teach middle school kids. I thought I be with high school kids. Well I'm with Wilbur.' he thought.

When people looked at him, they looked down at Wilbur and laughed at him. "HA HA HA HA HA!" they laughed. Wilbur was mad hot red and his ears were on fire. Only Ariel wasn't laughing. She only laughed that Wilbur was red and embarrassed by his _own_ Uncle Gaston!

"Okay, it seems that you're studying the human body. What chapter are you all one?" he asked. Everyone was still red and laughing slightly. Pierre, a brown hair boy with blond streaks, raised his head. "Were on the chapter that all the girls love...A MALES BODY!" he shouted as Ariel, Anne-Marie, and Faith screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Ariel, Anne-Marie. Faith, chill ya'll. What's the problem? Pierre said that or something?" Gaston asked as he took a glance at the papers with their names stuck out and he read them upside down.

"Just..." Faith started.  
"Males body are..."Anne-Marie said.  
"GROSS TO THE BOTTOM OF A GIRL'S HEART!" Airel screamed as she stood up quickly. Everyone looked at her. Ariel then sat down and buried her face into her arms, blushing. Everyone was quite for a moment.

* * *

"Man, Ariel here is crazy!" Luke said. All the boys in class laughed at her. All the girls just ignored them and threw papers. Soon a fight happened. Gaston took a ruler and saw the leader of the males team, and the female teams.

Wilbur Jackson and Starla Johnson. Gaston threw the ruler on Wilbur's hand then Starla's hand. Both tens threw back and sat down with everyone. The class was quite for the rest of time. Wilbur R. was still under the desk. Gaston pulled him up and looked him in the eyes. "Mr.Robinson, I will never be nice to you. I can be your enemy, or your worst enemy." he said returning back to the desk. He took out the book and turned to chapter 28.

"Alright let's start." he said as all the girls groaned but turned to the page.

When class ended Wilbur stood ground at his desk and glared at his Uncle-no!-his _'teacher' _When the rest left Ariel stood at the door.

"Wilbur hurry up before I kick your butt!"

"Hold on!" Ariela rolled her eyes and wiped away her bangs covering her face. Wilbur stormed over to the desk.

"Look I am sorry for all the times you got mad at me, or when I painted your room/cannon room pink! BUT THIS TIME ITS GONE TOO FAR!"

"Don't scream at me Wil, look I'm doing this for a while coz it pays good. I need the money."

"Well it better be for a good reason." Gaston smiled and nodded. he leaned in and told the idea.

"You're the one and _only_ one who can know about it. Right?"

"Well..."

"Com'on Wil do it for me! If your mom ask you tell her to talk to me. Say its gotta do with me. I know she'll tell me what you did and I'll think of something. Please Wil. And don't tell the family either man."

"Alright alright. Safe with me. Bye." He said giving a high-five." yeah see ya Wilbur. few things."

"Yes my uncle? Might I say that you look very nice in that gray shirt and blue jeans. Your cowlick is really looking wonderful today. What'd you do? Grease it? I-Luv-It! OhMiGod! Are them shoes Johnston and Murphy Mens McClure Moc Toe Shoe.Also known as black Italian calf's?"

"Don't except to get an A in class. Or help with HW at home."

"Did i say you look nice in that gray shirt? I meant to say you look like an idiot and a drunk hippie! Them jeans are ugly! You cowlick is ugly and nasty! The shoes are bad looking! Italian shoes stink! Italians stink!"

"You're half Italian Wilbur!"

"You dress like a hippie!" Wilbur said running out of the room as his uncle grabbed for him.

"What happened?" Ariel asked. Wilbur and her got to English and sat down together.

"Nothing really. just something good. or bad. IDK." Wilbur said.

"Aww. Com' on Wilbur. Tell me! Tell me!" She begged. With dark green eyes like her she could to anything, even green-eye puppy eyes. Smiler to 'brown eye puppy eyes' only with green.

"Uh..., no!" Ariel rolled her eyes and opened her book. Wilbur looked back at her and slapped her head. "What?! Was that for!?"

"Rolling eyes at Wilbur Robinson."

"Your fav number must be 3."

"What ask that?"

"Couz you speak third person! And you know what? You were a mistake-"

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU ARIEL!"

"You were a mistake of given the wrong middle name. **W**ilbur **A**ndrew **R**obinson. **W-A-R WAR!" **Wilbur started to crack up on the floor. Ariel smiled and shook her head. She then walked away to another table.

* * *

**Robinson House:**

"Com'on Nick. Com'on Penny. Vwalk to mommy and daddy. Com on." Billie called. The twins were about the age to start walking. Both just looked at stared.

"Com'on. Com'on." Joe called. The twins got up and tried to walk. They then fell down and laughed again. After about an hour they stopped trying. As Billie took them for a nap she saw Sabrina at the door.

"vwho you vwaiting for Brie?"

"Violet and the trips."

"Trips?"

"Triplets. Rose, Jake, and Hanna-Banana." Billie nodded and left. Sabrina heard Spike and Dimtri and ran to the door.

"Hay guys! What grooving?" she asked as the triplets cmae charging in.

"Sabrina! Do you know the Beach Boys?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. A band from the 60's-"

"TOLD YOU HANNA AND JAKE!"

"Guys my cousins are taking a nap. Lets just test out the invention." She said as a boy came next to Violet. "Hay Vi, who's this?"

"Oh, this here is my neighbour. Daniel LaRusso. I have to watch him today. Daniel meet my friend from the orphanage, Sabrina Framgagucci." Daniel shook her hand and held up four fingers. "I'm four."

"Groovy. I'm two years old Daniel."

"Pousible?"

"Possible. Yes I'll explain in the future." Daniel nodded and fallowed them. When they got to Sabrina's room Violet took her invention out. "I call the 'The New-Ager. it makes you look older."

"Ain't that the same from the other invention?" jake asked.

"No totally the same, just a little bit. This makes you _look_older, the other makes you look and act like a real age." She said. Hanna-Banana took the invention and aimed it at Rose. She shot it out at Rose, Rose started to grown older and look different. She almost looked like Rose, from Titanic. She dress was the same from the red dress in 'High School Musical: Were all in this together' "Man, that's awesome. DO ME!" Violet took the invention and shot at Hanna-Banana.

Hanna-Banana grew the same hight as her sister. Her yellow dress and the red dress were short on them now. First at the floor, now a little above there knees. "Wow, I look like Aurora, from Sleeping Beauty." Violet shot the invention out at Jake who looked the same.

"Hay I didn't change at all! I still look like Pierre, from the band Simple Plan. Oh-wait my voice is deeper. Never mind." Violet nodded and then told Sabrina to shoot her.

Violet got older and looked alot like Violet Baudelaire. Same at the other girls, her violet dress got shorter on her. Sabrina shot them all back to their own heights and ages. "Ya'll looked 18."

* * *

"We were 18. it was nice. Hay Brie let's do you at age 8 and stuff." Violet took the invention and shot Sabrina to look 8 years old. Her hair got a little bit longer, her shirt and skirt got a little bit short on her and her body got taller. She was the height of a real eight year old girl (whatever that is). When she stopped Violet was looking at a photo album and showed her a picture of her Aunt Franny younger.

"You look like you Franny at age eight. Pretty random. And this is the same day she met your Uncle." Vi said noticeing the date. "I remember from the book he wrote."

While everyone was looking at it Cornelius walked in to have Brie test something. "Hay Bire you wanna- Hay who are you? Franny?"

"Nope. Its me Uncle Corenlius. Brie." She said looking back at him. He looked at her for moment then smiled. "my, you look like Franny when she was younger. Uh wanna test something?"

"Sure I'll be right there." Cornelius nodded and left with the others to watch. Sabrina went to turn herself back to her age. When she finished she went looked down and saw her clothes.

"Huh, I guess my clothing got smaller. Well better change." She tried on all her clothes but none of them fitted her. She then changed into a 50's Rockabilly Black Polkadot Halter Dress Sundress She couldn't fit in to her sneakers so she changed into black falt sandles and walked out. "Man, something feels...different about me. But what?"

"Miss can I help you with something?" Sabrina turned around to see Carl. "Need help miss?"

"Miss? Huh? Carl its me."

"Who?"

"Whatta me 'who'? You know me!"

"I do?"

"Yeah. Sabrina. Look I can't fit in my clothes for some reason, or my sneakers. So i changed into this." Carl looked at her for a moment. Just starring at her. He didn't know what she was talking about. Sabrina was shorter and the height of a five yar old girl. This one is...not Sabrina. "Sorry. Uh here let me show you the door then." He started to take her hand to the door. Sabrina whipped away.

"What? Carl it's me. Sabrina. Your friend."

"I really don't know you ma'am. So you here for anyone?" Sabrina thought for a moment and nodded. "uh yeah I'm here to see Unc- I mean uh, Cornelius Robinson"

"Sorry hes busy right now. Anything I can do for you?" He asked as Carl jr. came up to him. Sabrina smiled and took the mouse. "Hay lady!"

"Carl jr. its me Sabrina. Don't you see me?" The mouse looked at her for a moment and shook his head. Carl took the mouse back and shoved Sabrina out the door. "IDK what's wrong with you miss. Have a nice day." He closed the door. Spike and Dimitri popped up and smiled.

"Hay, you look like Sabrina." Dimitri said.

"I am Sabrina. its me."

"What? Miss your not Sabrina. Trust us." Spike said.

"GUYS ITS ME SABRINA!" Sabrina ran away and went over to where uncle Art was tanning. "Uncle Art. Do I look the same?" Art looked over and eye ball the girl.

"Uh...I guess lady."

"Lady?!" Sabrina cried. "I'm Sabrina E. Fragmagucci."

"No you'r not."

"Am so! ARGGG!!" she screamed leaving. She found all the girls outside and went over. "Hi people. Memorize me?"

They all looked at her for a moment and shrugged. "Hmmm, you look like Sabrina dear. Not the same thought." Lucille said. Petunia slapped Sabrina's face. "Get away from my husband, he's too good for you!"

"Aunt Petunia I'm not interest into Uncle Fritz. I don't like him-"

"We barely know each other and you don't like me already?" Fritz asked. Sabrina shook her head.

"No no not like that it-" She was slapped by Petunia again. "Listen Missy, you get you eyeliner outta my husbands face and get away." Petunia punched both of Sabrina's eyes twice. Sabrina got up and backed away. She then ran away and found Bud with Tiny and the puppy's.

"Grandpa Bud! Grandpa Bud! Tiny! Pups! What's grooving?"

"Why hi Sabrina! What's grooving back at you." Bud asked Turing around to bed hugged by Sabrina. "Oh thank god someone notices me." Bud hugged back and smiled. "Why fo course I would-Hay! Your not Sabrina. I have to bed a little to hug her, I don't have to bend to hug her."

Tiny licked Sabrina into the air and tried to eat her. "hay Tiny, let her down!" Tiny spat her back out. "So you want a tour of the house?"

"No I live here."

"What let's go!" he grabbed Sabrina hand. Sabrina got away and went to a ladder that brough her to the roof of the house. She sat down and thought what was different about her. She the got down and went to her bedroom window. She made her bike small and brought it outside. She made it big again and started to ride it. After a while of biking around she stopped at TodayLand Park and sat on the bridge.

* * *

"What's different about me?" She thought. She saw Wilbur walking home and passed her. He saw Sabrina and smiled.

"Hi hot chick. What's your name."

"Wilbur its me."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Sabrina. Duh."

"Yeah. Sabrina has blue hair." Sabrina had wide eyes and looked in the water. Wilbur was right. her hair was different. Her hair was still black, but on the side of her hair there were two blue streaks. On the corner left and corner right there was one streak. Then Wilbur said she had five on the back.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get back home." She said taking her bike. She stopped and looked at Wilbur.

"How old to I look?"

"I dunno, 17 I guess." Wilbur said. Then the ground shook and everything was moving. They saw the ground open up. They then saw Ben, Galleria, Carlos, Hanna, and Lucy come from the ground. "There she is! Get her!" Ben yelled.

Sabrina grabbed Wilbur and pulled him to the side. "Wilbur run home man."

"Wait if there after Sabrina, then that means...Sabrina?"

"Hi cuz." Wilbur was about to ask. When Sabrina got lifted into the air. She held her dress up while being upside down. "Put me down!"

"Never!" Carlos yelled. Sabrina was placed inside with them and tide up quickly. Wilbur took put a homing divise on the robot and left taking her bike. "Wilbur! Don't leave me kid!"

"I'll come back to get you with help! I promise!" Wilbur yelled.

When he got home Wilbur ran to the lab with the others were watching t.v

"Guys I nee-" Wilbur was hugged by his mother. "Oh thank goodness your safe."

"Mo-om need help getting Sabrina back."

"Where is she?" Gaston asked walking in.

"We saw her in the room before we left to the lab." The triplets said in a union. Gaston looked at them for a moment and shook his head. "I'm sorry that was just...uh...weird."

"its fine." They said again. Then they all looked at each other and shrugged. "That was strange." They said with Violet and Daniel. "That was really strange." they all said together again.

"Mary Poppins is a nanny from England." they said again. They stopped for a few minutes then talked again. "I believe that girl with blue streaks is Jan-Jan John."

"Sabrina had blue streaks." Wilbur said. Everyon looked at him. "I met a blue har girl today also." Carl said. "She grabbed Carl jr."

"Yeah same here with me." Art said.

"And us." the females said with Fritz.

"And us." Spike and Dimitri said. They all turned back to the t.v and saw the villains.

"Okay, we want money and Robinson inventions or else a citizien gets hurt. And we know Gaston wouldn't want that." Ben said moving the camera to Sabrina. Carlos ripped off her necklace and threw it to the side. He was slapping her face.

* * *

**With theVillian's and Sabrina:**

"Let me go! Now!" Sabrina called. Carlos and Hanna slapped her face. "quite brat! and smile your dad's watching this." Hanna said. Sabrina gave a small smile. 'Yes, now the family knows who I am' she thourght as Ben kicked her side.

"Brat!" Galleria grabbed her then tossed her across the room. She stomped off and kicked Sabrina from behind. She kicked Sabrina over to Ben. Ben then stepped on her back and then her head. he kicked Sabrina over to the wall and kicked her there for about five minutes. Sabrina got away and put her hands up in force. "Get away from me!" she said picking up her necklace and put it back on.

Carlos ran over and punched her. "Your the reason why Teresa left me."

"I'm the reason? Carlos you cheated on her!" Sabrina said. She got knocked over and blacked out for a second. She got up and took her sandals off. She tossed them away and backed away. She picked up a hair piece and put her hair in a ponytail. "Lets fight."

"A small girl right? HA!" Carlos said punching her eyes. Sabrina got up and fought. "I'm not tiny, I'm tall and big."

"let the Battle begin!"

_Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho _

_Everybody went kung fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lighting  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing_

Sabrina and Carlos fought when she got to the middle of the circle. It was 5 villians, and one hero. She'll managed to fight them off.

_There were funky china men  
From funky china town  
They were choping them up  
They were choping them down  
It's an ancient chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a fainting to a snip  
And a kick in from the hip _

_Everybody was kung fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lighting  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-hell yes!  
But they fought with expert timing_

Sabrina hit Ben's head and Lucys head together. She threw Lucy's body to Carlos body. Then Carlos crashed into Galleria. Ben jumped onto Sabrina and pinned her to the ground. She slapped her face making her nose and mouth bleed like crazy. Sabrina got off and battle him again._  
_  
_There was funky Billy Chin And little Sammy Chong  
He said: Here comes the big boss-where? where?  
Let's get it on  
He took a vow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
Sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip _

_Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!  
Thosekicks were fast as lighting-ha!  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-huuh!  
But they did it with expert timing-ha!  
How? yeah!_

When Ben and Galleria stopped for a moment Lucy and Carlos teamed up and fought her. Both kicking her in the back and stomach. They slapped her face some more and pushed her to the ground. Carlos kicked her head and left a purple spot on her. Sabrina got off the ground and fought them.

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-  
Keep on - Keep on-ha!  
Sure now _

_Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!  
Those kids were fast as lighting-ha!  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-huuh!  
Make sure you have expert timing-ha!_

_Oh--ho-ho-ho Kung Fu Fighting  
Hands and feet as fast as lighting_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha  
Keep on-Keep on-Keep on  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Yeah-Yeah_

When Sabrina finished the battle she looked back to where the robot was being controlled. She went over and stopped it. She turned back to the t.v.

"Who rules? I rule! I'm groovy!"

"Go Brie! Go Brie!" Daniel and Violet chanted. Sabrina took a curtsy and smiled. "No problem. Just like today man it was not groovy at first, you know me not know that I got older to age-"

"17" Violet said.

"Yeah 17 and not be recognized. But now it turned out to be-"

"Sabrina look out!" Sabrina turned around and saw Carlos stab her in the stomach with a knife. "Ow!! What the (bleep)!"

"Sabrina Elizabeth Framgagucci!" Gaston yelled. Sabrina held where she was stabbed and went slowly to the ground. She took the knife away quickly and threw it outside. Carlos picked her up and used another knife. last one he had. He stabbed her in the stomach again and cut her arm. Sabrina whipped it outside and pushed him off her. She then made her way to a button that read: Emergency Blow Up! she pressed the button and jumped out the window.

**Family:**

"She is so getting soap in her mouth that young lady." Gaston said. They heard a crash in the living room and ran down there. When they got there they saw Sabrina standing back up. She was bleeding from her neck to her stomach. Her nose and mouth were still bleeding from the early attacks. She was holding the spot where she got stabbed and tried to stop the bleeding.

Gaston ran over and hugged her tighly in his arms. "Oh thank god you're safe baby-cakes."

"Groovy!"

"Oh you're safe. Let's get you to the hospital then clean up."

"Then get you to your real age. Man lucky you were tall for that. You be dead if that happened and you were tiny!" Violet said. Daniel then made a kung-fu moved. "Me like fung-fu!"

"Groovy Daniel."

"After you get to your age when we come home. Get you swearing butt into the bathroom young lady. You're grounded for three-"

"Seven" Franny fixed him.

"Seven days. No leaving the house otherwise for work." Sabrina nodded and sighed as she walked to the car. She turned to the t.v uncle Joe held up for her. She saw the police arrest the bad guys and pushed them into a car. Sabrina gave a small smile.

'When will Ben and Galleria ever learn? The good guys always win.' she thought as she smiled.

* * *

**When will ben and Galleria ever learn? GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN! Can someone answer that for me... no really don't.**

**Sorry about updating. Two reason for that.**

1)**I was working on my Outsiders story's**

2) **I couldn't think of anything for most of this chapter. I got the rest going on.**

**Well um yes um...sorry for the **bleep **part. I mean if you got stabbed by a bad guy randomly you wouldn't yell something like that. Would you? Also you know...I;m not 17, but like I think most do. I know in The Outsiders they do, so yeah i got that idea from the movie (or book)**

**Keep moving forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	66. Questions

Ok. Just wondering a few things.

**1: **What do you think of the chapters?

**2: **Which chapters do you like?

**3: **What do you think about the chapters?

**4: **What do you think of the story?

**5: **What chapter do you hate?

**6:**Why don't you like them?

**7:Anything you like to see in the story?**

If you have answers answer them like this.

EXAMPLE! 1: Oh the chapters a good...

2: I like chapter(s) 3, 7, 29, 23, ect

Thanks. Oh the bold one I want you to answer. I wanna get an idea.


	67. Corenlius Birth Mother: Part 1

Ok I was watching the movie and I got another great idea! This is for everyone

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!**

**I know its not your B-day yet. But like..I wanted to give you a gift so this is the 1/3.**

OK OK! In this chapter I have 70's people. And like Hippie names. IDK I was working on my Outsiders story and I got into the hippie names.

Also to Soul-Sis- Thanks for letting me use you're name.

* * *

Chapter 67: Cornelius's Birth Mother.

It was Saturday afternoon which meant it was Teresa's turn to walk the dogs. She already got Gaelle and Theo the nice ones. Now it was Holly and Cannon who she chased. After a few moments she hook them and started to walk them.

"Hmmmm. Cornelius isn't happy today. I wonder why?" Teresa asked herself as she sat down on a bench in 'TodayLand Doggy Park' she took the leashed off the puppy's and let them play with her feet. She smiled and she picked up Theo and tickled him. "Oh-you'r so cute all of you!"

All of them then licked her face and she was laughing. "Ha ha! stop it!" she cried laughing hard on the ground. She took her sneakers and knee-highs off and soon enough the dogs licked her feet. After a few moments she walked them near the river across the park and looked in the river.

"River. I love that name, it know it odd to have that name. But really a cute name. Just like Peaceful. or Rainbow, or Sapphire, Sunshine, Moonlight, Moon, Sunshine, or Dawn or Dusk. Or Ocean, Meadow, Melody, Summer, Autumn-" As she went on with the Hippie names of the 70's she didn't notice that Cornelius was drawing a circle in the ground.

"Now this should work." He said opening it. A blue flash soon opened up and he smiled. "Yes! A twister pool! Now to get this in the water to get my pants back." What he didn't know is that Teresa was walking his way; and that a piece of the time michine fell in. The twister turned green and numbers flowed around.

"-Angel, Honey, Bumble-Bee, Wind, Blossom, Sky, Groove (I made that up LOL!), Soul, Fox, Dude, Gabriel, Morning, Night-" She then let the dogs go and they ran into Corenlius. Teresa chased them but fell in the whole.

* * *

**January 14th. 1994:**

Teresa fell from the sky and landed in the water. "Oh man! I fell back in time. Well better do something." She said walking around. As she walked around she saw many people dressed different. She saw many hippies around the park sitting infront of the water. She saw a girl with wavy/curly like red hair. She had green eyes and little pale skin.She had on a Flower dress with many peaceful colors. She had on a copper Leather Sandals finally.

"Hi there. My name's Rainbow Peace Hope. Come join us friend."

"I can't I'm-"

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Teresa."

"Well as long as your with us, We'll call you Teresa. Come I'll get you out clothing." Rainbow said taking Teresa away to a clothing store. She made Teresa try on different clothing. Finally after about four different trys Rainbow saw the perfect outfit on Teresa.

Teresa did look nice in the clothes. She had on a Flower Print Retro Top that had red and yellow, and orange flowers along the bottom. She then had dark blue jean DIY Bell-bottoms. With square patches on the side of the legs, and for the butt-pockets. She had on a copper Leather Sandals. Her hair was parted in the back. Some of the hair was in front, the other part was in the back. She then had on a white Hippie headband around the head. It was on her right side and long piece was down to her waist. She then got got two silver peace sign earrings.

"Wow. You don't look much like a Teresa anymore. Your nickname will be...hmmm...you look like a Ocean with you eyes. Yet a moonlight with your skin-no offence of anything."

"Its fine."

"What are you into Un-named girl." They both say down on the grass and listen to other people talk. "What interest you?"

"Music, night time, twilight, morning sunrise, children, the beach-" Teresa went on and on with her list. As Rainbow listen she though of names. When Teresa finished Rainbow smiled.

"You nickname shall be either Moon or Soul. Which do you choose?"

"Soul is a strong loving name. So what are we doing?"

"Well Soul let me show you to the others. Over there is Rainbow Lighthouse. next to her is Sky Walker, then over near the tree of love is Ocean and Angel with their brother Stone, and his friend Loveall. Oh see that girl over there?" Teresa looked over and saw the girl. She had dark brown hair that was down to her butt. She had on the bottoms as Teresa, only they were a sky blue to match her blue eyes.

She then had on a women's faded black with bands of multicolored embroidery short sleeve heavy cotton hippie dress. Pullover style with square neckline. Her Hippie headband was the same as Teresa's, down to the waist on the right side. Only it was red. She had on the same sandals as Teresa, only hers was a dark bown. The girl came over while putting on her peace necklace. "Rainbow! My sister what is grooving?"

"Nothing much. And I'm not really her sister Faith, Just something we like to call each other."

"So you all call each other brothers and sisters? For the grooving fun of it?" Teresa learned a few words from Sabrina and the meanings.

"Yeah sis. So what's your name?"

"Uh..Teresa."

"nickname to Rainbow?"

"Soul, ". Teresa said taking her hand and shaking it as the girl sat with them. "I call you, Soul then. My name is River. River Moonlight-Meadow Robinson."

'Robinson huh? A relationship to any of the members?' Teresa thought. "So what are we doing now?"

"Were joining the family together and fighting back da man who wants to kill our river. River loves the River right River?"

"Yes Rainbow. River loves the River!" River said speaking third person. She handed Teresa a sign that said: **Keep Away from our water!**and stood up. "Here they come, Soul, Rainbow let's go!" River then started to run off with the others. Teresa and Rainbow nodded and fallowed.

* * *

"Stay Away From Our Waters! Stay Away From Our Waters!" Everyone chanted. The men tried to fight them but the hippies were stronger then them. After a six our fight with them they went away. Everyone cheered and sang and danced in circles as the men went away.

"We did it Rainbow! We did it Soul!" River chanted. A man then got on stage and began to sing. Everyone gathered around him and held hands in a circle while singing.

* * *

The winner takes all  
Its the thrill of one more kill  
the last on to fall will never sacrifice their will  
dont ever look back on the world closing in  
be on the attack with your wings on the wind  
the games will begin  
And its sweet, sweet, sweet Victory

Its ours for the taking its ours for the fight!  
And its sweet, sweet, sweet Victory (Yeah!)  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all  
You don't win no silver  
You only lose the gold

You push with a fever for your time keeps tolling on  
Against all the odds, against all your pain your backs on the wall with no one to blame  
Wild hearts won't be tamed!!

And its sweet, sweet, sweet Victory  
Its ours for the taking its ours for the fight!  
And its sweet, sweet, sweet Victory (Yeah!)  
and the world is ours to fallow  
The winner takes all!

(bridge music for 23 seconds)

And the world is ours to fallow  
And its sweet, sweet, sweet Victory  
and its ours for the taking, its our for the fight

And its sweet, sweet, sweet victory (Yeah)

and the world is ours to fallow.

THE WINNER TAKES ALL!

* * *

When the song ended everyone had a party then went home. River told Teresa to some and stay with her and her boyfriend.

"Soul, did you leave high school?"

"Well...I...um..." Teresa was a little shorter now. She musta shrunk somehow. "Yes. Yes I did because I am a free American Women! I have rights to do whatever I want!" River hugged her before entering the house. "Yes! We 70's women can do what_ever_ we please."

As the door opened a male voiced called Rivers name. "River Moonlight-Meadow Robinson! Get you butt in my room now!"

"Aww come on Sky! I was fightin' for the River's safety."

"Shut up lady! And My name is Ron for the last time. Ron Wonder idiot hippie! Gosh why do I live with you again?!" Ron screamed as he came in from his room.River danced over to him and gave a hug to him. Teresa had a bad feeling about this and went to couch.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! STOP HUGGING ME!" Ron screamed. He took River from the neck and squeezed her. He turned to Teresa. "Your name?"

"Soul."

"Soul!? Oh great anther hippie name!" He said using his fist to punch Teresa's right eye. Teresa fell on teh ground and held her right eye. she could hear River screaming.

"Sky! Let me go! Let me go! I...can't...get...freedom!" Ron let her go and kicked her head and stomach. He then left the house. After a few moments both girls got up and washed them self.

"Ok well Sky is mad." Teresa said "Or Ron."

"His names Ron, but he is beautiful with his blonde grass hair and his wonderful heart that is free as the sky. Sky!" River said in her sweet 70's peace voice. Teresa enjoyed River every much.

"Hay, hoe come Ro-I mean Sky live with you if he treats you that way." River looked wide eye for a moments.

"Two reason for that Soul, one is very personal-"

"Then don't tell me that."

"The second reason is because I know Sky is a nice guy. Who does get drunk once in a while, know will find his path soon and see that he loves me."

"Where did you meet?" Teresa asked grabbing a snack. River took a reese's cup and ate one.

"We met not long ago. Infact we met in '77 in high school. I was just 17 at time. He was a groovy guy.

* * *

_High School of 1977._

"River Robinson! River Robinson! look at me right now and tell me the answer to the question." Mr. Guy asked. River looked back from the window and saw the problem.

"17+36+79+42+18.2+44.569 then divide by 44 is 5.3811136363636363636363636363636 and it goes as far as it wants-"

"Good now-"

"Couz the number is as free as a bird! A baby bird who just learned to fly with its hope, its heart, and its freedom! It-"

"Miss Robinson I ask you to sit down or else you days as a free bird will be over and you'll be in your cage!" River sat back down. After an hour of math the bell rang and she ran out to the feild to see the football players. She saw one with spike blonde hair and tan skin. He was the new water boy for the team.

"Hello down there!" River said from above the seats of where she was standing. The boy looked up and waved. "Hi! Come down here I wanna talk with you my friend and might I say," He put the bags down and fixed his tie-dyed shirt. "You're as groovy as the world and you are sunshine. That is you name?!" he called.

"No it-AHH!" River took a step down and fell down the bleachers. She fell down all 79 steps of the bleachers. When she landed on her back the boy rushed over and lifted her up.

"Hi there, you groovng fine?" he asked. River saw his sky blue eyes and smiled. "Yea. You have beautiful sky blue eyes."

"Funny. My name is Sky. Well Skylar, but I love the sky so I go by Sky!"

"River's my name and anything with a river is my game!" River shouted. They soon talked away about their life and everything. When school ended he took her to the rocks where you could see a beautiful picture.

"The Sky meet the Ocean." Sky said.

"Yeah I know. If only my name was Ocean, or this was a river. Then-" Sky stopped her by kising her lips. After kissing for a new minutes they pulled away.

"Together forever. No matter what me Hippie (wo)man" they said kissing again.

* * *

**34 years later:**

"And that;s how we met." River said. She shot up quickly then ran into the bathroom. When she came back both girls went to the beach where a party was starting. A man on stage was singing one of Teresa, Franny, and Sabrina's favorite songs.

Drop your silver in my tambourine  
Help a poor man fill his pretty dream  
Give me pennies I'll take anything  
Now listen while I play  
My green tambourine

Watch the jingle jangle start to chime  
Reflections of the music that is mine  
When you drop a coin you'll hear it sing  
Now listen while I play  
My green tambourine

(Instrumental break)

Drop a dime before I walk away  
Any song you want I'll gladly play  
Money feeds my music machine  
Now listen while I play  
My green tambourine

As the songs went on the night got younger. Teresa was enjoying 1994 and acting like a women from 1970!

When she and River got home Teresa slept on the couch with River. They then went outside and slep on teh grass.

"Hay Soul-Sis."

"Yeah River-Sis?"

"You think one day one of my children will become famous?"

"Yep. Infact I know that one is a famour inventor. Well I think he is. I'm not sure."

"Groovy." River said. "Night sis."

"Night River."

* * *

**Well how was that? i got into Hippie names now, so yeah I thought River was good now. I have an idea for the next chapter, but anything you wanna see in it?**

**Keep Moving forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	68. Cornelius's Birth Mother: part 2

Chapter 68: Cornelius's Birth Mother. (Part 2)

**Authors Note: The first song is a song from the 50's...BUT I LOVE IT! LOL!**

**the scond song is a good one. Also I'm going to skip between months so don't mind me.**

* * *

The next morning when Teresa woke up to see River sitting near a fire with a pan over a pile of rocks and stick that were on fire. She went over and sat down with her. "Nice fire."

"Ash. Woody. Buzz. Logan. Carmen. Lennon. John. Love. Lavender. Xander. Jay. Moonbeam- Oh good morning Soul-Sis! Oh Heart, Flower, Petal, Bright."

"What are you doing River?"

"I have dreams of children in my head. They'll so groovy to me. They have such peaceful and wonderful names."

"Ever thought of Lewis? For Cornelius."

"Lewis with a 'W' mean fame of war, which also means 'Famousing for having a war' Louis with no 'W' mean the same thing."

"Well what about Cornelius?"

"I never heard of such name. Hmmmm Oh Skylar! Have you heard the name Cornelius before?" He didn't looked behind and just went ahead. "I guess he don't know. Well I'll ask you. What is the name 'Cornelius'?" River asked. Teresa thought back for a few moments and smiled.

"It mean 'Horn' or it also means 'Horned' which is like the peaceful unicorn. With a magic peaceful horn, The power of love that is in everyone River."

"Ahhh!! So it true. I think that is good, but I like nature names. I have to get something. Go down to the beach with my lava lamp and sit like how we are now. Take deep breaths and let the wind carry you away. The wind will bring you back, when the wind carry me to where you rest and wait to fly." River said getting up with Teresa. "Let you're soul fly within freedom Soul!"

"Same too you River!" Teresa said taking the lamp and leaving. When she got to the beach she placed the lamp down and sat infront of it. She crossed her legs and held her arms in a upward postion, she made her fingers look like they were about to snap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Man this is relaxation." she said. She then heard a voice call her. _"Teresa! stop messing up time stream!"_ yelled Cornelius. Teresa looked around and shrugged. _"STOP MESSING UP THE TIME STREAM!"_

"No way man, I'm a free American woman now! I have a feeling about River right now but its not love its just a good one!" Teresa snapped and it her head. The voice went away and River danced her way over like how a river dances.

"Soul my friend! I enjoy the beach!" River said sitting down.

"What happened to you?" Teresa asked noticing that River had cuts on her face and her arms. her headband was messed up and her necklace was ripped off. She took a chain and placed the peace sign back on it. "Oh nothing. Sky attacked me. But I know hes close to finding his place. His soul is still looking for his place. Shall we listen to music?"

"Sure." River took out a boombox (hay she can that stuff right?) and placed her CD inside.

"I love this song!" Teresa said as her and River started to dance.

* * *

Were goin hoppin  
Were goin happin  
Where things are poppin  
The Philadelphia way  
Were gonna drop in  
On all the music they play  
On the bandstand

Were goin swingin  
Were gonna swing in the crowd  
And well be clingin  
And floatin high as a cloud  
The phones are ringin  
My mom and dad are so proud  
Im on bandstand

And Ill jump, and hey,  
I may even showem my handstand  
Because Im on,  
Because Im on the American bandstand  
When we dance real slow  
Ill show all the guys in the grandstand  
What a swinger I am,  
I am on American bandstand

Were goin hoppin  
Were goin happin  
Where things are poppin  
The Philadelphia way  
Were gonna drop in  
On all the music they play  
On the bandstand

Bandstand bandstand bandstand

Hey Im makin my mark  
Gee, this joint is jumpin  
They made such a fuss just to see us arrive  
Hey, its mr.dick clark  
What a place youve got here

Swell spot the musics hot here  
Best in the east,  
Give it at least a seventy five!

Now for all you joes  
Here goes my American handstand  
Because Im on,  
Because Im on the American bandstand  
As we dance real slow  
Im showin the guys in the grandstand  
That I like my girl,  
But I love American bandstand

The singers croonin  
He aint the greatest but gee  
My babys swoonin  
In front of all of tv  
So if you tune in  
Youll see my baby and me  
On the bandstand

And now were hoppin  
(its boss, baby its boss) (there you go!)  
And well be happin all day  
(its cool, baby its cool!) (what a show!)  
The Philadelphia way  
And you can drop in  
(no school, baby no school!) (wave hello!)  
On all the music they play  
On the bandstand

And well rock and roll and stroll on American  
Lindy hop and slop, its american  
Tune in, Im on, turn on, Im in, Im on

Today! (bandstand)

* * *

When the song ended they saw two guys come. One was Sky, the other was Stone from yesterday.

"River! River Robinson get your butt over here!"

"Dance with us Sky!"

"Its Ron you stupid idiot girl! I grew up by going with the flow! You however stayed as a 70's girl!"

"The 70's was such a groovy, peaceful time and-" Sky grabbed her neck and Stone grabbed Teresa's neck. They both strangled the girls and kicked them. They punched there face and slapped their face. 'So this is what Sabrina feels.' Teresa said in her mind. After a few more punches Teresa and River fell the the ground. Sky kicked River in the stomach once more and snarled at her. "Don't you ever come back to the house you little piece of (bleep)!" with that said, he and Stone walked away. Stone came back after a few seconds.

"Sorry. But's he my best-friend ya know River and-What's your name?"

"Soul."

"Groovy. Soul, I didn't want to."

"Its fine Stone. Go be with you girlfriend Sunshine!" River said giving him a 70's like hug. Stone gave one back and pulled Teresa into one. When he left Teresa had said she wanted to go in the water. As she dived into the water and let her hair flow back she heard Cornelius go off again. _"TERESA! Stop messing up with the time stream, I don't Care about River!"_

"No way man like I said earlier I'm a free American Women now!" With the Teresa ducked into the water and tried to stop the voice. After a few moments Teresa walked back to shore and put her sandals back on. She then saw River crying. Teresa hugged River and asked what was wrong.

"Sky...I thought he loved me! Now I know that his soul took another path! I'll never see him again! Then I have no place to stay and also I'm having a baby! Thats why when ever I get hurt I am blocking my stomach with my hand! And I got no place to stay!"

"Hay you know, its fine its fine. Sky's name should be Fire. We can stay near a forest tree near you're name. Ya know, where we first met on the 'Save the river' thing. OMG I love babies!" River smiled and hugged Teresa. Together they both lived near the apple tree.

* * *

**Month 2:**

_It's getting better all the time  
I used to get mad at my school  
The teachers who taught me weren't cool  
You're holding me down, turning me round  
Filling me up with your rules._

_I've got to admit it's getting better  
A little better all the time  
I't can't get no worse  
I have to admit it's getting better  
It's getting better since you've been mine._

During the first two months Teresa and River tired to live with the weather. First the rain, then the wind, then water splashing up with them. After a week of this River had an idea. She and Teresa managed to cut the wood and make a tree house. They got rope and made a ladder, then when River is really pregnant she will use a lift that they use to to bring up food. They used wood to make a roof then use leaves to make the rain try to come in less. Now that Teresa was dressed as a hippie, she didn't have...well...non-hippie clothing. So she tried to make money by singing in public. 'Remember, helping a friend with a baby' she said as she sang. She would make about 20.00 a day. Making 140.00 a week.

_Me used to be a angry young man  
Me hiding me head in the sand  
You gave me the word  
I finally heard  
I'm doing the best that I can.  
I've got to admit it's getting better  
A little better all the time  
I't can't get no worse  
I have to admit its getting better since you've been mine  
Getting so much better all the time  
It's getting better all the time._

* * *

**Month 3:**

During month three they would sit down and think of names.  
**BOYS: **Forest. Leaf, Blaze, Desert, Storm, Cloud, Rock Freeman, Cody, Cartmen, Casey, Rufus, Brandon, and Daydream.  
**GIRLS:**Summer, Winter, Fall, Faith, Angel, Ocean, Flower, Promise, Breezy, Wendy, Wind, Honest, Free, Stargirl., Love, Moonshine, Moonbeam, Moon-Morning, Willow, Fern, Delilah, Welcome, Violet, Dawn, Dusk, and Shadow

"Hay what about Rice?"

"Why?"

"Coz her boyfriend could sing this!" Teresa said putting the list down and started to sing.

**(Note: The song will be in bold, the song '**_Getting better is in Italic)_

**_Rice is nice, by Lemmon Pipers_**

I wanna find somebody to care,  
I wanna catch some rice in my hair.  
I need love and I want you, I do,  
I wanna spend my life loving you.

**Refrain: Rice Is Nice, that's what they say,  
Rice Is Nice, throw some my way,  
Rice Is Nice on any day,  
Twice as nice when violins play.**

**If I decide to walk beside you,  
Can I depend on your love staying true?  
And when I get older and wrinkles appear,  
Will I still find some rice in my hair**

**Refrain: Rice Is Nice, that's what they say,  
Rice Is Nice, throw some my way,  
Rice Is Nice on any day,  
Twice as nice when violins play. (2x)**

"Yeah Soul-Sis! Rice is another name for a girl!" River said wirting down the names.

**Month 4:**

_Better Better Better_.**  
**

_It's_ _getting better all the time_

_Better Better Better_

_I used to be cruel to my woman  
I beat her and kept her apart from the things that she loved  
Man I was mean but I'm changing my scene  
And I'm doing the best that I can_

River told Teresa of how when River told sky that she was pregnant, and it was his child. He started to beat her up and swear at her. He told her to never leave the house and to get away from life. River, however, being a 70's girl didn't listen to him and listen to the souls around her. She always went out and enjoyed what she did.

Sometimes Sky would come back and ask to date her again. He even wear his old hippie clothes to show how he cared for her. She would a simple hug and then slap his face. When she got up from the lift Teresa would bring the ladder up and both would stay there until he left.

"So, Soul you have a boyfriend yes?" River asked as she was meditation with the lava lamp. Teresa smiled and nodded. "Yes I do."

"High school drop out?"

"No, he...still there. Almost done though."

"Why'd you drop out?"

"Well...lets just say I feel like I'm done with school, and I stopped going. Although Gaston thought it was bad, he said no matter what I do, he'll support me."

"His name, Gaston. Such...a gross name."

"WHAT WHY!?"

"GAS." River said opening her eyes. Teresa then thought about this and smiled. "I called him that when he ate beans. Then after I said 'Garçon eats beans so she can be a GAS with a thong!' Both girls started to crack up at that and smiled. "Well if I meet him one day-"

"IDK. Uh hes a year ahead of me. College right now."

"Aww, well when he visits someday I should meet...is he like you?"

"Somehow yes."

"I call him Freeman than. I really can't wait to see Freeman." River said eating an apple.

* * *

**MONTH 5: (Sorry is the party in this is too...gross. But I got the idea from a computer Online game. AMERICAN DAD vs. FAMILY GUY Kung-Fu. I got the idea from on of Haily's attacks)**

_I admit it's getting better  
A little better all the time  
It can't get no worse  
Yes I admit it's getting better  
It's getting better since you've been mine  
Getting so much better all the time  
Its getting better all the time  
Better Better Better_

_Its getting better all the time  
Better Better Better  
Getting so much better all the time_

During month 5 the girls went out more and tried to find a house that was around 1,000,000 dollars. (Teresa sang, babysat children ((for 30.00)) and clean shoes.) (River got two jobs: Playing music ((with Teresa)) babysat ((for 40.00 (((for her hippie friends))) and sell beads from the street)

As they looked around they cough up with Stone and Blue-Sky-Forest. They all chilled around until a policeman came over. "Halt! No hippies are allowed to come to this area! We are building a parking lot here!"

"But this is River's river! My favorite!" River shouted.

"Yeah man! This is the most groovy spot ever to stay with.!" Stone said. Blue-Sky-Forest nodded and grabbed River's hand as Stone grabbed Teresa's hand. They then saw a bunch more of Hippie friends and joined the battle.

"Heck no we won't go! heck no we won't go! heck no we won't go! heck no we won't go! heck no we won't go!-" They all chanted. Policemen held up guns and the bulldozers stopped the michines. "Heck no we won't go!"

"Listen we can't fight them guys. Too many of them." a police guy said as the men drove off. As the men an off Aspen and Robin both came running fast as their shoes could go.

"WAIT!" Robin shouted as she jumped over a rock.

"We got city permission to not build a lot here!" Aspen said handing the paper from her hand to the head builder. He read the paper and nodded. "Ladies, alright men! Bring them back!" he shouted at the men drove away. Everyone hugged each other as they danced.

"This calls for 'The Love Under Party'" shouted a voice. All the guys went to stores as the girls ran home to grab theirs. Teresa stood where she was and looked around. "The Love Under Party?" she asked herself.

After a few moments everyone came back. Teresa was with River. "River what's happing?"

"Were having a party! The Love Under Party!"

"That means what?"

* * *

"In other words for you, it mean 'Buring Bras in a fire!'" River said. Teresa blushed quickly and stepped away. "Come and join us Soul!" River said starting to take her's off. Teresa shook her head quickly and backed away.

"Wow...um...wow I am so not doing this River."

"Why not?" River asked.

"I'm uh...well...I never well-you know."

"Took it off in public with guys around and have everyone watch it burn?"

"Uh-yes."

"Don't worry I've done this plenty of time! And other girls do it. Hay! Guys buy them to they can burn them. Or married.dating ones take theire wife/girlfriends to burn. Join us!"

"NO THANKS!" Teresa shouted. River gave her a sad look and nodded. "Fine then. Stone! Do you thing!"

"What the-" Teresa was passed out on the ground from Stone's stone hand. All she could hear was people cheering at the party began.

After an hour she woke up and looked around. She fixed her headband and her earrings. She saw everyone having a drink and partying around. She ran over to River, who was near the river.

"River Moonlight-Meadow Robinson! What did you do to me?!"

River looked up and smiled. "Well I took off you-"

Teresa felt her upper body real quickly and nodded angrily. "Yes I can see that River! I didn't want to do this!"

"Hay I did it before don't worry. Its fine."

"Argg! I feel so different right now. I ain't funny." River patted her back as they walked around. She told Teresa that if they did this at every party, she'll get use to it.

**A few hours later;**

After a few hours everyone was starting to leave. River and Teresa starting walking to the street. "Hay River! Yo forgot somethng!" someone called.

"Go ahead Soul-Sis. I'll catch up to you soon." River started to head back. Teresa looked down and held her sandles in her hand. She walked across the street and sat down rubbing her feet. "Man these shoes kill me!" she said. She saw River walking across the street.

Then out of a sudden urge a 70's van ran into River and tossed her across the road. Forest (the driver) Rainbow, Rain-Boy, Candy, Lilly, Teresa, and Winter all ran over to her.

"Forest!" everyone shouted.

"OK OK OK! Get her in the van. We'll take her home-"

"No!," Teresa said quickly. "She's having a baby. She needs to see a doctor dude!"

"Fine fine. Into the van everyone! Rain-Boy, help me out!" Forest said picking up River. When they got in the van Forest drove quickly as everyone in the back rubbed her head and her stomach. Rainbow gave birth last month (to Summer) and listen to the baby inside. "Good, the baby is kicking a little, but I think bleeding also. Faster Forest!"

At General Hospital the doctors rushed her inside and they rushed her inside. Everyone sat down in the waiting room.

After what felt like three hours, the doctors said that River was okay, they just had to give C-section to the baby. After what felt like another three hours Dr.Jill came out.

"Well shes awake now, wanting to see her baby boy. But the baby needs to be checked on. You can all go and see her." Everyone went inside to see River reading a list of names.

"Ya know Soul, I think that name you told me on our second day was good. What was it? Lewis right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Teresa asked sitting on the beds feet of River's bed. River nodded and smiled. "Lewis Daydream Robinson." she said.

"Nice one River." Rainbow said holding the little girl in her arms. Forest hugged River light. "Sorry I hit you, forgive me River?"

* * *

"Of, course I do Forest. My falt for not looking. Could someone go to the medical window glass and see him please?"

"I will." Teresa said getting up and leaving the room. She walked down the halls and saw the Nursery room. She looked inside for a few moments and smiled. She went to where the little boy was. She looked inside and saw him.

After a few moments she walked back to the room with everyone. "I'm having a groove in me for saything this: The baby boy has been blessed with River's eyes!" she said giving a small hug to River.

"Oh yeah! So groovy! What hair color?"

"Uh...Couldn't really see that. Looked Bald to me."

"Then it's eaither blonde, or Lewis is really bald!" Laughed Rain-boy. Everyone had a good laugh with that then after a while of talking they left. Teresa sat on a chair next to River and watched t.v with her.

"Soul-Sis. Soul-Sis." River said in a faint voice.

"Yep?"

"Take care of Lewis. Please. Until I get better."

"Sure thing River. Sure thing." Teresa said.

* * *

**I know not a good ending or chapter. All I could think of.  
Well I got one more, but I make it then another chapter. Yeah I think I'll do that. Although I know that the last one is short.**

**Keep moving forward**

**stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	69. Cornelius's Birth Mother Part 3

**Hi people can I tell what happend on this day (Friday the 23rd of May) My computer was updated! (Good and bad) MY STORYS WERE DELETED ON MY DOCS! But I copy and pasted them all back. So Im good. **

Also, me and my friend thought that since River is a hippie, we thought of a hippie name for Lewis. So we though something like Little Lewis would be nice.

Thanks and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 69: Cornelius's Birth Mother. (Part 3)

A few days later while River was still in the hospital Teresa would come by and visit. She roll River in the wheel chair down the hall to see little Lewis. He was getting better everyday. He grown a little more each day and hair was growing (a least that's what the doctors told them.)

One day while Teresa was reading a magazine and River was rocking the baby back and forth Dr.Jill came in.

"How is everyone today?"

"Were fine thanks." River said as Teresa nodded. Lewis let out a small coo and everyone laughed. "Well, that's nice. Teresa can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yep sure." Teresa book the magazine down and fallowed Dr.Jill. "What's up doc?"

"Well River has to stay a little longer in the hospital, but if its okay with her which I know it will; Will you take Lewis home? just until River get out of that bed."

"Sure. Little Lewis is fun and cute!" Teresa said. After she had to fill out a few papers she took a basket and placed Little Lewis in it. They said goodbye to River and left.

As they walked (or be walked) home Teresa kept thinking about the future. She wondered what the family was doing. She had a guess of them trying to get her back. She just shrugged at that thought and smiled a Little Lewis. He was so cute with his big sky blue eyes and how they looked up at her 'Heart of the Ocean' eyes. When they got back to the house she put the basket on the lift and went up the rope then brought the basket up from the lift. When they got inside she put Little Lewis on the table and used two fingers to poke him lightly.

"Who's a cutie little baby? Who's a cutie Little Lewis?" she asked in a baby voice. Little Lewis was laughing his head off while she poked him. His hair then came out and Teresa made a small gasps. The hair was a blond color, that was from Sky, and the bight blue eyes from River of course. But the hair was from another person. That hair was sticking up like grass hair. Teresa made sure it was real and no some kind of a fake house.

"Oh, boy. Cornelius is gonna kill me."

"SOUL! SOUL SOUL!" Starfire yelled.

"Yeah Star?" Teresa called back. She notice that Star fire wasn't wearing her Alfred Werber (70's) dress. She was wearing a red Spaghetti Strap Dress that went down to the floor. Teresa slapped her face and rolled her eyes. "Red dress/tux party right?"

"Yep. Bring Little Lewis and come on!" Teresa nodded and ran into the room she slept in. She quickly changed into tan Mary-Jane shoes.Then into the same red dress from 'Scary Movie 2'. She then took put Little Lewis on the lift and brought him down to Starfire. She then got down herself and the three of them left.

--  
--

While they walked to the park for the party they looked for any money Teresa could use. There wasn't much babysitting needed. But Teresa could sing in public and earn about 140.00 a week. As they walked and searched for anything Teresa's mind went into different directions.

What will the family do?

What can happen to her?

What will happen to Little Lewis?

What about River?

As the party went on she cradled Lewis in his blue blanket and thought of these. Ocean,Terra, Misty, Melody, Lark, Spring, Meadow and Dale came over and forced her to dance. They were all in a circle and started to dance.

* * *

Well she got her daddys car  
And she cruised through the hamburger stand now  
Seems she forgot all about the library  
Like she told her old man now  
And with the radio blasting  
Goes cruising just as fast as she can now

And shell have fun fun fun  
til her daddy takes the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun til her daddy takes the t-bird away)

Well the girls cant stand her  
cause she walks looks and drives like an ace now  
(you walk like an ace now you walk like an ace)  
She makes the indy 500 look like a roman chariot race now  
(you look like an ace now you look like an ace)  
A lotta guys try to catch her  
But she leads them on a wild goose chase now  
(you drive like an ace now you drive like an ace)

And shell have fun fun fun  
til her daddy takes the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun til her daddy takes the t-bird away)

Well you knew all along  
That your dad was gettin wise to you now  
(you shouldnt have lied now you shouldnt have lied)  
And since he took your set of keys  
Youve been thinking that your fun is all through now  
(you shouldnt have lied now you shouldnt have lied)

But you can come along with me  
cause we gotta a lot of things to do now  
(you shouldnt have lied now you shouldnt have lied)

And well have fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
And well have fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
(fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
(fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
(fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
(fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
(fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
(fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)

* * *

As the party went on it was getting late. The sun was setting and everyone was breaking away. Teresa stood up and left with Little Lewis. During the walk home she went to the hospital ta see River.

When she signed in she went right to River's room, only for it to be empty. She then saw a note on the bed and walked over to see it. She placed Lewis on the bed and opened the letter. It read her name on the front. Not Soul or Soul-Sis, it was her real name. Teresa.  
As she read the letter she could hear River's sweet, high faith, peaceful 70's voice come back to that room.

* * *

_Dear Teresa,_

_I didn't know how much longer I would live so I wrote this as soon as you left. I want you to know that I thank you for everything in the past few months. Helping me with Little Lewis, keeping me to clam down after my breakup w/ Sky the egg-head, big toe, Wilbur Robinson (as you told me for Wilbur: A crazy kid) with not life (Sky not Wilbur)_

_I know that you used your money to help with Little Lewis and I thank you very much for that. I will never forget you my friend. You was right beside me (litterly) when Sky and me went our own way. I know you'll miss me as much as I miss you. Please do this for me. Take care of little Lewis. When he is old enough to understand why this happened, please tell him that. Or tell him when he's 18 years old._

_Until then please tell him that I am...umm...uh...away on a trip and will be back in five months. And if he figures out that I'm not really coming back, tell him (hopefully that will be around age 8 or 9). I want you tell Lewis that I love him more then anything in the world. I love him even more then the 70's. If I had to choose between being his mother and acting like a real 90's girl. OR, going back to the 70's and live there forever in my life. I would choose to be his mother forever in his life. I love to see him grow up to be a wonderful man who meets a a beautiful girl, and the both grow up to date, get married, then have handsome boys (grand-sons) and beautiful daughters (grand-daughters) and live the life of being mother,_

_Tell him that my love to him is deep as a ocean. No- deeper then the ocean. OK. Take everything in the world and put it in a blow to hold it all. See how big it is? Think of that size only 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times bigger. Yea that is how much I love him and nothing can ever replace that. I know with you he'll make good choices in life. I know with you he'll treat you as his real mother._

_Gal let me tell you something: YOU are such a great, caring, wonderful, non-selfish, Golden Heart, true faith person. When you get older I know that your children will love you. Even if you adopt any they'll love you as their birth mother. You'r boyfriend...Gaston right? The way you told me about him, and him w/ you ya'll look and sound like a perfect match. I know nothing can take that away. You can't cheat on him, or him go cheating on you._

_Anyways, no matter what happened in life, I know your soul, faith, and mostly your heart will tell you the right thing. Like that song once said 'Listen to your heart' is a good part. Please please please make the right choices in life and enjoy life._

_Your best friend,_

_River Moonlight-Meadow Robinson._

_P.s, YOU ROCK! LOL! LOL! LOL! LOL! LOL!_

_P.ss. Don't Let Skylar get Lewis. I don't want Lewis to be with such a man like Skylar.

* * *

_

When Teresa finished the letter she put it down and washed away her tears. After a while she was walking away to the house and holding a softly crying Lewis. She then notice that all the others were gathered around in their red clothes. She wasn't cure if it was good to wear, but this group of hippies believed that the day the person dies the have a funeral for them that day, and wear whatever you wear that day. No matter what it is. Teresa walked over to them.

Everyone said a something about her. Of course the best ones were 'Her Life'-by Rainbow, Winter, Summer, Fall, and Spring.  
'The way the River flows' by Stone, Stargirl, Starfire, and Storm.  
'How you old life, goes to a new life' by Teresa while holding Little Lewis. And many other things about River. When the funeral was over and everyone left it was starting to rain. Teresa notive that the house fell to the ground.

"What the...OH MAN! No money! No house no nothing!" She then used an arm to hold lewis and the other to bite er hand to keep from screaming. "Such a perfect day. I mean first Lewis comes home, but then River dies and now this. Anything this else can happen?"

_"Teresa Gabriella McKnight! Get your butt home or else!"_

"Hay Cornelius, you my mother or something" Teresa asked putting her rain coat on.

"No really Teresa get home now. For three reasons-"

"Man Cornelius name them all."

"1: TIME STREAME!"

"Ok."

"2: We miss you."

"I miss ya'll too. but I'm having problems in the past right now too. Last reason.

"3: Uh...well hard to say...uh...WE MISS YOU!" Teresa ignored that mind talk (how it happened, it was unknown.)

She picked up little Lewis and started to sing to him. They will just have to live on the street.

**(A/N: I hate to do A/N, but I have to do it now ((I am so sorry)) But I got a PM from Soul-Sis and I got everything mixed up. But I worked it out. So yeah, um instead of '94. Make it almost the year 1995)**

* * *

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help_.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_.

Until Teresa had enough money to get a house. Or at least an apartment, she was gladly welcomed to stay in a homeles shelter. During the day she would go to a busy area, Sit down in a good spot and pretend to sing to Lewis. She then place the basket down and secretly watch it get filled. Sometimes in she was near a band, they listen to her music tune and start the music.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?_

During the nights she would be awake with little Lewis sleping next to her and she would hear either Cornelius's voice telling her to get her butt back home. Hear River's voice. Hear the family tal around. Or hear Gaston and her singing voice. She needed some help in some way. Somehow.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

After a few weeks Spring,Summer, Fall and Winter (AKA: The Season Sisters) soon talked Teresa into living with them. She could stay in the guest room, and they would take turns each night to take care of Lewis. Teresa nodded and took the offer. The first four nights the sisters took turns. They always let Teresa got last coz she was with him more longer and she needed more sleep.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

After a few more weeks Teresa had everything set in her mind now. She thanked the Seasons girls for everything and left. She made a trade with Fall. She traded her Scary movie 2 red dress, for her long black shirt and long sleeve navy blue shirt. When she put it on she notice herself.

"Wow, I still look the same before it all happened!" she then relized her tan Mary-Jane shoes. "Well other then the tan M-J shoes." She then left a note saying that she was leaving in the morning and thanked them once more.

At midnight she woke up and put her rain coat on. She then left..

* * *

**I know its short. And the next one will be short. But don't mind me for that.**

**So like I really really really really want you to answer this question:** What do you want to see in the story?

**That question is really important right now. It can be as many ideas as you want.**

**THANK readin'!**

**Well how was that? Good thanks! R&R!**

**Keep Moving forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411**


	70. The Movie Shot

**Alright people! I though it was short, My bad! Really is medium or so.  
Let's see if you can see something from the movie. Also I used another movie. I'll tell which part and which movie it came from.**

**I own nothing except Teresa, Skylar, Sabrina, Nick and Penny. (I wished I own Gaston!) and The Season Sisters. **

* * *

Chapter 70: The Movie Shot

When Teresa left the house she placed Lewis in a blue blanket around him. She put her hood up and walked outside.

As she walked down the street she notice that Lewis woke up and started to cry. "Shhh.Shhh. don't cry Lewis, don't cry." She stopped for a few moments and brushed back his hair a little. She sang him a soft lullaby for a few minutes. After five minutes he was sleeping again and she went on.

"Lewis, I know you always told me about how for 12...or 11 years you always wanted to be adopted. But you have nothing to worry about. You will have a family coming for you when ya 12 years old." Lewis started to cry again and then Teresa heard a voice. "Hay! Who's that?!" It was Sky, probably looking for Lewis. Teresa then turned a corner and ran into him. "Hay, Soul! That's my baby-Give it to me!" Teresa dodged away. She ran down the street in the rain.

Sky was close beind her. Lewis was still crying as they ran. When Teresa came across a gate she ran over and with one arm holding Lewis she jumped over the gate and ran.

After running for a few hours she stopped and rested near a dumpster. Lewis was now crying more and she brushed back his hair. "Shhh shhh shhh. Lewis. Little Lewis please stop crying. Please stop." Teresa said. She then started to rub his tummy and sing to him.

* * *

_Seize upon that moment long ago_

_One breath away and there you will be_

_So young and carefree_

_Again you will see_

_That place in time...so gold  
_

_Steal away into that way back when_

_You thought that all would last forever_

_But like the weather_

_Nothing can ever...and be in time_

_Stay gold_

_But can it be_

_When we can see_

_So vividly_

_A memory_

_And yes you say_

_So must the day_

_Too, fade away_

_And leave a ray of sun_

_So gold  
_

_Life is but a twinkling of an eye_

_Yet filled with sorrow and compassion_

_Though not imagined_

_All things that happen_

_Will age too old_

_Though gold_

* * *

When she finished the song Lewis was sleeping again. She found a box and placed him inside.

Teresa was almost close to the building. She was hoping that it was the right one. As she walked under the street light she wondered if he wouldn't have a life like how Sabrina told her. Although she guess it wasn't coz she never was told that his life was like Sabrina's life. Lewis kept his eyes close as the rain came down. it was a small storm but it had no lighting. it was around 2:57 in the morning.

Teresa slowly walked towards the orphanage carrying the baby in her arms.She walked up the stairs and looked at the sign that read: '6th Street Orphanage.' She silently walked up the stairs until she was standing on the top. She picked up the little baby to give him one last hug goodbye. She said in a low voice that you had to hold your breathing to hear her. "River is always with you Lewis. Her and your future family will always love you,"

She then heard what sounded like a foot step and turned around. She thought Sky was nearby and put the baby down and turned around again. She stepped out and looked around once more. She then walked down the steps and walked away quickly. After a few blocks she made it to the river where she fell in when she first came here.

She sat down in the wet grass and cried a little. She put her hood down and let the rain get her hair wet. After a few minutes a blue flash soon opened up and a hand grabbed Teresa quickly.

* * *

**September 28, 2039 (three days after Teresa left. Yeah I did that, don't care)**

The family was in the lab waiting for Teresa to come. For a few moments nothing happened.

"Did you get her?" Franny asked.

"Sure did. She should be coming right now." Everyone was sitting down doing their own thing. Carl, Lefty, Gaston and Sabrina were playing goldfish. Wilbur was doing his homework (but wanted to see what his friends were up to) Tallulah was thinking of an outfit idea for the 'Old Fashion Clothing Idea' she just needed to add a pair of earrings to complete the clothing. Laszlo was drawing a picture of the Beach Boys (Don't ask). Billie and Joe were on one side of the room to get one of the twins to walk.

"Come on you tow. Vwe been at dis for a vwhile now. Please vwalk for mommy." She said. Both her and Joe stuck their hands out and called to them. For a few moments the twins looked at them, then each other. Nick had the Joe smile, Penny had the Billie smile. Now, get this. The twins were always never next to each other when they were learning to walk. Now that they were next to each other they knew. Penny grabbed the chair next to her while Nick reach to hold onto Fritz shirt. They used the other hand and grabbed the other.

They stood up and started to walk. Everyone smiled as the twins walked over. Once they were about a ince away from their parents they let go of the others hand and walked. Soon Nick fell onto Joe's arm and Penny fell in her moms arm.

"Yes!" both parents shouted. They spun the toddlers in their arms and cheered for them. After a few cheers another thing happened. "Mama. Dada." They said at the same time. The parent screamed again with joy and everything.

A blue twister opened where Bud and Lucille were standing and they moved quickly. Then a women in a tan rain coast fell.

"Hay, Dad its your mom we cough! No Teresa!" Wilbur said. He study the women from where he was standing and notice she was pretty with black hair and pale and white skin. "Hay she looks like Teresa, but it isn't so yeah. Hay hot chick!"

"Wilbur!" his parents snapped. The women stood up and took water out. "Hay hot stuff, have a boyfriend? If not then you can have Wilbur Robinson."

"Wilbur I have a boyfriend already. But if something happens to me and him I'll come date you quckly." Teresa spund around taking her jacket off. Wilbur then shook his head as well as open wide eyes with his dad.

"What the?-TERESA?! What are you my birth grandmother?"

"No, no I am not." Teresa said. "River Robinson is your birth grandmother."

"Well I had a guess. I promise that I wouldn't use the scanner to see my mother. But I dunno I just wanted to see; when I saw you I flipped out-"

"WHAT?! Teresa are you his mother? If so this is soo messed up!" Petunia said.

"What? No I-"

"Oh sure T. Stop and think what your about to say." Petunia said hitting the back of Teresa's head.

"But I-"

"My mother died after giving birth to me!" Cornelius said quickly.

"Well, that and also while walking across the street at night she got hit by a 70's van." Teresa said putting a comfort hand on his shoulder. "I saved this for you." She said taking the letter out for him. "I'm so sorry Cornelius."

Cornelius took the letter and read from it. After a few seconds he had tears coming down his face. He turned to Teresa and hugged her. "Thanks Teresa." Teresa smiled and hugged back. "No problem. Everything in that letter about you is true. Always remember that C-man." she said. She then broke away and turned to the family. "So? Did I miss much?"

"Yeah. The twins just talked and walked." Fritz said and Teresa started to laugh. "Really? Spike and Dimtri _just_ learned to speak English and not 'Rule Book' or 'Doorbell' talk?" Everyone had a laugh at that. "Na I know who you mean." Tallulah then screamed and hugged Teresa.

"Oh thank you so much you gave me an idea!"

"I did?"

"Yep. Can i just use these earrings to make a copy for my newest clothing idea?" Teresa nodded and took them out. Always loving to help someone with new ideas.

* * *

After a few hours she was on top of the house. Looking at the twilight sky. Gaston soon joined her. he sat next to her and used his arms to bring her n for a kiss. After a few moments they broke apart. "So, was the 90's/70's good?" he asked both lying down.

"Yep. You can say that. Guess what?" she asked putting her head on his chest. Gaston put his arms around her body.

"What?"

"My nickname was Soul, or Soul-Sis." Gaston then started to laugh and smiled. "Oh-ho. Soul nice. So Soul, can I cal you that?"

"Yeah...NOT! I heard a nickname for you. GAS-thong!"

"What did I tell you about callin' me that? Its not GAS-thong! Its Gaston!"

"Or Gasten."

"Shut up. My nickname would be...uh..."

"Freeman?"

"Yeah. Something like that. Hay T?"

"Hmmm?" Gaston sat them up and kissed her lips. "I love you Teresa McKnight. Ti amo Teresa McKnight"

"I love you too Gaston. Je t'aime Gaston Fragmagucci!" she said as they got back up. Gaston then lifted Teresa up bridal style and carried her downstairs.

* * *

**How was that? Yep. Instead of his borthmother I did Teresa instead. But I used to letter, so that he could read it when she got back!**

**YEAH Penny and Nick spoke and walked for the first time! NEXT CHAPTER is the 4 babies being born!**

* * *

_Teresa dodged away. She ran down the street in the rain._

_Sky was close beind her. Lewis was still crying as they ran. When Teresa came across a gate she ran over and with one arm holding Lewis she jumped over the gate and ran._

The movie this part is from The Hunchback of Notre

Where the birthmother is running away from the bad guy.

_**NOTE:**_ On the Meet The Robinsons DVD somehwere on the backstage of makeing the movie (or something) when Adam West say's something like 'This is better then when Gasten made his meatball cannon' or something like that. he sounds like he said G-A-S-T-E-N!

If you have the DVD listen to him say it again. Really dose sound like G-A-S-T-E-N Gasten

**Keep Movng Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**

* * *


	71. The Little Ricci's Fragmagucci's

**Tanks 4 the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I only own people who were never in teh movie:  
Sabrina  
Teresa  
The 4 kids  
Nick and Penny  
Belinda**

**Daniel is from 'Karate Kid'**

* * *

Chapter 71: The Little Ricci's/ Fragmagucci's

**OK OK I based this off my other chapter sort of.**

It was a rainy day for the Robinson household. Everyone was out shopping, going over a friends house, or at the house.

The only people home were Art, Belinda, Tiny and the dogs.

"I'm bored with life right now,"she sighed, and took a bite of her ice cream.

"That's life."

"Shut up," she giggled. "But, I want to do something."

"Well, that's going to be a little hard for you, isn't it?"

"Ugh. Well, you should do something at least," she said, setting the bowl on the table and letting Galle jump on her.

"Me? With out you?" He asked, as if she was born yesterday. "No. I can't leave you alone."

"I won't be alone-"

"I mean with human people. Not pets Linda."

"Well pardon me Artie. I was just about to say that I won't be alone for a long time. I'll be alone for only three hours Art." Art rolled his eyes and looked back. "Oh, sure you won't. Oh be home?"

"Ya know. I forget." She said blushing. Art's been with her everyday other then work. Not leaving her side. She wanted him to go out for a while.

"Fine I'll stay until someone gets back in 3 hours." Art said eating pizza.

"Look Art, go out and enjoy something. I'm not going to do much today other then sit down and do...nothing. Call someone and ask where they are" Art gave up and called Gaston. After a few moments he soon left and Belinda sighed. "Finally." she said getting up to put the bowl away. The dogs soon fallowed her in there.

"What? You all want ya lunch?" She asked as the dogs ran over to their blows. Cannon picked up his red blow. Gaelle picked up the red bowl. Theo picked up his blue bowl. Holly picked up her green bowl. Buster lifted up his white blow as Abella picked up her pink bowl.

After she fed the dogs she went back into her room. She felt lonly with no company; she told Art to go, but had nothing to do. After reading a book for a while (and talking to her stomach!) she fell asleep. After resting for an hour she heard someone walk in. When she woke up it was Bud.

"Hiya Bud! What's new?"

"Nothing much. Looking for my teeth. I came in here earlier to get something, but I thin my teeth came in here. Oh-here they are!" he said putting them back in. "So any day now right?"

"Yeah. I'm happy to have them, and scared to give birth." she said getting up from the bed and joined him going to another room. "Me and Art could only pick one name that we liked together. A boy name."

"What's that?"

"Drew Frank."

"Nice one. What about girls?"

"Well I like Summer, he on the other hands like the name Autumn. So its either Summer Cinnamon. Or Autumn Cinnamon."

"Hmmmm Cinnamon. What give you that for a middle name."

"Ya know. I really don't know. We just thought it sounded good for a girl." She stopped for a few moments and held her stomach. After it passed she walked on. "I hate having contraction." she said sitting down. After a while of them sitting and eating they went to watch t.v"

* * *

**Art, Gaston, Franny, Cornelius, Teresa, Sabrina-AHHH You see who's in this POV:**

At the park the adults were at a bench eating lunch. Sabrina, Carl Jr and Daniel were at the play ground doing random things. "Ok so if you like stuff from 60's what band?"

"Beach Boys and The Beetles. What about you?"

"I'm more into the 80's. Music, clothes, singers. Only so far i know that my favorite song is Thriller. man i love that song" Daniel said back.

Art. Gaston and Cornelius were watching Franny and Teresa talk to some friends. They saw them leave and hand the babies to them. "They're good with kids." Art said. "Man, I can't wait to have my own when I get married."

"Yeah. Franny has...well..."

"Weird faces?" Gaston asked.

"Yeah," Cornelius said. "Weird but funny faces with kids." He said as he watch Franny blow her face into the baby's stomach. After a few moments the guys went back. Well except Gaston.

"Hello? Gaston? You awake?" Cornelius asked.

"I thinks he swimming." Art said.

"How?"

"He's swimming in his girlfriends eyes." Gaston snapped back and looked at him. "Huh? Who's girlfriend is swimming?" The guys just laughed at him and Gaston shrugged and turned back to Teresa, who was tickling the baby with her fingers and making goofy faces with Franny. After a few seconds they came back over when their friends came back.

"Hay guys," Franny said sitting down next to Cornelius. "So, what were you watching?"

"Nuthing." They guys said. Teresa and Franny rolled theirs eyes and made a puppy face. "What? Franny stopping giving me that look. i wasn't looking at you i was looking at the trees!"

"Yeah same here Teresa! I was just watching Brie and Daniel push each other on the swings...with Carl jr pretending to fly with his brown Aviator's hat."

"Sure, then after you wanted to swim so ya just looked into my eyes." Gaston blushed and nodded lightly. Franny nudged Cornelius's shoulder. "See why can't you be like my brother? Tell the truth?"

"Coz I ain't your brother that's why." He said back to her Art's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" he backed his phone away from his hear from the scream. "OK OK OK! I'll meet you there Linda!" Art said hanging up. "What Belinda in labor?" Franny asked.

"Yeah, Buds bringing her to General Hospital right now." he said as him and Cornelius ran to the car with Franny and Teresa. "Brie, we gotta go honey. By Daniel." Gaston said picking her up. Sabrina and Daniel waved goodbye. After they left Daniel went back to his mom.

* * *

**General Hospital: (A/N: I got the name from the show LOL)**

Back at General hospital, they saw the rest of the family sitting down.

Lucille and Bud were playing cards. Fritz was forced to read a women magazine with Petunia. Lazslo was rechecking his pants in his paint-gun. Tallulah was checking her brown hiar with a mirror. Carl and Wilbur were playing a virtual game of charge-ball. Franny and Gaston sat down in a chair and looked at a Italian. Sabrina sat between Laszlo and Tallulah watching them do stuff. "Hay Brie, I got some new colors. Can I use you to see how they come out?"

"Yeah groovy." Laszlo then just started to paint her hair the colors. Cornelius and Teresa talked about the pst with River and the other hippies.

Inside the room Art was holding Belinda's hand as she was breathing. "Ok your doin' good Linda. Take a breath."

"Autumn!" Belinda screamed. "Girl is Autumn."

"Uh..okay I guess." Art said. Art stayed, since it was almost time. About another half an hour later, the doctor came back in.

He checked to see how far along she was, "Alright, Belinda you're now nine centimeters apart, so we're going to move you up to the delivery room."

"Okay," she nodded, and continued to breathe in and out. When they got up their, Dr. Lavigne had a nurse hook Belinda to some machines, and soon after, her midwife arrived.

After getting ready the doctor said, "Now you're ten centimeters and it's time to start pushing. When I count to five, I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can, okay?"

She nodded and waited for the most painful experience of her life to happen.

"All right, Belinda," Dr. Lavigne said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"

She could feel the sweat and the pain in her back start to come as she pushed as hard as she could. It hurt so bad, she leaned back against the bed.

"Come on Linda, you're doing so well," Art encouraged her.

The doctor repeated, "1,2,3,4,5... and push!"

She pushed and remembered he said they might do a C-section. Well, it's a little late for that now. She then heard a crying noise fill the room, as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Good job, Belinda! Congratulations... it's a boy," he said, smiling at her.

She forced a smile, wanting to see her son so bad, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

"Okay, a couple more to go. On the count of 5, I want you to push. 1,2,3,4,5!"

She let out a moan and pushed. She leaned back from the pain, and didn't hear another cry in the room. "Is it out?"

"No, not yet."

"Ugh!" She pushed as hard as she could and could hear an adjoining cry duet with the other.

"See, that wasn't so bad. And... you are the mother to another boy!"

She smiled, despite the exhaustion on her face and her body.

"Did you hear that?" Art said to her . "Your a mom."

"Again, here we go," Dr. Lavigne, said. "1,2,3,4,5!"

She screamed as she let the last of her muscles go.

"Linda, you did it. We have another one," Art said again giving her a smile.

"Congratulations on having another boy."

"Oh my god," she muttered, and closed her eyes.

"Belinda, one more," her midwife reassured her. "You can do this."

"Okay, on the count of 5. 1,2,3,4, and...5!"

She made her muscles push one last time, despite the feeling of being dead. She knew it didn't come out.

"You're going to have to push again."

She shook her head, "No. I can't."

"Yes, you can," Art said.

"No," she cried.

"Come on. Kelly's here (her midwife), I'm here, your friends and family are here, and Art's here helping you. You can do this. It's almost out," Dr. Lavigne said.

She decided to do this one last push for her baby.

"Okay, Belinda. Push!"

She moaned as she pushed with the most pain she's ever had to deal with. She heard one last cry, and she let her head fall back.

"Great job!" The doctor and midwife said.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Lavigne smiled at her. They rushed the baby girl over to where her brothers were laid down, and being cleaned off. Belinda soon fell asleep while Art went out with the others.

* * *

When he got outside everyon jumped up. "Well??" They asked together.

"Three boys and a girl." Art said. "I guess they're all like 7 pounds or something. Very tiny also. Then somethng about lung problems"

"Hows Linda?" Lucille asked.

"Tired but got them all."

"Oh, how adorable," Taylor said. "Names?"

"I don't know. Me and Linda have to talk about it some more."

"When can we see them?" Cornelius asked.

"I don't know, but we can see Belinda."

"Let's let her rest for a bit, and then vwe can visit her," Billie said, knowing how tired Belinda was. Only she had two more then Billie!

After a while the doctors said that they could visit them. Everyone stepped inside and saw the mother, and Art hold them. "Hay guys. I got news to make everyone happy?"

"What's that?" Billie asked holding the twins hands.

"Each kids got their own hair color. Life's gonna be easy with three different color hair boys."

"Sure until they make fun of each other say their is the best." Art said.

"Or have girl vs. boyz." Franny said remembering how her and her brothers always did that. "So what's you name them?" she asked being handed one. "oh this little ones got blond."

"Wait arn't most redheads born blond?" Sabrina asked remembering how Rose always said that she had blond then it turn red.

"Yes. But for some reason this one is born with real red hair." Art said.

"Maybe its not read hair. Maybe its like...flaming red or something." Laszlo said holding the red one. "Yep flaming red hair. Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Who's the blond?" Franny asked handing them to Cornelius. "Please don't say boy and name him Lewis."

"What s that bad?" Cornelius asked in defence holding the small blond.

"Boy." Art said.

"And his name is Ryan Brandon. The flaming red is Ethan Lucas." Bud was holding the black hair one. "Who's this little fella?"

"That is...Art you name him." Belinda said.

"Uh...Jacob Matthew." Art said handing the last one to Gaston and Sabrina. "So then, this is the girl?"

"Yep. Autumn Summer-Emily-Elizabeth. You gotta admit her hair is a autumn color with a small streak of summer Blondie."

After everyone left the room Art and Belinda looked at the kids. "They are so Fragmagucci's" Belinda said.

"Yeah-Wait!? What?" Art looked at her.

"What? The names are better with Fragmagucci."

"Let me think about it." Art said.

* * *

**Art POV:**

Jacob Matthew Fragmagucci

Ryan Brandon Fragmagucci

Ethan Lucas Fragmagucci

Autumn Summer-Emily-Elizabeth Fragmagucci

"Okay I guess. Can you see 'Ricci' as a last name?"

Jacob Matthew Ricci

Ryan Brandon Ricci

Ethan Lucas Ricci

Autumn Summer-Emily-Elizabeth Ricci

* * *

Well how was that? I hope I did good. I got a little help from 'No One But You' my lipshakes (High School Musical story)

So which is better for the 4 kids? Fragmagucci or Ricci?  
Long names or short names?

Well for Autumn is won't matter...it will always be long when being called her middle names! LOL

**What should happen next? I have no idea really. Oh right now its like September. So i can be late September or Early October.**

**But I got a good idea for Brie's 3rd B-day. that's gonna B the chapter after the next (73)**

* * *

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	72. Thriller Night

**Thansk 4 the reivews! keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Chapter 72: Thriller Night

It was dark. Around 8:30pm and the only thing you could hear was crickets, frogs, and a old car driving. The car was running out of gas and it stopped. The only 4 people in the car were Cornelius,Franny, Gaston and Teresa.

"What?" Cornelius asked looking at Franny who crossed her arms. "I didn't know we were running out of gas Franny."

"Well what now?" She asked. Cornelius shrugged and turned behind. "Hay you two got an ide-" as soon as he turned around he stopped and saw the picture. Gaston was holding Teresa as she sat on his lap. One hand holding her waist while the other over her head brushing back her hair.. He was wearing a black collared T-shirt with a red collar. His pants were a dark blue jeans color. Teresa was wearing a black cap sleeve dress with her black sneakers on. She had over her dress Gaston's old high school jacket. To the top left (when one is wearing it) there were the high school letters JWH in yellow. They were both in a deep kiss.

"Hay, this a bad time for me and Franny. But good for you two?" Gaston and Teresa looked at him then quickly got away from each other blushing. "Well then. I guess we walk." Franny said getting out of the sliver convertible car. She had on a red halter dress with her red shoes on. Cornelius had on a green sweater with a longer sleeve white collared shirt on. Then he had on blueish-blackish pants.

As they walked through the woods holding hands a full moon was shineing over them. Cornelius nundged Gaston's shoulder and winked. "Geez Gaston, isn't tonight lovely for a walk in the woods?" Corenlius said loud enought for Franny to hear him. Gaston looked at him with a confused look.

"I mean look at me! I'm walking with the best girl in the world. he had beautiful brown eyes and a nicely done red dress. I could kiss the girl of my dreams when I see her!" Gaston nodded as he threw his arm over Teresa. "Yeah, C-man. It is a lovely night. You know brights up my eyes?" Gaston said loud for Teresa to hear.

"What?"

"A girl with ocean eyes. Or in Titanic words 'Heart of the Ocean' eyes. I mean the way her eyes bright up and everything I believe she is the most beautiful women in the world.When I see her I'll kiss her, and she'll kiss back."

Franny and Teresa smiled and blushed at their husband/boyfriends comment. "Say Teresa."

"Yes Franny?"

"You know what kind of guy I like?" she said that the guys looked at her. Teresa shook her head as a 'no' answer. "My guy is handsome. He has blond grass hair, kinda tall and is my night in shining knight armor. And has nice blue eyes."

Teresa nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's nice. You know what kind of guy gets my heart?"

"No, what kind?"

"A tall, handsome guy. Ever saw Toy Story?"

"Yep."

"Looks like Woody from Toy Story, along with Elvis and Lumire from Beauty and The Beast. He has dark chocolate eyes and pale skin." At that sudden moment Gaston grabbed Teresa's back and moved her to face him. "Hay Cornelius! Loo what found. Its my 'Heart of the Ocean' eye girl. Man shes more beautiful then I saw. This girl here is beautiful, gorgeous. Why this girl here is very attractive and very very very _very_pulchritudinous to my eyes." Teresa blushed as Gaston held her. "Hay Franny! its my Elvis/Woody/Lumiere chocolate eye guy! Man Franny he is one handsome guy."

"OMG! Teresa its my knight in shining armor next to me!" Franny said leaping into Cornelius arms. "Hay Gaston! Its the lovely brown eye girl of my dreams! She even in the red dress and everything!" Of course Gaston and Teresa nodded at them and went back to their kiss.

After everyone finished kissing they made it to the movies. When they sat down the movie started. The movie was getting to the best part of the film. The masked man had a chain saw in his hands. He held it over the women then cut it onto her neck-

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Teresa woke up screaming. She relized that everyone in room was looking at her. She was the only one standing up. She then quickly sat back down and ate the popcorn given to her.

"Wow, random much. Movie didn't start yet and yet your scared!" Gaston said laughing. Teresa gave him glare and didn't look his way. After the three minutes laugh Gaston looked back at her.

"Hay hay hay. I'm sorry T. I tried to get you to wake up by calling 'Teresa' but when my hand touched you 'AHHHHH!!' came from you" Teresa gave him a small smile and watched the movie. Gaston looked at Cornelius with an arm around Franny. He just shrugged at him.

As the movie started it was the same thing from Teresa's dream. Only the boy and girl walked and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

_"Look...I'm not like other guys." Michael said._

_"I know your not Michael. That's what I like about you,."Heather said._

_"No I mean I really am different," Michael said. The moon started to come out from a dark cloud. Michael then started to scream and transform. When Heather saw him transform Michael told her to get away. "Run away get away!"_

_Heather didn't move for a second and watch Michael her new boyfriend turn into a devil like creature. After he did she screamed much loud then before and ran away in the forest. Soon after a minute Michael chased after her. While Heather was running away (in her purple poodle skirt) the monster came close to her. When Heather turned a corner the monster jumped on her. Heather was screaming on the ground._

The people in the theaters were screaming. Someone threw there popcorn behind them. Franny and Teresa were holding on there husband/boyfriend's arm. Still being scared to death. Gaston and Cornelius kept eating the popcorn while smiling at the movie.

"Can we get outta her?" Franny asked.

"Yeah. Scaring me to death."

"Awww! Come on it getting to the best part." Cornelius said. They both turned to Gaston who was facing the other way. "Hay Gaston will you take us home please?" both girl got there brown eye puppy face (or blue eye puppy face) pout on. Gaston herd them just didn't listen. When the girls weren't looking he turned around and screamed at them.

"AHHHHHH!"

"You jerk!" Teresa screamed punching his shoulder. "What it was fun." Gaston said rubbing it.

"Can we please leave?" Franny asked.

"No, were enjoying this." Gaston said eating the popcorn again. After a few more minutes of them holding on their arms again the girl left.

"Well I can't." Teresa said.

"Me either." Franny said. "Excuse us please." As soon as Franny and Teresa left Cornelius and Gaston sighed and shrugged getting up and fallowed them.

Outside the movie plex Teresa and Franny waited outside while the men finished the movie. Franny was looking at a few other movies while Teresa looked at the full moon and bundled herself in the high school jacket again. The guys came out and looked at.

"Its only a movie." Cornelius said.

"Its not funny." Franny said.

"Come on well go home." Gaston said walking away with an arm over Teresa. As they walked past 'Today-Land grave yard' Cornelius and Gaston winked at each other. Suddenly random music played.

* * *

**Cornelius and Gaston:**  
It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

**Cornelius:**  
You hear a door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight

**Cornelius and Gaston:**  
Night creatures call  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

The girls rolled there eyes as the guys locked them in a hug and made them dance a little. After a few moments Gaston and Corenlius forced the girls to dance with them. Something about this worried Teresa and Franny.

**Gaston:  
**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see

That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

**RAP DUDE:**

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
**(mechanical laughter)**

* * *

As they walked on taking the graveyard to get home zombies awake from the ground and come close to them. As Franny and Teresa shook back in fear they turned to Cornelius and Gaston. Who both turned into Zombies!

**(A/N: watch the music video to see the dance after the lyrics part.)**

As the zombies dance to the thriller Teresa and Franny backed up behind a gravestone and ran into a house that was across the street. Once they got inside the zombies go inside and trapped them in a corner. Franny covered her head as a book fell on her. Teresa saw that the book was a book she could use. She opened the book to a page and raed from it:

_Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen meni syr poni osoby harnen'kyy. Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka. _

Soon all the zombies dissapeard leavng only Franny and Teresa. Franny took the book from Teresa hands and looked at it.

"Really? This is you?"

"Well either 50 percent of 1/16th of it." Teresa said. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Gaston and Cornelius with red eyes both holding a weapon. Teresa pushed Franny away and moved in time.

"Get. Back. Here!" the guy yelled. They chased the girl around the house blocking off different ways. Once they made it to the living room the girls sat on the couch and hugged. Both guys stood over them and threw the knife at them.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teresa screamed. Her screamed woke Gaston up quickly.

He turned on the light from his bed where the fell asleep watching a movie. The other t.v was a lunch. A Tiny lunch. He faced Teresa. She was sweaty, she was a little pale, and was crying hard. Gaston pulled her into a tight hug.

"Teresa! Teresa! Teresa, shh. Teresa honey, shh whats the matter? Why are you screaming?" Teresa got out of the hug and felt her body. Top to bottom. She was still in her navy blue shirt and black skirt. Her sneakers and socks were off to the side of the bed.

"Gaston! Did we go on a double date with Franny and Corenlius?"

"Uhhh. Yes. Yes we did tonight. But as soon as we got out of the car you didn't look so good. Cornelius gave me the keys and I brought you back here. You were half awake when we started to watch the movie when you fell asleep on the bed. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep." Teresa gave him a look for a moment.

"You didn't try to kill me and Franny with Cornelius right? You both didn't randomly sing 'Thriller' and at TodayLand graveyard the zombies came out did you?"

"No. I promise you that. Well I sang thriller-"

"AHA!"

"But that's coz we were watching '13 going on 30' and when the song came on I just sang to it. I'm sorry if that scared you." Teresa gave a whew and got up. "What? Now your leaving me alone in the room?"

"Awww! Is Gaston afraid of the dark?" Teresa asked in a baby voice.

"Uh yeah! After that movie with that girl Tom-Tom I'm afraid. I mean ya know what her real name is?"

"Uhh...Alexandra Kyle? The girl who play young Tom-Tom?"

"uh, NO! Tom-Tom's real name: **LUCY!** Lucy Wyman. Lucy ring a bell?"

"The devil's daughter who made me break up with you." After a moment she got back in the bed. "Only doin this coz I hate seeing a scared Gaston, and Lucy should die." Gaston smiled as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Well how was that? Good right? Ehh i know. ROMANTIC ending. I mean really after the whole Lucy experience in Hawaii, I believe Gaston would be afraid of Lucy. And a movie charater named Lucy.**

**Keep Movng forward**

**stay gold**

**ember411.**


	73. Ghost and Demond pts1

Hi People!

Thanks 4 da reviews.

I'm not sure if anyone has seen the t.v show 'A Hunting' but its an AWESOME ghost show! real people with real demons/ghost!

I based this off an epidose called 'Sallies House' and and anotehr episode, I dunno the name but its scared me so much I LOVED IT! Thanks again.

Note: the 4 babies took the last name: **Fragmagucci**

Also Thorn, Luna, and Dusk don't belong to me. They belong to Hanna-Barbara.

And anyone who was never mention in Meet The Robinson...are mine!

* * *

Chapter 73: Ghost and Demons pts 1.

Weeks later (like October 10th) the family went to Disney World in Florida. Because Cornelius won his invention 'The ghost scream' the family took a ride to Florida. As soon as they arrived they waited at the airport.

"Wilbur cheer up cus. You'll find another girl." Laszlo said to a sad Wilbur. "What happened to Ariel?"

"She has Eric. Yeah perfect match for names and all. I want a girl who is funny, has a good sense of humor, and is beautiful. Kinda like Ariel. Then a girl like Frenchy, smart, creepy, thinks I'm cool-"

"And creepy." Laszlo added.

"Yeah what_ever_. And is...special in her own way." Wilbur said wiring this all down.

"I know your gal Wilbur."

"Really Lasz? Who?"

"Easy I see her already."

"Really?" Wilbur looked around trying to find the girl. "Teresa move." Teresa glared at him for a moment. "Please move."

"No no." Laszlo said. Wilbur and Teresa looked at him. "Wilbur your gal is Teresa! HA HA! She thinks your creepy and everything else!" Teresa rolled her eyes with Wilbur and left Laszlo laughing on the floor. Wilbur left a note on his cousin to where the hotel was and they left.

As everyone was riding to Twilight Tower of Terror hotel, a hotel that Disney made in 2014 after the ride was super hit. They made a copy of the hotel and used that as the ride. In the one that was the originally the ride was turned into the hotel. When everyone got there they went inside and looked around.

"Aww this is sweet. Man wish Belinda was here." Art said. Belinda and her four sisters from Italy came over to help with the newborns Fragmagucci while Belinda rested. They were staying for a few more weeks until the family came back.

"Yeah. So vwhat now?" Billie asked placing her bag down on the floor. She saw Nick and Penny walked over to the stairs and go up the first three steps. She ran over quickly and stopped Penny from falling back down. "Vwe totally got mini vwilburs vwith us." she said holding their hands and took them back down.

"I guess we wait and see what happens." Franny said letting the frogs out. Laszlo came flying over them with a angry look. "Alright who's idea was it to leave me at the airport?" Everyone pointed to Wilbur, Sabrina, Carl jr, Carl and Teresa.

"Wilbur and Sabrina I'm gonna get you. Carl and Carl, you'll get water-er-tize-"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"IDK my own word. And Teresa! I never though of this from you!" Teresa shrugged her shoulders and smiled abck at him. At that moment everyone turned to the music playing.

"Is that my teeth?" Bud asked looking around for his teeth. "Or is that my fire proof pants catching on fire?" his pants went of fire and burned to the ground leaving him in his underwear. "Oops must be me again." Everyone went to the music room on the third floor and went inside. There were three girls on stage. They all looked around 13 or 12

The girl near the microphone tunred to the girl on the drums and nodded.

* * *

"Hit it sisters!"

.**Leader:**  
I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
your gonna do what i want you to

mix it up here in my little bowl  
say a few words and you'll lose control

**I'm **a hex girl  
and im gonna put a spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(put a spell on you)

you'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
you'll get dizzy when I make this sign  
you'll wake up in the dead of night  
missing me when im out of sight

**I'm **a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(oh yeah)

with this little cobweb potion  
you'll fall into dark devotion  
if you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction

**I'm a** hex girl  
and I'm gonna put spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
im a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you

we're gonna put a spell on all of you!

* * *

When the girls finished and threw fire crackers on the ground the family clapped at them. The girls looked at them and smiled.

"Wow, you were right Dusk we would have an audience here." The girl at the microphone said. The blond girl on the drums nodded as the girl with auburn hair screamed and jumped off stage. "AHHHH its Cornelius Robinson! OMG I love you man!" she yelled hugging him.

"Uh..thanks?" The girl went back to the stage and hugged the other girls. "I just got hugged by C-man Robinson! I will never forget this!"

"Luna chill." Dusk said. "Look at me and Thorn here. We like him also but we ain't going crazy."

"Lets get a break. Hold on. " Thorn went over to a door and yelled. "Hay Dad! Robinson are here!" She walked over to them and took her fangs out. "Hi there guys. I'm Thorn. Playing in the band for opening night at that new Disney Concert playing next Friday. That's Luna who got hugged and Dusk on the drums."

Thorn had on a red dress that was split on the bottom back/front near the legs. Then her sleeves came to her shoulderblade. She had green eyes and red/black hair. She had on a red bat necklace with red bat earrings.Then she had on black heel shoes with one strap and red on the back. Her skin was the same as Teresa. Really pale and really white.

Luna had on a purple dress . She had auburn hair with black eyes. She had gold hoop earrings with a oval shape necklace with a purple jem in the middle. Then purple fingerless gloves. She had on tall black boots. Her skin was a tan.

Dusk had on a green dress and green eyes.She had a black choker necklace with a green cross that reached down to her stomach. Then had green triangle/rectangle earring's She had on purple army boots. She was pale on the body.

_(A/N: Ever seen Scooby-Doo and the Witchs Ghost? or Legend of the Vampire? They looked like the Hex gilrs in thoese movie)_

"Wow da was good." Frankie said. Thorn nodded. "Thanks we worked hard on it Frankie."

"See ya Thorn. We're leaving." Dusk said leaving with Luna. "Bad dreams sister Thorn."

"Bad dreams sisters." Thorn said leaving. She bumped into Wilbur and laughed. "Sorry Wilbur." she said getting back up and left. She turned back to the family and smiled. "Beware of the ghost in the hotel. They are real." she said closing the doors. The family heard a man laugh from behind them and turned around.

"That Thorn of mine," A man with blonde hair said walking over to them. "She says that ghost are real in this old hotel. Hi I'm Pierre McKnight-"

"Hay Teresa a relative of yours?!" Wilbur asked looking at her. Teresa shook her head. "Nope. Bet you wish somehow right?"

"maybe. Maybe not!" Wilbur said picking up Thorn's earring. "I'm gonna return this." he said leaving the room.

"Well, nice to meet ya'll. As I said I'm Pierre McKnight. Thank you so much for coming to this hotel. No one ever comes here on a count of, as my daughter says 'Ghost are around' which they are not as I can tell you." Pierret said. "I'll bring you to your rooms." He said walking out of the room.

* * *

As he brought them down to the fifth floor there was creaking everywhere and strange noises. When they stopped at three doors Pierre turned around and smiled. "Alright now. We need two people to sleep in these rooms."

"I will!" Sabrina shouted. Pierre nodded and opened the door. "Alright who wants to sleep in this room? Its got a fantastic view of the park!"

"Park sounds like art!" Laszlo shouted said. going in. "Okay Laszlo. Now who wants the room across from him? Got a good view of a beach."

"Beach equal the lades and ladies equal Art!" Art said walking in the room and closed the door. Pierre took the others down to the other rooms. "Well i'm sorry but we are still working from 8am to 10PM to fix the other rooms. So ya'll have to stay in these rooms. Most will share rooms. Any married couples?"

Franny and Corenlius raised their hands along with Fritz and Petunia and Bud and Lucille.

"Alright all eight of you-"

"Eight?" Lucille asked. "There's only 6 of us Pierre."

"What? I though," He turned to where Gaston and Teresa were holding hands. They looked at him then each other. "You folks married?"

"No." They answered.

"Brother and sister?"

"No."

"Cousins?"

"No."

"Uncle and niece? Or Aunt and nephew?" They gave him a 'Does it look that were Uncle and niece? Or Aunt and Nephew'?

"Ok uh-"

"Dating!" they screamed. Pierre nodded and opened a door for Franny and Cornelius. "My bad. I guess that whoever hold hands I think they're married. Never really though of dating. Yet again...me and my wife never dated until we were about 20." he finished opening a door for Fritz and Petunia.

"Aww cute!" Tallulah said walking into a room that pleased her. Everyone soon heard Wilbur come running down a pair of stairs screaming like a three year old girl. "AAAAHHHHHHH!! MOM MOM MOM!! DAD DAD DAD!! HELP ME! AAH ITS AFTER ME!!" Wilbur fell down the remaining 77 steps. He got back up and trembled into his mom's arms. Which wasn't far because Franny ran over as soon as Wilbur started to fall down the steps.

"Wilbur! what happened? Who's after you baby?"

"The creepy ghost! He-he he looks like that scary lady that dropped dad off at the orphanage as a baby-"

"Thanks for saying I'm scary Wilbur." Teresa said crossing her arms. "BOO!" she screamed thorwing her arms in the air.

"No no. Remember that hood? It was like that and then like...remember The Grim Adventure Of Billy and Mandy? Remember how Grim dressed? Its was something like this. Oh man then theree was creepy pilgrim ghost people!" When Wilbur finished they heard a laugh from behind them.

"Uncle Art?! Why are you laughing at me?! I'm scared to death! My skin is white as a sheet!"

"There ain't no ghost. Or ghost that dresses like Grim. Or pilgrim ghost. That was all moi." Wilbur looked at him and gave an angry glare.

"What?! Uncle Art I'm gonna kill you!" Wilbur charged after him but Art backed away and scooted to the left missing Wilbur.

"Nice try Wilbur. See ya'll." Art said leaving. When he left Pierre opened a door for Bud and Lucille. "So Wilbur you want this room? No ghosts or anything." Wilbur sighed and picked up his bag going inside.

* * *

"How bout dis room?" Billie asked. Pierre nodded and gave her the keys for it. "You always need the keys for this room. Not sure why; ya just do." Billie nodded as she walked in holding the twins.

"Carl, Lefty and the pots can sleep in here." Pierre said. Spike and Dimtri shook head as Lefty lifted them. "Uh no thanks. We like to go outside." Dmitri said as Lefty went down the stairs. Pierre shrugged and opened the a door.

"Well this is the-" When he turned to the room he saw that the window was broken on the top and bottom. The bed was un-made. The ceiling above them was half unfinished. And the lamp was broken into many parts.

"Is the worst room ever! I though this room was finished." He turned to another door and opened it. That room was better. "Well...um...this is the only room left. One of ya can sleep here. The other can sleep on the couch-"

"I slept on the couch before. I'll sleep there again-" Teresa said.

"Uh no no, I'll sleep on the couch. You go on the bed."

"No, **I** Teresa go on the couch. **You**, Gaston go on the bed!" Teresa said pushing him in. Gaston turned around and pushed her inside. Teresa got out quickly and pushed him in the room. "Gaston! Go in da room!"

"No Teresa you got in da room!" Gaston said spinning her around to get her in. When Teresa's back was to the door, she spin Gaston to the door. When Gaston was at the door he spin Teresa to the door. After a few minutes Gaston stopped.

"Teresa. Go in the room. I can't stand you sleeping on the couch." He said with a puppy pout eyes.

"Hay back at the house when I can't sleep I go to the couch and fall asleep. I'm really use to a couch."

"You sleep on the couch back home?!"

"Sometimes," she said blushing quickly being embarrassed of what she said. "Like only Monday-Wensday. Thursday I sleep in my bed. Friday and Saturday night I'm on the bedroom." Gaston walked to her and held her hands. He took them both and kissed them both.

"You take the bed. I'll go on the couch." Teresa took her hands away from his and gave him a stern look. "No! I'l go on the couch You'll go on the bed."

"Ya know," Pierre started to speak," You can both sleep in the room then take turns sleeping on the bed. The other can sit on the floor. Or sleep on the bedroom balcony. Ya know the place in front of the window where the curtain are?"

Gaston and Teresa looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. They then played rock,paper,siccors to see who got the bedroom balcony. After three games Teresa won.

"Have fun on the bed." she said walking in. Gaston rolled his eyes and did the 'bla bla bla' with his hands.

"Have fun on the bed." he mocked her voice closing the door. Teresa turned around and rolled her eyes at him, making Gaston to kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**So what do you think of the Hex Girlz? Good right? Anyone saw Sooby-Doo and The Witches Ghost? Or Legend of the Vampire? Or The Vampire strieks back (first 2 are movies; the 3rd is a episode on Whats new Scooby Doo?)**

**QUESTIN MUS BE ANSWERD!" Anything or anyne you wanna see in the story?**

**LOL! Wilbur and Teresa!**

**LOL! Gaston and Teresa have a fight about bed/couch!**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**

****

Thanks for the reviews!

So what do you think of the Hex Girlz? Good right?

LOL! Wilbur and Teresa!

LOL! Gaston and Teresa have a fight about bed/couch!

Keep Moving FOrward

Stay GOld

Ember411.


	74. Ghost and demons pt2: Ghost Hunters

**Thanks 4 the eviews!:**

* * *

Chapter 74: Ghost and demons pt2 **Ghost Hunters!**

When dinner came around everyone sat down and waited. They heard strange noises come to them once in a while but ignored it. When Thorn and Pierre came out they started to serve dinner.

Thorn had roller skates on and started to skate around everyone passing out the napkins. On her way back she passed out the glasses and then turned around to place ice cubes inside. Then her and Pierre placed the turkey on the plates and took a side to pass it out. On their way back they pour water inside the cups, not missing a single drop. When they finished they took a bow.

"Thank you ya'll!" Pierre said sitting down with Thorn.

"(starts laughing) yeah thanks!" Thorn said. "We do something like this every night. Only different creative ways."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked.

"Easy last week when my friends and there family came over my dad and I turned invisible and made them believe that the ghost were serving them."

"HA HA! Nice one!" Sabrina said laughing on the floor. "Now I get why he asked her out Laszlo!"

"I didn't say anything Brie." Laszlo said with a mouth full of turkey. But Sabrina went on laughing. She had her head on the table and was cracking up. Some of her ear was red from laughing. "Dude! stop it! stop it I get it your funny!"

"Sabrina get you head off the table girl!" Petunia yelled at the girl. Sabrina took a moment to get back from laughing space and looked up drying her eyes. "Oh man I'm so sorry. I was listing to a funny joke."

"What was it?" Laszlo asked with food still in mouth.

"OK so a guy came into this hotel. He went to the lady at the front desk and said to her 'Hi you wanna go out with me?' so the lady nodded coz the guy was a hottie. The guy took out a gun from his jacket pocket and shot her in the head! Then he said 'Good how about now?' then shot himself!"

Everyone stared at her for a moment and looked at her like sho gone crazy. "I don't get it." Pierre said. Thorn and Wilbur started to laugh at the joke.

"OK OK now I get it!" they shouted. "The guy and her WENT OUT. But the guy shot her so they could GO OUT!" Wilbur shouted. "Nice joke you made up Brie"

"I didn't make it up. Laszlo told me."

"Did I really? I don't remember." Laszlo said swallowing the food. "But ya know I thought a little while ago."

"What?" Tallulah asked.

"I though someone was calling my name. I was in the bathroom and it sounded like it ame from the closet. I went to see who it was I saw nothing-"

"Oh no Laszlo." Thorn said in a singing voice, "You saw someone alright. A ghost or demond maybe."

"Thorn how many times must I tell you! There ain't no such thing as ghost or demons in this hotel." Pierre said. "The only ghost in this hotel are the ones who died but then in the year 2023 the ghost went away."

"Well yes know that but there are otter ghost in this hotel dad and you know it." Thorn said drinking water. "My final words is this: Ghost are alive in this hotel. So are demons. Leave and save yourself." with that she sat down and finished her food quickly. he took the plate away and went into the kitchen.

Everyone looked around for a few moments then they went on with their dinner.

* * *

**Basement:**

When Dinner ended Cornelius and Carl went downstairs into the basement and looked around. Once they found the invention they went over to test it.

"Okay so how to we test it?" Carl asked.

"We go to 'Walt Disney Hotel' based on why Pierre told us. It is seemed to be watched over by Walt Disney. Well this invention will help us."

"Oh. Very nice. So I don't mean to be rude or personal but what got you into making this?" Carl asked helping to put it on the table. "Well when Teresa came back from the past we sat on the couch and started to talk-well _she_ started to talk about the past and River. Only thing I did was ask questions and tell her that I almost tapped her, thinking she my mother."

Carl nodded then his eyes went off and fell on the floor. Cornelius looked at him and saw that his switch was turned off. He flipped it back to on and Carl started up again. "Who turned me off?"

"Don't know. Maybe a strong wind or something." After a moment they saw a white flash go across the room. Then they saw something like a shadow. "Ha ha I see my own shadow!" Cornelius said.

"Yeah and my eye-lights made the white flash." Carl said. Then the white flash came back again. The hight was about the same high of a seven year old. It stayed for a moment then fadded away. They heard a small giggle come by quick.

"How did Sabrina do that?" Cornelius asked Carl who shrugged. Then they got hit in the back of the heads and fell on the floor.

* * *

**Living Room:**

In the living room Wilbur, Thorn and Art were watching t.v. They heard foot steps walk around them, but the family was all over the place so it must of been one of them.

"Hay Thorn are ghost real in this place?" Art asked.

"Yep. I never seen a full body of one, but I seen shadows of them."

"Ever saw 'Ghost Hunters' or 'A Haunting' ?"

"Yep. Sure have." Thorn said then they heard a baby scream from where Art was sitting. Art got up quickly and looked around. They saw nothing and the baby screamed stopped. After a few moments Art sat back down. "That was creepy."

"Art! Help me with something real quick please!" Teresa called. "NO NO! Art I've got it AHH!H" yelled Gaston. "Art are you a slow sloth help me and Teresa here!"

Art rolled his eyes and left the room. Only Wilbur and Thorn were in the room. A kid with shaggy hair came into the rom and jumped on Thorns lap.

"Hi Thorn! Looks who's here! Shaggy Parr is here!" Thorn rolled her eyes and dropped him on the ground. "I ain't dating you again Shaggy. I'm not interest in you." She said. Shaggy sighed and left the hotel.

"Ugh. I only had two boyfriends in life. Shaggy I dumped because he wants to use my Eco-Goth powers for evil-"

"Woah woah woah. Eco goth?" Wilbur asked. Thorn nodded. "Yep. I'm 1/16th on my motehr's side. But she's visiting my grandparents in Scotland for a few weeks so I have to help watch the hotel. Anyways the other was Jimmy Ryland. I dumped him because he forced me to play '7 minutes in heaven' with him. As soon as we got in the closet I slapped him in the face and I swear-"

"Wait is your mom Scottish?"

"Why yes she is."

"Is that why you have a scottish accent when you say 'Ghost', 'Demonds' and 'Dad'"?

"Yep. That's why all the time. My accent is very strong at those words then ever before. So my life with two boyfriends haven't been good at all."

"Did you kiss one of them before?"

"Nope. I didn't have a first kiss with them before." Thorn said. They then heard another scream from a baby. After what seemed to be three minutes of screaming Thorn went on.

"There about 4,000,000,000 death in this house. Only 3,999,999,983 are evil. Leaving only 17 or 16 the good ones. Then the demands are all evil..." She paused looking around the room with only her eyes. "Wilbur your my friend. When I come back after a few days or whenever, tell me everything thats been going. K?"

"Sure." Wilbur said shaking her hand in agreement. Thorn smiled and picked up her bag. She went over to a telephone and dialed 3838. "Dad I'm leaving now. I'll be back in a few days or so. Bye." Thorn said leaving. After she left Wilbur smiled and switched t.v channels.

"Nothing. nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Argg stupid hotel got nothing on. Lets see whats on in the place were in." Wilbur changed the channel to 24 which warsDisney Channel (A/n: That's the same channel as me o yeah) When it came on the movie playing was 'Halloween Town'.

As he watched the t.v show he saw something in the mirror on the right of the t.v. It was his Uncle Art, Uncle Gaston, and Uncle Fritz. They were dressed different as if there was a party that they were going too. They all looked at him with a smile and waved.

"Hi guys whats-" Wilbur turned around but saw no one in the room. he turned back to the mirror and still saw them smiling at him. Wilbur blinked a few times and looked back. He saw no one behind him. When he turned back to the mirror he saw nothing. "Must be my imagination." Wilbur said turning back to t.v. Then he heard three guys laugh.

* * *

**Music Room:**

Frankie, the frogs, Franny and Billie were in the music room relaxtion as the frogs sang.

Round round get around  
I get around  
Yeah  
Get around round round I get around  
I get around  
Get around round round I get around  
From town to town  
Get around round round I get around  
I'm a real cool head  
Get around round round I get around  
I'm makin real good bread

I'm gettin bugged driving up and down the same old strip  
I gotta finda new place where the kids are hip

My buddies and me are getting real well known  
Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone

I get around  
Get around round round I get around  
From town to town  
Get around round round I get around  
Im a real cool head  
Get around round round I get around  
Im makin real good bread  
Get around round round I get around  
I get around  
Round  
Get around round round oooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo

We always take my car cause its never been beat  
And weve never missed yet with the girls we meet

None of the guys go steady cause it wouldnt be right  
To leave their best girl home now on saturday night

I get around  
Get around round round I get around  
From town to town  
Get around round round I get around  
I'm a real cool head  
Get around round round I get around  
I'm makin real good bread  
Get around round round I get around  
I get around  
Round  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Round round get around  
I get around  
Yeah  
Get around round round I get around  
Get around round round I get around  
Wah wa ooo  
Get around round round I get around  
Oooo ooo ooo  
Get around round round I get around  
Ahh ooo ooo  
Get around round round I get around  
Ahh ooo ooo  
Get around round round I get around  
Ahh ooo ooo

When the song finished the frogs took a five minute break. Franny sat down with Nick on her lap as Billie held Penny on her lap. "Great job Franny." Billie said.

"Thanks. You know I think I might put them in the disney concert this Friday. What do you say boys?" Franny asked.

"Sounds great Franny!" The frogs said. After they they heard a scream. A baby scream, but the twins were awake and were actually about to cry from the loud noise. After the cry stopped Billie handed Franny a blue pacifier. They put the pacifier in the babys mouth and the twins started to calm down. Both females smiled as they turned around and saw two children look at them.

"Hi Corenlius. Hi Tallulah." Corenlius and Tallulah looked at them for a moment and looked back and waved. Corenlius was dressed in a tux while Tallulah was wearing a yellow dress with a yellow flower in her hair. They walked over to them and held there hands out.

"May I please hold the baby in your arms?" Tallulah asked. Franny nodded and hand Nick to her.

"Honey I though you were in the basement with Carl fixing up your invention." Cornelius shook his head as he held Penny and rocked her. Both Tallulah and Cornelius rock the twins to sleep. Once they fell asleep they handed them back and walked away. They looked back and smiled before going into the wall.

Franny and Billie and the frogs looked over for a moment and blinked. Thinking of what they just saw.

* * *

**Third floor entertainment room:**

Art, Tallulah, Laszlo, Gaston and Teresa were in the entertainment room relaxing and talking among them self.

"Dude, kinda creppy that Sabrina was laughing her head off at dinner." laszlo said remembering hw she said Laszlo told a joke; but his mouth was full. "I mean I sat across from her how can I tell a joke about Tallulah's clothes and life if I'm not next to her."

"Yeah-HAY!" Tallulah grabbed a pillow and slammed her brothers head with it. Laszlo smiled and grabbed another pillow. "HA HA sister you can no win 'Pillow-Fight-Battle number 34! I won the last 30 and you only won 3 times. I will win the time!"

As they chased around the room with a pillow Art and Gaston and Teresa sat still in a circle. Teresa put her head on Gaston's shoulder as they rested.

"So who's sleeping where in the room tonight?"

"I'm on the bed tonight." Gaston said. Teresa gave a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah. I'm on the bedroom indoor alcove balcony."

"Nice." Art said as they heard a scream. It was a female scream. Then a baby scream. Both yelling and crying like crazy. The guys knew that Teresa wasn't screaming they turned to Tallulah and saw that she was covering her ears with Laszlo. After a few moments and everything the screams stopped. Everything was quite in the room.

"Wow, that was crazy." Tallulah said walking back over.

"Yeah totally was." Gaston said getting up. Next thing that happened the room was shaking and the papers in the room started to fly around. There's were white flashes around the room and everything.

Franny and Billie went under the table holding onto the twins.

Wilbur was in the kitchen with his grandparents and his Uncle Fritz and Aunt Petunia. They used their heads to cover from anything falling, which were plates and cook books.

In the basement the invention was beeping like crazy as Cornelius and Carl hugged each other and cover their heads from the falling books and boxes above them.

Sabrina was in her room with Carl Jr.. When the winds started to pick up and everything was shaking she put Carl Jr in her pocket and ran under the table shaking in fear.

After a few moments of high winds, opening and closing doors and the windows going up and down and opening and closing. And the curtains on the windows opened and closed every seconds of this breath taking thriller nightmare.

When everything stopped. everyone got up and looked around the room they were in. After a moment they ran out and went down (or came up) into the living room.

"Anyone else feel that earthquake?" Franny asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok ok then. Wh-what no-no-now?" she trembled her words out.

"Ok ok. I suggest that we all stay with each other for a while and relax." Bud said.Everyone nodded and agreed. They all sat on the couch. No one told their story of seeing a ghost that looked familiar to someone or other things.

* * *

**Yeah I finished! So who were you scard for the most?**

**IDK about you but I was pretty scared with Wilbur's**

**Wilbur: I was not scared!**

**Me: Sure.**

**Keep moving forward**

**stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	75. Ghost and demons pt3: When Demons attack

**Thanks for reviews! I got more ideas form 'A Haunting' I hope I ain't scarng anyone!

* * *

**

Chapter 75: Ghost and demons pt3: When Demons attack.

The next day everyone was calmed down the the previous night. Although most of them were scared still they just had to ignore everything that happened.

In the morning at breakfast Sabrina,Tallulah, Franny, Teresa, Billie and Lucille were al white as as sheet (or more white then usually) and there hands trembled over the dinner table.

"Where's Thorn?" Bud asked grabbing his teeth.

"Went Disney Hotel. Its where they hold the concert this week, but the people who are in the concert they have to go there for the week. You know practice's and stuff." Pierre said setting the bottle of milk down for the twins. Then taking his own seat. "My my, you girls look like you seen a ghost or something."

The girls all shook in fear and didn't move or anything. Tallulah was biting her nails. Billie was holding a spoon up for the twins, but her hand was shaking so much the food was spilling. "I'll do that Billie." Carl said aking the spoons and feeding the kids.

Franny was drumming her fingers on the table waiting as if she just heard something and is waiting for more information. Lucille was doing the same. Teresa was shaking so much you could see her whole body vibrated. Sabrina was also vibrating, and she didn't eat. And it was her favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes.

"Well you must of all had bad nightmares last night. Corenlius your sleeping on your food!"

"Huh what?" Cornelius asked sitting up. He looked around and fixed his glasses. "What sorry." He said then noticing that the females (except Petunia) were all pale and white. "You all feeling alright?"

The girls nodded and ate breakfast. Once the family finished they walked into different parts of the house.

When Cornelius and Franny to the elevator they rode up to the 11th floor then the elevator stopped and opened up. "I pressed number 3. Guess not." He said pressing three and went back down. As the rode down they had a weirid feeling that someone was with them. The elevator stopped and they ran into the others head.

"oww. Sorry." they said getting back up. Cornelus saw the walls of the eleavator and opened his jaw. Franny looked at the wall also and leaped into her husbands arms. In blood, yes not red paint or ketchup or whatever. in REAL blood there was a spider web and inside the spider web is showed a sword doing through the letter 'B' after a few moments it drip to the floor and vanished away.

"Did-did you see that?!" Franny asked getting off the elevator.

"Yes. Maybe that jump in our heads made us think we saw that.." Cornelius was saying but his voice went off of what they both saw. After they changed out of their night clothes they met the rest of the family downstairs. When they got there Sabrina was cracking up again.

"Oh gosh! stop it! I'm gonna die by laughing!" she screamed as her face turned blue.

"Did Laszlo tell another joke?" they asked in a union.

"I never told her a joke. She came in here and started to crack up!" Laszlo said in defence. "Brie laugh at my jokes when_** I**_ tell a joke!"

"No its not you Laszlo, its another Laszlo!" she said laughing again.

"This joke was funny! Ok ok. There are these two girls playing a game. A dad, doctor, and mother come in. The dad asked the doctor 'Doctor what is wrong with my daughters?' the doctor walked over and examined the girls up close as they kept playing the game. The doctor looked back at the parents and replayed 'The girls are playing a game that I toughed them when I saw them the other day' he said getting inside the circle of the the girls. So then the mom said 'What game is that doctor?' the Doctor smiled and yelled "RING AROUND THE ROSY!' so then one girl is singing it in United states version while the other sings the United Kingdom version!" with that Sabrina cracked up on the floor again.

After a few moments of laughing she slowed her laughs down and was breathing again. "Hay Brie, you know what that song is suppose to mean really?" Gaston asked picking her up to the couch.

"Yep."

"What does 'Ring around the rosy' mean?"

"One of the first visible signs of infection were red rings surrounding a rosy bump, all over the body.

"A pocket full of posy?"

"To keep the air smell nice. And also deal with death smell."

"Ashes, ashes"

"In the terminal phases of the disease, victims would be hemorrhaging internally, sometimes triggering sneezing as it irritated the breathing passages. "Ashes" is a child's approximation of a paroxysm of sneezing. In this weakened state, a victim could, and often did, sneeze their lungs out. Messy.  
And also when the death happens, they burn the body to ashes."

"We all fall down."

"People die from death." She ened with a smile. After a few moments she stopped. "What? That real or something? I though it was something The Joker told me."

"Who's the joker?" Petunia asked.

"Uh the nickname for the ghost who's name is Laszlo. Have to call him that so I don't mistake him as my cuesin Laszlo." Sabrina said getting off the couch and left the room. After a few minutes Gaston grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. "My child is obsessed with death."

"Shes not obsessed with death Gaston. She's just...hearing things that...she hasn't...learned yet." Lucille said tryng to find the right words. Gaston shook his head in the pillow and said something.

"What did he say?" Carl asked. Teresa leaned in to the pillow and heard him say it again. "He already told Sabrina about the black plague. Where the song came from I guess."

"Hiya folks! Anyone wanna see the ball room upstairs? That's where the party was held. Then later we can do to disney and check out some rides." Pierre said. Everyone nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Back up stairs**as Art got ready he heard a child laugh and looked at the door. "Sabrina that you laughing?" after a moment he got no response and fixed his collar. he then heard another laugh, but is was more manly and evil. Art turned around and froze. There he saw a creature like no other. it was the body of a horse, but the chest was a man chest. Then the head was like a cartoon devil head, but its sharp fangs swept out from under the top of its mouth. Blood came dripping down the mouth and its eyes were narrow and all black. Only the pupils were a Small dot of red. Its breath was heavy and breathing hardly.

"What the?" Art started. The creature came running after Art.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Art screamed and fell back on the bed screaming still. After a few moments everything was quite and Art got off the bed. His face was sweating and his breathes were deep. He looked around frantically. He grabbed his boots and ran out of the room slamming the door.

**In** Fritz and Petunia room they were just finishing brushing their teeth. When they walked out the saw a shadow on the wall. Very odd shape it was. They then saw it come towards them. "What do you want Wilbur?" Petunia asked.

"Too small to be Wilbur." Fritz pointed out.

"Sabrina how did you get tall?"

"Much to tall for Sabrina to get taller. Maybe someone else." Fritz said as the shadow came forward to them. It was only Billie. "Oh gee Billie it was only you."

"I want you soul." Billie said. This was not Billie Robinson. Billie had a Hungery accent and no matter what word it was, she always had a 'V' before the 'W'. Then her voice was kinda hip-hop like. This girl who looked like Billie was:

**A:** More manly voice  
**B:** At age 16.  
**C:** sounded evil  
and **D:** Why in the world would Billie want Fritz soul? Or Petunia?

"Give me your soul right now." Petunia slapped Billie on the ground. After a second Billie got up. "Vwhat? vwhy am I in your room?"

"You wanted our souls!"

"I did? really? vwhen?" Billie asked. Fritz grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the shadow behind her. They all looked at it. The shadow was holding up a knife and jammed it in the wall. It then pointed up six fingers. Each finger held up a smoky dust of Nick, Penny, Wilbur, Tallulah, Sabrina and Laszlo. It then took a knife out and gut off the heads of each child. It then ran after the three adults.

"AAHHAHHH!!" Everyone screamed. Right ran it came to them it passed them and went into the wall. With no second to last the adults ran out of the room.

**In **Laszlo's room Wilbur and him were checking out the closet. "I don't know Laszlo. You sure you saw something come in here?" Wilbur asked.

"I sure did. It was scary looking." Laszlo said. They saw something at the window fly by real fast. Tallulah came in with hands on her hip. "Wilbur! Your mother told me you had my brush! Where is it?"

"SHH!" the boys shouted going to the window. Tallulah fallowed close behind wondering what was going on. As they approached the window they all shook. "I'm scared I'm leaving." Tallulah said leaving.

When Wilbur opened the window curtain they saw nothing. Laszlo and Wilbur stuck there heads out and looked around. "I see nothing other then the sun and all." Laszlo said as they went back in and turned around.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" They turned around and saw a shadow from teh door way. it was a women in a black dress come over to them. "Laszlo did you loose this?" Teresa asked.

"Oh-oh thanks Teresa." said taking his paint gun back. "No problem." she said with a smile. She then walked through a wall. "Wilbur?"

"Laszlo did you See what I just see?" Then Wilbur heard a breath right into his ear. Wilbur turned around and saw nothing. Laszlo press a button thinking someone was invisible. When the pink paint got on the invisible thing it was creepy and scary looking. It looked at them and with its horn, not ears, real horn you can see smoke coming out. It grabbed the boys neck and started to choke them.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" the boys said grasphing for breath. After a few seconds they were dropped to the floor. They all scrambled out of the bathroom and room.

**In** Tallulah's room she was finishing brushing her hair in the mirror. She then heard in a ghost name "Tallulah." she turned around but saw no one. When she turned around she saw someone. It looked like Uncle Gaston, but the skin was blue his hair was down and sorta messy and he dressed like a hood. Then he smiled at her in a greedy way and waved.

"Uncle Gas-" Tallulah turned around but saw nothing. She turned to the mirror and saw nothing. She quickly shook her head and put hair hair in a low ponytail. When she heard her name again it came from the closet. She walked over slowly in her mini-jean shorts and her green shirt. When she opened the door she saw nothing. She turned around and saw the blue skin guy again.

Tallulah just rolled her eyes at him"What the heck is going on here?" she shook her head and walked over to the bed picking up her bag. When she sat down and searched her bag for a camera she notice that the blue skin Uncle Gaston guy was gone.

"Ugg crazy morning, crazy night." she said. She searched her bag and heard a breathe right in her ear. She turned to her right and saw nothing. it was a cold feeling and she got up the closet. When she got over and looked inside the closet she saw nothing. When she turned around she froze.

There in front of her was a floating head with no body! The hair was Blondie and messy all the way down. The face was gray and Stone as a rock. The teeth were made of white stone rocks. The eyes were all black and it showed an angry expression. After a moment Tallulah was about to scream when it grabbed her, with no hands, and made her yell and cry.

"Memento mori! Memento mori! Memento mori! Memento mori!" Tallulah said forcing to speak Latin. When she was dropped to the ground she ran over to her bed, grabbed her bag and ran out crying.

* * *

Back down stairs everyone was shaking. When Wilbur and Laszlo came down screaming.

"Mom! Mom mom!" Wilbur screamed as he held onto his mom. "Mom we just saw Teresa walk into a wall then we saw someone else and he...or...she...it-it-it-it"

"It started to choke us to the ground and everything!" Laszlo finished.

"I was never upstairs." Teresa said.

"Aww man I had the same thing...only with a horse/devil/man thing!" Art screamed.

"Yeah same here. Only it wanted to kill the kids!" Billie screamed. Tallulah came running down the stairs, fell and trembled and got up hugging her parents. "Moo-oom!" she yelled. Her parents looked at her face that was puffy, red and went on crying.

"What happened?" Petunia asked.

"I I I was in my-my-my then i turned around and saw this...creepy ghost ddue that looked like Uncle Gaston-"

"I was down here." Gaston said.

"-Then I went to the closet and like heard my name...then I turned around saw the same guy that I did before...I went to my bed and he vanished so i got my bag and heard my name be called by the closet. So I went over and head something my ear...and then I turned around and saw a floating head! It was scary looking and everything." she cried on.

"Ok this place is crazy!" Carl said standing up.

"Then the head thing started to choke me and made me say something latin-Ma! I dunno Latin!"

"What did you say?" Franny asked. Tallulah paused for a moment to get her tears out.

"Something like 'Memento mori'" Suddenly Franny, Art, and Gaston's jaws went down and eyes opend. The ran over and hugged her. "What in the world does 'Memento mori!'mean?"

"It means...well..." Franny tired to say it.

"Uh...well...uh...Gaston said.

"It means 'Remember you will die'" Art said. Tallulah broke out of the hug and screamed louder.

"I'm going to die!!" the three adults hugged her again.

"No, no one will die in this place." Art said. "OK Ok I think we need to stay in a different place for a while. Pierre is that alright?"

"Sure. I won't charge you for that." he said leaving the room. After a few moments of crying and being scared they all heard a bloody scream come close to them. When they looked over at the stairs they saw Sabrina on the grounde face flat. Gaston jumped off the couch and ran over to her.

"Sabrina?! Sabrina!?" he asked shaking her a little. She managed to open her eyes a little and looked up.

"Dad?" she asked as Gaston smiled. He then lifted her up and the family went upstiars to grab a bag and leave the hotel.

* * *

**Well how was that? .So..please tell me what you think so far. I know scary. i got the **Memento mori! **part from Series of Unfortunate events**

**thanks 4 da reviews!**

**Keep Moving forward**

**stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	76. Ghost and demonds pt4: Learning from the

**Thanks for reviews!**

**NOTE: Thorn in the start with the band have on the same outfits from What's new Scooby-Doo? 'The Vampire Strikes back'. Same with the hair color.**

**Also I took Mrs.White from the game Clue!**

**LOL**

* * *

Chapter 76: Ghost and demons pt4: Learning from the past

Over the next few days the family stayed in the Walt Disney hotel. When they went to the concert they heard the music play. When Thorn and her band came on the lights turned off. When they turned back on all three were in a vampire wedding dress and her hair was all black.

Whats new scooby doo?  
we're coming after you  
you're gonna solve that mystery  
i see you scooby doo  
the trail leads back to you  
whats new scooby doo?

Whats new scooby doo?  
we're gonna follow you  
you're gonna solve that mystery  
we see you scooby doo  
we're coming after you  
whats new scooby doo?

Don't look back, you may  
find another clue  
The scooby snacks, will  
be waiting here for you

Whats new scooby doo?  
we're coming after you  
you're gonna solve that mystery  
i see you scooby doo  
the trail leads back to you  
whats new scooby doo?

na na na na na  
na na na na na  
na na na na na na na  
na na na na na  
na na na na na  
Whats new scooby doo?!

When the concert was over the band came in second. In a few weeks they would play in Canada.

When Thorn and her friends said by she went over to the family. "Hiya ya'll! Let's head back to tower of terror!" she said grabbing Wilbur arm and ran. Wilbur pulled away from her. "Sorry we can't Thorn. Crazy ghost and other things been going on there." The family nodded in agreement.

"Really? Wow that's neat. So tell me what happened." she said as they all sat down in a circle. The guys except Bud and Nick pulled their shirts off and showed the big three marks on their back. Thorn looked at them all and nodded. "How did you get these?"

"We went back to the hotel to see if it was safe. Once we got inside and looked around we heard strange noises, a devil like creature. So we ran out and then we got scratched!" Art said.

Thorn nodded as the storys went on. "Anything else. Sabrina any more jokes?"

"Nope. Just going back there to check up on things. Although I saw myself, but it wasn't myself."

"You saw yourself, but wasn't yourself?" Thorn asked as Sabrina nodded.

"When we went back there," Franny and Teresa started. "We saw Gaston, but he was dressed as if we was going to a party."

"He came over to us and kissed out cheeks. Then he took a bow to Teresa and she spaced out, both starting to dance the waltz." Franny said. Teresa looked back at her.

"Really? I did? YOu didn't tell me that." Teresa said. "Then I saw Billie, but she looked like she was 15 or 16. She smiled and waved then took the door handled and left. I ran into the room but saw nothing. And that was the only door. And who would fall three story's and not get hurt?"

"When TT and I went back we stayed together and went into my bathroom. We didn't see anything, but we couldn't stay in the room. We had to leave as soon as it got extremely cold." Laszlo said as Tallulah went on.

"Yeah, we went into my room after. As soon as we walked in we saw the blue skin Uncle Gaston-"

"Did you ask what his name is?" Gaston asked.

"uh...we didn't hear a name. But I though I heard Oliver." Laszlo said. "he came over and held up against the wall."

"He gave me a creepy smile and a evil laugh or something." Tallulah said. "AHHHH!! then we saw the floating head!"

"Yeah Oliver dropped us on the ground and walked in the walls. We saw the floating head and it choked us. making us say 'Memento mori!' at least 56 times!"

"When I went back," Corenlus said. "I went to get my invention. When I got down there I saw a floating head, the devil/horse/human guy, a bunch of dead pilgrims or whatever they were two ghost. A tall women and a short girl!"

As the storeys went on Thorn though of what she was old. "I believe like what I told Wilbur a while before I left, that there are 16 or17 nice ghosts and the rest evil. Then many demons are around us. I believe that the hotel is full of real-"

"Ghost!" Nick and Penny shouted at the same time and laughed. Thorn nodded as she stood up. "Look when I we get back to the hotel so I can get my stuff, If anything happens I'll check it out. But if something happens and I'm not here, let it be and I'll check it out."

"But were leaving in a few weeks." Lucille said.

"Then leave me a note of what happened. I'll check it out." She said as they all left.

* * *

**Hollywood Hotel:**

When the family got back to the hotel they stayed outside. Not knowing what would happen or what they would see. After four hours Thorn came back out. "Well I din't see anything. But if you need me, call me. Bye ya'll. Oh yeah Wilbur." Thorn reached into her sleeve dress (same as in Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire) and pulled out a piece of paper. "Heres the my screen-name Wilbur. Bite ya'll later." she said leaving.

"Finally. Now i got a total amount of 695 Friends." he said walking back in with the family. When they got inside everyone stopped and looked at the lobby desk. There they saw what Cornelius and Carl and other people saw.

It was a young girl about age 7 in a white Victorian dress. Kinds like a child's Satin/Lace gown. She had on white socks with pink small heel shoes. her hair was down in a curly wavy way. Then she had a white silk ribbon tied in the back of the dress and up in her hair. She smiled sweetly and skipped around the room. Soon other ghost joined them.

The family saw people who looked like them. Cornelius in a black tux. Billie in a pink dress with ruffle on the bottom. A skinny Joe standing next to her in a tux with a dark blue bow. Art in a black tux. Wilbur, Laszlo, Fritz, Gaston and a younger Bud all had a black tux on. Then some adult with red hair, dark green eyes, and sun kiss freckles came out in a working uniform. Then young boys came running out chasing each other

A younger Lucille had on a Edwardian gown with blue and white embroidery dress. Tallulah had on the yellow dress with a yellow flower in her hair. Her hair was down and curled at the end. They saw Franny in a yellow Victorian dress. Then they saw Teresa in the black dress and a 'Heart of the Ocean' color ribbon in her hair. The out on the other table they saw Oliver looking at Tallulah with a smile.

"AHHH! its Oliver!"

"Everybody run away!" Carl screamed.

All the ghost waved at them but the family ran away. "Run there gonna get us" screamed Fritz.

"What about are bags?!" Petunia yelled.

"We'll get them later. but right now...**RUN!"**Cornelius yelled. Once the family got out of the room the ghost all shrugged and left. Soon Oliver came running over and hugged Teresa, who simply punched him and went away.

The little girl in the Victorian dress stayed and smile. On the other side of the room the only person who stayed was Sabrina. And of course Carl Jr. Sabrina walked over to the girl and stuck her hand out.

"Hello. I'm Sabrina." the girl smiled and made a curtsy. She then whispered into Sabrina's ear her name. "Sallie?"

Sallie nodded. "Groovy! Wanna hang-out?" Sallie nodded and took Sabrina's hand. All three of them walked into a wall, and Sabrina didn't get hurt. They soon came into a room full of books.

"Wow. This is great." Sabrina said. Sallie tugged her hair and pointed to a picture. The girl had green eyes and dark dark brown hair. "Is that you Sallie?"

Sallie nodded and took a book. She only said a few words. "The ghost you saw downstair near the desk and Oliver arin't evil." Sabrina looked confused as she opened a book.

* * *

Back with the family they all ran to a beach far away from the hotel. After they took a breath and everyone sat down in the sand and relaxed. Gaston turned his head every way. "Where's Sabrina?" he asked. Everyone got up and looked around. They all looked at one another and ran back to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel they saw Sabrina and the girl at the desk both spinning each other and enjoy the music from up stairs.

"Brie! Evil ghost girl!" Gaston shouted.

"What?" Sabrina asked as her and Sallie stopped and face them. "Sallie isn't evil, or the ghost people that we saw early at the desk. Or Oliver." she said. She then had an idea. "Wait I'll grab the memory scanner upstairs!" she said going to the stairs. Sallie watched her go up, then made a scared look. She moved herself to the top of the stairs and punched a demon that was waiting for Sabrina. When the girls got down the went into the living room. Sabrina hooked up a wire to the t.v and sat down on the couch.

"Brie, if were going to watch Sallie's memory we need her, no you." Billie said. Sallie nodded as she moved herself to Sabrina. She then walked backwards to Sabrina's body and went inside. A white flash happened quickly. When it stopped Sabrina's body sat down and placed the heap hones on her head. Everyone turned to the t.v

* * *

_In the Past: HollyWood Hotel_

They see a living Sallie walking down the stairs towards the lobby. Along the way she See's the living Robinson's walking to a dining room. They were all dressed up for a party that night. Sallie was wearing her white Victorian dress. Kinds like a child's Satin/Lace gown. She had on white socks with pink small heel shoes. her hair was down in a messy tangles way. Then she had a white silk ribbon tied in the back of the dress and. She saw that Cornelius was in a black tux. Billie in a pink dress with ruffle on the bottom. Joe standing next to her in a tux with a dark blue bow. Art in a black tux. Wilbur, Laszlo, Fritz, Gaston and younger Bud all had a black tux on. Then some adult with red hair, dark green eyes, and sun kiss freckles came out in a working uniform. Then young boys came running out chasing each other

Lucille had on a Edwardian gown with blue and white embroidery dress. Tallulah had on the yellow dress with a yellow flower in her hair. Her hair was down and curled at the end. They saw Franny in a yellow Victorian dress. Then they saw Teresa in the black dress and a 'Heart of the Ocean' color ribbon in her hair.

"Party party party!" Laszlo shouted lifting up Sallie.

"So Silly-Sallie? Can you ask your dad, the owner of the hotel have a Joke Night. Coz I got a good one!" Sallie looked at him and smiled waiting for a joke.

"Ok, so this doctor came inside the hotle a few hours ago and asked me 'Excuse me young man, I'm looking for something can you help?' and I was like 'Sure! What do you need help with?' the guy said to me 'I need a drink.' so I said 'Well I got some punches, you want one?' the guy then nodded and I punched his eyes! 'There's your Punch!' I yelled!" Sallie and him cracked up on the floor.

"What that-AHHH!" Teresa yelled as Gaston lifted her up. "What's new my love?" he asked in his American/Italian accent.

"Nothing much really." Teresa said in her England accent. "Put me down, can't you see I'm carrying my little girl Felicity?" She said being set down as she rocked the baby back and forth.

"Your boyfriend left you when you were only about a month, and then during month eight we became with each other and yet I can't hold you in the air. Fine I'll leave you alone." He said walking away. Teresa rolled her eyes as she fallowe him. Franny came walking into the room hauling Cornelius's arm.

"Hurry up! We'll be late for dinner!" Franny said in her American-Italian accent.

"Aw honey. I'm not even hungry!" Cornelius said. he then grabbed a red head teen boy with green eyes and sun kiss freckls. "Carl and have to do something. We have to fix the phone!"

"No we don't-" Carl started to say put Cornelius covered his mouth. "Yes. We. Do." Cornelius said as they started to leave.

"Cornelius Robinson! You come here right now and eat dinner. I never see you anymore!" Franny yelled pulling inside the room. Carl stood there with Sallie and Laszlo.

"Thank god I'm not there child." Sallie said with her strong Irish accent. "But I wish I part of dee family. Yu all have so mush fun." She said pronouseing her words very different.

"Yeah. Well chit-chat later Sallie." Laszlo said going away with Carl. Soon two boys at age 11 came running in.

"Spike! Dmitri! Get back here ye two!" Lucille yelled chasing after them. Sallie hid them under a table cloth and left. She ran into Billie.

"Hi there Billie!"

"Hay Sallie. Abby! Eric! Don't go outside!" the 16 year old girl ran after the two year old children going out the door. Lucky Art cough them before they got out.

"What are you going Lad and Lassie?" Art asked picking them up and handed them back to Billie. "There ye go Billie. These two are walking like everywhere."

"Yeah your telling me Art." Billie said walking away. Sallie saw everyone else and waved. She skipped over to the elevator and waited for everyone to get out. When she got on she notice Gaston was running this elevator. "Ciao Sallie. We met a few moments ago haven't we?"

"Sure have."

"What floor miss?"

"Nonth floor please." She said getting on the elevator. aston understood what she said and pressed number 9.

Sallie went up the elevator onto the ninth floor and skipped down the hallways. When she reached reached 919 she knocked. "Wilbur! You ready yet?"

"Almost Sallie!" Wilbur said. When he opened the door to let her in he screamed. "Ahh get it!" he pulled her in.

"Mandy! Mandy Mandy Mandy!" Wilbur yelled to the hair dresser. Mandy came out with her grin and looked at him.

"Yes Wilbur?"

"Can you help my friend here?" Wilbur pushed Sallie to the women. The lady smiled and nodded quickly as she grabbed the girl. She tucked the girls head in the water and started to wash it. After scrubbing it so much her hands could get through and it was as shiny as china silk clothes and of course Sallie's head feeling as if fire was on her head, Mandy left as Wilbur placed Sallie on the chair.

"Look Sallie I don't wanna be late for this party. Now hurry up and let's get down stairs." he said putting curls in her hair. "Now this is the Wilbur Robinson way of getting hair wavy/curly faster while drying it faster. Hay 'Ello' to my spinning hand of doom!" Wilbur then tied the girl to the chair and started to spin her.

After spinning around the room for 20 minutes the chair stopped and the curls came out. Sallies hair was curly and wavy now. Still a little wet but good looking. She took a white silk ribbon and made a bow. Her and Wilbur left the room and went to te stairs. They climb to the railing and slid down all nine floors to get to the bottom. Once they landed everyone was leaving.

"Aww I think we missed Sally Shine." Sallie said.

"NOO!! I wanted to see my girlfriend! Claire Poulet!" Wilbur said.

"But her boyfriend is Gilbert." Sallie said as they walked to the dinning room.

"That guy is snooty nd everything! I don't like him! Besides I know that-" They both paused when they saw the family. All the heads were starting to eat the soup (or be fed a bottle) when they ate the soup they started to choke and all fainted in the soup. The two children ran over and shook everyone.

"Mr.Robinsons? Mrs.Robinsons?" Sallie asked.

"Family? Mom dad?" Wilbur asked. When they realized that the family wasn't moving they cried. Soon a lady came out of the kitchen. Mrs.White.

"Ha ha. Like the last time when I killed my husband and the papers said that Miss Scarlett and Professor Plum were arrested for killing him. But I killed him just like I killed-" Mrs.White saw the children and froze.

"Aww poop. SISTERS!" Mrs.Whites sister, Snow and Winter came out. "Yes Crystal?"

"Get the boy and girl!" Wilbur and Sallie tried to get away but nothing worked. They were brought into the kitchen..."

* * *

_Present Day:_

When the family saw the rope go on the celling they covered there eyes and ears. "Sallies its good!" Sabrina's body smiled and stood up. Sallie stepped forward with a frown. "I miss my family. The papers said that I wanted to kill myself because I was a rich girl who didn't want t be rich, but had no choice." she said speaking a little more.

"Thats terrible."

"Yeah I mean in the past you got pregnant at age 13, gave birth at 14 and died at 16. Same with Teresa although she was 18 when she had the baby. That is concerted a adult."

"Vwell that and they just killed you and Vwilbur." Billie said. Oliver came into the room and went over to Gaston. He moved himself into Gaston's body. After a white flash the body went to the scanner and put the headphones on.

* * *

_Hollywood Hotel: 1967 (I made this part UP)_

A girl with flaming red wavy hair and big brown eyes was sitting in the living room reading a magazine as her uncle was out getting things. She heard the people in the hotel walking, chatting and the bags go everywhere.

When she saw her uncle come over to her and started at her.

"Rebecca Marie Roney! Did you turn you hair black, only leaving your bangs as you'r real hair color?"

"If I say yes?" the brown eye girl said looking up. " Why you care Uncle Oliver?"

"Coz that ain't cool! I may dress hood, don't mean you try to act like a hood!"

"Gees how did being hood and my hair get here quickly?!" Rebecca screamed standing up. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm your Uncle Oliver! and what I say's go!"

"Why you yelling at me?!" Rebecca asked starting to leave to the stairs. Oliver fallowed close behind.

"Oh maybe coz I found ciggerets in your room! What you want to send a fire in your room!" he yelled running up the stairs as people looked at them. When they reach the fifth floor she went into her room. Oliver opened the door to his room which was connected to Rebecca's room.

"Rebecca Marie-"

"Call me Becky for now on!"

"I'll call you what I want to call you! Now listen to me young lady your only 14 years old and your trying to act like an adult. Your skipping school which brings your grades down and you don't do anything but be in your room when I'm here at the hotel! Then once I leave you come out of the room and do whatever!"

"Well maybe coz I don't like stuff right now! I want our family back! I miss my mom and dad and sisters and older brother! I never met any of them! I never met ny of my relatives except you! I don't care about you! I want the family back!"

"Rebecca Marie Roney don't yell at me like that young lady! I'm your uncle and yous gotta do what I say! YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Becky ran over and slapped his face. She the pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

"I want you to leave me alone!"

"I'll leave you alone! UGGG!!" Oliver screamed. "You know I should of just let you die on the streets in a box in a dumpster!" Oliver slammed his door and jumped on the bed. He took a bottle of beer out and started to drink it. After having a few beers and taking a nap he woke up and walked to Rebecca's room.

"Becky?" he knocked on the door calling her by a name she said she liked to be called. "Becky? Can I come in?" after a few moments he used the key and got in. He walked over to the bed and rubbed the top.

"Hay Becky, look I'm sorry. I know I just came right at you and started to yell at you. Look you and me are the only people left in the family ever since the rest of the family died. I still love you no matter what. Just don't end up like me and go crazy, getting dumped by your girlfriends-well in your case- boyfriends. And start smoking-yet I don't smoke. When I first held you in my arms I was so happy to be your uncle Oliver. After the family died a month later I knew someday this would happen. If anything happened to you my heart would started to die out. So lets just start this over"

When he lifted the covers up and saw nothing he started to run around the hotel and looked for Becky. After searching for six hours in the hotel he went back to her room. He notice a note on the table.

_Uncle Oliver._

_I know by the time you read this it be too late. I am not killing myself like who you wish! but I am simply going to another place to stay. I am swishing schools, but I didn't tell what school I was going to. Don't bother to look for me. I've changed my name to something else. Maybe when my mind is clear I'll come back and live with you again. I'll take by my last name Roney, but until then I will continue my life, my way._

_Rebecca 'Becky' Marie Roney._

After Oliver read the letter he placed it in his pocket. Then he placed a hand to his heart. His heart was moving dlowe and slower. Then his heart stopped.

And Oliver Roney passed out.

* * *

_Present:_

When the family saw this Oliver stepped out of Gaston's body with a frown. "I never got to tell Becca I loved her."

"Wait! I seen her on t.v!" Laszlo said.

"What?"

"I seen her on t.v. In fact three months ago. She a famous actress/singer. She used to have green bangs but now she has flaming red bangs. Her name is 'Marie Rebecca' but she never said her last name." Oliver jumped up and smiled.

"Does she ever remember me?"

"Well she sure does. She sang a song that she dedicated to you." Laszlo said pulling the 'Movie Awards DVD out. he then skipped over to Marie Rebecca."

_"Hi everyone. Uh thanks for this award. I really couldn't do this without anyone. Well i got a confession that my real name is Rebecca Marie Roney. I ran away when I was 13 to do movies and whatever. I was being watched from my Uncle Oliver when I did. I then ran away after a terrible argument. After about two weeks I though about and went back to the hotel where he lived. When I got there, the newspaper said that Oliver Roney died in is room from a heart attack. I know that heart attacked happened from me. Now until this very day I regret running away. I should never done that, Now I have a song, a song I dedicated to my Uncle Oliver." She put her award down and started to play the gutair._

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true to tell it's flying far to fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
But I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

When the music stopped Oliver smiled and went into Gaston's body again. The body then moved and hugged Laszlo. "Thanks man. Your awesome!"

"So can we stay?" Sabrina asked. The family all nodded at each other. They randomly though that the creature and everything else was a joke that the ghost people played.

* * *

**Well how was that? Now we know what happened to the nice ghost people.**

**Aww Oliver stills cares about Rebecca. And Rebeca still cares about her Uncle Oliver.**

**Keep Moving forward**

**stay gold**

**Ember411**


	77. Ghost and demonds pt5 When demonds dwel

**

* * *

**

Fred! FRED! FRED!

**I tired to base off some of the movie 'Scary Movie 2' I loved it (NOT the swears, or body parts, or when the people splited up) Non of the rasons I said are going in this chapter.**

**Another Note: Difference. Little Buddy **Wilbur  
**Lil' Buddy** Sabrina

* * *

Chapter 77: Ghost and demonds pt5. When demonds dwell.

**Over** the next few weeks the family actually enjoyed being with a ghost person. They learned alot from the past and everything. Ghost Laszlo even told more joke.

"Ok so this guy was hungrey for a hot dog one day while visiting to hotel. He asked me 'Young man do you work here?' and I was like 'Why yes I do sir. Why ask?' he then said to me ' What do you do for a job?' and I said 'I scare people but don't tend to scare people. Then also sell hot dogs!' the man smiled and took money out. 'I'll take 1 young man.' so I took out a hot dog and gave it to him. He took a bite and started to scream, then another bite and screamed, and then another and then another. Finally he said 'WHAT KIND OF HOT DOG IS THIS?!' I smiled sweetly at him and moved my eyes down. he looked down and saw-"

"Laszlo I think the people know what your talking about." Ghost Tallulah said.

"I don't." Sallie said.

"me neither." Sabrina said.

"Brie you'll learn at either age 10 or 9." Gaston said. Sabrina had wide eyes. "What the heck? I have to wait eaither 6 or 7 years?"

"Your 3 Sabrina" Sallie asked.

"Close. The 31st I will be 3." Sallie smiled and gave an air hug to her. "Yes! wes share dee same day of dee birth!" Sallie said. "Groovy!" Sabrina said with a smile.

Other times everyone would see a demon, but believe that the ghost are playing a strong joke on them. Although they did understand why they would be forced to say 'Memento mori' or be choked. But though it was part of the joke. A few times only the good ghost people can cross-over to the other world. But they only go there together, and when they wanted to visit there other friends.

One night the ghost said that they're going on a three or four night vacation. As soon as they left the family went to the dinner room. Carl, Lefty and Sabrina though they take a look inside the kitchen. When they looked inside they saw a strange dude inside cooking the food.

* * *

"Uh...hello?" Carl said. The guy turned around and smiled with his messed up yellow teeth. "Why hello there child and robot and octapous. Might I ask what your doing here?" He asked with his girly voice.

"Uh...what's for supper dude?"

"Lil' Buddy I don't think he likes being called dude. I think he like to be called-"

"Hanson. But 'Dude' is fine as well. or 'Butler Dude'" Hanson said with his creepy smile again. He then saw them all in the doorway and smiled sweetly at Sabrina.

"My what a cute 5-"

"2"

"4"

"3"

"1?"

"**2!**" Sabrina shouted. Hanson smiled and walked over. They notice that his left hand was made of all thumbs and were all crooked in a very odd way. When he got over there he used his arms to hug her. "What a very beautiful baby girl she is." Sabrina got creeped out and got gross at his hnds that were slimy and all...gross. When the guy turned around she made a puppy pout at Carl. 'Help' she mouthed at him.

"So...uh...Hanson. Where's Pierre?" Carl said reaching for Sabrina, but Hanson turned around and Carl missed her.

"Oh he went out for a while and asked me to be in charge. You two may go and be seated with the rest of the family."

"Can I have Sabrina back?"

"What? Oh Sabruna. Why of course." He said taking Sabrina off. "There you go Sabruna."

"Its...Sabrina...Butler dude." Sabrina said going back in Carl's arms. They then all left and joined the family.

"Guys, we got a creepy dude in the kitchen." Carl said.

"Totally. This guy is like...messed up teeth like..and like...an all thumbed hand."

"Sabrina-" Gaston started but Lefty inturupted him. After he finished everyone looked at him. "Really?" Billie asked placing a bottle down for the twins.

"Pierre vwent out for a vwhile? And a guy called 'Hanson' is making dinner with a messed up hand? Kinda creepy." she finished saying when Hanson came in the room with the turkey and mashed paotos.

"Why hello there children and adults! My ooh my what a BIG party we have tonight! I hope I have enough dinner for ya'll!" he said placing the turkey down. "Now let me cut the turkey." he said said useing his unwashed, dirty, germy, green slime, thumb like hand and took out the turkey.

* * *

"Now the perfect way to stuff the turkey is to stick your hand inside the opening of the turkey and move your hand all over the inside and turn the mixes inside all around and mix them with the other mixes-" as he went on the family started to get grossed out. When he finished and passed out all the turkey the family started at it. "Uh...welll..." some started to say.

"Were vegatarions!" Petunia shouted.

"What?"

"Were vegatarion! We don't believe that animals are ment to be food! Right everyone." It took everybody a moment to go with the flow. "Oh yeah sure yeah-"

"Yep. Vegatarions alreight."

"Well then I'll pass out the mash poatos with the spoon." Everyone cheered as he grabbed the spoon. When he went to put the spoon in he sneezed inside the blow and let his cold on the food. When he put the food on Corenlius's plate he though quickly.

"Were all allergic to this food. Right everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Hanson shrugged his shoulders and took the Boston cream pie Lefty stood up and spoke.

"What?" Hanson asked.

"he said that you should take a rest and left him pass it out." Bud said putting a thumb up.

"Well alright then let me-AHHH!!" Hanson screamed as he coughed on the food for a few minutes. When he finished a moment later he puked on the Boston cream pie. Everyone then stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Bedtime:**

As everony was getting ready for bed (and Gaston and Teresa fight over who gets the bed. Coz they don't remember who had it the other night) they heard a bloody curling scream echo donw the hall way. When they ran out of their rooms they saw Sabrina running down the hallway with her hair half messed up, one of her knee highs still on and Carl Jr holding onto a piece of her nightgown.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!" She cried noting noticing she ran into a opened door. When she got up she grabbed her dad's legs. "Aw man we can't stay here man! Too scray man way to scary man!"

"OK first of all I'm not called a M'Man' to you Sabrina. I'm called 'Dad' and second what do you mean 'Demons'?" Gaston asked brushing back her hair. Glory Sabrina was talking so fast that it was hard to keep up what she was saying.

"OK I was in my room getting ready for bed when I heard something in my closed and I opened it and saw nothing so then when I though I heard it under my bed so when I looked under there I saw nothing and when I turned around I saw these creepy guys that looked like Grim from the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy! Except there eyes were a dot of red and the cloacks were a dak gray cloud color and looked like a blanket! I was about to scream when its bony hands reached out grabbed me by my neck and started to choke me. Then after that I fell to the floor and got kicked and punched. Then a earthquake happened in my room and-"

"Brie! brie brie! Chill for a moment take a breath. Ok it was another trick from the ghost and-"

"Dad how can they do that stuff from another world? I think Thorn and Sallie were right about demons being in this hotel."

"Sabrina they do have ways of doing things."

"How do ya explain the earthquake then?"

"I dunno. Maybe Uncle Art next door dropped something on the floor and it-"

"Dad I don't think uncle Art has anything in his room that big to make a earthqueak!"

"Don't you yell at me Sabrina Elizabeth. We had a crazy day and everony is going to bed. I'm tired and want to sleep on the-"

"Bed." Teresa said.

"The alcove balconly thing. And we need to rest. Get some sleep." Sabrina sighed and nodded getting kissed on the head and said night to everyone walking down the hallway. Everyone went back inside the room and shut the doors. The only one outside the hall was Teresa in her scoop neck long sleeve women's nightgown with her white robe. She looked down the hall and saw the Sabrina stopped half way and placed Carl Jr back on her shoulder and pushed that side of her hair back.

"Teresa you coming?" Gaston asked opening the door again. Teresa looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah. I just gotta go to the bathroom real quick. Go on without me." Gaston shrugged and closed the door. Teresa then walked down fasstly and cough up with Sabrina.

"Hay Brie. Can i walk with you?"

"Sure." Sabrina said as they walked on. When they got to her room they saw that Laszlo and Art's lights were off. When they gotinside the room Teresa had a cold feeling in her blood. Her red blood felt like they just turned into an icy blue crystal and they stopped moving. She turned more white and walked to Sabrina's bed. She sat on top with Sabrina and looked at Sabrina.

"Ok well your dad is falling asleep right now so I got a long time. So tell me what happened Sabrina."

"OK I was in my room getting ready for bed when I heard something in my closed and I opened it and saw nothing so then when I though I heard it under my bed so when I looked under there I saw nothing and when I turned around I saw these creepy guys that looked like Grim from the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy! Except there eyes were a dot of red and the cloacks were a dak gray cloud color and looked like a blanket! I was about to scream when its bony hands reached out grabbed me by my neck and started to choke me. Then after that I fell to the floor and got kicked and punched. Then a earthquake happened in my room and-"

"Go on Sabrina."

"And when I turned around there was five more of them all in a circle around me. Two of them held my arms and the others put a fire on the bottom of my nightgown. That's when I screamed and ran out the door." Sabrina said rubbing Carl Jr.s head. "I'm scared."

"Ben and Galleria scare?"

"Nope. More scared then that. Its like them...only 12 times worser." Sabrina said as both girls laughed. When they finished Teresa handed Sabrina her kiwi-strawberry propel water. "Here you can take this if you wake up thirsty. I'll grab another one on my way back. And if the demods come back just run out of the room quickly and run onto..well where ever I sleep. On the bed or the bed window things." Teresa said with a smile then stood up with Sabrina on the bed.

**Ra**indrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad.

"I love my new friend Sallie!" Sabrina said. "She is totally Groovy and my other new ghost friends!"

Teresa laughed and smiled. "I love ghost! And Halloween coz it my bestfriend 4 ever-Sabrina Fragmagucci's birthday and how children dress up."

"I love candy!" the both shouted.

"I love speaking French!" Sabrina said.

"Me too! And I love singing!" Teresa said starting to spin around the room with Sabrina in her arms.

**Ra**indrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad.

Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad!

When the song ended both gilrs covered there mouthes and laughed hardly on the bed. After about a good long laugh Teresa stooed up and tucked Sabrina.

"So just rememebr your favorite things, come to my room to get the bad thoughts out."

"Got ya. night B4L T."

"Night B4L Brie." Teresa said turning the light off. "And you too Carl Jr. my B4L." she said rubbing his head. When she left the room and closed the door she reached into her pocked. She pulled two crosses. A silver cross and a wood cross. She placed the silver on the door handle and the wood one on the hook outside.

* * *

"Can't take any chances based on my frozen blood now moving when I stepped out of the room." she said finding the raling in the blackness and walked to the stairs. When she got downstars she grabbed another water from the kitchen and took a drink. After a moment she was wide awake and couldn't sleep. Lke really wide awake. She took a flashlight and walked around for a while. As she walked around for a while she felt she wasn't alone.

As soon as she turned a corner she flashed the light on Hanson. "Oh sorry."

"No problem girlfriend. Well gotta gly." He said leaving. Teresa had a odd feeling about him that made her blood start to turn blue. As she went on she looked at the time. "3:00 AM" she said yawing. She was right near the couch so she turned the light off and lied down on the couch relaxing.

Just as she was about to sleep she saw a shadow form over her. It was sombody she didn't know. She sat up and looked around in the moonlight. When she saw no one she tried to fall asleep again. She heard a noise and looked up and saw nothing or heard anything. The final time she tried to fall asleep she heard foot steps walking around her, and then heard a deep breath right in her ear. When she got up and looked she went passed a wall and notice that the colors were changing. She saw that it was dripping with red stuff. Then it made 5 more wholes, and 10 more. Soon the wall was dripping and pouring out red human blood.

Teresa then froze and stared at it. After a moment she screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!" she ran down a few halls. She heard a few voices at her. Evil voices.

"Teresa...Teresa...Teresa were coming for you."

"Were gonna kill your boyfrined and his _whole_ family."

"NO! Don't kill them, don't kill anyone you awful demons!" She said stoppeing and covering her ears. She then heard a good voice come at her. A familler voice and then another voice she didn't reconize.

"Teresa you can do it. Save the family and your friends." said the un-familler voice.

"How? Where are you?"

"Check the music room Moonlight," said her dad's voce. Teresa fallowed their voice into the libary and then into a room full of books. "Use these books Moonlight and save the family."

"But dad, how do I do that?"

"Remember who you are..." Jim-Jim's voice went off. Teresa though of what he said. "I know who I am. I'm Teresa McKnight."

"Moonlight I will give a hint: You are 1/16th of me, the rest of your mother."

"Oh now I get it." Teresa said. She then notice that it was 7:00 and everyone was getting up about now. "I'll do it later daddy." Teresa said changing. The door then closed on her. "What the?-" She was the changed out of her nightgown and into a navy blue short sleeve shirt and a black skirt that went upto her knees.

"Gonna be hot today Moonlight." Teresa laughed as she walked out of the room. She was glad she still had on her black sneakers.

As she walked down the halls to the dinner room for breakfest she still heard the noises. She got pushed on the floor and the wall and got kicked many time. She then ran down the hall to get away. As she made it to the dinner room she got knocked out by the door opening fast.

* * *

"Boom! Art Fragmagucci is a king of breakfest. I can never hurt anyone or anything!"

"You did-Darn! bloody nose." Teresa said bending over and held her nose. Art looked at her and made a 'eww sorry' kinda face. "My bad. You okay?" he asked hanind her a tissuse. After a few moment she nodded.

"Yeah. So what's up?" Teresa asked as Art eyed her. "What? Oh yeah the clothes..Right?"

"Yep."

"Right uh...Let's just say I have a friend who helped me be aware of the today's weather. Well let's eat."

"Did you sleep?" Art asked opeing the door and let her in first.

"Uh...for a slight second." Teresa said sitting down. Across her from the table, to the right, she saw Gaston smiling at her.

"Well I waited for you, so i could tie you on the bed. But after a 'few moments' I fell asleep and now I see ya. Wonder how that happened. I woke up and you weren't there." Teresa shrugged at him and drank her milk. "I dunno. Maybe I wanted to sleep on the couch."

"Creap."

"Looser." The food came in and saw the puke in the food.

"Uh you know what we arin't really hungery right now." The family said and left the room.

* * *

Later during the day everyone heard footsteps around the hotel. They also notice that whenever Teresa walked into a room she rub her arms (even when a jacket was on her) and shake all over the room. She could only stay in the room for three seconds and then leave.

When bedtime came around Teresa was brushing her teeth when she saw something out fo her eyes. She turned around quickly and saw Hanson smiling at her.

"Yeah?" she asked with the toothbrush in her mouth still.

"Why hello there child. May I please hold you hand, mine is cold."

"Use a mitten." Teresa said spitting the water out. Hanson walked over and went right up to her face. Well actually he was up to her neck. "So Teresa what's new?"

"Nothing. Well I'm going to uh..change now. So yeah." She said leaving the bathroom and took out her scoop neck long sleeve women's nightgown. She was about to change wheh she turned around.

"Hanson..leave the room." She said with a evil look on her face. When he didn't move she went over and slapped him, pushing him out of the room. "Leave da room!"

Downstairs in the basement Corenlius had notice something on his invention. He fixed it a million times and again and again. But it was always the same thing.

"Oh..my..gosh. Everyone get down here! Its an emergcy!" Everyone ran down to the basement and looked at him. Teresa who was now freezeing spoke. "Ye...ye...yyee...a...h?" Gaston, Art, Lefty, Laszlo and Tallulah wrapped there arms around her. "Better?" Laszlo asked.

"Still freezeing to me."

"Well i got some news...bad news." Corenlius started. "My invention here I though it was messed up. I though it was jokeing say that demons were around us."

"is it?" Lucille asked.

"No." Cornelius said. The family gaphs and looked at one another. "Last night when Sabrina saw the creepy guys, they were part of a demon world. I know its crazy. But it's the truth."

"So what now Corenlius?" Franny asked.

"I called Thorn. Since she's eco-goth. You know like Thorn from 'Scooby-doo and the witches ghost' she can help put them back. But that will be in a few weeks-" He was unturpted from a scream from above them.

" Shut up you little piece of (bleep)" yelled a voice. Not Pierre or Hanson, but a dark evil voice. After a moment they though they heard a gun shot.

"Alright who left the t.v on?"

"Maybe Sabrina didn't hear you. She isn't here." Tallulah said. "And Laszlo, what in the world are you doing?"

* * *

"E-mailng my friend. Its imporant unlike you sister of 'Fashion-Zombie Lan'!" When he finished the letter they heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THIS IS AHHHHHH!! STOP IT STOP IT!" Yelled Sabrina. The family ran up to the basement door but the door closed on them. After a few moments the door opened again and the family ran upstairs. When they saw nothing in the kitchen they wondered where Sabrina was.

"Sabrina?!" they all called together.

"Over here." Said a weak voice. The family looked over and saw the girl. She had a red mark on her face. Her shirt sleeve was cut short to her shoulder. And blood came out of her mouth. Gaston picked her up and hugged her.

"Guys we need to stop this now." Corenlius said. "We can't let them take over us."

"But we need a Wiccan-er..eco-goth. Are they the same person?" Bud asked.

"Yep. They sure are Bud." Billie said holding the twins's hands.

"Ma ma? Fe blay fifv deiminds?" Penny asked. Billie shook her head and bend down to them. "Nick, Penny I vwant you to stay close to me for now on. K?"

"K!" the kids shouted.

"Ok so we need a wiccan to stop them. But who?"

"I will."

* * *

**How is that? Sorry i haven't updated for a while. Just didn't feel like it for a while.**

**OK so the next chapter is going to be called **'Ghost and demons pt6. Good-bye demons

**but what should happen after that? I don't want it to be christmas yet. I wanna take it into Sabrina's birthday, then a few things happen in November. And December.**

**So who's goin' to help?**


	78. Ghost and demons pt6 Goodbye demons

**O.M.G! 110 reviews!**

**I am so cool.**

**Wilbur: Are not.**

**Me: Am 2! Enjoy and thanks 4 the reviews!**

_Where we last left off:_

_"Ok so we need a wiccan to stop them. But who?"_

_"I will."_

* * *

Chapter 78:'Ghost and demons pt6. Good-bye demons

"You will? Your really Wicca Teresa?" Franny asked. Teresa nodded and started to explain. "Yeah I'm 1/16th Eco-Goth on my dad's family and I'm the rest of my mom-My dad said that if I wasn't 1/16th eco-goth I would just be pale. But I'm 1/16th of him, so that's where the really really really white skin part came ya know..." She said hoping the know what she meant.

"So your wiccan?" Art asked.

"Yep."

"Alright then. Let's head to the libary and get the books for the spell." Cornelius said as they all walked close together. As they walked to the libary they noticed that Hanson was in the elevator.

"Why hello there children. Where ya'll goin'?" He asked stepping out.

"Library Butler dude. What the heck is that in your hand?" Laszlo asked. Hanson held up the can and shrugged. "Dunno. I just found it. Here let me spray it." he then sprayed it-but sneezed and aimed it at Sabrina, Penny and Nick.

"Aw man. I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"No its fine. They'll only sleep for a few hours." Cornelius said knowing that this was invention he left in teh basemeant. Soon after the the kids that were sprayed fell asleep on their parents shoulders. "Who wants to take them upstairs?"

"I will." Wilbur said taking a twin in each arm. "Yeah same here." Carl said taking Sabrina. They both the the elevator up. After they left the family went into the libary. When they got inside they notice that Hanson was holding a knife over Pierre.

"Give me the hotel Mr.McKnight!"

"Never! I own this hotel and will never give it to you!"

"Hanson? What the heck?!" Lucille yelled. Hanson turned around and smiled. "Oh hello-"

"Don't call us children!" Petunia yelled.

"-Robinson's and Goose-"

"Uggg!! Gaston and I are not called 'Goose'! we are called-" Art started.

"FRAGMAGUCCI!" Art, Gaston, and Franny shouted.

"Whatever." Hanson said grabbing a book. "You better or else I'll cast a spelll on you for I am a witch-"

"Witches are girls!"

"Fine then I am a Warlock! I am stronger then anyone in this room!" He opened a page and read from it "I call forth the might of the starry realm to once again bring fire energy pierce the night. Fire of the north, and wind of the east, come back to this place, come back, come back. It's the midnight hour of ancient power. Dark light of the underworld be my guide. What was then will now be again. I summon the black forces to turn back the clock, and complete our revenge. Strike them down one and all; cast their souls into the underworld of eternal misery"

"What the? Hay Abigail Gregory said that in 'Tower of Terror!'" Laszlo said.

"Which caused the crash of the elevator." Frtiz said, "But the kids got off-"

"WRONG! All four children went up to the 11th floor and will crash at midnight. Which is actually in a half hour." Hanson said. "Now back to business, give me the hotel!"

"N-O NO!" The family gatherd together and made a huddle.

"What can we do now?" Bud asked.

"Idk. Teresa know any eco spells or something?" Franny asked.

"Nope." They then heard a rush come over to them. The winds and paper moved around as if three twisters were in the room. When it stopped the family turned to Pierre and Hanson and all the jaws dropped.

There in front of them stood: 3,999,999,983 demons and evil ghost people. All stood there wih an evil look. All ready to battle and fight for there right.

The family backed away as the door closed. Everyone was locked inside the room.

As the evil ghost and demons got closer to the family with Hanson Teresa's body got more colder then ever. She rubbed her arms fast and berthed deeply. You could clearly see her breath coming out of her nose and mouth. She hugged Gaston as he put his arm around her. This didn't help very much, but she felt like her body was in -10º temperature.

As the creatures got closer they blocked a wall off the family as Hanson went on. "Give me the stupid hotel!"

"No way!" Pierre said turning away. He got a slap on his head and fell down. "Ow! That ain't going to work!"

"Give me the hotel!"

"No!"

"Give me the hotel!"

"No!"

**"Give me the hotel!"**

**"No!"**

* * *

After a 15 minute fight the family had to fight back and save there kids and friends. They tried to think of another plan. Teresa, who was now an icy blue color on her skin and had a bluish face. Her whole body became numb. She held on tighter to Gaston, who tried his best to keep his girlfriend warm.

"What now?! We got like evil ghost and demons blocking our way to stop us from saving our friend. We got a best friend/girlfriend who is during to a death icy blue color and OUR CHILDREN ARE GOING TO DIE!" Franny shrieked while crying. "This is just like Michael Jackson's music video 'Thriller' I mean dead thing are going to kill us!"

'Thriller' went on in Teresa's mind. She remembered the dream...

_As the zombies dance to the thriller Teresa and Franny backed up behind a gravestone and ran into a house that was across the street. Once they got inside the zombies go inside and trapped them in a corner. Franny covered her head as a book fell on her. Teresa saw that the book was a book she could use. She opened the book to a page and raed from it:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen meni syr poni osoby harnen'kyy. Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka. _

_Soon all the zombies disappeared leaving only Franny and Teresa. Franny took the book from Teresa hands and looked at it._

She made a small smile and tried to stand up from the the floor where she was lying. She used Gaston to stand up and looked at the demons and evil ghost.

"Hay demons!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?" petunia asked.

"hay demons!" Teresa shouted again. The demons looked at her. Teresa told Gaston to move her hand up and point her index finger at them. Gaston did as he was told and moved her index finger up along with her arm.

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen meni syr poni osoby harnen'kyy. Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka_" Teresa said. She kept repeating the spell as the demons went away. After about three minutes of getting rid of all the demons Teresa could hold her arm and finger up again. She then felt her body be un-numb and stood up.

"How did you do that?" Corenlius asked. Teresa shrugged.

"I don't know really. The less evil in the room the more stronger I am to stand up. Or if you ment the spell then I remember it from a dream."

"Nice." he then got pushed by a evil ghost. Teresa smiled and knew a few spells to there ghost. She held up her hand and pointed out her index finger again.

* * *

"_Earth, bone, and winding sheet, Let this spirit come to me-Yet send it in peace or not at all.._" She said. Then said it again. "_Earth, bone, and winding sheet, Let this spirit come to me-Yet send it in peace or not at all.._" as she said it the evil ghost disappeared. Of course there was 29 left and Teresa though of another spell up her sleeve

_"Spirits of heaven, strength of God. Bring these helpless spirits and soul to heaven if they deed goodness in life. Or bring these helpless spirits and souls to the underworld if they deed bad things in life."_As she said this she pointed her finger at the evil ghost and they disappeared. When they all left only one ghost remained.

"I don't leave by curses. I leave by love. My ex loved one who I never saw after my death in a war problem in this area." Teresa looked at hi for a moment and nodded. "Got any pictures of her?"

"Nope."

"Alright alright. Sit down criss-cross and send your energy to me." The ghost sat down and sent his energy to Teresa. As soon as the energy go inside her mind she could clearly see the past loved one. She then said a spell to bring her back. _"Love of love, this soul wants his love back. bring the holy ghost and soul of Elizabeth Anderson IIIV and bring her to Alexander Thomson IV. Let there love last forever in the Paradise of heaven"_

After a moment Teresa opend her eyes and saw the two ghost lovers huggin again. She smiled as they turned into gold dust and left the room. When she stood up she faced the rest of the family who had jaws down.

"Oh yeah. Who rules? I rule!" Teresa said. She then notice that her skin was less icy blue and the room wasn't freezer cold anymore. "Nice. I turn blue when wvil ghost come along!"

"Great job T! Now to get the kids back you think you can stop it?" Art asked as they ran out of the room. t was 11:50. They got to the elavator doors at 11:52. Only 8 minutes remained.

"What was the curse?"

"I call forth the might of the starry realm to once again bring fire energy pierce the night. Fire of the north, and wind of the east, come back to this place, come back, come back. It's the midnight hour of ancient power. Dark light of the underworld be my guide. What was then will now be again. I summon the black forces to turn back the clock, and complete our revenge. Strike them down one and all; cast their souls into the underworld of eternal misery" said Tallulah.

"Ok uh...I have no idea. Ugg if the ghost were here they might know-Wait! Laszlo you said it was from movie right?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah. Tower of Terror."

"How did they stop the elavators from falling?"

"A spell of passion can be reversed by true love"-in that case, Sally Shine and her older sister-Abby Shine."

"I though it was Abigail Gregory"

* * *

"Abby didn't die but got married when she got older. So true love might work in this case?"

"No not really." Teresa said. "Unless-no never mind."

"What?" Fritz asked.

"I was thinking Oliver and Rebecca love, but shes not here and hes not here...Wait repeat the spell once more."

"I call forth the might of the starry realm to once again bring fire energy pierce the night. Fire of the north, and wind of the east, come back to this place, come back, come back. It's the midnight hour of ancient power. Dark light of the underworld be my guide. What was then will now be again. I summon the black forces to turn back the clock, and complete our revenge. Strike them down one and all; cast their souls into the underworld of eternal misery" Tallulah said again.

"Ok I'll try this. What do we have left?"

"6 minutes." bud said.

"OK OK. I need to say the spell again-"

"WHAT?!" Franny and Billie yelled.

"I have to re-cast it, so i can make things better." She said as she opened the book that the spell was casted in.

"Wait! Only a witch or warlock-" Corenlius said

"Or Wicca can cast the spell. Ya know how people mistakes wiccans as witches?" Teresa said. "Like Scooby doo and the witches ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Well we might be different but like the move, Ben casted the spell, then Thorn said it again to bring the witch back." Teresa said. She though for a moment. "Only this is real life. Once I say the spell and then say the reverse spell It will effect all the times the spell was said. In this case the last time it was casted was when Hanson said it." She notice the worry looks on Franny, Billie, Corenlius and Gaston. "We have to try. Its are only hope for the kids and Carl."

She opened the book to the page and read from it.

* * *

**11th Floor:**

On the 11th floor Wilbur sat down with the twins and played with them. Sabrina woke up a few minutes ago and sat next to Carl.

"Were gonna die!"

"No we won't. We'll get saved." Carl said rubbing her back. He took a microphone out and opened a small hatch only a mouse could it through. And no Carl Jr wasn't going down there and get killed at the bottom. There was no windows down there.

"Hello? Anyone down there?" he spoke. After a few moments they got a voice.

_"Carl? That you?"_

"Yes Corenlius. Were fine. I think its gonna be like the movie Tower of Terror, or else we be saved."

_"Yeah. Teresa's got a spell. Shes gonna cast the spell again and then reverse it. She know it gonna work."_

"Alright we have faith in you." Sabrina said.

_"Are Sabrina and the twins awake?"_

"Yep. brie next to me, Wilburs holding the twins." Carl said.

_"Alright. All of you stay clam."_

"We have faith in you. What time is it?" Wilbur asked.

_"Its...11:59. We have twenty more seconds before its midnight."_

Down on the first floor Teresa founded the spell she need to reveres the spell. She said the first spell.

"I call forth the might of the starry realm to once again bring fire energy pierce the night. Fire of the north, and wind of the east, come back to this place, come back, come back. It's the midnight hour of ancient power. Dark light of the underworld be my guide. What was then will now be again. I summon the black forces to turn back the clock, and complete our revenge. Strike them down one and all; cast their souls into the underworld of eternal misery"

As soon as she finished the hand was on the 12 and green thunder and lighting was outside the hotel. They heard it crash inside. They heard screams.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Teresa quickly yelled in a loud voice the reverse spell. It was at the 5th floor now

_"The spell went wrong, Please reverse it, Don't mess it up, And Don't kill anything or anyone inside it!"_ then everything stopped. They heard the crash and the doors opened up. The momeant they did Wilbur ran o his Aunt Billie and handed the crying twins then hugged his parents. Sabrina jumped from Carl (where he held her as the elevator fell) and hugged her dad. Carl got away and hugged Teresa.

"Oh thank goodness Teresa you saved us! I love you I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!" Teresa smiled and hugged him back. "no problem Carl. Whats a Wiccan girl for?"

"I love you too!" Wilbur yelled hugging her. Wilbur glared at Gaston. "My girl. Get you own girl!" he then killed Teresa's cheek. Teresa pushed him off and looked at Franny. Franny nodded as Teresa smiled and slapped Wilbur's arm.

"Ow shes your girl." he said backing away. Sabrina was still shaking and took her few minutes to get her words out. "Tanks. Teresa."

"No problem Brie. Art you can stop killing hanson now."

* * *

"Yea stop killing me." Art dropped him and Hanson passed out. "Let's sleep tonight in the living room." Art said as everyone left. Everyone soon fell asleep. The only people that were up was Corenlius, Franny, Gaston and Teresa.

"This is the coolest and yet...scariest adventures vacation I ever had." Teresa said putting her head on Gaston's shoulder.

"Yeah same here." Franny said as she and Corenlius fell asleep. After a few more moments only Gaston and Teresa were up.

"Hay T?"

"Yeah G?" Gaston brushed back some of her bangs and kissed her forehead. "You rock."

"You rock. Brie sleeping?"

"Ohhh yeeeaaaahhhh." Gaston said pulling the blanket over the sleeping child. "Hay Teresa, What's up?"

"Nothing. Oh wait! i got a new song in my head!"

"What?"

"I got a new sng about St. Patrick's day!"

"Um its October and in a week or two will be Sabrina's third birthday."

"Well duh I got a song for that. I'll sing that on her birthday. But hello I wanna sing 'St. Patrick's day song." Gaston rolled his eyes as Teresa sang the song. (A/N: Watch ' Fred on St. Patrick's Day' video to hear him sing the song!)

"Lets**..**make a little song about**... **St.Patrick's day sing-along.**..**sing with me**..**St. Patrick's day!..Is the day where you get to wear green. You wear green pee, you eat green seeds, you eat green...macaroni. Is the thing..yeahhhhh uuuuuooooo. It just makes you feel so good inside. Wooooooaaaahhhhhhhh. Ohhhhhhhh."

Gaston covered her mouth and kissed her cheek. "Get..some...sleep." He said between the kisses.

* * *

**Well how was that? I told you where the elavator spell came from. I used two fake spells to get rid of the demons and ghost. I made up the spell Teresa used for the last 29 ghost. Then I made up the 'Bring back true love' and the last spell.**

**Watches ALL OF THE FRED VIDEOS O.M.G HE'LL MAKE YOU DIE OF LAUGHTER!!**


	79. Another halloween for Brie

**HI HI HI!**The place that the girls go to (Massachusetts. I live there..and the city also!) I have a question at the end fo this chapter!

Also if you seen the movie 'Hocos Pocous' OMg that movie was taken in my city! LOL! I know all the places (well ecept where the witch's house is...and I think the school...and where the party where Max's parents are...but that's it THANKS!)

Chapter 79: Another halloween for Brie.

* * *

During the next two weeks or so everything was better. The family didn't worry about the evil ghost or demons, or Hason annying them. Thorn came back with a Golden Record CD Award from wining the contest.

"Hay Brie." Thorn called outside Brie's room. Sallie was standing next to her.

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked coming. "What happened?"

"I got to show you and Thorn something. Its dee greaest thing ever!" Sallie said. "Also her real name is Sallie also! Spelled dee same dway!" she took both girls hand and floated into the air. They went past the walls and over the tower. "let's go!" she started to fly fast over the state. She went outta of the state and into another state.

"Where are we?" Thorn asked.

* * *

"Salem Massachusetts. One of the city's that held teh Salem Witch Trials." Sabrina said. "I been here once. Field trip at the orphange for ten weeks. About two weeks after month 4 of me coming to the orphanage. I came around the same time. I'll give a tour!" The girls landed and notice all of them were in their nightgowns (or at least Thorn and brie were) they went into a stroe to get clothes. The store they went to, which is right the the Peabody Exxes Museum, did have there clothes but other Halloween clothes.

"Groovy time we came here! Salem Mass is the **BEST BEST BEST!**place to come during Halloween. Even if at night Hobbs come out, people do crazy things, and most of all fun thing happen! I love ths place during Halloween!" Sabrina said coming out in a black and red stripe dress with hr white sneakers. "What are you suppose to be?"

"Dressed in a blue shirt with black pants and black sweater. HA hA. Na I'm not really into dressing. Sallie you need to wear something. I mean not many people wear Victorian clothing for Halloween other then parties." Sallie nodded and went inside to get clothes. She then came out with a vanilla color shirt and black skirt with vanilla knee high socks. But the top was rainbow stripes.

"Well now what?" Sallie asked. They all decided to walk around for a while (and yes Thorn called and say they be back later) as they walked around the city they saw all the children running around. When they got to downtown Salem which is the craziest part of Salem during Halloween at night they saw all the costumes and all the candy.

"Hay! Let's check out the Sanderson house. I remember where that was from the last time," Sabrina said.

"Sure."

"Totally." Thorn said with Sallie and walked. Once they walked into the woods and saw the house they ran over. "Hay! Look at me!" Thorn climbing on the spinning wheel and moved backwards. Then she found red cloth inside and tided it around her neck. "I'm Mary Sanderson!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina said climbing a tree with purple cloth. "And I'm Sarah Sanderson!"

"And I'm Winifred Sanderson! The oldest of you two!" Sallie said standing up on a book. She opened the book and read from it. "All who burn the black candle will rise from the underworld!"

"You mean this?" Thorn asked holding a candle.

"yeah. Light it. it won't kill us." Thorn nodded and lit the candle. After 15 minutes nothing happened. "Ha! Told ya it wouldn't kill us!" All the girls laughed but head a voice from behind them.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children,_

_the times come to play,_

_here in my garden of magic_

The girls turned around saw saw a blond, black hair, and red head witch. "Were back!" the witches said and were holding Sabrina. Thorn still holding the candle blew out the candle and looked over at them.

The witches then turned into dust and fell to the ground. The girls then left the area.

When the girls got to a bus station they waited and saw more kids.

"So Sabrina how old are you?" Thorn asked.

"3."

"Sweet."

"Yes. Really sweet. Let's grab a lunch. Know any good places Sabrina?" Sallie asked. Sabrina shrugged and though while feeding Carl Jr some cheese.

"I dunno I guess Chinese food. They have at least 10 Chinese restaurants in Salem. The one I like the best is Fantasy Island. Its groovy food." She said getting on the bust with the others. After taking a few stops the girls got to the food place and had the food be 'Take-Out' and walked outside.

"Man they have KFC, Dunkin Donuts, Pizza, Sandwitches & More, Block Buster, man they got a lot in this area-"

"Vinin Square." Sabrina said taking her noodles and ate them, giving a piece to Carl Jr.

"So what after this?" Sallie asked. Everyone shrugged and thought they go to a park or something.

* * *

Back at the hotel in Florida, the family was getting ready for Sabrina's surprise party. They managed to get Violet, her parents, Jonathan, his parents, Jake, Rose and Hanna-Banana, their parents, Camilla (although she came with Jonathan) Daniel, his mom (while dad was in New York for a meeting) and Jake (from France). David, Billy-Boy, Crystal (and their parents of course)

"Bonjour my American friends! I haven't seen ya'll in like...6 months I believe! AHHHH!! Teresa! Teresa! Teresa!" Jake yelled and ran over. Teresa laugh with an angel smile and bend down to hug Jake.

"Hi there Jake."

"Hi." Both Jake's said. Teresa sighed and looked at the both. "Can on of you be Jacob?"

"I will." The American one said then left. Belle and jean-Stewie came in. "Teresa!" they yelled hugging her. "How you been. Good yes?"

"Totally rockin' Jean-Belle!" Teresa said.

"Hello? Brother of mine!" Adam yelled from the door and came in. Art jumped from behind and high-five him. "Hi brother!"

"So I hear Belinda gave birth right? 4 kids? What names?"

"Yeah she gave birth-I never want to do that again. Too painful! Uggg!! Then the names are Jacob, Ryan, Ethan and Autumn Fragmafucci-"

"What? they took your last name?"

"Yes. I though it was bad, but Linda thought it was better. I mean dude get this! ' Autumn Summer-Emily-Elizabeth Fragmagucci' longe enough-"

"Well better hope she don't in trouble and get called by her middle name 'Summer-Emily-Elizabeth." The guys went on about the long names for something.

The kids, as in Wilbur and Laszlo, Tallulah, Violet, Daniel, Jonathan, the triplets, the human twins, the plant twins, and the rest were inside the living room getting the decorations up.

"Vi, hand me the red ribbion!" Rose asked.

"Got it Rose!" Violet tossed the red ribbon. Rose cough it and turned to her brother. "Jacob, pass me the blue ribbon."

"Got it Rose." he said tossng her the blue ribbion. "Hay Hanna-Banana, here's another balloon."

"Thanks Jacob. Wilbur here's the green balloon."

"Thanks Jacob." Wilbur said tying the balloon to the other balloons'. He honed them to Daniel and left to help Tallulah with something. Daniel was holding them when he was handed 23 more causing him to fly with all 43 balloons.

"Help!"

"Got it." Laszlo said flying near him and too a few balloons and went back down. "Geez wanna fly away before the party?" he laughed then left. Daniel went over to Jake, who was at the last minute wrapping his gife.

"Hi Jake."

"Bonjour Daniel. What's up?"

"me almost." both boys laughed. "What cha got there?"

"My gife to Sabrina. Check it out dude!" Jake opened the box and out came a hollagrame of the Effle Tower at night time.

"Ohhh shiny!" Daniel said.

* * *

Back in Salem, the girls were at Salem's Willows eating popcorn and pizza. They notice it was really busy down in this part of the city. They headed over to the beach and took there shoes.

"Aww man the water may be cold, but I am lovin' it!" Thorn said relaxing on the water. Sallie went under her and laughed. "You got it...although...I can never get wet!"

"Sabrina you coming?" Thorn asked. Sabrina shook her head and looked at her locket. She opened it once more and saw her parents picture. "I miss you both." she said closing the locket and stood up. She picked up a shell and walked away.

"Hmmm. I wonder what Sabrina's problem is." Thorn asked. Sallie shrugged and went back under teh water. Thorn wondered if this was because today was Sabrina's birthday, and no one said 'Happy birthday' to her.

Back to where Sabrina was she sighed and sat down. "Squeak squeak squeak squeak? Squeak?"

"Sorta. I know that today is my 3rd birthday. But at least one person can say happy birthday to me. As long as one person says itt o me i know that someone knows."

"Squeaky squeaky squeaky!" Sabrina laughed and rubbed his tummy. "Thanks Carl Jr. but I said person as in human. But thank you anyways." she said kissing his head. Soon Thorn and Sallie emerged from the water and ran over.

"Hi there Brie. Well we gots to leave at 6:00 and its...4:00 right now. Where to now?" Sallie asked.

"IDK. Uh...Forest river?" The girls nodded and left with her. "Hay Sallie n one ever suspected about you being a ghost."

"Yes. Yes they did not subspect about being a ghost."

"So, you two know what today is?"

"Yeah." Thorn said. "Duh it's Halloween Sabrina."

"I mean more then halloween."

"No. Nothing else on tis day. Not a party-" Sallie said. Sabrina was thinking 'OK no birthday party. That's fine.'

"No big cleabration-" Sabrina then thought 'Ok...a small celebration.'

"Not even a birthday-"

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled. She turned red and stared at Sallie. "What the heck! It's my birthday even my family knows that!"

"SABRINA! Your birthday is on the the second of November." Sallie said. Sabrina got angery again and blew up.

* * *

"Uhgggggg! Including today for the past 3 years this is what happened on my birthday! Age 1: Ben and Galleria came and pretended to be my birth parents and then I couldn't celebrate much cause I wanted to celebrate with the family! Then age 2: I didn't have a party on my birthday cause I was kidnapped so i had to share a b-day with Laszlo-which I don't mind but we never had my 2nd birthday on THE REAL DATE! AND now...Ugggg! No one said 'Happy Birthday Sabrina' to me or 'Happy Birthday' or anything like 'Spooky B-day Brie' like they did of my 1st B-day! But now everyone is saying my birthday tomorrow!? UGGGGGG!!" Sabrina then ran away with Carl Jr.

* * *

"Sabrina wait up girl!" Thorn yelled running after her with Sallie. "Sabrina wait!" they yelled in a unison.

Sabrina stopped and turned around. "What!?" she snapped.

"Look how about we got to another place." Sallie said taking a hand of each girl and lifted them n the air.

As they flew off Sabrina looked away and looked at the ground instead. Once they got to there location they landed.

(Note: Where they are and the monument they look at. I saw a picture of it but I can't find a good one of the top. I took a guess at it. Sorry for people who live there)

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes! Were in Canada. And at Brock's Monument. Take a look." Thorn said as they all looked up. The girls saw 58 meter (185 foot) monument. The top had the face of an Indian person, to the left was a shield with a fave of a man. The other shield had the same face. Then they had the india feather had. (Ya know, it looks like a Gladiator had)

"Woah. That's big. Know any other places Thorn?"

"Yep. Fallow me." she said getting on a bus. After driving for 15 minutes they stepped out of the bus. "Wait here." Thorn went to a phone and called the hotel.

"Hello? Hollywood hotel here. How may I help you?"

"Hi dad. Is the party almost ready?"

"let me check Thorn." After a few moments Pierre came back. "I think we need another 10 minutes. That good where are you?"

"Yeah its good. Were in Canada visiting 'Peace Arch' bye daddy." Thorn said. When she got back over she told Sallie about 10 more minutes and also gave the tour to both girls. When they finished and grabbed a quick snack, which was Christie Fudgee-O Cookies, and sat down in a park.

Sabrina ate the cookies, but didn't talk to tthe others. After they ate Sallie took there hands and left Canada with them.

* * *

When they got to the hotel all of them went inside from the roof. "Only three minutes Sallie." Thorn said. Sabrina went down the stairs to the floor where her room was.

When she got in there she sat on her bed and fell (or at least tried) to fall asleep. As she was closing her eyes she heard chatter going on downstairs. She rolled her eyes and turned to the other side.

"Sabrina. Can you come down here for a few minutes honey?" Gaston yelled. Sabrina stood up and changed out of the dress and into her blue shirt and black skirt. She then went to the stairs and slid down the railing. After landing down the steps she looked around.

"What the?-" She then heard something in the downstairs entertainment room and went over. She got there and saw the lights were turned off. "Hello?" she called. She pulled a chair over and climbed on it. She then turned the light on and turned around.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina!" everyone yelled jumping out. Sabrina smiled while laughing. "Aww thanks guys! Wow, groovy party y'all." she said jumping down and walked over. "I thought ya'll forgot my birthday."

"You? never Brie!" Violet, the triplets, Daniel, Jake, Camilla, Billy-Boy, Crystal, David, Laszlo, Wilbur and Tallulah said together in a union. They all looked at each other and shrugged. "That was weird." All of them including Sabrina said.

"That was really weird." Everyone said. After a few moments they said, "This is getting scary." they stopped again. "Ok this better stop soon."

"This is getting outta hand" All the females said.

"Oh great now the females said the same tang in a unison." All the adult males said.

"Oh great now the males." the kids said.

"Oh great now the kids." The family's said.

"Oh great now everybody agan! and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and-"

"STOP THIS SI CRAZY!" Oliver said running out of the room. "AHHHHH WERE SAYING EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME! AHHHHHH!!"

"Wait Oliver come back man! I got yous a gift-er-surprise." Laszlo said. Oliver came back in the room with a confused look.

"What?" the lights turned off. When they came back on the light turned to a girl on stage. She had on a silver shirt with one long sleeve and one with a spaghetti strap. She had on blue jeans with on the bottom of the left side, being cut wide open. Then she had on black heel shoes (medium size heels). She had on a diamond belt with diamond hearts. She had on a golden heart necklace with a music note on the front. She tapped her foot as the song began.

I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over

(chorus)  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than i want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

It's so easy  
You distrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy  
You distrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy!

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

* * *

When the song ended the girl took a bow to the clapping crowed. Oliver looked at Laszlo, who was telling the girl to come over. "Oliver get in Uncle Gaston's body. K?"

"Fine." Oliver said transporting himself into Gaston's body. After a white flash the girl came over.

"Remember me?" Oliver looked at the girl. She had dark hair, with flaming red bangs. He lifted the bangs to see her big brown eyes.

"Rebecca?" he said softly as the girl smiled. "Becky!" Oilver screamed and picked up Becky. "Oh my gosh Becky! Look at you, you grown up so much!"

"Yeah! I keep using the 'Aging' invention to keep myself younger until I met you again. OMG I'm 22 and I see my Uncle again!"

"I missed you babycakes."

"I miss you too I am so sorry."

"You know what its okay and its fine. Really. I should of listen to you and everything." Teresa coughed a little and said a few words. "_Soul of Oliver in tis room, go inside the heart of Rebecca."_ Oliver flew out of the body and into the heart. Becky opend it and saw him come out. She closed it but he didn't go. He walked over and then went back in. he came back out after that when it opened again.

"Aww thanks Teresa!" Rebecca said hugging her. "No problem. Well better take this ring off." she said taking it off. She had on a ring that made her powerful (sorry I never mention it before!)

"Well lets get dis party started!" Bud said starting the dance with Lucille. Everyone joined in and party like a rock star.

"Nice idea Gaston!" Teresa said.

"Thanks. Remember the night yu first sang 'My favorite things' to Brie?"

"yeah."

"That night while walking back to my room I was thinking of her birthday and had this in mind. I mean firts one wasn't good really. We didn't celeabrat on her real 2nd so yeah I though this would be good!"

Sabrina came running over from Daniel and hugged her dad. "Thanks dad." Gaston picked her up and kissed her cheek. "No problem Sabrina."

"hay Brie, remember them Fred videos I showed you?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah."

"Guess what? Fred's Halloween song!" she said taking Sabrina and danced with her while singing it.

"Tick tock she's gonna be home soon, tick tock yeah she's gonna be home soon, Tick Tock she's gonna be home soon! YEAHHHH! WOAAAH! WAAA WOAAAH! Tick tock she's gonna be home soon, Tick tock she'll be here soon. Yeahh Whoaa. Yeah Woah! Yeahh Whoaa. Yeah Woah. Tick tock she gonne be here soon. Tick tock she'll be here soon-Yeah woah! Yeah woah Yeah woah! Yeah woah. I said yeah I said. Ohhhhhhh!!"

* * *

**How was that? Sorry if this chapter ain't so good really. I didn't have a good plot going in this. Oh well thansk again!**

**So this was Gaston's idea? YES IT WAS! LOL What did you think it was something else? LOL the money he made was to get the party stuff. (Banners, balloons, etc) LOL.**

**QUESTION: If ya wanna know more about Salem, Mass. Aske me!**

**Thanks again!**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Keep Moving forward to Stay Gold**

**Ember411**


	80. Gaston and Teresa? No more?

**Thanks 4 da reviews!**

Chapter 80: Gaston and Teresa...not...forever?

**Sabrina: O.M.G.G-N**

**Me and Wilbur: What?**

**Sabrina: Oh My Groovey Good-Ness. 20 and your at 100!**

**Me: YEAH! And Thanks to Soul-Sis who gave me a song idea.**

**Note: Should Teresa get a job?**

* * *

November 3:

Over the past few days after the party and coming back home the family's said goodbye to each other, everyone came back to normal. Franny and the frogs went on singing, Billie kept going on the trains while the twins were in a play crib near her (away from the tracks) doing their own thing, Laszlo went on-line to look for a college along with Tallulah. Fritz and Petunia were...well...not so good much.

Cornelius went back to working on a new invention (something IDK what) Art went to work, but came back when work was finished and helped with. Bud and Lucille went back to dancing and looking for teeth. Wilbur kept in touch with Thorn along with a few other friends of his. Sabrina had vacation off so she either stayed at the house, or go to the park with Daniel. Teresa was now just relaxing from the trip. Spike and Dimity have been busy as well. They were updating the 'Rule Book'

"Alright alright. Sabrina or Daniel or Carl Jr, what's rule number 57?" Spike asked.

"Rule 57 states," Daniel started. "That if a doorbell is ringed to times on the same day then it doesn't count."

"Well then," Sabrina said. "I say that can stay. I mean it shouldn't really count much if a doorbell gets rung each day. Unless your guys ave a competition then you can get as many as it is."

"Fine then. Rule 58." Dimtri said as Theo came over and started to go on him. "Hay hay hay! Theo! Stop it Theo. Get outta here! Shoo shoo!" As Theo still went on him everyone was laughing at this picture.

"OK OK! That is funny!" Daniel said laughing.

"Rule 58: If doorbells are broken, the fights will end-"

"Agree to keep rule." Both kids said. "Funny rule number 136 says: Both doorbells are broken, race will go on with knocks-"

As the rules went on Gaston walked out and went down to 'Mario's Meat Kingdom.'

"Ciao Mario. What's new?" he then notice that Mario wasn't there but his wife was. One thing that Gaston liked about her, she could speak little English...but mostly Italian.

* * *

"Oh Ciao Felicity! Che cosa è nuovo?" He asked her leaning on the counter.

"Che cosa è nuovo? Gli dico che cosa è nuovo!" She yelled. "First I leave the house and have Mario watch the kids with Gemma sleep. Allora vengo a casa. Per per vedere un disordine sul pavimento. Con il sonno del bambino. Che cosa lo fanno ora per dire circa ' Che cosa è nuovo Gaston '?

"Sì sì. Gli ottengo ora la Felicità che la ottengo. Posso fare una domanda?"

"Sure ask away."

"Can I get a job here? Please?"

"Che coas?"

"Can. I. Get. A job here please?"

"Che coas? Che cosa! Parli italiano ora! Pensate che possa capire che cosa avete detto appena in inglese?"

"Rihgt now I wish you could speak English."

"CHE COAS?! Faccia la vostra domanda!" Gaston rolled his eyes and sighed. Felicity slapped his face and pointed to the sign 'No sighing in store anytime!' then crossed her arms.

"Peux-je obtenir un travail ici satisfais ?" He asked her in French.

"Che COAS?! Non conosco il francese. Parli italiano oppure!"

"Fine fine fine. Posso ottenere un lavoro qui soddisfaccio?" Felicity smiled and nodded. "Sure come here tommrow at morning of 8:00."

"Grazie Felicity." Gaston said leaving. When he left and walked down the street, he was wishing that Felicity would learn English soon.

* * *

when he got down to Sammy's place he walked inside and waited for Sammy to come. "Hiya Gasten! What's new?"

"Not Gasten, Gaston. And nothing. Um could i get a job here? Like for Saturdays please?"

"Well...you are pretty good had serving, OK be here on Saturday at 7:00AM."

"Thanks Sam. See ya." Gaston said leaving. He came back in a minute later. " Can I get Doubler Chocolate Vanilla with no cherry, And French Fries?"

"Sure." Sammy said. She then got the order and said it was on her. When Gaston left and walked down the street he loved this idea. Getting money for Sabrina's college (A/N: I got that idea from The Simpson when Lisa was born on 'Lisa's First word' episode lol)

* * *

When he got back to the Maison he walked inside to see Brie and T watching a movie. "What in the world is this?" he asked.

"'Molly: The American Girl.' Such a great movie G." Teresa said eating popcorn. "Where'd you go?"

"Uh. . . .um . ..somewhere."

"Groovy." Sabrina said not taking her eyes off the t.v. Gaston smiled and rubbed her head then pulled Teresa aside.

"What?" Teresa asked as Gaston kissed her mouth for three minutes. When they pulled apart he said, "Busy Friday night?"

"Well...jeez I have a date with a guy I met the other day while I was in Florida, I mean yous weren't there so yeah ya know? But I guess I can cancel that maybe if you have something in mind."

"Friday night, My food, then movie. then beach sound good?" He asked trapping her between him and the wall. Then went up to her face, looking deep in her eyes and her nose be crushed lightly by his nose. Teresa blush mad hot red and giggle try not to make eye to eye with him.

"OK OK. Its fine just get off me." Gaston smiled and placed his mouth on her mouth. The pulled her away from the wall and placed his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck crossing them and kept her mouth on his mouth. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Teresa smiled at him as he smiled back.

Suddenly she made a blank face. She heard a voice in her ear and listen to it.

_"Don't go with him. Go with him and you, and Jake with Ryan VonDort get killed!"_

"Uh...Gaston could you wait here for a moment please. Uh...go watch the movie with Sabrina or something."

"Fine but I'm watching it with her only 'cause you told me to." Gaston said leaving. When he got on the couch and started to watch the movie, he smiled with and made 'Love eyes' and sighed in a happy way.

"Dad? You okay?" Sabrina asked getting on his lap and poked him lightly. "Uh what- Oh yeah I'm fine. Just fine." he said. After the movie ended (around 2:00 or so,) Gaston wondered where Teresa was. He went to her room nad knocked the door. After a few moments when he didn't hear anything he looked around the house.

* * *

After searching for a while he went to the basement and searched there. "Teresa. Teresa. Teresa?" he called. Right around the corner he heard a shrill cry. He quickly turned the corner and saw in the dark end of the floor a dark figure. He had a guess of who it was. He .rushed to her side, touching her hair.

"Teresa! Honey, what's wrong? Is it a migraine?" She shook her head and pushed his hands down. He sat down on the stool beside her.

"No," she whispered. She then cried again only on his shoulder. Gaston hugged her tightly and whispered in her hear. "Shhhh. Its fine. Shhh clam your self. What happened?"

"Nothing...much...just...something." She said. 'I gots to tell him right now.'

"Look Gaston." she started looking up at him. Her face was puffy and her eyes were blood red. "We... need to talk... about something."

"Sure. Anything you want." He said looking back at her.

"I...I...I" 'Tell him Teresa. He can help you' her heart said. Her mind said something different 'Don't tell him or else..DEATH remember that?'

"Yeah? Teresa you okay? Is something bad or something?" Gaston started to water works in his eyes, he tried to keep back. His face began to turn pale a little on the face.

"Look I. . . can't date you-"

"What?!"

"Friday."

"Huh?"

"I can't date you on Friday. Well I can't go out Friday. I have to go visit my parents who are in town for that one night. Infact there coming Friday morning so I'll be leaving the house and just go out with them." She looked at him with a fake smile. "Nice try Teresa. Really what happened?"

"OK okay fine. I...just...don't wanna go out Friday night. No reason just don't feel like going out." She said crying again. "I'm only crying cause I'm afraid you'll get mad at me then break-up with me cause I didn't go out with you on that night, then I'll be sad and lonely and-"

"Teresa! Clam yourself. Well-ok then I guess we don't have to go out. I mean we can do it another night. Don't worry I won't break up with you because of that one little thing. I'll always love you Teresa, no matter what." With that said, he pulled both of them up and kissed her. He used his hand to brush back her hair and go through her hair. He used the other hand to hold her waist. Teresa put her arms around him and crossed her wrist.

* * *

A while later Gaston was in the cannon range with Franny and Art. As they did there own thing (learn music for frogs, make pizza, or have fun with the cannon) Gaston wondered what made Teresa change her him about Friday. She would always have a good reason, like once for there 12th date Gaston was outside the movie place waiting for her. She called him saying that her great-great-great grandmother died and didn't feel like going out. Gaston understood completely and said that the date could wait a few months or whenever she was ready (The made the date 6 months later)

But now Gaston wondered what made Teresa change her mind. Was it something she said, was it something he did or said? He sat down in the middle of Franny and Art and thought.

"Gaston if she didn't want to go out, then she doesn't have to." Franny said.

"Yeah. Females tend to be that way." Art said.

"What did you just say Art?" Franny said quickly. Art shook his head quickly. "Nothing."

"Yeah. I though you said nothing about females."

"Well jeez Franny I'm trying to help Gaston here. I mean Teresa wouldn't just cancel a date with no reason."

"maybe she dosen't like me anymore." Gaston stated looking at a cannon. Franny was drinking lemonade when she spited it out. Art took pit and threw it at Gaston's face. "What?!" they asked him.

"I said maybe she doesn't like me anymore."

"Duh. She loves you!" Franny said.

"Well yeah. But she did act different when I saw her this morning. I woke up at 5:30 and saw her drinking coffee. For ten minutes she looked at while after I said 'Good morning' to her."

After a few moments Gaston screamed. "Ugggg! she don't like me anymore.

**Gaston:**

Who does she think she is?

That girl has tangled with the wrong man!

No one says "no" to Gaston!

**Art:**

Darn right.

**Gaston:**

Dismissed! Rejected!

Publicly humiliated!

Why, it's more than I can bear.

**Art: **

More pizza?

**Gaston :**

What for? Nothing helps.

I'm disgraced.

**Franny :**

Who, you? Never!

Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together.

**Art and Franny**:

Gosh it disturbs us to see you, Gaston

Looking so down in the dumps

Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

**Art:**

No one's been like Gaston

A king pin like Gaston

**Franny :**

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

**Gaston:**

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

**Art and Franny**

My what a guy, that Gaston!

Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"

**Art:**

Gaston is the best

And the rest is all drips

**Both:**

No one fights like Gaston

Douses lights like Gaston

**Art:**

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!

**Franny:**

For there's no one as burly and brawny

**Gaston :**

As you see I've got biceps to spare

**Franny:**

Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

**Gaston:**

That's right!

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair _(point to hair on head)_

**Franny and Art**

No one hits like Gaston

Matches wits like Gaston

**Art:**

In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

**Gaston :**

I'm especially good at expectorating!

Ptoooie!

**Franny and Art:**

Ten points for Gaston!

**Gaston:**

When I was a boy

I ate four dozen meatballs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown

I eat five dozen meatballs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

**Art and Franny:**

Oh, ahhh, wow!

My what a guy, that Gaston!

No one shoots like Gaston

Makes those beauts like Gaston

**Franny:**

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

**Gaston:**

I use cannons in all of my decorating!

**Franny and Art:**

Say it again,  
Who's a man among men?  
And then say it once more.  
Who's? the hero next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know?  
Can't you guess?  
Ask his friends and his family too!  
There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down!

**Franny:**

And his name's G-A-S-T

**Art:**

G-A-S-T-E

**Both**:

G-A-S-T-O- Oh

**All three:**

Gaston!

The three siblings hugged each other. "Thanks guys." Gaston said. After that and an hour later during Sloopy Joe night at dinner Teresa didn't sit next to him. Instead she sat between Art and Nick. She didn't even look at Gaston at all. When dinner ended she said that she wash her own plate and left quickly. Gaston was about to ask why he didn' sit near her, but thought that it would be a stupid question.

After a while Teresa went to the roof for a while Gaston took Sabrina to bed. After Sabrina to tucked in Gaston brushed back her bangs. " So 3 year old what's it like being 3?"

"Same as being 2 I guess. Other then getting attacked."

"Yeah. Well your getting better, your eyes arn't black anymore. Mor elke a blueish-gray. Good sign of getting better. Well goodnight Sabrina." He said kissing her forehead.

"Night dad." Sabrina said back and fell asleep. Gaston turned the light off and went down the leva-tray. Leaving the room with the door closed. He went into his room to take his helmet off and change into his black PJ's. When he got them on he eard a muffle noise outside the window. He knew it was Teresa and went outside and went up to the roof.

* * *

"Teresa? You okay what's wrong?-and don't say nothing is wrong cause I won't buy it." He said sitting next to her.

'Just let it out Teresa. Let it out and tell him' her heart said.  
'Don't tell him. Making something up' her mind told her.

"Well...er...um...er...I...I...I...I" she started to cry again. She was s confused about everything right now.

"Shhhhh shhhh shhhh Teresa just tell me. I promise I will do anything to help you. I love you Teresa. I will love you always no matter what baby-cakes." Gaston said hugging her tight. Teresa cried for a few moments into his chest then squirmed away from the hug and stood up.

"I want to break up with you!" Omg! Those words went in Gaston's ears. "Say what?"

"I want to break up with you!" Teresa said crying again. Gaston stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder. "What?! Teresa, how can this happen? Did I do something?" Teresa shook her head quickly as she faces to her left with her eyes closed tight and nails to her mouth. "Teresa look at me, did i do something? Did I say something? What makes you want to break up with me?"

Teresa looked back at him with blood red eyes and a really really really pale/white face. "I-I-I can't tell you."

"But you have to. We have to work this out. Remember? '_We've got to work, work  
To work this out. We'll make things right, The sun will shine If we work, work. There'll be no doubt. We can still save'_ " Gaston sang to her. Teresa shook her head and looked away from him.

"I can't tell you. Its got nothing to do you with, its me. I been having a problem and I need to fix it."

"I can help you no matter what Teresa. I can really help-" Teresa gave a small laugh at him.

"You sound like Sabrina when I went to France to save Nick and Penny. But like I told her as I am telling you ' Its my problem and I need to fix it." Teresa said as water came down her face. The wind blew a curl of her wavy hair in front of her. She was wearing a navy blue sweater above her normal navy blue shirt. Then she had on long black pants instead of a black skirt. She shook her head as random music began to play.

* * *

**Teresa**  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away

Teresa went into her room, She picked up her jean book bag. Then put on a jean blue headband with a flat bow to the left.

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'coz I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok.

Teresa walkes past the front door and turns onto the huge Robinson front lawn, still crying

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away

**Gaston  
**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

**Teresa  
**What about trust?

**Gaston  
**you know I never wanted to hurt you

**Teresa  
**and what about me?

**Gaston  
**What am I supposed to do?

**Teresa  
**I gotta leave but I'll miss you

**Gaston  
**I'll miss you

**Teresa  
**so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

**Gaston **_(wraps arms around Teresa)_**  
**Why do you have to go?

**Teresa  
**I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**Gaston:** _(Un wraps her)_**  
**I'm trying to understand

**Teresa  
**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

**Gaston  
**I want you to stay

**Teresa  
**I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

**Gaston  
**What about us?

**Teresa  
**I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**Gaston  
**I'm trying to understand

**Teresa  
**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away

* * *

With that ending off, Teresa left the house and Robinson lawn. Gaston could still see the women he loves dark shadow. Until it was gone.

Gaston simply cried as he held in his hands the 'G' necklace. He left the lawn and into the house. He went in his room and fell asleep. Crying still.

* * *

**Omg what happened to them? Who's Teresa listening to? Will they be reunited!!**

**Thanks to Soul-Sis who gave me the song 'Gaston' I wanted to use that soon, but had no idea when. I did Gotta go my own way.**

**OH. Y'll love my new qoute? (look below for Italic Bold qoute)**

_**Keep Moving Forward**_** to **_**Stay Gold**_

**Ember411.**


	81. It's never over

* * *

Chapter 81: **it's never over**

* * *

The next morning when Gaston woke up at 5:00 he didn't get out of bed. He stayed in the bed thinking of what happened just last night. His heart was borken into many pieces. The pieces were so small that no one could pick them up and fix it. All the pieces were a red color and now they were call blue for sadness. Even his dreams made him sad.

* * *

_"I will love you forever Teresa." Gaston's mind said as they slowed dance to 'My Girl'. Teresa smiled as she put her head on his chest. "I will love you Forever Gaston." Teresa said in her mind._

_As the song went on they were both blushing. When the next song started to play Gaston and Teresa danced slowly to the music. As the song went on they felt they were in heavan. They left the earth and danced in heavan. They always love each other and they knew it. When the song 'So Happy Together' came near the end, Gaston turned Teresa out and made a dip for her. As she slowly went down her hair fell back as a waterfall and her arm streached out as the other held onto Gaston's arm. As she came back up her face was blushing mad hot red. As well as Gaston's face turing mad hot red. He pulled her back in, holding her by the back of her waist and the other holding the side fo her wait._

_Gaston and Teresa looked at the deep dark eyes of the other person. They both pulled in slowly and let there nose's tutch (which was long based on Gaston's nose lol) They hesataited for a moment and just started. They moved closer. Gaston's face became soft as Teresa moved up a little with arms around his neck. There mouth moved closer and closer and closer and closer._

_There mouth went on the other person's mouth. It was a soft kiss at first, but the smiles they had moved them closer to each other._

_It was truly, a wonderful first kiss._

_As the final 16 beats went off, Gaston pulled Teresa closer, so that his body and her body are close to keep the other warm. They pulled away for a few seconds and smiled._

_"My hearts has a message it's been telling me for the longest time ever since I met you."_

_"What's that Gaston?"_

_"I will always love you, no matter what."_

_"And I'll always love you no matter what."_

_They both kissed again. There 2nd kiss._

When that dreamed ended he looked at his clock. It was only 5:30. He still couldn't believe it that his love of his life ran away. What hurted him the most was that she never told him the reson why she left him. Gaston sighed and sat up in bed. He ran his hand through his hair. He took out from a drawer a picture of him and Teresa. He sighed as he looked at the picture again. A song came from his heart, to his voice box, to his mouth.

* * *

A winter's day  
In a deep and dark december;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock  
I am an island.

I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It?s laughter and it?s loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

Don?t talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won?t disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries

* * *

When the song ended Gaston got out of bed and took a shower. When he finished he went into the dining room and sat down. After a while Sabrina came in with Carl Jr on her shoulder and sat next to him. She didn't looked at him or anything. She just sat there with her face facing down. Gaston looked up and saw her. He then used his arms and quickly took away his tears.

"Oh...Morning Sabrina." Sabrina didn't look at him but just looked down. Gaston had a small question look on his mind. "Sabrina? Sabrina sweetie is everything alright?"

Sabrina shook her head still not facing her dad. She kept looking down at the table.

"Sabrina? Sabrina sweetie is everythng alright or is something bothering you?" Gaston asked trying to look at her eyes. Sabrina faced away to her right and didn't look at him...again.

"Come on Sabrina You can tell me anything." Sabrina hesataited for a moment before she turned his way. Gaston notice that her eyes were huge puppy eyes and that her face was pale. "How come you and Teresa broke up?"

Gaston looked at her for a moment and thought quickly. "Well Sabrina. Um...sometimes when two people date...hmmm...they..." Sabrina looked at him with a question look. "Well...the two people...they sometimes need to get away from each other to...do things. Well. Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really hard to explain K?"

"K. But where did she go?" Gaston rubbed her head and smiled. "I dunno. I have a feeling she'll come back sometime soon."

"Your postived at this?"

"I am absoulty postived about that." Gaston siad resuring her. Although in the back of his mind, he wasn't sure.

* * *

After a while Sabrina went to go visit Violet for a while. The whole gang was there (Violet, Jonathan, Rose, Jake, Hanna-Banana, Camilla, Becon ((who finally got adopted)) and her w/ Carl Jr)

As she walked down the street she saw somebody. This women had on Lavender Lilac Brocade Chinese Dress With Cherry Blossoms and silk chinese mary-jane shoes. Then her hair was in a chinese bun with two sticks on the sides going through that hair bun. Then the rest of her hair was a ponytail. She was holding a a stick in her left hand, while a flower was in the other. Sabrina knew this girl.

"Teresa!" Teresa turned to her name and smiled. She and Sabrina ran over to each other and hugged.

"Oh Sabrina. Hello. Um your dad didn't say anything abot last night did he?"

"Well no, I kinda heard it last night. What happened?" Teresa was about to speak when all of a sudden she gave a small groan and heard the voice in her ear...again. After the voice finished Teresa took out the ear piece and put it down.

"PUT THIS BACK ON RIGHT NOW!" you could cleary head a voice. But not sure from who it was. Teresa quickly smashed it with her foot and sighed.

"Finally...safe until now." She looked at her watch and saw it counting down from 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...

"Sabrina go away! Get outta here go somewhere." Teresa said as the watch said 3. "GO!" she hissed. Sabrina ran away and hid behind a bush. When she peaked up she saw Teresa. And Carlos.

"Look here missy." Carlos said grabbing her neck tight. "I want you to stay away from that family and stay with me. Understand?" Teresa took his hand off her neck and glared at him.

"No, I don't want to stay with you. I wanna go back to the family! I wanna see my boyfriend again!"

"There still boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sabrina asked Carl Jr. "Squeak squeak." They went back to Teresa, who was slapped in the face.

"NO! Your my girlfriend and not Gaston's girlfriend! I'm going to take over the world and your going to help me. Now do what I say or else!"

"NO!" Teresa snapped at him. Carlos sighed and shook his head. He grabbed his robot arms and grabbed Teresa by the neck. He then started to choke Teresa and shake her around. Teresa tried to take the hands off but she wasn't strong enough. Her face started to turn blue. Sabrina couldn't care to watch, but did anyways.

"If I let you go, will you help me?" Carlos asked letting go of her a little. "Yes." came a faint voice. Carlos smirked and dropped her. Teresa gasped for ari as Carlos picked her up and patted her back. When she stopped Carlos took her shoulder. He then kissed her lips and gave her a dip, kissing her neck.

Sabrina could see that Teresa didn't enjoy this at all base on the rolling eyes. When Carlos finished he let her go and told her the mission once more. "Kill Gaston." then left. Teresa was on her knee's and buried her face in her hands. She didn't put the new ear piece in her ear. Once he was gone Sabrina ran over and hugged Teresa. Teresa hugged back and sat like that for a while.

"Well what now?" Teresa asked. "I have to get outta of his hands-"

"Then do so." Sabrina said.

"No Sabrina can't. I-" Teresa looked around and made sure that no one was around. "I can't 'cause Carlos kidnapped Jake and Ryan and is holding them. He's useing them agants me. Knowing it a weakness." Sabrina though for a moment but heard the voice again.

"TERESA KILL THE BRAT RIGHT THERE AND GET GASTON!"

"K!" Teresa winked t Sabrina and nodded. She then started to beat the stick on the ground.

"AHHHHH!! stop it! AHHHHH!! NO STOP IT!! THE PAIN!! TERESA HOW COULD YOU!! AHHH!!" Sabrina faked yelled.

"Give her the smoke bomb." Carlos said. Teresa pointed the flower away from Sabrina and sprayed the air. After a few moments Carlos spoke again.

"Nice work. Get Gaston and kill him." then the machne turned off and the girls left.

* * *

Volet's House:

Everyone at Violet's house were sitting inside finishing up homeowrk when Sabrina came. "Hay guys!"

"Hay Sabrina. Hay Teresa." Rose said.

"Hi guys. Okay anyone got something else I can wear? This dress is itching me!" Teresa said scraching her back and her side and her ribs. Violet told her about some old clothes downstairs. When she left Sabrina stood on Violet's bed.

"Guys I got a mission for us."

"Yeah! I loves missions!" Rose said.

"Is Wilbur coming with us?"

"Sure I bet he like to come help Jake-Jake right nwo your Jacob."

"Right. So we go save Jake!...wait from who?"

"Carlos." Sabrina said calling Wilbur to come. "Hello Wilbur?...Its Sabrina...yeah ok . OK...Okay I get it. Look Wilbur I got us a mission. Remember where Violet's house is?..."Yeah near that place. Come over and hurry."

After a few moments Teresa came back wearing a carnivale dress (A/N: search the dress on Google )

"What the? Wilbur what are you doing here? Carl you too?" she asked sitting down.

"We got us a mission." Wilbur said. Sabrina wrote down on a piece of papsr '**Sabrina and Carl Jr Adventures # 5:** Saving The French Boy:_ Staring: Sabirna Fragmagucci, Carl Jr Fragmagucci._

_Guest staring: Wilbur Robinson, Carl Robinson, Teresa McKnight, Violet Anderson, Jake, Rose and Hanna-Banana Buckman, Jonathan Harrington, Camilla McIntired, and Becon Vlance._

* * *

Teresa was walking to the hideout. She changed out of the carnivale dress, and into short sleeve black silk chinese dress with colorful flowers to the left, and a red and golden dragon to the side. She then had on flat mary-jane chinese shoes. Then her hair was in a bin with two sticks coming out of the side.

"Uggg Carlos just had to chinese. I don't like wearing this dress...its itchy!" Teresa yelled scraching her back as she went inside the hideout.

"Well...welll..well. Teresa you came back. Did you kill Gaston?"

"Yeh. I killed him." Teresa said looking at her watch. Violet gave her a comunacation watch. So that the kdis could battle.

"Good. Now I can call the family." Carlos diled the Robinson number and waited. Useing a t.v phone. When Lefty picked up he called the family. When the family came they saw Carlos.

"Wait. You got out of jail?" Belinda asked holding Jacob and Ryan.

"Good behavior and stuff. Helping the comunity and all. So, now that your family member is dead-"

"What?" Franny asked.

"WHat-did you kill Gaston?" Carlos turned to Teresa who wasn't on the screen. Teresa nodded her head. "Yeah"

"Gaston? No he not dead-he alive." Billie said holding Nick's hand. Just then Gaston came in with a bathrobe.

"Hi y'll. Sorry I got painted on by Laszlo and I had to ake anotehr shower. What's up?"

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Carlos screamed. He turned around and grabbed Teresa by the neck, with his robot arms.

"Huh? Teresa your working for Carlos?" Bud asked. Teresa wanted to say 'no' but then Carlos would kill her. "Yeah."

"Why? He's the bad guy!"

"Because I love him." Aw man Teresa just wanted to kill herself now. SHe forced her eyes to look at Gaston. His mouth was open, his eyes were about to cry out water-works. His eyebrows were standing up and he was bened over.

"So you love him BUT NOT me?" Gaston asked. "You know what Teresa, I'm glad we broke up. You dirty lying cheating piece of (bleep)"

"HAY!" Teresa called back. She punched Carlos in the eye and made him pass out. "Hay! Look it Gaston! I know what I'm doing. It alright I know what I'm doing and-"

"And you enjoy it! Well then **HAVE FUN AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK**!"

"**I WILL COME BACK**!"

"I**F** you come back I will never ever talk to you again! I don't even want to see your face, your eyes, your hair, or your freakshily pale white skin!" Gaston yelled as he went off. "I'll come back Gaston! You'll see!" she turned to the family.

"You all believe me right?" the family stared at her with angery glares. "Call back in a few days. Cheater." Cornelius said. "Then don't ever set foot on your lawn!" he then turned the phone off. Carlos got up and kissed Teresa.

"We did it!" Teresa pressed her watch and wated. After a few minutes the windows broke.

* * *

The boys (minus Carl and Carl Jr.) came with wearing ninja clothes. The girls came in with Black Silk Brocade Ankle Length Chinese Dress Dragon & Phoenix

"We meet again." All except Carl, Camilla, and Becon said.

"Ugg you brats!" Carlos yelled. Teresa ran over to them and joined them. "What Teresa?! You with them?!"

"Yep." she then called Gaston cell phone and handed it to Sabrina.

"Allo? Dad its Sabrina! HELP! I'm at the old wearhouse!"

"What what are you doing there?" Sabrina hung-up and got ready to find Jake and Ryan.

"Fine then. We will fight!" Carlos said as he ran over with a few of his men.

"Sabrina go!" everyone said. Sabrina away into another room.

As everyone fough Gaston came driving in with a Italian moter scooter. When he saw the kids he got puzzled. Didn't care about Teresa when he saw her. But when he saw her kicking Carlos he got confused about everthing. He saw a cannon and smiled.

"You lying brat! How could you betray me?!"

"I never liked you Carlos after you cheated on me! Or when you beated up Sabrina and Wilbur and anyone else who don't derserve to get kicked and or hurt!" Teresa yelled as she ducked a move and got a small cut on her cheek.

"Die woman die!" Carlos hissed.

"Die man die!" Teresa hissed back. Just then Carlos got knocked out by a giant meatball. Teresa looked over and saw Gaston.

They didn't say 'Hi' or 'Thanks' or 'Your welcome'. They just kept fighting.

Sabrina came back with Jake. But Ryan was put in a safe play-crb with a force-feild above him. They same back and fought. Now, the battle was on.

Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho

Everybody went kung fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lighting  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There were funky china men  
From funky china town  
They were choping them up  
They were choping them down  
It's an ancient chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a fainting to a snip  
And a kick in from the hip

Everybody was kung fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lighting  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-hell yes!  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin And little Sammy Chong  
He said: Here comes the big boss-where? where?  
Let's get it on  
He took a vow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
Sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!  
Thosekicks were fast as lighting-ha!  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-huuh!  
But they did it with expert timing-ha!  
How? yeah!

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-  
Keep on - Keep on-ha!  
Sure now

Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!  
Those kids were fast as lighting-ha!  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-huuh!  
Make sure you have expert timing-ha!

Oh--ho-ho-ho Kung Fu Fighting  
Hands and feet as fast as lighting

Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha  
Keep on-Keep on-Keep on  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Yeah-Yeah

* * *

As the battle went on the good people (A/N: Uh I don't think that Teresa, Violet, Rose, **Hanna**-Banana, Sabrina or Camilla are boy names. Rihgt? lol)

The good people were winning the battel. Carl pulled a phone out and called the police. He then punched a guy (O.M.G! Carl evil?)

As they fough the police came and stopped the guy with guns. "Alright! We did it!" the triplets shouted in a unsion. As all the kids hugged Sabrina notice that Gaston had a angery glare at Teresa, but also a little confused face also. She then notice that Teresa was rubbing her arms and kinda trying to look at him, and yet not look at him.

"Alright Teresa! We saved Jake and Ryan! Now ya don't have be forced to do anything by Carlos! Like be forced t break-up with my dad!"

"Huh?" Gaston asked. He turned to Teresa who gave him a shy, sweet angel smile. She also was blushing just a little. "You mean?-" Teresa nodded as she walked over to him and took his hand. "I love you Gaston. Forever in my heart. But if I told you, I get killed and so would Jake and Ryan. I couldn't let my friends die." Gaston smiled back at her and brushed her cheek.

"I know what you mean. And I'm sorry i said. Well. You-know-what at you."

"its okay. So you forgive me?"

"This is how I forgive you."

* * *

**Gaston: **  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

**Teresa: **  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

**Both:**  
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

**Chorus  
Both: **  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

When they finished they huged and smiled each other.

"Aww Gaston!" Everyone said except Sabrina and Wilbur who said 'Dad' or 'Uncle Gaston' "Kiss her already!" Gaston and Teresa smiled and kissed.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I LOVED THIS!**

**You though I keep them away?**

**NEVER!**

Keep moving Forward** to **Stay Gold

**Ember411.**


	82. Driving for how many?

Chapter 82:** Driving for...how many!! (Medium size chapter I could think of)**

**Note: MoonStone is a boy in this chapter, I wanted another Hippie name (don't ask) and I just though of something. Petunia and Fritz driving. lol!**

* * *

"Ok Laszlo. Go around the the combs and then drive down the hill." Fritz said. Laszlo almost being 17 soon was learning to drive. He want to take a driving school, but his parents insisted he be taught by them. Laszlo never saw his parents drive before, but tough, it be okay.Of course his girlfriend Fakhira, and his other three friends Tim, Fiona, Moonstone were in the car. The Tallulah was in the car. She be next with her friends.

Fakhira was watching Laszlo and trying to make him laugh. Tim was creation a cartoon of the Art gang (His best kind was Japanese cartoon) his picture was done like this. Him on the left waving his hand like crazy. Fakhria nest to him being cuddled to Laszlo in his white coat. Around her neck is a camera. Laszlo holding Fakhira then placing a kiss on her head as she giggles. Moonstone and Fiona paiting. Moonstone becoming pink, while Fiona becomes red.

Fiona was reading 'The Giver' and was interest that her name was the name of a character and that the character also had red her. Although Fiona had flaming red hair. Moonstone was jamin' on his MusicPod (and Ipod in our time) and listening to Dragostea Din Tei. Tallulah reading a magazine.

"Turn Left Laszlo!" Petunia screamed.

"Honey should he start the car first?" Fritz said.

"Fine." Petunia said.

"Alright, Laszlo," he said, sounding confident and encouraging, "start it up." Hesitantly, Laszlo reached for the keys. He hated accidentally twisting it the wrong way and having the alarm go off, but he didn't want to ask which way he had to twist it. He wondered why, after thirty-something years, everyone still had to manually turn on their vehicles. As he pinched the keys between his fingers firmly, he winded it towards him and caused the alarm to blare off. Both of them jumped at the sudden noise and Laszlo resorted to covering his ears. "Turn it off, Laszlo!!" His Ma yelled. He quickly grabbed the keys and yanked them out. It didn't stop the alarm. "Laszlo!" he exclaimed, glaring at him and then at the ignition slot. Laszlo only shrugged and opened and closed his mouth, trying to form an actual sentence. Fritz scowled, yanked the keys out of his sons grip and shoved them into their proper place, twisting it back into its neutral position. When the alarm finally quieted down, Laszlo looked at his pop with a nervous chuckle, but his pop just looked ruffled.

* * *

"Uhh… Sorry, pop," he said softly, shrugging. Fritz readjusted his seat belt, clearing his throat.

"Just start the car, Laszlo," he said. Laszlo finally got used to the fact that his pop's still called the hovercrafts "cars", since he had done so for as long as he could remember.

"Laszlo! Your a bad driver!" Fakhira yelled.

"Shut up Fakie! I'm better then you!"

"Laszlo Fakhira is giving you a lesson of driving." Moonstone said.

"What? My friends were hired to give me a job?."

"Well duh! These guys will be the ones in the car most of the time, and mose kids are like these kids." Petunia said.

"Whatever. Fakie what are you doing for a job?"

"Acting like a annoying kid. For when kids come in teh car."

"Tim?"

"To ignore you. When kids ignore there parents in the car the parents tend to look off the rode. That's when the bad stuff and accadents happen. Remember Sabri-"

"Don't remind me!"

"Sorry."

"Fiona?" asked turing to her.

"Same as Tim. To ignore, and try to tell you something at the same time."

"Moonstone?"

"**SING REALLLLLLYYYYYYYY LOOOUUUUDDDDEEEEEE MUUUUUUUUSSSSSIIIIICCCCC!"** he sang loudly.

"Sister?"

"Eh...fights and what so ever."

"Fine. You will all pay the price."

"Alright… Starting the car… Yes," he said, gripping it again and making sure to twist it forward. Sure enough, no alarm went off, and instead the engine revved up. It was a satisfying noise.

"Okay, Laszlo. I obviously trust you enough behind the wheel, but I'm a bit apprehensive of you going _anywhere_outside the garage. But I think you should go out anyway." Laszlo noticed the nervous look on his parent's face.

"Do you need to get out of the car?"

"No, because then you'd have no tutor." Laszlo nodded slowly, looking back to towards the windshield.

* * *

"Can my friends and sister leave?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Alright, now put it in gear." Slowly, he looked towards the controls. _Shoot,_ he thought, _a stick shift. Why does 2040 have _stick shifts Allowing himself no time to ponder, he shifted it into second gear and slowly made his way out of the garage. His parents nodded approvingly.

"Not bad, Laszlo. I'm impressed," Petunia said said, smiling. "Alright, now speed up a bit. Pretend you're on a highway." Laszlo stepped harder onto the gas. The engine began fuming.

"**DDDUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIIII LLLLLOOOOVEEE TO SING!"**

"Hay Laszlo look at this! Fiona has the same hair color as me!"

"Laszlo is a bad driver! Laszlo is a bad driver! Laszlo is a bad driver! Laszlo is a bad driver!"

"**DDDUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIIII LLLLLOOOOVEEE TO SING!"**

"Hay Laszlo look at this! Fiona has the same hair color as me!"

"Laszlo is a bad driver! Laszlo is a bad driver! Laszlo is a bad driver! Laszlo is a bad driver!"

* * *

"Laszlo, switch gears!" His pop's exclaimed. The teenager's worried glance fell upon the stick as he clutched it, switching it into reverse. It flew backwards and rammed into a tree, giving Laszlo some extreme whiplash and causing the people in the car to hit forward. Coming face first.

"… Ow," Laszlo said softly, gripping his neck and rubbing it. He looked at his pop with a concerned look. "Are you alright, guys??" he asked. Cornelius nodded, placing his glasses back on.

"Again. Laszlo is a bad driver. I am not giving you a ride anywhere wehn I drive." Fakhira said.

"Laszlo if this was school. I five you a F, F as in Freak! You Freak! You nearly killed us." Tim and Fiona said.

"Laszlo you almost broke my Music-Pod! I need it to help my mind make a picture then send it out onto paper!"

"I almost broke a nail!"

"**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU**!" Laszlo shouted. Everyone was quite. "Ma? Pops? You okay?"

* * *

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for the car." Laszlo looked ashamed. Hi pop's sighed slightly. "It's alright, though. I don't—"

"Here, let me just move forward a bit."

"Laszlo, don't!" Laszlo, confident in his own decision, drove forward, but had only switched to first. The engine began to fire up.

Literally.

His parents, upon noticing, screamed and ripped the keys out of the ignition. They slammed there door open and unbuckled Laszlo's and his own seat belt.

"Get out!!" Petunia exclaimed, rushing out of the hovercraft. Laszlo jumped out and ran a safe distance away, Fakhira was screaming. Tim was screamin like a 5 year old girl. Fiona was rushing out and ran to where the others stood. Tallulah was screaming and ran home. Moonstone still being in the car based off his music. The car blew up and MoonStone got burned. Thankfully he was wearing fire proof clothes. he looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hi! Ya'll this car is smoking!"

Everyone, staring at the now mangled vehicle. Fritz and Petunia stood beside Laszlo and stared, as well. Laszlo chuckled nervously.

"… I'm guessing 'I'm sorry' doesn't cover it?" he asked in a tiny voice. Fritz and Petunia shrugged and shook his head, but said nothing. After they did that for a few minutes—sometimes stopping, opening his mouth to say something, closing it, and shrugging again—they finally let out a bit of a squeak that was actually a sentence.

"You're grounded." they said together.

* * *

My favorite part of the chapter:

_Laszlo jumped out and ran a safe distance away, Fakhira was screaming. Tim was screamin like a 5 year old girl. Fiona was rushing out and ran to where the others stood. Tallulah was screaming and ran home. Moonstone still being in the car based off his music. The car blew up and MoonStone got brunted. Thankfully he was wearing fire proof clothes. he looked at everyone and smiled._

**"Hi! Ya'll this car is smoking!"** **XD XD XD XD XD** Did you love that part?

* * *

**lol! Poor Laszlo! Can't even drive. i got this idea from another author on MTR. I think the title was called 'Driving Lesson' or something IDK**

**still.**

**POOR LASZLO! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Having to live with his parents now, then his own _girlfriend! _Then the others?**

**LoL who did you like the best? I loved Moonstone and Tim.**

**lol thought Laszlo had no friend.**

OMG I have a new story called '**??Pregnant Maddie??** of course its in **Suite Life of Zack and Cody**, but still it was my first and if you watch the show...please! review it.

**_Keep moving forward_ to _Stay Gold_**

**Ember411.**


	83. Dance Dance Revolution!

Alright I was listening to Bumble Bee Sing-Along and as I was thinking of something for a chapter I had this in my mind. LOL boys agants girlz.

Who will win?

Let the games...BEGIN!

* * *

**Chapter 83:** Dance Dance Revolution

After three days from the car explosion the family got ready for the annual Saturday Night games. This time, it was Dance Dance Revolution. As the family got ready and the kids left they heard a scream.

"JAKE YOU IDIOT!" Rose and Daniel screamed at the same time. They came running in and landed on Jake.

"I can't believe I had a brother like you!"

"Yeah, I feel back to Hanna-Banana and Rose." Daniel said. Hanna-banana walked in and took his place biting his arm.

"AHHHH!! stop it Hanna-Banana! Stop it HB!" Billy-Boy came running in and did a front flip.

"I'm so happy, or so happy! La la la la la la la la la la la!"

"Shut up and be quite!" Tallulah screamed grabbing Billy-Boy from the neck as David and Crystal came in.

"Alright what happened?" Cornelius asked fixing the game. "First Jake,"

"Well we used Violet's invention to uh...do something, and now like ugh...well...uh.." before Jake could finish a tall girl with long black hair, blue streaks and a mouse on her head came in.

"The 'New-Ager' went off and I'm 17..once again." Sabrina had walking in. She had on a black Off-Shoulder Shirts with jean pants with a jean skirt over it.

"Brie, Why kind of style is that?" Jake asked as he got bit again.

"IDK. IDC." she said brushing away a bang.

"IDC?" David asked.

"I Don't Care." she said as Carl Jr grabbed a blue streak and started to swing in it. "So the DDR game ready?"

"Yep. Just get to ya age." Corenlius said not looking back and attaching a wire. "Um I can't 'cause the machine thing said it will go off at 9:00. That's an hour away from now."

"Well. Alright then." Franny said getting the song ready. "Tallulah what's your problem?"

" This kid right here is saying that I'm in love with Carl! NO I AIN'T!"

"Where is Carl?"

"Umm...he uh...David?" Tallulah turned to David who was passing a football to Art. "I dunno, Crystal?"

"I dunno Billy-Boy?" Billy-Boy shrugged and left with the others. "Hay Billie, next Friday night, you and me at the movie yeah!"

"Billy-Boy did you not notice that for two years I have Penny and Nick?" Billie said as she and Joe picked up the sleeping twins with a thumb near there mouth. Billy-Boy looked at this for a moment and shrugged,

"Well then take that as a 'Why of course Billy-Boy! I would just _love_to go out with you Friday night! I can leave Joe Robinson alone with the twins!'" Billy-Boy said trying to do her Hungarian/Roman like voice. He then left with the others.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! And-"

"Wait!" Art said, "Where's Gaston?" Everyone looked around and notice he wasn't there. After a few seconds he came in the door. "Hi guys, Uh I had to check on something real quick. Before work ended. Let's get dis party started-Sabrina what happened?"

"New-Ager. These are the only clothes in my room that would fit me right now." she said. Gaston looked at her for a few moments then shrugged. "Let the party begin!"

Then Carl came in the room. "Sorry guys, I was visiting a friend and lost track of time. DDR? I love that game!"

"OK," Corenlius said. "Now the games...begin!"

* * *

The family divided the team. Boys vs. Girls.

First up was **Franny** vs. **Corenlius.**

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o _

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah

Well Franny won the game. Cornelius took a right, but was suppose to go right. The girls cheered as Art and Gaston punched Cornelius head.

"What!?"

Fitz and Petunia kept score and flipped a 1 for the girls

* * *

Next up: **Billie **vs **Carl**

"Your on Billie!"

"No, you vway on Carl!"

_My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love you, my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end _

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue_ me

Once again, Girls one the game. Carl ended up doing 'The Robot' instead of doing a spin. He walked off as the girls cheered for Billie. "I said you vwere vway off Carl!"

"Billie, you will pay for this!" Carl said as Petunia flipped over a 2.

* * *

Next up: Art vs. Belinda

"Belinda, if I'm better at serving Pizza, then I bound to show ya that I can dance better!" Art said.

"Sure Art, sure. That's what you said to me in Italy the night I first sang, after that you tried to dance. Ha I laughed at you!" Belinda said back

"Be quite and let Art Fragmagucci win the game!"

"Never!"

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah _

Oh_-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

Sadly, the boys won this round. Belinda made a turn when he was suppose to jump. The boys cheered as Fritz flipped over the 1 for boys.

"What did I tell you Belinda! What did I tell you!?"

"Mama Mia! Arte, denominate quel ' DDR' di conquista; Denomino quello che truffo!"

"What_ever_Linda." Art said giving a high-five to Laszlo who took the stage.

"Who dares DDR with Laszlo Robinson!"

"His sister duh!" Tallulah said taking a spot on stage.

I _started to cry  
When you walked out that door  
You go bye, bye, bye  
I go why, why, why  
I'm so lonely and only  
Waiting for you  
To come back and tell me  
I love you _

I_ give my heart and my soul to you_  
_To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue_ _me_

Well right now was a tie. Both Laszlo and Tallulah fell off and both had the score of 78. Everyone shrugged and gave away both points.

Girls:3  
Boys:2

Next up was Bud vs. Lucille.

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah _

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

Again, it was a tie. Both adults got tired of dancing and got off. "I need a coffee patch." Lucille said leaving.

"I need to find my teeth." Bud said looking around. Sabrina saw them under her feet and picked them up. "Here ya go Grandpa Bud."

"Well thanks Brie. By ya'll." Bud said as Teresa put her hair in a loose side ponytail and took the stage.

"As I fallow the words of Laszlo 'Who dares DDR with Teresa McKnight?'"

"Bring it on Teresa. BRING IT ON!" Gaston said taking his helmet off and got on the stage. "You are toast!"

"We'll see."

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah _

_Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

Well this didn't last song because Teresa took a wrong turn. A left when she was suppose to turn right.

"What did I just say?"

"Teresa McKnight est meilleure à la DDR puis je, Gaston Fragmagucci."

"English please?"

"Teresa McKnight is not better at DDR then I, Gaston Fragmagucci." She said as Gaston smiled, kissed her lips then left. When she got next to Sabrina she said, "You know what I really said Sabrina?"

"if you mean 'Teresa McKnight is better in DDR then I, Gaston Fragmagucci.' Then yes i know what you mean." she said handing Carl Jr to her then got on stage with Wilbur.

* * *

"Sabrina give up now, its 3 to 3. So The boys will win."

"Uh-huh. Sure, last time I had a dance off I danced for almost an hour."

"Well bring it on Sabrina." Wilbur said as the music began.

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah _

They kept on danceing. As they danced Sabrina took a headband and brushed her hair back. She and Wilbur were pretty good at this game. They both had a score of 100,000 right now and kept going up.

"O.M.G! How long can this last for?"

"it's la most 9:00 Franny." Billie said.

"Hurry up Sabrina! Beat Wilbur before you shrink to your size!" Tallulah said.

"Got it and I'll groove it! Your dead Wilbur!"

"Your dead Sabrina!"

The machine started the song all lover again.

* * *

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o _

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love you, my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end_

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_I started to cry  
When you walked out that door  
You go bye, bye, bye  
I go why, why, why  
I'm so lonely and only  
Waiting for you  
To come back and tell me  
I love you_

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me_

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah_

_

* * *

_

It was 30 seconds before 9:00pm.

Wilbur was sweating to death right now. Sabrina was only sweating on her forehead and a little on her face. His score on the game was 7,000,000,000,000. Her score on the game was 10,000,000,000,000.

As her and Wilbur danced out the movies Wilbur asked her someting.

"Brie you dance this fast how?"

"We use to play something like this at the orphanage. That's when I danced for almost an hour non-stop! Then also," She said jumping and moved to her left. "Most of these moves are form the 60's and I seen them in music videos." She moved her leg to the right and the other foot to the back arrow.

It was now ten seconds away from 9:00.

Both kids battled it out as they danced to the movies. "I learned a few moves during Charge-ball season!" Wilbur said.

_"_Good luck 'cause were in the Bonus Round, which means more dancing-"

"And less time for you. You got only 7 seconds to live." Laszlo yelled.

"Com' on Sabrina! Your the DDR queen!" Franny, Billie, Tallulah and Belinda shouted.

7...6...5...4..

Wilbur and Sabrina danced it out until Wilbur couldn't take it. he pressed hard on the 'Quit' button and his screen read his final score: 14,000,000,000,000,000,000 points. Sabrina's read: 22,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Pt's.

The clock rang 9:00 and Sabrina shrunk back into her hight. Which was back to the same size as a 5 year old girl. 3'3.

"Who's the queen of DDR? Who's the queen of Dance Dance Revolution?" Teresa and Franny sang.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Go Sabrina! Go Sabrina!" all the girls cheered. Sabrina laughed as they went on and lifted her in the air. When she was set down he went to Wilbur.

"Hay, Wilbur you there man?"

_"_Oh god! You are the queen of Dance Dance Revolution. Man the 60's must really kinda help in this spot. Good game DDR queen." Wilbur said shaking her head.

"THanks Wilbur you too. By ya'll." She said leaving. "Where you going Sabrina?" Wilbur asked.

"Chaning back into my other clothes. I don't think I need this anymore." she said leaving. Everyone shrugged and left the room. Only people standing were Gaston and Teresa. When they turned to face each other they banged into each other and fell.

* * *

"Sorry, you okay?" Gaston asked getting back up and gave her his hands.

"Yeah. I'm fine. OW!" this time a small light bulb from above hit her nose. She quickly covered her nose and waited. She took her hand off and groaned. "Aww bloody nose!" Gaston took a tissue and gave it to her. "Thanks."

"Yeah so, what's new?"

"Whats new other then my nose? Let's see. Uh today Wilbur and his friends were joking around the the charge-ball and zapped me. Making me all jumpy. Then the last tiem they hit me, Wilbur got my face and gave me a bloody nose. So then later during the day, somehow the pipes in my room caused a flood so now I'm sleeping on the couch again. because every guest room in the house has either a flood problem, a air problem. Or, at least what Laszlo told me, a bug problem in the 15th room to the left on the 6th floor. So yeah that's what up."

"The couch...? Again..."

"Yep. But you know what I'm pretty use to sleeping there. I can sleep there for the rest of my life if I wanted to."

"Well...um...you-you could stay in my bed for a while until your room it fixed. I'll sleep on the couch." Teresa shook her head. Not taking the offer and left the room.

"Aww come on! The only bad thing that smells bad in the room is the bathroom! I'll spray it before you go to sleep!"

"No thank you Gaston. Thank you for the offer though. I'll sleep on the couch again." Gaston grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. While her nose was bleeding!

When they pulled apart Gaston leaned his head on her forehead. "Come on. Don't sleep on the couch. Sleep on the bed. The bed sheet are warmer then the blankets on the couch." he said softly to her. Teresa gave a small laugh as she licked her tissue and cleaned her noise.

"No thanks. I can manage to sleep on the couch." She said kissing his lips once more then left the room. Gaston stood there with a smile and blushing. Teresa was a tuff cookie on the outside, but the inside she was the soft tasty part of the chocolate chip cookie.

This is what made him love her.

_

* * *

_

**Aww that was a beautiful ending! I love Chocolate Chip Cookies! so what should happened next? I need 2 more ideas before it's Laszlo birthday. Then Thanksgiving, then something else but I 4get what lol I'll remember soon!**

**keep movign forward to stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	84. Too Much Music

Thanks 4 da reviews!

Chapter 84: Music is too much right now.

WAINING: Chapter will be long because of song lyrics.

* * *

Over the next few days it was the day before Laszlo's birthday. The family was just finishing up his gifts. As they got ready Wilbur was in the lab with Sabrina and Carl Jr. They both opened the door and looked inside.

"Are you sure your dad said 'Wilbur I give you permission to go in the other worlds as long as you are not alone' ?" Sabrina asked. Wilbur nodded and picked up his cousin. They both jumped inside to visit the other worlds. One rule that they forgot was to close both doors. They closed the left side, the other that leads to the music world was left open.

Four heads popped out and looked around.

"I think we been here before right Older Brother?" one asked.

"Hay guys look! Its the girl." they guys saw the girls picture and smiled. One took the picture in his arms and smiled while hugging her. He then left the room to find her.

* * *

**Kitchen:**

In the kitchen Teresa was helping Lefty and Carl bake a cake for Laszlo. As they did Gaston threw himself inside from the cannon room. When he landed he looked up and notice the cake mix on Teresa's face. "Cake! I love Cake!"

"hay! back off man! My cake! mine!" Teresa said useing the spoon to hit his hand. "And stay away from the cake. I'm watching you Gaston. In every room except the bathrooms, and your room. I'm watching you."

"Fine. Stay away from my cake, have a fun time in 'Cake-Land'" He said giving a peck on her cheek (taking a little bit of cake mix) and left the room. Teresa rolled her eyes and tied her hair into a loose bun with a huge part sticking out and going down. "Okay so what now guys?"

"Just put that in the oven for about an hour and the cake will be done." Carl said. Lefty then told to to put the cake on the top and they could frost the cake.

"Well alright. Man ou know what guys?"

"What?"

"Baking a cake, is a piece of cake!" Teresa said as the other laughed at her joke. When they left Teresa placed the cake in at 350° and closed the oven. When she licked the cake mix off her face she notice Gaston was back and dressed different.

"Look G I know what your doing. And let me tell you something."

"What?" Teresa took a little bit of cake mix from the blow and threw it at his face. She smiled as he screamed and rubbed it off quickly. "Who's the queen of cake mix?"

"I dunno. Maybe this song will help me." Gaston grabbed Teresa's waist and began to sing to random msuic that played.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you and I that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
And, well the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

* * *

When the song finished Gaston pulled in to kiss Teresa. But then the kitchen phone range and Teresa got it.

"Hello? Oh hi mum, Hi dad. What's happening over there?...really you serious? Wow, is the house fine?...Yes good. Your staying with who?...hold on please." Teresa turned to Gaston and spoke. "Do you mind Gaston?"

"Fine. Leave me in my time." Gaston said leaving.

In the music room Cornelius (not from lab) notice Franny was reading a few music sheet when she saw him she smiled and called him over. "Hi honey, man you dressed different-anyways I'm trying to think of a new song, but which one?"

"I know, how about this one." Cornelius picked up Franny in a bridal style and carried her to the elevator. When they got to the top Cornelius started to sing.

_You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me_

_You are so wonderful  
To me  
You are so wonderful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so wonderful  
To me_

_You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me_

* * *

When they finished they were about to kiss when Franny had a song in her head. "Oh I got an idea thanks honey!" Franny got downstairs quickly. Cornelius shrugged and went down with her watching her look for music.

In the living room Joe (from other world) came in while Fritz and Petunia were watching a movie.

"Hay Joe, what's new?"

"Something man."

"Get ti over with so I can watch my move 'The War Between Two Sloppy Joe's Countrys' American and Canadian fight against China and Russia. Although were beatin' them!" Petunia said as she looked at Joe.

* * *

I AM YOUR BROTHER

YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER

SINGING THE SONGS, THE MUSIC

THAT LiiiiiiiiIIIIIIKE.

We're BROTHERS TILL THE END OF TIME

TOGETHER OR NOT, YOUR ALWAYS IN MY HEART

YOUR HURT, YOUR FEELINGS, IN YOU WILL REIGN NO MOOOOOORE!

I AM YOUR BROTHER

YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER

SINGING THE SONGS, THE MUSIC

THAT LiiiiiiiiIIIIIIKE.

We're BROTHERS TILL THE END OF TIME

TOGETHER OR NOT, YOUR ALWAYS IN MY HEART

YOUR HURT, YOUR FEELINGS, IN YOU WILL REIGN NO MOOOOOORE!

* * *

When he finished the song he nodded and left the room. As he did Fritz still had a scare look. "Why the heck did my brother just sing 'I am your brother, my best friend forever!?"

"Shut up hussy and watch! Oh look Canada and America just got Russia!

Tallulah's room:

"Laszlo give back my hat!" Tallulah screamed as Laszlo got her hat.

"Come up and get it Tallulah!" Tallulah jumped to get her hat. After a few moments she got her at and notice that uncle Art was in the room. "Uh...hi Uncle Art?"

"Hi guys!" He came running over to them.

"So what's new my friends?"

"Uh nothing much really?" they both said. Ar then took Tallulah's hand and started to dance with her. "AHHH! stop it! Ahhhh!!"

* * *

_Were no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do i_

_A full commitments what Im thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how Im feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Weve know each other for so long_

_Your hearts been aching_

_But your too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know whats been going on_

_We know the game and were gonna play it  
_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Dont tell me youre too blind to see  
_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
_

_Give you up. give you up_

_Give you up, give you up_

_Never gonna give_

_Never gonna give, (give you up)_

_Never gonna give_

_Never gonna give, (five you up)  
_

_Weve know each other for so long_

_Your hearts been aching_

_But your too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know whats been going on_

_We know the game and were gonna play it  
_

_I just wanna tell you how Im feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

Never gonna give you up

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

* * *

When the song finished everyone was reported to the lab quickly. When everyone got in the room they the the four musical guys stand next to each other. "What? barbershop quartet Gaston? I though you were the real one!" Teresa said.

"Uh, not really. Cuz you see my dear..."

**The Robinson-Fragmagucci's**: _(singing)_ Hello, Teresa! Hello!  
**Teresa**: NO no no! Stop it! I'm dating Gaston from this world!  
**The Robinson-Fragmagucci's**: _(singing)_ We're to ask you to dinner tonight.  
The moon is up, and the feelings just right.  
**Art**: _(singing)_ And when we see you, we feel so alive.  
Let's get a table for 1...  
**Gaston**: _(singing)_ 2...  
**Cornelius**: _(singing)_ 3...  
**Joe**: _(singing)_4...  
**All**: _(singing)_ 5!!

Teresa stared at them for a moment and sighed. Gaston, who was sitting on a chair looked between both. Teresa slid herself nto his lap and kissed him on the lips. The four music guys sighed and sat down. "We'll never get the girl!" they said as Corenlius opened the door for them. The guys all shook their heads.

"We wait until the other three come back. We can then sing to them all."

"Who's missing?" Lucille asked. The other door flew open and the kids with the mouse came crashing in. CLOSE IT CLOSE IT" they shouted.

Cornelius closed the door and rushed to Wilbur. Both Wilbur and Sabrina had bruised arms and legs. Sabrina had black eyes and a bleeding hand, leg, and a little bit on the top of her head. Wilbur had a bleeding arm, bleeding leg and the top of his head, and on the left side of his head was bleeding too. They were both shaking as they shook in fear.

They're parents or parents quickly hugged them and brushed away the blood.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked.

"Where you both go?" Gastn ask.

"What did you do?" Franny asked.

"We-we-we went to a parallel world." Wilbur said.

"We-we-we were walking around until these guys kidnapped us." Sabrina said. "They started to beat us up as we got cut with da glass...AHHHH!! it burns man it burns!"

"I know brie! I know! To the bathroom. let's go limping to the bathroom!" Wilbur and Sabrina got out of the hug and limped to the stairs. But Art (not parallel) picked them up and carried them. The adults got back up and turned to the others.

"Well..we best going now I guess we sing are final goodbye. Art, Gaston Cornelius?" Joe said. The guys nodded as Gaston lifted Teresa up bridal style and carried her over to his singing friends. When he placed her down the gang sang. He started to dance as she smiled and enjoyed the song.

Baby on board  
How I've adored  
That sign on my car's windowpane  
Bounce in my step  
Loaded with pep  
'Cause I'm driving in the carpool lane  
Call me a square  
Friend, I don't care  
That little yellow sign can't be ignored  
I'm tellin' you it's mighty nice  
Each trip's a trip to paradise  
With my baby on board!

When they finished they sang it once more, each giving Teresa a kiss on the cheek and leaving out the door.

* * *

"Baby on board. How I've adored. That sign on my car's windowpane. Bounce in my step. Loaded with pep .'Cause I'm driving in the carpool lane .Call me a square. Friend, I don't care._ That little yellow sign can't be ignored. I'm tellin' you it's mighty nice.Each trip's a trip to paradise.With my baby on board_!"

* * *

Once they left there came four crys from a bedroom and two from the kitchen. Billie and Belinda sighed and went for the kids. After everyone left Wilbur and Sabrina felt better. They weren't grounded since Wilbur's dad did say it was okay. But were told not to go to that world again. The kids promised.

Later when it was a beautiful twilight sky, with a peaceful shade of dark purple, lavender and periwinkle. With a touch of a dark shade of pink and bunny nose pink blended with the diamond stars, Gaston took Teresa outside to the roof.

Gaston stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Teresa asked.

"About today with the barbershop Gaston?"

"I enjoy barbershop people. They just sound so good ya know?"

"Oh sure, but I know a better song."

"It's not Elephant Love Medley song is it?"

"Nope. Over here." Teresa took his hand and fallowed him to a bar handle. "Ready." He placed her in front of him and moved her to the second to top bar. "No no no I don't I'll fall and die!"

"No you won't. Trust me." Gaston whispered in her ear. He stood on the one below her and held her arms out as a cold win flew there hair. "See? I told you people can to the Titanic move on land!"

"Ugg. I guess your right. Hmm I love the cold air!"

**Gaston**  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Teresa, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**Teresa**  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Gaston**  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Teresa**  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

**Teresa**  
A whole new world

**Gaston**  
Don't you dare close your eyes

**Teresa**  
A hundred thousand things to see

**Gaston**  
Hold your breath - it gets better

**Teresa  
**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

**Gaston  
**A whole new world

**Teresa  
**Every turn a surprise

**Gaston  
**With new horizons to pursue

**Teresa  
**Every moment gets better

**Both  
**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

**Gaston  
**A whole new world

**Teresa  
**A whole new world

**Gaston  
**That's where we'll be

**Teresa  
**That's where we'll be

**Gaston  
**A thrilling chase

**Teresa  
**A wondrous place

**Both  
**For you and me

They both smiled as they walked inside into the house kissing.

* * *

**AWWW that was cute! I loved this!**

_My gift is my song:__**Elephant Love Medley**_

_You are so beautiful_: _**Joe Cocket**_

_You are my brother, my best friend forever_: _**American Idol**_  
_Never Gonna Give You Up_: _**Rick Astley**_

_Baby on board:_Homer's Barbershop Quartet episode (The Simpson's)  
_Whole new world:_ _**Disney**_


	85. Happy Birthday Laszlo!

_**Thanks **_4 the reviews. This chapter my be short, but I saw another story lie this so...yea! I also based this off Laszlo's POV:

A/n: You know how Laszlo's has the goggle on in the moive, you know how the eye part is green? I'm guessing he has green eyes and when he put the goggle on they make his green eyes big.

* * *

Chapter 85: **Happy B-day Laszlo**.

A sound of breeze flew into the room of Laszlo Robinson as he softly snored into his late morning snooze. His cowlick fell over his face as it moved up and down Outside his door were a couple of soft footsteps as they silently crept into his room.

"He's so peaceful compare to what he usually acts like." Giggled Petunia as she held on her husband passionately.

Fritz nodded with a wide smile and a small gulp. "Yes he is, but he's our son and he's going to be wild when he wakes up."

Petunia giggled, but then stop when she saw her son moved a bit. After a few minutes Laszlo woke up and saw his parents. "ahh! What's your problem! Can't a guy get any sleep around here? or have his own space?"

"Laszlo you don't yell at me mister. Not even on your birthday you yell at me!" Laszlo's head rushed up and looked at his mom with his big green eyes. "What the? My birthday?"

"November 15 what you think boy?" Petunia asked as she moved to the side to show Laszlo his calender. When it said November 15, Laszlo jumped up! "YES! ALRIGHT! I'm now officially a 17 year old!"

"Not until this afternoon Laszlo." Fritz said pointing to the 8:00 clock. "Now you get ready we have to catch Sabrina."

"Catch?" Laszlo asked. "What happened?"

"She had too many coffee patches. She put 22 on herself-"

"Who now she had like 264 coffee on her?" Laszlo asked as they heard a scream. "WWWAAAAHOOOOOO!! I LOVE COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! **COFFEE!!**" yelled a three year old girl running around them in circles. They all tried to catch the girl but she was faster.

"Happy!" Sabrina ran n a circle, but managed to get words out as she ran. "17th." she missed uncle Fritz's arm. "Birthday." she went under him and ran behind him. "Laszlo. HAY GUESS WHAT!"

"What?"

"I LOVE SUGAR! SUGAR AND COFFEE!" the girl screamed running out the door. Carl came in and tried to catch her. "Sabrina! If you clam down you can have breakfast, I made everyone favorite. Pancakes! with orange and apple juice."

"ALRIGHT CARL! MAN, NOW THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" smiled Laszlo as he headed out the door, Petunia grab his baggy shirt from behind.

"No until you get ready for the morning." She glared at him. Laszlo sighed as he went to his closet and got his clothes ready. When he finished he flew out when he saw Gaston chasing Sabrina.

"Sabrina honey get back here sweetie!" He almost had the girl until she took a left and Gaston crashed into a door. Sabrina laughed at him before running away again. "Need help Uncle Gaston?"

"No no Laszlo go to the dinning room. I'll see you guys there in a moment. SABRINA!" he called. he got a answer back.

"Alright! THE TOP OF A CHANDELIER ABOVE THE LIVING ROOM IS GROOVY Y'ALL HEAR ME?? **G-R-O-O-V-Y! GROOVY GROOVY GROOVY GROOVY GROOVY ****GROOVY!**" Gaston then ran into the living room with a pale screaming head. "Ahhhh! Sabrina don't jump!"

* * *

Lazslo was there for a few moments then laughed at himself. "You change as you get older, but things never change." he said leaving. He saw his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins smiling widely at him. He gave them all an eyebrow raise.

"Come on sonny don't tell me you don't know your favorite day?" asked Bud, his grandfather.

Wilbur sat down and saw at his table were cards from all of his relatives, along with his presents.

"My birthday?" Laszlo eyes widen. Not being surprised. I mean, How could he have forgotten that?

"Right! Your birthday, course." Said his Aunt Billie as she smiled at him. "Open Verst!"

Laszlo grabs the blue and white bag in his hands and the card was laid in perfect harmony inside.

Happy Birthday Laszlo!

From Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe, Cousin Nick and Cousin Penny

The present was a blue train; she had made just for him. A collector's item, one of it's kind. It was like her to get him something like that. Along with that was a box filled with his favorite cars, for his ongoing collection.

"Thanks Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe. Thanks Nick and Penny" Laszlo replied as he smiled placing the train carefully back into the bag.

Uncle Joe gave him a wide smile and a nodded from his chair. Billie hugged him as the twins stretched over to hug him their high chairs. Laszlo smiled and hugged his little cousins.

Carl ran over and let out his mini mes giving everyone their food. Sabrina came running in and handed Laszlo a gift then ran out again. "WAHOO SUGAR!"

"Hi guys I almost got Sabrina. here Laszlo." Gaston handed Laszlo something and ran after Sabrina. Sabrina came running back in and reach for another coffee patch. Cornelius grabbed her arm without looking and held her while Gaston came back in. "I almost- oh hay you gots her."

"Yep." Cornelius said taking a coffee patch off. Sabrina bit her hand as they came off. She tried to break loose as they came off her. The party went on. Laszlo opened Sabrina's and smiled. "Aw thanks Sabrina! I always wanted this!"

"What is it?"

"A book of famous painting. I look hard for it! Thanks Sabrina!"

"No problem Laszlo-AHH!" Sabrina yelled as another sticker came off. Laszlo then opened the other gift from Gaston and Art. "Aww thanks guys. I always wanted this! I RC car since I was little." the uncles nodded and went back to helping feeding Autumn or getting sticks off.

"Hay Laszlo open this one!" Wilbur said handing his gift over. Laszlo opened the gift and smiled. " A paintball! Thanks Wilbur-"

"Don't use that in the house Laszlo." Petunia said.

"Fine." Laszlo said putting the gift away and opened the next one. "Who's this from?"

* * *

"Bud and I." Lucille said. Laszlo opened the gift and smiled getting a cartoon animating book. When he opened the next gift it had no name.

"Ok then the birthday man gets a guess and its...**SOCKS!?** What the!?" He turned to Teresa who was cracking up. "Teresa what the heck? What did I do to get socks from you?"

"Nothing!" she said wiping away her tears from laughing. She then picked up anther gift from next to her. "Real gift."

"Aw thanks for your joke Teresa!" Laszlo said opening the gift. "Videos game? What the-NO NO I'm kidding I love these! Thanks T." he said hugging her. "No problem Laszlo."

After a while of getting more gifts everyone sat down and relaxed. Laszlo use his paintball gun and splashed everyone with it. Gaston kept forcing Sabrina to eat an apple and not anything surgar related. Nick and Penny walked around the table saying 'Hi' to people. Art and Belinda poked the babies stomach and made a goofy face. When there was nothing else to do everyone left.

Upstairs Cornelius called up Laszlo. Laszlo flew in and saw something under a blanket. "Oh let me guess...I got nothing well i got something but i got nothing!"

"No idea?"

"No idea." Cornelius smiled and lifted up the blanket. "From you Aunt and me." Laszlo sttod there dumbfounded. There in front of him was a Levitating Hover Scooter. And it was his favorite color, army green.

"Oh...my...GOD! AHH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Laszlo said hugging his uncle and aunt. "This is better then a car!"

"Al least it won't be like the car last time. but you still need drivers license to go around."

"Alright I love you all...except Teresa and her sock gift!" Laszlo said running away. "GAAA I LOVE BEING 17! I haven't had this much fun since Tallulah's sweet 16! HA she slowed danced with Uncle Gaston on the roof!"

"HAY! I loved my sweet 16 laszlo! and I was glad to dance with Uncle Gaston on the roof! I didn't do anything with him that whole day!"

"Whatever TT whatever!"

* * *

**Ok how was that? I though this was good enough nothing else really. But who though the socks were funny?**

**Laszlo: I can't believe Teresa got me again with teh socks!**

**Me: Yeah. Well she rocks!**


	86. Thanksgiving: To be thankful, or not pt1

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 86:

During the next few days everyone got ready for Thanksgiving. At thanksgiving the house hold was always busy. Food to get cooked, decorating the house for it, everything.

Sabrina was in a corner of her room sitting down and watched Carl jr sleep on her skirt. He was twisting his tail a little and tossed to the side.

"Squeak?"

"Yeah I'm fine really. I have a weird feeling something is goin' to happen. it's going to be haf groovy the not half groovy."

"Squeak?" Sabrina sighed as she walked past the New-Ager. She looked at it for a moment and wondered. "I wonder..." she then went to zap herself, but didn't zap herself. She wanted to zap herself to age 12. She went into another room and saw Teresa watching a movie.

"Hi Teresa."

"Hi Brie, what cha doing?" Sabrina sat next to her and smiled. "Nothing. Just being board. Hay what's this?" she said picking up the invention that was next to her. "I dunno, I think you have to say something and then something happens. Here let me try."

Teresa took it and though of a name. "Sacagawea." soon a hand grabbed her and brought her in. "Teresa?" Sabrina called. She stood up and looked inside.

"Uh... Pocahontas?" a hand grabbed Sabrina and pulled her in.

* * *

(A/n: I study about Lewis and Clark before, but I'm going to try my best and remember everything I could and use Wekipedia to help. Also I just mixed things up a little bit w/ Lewis and Clark)

May 14, 1803

Meriweather Lewis was sitting on a rock near a river. He was starting to write in his book before they left the expedition. "The object of your mission is to explore the Missouri River, and such principal stream of it as by its course and communication with the waters of the Pacific Ocean whether the Columbia, Oregon, Colorado or any other river may offer the most direct and practicable water communication across this continent for the purposes of commerce."

When he looked up he saw a girl across the river. She was wearing rather odd clothes and many other things. he knew who it was, but did know why she was wearing this.

"Sacagawea! Sacagawea!" Lewis called. The girl didn't look over and just walked around. Lewis went over to a bridge and walked over. "Sacagawea, what are you wearing?"

"Who me?" Teresa asked. She looked wide eye and saw that this man looked the same as Cornelius. "Who are you?"

"Meriweather Lewis." Oh duh! Cornelius's name was Lewis before the adoption. Totally random moment. "Well what are you wearing?"

"Uh...I uh...don't know. I just found these and try them on."

"Well get ready to change my friend. Were going to be leaving soon." Lewis said walking away. Teresa sighed as she looked in the water. Her clothes didn't change, but her hair did. Her hair was much longer now, like it was now 2 feet down. The the hair was tied in two braids that hung in the front of her head. She then had a round headband that went fully around her head. Then she had a red feather sticking up on the back. She quickly then looked at herslef and saw that her clothes. She was wearing a brown deerskin Native American dress. She looked at her shoes and saw that her shoes were deerskin ankel shoes.

"Wow, I really am Sacagawea. That is just so...uhh...something. Oh my god! Sacagawea can speak another launage What can say 'Oh hay sorry Lewis and Clark I'm sorry that I lied and said I can speak another launage!' Ugg!" she said walking away. "Great this is fun!"

"Sacagawea, you forgot Poco." said a tall man handing her a baby girl. Teresa took the baby what was wrapped up in a leather blanket. She looked at the little baby and smiled. The little girl, who's name was Pocahontas, named after the girl who saved John Smith, had huge dark brown eyes, medium skin and black hair. She grabbed one of Teresa's braids and pulled lightly.

"Ha ha Poco likes you! and she pulls your hair!" Teresa looked up and stopped smiling. "Gaston?"

"What?" the guy said. The guys had a long nose, a cowlick that flew back a little. Then had dark eyes. "Gaston? No, that's my middle name. my real name is -John-Romeo-John-James-John-William...But I guess I can take Gaston as well."

"Uh...right..uh what we doing now?"

"Well Sacagawea, were getting on the boat and going down the river. TO THE BOAT!" Gaston yelled running. "Arthur, Franny wait for me!" Teresa shook her head and just walked with them to the boat.

* * *

(A/n: Like the Lewis and Clark one, I study this and i just changed it a little)

Powhatan Tribe:

As the cheif of the Powhatan tribe was coming from fighting with another tribe and won the battle, the tribe ran over and cheered for them. Sabrina saw them and went to walk over. "Squeak squeak!"

"Oh right, I saw some near a house." Sabrina went over and took the feather. She then notice something else. That was very odd. She looked like herself, I mean other then her hair being like 3 feet long and being down all the way. Then have on a dark tan deerskin dress that was down to the bottom on her ankles. Then have on a deerskin headband.

But she looked...older. She looked like herself, but she looked 12 or 11. She ignored it and thought it was just something random. She was about to go back when Carl Jr went on her head and sniffed the air.

"Carl Jr? What are you doing?" Carl Jr quickly ran away and Sabrina called after him. "hay Carl jr! Get back here rgiht now!" she ran after him. As she fallowed him into the woods she notice that her feet were running faster.

"Aw groovy! bare feet run faster then sneaker-arid feet!" she said running faster. She soon ran into a tree. But got up and ran after Carl jr still.

When she found him she notice that she was on top of a waterfall. She looked down and saw the water fall down. "Hmmm. Do I dare do it?" She asked Carl jr who smiled with a nod. She picked him and held him in her hands. She backed away and placed him on the top of her head. She backed away a little bit more and then rushed to to waterfall. She jumped off the rock and flew down. When he landed down she went under, but held her breath and went under more.

She then swam up and relaxed on her back. As she did he had a odd feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up and saw a girl. Maybe the same age as Sabrina, but a little different. The girl jumped off the waterfall and fell under with Sabrina.

"Hello. My name is Pocahontas. And you are?"

"Sabrina. And this here is Carl Jr." she said showing the mouse to her.

"Cute. This here...well up on the rock is my friend, his name is Nikko. A ring tail animal." both girls laughed as they splashed the other with the water. Pocahontas then stopped and heard her father call for her. "I must leave Sabrina. I will visit you again."

After she left Sabrina went to the rocks and climb back up the waterfall. When she got to the top she was quickly grabbed and dragged away by men who were from London. "Hay! let go of me!" she said getting dragged away. One of the men held a knife at her head.

"Seize the girl until we get to London, where she will be free back in London away from these Indians!" yelled the man. Sabrina knew who this was, it was some guy she hated. The guy smirked at her with a smile. This was no other then...

Ben Winthrop.

May 14, 1803

_Corps of Discovery boat:_

While being on the boat Teresa notice that the people on the boat were the same as the family. Same names (or the first nams as Middle Names) and looks. But there was another Sacagawea, who looked like Franny.

As they sailed the river Teresa became sick on the boat. She felt rather odd about being on a boat. She then notice had on a location watch.

_Sabrina Fragmagucci, On boat. Location: Jamestown, destination: England._

Teresa knew what to do and rather be with Sabrina then be with these fellas. When they came to a stop to look around, she handed the baby to Sacagawea (Franny) and went behind the woods. She pressed a button that borough her to the location.

* * *

--JameTown Boat:--

On the boat Sabrina was tied up all the was to the ship's mast and was fully tied up from the bottom on her ankles to her neck. She saw ben walk by and called him. "Benjamin Winthrop where am I going? Why are you here?"

"Were going to England brat. And I'm here to kill you. Once me and Galleria find out what the plans are and what we are going to get from you were going to kill you. nd there's nothing you can do since your stuck here in the past."

"I'll get help. Just you wait." Ben laughed and rubbed her head. "Ahh, silly silly Sabrina. Your thinking the family get here in the past because you think your loved by them."

"I am loved by them!"

"Really? Well then let's see if they come in oh, let's say now until we get to England, then we wait three days in England." Ben said. "Oh yes, by the way we got to the past by using a Time Machine that we made." Soon after that Teresa popped next to him.

"What the?" Ben grabbed her arm and slapped her face. he then had her tied up with Sabrina and have a white cloth be tied around their mouth.

"Well, now we'll see who the ruler is now. HA HA HA!" Ben said as him and Galleria walked away.

Teresa and Sabrina looked at each other and sighed as they sat down. They both wished that the family was with them now.

* * *

**November 23rd. 2039**

The family was just putting away the food from the turkey when they heard a scream.

"AAHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE TOUCH MY CLICKER" yelled Carl. The family went to him in confusion.

"What clicker?" Billie asked.

"My time clicker for going back in time. You just say a random ane it goes to something related to it! AHHH! brie and T went back into the Jamestown colony, but they're kidnapped! AHHH!"

"Carl pulled yourself together!" Billie said. "Vwhat happened?"

"Ok I left the clicker on the couch and I guess Sabrina and Teresa though it was for t.v so they pressed a button and they must of said 'Pocohontas' because there in that time area, but their on a boat and Sabrina got kidnapped by Ben!"

"Vwhat? Ben Vwinthrop? How? " Billie asked.

"I don't know. OH MY ROBOT ARMS I MESSED UP THE TIME STREAM THANKSGIVING IS OVER!" Cornelius went over and took the remote.

"Well maybe if one of us go back in time I'm sure we can get them back. I'll go anyone else?" After a few moments no one else raised there hand Cornelius sighed and opened the time thing.

"Pocahontas." A hand grabbed him and pulled him in. They family wished for luck.

* * *

**Well how was that? I want readers to give me an idea they like to see in the next chapter please.**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**ember411.**

**Thanksgiving: To be thankful, or not pt1**

* * *


	87. Thanksgiving: to be Thankful or not pt2

**Sorry for spelling mistakes. My show is on**

**Chapter:**Thanksgiving: To be thankful, or not pt2

Bein' stuck what felt for three months on the boat the boat finally reached land. Galleria picked up Sabrina who was tied up at the hands. Ben held onto Teresa who was also tied up on the legs.

"Well now to give you to the king and see what he say's about you two. But first a trip to the village to get food" Galleria said walking away.

Ad both Ben and Galleria shopped for food Teresa and Sabrina were tied to them with another rope that was tied to where their hands were. As they walked around town they felt eyes go upon them.

"What do we do T?" Sabrina asked as low as she could to be heard by Teresa.

"Hmm. I got an idea but let me think longer brie." Teresa said looking at the sky still thinking. As they walked on in the town Cornelius fell from the sky and went into a store to change quickly. When he came back out he started to search. "Sabrina? Teresa? Sabrina! Teresa!" He called walking around.

* * *

King's Royal Room:

inside the King's Royal room the king and his queen both sat in the chairs as Ben approached them with both girls.

"Your highness," Ben said with a bow. He forced both girl to take a curtsey with Galleria. "We bring to you two indians who cause trouble in Jamestown."

"What have they done Ben?"

"They killed three women, nine babies and burned almost all of the town to the ground." Ben said.

"We were both asked to bring these girls here and do whatever to them your highness." King James (The first) looked at both girls and rubbed his chin. Teresa turned to a lighter color becoming less extreamly pale and white and more like Gaston's skin tone. Sabrina turned a tannish color. Like a dark olive skin color. Both girls tried to look up since their hair was in baird and in a fully-arounf headband. But somthing told them to keep the head down.

"Hmmm. Send the tall one to the jail cell. The small one looks like she can fit in the piano. I'll have her clean the piano." King James said as he clapped his hand. The gurds took Teresa away and gave Sabrina bucket. Sabrina was then lead to a room where the piano was. (A/n: I am not sure if a piano excited then, but I took a guess)

After a little white Sabrina looked out with Carl Jr and went to where the jail was. When she got outside and looked at the tower she sighed and let Carl Jr on the ground. They both ran up quickly the stais. They took a break once in a while. But they had to reach Teresa. When they got to the top of the tower, Carl Jr went inside and took the keys. While the guard slept Sabrina got the keys and ran down the hallway.

"Teresa? Teresa? Teresa mcKnight?" _Teresa!"_ she said in a low harsh voice.

"Brie, over here!" Teresa yelled. Sabrina smiled and ran over to her. "You feeling groovy?"

"Well right now yes. Let's just get outta here!" Teresa took the keys and un-locked the door. She then dropped the keys to the ground and ran away with Sabrina. They both ran down the stairs and dodged all the guards. They ran into the stables and Teresa got on a horse. "Thank god my mother forced me to take lessons when I was 4. Although I didn't like it much." she said taking Sabrina's hand and placed Sabrina in front of her. They then opened the gate door and charged out.

"Get them!" a guard yelled as the others grabbed a horse and fallowed them. "Uh not groovy right now!" both girls yelled running across the bridge. The brown horses chased after the butterscotch horse. When they got close to the town they lost the gaurds, but they were somewhat close. Teresa came to a stop and put Sabrina down.

"Sabrina head into town and save yourself."

"What? if I do that, then you as the king's prisoner will get killed. Either get hanged or be tied to a stick and have lots of sticks go around you and then the fire-"

"Yeah I know. Sabrina go save yourself and see if anyone in the futire came here. If you don't come by the time my death happens I will think of something quick-"

"There over here!" a guard yelled. Teresa quickly got off the horse and went to Sabrina's level. "Sabrina trust me. know what I'm doing. B4LTEO?"

"Huh?"

"Buds 4 Life Trust Each Other. B4LTEO?" Sabrina nodded and shook Teresa's hand. "And Brie, what ever happens to me, promise me these things. 1, take care of ya dad. 2, take care of the famly. 3, When jake and Ryan visit take car of them. 4, take car of yourself and Carl Jr."

"Okay." Sabrina said then ran into a bush. After three second she peaked out and saw Teresa be grabbed by a few guards. Two grabbed her arms and one grabbed her braids. After a few moments King James the 1st came along in his horse and spoke rudely to Teresa.

"How dare you runaway from the king. I should think of your punishment as we return back to my royal home. We might have to even have to find that child and kill you both!"

"You and your people are the barbarians in this world!" Teresa yelled.

"be quite!" King James said using his foot to kick her chin. "Be quite or you'll get killed."

"You mistreat me the way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice when you are not being justice to the Powhatan Tribe and other Native Americans in the new world!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!" Teresa yelled but then got tackled to the ground. After a few moments she was tied up again and the hands and feet. Some of her hair was sticking out of place. The king clapped his hands and soon everyone was leaving. Sabrina got out and looked at the people leaving. She turned around and rn to find anyone from the family.

* * *

**Town:**

"Sabrina! Teresa! Sabrina! Teresa! Girls where are you?" Cornelius called out.

"Dad? Uncle Art? Aunt Franny? Wilbur? Uncle Cornelius? Uncle Joe? Aunt Billie! Aunt Petunia! Uncle Fritz! Grandpa Bud? Grandma Lucille? Lasz? TT? ANYONE? ANYBODY?" Sabrina yelled looking around. She saw guards come her way and chased her.

"Brie! Bire! T! T! girls where are you?!" Cornelius yelled. He sat by a tree and rested for an hour. "Where are they?"

"Get that girl!" he heard someone said. Cornelius looked up and saw a girl with a dark tan deerskin dress that was down to the bottom on her ankles. Then have on a deerskin headband. She had two long braids that were in the front of her and saw a gray mouse holding to the top of her hair.

"Sabrina." he said mumbling. Sabrina ducked into the bushes as Cornelius ran over. The guards came.

"You sir? Seen a Indian girl with a dark tan deerskin dress that was down to the bottom on her ankles. Then have on a deerskin headband. She has two long braids that are in the front of her Anyone like that?"

"No sir. But if I do I'll bring her to you." both guards then went away. After a few moments Sabrina popped out.

"Hiya Uncle C!" Cornelius bended down and hugged her. "Oh god your safe! Where's Teresa?" Sabrina took his shirt and started to run with him. "Bire where is Teres-"

"We gotta save her from being killed Uncle Cornelius." Sabrina said as they ran.

"What's happening to her?"

"Either getting hanged or-"

"HANGED?"

"Ever saw the Hunchback of Notre Dame? Disney version?" Sabrina asked but then stopped and saw two guards walking their way. She quickly said "Hold on," Cornelius saw a barrerl and put her in their. After a few minutes of him pretending to look for someone the guards left and picked Sabrina up. "yeah I saw the disney version."

"Remember when the girl was tied to a stick and almost killed by the smoke. Same with Teresa!" she said as they ran some more. As they ran they kept a look out for Ben, Galleria, or the guards. After a few moments they stopped at the bridge and took a rest. As they did Cornelius looked at Sabrina's hair.

"You should do braids more often." brie looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. Then rubbed her feet. "Sabrina what happened to your feet?"

"I had no shoes so I run barefoot. How in the world did the Native Americans run without getting cut on their feet?" She said rubbing away some blood on her feet. After a few moments they started to run again.

* * *

**Backyard:**

in the backyard Teresa was standing in the middle of a stage tied up to a stick. She was dressed in a short sleeve long dress with a rope around har waist. She had her hands tied to her back and to her feet. She looked around at the people who watched her standing.

King James walked over and tickled her chin. "Such a beautiful girl to die. You know, If I behead my wife, I believe a girl like you can take her place." Teresa quickly went away and bit his finger. "I don't think my boyfriend would improve of this. He kick your butt!"

"Be quite!" The king yelled and took a stick that was on fire. "All hale my royal people! I, King James will kill this women for she-"

As he went on with the speech Cornelius and Sabrina were on top of the castle looking down from the tower they stood on. "Okay Sabrina I got a plan."

"Yeah?"

"Grab a horse from the stables. Bring it here with a carrot or an apple to keep it quite. Go to the bushes over there and stay there. I'll swing down and grab Teresa when your ready. We'll get away on the horse and hide somewhere until it clear." Cornelius said as Sabrina nodded. "Got it."

"And Brie one thing: Be quick about it!" Sabrina went across the roof. "Sabrina don't jum-" Sabrina jumped off the roof and landed in a pile of hay. Once she left Cornelius got rope ready and looked down.

"-Which is reason number 3 why this...this...this savage must die! Any last words?" King James said. Teresa thought for a moment of what to say. She looked up and saw Cornelius looking at her. She smiled and got an idea.

"My final words declare in my words: I fight for what I believe is meant to be done. My people, in the country where Jamestown is being build, belongs to my people. Our ancestors have lived in the land for many years," She stopped of what else to say. "We want our land back and take back what really is ours. We don't need to kill each other either. We can settle this in a matter of not killng anyone or anything. Also-"

"Aww shut up!" King James said setting the stick down. He used that stick to fire up the other sticks. As the fire went on the smoke came around Teresa who was coughing like crazy. Cornelus was looking around for Sabrina. When he saw the Butterscotch horse and Sabrina he made his move.

* * *

down below, Teresa started to cough some more and fall forward. Still in-hailing the air. She fell to her knees and tried to stop it. Cornelius above and then bungee jumped down. Teresa saw this and quickly untied her hands that were together. Only her feet weren't tied to the pole, nor her body. Cornelius grabbed her hands and lifted her up with her. Then they got back to the top Cornelius used a arrow and bow and tied the rope to the pointy part. he threw it across and it landed in the trees. Teresa un-tied her feet and clunked her arms around Cornelius's shoulders. He ran off the roof and slid down the rope.

They landed on the horse as Teresa grabbed Sabrina's hand and the horse went off. They jumped over the bridge and ran across the stone bridge. After running Thur the town and dodging everyone they came to a stop and looked around.

"Where to?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno. The woods or something?" Teresa asked.

"All a border the ship to Jamestown!" yelled a voice. The three heads turned around and saw a boat being filled with people. They got off the horse and handed it to some stranger. When they got on the boat they saw the guards coming and hid below the deck. Once they felt the boat move they waited an hour before going back up.

"How long was it to England?"

"About 3 months." both girls said. Cornelius sighed and shook his head. "This is gonna be a long long long trip.."

* * *

**Thansk again!**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**ember411**


	88. Thanksgiving: to be thankful for not pt3

**Chapter 88: **_Thanksgiving: To be thankful, or not pt 3_

_FYI: In the future, the remost is not working and the family is trying to make it bring back people. K?

* * *

___

After what felt like 3 months on the boat the three of them got off the boat and looked around. The land was different, but both Native Americans and English people were getting together very well.

"Teresa, I heard what you said before the stick was on fire. You were right about gettin' together." Cornelius said holding a sea sick Sabrina in a way you hold a sleeping baby in your arms.

"Well better see what we can do. What the-what's happening over there?" He asked pointing over to a bunch of people at a big open fire. They three went over and saw it was both native americans and English sitting at a dinner table with rows of food and rows of more food! Three people moved down to make room for everyone. Since Sabrina was a little short to reach the table (which was like 3 inches higher then her.) she sat on Cornelius lap. The cheif Native American and an English man stood up.

"We like to thank our brothers and sisters to help us become one family. I thank my daughter, Pocohontas for helping us come together and show us no matter what we are, or who we are, we can still be one family. Our homeland and our family from many ago and the spirts around us will come and help these new friends when they are needed to get help. We now fest on this food that everyone has helped collect and help us bring these together."

"We have a name for this day," The Engliash man said. "We will call it 'shlorvak'" (A/n: I sued that from Teen Titans) Corenlius and Teresa turned to eahc other for a moment and nodded,

"Um, we hate to stop you from talking but my friend and I came upw tih new word for this day." Teresa said.

"Wat is it?"

"We call it 'Thanksgiving'" she said after a few moment. The chif and the English man looked at each other and nodded. "Today is 'Thanksgiving!" the both shouted as everyone cheered and took a drink of beer!

--

Later that day when Night time came everyone was dancing around the fire and shouted loud songs. Other people made more food, some passed it out while others ate. Then the rest either dance to the music or play the music. Cornelus and Teresa sat down rubbing Sabrina's head who was still sick from the sea. As everyone danced they wonder if the family would get them back.

"I'm sure we'll get them back Teresa." Cornelius said. "I mean you celabrat thanksgiving with family right?"

"True." Teresa said as Sabrina stirred a little and looked up. "Hay brie, feeling better?"

"Kinda. Not much. I hate getting sea sick." she said as Teresa sat Sabrina on her lap. Teresa rested her head on the top and brushed back Sabrina's bangs. "Yeah same here when i get a nose bleed. I hate that."

Suddenly a blue hand reached out and grabbed the three of them. No one else saw them leave.

* * *

_November 24th 2039___

that my thanksgiving day 4 me. Im not sure about anyone else though)

When three of them landed they got up and looked around. Then three people rushed over to them and gave them a bear hug. "Alright you kick English butts!" Wilbur shouted.

"No we didn't Wilbur kick butt for anyone." Cornelius said hugging his son back. Franny kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm so happy your back honey."

"Alright! You three rock!" Gastn said hugging both Sabrina and Teresa. Both girls hugged back, but Sabrina fell asleep again. "Sabrina you okay?"

"Yeah. Just still feeling' sea sick. I'm groovy kinda though." she said then fell asleep again. Gaston gave a small chuckled and carried her out of the room.

After a while of coming home the family and their friends sat at the dinner table that was streached out for more people. They were all holding hands as the food was placed out. When it finished everyone took each others hand. Cornelius stood up and spoke for the family.

"Today is the day when we bring together happiness, warmness and all the other good memorys. We welcome new things that came into our world _(looks at the four kids with a smile) _We welcome new friends that we met along the way also. _(looks at Thorn, Luna, Dusk, Pierre, Daniel, Daniel's parents, Dusk's parents and Luna's dad.) _We even welcome thoughs who never came to our city before_ (looks at Jean-Stewie, Belle, Jake and Ryan) _Today we cleabrate when the English were helped by the Native American to live a long life during the cold winter. When it was warmer out both people from America and England came together and celabrated the very Thanksgiving. So together we will always have one big happy family and everyday will be like Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy thanksgiving everyone." everyone said. Just as theat finished and everony started to eat, Nick, Penny, Ryan Von Dort, Ethan, Jacob and Autumn all started a food fight. After three seconds the food landed at Petunia's face. As Frit's laughed at her Petunia picked up a plate of sloppy joe's and tossed them. Fritz ducked them as they landed on Art, Belinda, Teresa and Wilbur. The four of them tossed food that landed in David, Billy-boy, Rob and Ginger (David's mom). They picked up food and tossed it hitting Tallualh, Crystal, Monkey-butt (AKA: Willy, Crystals brother) and Lazslo. Soon after that the family had a giant food fight and were all laughing for the fun.

* * *

**lol how was that? 2n chapter posted up today..well right now it's night so yeah.**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	89. MUSIC VIDEO!

**Thanks 4 da reviews everyone!**

**Omg I just finished watching CAMP ROCK and I fell in love with 2 songs. 'This Is me/I gotta find you'**

**and then**

**'I gotta Find you'**

**lol! Quick note: EVERYONE talks about Nick and Joe and how cute they are. 2 tell the truth, I like Kevin better. Funny and good sence of humor! lol**

Chapter 89: MUSIC VIDEO!

Franny, Billie and Teresa were all sitting in the living room doing nothing. Art, Gaston and Cornelius went to work. The kids were at school. Sabrina was doing delivery's. Bud and Lucille went to the moves. Fritz and Petunia went to the mall to shop for a while. Joe was working out. The twins were in their room either taking a nap or playing with a toy. Carl and Lefty went to visit a few friends. Belinda took Ethan, Jacob, Ryan and Autumn to visit her parents that were in town. Then everyone else was just doing their own thing.

The three females were sitting down eaither eating a banana, lying down looking at the ceiling or just sitting back and thought of something.

Let's just say right now they were a little mad at a artiest in the family, changed their clothes to a lime green color. All of them. So the girls had to find something out of a box and find something.

Franny was wearing a black, loose off the shoulder shirt with rainbow diamonds across the top and around where the writes were. Then had on dark blue jean pants with her red heel shoes. Billie had on a silk white shirt with a black tie. Then had on black pants with her black heel boots. Teresa had on a dark purple long sleeve sweater with a light-ish purple stripes across the middle. Then had on black leggings and a jean skirt, black and navy blue knee highs and black heel shoes.

"I'm board. Let's do somethng fun." Franny said eating a banana.

"Yeah. Something we can do and have fun with." Teresa said. Billie looked between them and smiled.

"I got something. Remember vwhen vwe slept at Franny's house? The song that Franny vwas singing vwehn vwe came in ze room?" Both girls nodded as they smiled. They all gave high-5's and ran into another room. After a few moments the lights became dim and the whole room became dark.

* * *

**Franny, Teresa and Billie**  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**!**

**Franny**  
I met someone the other night  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if he's right for me  
I wonder if we are meant to be

**Franny, Billie, Teresa**  
Don't start to like him too much too soon

* * *

The girls then ran over to a chair while singing the song and jumped over doing a front flip. After they landed Franny held her stomach for a moment and nodded her head. A sign to keep singing together.

* * *

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**!**

**Teresa**  
You know that boy I started to see  
He thinks he can have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I try to talk to myself into see

**Franny, Billie, Teresa**  
Don't start to like him too much too soon

* * *

Soon Billie grabbed a mop, Franny grabbed a lamp and Teresa grabbed a broom. They started to dance with them as if it was their husband or boyfriend. As they danced and twisted away they had no idea that Joe, Cornelius and Gaston (who got off early) were watching them

* * *

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothin better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**!**

**Franny, Teresa**  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**!**

* * *

They then jumped on the stage and danced like rock stars. The three guys turned themselves invisible and went over to take a seat. They all chuckled softly and smiled as the girls kept on dancing. They loved their wife/girlfriend dancing to music. it was so...Franny-ish, Billie-ish and Teresa-ish kind of dance.

* * *

**Billie**  
Vwhenever you're near there is no fear  
Feels like there's nothing I can't do  
You make me feel strong  
'Cause its here vwith you that I belong

**Franny, Billie Teresa**  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that

* * *

All the girls stopped and started to do a head spin on the ground with there fully black hip-hop hat. As they were spinning on the ground the guys smiled really wide. Never knowing that they could do this. Then a mater trick is what the girls did. Franny being in the middle kept spinning as Teresa and Billie stopped. The girls moved to Franny's hands and grabbed them. Franny then started to spin again really fast, but not to fast for her stomach, and spinned the girls around. The girls then did a black flip to get up and dance again.

* * *

**Franny**  
There ain't nobody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that i do  
There ain't nobody else but you

* * *

The lights then turned off as the girls posed down with there arms and faces down. The colorful techno lights came back on and the girls were dressed different. They were in black tank tops that showed there stomach a little bit. Their pants were on their waist and were black. There shoes were either still red heels, black boots, or black hip-hop shoes. There hats were still on, turned to the side with their hair in a ponytail being on the other side. They still had on the same jewelry. They hopped up and kept on singing.

* * *

**Teresa, Billie**  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**!**

**Franny, Billie, Teresa**  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**!**...

* * *

When the song finished the girls turned the lights back on and smiled. "We did it!" Franny said in a singsong voice.

"Uh-huh! Vwe totally did it!" Billie said.

"Girlz are better then boi's!" Teresa said. The girls hugged again and then walked over to a bunch of chairs. Franny held her stomach for a moment and kept walking. "Hay Franny you okay?" Teresa asked getting ready to sit down backwards on the chair.

"Yeah. I ate like 14 bananas this morning so my stomach hurts a lot." Franny said. She then felt warm arms come around her waist. Then felt a kiss on her cheek Billie was pulled into a warm bear hug. Then she felt a kiss on her forehead as well. Teresa felt arms go around her waist and a kiss on the cheek.

"Cornelius?" Franny asked. Cornelius returned to his visible self and hugged her again.

"Joe?" Billie asked. Joe returned to his visable self and hugged Billie once more. Teresa pretended to think for a moment and shrug.

"Hm-mm. Must be my boyfriend." Gaston returned to his visible and hugged her while kissing her ear (a/n: What? kissing her ear? What is she a dog Gaston?)

"So, girls what happened today?" Cornelius asked sitting down with Franny on his lap and rested her head on the crook of his neck..

"I ate abot 14 bananas today. new record for me yay me!" Franny clapped her hands together. "And work?"

"Busy as a bee. Only the 'queen' is like 'Oh my god! I'm gonna go crazy!'" Cornelius said as everyone laughed. "What-oh yeah the expression I used. What_ever_"

"You Billie?" Joe asked as Billie leaned on his chair. "Same as always Joe. Train, train, train, eat something, ruin one of Gaston's cannons, train-"

"WHAT!?" Gaston yelled standing back up holding Teresa in his arms. Billie laughed and went on ignoring this. "train, twins, twins, Nick, Penny, Nick, kids train. Chillin' vwith Fran and T now. And you?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fit! check out these muscles!" Joe said lifting his arm up and showed his muscle.

* * *

(A/N: me and my friend ((who never saw the movie)) think that now Uncle Joe would be a little fit now. Starting with arms.)) Everyone saw this muscles and smiled. "Hay T, what 'bout you?"

Teresa shrugged as Gaston sat back down, still holding Teresa on his lap. "Nothing much. Just walking around singing to myself. What about you?" she asked turning to Gaston.

"Well other then having the kids yell at me, talk-back to me. And chew gum in class I have to say the rest of my day was good with everyone."

"Where's Wilbur?" Franny asked taking a notice that Wilbur didn't yell if there was food that was ready. Gaston looked at her with a 'Do-I-Look-Stupid-To-You' look. "Oh I see Gaston. Wilbur at school?"

"Yep. Anyways the rest of my day was...super. I saw someone I enjoy doing something I never see, but I enjoy when she does it." Teresa quickly glared at his and punched his chest. "Oww. It wasn't another women. it was you okay?"

"Was it this morning's surprise of me waking on the bed and not the couch-which I remember falling asleep on?"

"Uh, no." Gaston said smiling. For the same reason the girls all had the same question and asked it at the same time to ther husbands/boyfriend. "You just saw us dancing right?" the guys looked at them and started to panic.

"Well we-"

"Well..um...we uh."

"We didn't...do it on purpose. We just heard-" Cornelius started to say.

"Music and singing playing." Gaston said.

"yeah so we, came in here and saw y'll dancing." Joe said. The girls looked at them all and shrugged with a sigh. Soon two voices cried and a frog yelled.

"Well better ket the twins. Teresa wanna help girl?" Billie asked.

"Sure thing Billie-Gaston let go of me." Teresa said getting off his lap but was force to stay on his lap. After a few seconds she got out and ran with Billie to the crying twins. Franny left the room as Frankie called her name. Joe went back to work-out. Gaston went to his cannons and Cornelius went back to the lab to finish up inventions. As the guys left they all had the same though.

_'My wife (girlfriend) is an awesome dancer and singer. That Is why I love her'_

* * *

**lol how was that? I though i was pretty good. I though I try to get some hip-hop style in here.  
So yeah the Uncle Joe thing. My friend never saw MTR, but I told her about it and she was like 'So Uncle Joe works out almost everyday?'**

**and I was like 'Yes'**

**'Oh...so then wouldn't his arms be skinny in like...a year...or ...so?' I though for a few moments and nodded.**

**So what do you think? Ya think 'Make Uncle Joe finally skinny' is a good idea? Thanks again.**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**

**P.S! Anyone know where Robin is?**

* * *


	90. Christmas Blues

**Thanks 4 the reviews to everyone!**

**Chapter 90: **_December blues.

* * *

___

After two days it was December 1st. It was around 4:00AM when Sabrina woke up. She turned to Carl Jr's cage to see him still sleeping. She opened the cage and moved the blanket on his shivering body. She felt cold. She rubbed her arms agiants her long sleeve white nightgown that reached to the floor. She looked over at the window that was half-way open. She walked over to close them, but she stopped and looked outside.

"Wow, it's the first day on winter.." she said to herself. She jumped up and sat on the window looking outside. She felt the coldness come across her feet and the coldness fall on her face. She got down from the window and changed into her winter clothes. Which was a long sleeve royal blue sweater. Then had her black pants and sneakers. She put on her earmuffs. Then put her blue and black stripe scarf on. She was about to leave when Carl Jr, who had on a red head with a red and black stripe scarf, jumped on her head. She smiled and tiptoed out of her room, passed her dad's room, down the hall. Taking a travle tube to the back door. She saw that Buster, Abella, Theo, Cannon, Galle and Holly were on the dog beds. Buster and Abella were on the red one with dog bone decorations. Then the puppys were on a green bed with raindeer on it.

When Sabrina and Carl Jr went outside they looked up and saw the stars twinkling like a new diamond in the sky. They both walked to the front yard and sat down near the front steps. "Sabrina what in the world are you ding up at this time in the winter?" Dimtri asked coming up from his pot.

"Dimtrie I wake up early so I came out." Sabrina said putting Carl Jr down and picked up a small amount of snow. "Dimtrie what's behind you?"

"What?" Dimtri asked turning around. Sabrina made a small snowball in her bare hands and threw it at him. "Brie I don't-HAY!" Dimtri yelled getting hit. "Ahh Sabrina!"

Sabrina was laughing on the groun as the snow fell in her hair and Carl Jr. went inside her pocket pant. Sabrina made another snowball and threw it at him. "Sabrina stop it! I hate the cold!"

"Dimtri I'm trying to-AHH!" Spike yelled getting hit with a snow-ball. Sabrina laughed again and hit them both. When she stopped she rubbed her hands and sat next to Spike. "Hay guys I have a question for you both."

"Sure."

"Ask away."

"Your both-no offence or anything- plants right?" Both of the people nodded. "And then you have human heads. So do you eat like plants from the sun, or humans?" Sabrina asked rubbing her hands still. Both plants smiled at this for a while. When they stopped they spoke.

"We wonder when someone would ask this. Spike wanna answer?"

"Sure Dimtri. Well Sabrina, not even Cornelius knows this-and he created us."

"Really? uncle Cornelius don't know. I though a scientest and or inventor would know when they created it. Oh I'm sorry, go on."

"Well Brie," Dimitri said. "It depents on how hungery we are, and then what weather it is."

"For example, During the summer the sun is up more so we eat from the sun. Then during the fall and winter we sneak around the city eat food. Then save the food for the times we get hungery." Spike said then made a little noise. "Well I'm getting cold. See ya later brie."

"Yeah. Cya." Dimitri said going down in his pot. Sabrina looked at them both and shrugged. "Well...groovy enough for me." she said walking away. As she walked past Tiny sleeping in his dog house. Then went out the front gates and brushed away some dead brown leaves to sit on a rock. She looked up and smiled. Carl Jr then poked his head out and looked up with her.

* * *

After a few moments something began to fall. Something cold and white. It was falling down the from the sky very slowly and it looked like one of the stars were falling down to Sabrina and Carl Jr. I was dancing away as the wind came along and it twisted to Sabrina like a dancer doing a little dance. She saw it coming to land on her hand. she looked at it for a second and smiled. She looked up and saw more and more of it falling down to the ground from the cloudy black-ish night. You could hardly see the moon but you can still tell it was a first quarter moon.

"hay Carl jr. it's snowing again. Take a look." Sabrina said taking him out of her pocket. She looked up again and smiled at the snow. She loved this small little white frozen rain drops fall from thr sky. She smiled at first and stood up to look a little bit more. She smiled, but then after a few moments she looked sad again and looked down.

"It's snowing Carl Jr. This is where it all began."

"Squeak?" Carl jr asked looking up at her. Sabrina placed him down on the rock and sat on the cold wet snow. She buried her head in her arms and let her hair fall over her. Carl jr moved his way over to her and got under her hair. He could feel a hot drop on his head and saw some water fall down her cheek. "Squeak? Squeak squeak squeak squeak?"

"Well re-re-re-remember when you, me and Wilbur went to the past?"

"Squeak."

"Remember? June 21st. 2034. On the Europe Mts? What was happening at the top?"

"Squeak squeak."

"yeah snowing. And who was at the top?" Carl jr looked at her for a moment with big eyes. "Squeak squeak squeak squeak." Sabrina nodded and cried mush harder now. She felt a coldness in her heart. She know's it been 3 years since the whole thing happened. And it's been 2 years since she dicovered the story. And she knows that because that happened he met a family that loves her. But still soemtimes wishes it never happened.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

* * *

___

Sabrina starts to think of the past (in _Italic _**is** _Sabrina thinking of the past)_ _(Italic underline is lyrics)_

_She see's the first moment that they made. Her mom is blushing on her nose and her dad is trying to be like a cool guy._

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

* * *

___

"Remember how Jack and Aqua started to fight with Aunt Billie's ex-boyfriend, Carl Jr? That was funny."

* * *

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

* * *

__

_Sabrina see's Jack and Aqua on their first date. Of course Ben runis __**everything!**_ _but then has a quick shot of Jack and Aqua kissing in the hospital room._

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

* * *

___

_At the park, Sabrina see where jack and Aqua are sitting. Their at the fountain sitting together. jack stops hugging her and get on one knee. After a quick second Sabrina see's Aqua scream and jump into jack's arm with a kiss._

* * *

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

* * *

___

_Sabrina see Jack and Aqua and her mini-self at the same location where the bomb attacked happened. She see's Wilbur grab her and run outside with her. She then see's Jack and Aqua lift up her sleeping mini-self and toss her outside. _"Well, that's rude of my birthparents." _Then Sabrina see's the the smoke fill the room._

_After a few minutes Sabrina see's herself at the hospital looking inside as Wilbur leaves the hospital. She remember this part. She see's her younger self look inside then back way quickly. Then her mini slef runaways with tears running down her red puffy face._

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_Finally Sabrina see's her self next to Wilbur both dressed in black clothes at the funeral was going. She saw Mike say his words for jack then to Aqua. Then after she see's everone leave she see her younger self walk to the grave stones and place a hand on them each._

* * *

When Sabrina finished her memory she looks up with her hot tears still coming down her face. Her other tears all froze on her face from crying for five hours. She looked up to see her dad, Wilbur, and Cornelius looking down at her with hands in their winter jackets. Gaston went on one knee and pulled her into a hug. He then lifted her up and brushed back her hair as Wilbur and Cornelius joined the hug.

"Sabrina I know what your thinking and I'll tell you. I know you miss them, but they'll always in your heart." Cornelius said said rubbing her back.

"Yeah. And you'll always have us Sabrina. Even if we aren't spys who can kick butt and kick butt while being nine month pregnant." Gaston said.

"And Brie, you can always come with me when I take the Time Machine to visit my dad in the past." Wilbur said getting an angery glare from his dad and uncle. "What? You want to see a little girl cry over her loving parents who are dead. The crying girl who's dad is as cool as Jack Black the rock star. And a **super hot mama babe!"** Sabrina used her sneaker to hit Wilbur's chest. "What Sabrina I'm just saying that's Aqua is a hot mama. You'r not a hot mama, but you a cutie mama. Er..a cutie..._pie_"

"By hot mama you mean Thorn McKnight right?" Sabrina asked looking at Wilbur. Who was blushing quickly and then ran inside screaming. "It's cold! AHHHH I GOT FROST BITE ON HE EARS! AHHHH!! IT BITES!! AHHHH!!" The three people shook their heads as Gaston carried Sabrina inside and the three ate something.

* * *

**Awww now how was that? I though it was cute as a puppy sleeping. Like the 4 puppys and Tiny! lol**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	91. Three friends vs Two Villians equals?

**Wow! 91 chapters I so totally am groovy! Also tell me you FAVORITE parts in this chapter.**

**Wilbur: Stop it Ember! Only **_**I**_** can say 'Groovy'!**

**Sabrina: You never even **_**knew**_** that word was real until **_**I**_** met you the day I met the family Wilbur.**

**(Wilbur 'Blah Blah Blah to Sabrina)**

* * *

Chapter 91: Three friends vs. Two Villains equals...?

Later that day Sabrina was about to leave with Buster, Abella, Theo, Cannon, Holly and Gaelle who were tied up to a sled outside the house. "alright you guys and girls. Remember the deal. Every time I work and you help me along the way I give you a treat when we come home. K?"

"Arfs!" the puppy's said. Buster and Abella licked her face and walked out to the gates. All the dogs had on a red or green scarf. When she yelled 'To Mr.Hershey Deliver Shop' the dogs ran off. Along the way to work she passed the park and waved at Wilbur and his friends as his friends, Mike, Tommy, Phil and Lil and Kimmy helped hm walk Tiny. She saw Violet and Jonathan holding hands as they ran to her.

"Hay Bire, Buster, Abella, Cannon, Theo, Gaelle, and Holly." Violet said handing them all cookies. "So Brie, still coming to my christmas party in three days?"

"Yous got it Vi. Hay Jonathan what are you doing to carl Jr?" Sabrina asked looking at him.

"Seeing if he knows any of these ghost from Scotland. So know the pet mouse of the ghost of 'Annabelle or Annabella'?" Carl Jr shook his head at the thrid picture. "Okay, know the ghost of Sabrina Fragmagucci?"

"JONATHAN!" both girls screamed and started to hit him to the ground. "Ahhh! girls hurt me! hurting killing girls! AHHH! I'll stop Violet by doing this!" Jonathan got up and kissed Violet's lips. "First kiss?" Sabrina asked.

Both teens shook their heads as they kissed. They held up three fingers and pulled apart blushing. "Well groovy. See y'll later. On doggys mush!" Sabrina yelled as the dogs ran away.

"Happy Holidays Sabrina!" both teens yelled walking away holding hands again. As Sabrina made her way to work she stopped to talk to a friend who was building a snowman. "Hay Daniel! Stop guys, what's new?"

"Nothing. I mean being like 5 is boring. But I have no school today. Are you gind to star school soon?"

"Hmm dunno. I asked my dad once, I think he said when Im either 4 or 6. Dunno. Hmm I'm gonna miss Laszlo and Tallulah."

"Why? Daniel asked sitting down on the sled. "Well their tyring to find a college to go to. I think Tallulah is trying for Paris and i think Laszlo is going to try for Royal Academy in London, England. I wish they didn't have to move so far. I'll miss them both. I'll miss when me and TT grab one of Laszlo's paint and run them all over the room. Ah! I loved when we once did different shades of pink. Even his clothes and bed was pink. When he got home me and Tallulah were in her room waiting for him. When he saw his room we heard a '**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**!! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **EGGNOG!!' he was screaming like a 5 year old girl."

* * *

"All pink?"

"Yeah. Then I miss when me and Laszlo did stuff together. We did a lot of things together, from Artistic Artiest creative drawings- to Zapping colors of everything. I don't want them to leave. I wish they find a college in the state. But if they get another college in another country I'll get use to no fighting about who did what and all."

"That stinks. Well I gotta go Sabrina. Park at 3:00?" Daniel asked standing up. Sabrina smiled and gave him a high-five. "Groovy Daniel. Cya there and happy holidays!" Sabrina said running off with the dogs.

When she got to work she got 20 boxes and five cards. She looked at the list and then the dogs. "Y'all know where 'Beatle Street' is?"

"ARF!"

"Good then! To Beatle street we go!"

After three hours of making her deliverys she saw it was 3:10 and she went to the park. She saw Daniel at the park and went up. "Hay Daniel."

"Hi Brie, you late ya know. Although I can't tell time. Are you late? It's 3:14."

* * *

"Yeah. Im 14 minutes later. Hold on." Sabrina said writing on a piece of paper _'At the park with Daniel. Had soup for lunch during my half-hour break. Be back between 5:30 and 6:00.  
Love ya.  
Sabrina and Carl Jr._

She folded the letter and placed it on the sled pocket. "Be sure my dad get's that Buster." she said pulling 6 dog treats out and gave one to each dog. Buster nodded and bark at the other to fallow him. As soon as they left the two kids walked over to the pond and looked down.

"So, how many christmas's will you have after this one?"

"3 Daniel. So what's you favorite part about what you celebrate?"

"Eating cookies on Christmas day and Christmas eve! What about you?" He asked stepping on the ice and fell forward going across the ice. Sabrina was laughing and joined him. "I did this in Italy once. Only your acting like Carl jr. I was a little better at this."

"Oh sure you were and then after you ranaway." Daniel said getting back up holding onto Sabrina. Sabrina then nodded but stopped and tapped his shoulders as she saw two people look at them with crossed arm. The people then ran over to them.

"Sabrina, who are these people?"

"I...OH NO! Daniel run save yourself!" Sabrina said pushing him back down and pushed him across the ice. "Sorry Daniel forgive m-ahhh!!" Sabrina yelled as Galleria grabbed her, tied her hands quickly and placed a hand over her mouth. Ben ran over to Daniel and did the same to the boy. As they walked away Sabrina used her eyes to tell Carl jr to get away from them as soon as they stopped.

"hay Ben look!" Galleria yelled grabbing the mouse from the tail. "We got us a mouse. it's a gra one too."

"Drop it in the snow. He'll starve from the coldness." Ben said as Galleria dropped Carl Jr. Sabrina and Daniel quickly tried to get away but had no use.

* * *

-- _Carl Jr's POV_ --

When Carl jr got dropped to the coldness of the snow he looked up and tried to find Sabrina and Daniel. He went up a tree and looked around. He saw nothing for miles and miles and miles. He then looked over and though he saw them. He got down from the tree and ran over to the place. When he saw it was only sticks he went into a empty tree whole and sat on a leave. Soon a gray squirrel came in and handed him an acorn.

"No thanks." Calr Jr said.

(A/N: You know the guy. Patton Oswalt, who did the voice of Remy in Ratatouille? I still have Patton Oswalt do the voice of Remy. I also tried to get Carl Jr speaking part to act and sound like Remy from the movie) the gray squirrel shrugged and started to eat.

"Look I'm sorry, but I'm in a bad mood. My owner Sabrina got kidnapped by Ben and Galleria Winthrop and-" Carl Jr looked over to see the squirrel's face. "What's your name?"

"Ekkkk (a/n: lol I stink at a squirrel voice) Ekkkk."

"Okay so your Brad. Well Brad Sabrina and Daniel got kidnapped by Ben and Galleria Winthrop. These two Winthrop's have being trying to kill Sabrina for her whole life. Now that I got dropped into the snow Sabrina and Daniel are still staying kidnapped until I find them. But how?" Carl Jr asked as he walked around on all four paws. After a few moments he had an idea.

"I got it! Thanks Brad!" Carl jr said running down the tree into the snow. He ran across the snow and passed the streets. he went into a building that was starting to build up. When he got to the top of the building he saw someone getting put in a bubble. He ran over to the next person and got inside. As soon as the bubble lifted up Carl Jr looked around.

When it got to 'HairStyle Land' he saw Tallulah come out fixing her brown hair. He got off the bubble and ran into her bag before she lifted it up.

When Tallulah got back home she put the bag down and reached to grab something. When she grabbed Carl Jr she gave a scream. "AAHHHH!!-oh its only you Mini-Carl Sorry." she said putting him down. Carl Jr left the room and ran to Sabrina's.

"Gosh I hate this. And I hate when people scream, but I must live life like this." Carl jr said grabbing onto the bed sheets. "Darn it's new." he said going over to a hairbrush. He took a piece of her hair and sniffed it. After getting it he went outside the window and sniffed the air. Knowing where the smell is he ran out to the yard where the dogs and Tiny were.

"Hay guys. Fallow me." Calr Jr said to them.

"What?" Theo asked (voice of Lou Remano ((voice of Linguini in Ratatouille))

"I said fallow me."

"What happened? Cannon asked (voice of Heath Ledger)

"Sabrina and Daniel got kidnapped by Ben and Galleria again guys." he said bumping into Gaelle

"Sabrina and Daniel got kidnapped by Ben and Galleria? Again? What's wrong with them?"she asked. (Voice of AnnaSophia Robb)

"Yes. Holly your a good sniffer. Do you know where 'CheeseCake Factory' is?"

"Sure thing. I got there everyday just to smell the cheese. Even if no one works there anymore!" Holly said (voice of Allison Stoner)

"Great. Another cheese lover Buster!" Abella said. (Voice of Jessica Alba)

"What? I love cheese. Mostly Brie. Ha get it?! Sabrina's nickname is 'Brie' and then I love '_Brie_ cheese'! HA!" (Voice of Jim Carry)

"Hurry up all of you!" Carl jr said jumping on Cannon's back. "Tiny, you come too."

"All right." Tiny said. (voice of Joe Mateo) The dogs then ran with Holly to the cheese cake factory.

* * *

--Cheese Cake Factory--

When everyone got to the Cheese Cake Factory, Tiny lifted them up on his head and all looked inside. For a few moments they see nothing but then the lights get turned on and they see four people.

Daniel was in a cage that was in a corner. Near him were the keys. He was sitting down holding Sabrina's gold necklace. he placed the necklace inside is pocket and looked around. A guard came over and started to use a teaser by zapping his jacket. Daniel yelled a little and cried but kept trying to fight it back. He got zapped a few more times.

Sabrina was in another cage that had no bars, but a full silver steel box with only one square to take in air. A guard came over and grabbed her arm. "No no no! stop it!" but the man pushed her arm inside and then pulled her out. He carried Sabrina over to a freezer. He then ripped off her jack and pants leaving herself in her nightgown that she never took off. The guard pushed her inside the freezer and locked the door. He then typed in a password and then used the 'Speed up' button to make anything inside the room freeze quicker.

"Good life you had little lady. On a count you only had 3 lives. YEE DOGGY!" the guard yelled in his southern voice. When they left the room Sabrina lifted a chair up and looked around. You could see that her skin was all ready a light bluish-color.

"We gotta save them. But how?" Gaelle asked.

"Uh...we should run back home and tell Wilbur." Theo said as Holly kicked him. "Oh sure Three O, Wilbur can understand dog launage. Since he's a pig!"

"Don't kick me Green fur!"

"Shut up! I was born special like this! Unlike Cannon who think's he can shoot himself out of one!" Cannon looked at her and kicked her. "I sure can Green Fur!" he yelled getting kicked by Gaelle. Soon the four pup's started to fight.

"All of you stop it right now or else you can't eat the dog bone for three weeks! Understand!?" Abella yelled. Gaelle, Holly, Cannon and Theo nodded after the fight and sat down wagging their tails.

"Good now dear, I have an idea. Ok first off-" Buster said telling a plain from a movie section he once read in the newspaper. After twenty seconds he finished. "Alright do we all know the plan?"

"YES!" everyone shouted except Tiny."

"No, are you sure?" Tiny asked. "Last time my master didn't think clearly about his plan. It wasn't my fault I had a big head and tiny arms." Buster thought of the plan again and nodded. "Yes. This plan will work. if not, Tiny I'll call you in to help us. Everyone ready?"

"READY!" everyone yelled.

"Set?"

"SET!"

"Holly and Gaelle have boyfriend they wanna tell me about?"

"YES-HAY NO WE DON'T DAD!" the girls shouted as Buster laughed. "ha ha very funny dad."

"yes well, Go!" Buster shouted.

* * *

--Inside the room--

Back inside the room the two kids were either still freezing or still getting zapped.

"STOP IT! IM ONLY 5 and she's only 3! STOP IT! DUDE!" Daniel screamed loudly. He then heard barks run in from the front door. "Ben run!"

"I'm running Galleria!" ben yelled as the dogs ran in. Buster pounced on Ben like a cheetah pouncing on a animal they are going to eat. Abella jumped on Galleria's hair and started to bite her hair off. Gaelle and Theo ran over to Daniel and started to fight the guard. Cannon and Holly ran over with Carl Jr to save Sabrina, who was now a deadly blue color and is lying on the floor.

When the two dogs stopped they help Daniel out of the cage and moved him out of the way from Ben and Gallerias hands. They ran over to see the other three trying a password.

Jack-Jack Winthrop: **NOPE!**  
Benjamin Winthrop: **NOPE!  
**Galleria Winthrop: **NOPE!  
**Sabrina: **NOPE!**

"We tried everything and it's not working Carl Jr." Holly said. "We have to hurry! it's passed 6:20!"

"Oh boy! Everyone call Tiny." Carl jr said. He then held up a word that said 'Tiny' for Daniel. Daniel knew who this was. "TINY!! HELLLPPPPPP!!" everyone called in human.dog.mouse launage. Sabrina on the inside was a deadly, icy blue color but her breath was still seeen.

Tiny came crashing inside causing everyone (Ben, Galleria, and guards) to scream louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Tiny! help Sabrina please!" Daniel yelled in a scared voice. The dogs translated it and Tiny moved his arm to the left. After everyone moved to the left Tiny charged inside and broke the door open. The password reviled the answer: **Jonas Brothers**

Tiny then pulled out and pulled out a dog sled. He placed it down as Daniel used a phone. "Hello? 911 we got Benjamin and Galleria Winthrop at the Cheese Cake Factory. This is a man who saw them go in. Then a few dogs went in after them. You welcome."

"We better hurry the police are coming!" Daniel said putting all the dogs on the harness's and then put Sabrina in his jacket and onto the sled. With Tiny behind him he looked at Ben and Galleria. He took out what seemed to be a small version of 'The Cupid' and zapped them. He grabbed a jar, made tiny holes and trapped them inside. He wrote on the jar container '**Ben and Galleria Winthrop'** and placed the lid inside.

He got on the sled and mushed everyone out. As everyone ran away the dogs talked. "Great plan dad!" the puppy's said.

"yeah real nice!" Abella said. "And Sabrina is only...40 minutes late for dinner. Oh dear I hope she'll be alright."

"I'm sure dear." Buster said. "Ok so she's a deadly blue-ish color and it might take her two days to warm up. She'll be fine."

* * *

--Robinson House--

When the dogs and Tiny got home with Sabrina after dropping off Daniel. They rushed inside to the living room. Then to the dinner room.

In the dinner room everyone was eating except Gaston. He excused himslef real quick and left the room. As he walked out of the room and down a hallway the dogs rushed over. Gaston looked at them for a minute then ran over to the blue-ish Sabrina. "Sabrina Sabrina Sabrina?" he turned to teh dogs with a quick small.

"Thanks guys. Sabrina?" he called again to Sabrina. After hearing a small breath he picked her up and carried her to her room. When he got up to her room he placed her on the bed and covered her in many layres on blankets, He then brushed away some of her hair and placed a water heater that he grabbed from the bathroom, on her head. After a few minutes he brushed back her hair some more and placed it behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her head.

Still having a pale face for being worried about his daughter Gaston told the family he was skipping dinner and sat on a chair with his helmet off and just stared at Sabrina.

* * *

**Well there you go. The last part is a somewhat preview of what's happening in the next chapter or so. So yeah. Who though of the talking animals really?**

**Ok I just wanna point out something. Teresa sounds like Vanessa Hudgens. My friend and me though of who could do the voice of who (and WOW it took 90 chapters!) and then I was like 'Oh wait in my other story '2 or 3 heads are better then 1' I made her sound like Vanessa.**

**Ok so yeah. We thinking about having Jessie Flower for Sabrina.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Keep Moving Forward to Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


	92. The Flu or Hyperpyrexia

**Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**Chapter 92:** _The Flu _**  
OMG 8 more until the BIG one!**

_Ok I took the last part of the last chapter. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

_

In the dinner room everyone was eating except Gaston. He excused himself real quick and left the room. As he walked out of the room and down a hallway the dogs rushed over. Gaston looked at them for a minute then ran over to the blue-ish Sabrina. "Sabrina Sabrina Sabrina?" he turned to the dogs with a quick small.

"Thanks guys. Sabrina?" he called again to Sabrina. After hearing a small breath he picked her up and carried her to her room. When he got up to her room he placed her on the bed and covered her in many layers on blankets, He then brushed away some of her hair and placed a water heater that he grabbed from the bathroom, on her head. After a few minutes he brushed back her hair some more and placed it behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her head.

Still having a pale face for being worried about his daughter Gaston told the family he was skipping dinner and sat on a chair with his helmet off and just stared at Sabrina. her breath was very slow and her skin was still a blue-ish color. She was shriving in her blankets she she pulled on the blankets to warm herself. Her teeth were chattering like a busy typewriter typing a writing report that had to be 364 words and the only thing he wrote was 'In the book: Felicity and Bart Kingdom'

After a while around 11:30 Gaston could tell that Sabrina was sleeping. Her skin was back to normal and her shivering stopped moving as much and her temperature was back to normal. After making sure she was all right Gaston kissed her head and turned her light off. He lifted up Carl jr and placed him inside his cage. After he left the room he went into the kitchen and started to eat 'Ben and Jerry's Chocolate ice cream'. As he did he was thinking of the past three years.

* * *

_--_Sabrina's Room_--_

_Meanwhile_. Back in Sabrina's room, Sabrina woke up facing Carl Jr's cage. She tried to open her eyes, but a bright light kept them closed. She felt dizzy when she sat up in the bed. She thought her room was spinning around with her. Her face was pale, her head was pounding like a millions drums playing together, her body felt like the bottom on the Arctic ocean all freezing cold and frigid. Yet; her body felt sometimes felt like a volcano exploding on her and the lava was burning her. She made a small sniffle sound while trying to stand up. She got off from her bed and actually did what someone her age (real age) would do. She felt so dizzy that she had to crawl over to the level plat form and push the button.

After she got down she moved off before it went back up and sat for a few more minutes. She was holding her head a little as it kept playing the drums. After a few minutes she manage to stand up and make her way to the bathroom. When she got in her dad's room she saw it was empty. She guess he was still up doing something. She felt dizzy again and sat on the floor holding her head. It hurted so badly. Her stomach was starting to hurt some more. She was so dizzy again and started to crawl on the floor.

When she got to the bathroom door she pushed the chair over and opened the door slowly. Oh she hate being dizzy! She slowly crept over pushing the chair with one hand, while the other on her stomach. When she stopped she got up on the chair. She could feel it coming. She leaned over holding her hair back. She could feel it coming up. After a few minutes it happened.

She puked.

When Gaston got back in his room he heard this. For a moment he thought the t.v was on and it came from the show. But then saw the t.v screen was black which meant it wasn't on. He then looked up and ran to the bathroom. He patted Sabrina's back as the other hand to hold her chest from falling the what was now a greenish, yellow-ish, brown-ish toilet.

After a few moments, Sabrina stopped for a second but then puked again. She then stopped, and started again. This happened about 23 times before she finally stopped. After she finished Gaston got a wet cloth and washed away the remaining puke on her face. He then handed Sabrina a cup of water to take in water, then spit it out. After she did this Gaston flushed the toilet and brushed back Sabrina's hair.

"Poor Sabrina," Gaston said hugging her while bring her back to her bedroom. When he sat her back on the bed he placed a hand on her head and took it away. "Sabrina, poor little girl your buring up." he said placing a thermometer in her mouth. As he waited for a beep he brushed away her bangs and kissed her head and cheek. When it beeped he pulled it out. It read 107º F.

* * *

"Oh gosh Sabrina, you got Hyperpyrexia sweetie. Oh..uh...wait here. Okay?" Sabrina looked at him for a moment with a confused look. "What's hyper-hyper-hyper something?"

"Hyperpyrexia is an excessive and unusual elevation of set body temperature greater than or equal to 41.1° Celsius. Also known as 106°F, or extremely high fever. Such a high temperature is considered a medical emergency. It differs from hyperthermia in that in hyperthermia the body temperature is too high above the set point, whereas in hyperpyrexia the body's temperature regulation mechanism sets the normal body temperature too high. That good?" Gaston said as Sabrina pulled out a notebook that read 'Disease'

"Got...ya." she said in a low voice. Gaston kissed her cheek and left the room. Sabrina opened to page 34 and wrote down Hyperpyrexia. When Gaston came back he had medicine water and a pill. he held the mecicine to her mouth. Sabrina, like any other child kept her mouth shut and shook he head pushing his hand away. Then Gaston, like any other parent had a way to give it to her. He took the medicine and ate it himself. Pour it again and held it to her mouth.

"Come on Sabrina. Look we been together for 3 years. By now my germs, became with your germs. Open up brie." Gaston said holding it to her mouth. Sabrina looked away for a moment then looked back. She took a deep breath and took it. Gaston dropped the spoon knowing what she was about to do like the last time. He placed his hand over her mouth. "Only one way to go."

"Hmmmm..." Sabrina groaned. She swallowed it and took a drink of water when the hand was away. After she finished Gaston handed her a piece of an apple. "A apple?"

"Yep. Like Benjamin-"

"Aww not that guy!"

"What? Franklin? Ben Franklin said 'A apple a day keeps the doctor away'" Gaston said as he moved the pill inside the apple. Sabrina took a bite and chewed it. After she finished she lyed back down and brushed back her hair.

"Felling better?" Gaston asked as Sabrina nodded. "Alright. Feel better in the morning. Night Brie. Love you." Gaston said kissing her nose (wait what? lol).

"Night dad. Love ya too." she said falling asleep quickly as Gaston took off her necklace and took away the notebook. When he set them down and turned the light off and left with the spoon and medicine.

* * *

**OK How was that? I really liked it. Ok so like yeah everyone has been sick and yeah I know what was going on. OH YES when a dog needs a pill the person puts the pill in the food. If I ever need a pill I'm gonna do that. I find that easy because I'm afraid to choke.**

**Oh yeah. Like next week my dad's friend needs to take the computer away for a few days so I'll try to update as much as I can this week. **

**R&R**

**keep mvong forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411.**

* * *


	93. Telling The Family

Chapter 93: Telling the Family

**ENJOY! and thanks 4 reviews!**

* * *

Franny was walking out of the music room when her phone rang. She picked up and talked.

" Hello? Oh..Hello Dr. Diamond. Really? I haven't been getting fat in my life? But what about my...Well no I never though of that. But I though of because the pill I was taking my...well... you know what stopped... So then what the heck is going on?" after a few moments Franny screamed and smiled. She thank Dr. Diamond and ran into her room trying to find her husband

Franny gazed out the window, a dreamy look on her face. Her hand rested gently on her stomach, and she smiled as the familiar sounds of her husband tinkering away in his vast laboratory floated through the hallways into her room.

Franny had never felt so happy in her life.

"Carl?" she called out. Almost immediately, a robot sidled into the room. Always with a smiling face until he saw Franny.

"Hello, Franny," Carl greeted the woman. "You called?"

"C-can you get Cornelius for me?" Franny queried. She couldn't wait to tell Cornelius about this. But now she had nervousness suddenly coursed through her – what would Cornelius say?

Carl noticed the change in her expression. "Is everything … okay?"

Franny laughed softly and nodded reassuringly. Carl exited the room uncertainly to summon Franny's blonde, spiky haired, science geek husband.

A few moments later, Cornelius Robinson, Father of the Future, founder of Robinson Industries, burst in the room, looking more than slightly anxious.

"Are you okay, Franny? What happened? Are you hurt?" the man rushed to his wife's side.

"No, no," Franny told him. She squeezed Cornelius' hand and sighed. "I figured there was no point in putting it off …" Franny let her words trail off.

"What?" Cornelius asked again.

"I'm pregnant." As she said the words, Franny's face lit up as though a thousand sunbeams were shining through her face. Cornelius, dumbstruck, ogled at his wife for a few minutes.

"H-honey? Are you okay?" Franny, concerned, waved her hand in Cornelius' face. He continued to stare at her, shocked. Suddenly, he let out a loud whoop that reverberated around the entire Robinson Mansion. Franny jumped, startled.

"W … wow! This is … this is … fantastic!" Cornelius gasped delightedly. He seized his wife's hand and began to spin Franny around the room. "We're having another kid, Franny! Another kid!" He laughed, disbelief still etched in his face. Franny was laughing too, at the shock and joy in Cornelius' face.

"What's going on?" inquired Art, eyeing his sister and brother-in-law as they waltzed around the room. Belinda showed up a moment later, with Bud, Lucille, Joe, Billie, Fritz, Petunia, Laszlo, Tallulah, Teresa, Carl, Carl Jr, Sabrina, Wilbur and Lefty at his heels. (Spike and Dimitri were stuck in their pots – but had anyone thought to look out the window, they would have noticed the twins leaning as far as they could, trying to eavesdrop.)

"Franny's pregnant," Cornelius announced breathlessly. There was a moment of silence, but it was rapidly broken by the celebrating cheers, shrieks, and squeals (mostly from Lucille, Billie, Teresa, Sabrina and Tallulah) of the Robinson family. Franny and Cornelius' grins were by far the widest, Franny's radiating happiness.

"What? Im having a sibling?" yelled the 15 year old cowlick boy. "What? don't want a sibling..oly ift's a brother."

"And if it's a girl?" His mother asked.

"I will have nothing to do with her. I will never speak to her! I don't want a baby screaming in my ear! We all ready have Nick and Penny. Jacob, Ryan Eathn and Autumn screaming at everyone. Sure I guess another baby creaming will do fine for us!" yelled Wilbur. He got two tugs at the bottom of his wnter pants. Both Nick and Penny looked at him.

"You hwat us?" the both asked. Wilbu smiled and shook his head. "No no, I'm just...uh...really surprised with this. YEHH I'm getting a brother-"

"or sister." the females said in a union."

"it will totally be a boy. Bet everyone 60 bucks that it's a boy. That is due in..."

"May."

"Yeah in May. I will have him in May!" Wilbur yelled. "Wilbur Robinson get outside right now!" yelled Thorn's voice. "Right now or else I'll send a ghost into your room and you'll have nightmares!"

"Thorn! Did you hear?! I'm having a baby brother! or sister!" Yelled the boy running out.

Cornelius' gaze went down to Franny's stomach. Her hand was still positioned protectively on her stomach, as if already guarding the child inside. He smiled fondly, thinking of what a fantastic life it was going to be with another baby.

* * *

**Lol how was that? I was thinking of what would happen if Franny was getting big and she though it was food or something she was eating. lol What do you think a boy or girl?**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**ember411.**


	94. A fight 4 what? pt1

Chapter 94: _Fighting for what? pt1._

Note: Very something...ONLY 6 more until you add 2 zero's next to the number 1!

* * *

--Todayland Mall-

--December 6th--

At Todayland mall, which on the inside you think your at Grand Central Station. Mostly since it was close to Christmas and everyone was busy. Near the Italian pizza shop Gaston sat down looking at his watch looked around. He put his elbow on the table and waited. Where was she?

Gaston finished his shopping a while ago. He called Teresa a few minutes ago and called her down for lunch. As he waited he made sure that get everything ready. He got the gifts for everyone (since last year he forgot to get Nick, Penny and Teresa) in which the twins didn't care but still hugged him. Teresa forgave him, but also didn't talk to him for almost a week after that. And oh yes! He got more of Sabrina's anti-medicine for her poor health. If she wasn't better in three more days he take her to the doctor, which shouldn't happen for 2 reasons.

1: He still had a bad memory of Sabrina's death.

2: He knew she be all right. She stayed in bed, a bucket was next to her. She was given soup every meal time and her temperature was taken every hour or so. He still felt bad that she was that sick. But he checked her before he left. Last time it was 98ºF. Which was a little better. After getting himself two blows of pasta and waited a few more minutes he felt a tap behind him.

"Excouse me? Sir? I was waiting for my boyfriend, Elvis Presly, to come. But he is so running late. May I sit and join you until he comes? My name is Teresa by the way." Teresa said brushed away a piece of her black wavy hair. Gaston smiled and took her hand pulling her over. "Why sure Teresa. Be my guest. And might I say how beautiful you look right now? And how gorgeous your 'Heart of The Ocean' eyes shine as you walk past the light." Gaston said holding her hand still.

"Oh thanks Gaston. Look don't tell Elvis about this. K?"

"Uh...why not?" Gaston asked. Teresa sat up and leaned over kissing Gaston's lips. Gaston smiled holding her waist he kissed back. After a few moments of smooching, Teresa pulled away but Gaston held her still. She kiss him for three more minutes then pulled away putting his hands down from her waist.

"Oh my gosh Gaston can I tell you something?" Teresa asked. Her eyes started to turn shiny and they began to sparkle really big. Gaston nodded placing his fork down and looked at her. "Franny's pregnant!" Teresa yelled.

"What?!"

"Franny's pregnant!"

"What? No way. How long?"

"About 5 months! she thought it was the Honeydew Ham that was making her start to get fast. Oh gosh I'm so happy for her." Teresa said kissing Gaston's lips again. "Oh- did you want me down here for something?"

"Yeah. Lunch and just you know..see a movie. I had to go Christmas shopping. I would of do other things but Sabrina is always sleeping or in bed. Billie is doing shopping or finding a day care for the twins. Then everyone else is plain busy. So your the only one I can hang out with. What are you not allowed to or something?" He asked starting to give her a flirt look.

"I don't know. And I think you better stop mister. My boyfriend would no approve of me flirting with you." She said in a girlish talk, not looking at him with a smile. They both smiled and ate the food. After they finished Gaston carried her on his shoulder to the back of the mall where a frozen pond stood in front of them. They both rested the skates and started to skate around the pone. A few times they would spin the other one around and get closer to each other. After a few moments the speakers started to play a song.

* * *

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you and I that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
And, well the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**!!**

* * *

After the song finished Teresa pulled away and went to get a drink and sit down. "Scared Cat! Your afraid of water!" Teresa just left him as Gaston kept on ice skating. After seeing his cousins Mary-Jane, Stewie, Chris, Candy, Lilith and Kaccey (A/N: lol I was inspired by Soul-Sis's idea to spell Casey this way!) soon afterwards he caught someone fallowing him. Lucy.

Trying to advoid Lucy, and waiting for Teresa to come back Gaston kept doing spins and skated a little faster. But Lucy kept catching up to him. Even though she had dyed her hair pink she changed her style to wearing hip-hop, he wasn't buying it. He stopped and turned around and caught her in his arms.

"Hi Gaston! I gout out early!" Lucy cheered. Gaston gave her a glaze and opened his mouth.

"Lucy I-mmmm!!" Lucy hugged him quickly and kissed him. She knew the next attack to do on him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tighten them on him. Gaston tried to rip them off, but for a reason they seemed to be rubbing on him and he enjoyed it. Then he closed his eyes for a moment enjoying this shoulder rub. He forgot about everything else. They stood like that for a second until he felt something enter his mouth. he pushed Lucy away and slapped her to the ground.

"What!?" she spat at him.

"What the heck in the world just happened!!"

"I was starting to French Kiss you hottie."

"Don't call me that! For the last time. There is only 2 girls in my world! One is my daughter. The other-"

"**USE TO BE TERESA**!" yelled a voice from behind. Gaston turned around to see a red face, crossed arms with feet a part glaring eye Teresa. She walked over with each step pressing hard on the ice walking over to Gaston. She grabbed his sweater and pulled him down to her face. "I saw the **WHOLE THING MISTER**!" she yelled pointing her finger and pushed his nose.

"I saw this girl fallow you around and I was enjoying you going away until I came back on the ice with you._**BUT THEN **_I saw you turn around and kiss her!"

"No! No I promise you Teresa baby I didn't kiss her! _SHE_ kissed me!"

"Ohhhh! Sure Gaston! Real sure! Oh I started to walk over and show her a piece of my mind-"

"Hay!" yelled Lucy. Tere turned around and punched her in the mouth. "**Quite you!" **then she turned back to Gaston.

"I saw her put her shoulders on you. I was hoping that you take them off you but she was rubbing them and you seemed to enjoy it _**WHILE**_ both of you... you were giving each other a french kiss!" Gaston stood up quickly and grabbed Teresa hands.

"OK OK OK! So Lucy was fallowing me around and she kissed me. Yes I'll admit that for a second a rub on the shoulder-"

"LET GO OF ME YOU LYING, UN-TRUSTWORTHY, LOUSY CHEATER!"

"No!" Gaston started to get louder. He went on. "For a second I enjoyed the shoulder rub. But when her tongue came into my mouth I pushed her away."

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Teresa hissed at him. She took his hand and bit it. Gaston pulled back from her. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm taking a nap on te couch when I get home! What do you think!"

"OOOHHHHHH!! NOOO!! No the couch again! Listen I'm being nice to you now. Go to sleep on my bed and-" Gaston notice that Lucy was still here. "Lucy scram!" he hissed as she went awy. "Good. Go to sleep on my bed and stop sleeping on the couch!"

"I'm not listening to you now!" Teresa yelled placing hands over her ears. Gaston pulled them down and placed her on a tree. "Teresa sleep on the couch! Your freezing your butt off on the couch during the winter. During the Spring and Summer your sweating with no AC in the room."

"I don't care! I rather die then be here with you! Right now! Go-go argg just leave me alone!"

"No," Gaston said in a calmer voice. His voice started to get scratchy and soar. his voiced cracked a little as water came in his eyes. "Teresa come on we can work this out. I promise you that."

"How can you promise me that you'll never cheat on me again? Huh?" Teresa asked crossing her arms at him again.

"Because I love you. Your the only women in my world. I save you for anything at anytime." Teresa looked at him for a moment and sighed. She then sighed and punched Gaston on the ground. Last thing he remember hearing was _'It's Over'_

When Gaston woke up he ran to the house and saw nothing in the living room. he ran into his room and saw a letter. It was Teresa saying she wish to be alone and she live with Adam for a few months.

After that moment Gaston sat down and cried to himself. He lost Teresa.

And he missed her.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	95. A fight 4 what? pt2

**OK y'all. I added 2 characters from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in this. Tell me in the review if you an guess which pair?****Chapter 95:** A Fight for what? pt2

* * *

On December 10th the guys helped Art and Gaston ready to 'Bid for Man' night. It's when single men get bid by single women for a one-night date. Like any other bid the women with the highest amount of money wins the date, and she has to spend that much money for the date. Example: A girl wins at guy at 500,00 dollars she must spend all the money on the one date.

However, at that time Gaston didn't want to go out nor do this. It's been 5 or 4 days without Teresa. Each day is a repeated year of him never seeing her for years. He sat down on Art's bed waiting for him to finished getting ready. "Art I'm not doing this. I'll come but not doing this. I can't do it."

"Sure you can Gaston. If you want Teresa back, then do this."

"I can't Art. I'm not ready and it's only been what- 4 days since she broke up with me!?" Gaston yelled standing up and took a comb out to fix his cowlick.

"Even if she broke up with you; you still love her?" Art asked taking his comb out hand started with his cowlick.

"Yes. I still love her with my heart."

"Then this will help. Try to talk to her while looking good and then don't flirt with a bunch of women. When the bid starts she'll see how many women will make her jealous. Then she will get the microphone and yell 'HE'S MINE!' and..you'll walk away being happy." Gaston looked at him for a moment and sighed. He hope this idea would work. He had another trick up is sleeve.

* * *

--Living Room--

Back inside the living room everyone was waiting for two guest to arivee and for the two brothers. Cornelius was trying to fix his tie but alwyas got a knot in it. Franny came over in her pink maternity dress and helped him. "Cornelius, you not suppose to tie a knot."

"Ha nice one. And-Hay!" he yelled. "That's not funny Franny."

"Sure it is. That's as funny as to right now."

"Which is what?" Cornelius asked as Franny finished his tie and took his hand. She placed it on her stomach and smiled. After a few moments of not knowing what Franny was doing, Cornelius smiled and felt the baby kick him from the inside. Both parents laughed softly in amusement.

"Hay-ho! Looks who here Art Fragmagucci here!" Adam yelled opening the door knowing who ws crashing inside. After a second Adam came flying inside the room. Littery, in his Batman suite.

"Have no fear! Batman and Artman and Wonder Girl are here!" Adam yelled standing in his old pose (whatever that was I never saw the show) Art did the same pose facing the other way.

"Where's Gaston?" Adam asked.

"He was right behind me." Art said noticing Teresa came in. "Hi Teresa- mean-uh Wonder Girl!"

"Greetings Batman and Artman, are you both ready for bid for man night?" Teresa asked crossing her arms. "Oh are you both saving the world from 'the Joker' and his jokes?"

"Getting bid for a date then saving the world." Both guys said. They then ran out of the room screaming the old Batman theme song. The other either left or went to make sure the others were all set to watch the kids.

"Are you guys sure you can watch all 7 kids?" Belinda asked.

"7!?" Sabrina yelled looking back up from her soup. "I'm all better I just ned to keep eating soup. Eww after this I'm stay away from the soup for a few months."

"Fine. 6 then?" Billie said. Wilbur, Laszlo, Tallulah and Sabrina nodded. Nick and Penny walked in the room holding their toy. Nick with a teddy bear. Penny with a Robin (lol her middle and last name) they walked over and tugged Billie's dress. Billie picked them up and hugged them.

"You two behave yourselves tonight. Eat your food and go bed vwehn told to. Okay?"

"K mama!" Penny yelled.

"K mama!" Nick yelled. They were then being held by Tallulah before Billie left. Belinda made sure that the 4-somes were alright and kissed them goodbye.

* * *

Back in the living room Teresa was standing around playing with her fingers and waited for everyone. From behind her Gaston looked at her. He had on a amused face. She extremely elegant long black hair that had Italian curls from the top of her ear and all the way to the spring bottom hair. Her eyes were shiny and sparkling in the Christmas lights above her. She then had on eyeliner with a little bit of Mascara She was wearing a red satin halter dress with a crystal pin. She then had on casual cute black heel shoes with a black strap across the ankle. She was so splendid. So ravishing, So very gorgeous and charming. She was very attractive to Gaston.

Gaston checked himself making sure his cowlick, hair, teeth, smile, face, and nose were alright. After checking three times he walked over and tapped her shoulder. Teresa turned around with a smile and then turned into a sad look.

"Oh, hello Gaston." She said in a not-very-talkative-voice.

"Evening Teresa. You look-I mean you look- I mean uhh...charming this evening. So...what's...new...with...Adam and...all..." His voice trailed off a few times. Teresa shrugged and him. "Not much. So...you going on a bid?"

"Yeah. Sadly. I mean! UH! No mean UH!-" Gaston raised his arms up tyring to think of something.

"No no," Teresa said placing his arms down. When she touched them a little bit of fireworks went on ih there hearts. Like a small drop. She she placed them back down she was holding his hands still for a moment. She then took them off. "No, its fine. I-I I hope you get a good one." she said trying to sound good.

To tell the truth, Teresa still loved Gaston. She knew he never ment to get kissed by another girl. And all guys love a good shoulder rub (or..she guessed) and Gaston got a moment of it. It was just that Lucy was the type of girl who can do that kind of stuff and pull Gaston away from Teresa. Then Teresa and Gaston would slowly break up. She didn't want this to happen like it did with Carlos, having to find a new boyfriend. And she had a feeling that Lucy was going to hurt Sabrina. She just would never tell Gaston.

"So, you bidding on anyone?" Gaston asked. Teresa shook her head as they sat down. "Na, I'm not bidding. I hate bidding it's like...gambling. You know. You bid a million dollars on a guy who is really handsome. During the date he's a jerk and you wasted a millions dollars for a date with a jerk."

"Ha yeah. Well a girl who chooses me is sure to have a wonderful date."

"Yep. They sure will." Teresa said as the others came out. Adam ran over in his Batman suite still and lifted Teresa on his back. "Have no fear Wonder Girl. For Batman has saved you Wonder Girl! from the evil clutches of Artman's half evil brother-"

"Hay im not evil!" Gaston yelled.

"Not you, The other one-"

"I'm a pregnant sister Batman!" Franny yelled.

"No, Artman's evil brother. King Arthur!" Batman yelled as Art came out with a crown and a sword pointing at them. "Call me King Arthur if you dare for my power is to kill within my sword! Attack my evil Sword and let Wonder Girl be my queen!" Art yelled starting to run.

"I lot my powers Batman. they are in the limo! We must get them and fight the King!" Teresa said with a wink. Gaston shook his head in the air as Adam ran out of the room with Teresa on his shoulders. "Quick! Run citizens or King Arthur will kill you all!"

"Attack my sword!" Art yelled again running to them. Everyone shrugged and yelled goodbye to the kids.

* * *

**-- Bid for Men night Room --**

When the family got there the guy going in this were given numbers. Art was 29, Adam was 30 and Gaston was 32.

As the females who were going tho choose looked at all the guys and talked to them the other people stood around and chatted. Franny and three other women whom she was talking too, one being pregnant for the first time and the other holding a baby in her arms. Were chatting in a group. Stacy (the soon-to-be-new-mommy) asked alot of question to Franny and Mary-Sue.

Everyone else was having a drink. Adam got a few girls come over and talk to him. Gaston was only looked at and talk too a few times. Art-well what do you think!? He got's like 45 girls walking to him every three seconds. Almost every singel women in this bid were talking to him! Teresa sat down with Adam and Gaston looking around.

"So..Adam you wear Batman and not a formal suite?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Gaston asked after a women with long red hair looked at him. "You gonna be married in that?"

"YES!" Adam yelled as a few girls came over and looked at him. They smiled and giggled as they walked away. "Okay well if I get a girl tonight that I like and if we decide to get married."

"I'll be Wonder Women!" Teresa yelled. "Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please _please!"_ Teresa begged.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Adam yelled getting up to grab a drink. A few girls came over and sat next to Gaston talking to him. Teresa looked at them with wide eyes. For some reason, Teresa's heart started to sing 'Girlfriend' because her eyes gave a message to the brain, adn the brain looked at the lyrics sending them down to the heart.

After a few moments a girl with long pink hair, like down to her butt, and what looked like it tried to be a hip-hop dress. She pushed Teresa off the seat and sat next to Gaston. Gaston however, stood up and left for another table. Teresa looked up and saw Lucy with a smirk. Oh, this chick was gonna get it now!

* * *

After an hour the guys went on stage as the ladies took a seat. After three hours of getting bids and girls getting the guys they want number 28 came up."Alright Everyone," Cornelius who was hosting the Bid, said into the microphone. "Next up we have... Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De la Rosa Ramirez. Right nor 200 dollars."

As Esteban stood up there were only three hands going up. "Oh. I am so famous to these blonde people Cornelius."

"yeah..okay 250." hands were the same. "300." same hands. "350" same hands. "450"

"800!" yelled the girl with a blue dress on.

"Alright do i hear 850?" Cornelius asked.

"1,000!" yelled the girl in a blue shirt with a green skirt. Cornelius squinted his eyes at her for a moment. "Miss...how old are you?"

"16."

"Oh um sorry. Adults only."

"Look Dr.Robinson," The girl said. "I have a friend who's name is London Tipton and her father owns the Tipton hotel. And her father knows the President of the United States and I was given permission to date a 19 year old guy."

"Uh...well... the guy has to be 18 and older. And as long as you got permission. Then OK. Uh..anymore bids?" after a few moments he yelled "Going once, going, twice, SOLD! To-"

"Maddie!"

"Maddie!" Cornelius yelled as Esteban and her ran out of the room holding hands and gave a kiss on the cheek. After a few moments the bid went on. "Alright ladies. number 29. We got a guy here who loves women, walks on the beach, Loves children and making pizza. Win a date with this man and you could get free pizza. Starting at 200."

About almost every girl who didn't get a date hands went up. "All right is there a 250...300...350...400...450...60-"

"5,000 dollars." Said a girl running up with her blond curls flying over her head and grabbed Art's arm quickly. "5,000!"

"Um...wow. Al right then. 5,000 going once. Going Twice. SoLd! to..."

"Debbie!"

"SoLd To Debbie!" Cornelius yelled in the microphone as Art and Debbie sat down. Adam came up next. "Alright ladies. If you use to watch Batman t.v episodes, movies or just plain love Family Guy's Mayor. Then here's Adam West. Get a date with him and he'll protect you from The Joker and other bad guys. Starting at 200."

Only one hand went up. "250...300...350. All right going once, going twice, Sold to...Cat Women?" Cornelius said as Cat Women wen ton stage and grabbed Adam's arm. "Yous gots it!"

"Um...ok then. Uh next up is-" Franny came stomping on stage and grabbed the microphone. "He's taken!" she yelled. There was a bunch of groans and boos. She handed the microphone back and pointed to his jacket. Cornelius looked down and gaped. "Oh yeah Um...I...uh...I'm taken ladies sorry. let's get to the next guy! Oh yeah we have here Gaston!"

Gaston shook his head and sat down with his legs crossed and turned his head away. Cornelius used a robot to pull his brother-in-law over. The chair was brought over and Gaston was forced to stand up. He looked at Cornelius and crossed his arms. "Give me the microphone. Ladies," Gaston said taking the mic. "You do not want to date me. Really, to tell the truth I'm just not ready to-"

"200!" yelled a women. Gaston looked at her and smiled. "Alright then. I'm good. I can go all night with this."

"300!" yelled another women. As the numbers went up, Gaston saw Lucy stand up and told a girl next to her something.

* * *

"1,000 dollars." The girl, Sapphire, said walking to the stage. She got up and took Gaston's arm. Gaston handed the microphone back to Cornelius.

"All right then. 1,000 dollars. Going once...going twice-"

"2,000!" yelled Teresa standing up quickly and blushed red at Gaston's face and reaction. Sapphire looked over at Lucy, who moved her hand up one.

"3,000!" Sapphire yelled.

"4,000!" Teresa yelled walking on the stage. She pushed Cornelius to the side and took Gaston's arm.

"7,000!" Sapphire yelled.

"9,000" Teresa yelled. Gaston was looking back and forth. He had a smile in his mind when Teresa yelled a number.

"10,000!" Sapphire yelled.

"12,000!" Teresa yelled.

"13,000!"

"Teresa, Sapphire stop. I'll just-"

"**SHUT UP NOSE BRAIN!"** Sapphire yelled. Teresa made a angry growl and slapped Sapphire across the face. "Don't call him a nose brain! If he wanted to be called that I call him that while taking him out on a date with..."

"With that?" Sapphire snapped.

"22,112 dollars!" Teresa said. Gaston's jaw opened and looked at her. **"MAMA MIA TERESA! MAMA MIA!"**He yelled in her face. Sapphire looked at Lucy who moved her hands forward.

"Take him. How can I explain 22,113 to my husband?" Sapphire said pushing Gaston in Teresa's arm. Cornelius went behind them in the middle and looked at them both.

"I'll agree with Gaston here Teresa, MAMA MIA! All right then folks. Sold for 22,112 dollars." Cornelius said puling the next guy up.

Gaston and Teresa went back at the table with the others. Gaston kept looking at Teresa, as Teresa just looked away feeling shame for this.

* * *

--Robinson Mansion--

Back at the Robinson mansion Tallulah was just putting Nick and Penny back to sleep. Laszlo was feeding Jacob as Wilbur was feeding the other three in their carriers. Sabrina fell asleep while watching a move so one of them took her to bed.

"TLWSNPJYEA! Were home!" yelled Bud and Lucille.

"What's with the TLWSNPJYEA?" Fritz asked walking in. Petunia slapped his head as she came in. "First letter of each child's name you fool!"

"You got it!" Bud yelled walking into the kitchen where Wilbur was finishing the kids. "Hay Wilbur!"

"Hay Grandpa Bud. How's was the Bid Bud?" Wilbur asked carrying two carriers on his arms and one being held on the hand. "Well...ask Uncle Gaston that. But for me it was fun! Seen my teeth?"

Wilbur shook his head and went to the other room and saw everyone sitting down. "Hay y'll. Grandpa bud sai it was fun. Mostly for Uncle Gaston, what happened?"

"I got a date." Gaston said taking his jacket off and threw it over his shoulder. "Brie in bed?"

"yeah. fell asleep during a movie. I learned three things about Ryan, Autumn and Ethan."

"What's that?" Belinda asked.

" To feed Ryan, do the train. To do Ethan do the air plane. To do Autumn have someone else eat the food. Then keep 5 diapers with you. She tends to go to the bathroom after she eats. About 5 times. So what happened who got who?" Wilbur asked putting the babies down and sat on a chair.

"A girl named Debbie got me! She is HOT! as in HOTTIE McHOTTIE!" Art yelled.

"Yeah. I got Cat Women-"

"What? Adam who'd you get Cat Women?"

"One of my old girlfriends. Ohh she still hot as before. her real name though is oh hold on," Adam took his mask off and his cape. "All right her real name is Allison. But I call her Al for short."

"Cool. What about you Uncle Gaston?" Gaston smiled and turned to Teresa who ws looking the other way. "Nice you go back together?" Wilbur asked. Suddenly Thorn came behind him and hugged him. "Hi Pig!" then ran away.

"I was not named after the pig! I WAS NAMED AFTER WILBUR WRIGHT! Ugggg!! I'm gonna get a large white shirt, and write '**I, Wilbur Robinson. Was named after WILBUR WRIGHT. I was not named after the pig. REPEAT: NAMED AFTER WILBUR WRIGHT! NOT THE PIG!'**" Wilbur said holding up a paper that read the words and left the room. he came back. "So you two dating again?"

"No" Teresa said

"yes." Gaston said as the same time. "No,"

"Yes." Teresa and him said again at the same time. They both looked at each other for a moments. "Hay, Adam I think I'll walk home." Teresa said standing up. Gaston stood up quickly. "Yeah I'll walk her home."

"Fine then. Have fun at this hours. if you get mugged don't call for me. Call for...BATMAN!" Adam said leaving the room laughing. "Really. Call Batman if you get mugged."

"Well, let's go." Gaston said letting Teresa go first. Then closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews!**


	96. A fight 4 what? pt3

**Ignore my note that is in _Bold Italic_ at the end of the chapter. That's just a joke...but will help for the summer!**

cHaPtEr 96: A fight for what? pt3

Thanks for **reviews!**

* * *

As Teresa and Gaston walked back to Adam's house in silence while the snow fell on their hair they had different thoughts going in their minds. As they walked they both decided to take the beach way home. So they would be walking in the woods, then the Todayland Large Park, then St.Lewis beach (hay they can still have St.Lewis right?)

--Grave Yard--

As they walked through the graveyard to get to the woods. Teresa started to shiver and held her arms while rubbing them hard. She made a chatter noise and rubber her arms faster. Gaston took his tuxedo jacket off and placed it over her shoulder. She stopped shivering and pulled the jacket around her more. Gaston took her arms and placed them in the arm sleeves. They both gave a small smile and Teresa nodded and gave a thumbs up.

After they passed the graveyard they came back to the road and the sidewalks. As they walked on in the snow they both saw it was 11:00. As they walked on the snow in their hair begun to melt and new snow droplets came on their heads.

--Woods--

When they came to the woods Gaston stopped her and went over to a tree. He climbed the tree to the top and looked inside the woods and the path. He saw if they keep moving forward, they would reach the giant lake in the middle of the woods, then they would used the 'Water-Walkers' near the lake to get across. He smiled and nodded starting to come back down. His foot missed a branch and he fell down. His body hitting each branch. "Ahh!"

When he fell on the back Teresa rushed over and rubbed his head. He was breathing, but his eyes were closed. She lifted his head up and sat down pressing his head on her heart. She used the sleeve of the jacket to rub away the scrach on his head. After a few minutes of Teresa rubbing the blood away and brushing back his cowlick, Gaston gained conscious again and stood up with Teresa. They smiled and nodded and walked on.

--Park--

After walking out of the woods they walked a few more streets into the park. When they got to the middle of the park. Some random guy came out and punched Teresa in the head. Gaston grabbed the guys arm, pushed him away, lifted Teresa up in his arms and ran away with her. After running to the beach the guy stopped fallowing them and Gaston sat on a rock brushing away Teresa's hair.After a few seconds Teresa fluttered her eyes open again and smiled. They both smiled and started to walk again.

* * *

--Beach--

"hay Teresa, look up." Gaston said. She looked up and saw the snow and the moon and the stars. She smiled. After looking at the moon for a few moments and they kept walking. They walked past a bench that was near the water. Teresa bursted into tears sitting down on the bench. Gaston turned back and sat down next to her hugging her.

"Hay, hay what's the matter Teresa?"

"Noth-noth-nothing!"

"Something is wrong. Come on," Gaston said moving her on his lap with her arms around his shoulder. "What's wrong. You can tell me anything."

After a few minutes Teresa ripped the jacket off and handed it back to Gaston, and by handed back she put it back on and cried again. "Are you crying because I gave you the jacket?" Teresa shook her head and cried again. "Then what's wrong?" After a few minutes Teresa sniffed and looked back up. Her eyes were blood red, her eyeliner and mascara came running down her face leaving all the black. And her face being puffy.

"I know...I know-That you-you-you didn't...mean too!" She yelled crying again. Gaston placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it lightly. "You know that I didn't mean to do what?"

"I know you didn't mean to kiss Lucy! I know you know that! And I'm sorry that I yelled at you and called you names. But it was all because...I dunno. I just couldn't...Stand Lucy and all her evil plans to take you away for me." Teresa said.

"Is that why you bid on me tonight? Just cuz Lucy was gonna take me, then her over a women like you?" Gaston asked as Teresa looked at him and shrugged. Then nodded. Gaston moved closer and hugged her in a embrace. He rocked her back and forth. "Teresa I love you. Nothing can change that. You will always be my girlfriend. Nothing more. Your my girlfriend."

"Hawaii," Teresa said. "Back in Water Country I had a cat fight-"

"Whoa! Teresa Gabriella McKnight got in a cat fight? Call the loco newspapers! Tonight's new 'Teresa McKnight got in a cat fat in Hawaii!' Wow I'll be sure to record that and send a copy to everyone."

"Not a big cat fight, just a talking cat fight. Anyways the things she said I kind of thought were true. I remember in line for the dragon ride while I was kissing you I looked at her. She gave me _the finger_ and mouth 'I will get Gaston back' So ever since then as we dated I though Lucy would come and get you and take you away from me."

As Gaston heard these words. He felt like the Sabrina problem again. Now Teresa was feeling it in the same way. Sabrina thought Teresa was taking Gaston away from her, now Teresa feels that Lucy will take Gaston away from her. He had two different ideas. One, was that he knew what do say to Teresa after doing something like this to Sabrina. The other thought was, what the heck is it with 'Girl vs. Girl to get boy' fights? Really, he gonna raise Sabrina to not to that. Stupid fight had no point.

"Hay, no one can take me away from you. Like I said to Sabrina-cuz she felt the same way, 'I will alwyas be with you. Nothing can change that' and I'm staying with my words." he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. She started to wipe away the black stuff on Teresa's face as he went on. "Lucy can do whatever she wants to me, backrubs, shoulder rubs. Kissing. But no matter what she does my heart will always remind me that only you and Sabrina are in it."

Teresa smiled at him then they both hugged. "Thanks Gaston."

"No problem. So...about another thing."

"Which is what?"

"Your room. Me and Art worked it out." Teresa looked at him for a moment with a -what-did-you-just-say? look. "Huh?"

"I said me and Art worked it out," Gaston said finishing her face. "From now on. Not you or me sleep on the couch. If something bad happens in your room. You sleep in my room and I'll sleep on Art's bed."

"What about Art?"

"What about Art? That guy falls asleep on the bed and about 80 percent of the time he's wake up on the floor in the moring." Teresa laughed lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Deal,"

* * *

"So, you forgive me?"

"That depends, if you forgive me?" She smiled and stood up. "Gaston! Song time!"

"yeah! What song?" Gaston asked standing back up. Teresa smiled and started to run. "hay! That's running not singing! Come back here!"

* * *

--Adam West's Mansion--

When the two of them got back to the mansion. Teresa smiled and hugged Gaston.

_Gaston, the long-nosed human  
had a very long, thin nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it funny!._

_All of the other people  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Gaston  
join in any short-nose games._

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Teresa came to say:  
"Gaston with your nose so long,  
won't you poke out Mrs.Catcher's eye?"_

_Then all the people loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Gaston the long-nosed human,  
you'll go down in history_

"Oh no! Not that song Teresa I hate that song! it's a remix of Rudolf the RED nose reindeer!"

"yeah! I love it thought!"

"I got a better song."

"Sing it Elvis."

Gaston grinned like crazy and grabbed her hand taking her to the middle of the front yard. The snow may be cold. But not too cold to dance. In a winter wonder land.

* * *

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking in a winter_

_Walking in a winter_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

At the very end of the song, Adam ran out and held a misteo over Gaston and Teresa. Both people smiled and kissed

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
wwwwwwww!! now that is a cute!! **

**I love this song - there's something magic about the tune**

**Now that is a toal Christmas Song! Omg I am so good ya know why? It's hot summer now, and cold winter in the story! lol! I love this song!**

**lol Gaston has a song made up about him! lol!**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!_**

**_From, Ember411_**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 Stay Gold**

**Ember411**


	97. A Fight Cause's Too Much Pain

**Chapter:** 97. A Fight Cause's Too Much Pain

Ok start screaming right now because I am almost at **100!!**

Me: **YEAH! WHOOT WHOOT WHOOT WHOOT WHOOT!**

can i just say one bad thing? Every time I put up a new chapter like it did for this story for the last one, it didn't come up on my mail. Or when I got a review for my High School Musical story, it didn't come up saying I was on fav author or that my story was added as 'Favorite story' or 'Story Alert'

so now Im pretty mad! lol! NOT LOL!

But don't worry its better now! LOL!

_NOTE: Did ANYONE notice in the last chapter, at the woods it said ' He saw if they_ **keep moving forward '**_I was hoping someone would see that. I DID THAT LOL!_

* * *

The next morning every was getting ready for Christmas. In the living room Carl was holding onto Teresa who was putting up the ordainment's, while humming 'Deck the halls'

"Hay Carl, this look good?" She asked. Carl looked up and smiled. "Yeah, ye got it. Can we go down now, Wilbur's got the ladder." Teresa nodded as they went down. Wilbur handed them the ladder and left to check something.

He walked inside Sabrina's room to see if she was feeling better. To his luck, he saw Sabrina in her winter clothes and placing Carl Jr on her shoulder. "Ready Sabrina?"

"Got it Wilbur!" Sabrina said then coughed. After a few minutes Wilbur placed a hand on her forehead. "You sure you'r again? Your still a little warm."

"I'll be fine Wilbur. Let's go!"

"All right!" Wilbur said changing into his black winter jacket and blue winter pants. Both of them were about to leave when Franny stopped them. "Wilbur, did you finish your chores?"

"Uh...I was about get to the dishes. And Sabrina was gonna help me. She's feeling all better!" Wilbur said.

"yeah." Sabrina said. She could feel her fingers started to twitch. Franny wobbled over to them and placed a hand on Sabrina. "I dunno Brie, you still feel warm."

"I'll be fine I promise you that."

"Well. All right, when your both done Wilbur, Uncle Gaston wanted to take you some where."

"Aww more shopping? Fine fine. Let's hurry up Sabrina." Wilbur said taking there winter sweater and jacket off. They both went into the kitchen and got the plan. "I'll wash, you put them in the kitchen cabinets."

"Groovy." Sabrina said standing on the counter. After Wilbur and Sabrina finished the dishes Wilbur left while Sabrina stayed. She walked into her room with her winter sweater and sat on her bed looking at the lava lamp. After a few minutes she started to cough like crazy for 4 minutes straight. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

--Sabrina's Dream--

_She saw Wilbur and Lewis tied to a chair, then saw a figure stand over them. Both boys move the chair and get away. They get out and ru away screaming like three year olds._

_"Sabrina run!" Lewis yelled. Sabrina stood there being confused. Both boys took her arm and dragged her away. As they ran the figure ran after them. Three lazer shots came out and stopped them from running. However, Lewis and Wilbur were both holding Sabrina, so she didn't get stuck. They dropped he and pushed her._

_"Sabrina run! Get out of here!" Wilbur screamed._

_"Go go!" Lewis yelled. Sabrina moved away and ducked behind a tree plant. After a few minutes she heard a laugh, and two scream. Sabrina looked over and saw two body's on the ground. She saw them. Lewis and Wilbur on the floor. Bleeding from their heads._

* * *

--Sabrina's Bedroom--

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sabrina screamed and woke up. She felt the top of her head. She was sweating. She notice that Wilbur was looking at her and brushed away her hair.

"Hay, you okay? You were screaming for 5 minutes in your pillow. I tried waking you up. What happened?"

"I uh...had a nightmare...that uh...Giant Robot Monkeys took over the world." Sabrina said trying to hide her fingers. Wilbur shrugged and tossed her the sweater. "Hurry up Sabrina. I wanna get there soon."

Both kids left Sabrina's room and hurried down the hallway to the garage. "All right. No one will suspect that were gone!" Wilbur said trying to open the door. A sign came out saying that had red letters and a angry face 'No Wilbur Robinson' Sabrina pulled Wilbur aside.

"Uh...Sabrina Fragmagucci." Sabrina said. The letters in her name turned green and a happy face came on. 'Welcome Sabrina!' the doors opened and both kids ran inside. They got inside the Time Machine and started it back to time.

* * *

--Robinson Mansion--  
-- December 11th, 2007--

Inside the Robinson house Lewis was just finishing his new invention. 'Gift Wrapper'. He smiled and thought of Franny.

Outside the Mansion, Wilbur and Sabrina landed and turned the Time Machine invisible. Wilbur then pressed 'Flat' and the time machine went flat to the ground. Both kids walked over to the doors.

"The house looks...different." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. Now Sabrina listen to me. Don't say Grandma or Grandpa. K?" Wilbur said waiting at the door after ringing the doorbell.

"Sure. Mr and Mrs. Robinson."

"Good." Wilbur said as the doors opened. Younger Lucille smiled. "Oh! Hello there Wilbur glad to see you again. Yesterday was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Snowballs rock! Is Lewis here?"

"Oh sure. He's finishing a project. Oh Who's this Wilbur?" Lucille asked as both kids walked in the warm house.

"Oh this here is-"

"Sabrina! Nice to meet you Mrs. Robinson." Sabrina said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Please call me Lucille like I tell Wilbur here. Are you both siblings?"

"No," Sabrina said

"Yes," Wilbur said.

But then, Sabrina, "Yes."

Wilbur said, "No."

He laughed nervously and said, "Well, yes and no. You see Sabrina is my 8 year old cousin. But we are always with each other so much-and we look the same- that people say were siblings."

"Yeah. Just give me the cowlick." Sabrina said. Lucille laughed and told them to see Lewis in his inventing room.

* * *

--Invention Room--

Inside the invention room Lewis was finishing up Carl's legs. All he needed was the head and the arms. He stopped for a few minutes and work on 'Hair-Changer' since he never really liked his grass-hair. After shooting it, he got the wrong person and the shot went around the room.

When Wilbur and Sabrina opened the door it bounced off the door and onto Sabrina and Wilbur. They both had sandy blond hair. They looked at each other then Lewis.

"Oh hi guys. What are you doing in the past?" Lewis asked.

"Well we thought you wanna go sledding!" Sabrina said coughing a little. "Wilbur knows a groovy spot!"

"Well...I dunno Wilbur and Brie. Are you sure..Brie you look like your getting a cold." Lewis said walking over to them. he placed a hand on her forehead.

"And you feel warm also."

"I promise I'll be fine Lewis. Let's go."

"Yeah com' on! Last one there is a dumb blond!" Wilbur said running out the door with Sabrina. He changed into his sweater and pants and ran after them. All three grabbed the sleds outside and ran out of the Robinson Land.

* * *

-- Rolling Hills--

When the three of them stopped on top of a hill they saw no one else was here. Both Wilbur and Sabrina smiled and got on the sled. "Wait where are we?" Lewis asked.

"Rolling Hills. Me and Wilbur founded it last winter. Sort of like our favorite place to go sledding." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. We though we share it with you today. Race you all down!" Wilbur said going down on his blue sled. Sabrina smiled and raced down on the red sled. Lewis sighed and sat on the green sled and raced down the hill. As they all raced down the hill they had no idea that they were being watched.

After Lewis and Wilbur and Sabrina stopped they all went back up the hill and went down again. After that time they started to build a snowman, then made a few angles.

"Wilbur I'll race you." Lewis said.

"Your on! Sabrina you comng?"

"Na I'll stay here." Sabrina said resting and looking at the sky. The boys shrugged and went back up. When they reached the top of the hill they took a few minutes to get some air. "All...right...loser does what?" Wilbur asked.

"Washes the winter clothes, dress up like a chicken, and do the chicken dance. The other person tapes it and laughs with Sabrina." Lewis said. They both nodded and shook hands. Wilbur then pressed his sled into a black snowboard.

"Hay!!" Lewis said.

"Hay don't worry. This is why I took Sabrina's" Wilbur said pressing the same button and turned it into a red snowboard. Both boys were about to take off.

"SABRINA WERE USING THE SNOWBOARDS! WATCH OUT!" Lewis yelled. Wilbur rolled his eye 'He thinks she don't know that?'

"Get set!...GO!" both guys went down the hill. As they raced down the hill they heard a girl scream. "Sabrina!" both yelled and race down again. once they reached the bottom of the hill they saw no one.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! SABRINA!?" Wilbur yelled. "I am so. Dead! I'm not allowed to take the time machine, yet again mess up the stream. Now I really did it!"

"Where could she go?" Lewis asked.

"I dunno! Oh mom and dad and Uncle Gaston are make me tonight dinner!"

"Ok Ok! Umm let's just-" but before Lewis could finish another time Machine came down. Inside Cornelius came out with black winter pants and a white jacket on. "Wilbur. Your dead."

"Ummm...well...uhh..."

"Come on. You and Brie are grounded for two weeks."

"But we gotta find Sabrina" Lewis said. Cornelius looked at his younger self for a moment then relized that Sabrina was missing. "Oh, mi, gosh. Your right. She is missing after the race. Well where is she?"

"We dunno." Wilbur said. "We just went on a hill to race and then we came down and saw her missing after heard her scream.

"Guys..what's that?" Lewis asked pointing to the sky. There was a red line there and it was slowly closing. Cornelius smiled and turned to Wilbur who grinned back.

"Lewis come on I'll explain!" Wilbur said as Cornelius went in the green time machine. Lewis and Wilbur got back to the time machine and went up. They caught up with Cornelius and went inside the red line that was about to close. They both went inside.

* * *

--Robinson Basement--

-- 2039--

When both Time Machines landed they hopped out and saw where they were. "Lewis, that red line was a time portal. Like the circle of these time machines, only different."

"In the basement? What the heck?" Cornelius said looking around. All three of them saw a green glow down the path of boxes. They took their shoes off and walked down there. When they turned a corner they saw 4 people.

Carlos, Lucy, Sabrina and some other girl. Carlos was laughing with Lucy, while Sabrina was tied up to a pole with a mouth piece over her.

"Dad, what are they doing in the basement?"

"I dunno. I didn't know they were here." Cornelius said picking up a rock. He got a shot and trew the rock. Sadly, but funny also, it hit Sabrina in the head. Sabrina looked over and gave them a happy look.

"Hay guys. Why don't you get a life. Really." Said 16 year old, Candy. The child of Carlos.

"Candy!" Carlos yelled. "its bad enough they found you as my child and they send you to me to see if I can do good at a child daycare center for a community, but really. THIS IS EVIL!" he yelled in her face.

"Yeah. Sure." Candy said looking away and reading the newspaper. Carlos then added the finish toutches to his clothing. A lab coat.

* * *

"Older me, he dresses up like you." Lewis said. A rock came flying over and landed in his hair.

_Peoples, here's the plans. Carlos is dressing u as Uncle C, to take over the word.  
How you ask? First getting rid of the family-including Bud and Lucille. So first one will weaken the family. Aunt Franny._

_He dresses up like Uncle C, and then Lucy will pretend to be some other girl Both kiss in front of Franny, Franny moves out (w/ Wilbur maybe? my guess: Yes)_

_Once done, takes over world with inventions._

Cornelius wrote giant words on a poster board and held it up. **What about me?**

Sabrina looked forward for a moment. She then looked over and shrugged. She tossed over another message. _Got any ideas?_

* * *

"Candy bring Sabrina over here and tie her to the chair." Carlos said. Candy rolled her eyes and took Sabrina over to the chair. Once she was tied up her phone beeped. She then left the room waving good-bye.

"Well brat we caught you for Ben and Galleria. What do you say?" Lucy asked taking the mouth piece off Sabrina. "oww I say you guys are stupid!"

"Jees, Carlos. Look at Sabrina's eyes. Aren't they just perfect looking? I mean her eyes are so much better. There is no more black eyes. Oh gosh I missed her huge black eyes. They were so cute on her."

"Well then I got an idea to make Sabrina cute again." Carlos said walking over. Sabrina's eyes got bigger and tried to get away.

* * *

"Oh." Cornelius said.

"My." Lewis said.

"Gosh." Wilbur said.

* * *

Oh god, the pain came. Carlos took Sabrina's head and gave her 5 punches in each of the eyes. Sabrina then got slapped across the face causing a nose bleed and a crying, puppy face Sabrina. "Why in the world am I always punched!?"

"Cause your a brat! That's why! now just up!" yelled Carlos slapping her face again. They then turned around to an invention. "This, the 'Carlos-Lucy Lopez-Coldman' will fight anyone who dares fight me!"

"Cornelius!" Franny yelled coming down. Lucy grabbed Sabrina and hid behind a box covering her mouth. Carlos pressed a button that made him look like Cornelius. When Franny came down he smiled and hugged her.

* * *

"Oh, Carlos is so dead when I get my hands on him," Cornelius said. Wilbur and Lewis notice he had a little blue vain on his forehead.

_"Is your dad hot angry now?"_

_"Yes. My dad is hot angry now."_

* * *

"So...Franny." Fake-Cornelius said. "Hows our little boy?"

"You mean our little girl? She's fine." Franny said handing him a PB&J. "I made you lunch. What cha working on?"

"Uh..new invention to see...if you can...dance good. Like a dancing machine or sumthing." He said rubbing her stomach and kissed her lips.

Oh man. You should seen Cornelius. His face was red and he made a fist. That was it. He jumped out and ran over punching Carlos. Carlos rolled to the stairs and turned back to himself. "CARLOS!? WHAT THE HE-" but before she could finish they heard a girl scream.

"Lucy! Take the brat away!" Carlos yelled as Lucy ran. Cornelius turn to Lewis and Wilbur. "Guys get Brie."

"Right!" the boys said running after Lucy.

"Franny get outta here!" Cornelius said punching Carlos again. Franny nodded and hid behind a box where Lucy just was.

* * *

-- 4 story's below basement--

Lucy carried Sabrina to the 4th story under them and slapped her face. Making a bigger nose bleed. She then punched her in the head. "Brat! Now you done it!" Lucy yelled taking a Colt Python (a gun) and pointed it at Sabrina's head.

Sabrina was shaking all over the place. if she was holding a cup of water that was full the water be spilling all over the place. Her chocolate brown eyes were huge! bigger then puppy eyes! Her skin turned as pale and white as Teresa's skin. her teeth were chattering like crazy and she made little noise. "NOW PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!"

"No way brat!" Lucy said getting ready to shoot. She moved a little circle thing to get it ready. "Your a brat. The family be happy to get rid of a brat like you."

"No! They'll be sad!" Said said as Lucy placed the gun of her forehead. Sabrina was crying like crazy now.

"No. You'll know the be happy!" Lucy said placing her finger on the part that you press to make the shot come out.

"No way! The family be sad and most of all my dad be sad!"

"Oh, shut up. Your dad has no life!" Lucy said taking the gun away and aimed it . She shot it, but it missed Sabrina. Sabrina gave a really loud "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

Lucy placed the gun on Sabrina's forehead again and got ready to shoot her. "Any last words?"

Sabrina was petrified now. And she was crying like even more. All she wanted was to be with her dad right now. Right before Lucy pressed the button the came a rock that hit Lucy. Lucy turned around and shot a glare at Lewis and Wilbur.

"You two!" she yelled running after them. "Sabrina run!" both boys yelled.

Sabrina, still there shaking grabbed a knife. It took her a few minutes to get out of the ropes. She she got out she got off the table and ran down the hall way. After a few minutes she heard Wilbur scream his 3 year old girl scream.

"AHHHH!!"

Sabrina fallowed the scream down to the 15th floor under the basement.

* * *

--15th story under Basement--

When Sabrina got down to that floor she ran over to a corner.

She saw Wilbur and Lewis tied to a chair, then saw Lucy stand over them. Both boys move the chair and get away. They get out and ran away screaming like three year olds.

"Sabrina run!" Lewis yelled. Sabrina stood there being confused. Both boys took her arm and dragged her away. As they ran, Lucy ran after them. Three lazer shots came out and stopped them from running. However, Lewis and Wilbur were both holding Sabrina, so she didn't get stuck. They dropped he and pushed her.

"Sabrina run! Get out of here!" Wilbur screamed.

"Go go!" Lewis yelled. Sabrina knew this. it was her dream. She stood her ground and took out a bubble-zapper.

"BRATS! GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh look who we have here!" Sabrina yelled. "it's butt-ugly Lucy!"

"Brat! Just be quite!" Lucy said shooting a gun out. This hit Sabrina's should and she gave a bloody scream. Wilbur and Lewis hissed at her. "SABRINA ELIZABETH FRAGMAGUCCI! GET YOU BUTT OF OF THIS AREA RIGHT NOW!"

Lucy gave another shot, but missed Sabrina. Sabrina pressed the bubble, but missed Lucy. Lucy took another shot and hit Sabrina's other shoulder. (A/N: the guns are just hit the top of her shoulder, not going through them)

"Die!" Lucy yelled. Sabrina shook her head as Lucy made another shot.

"NO!" Both boys yelled. The gun shot went right through Sabrina skin and to her stomach. Sabrina gave another bloody curl scream and held her stomach. She pressed another button and shot Lucy into a bubble. Wilbur and Leiw, who have been trying to get out of the lasers glue, got out and ran to Sabrina.

"Sabrina speak to me." Wilbur said.

"Hurts man! It hurts!" Sabrina said. Wilbur lifted Sabrina up and ran. Lewis rolled Lucy away with them.

* * *

--Cornelius and Franny and Carlos--

"Dude! You kissed my wife!" Cornelius yelled taking his lab coat offf.

"Dude! You are a total looser!" Carlos yelled place a hat on him to see over his bangs. "Let's fight this Corny!"

"MY NAME IS NOT CORNY!" Cornelius yelled punching Carlos to the ground. He put Carlos in a headlock, gave him a noggie, slapped his face so many times his face was red and his nose/mouth was bleeding. he was crying a little bit. He used his teeth to bite his hear and pull hard on it. He bit his nose, his arms like eating a sand witch, He slapped his face more and wrestle him on the ground. After a few minutes Carlos got up and pressed a button and tossed it over a box.

"What in the world?" Cornelius said before Franny screamed. "Franny!" Cornelius grabbed Carlos' neck and twisted the neck. When Carlos gave a white flag Cornelius ran to Franny.

"Fran. Are you okay?"

"Honey..my stomach hurts." Franny said crying and holding his hand. Cornelius nodded and lifted her up. He pressed a button on the wall that brought up the time machine. "Closet thing we got."

"DAD! SABRINA WAS FIGHTING WITH LUCY AND THEN LUCY SHOT SABRINA IN THE STOMACH!" Wilbur yelled. Cornelius and Franny screamed and let them inside. "To General Hospital!"

* * *

-- General Hospital--  
--An hour later--

They got to the hospital within five minutes. When they got there Franny and Cornelius were brought into a room to wait for the baby who had to be delivered right now. Sabrina was brought into surgery to get the gun bullet out of her stomach. Wilbur and Lewis (who was wearing a hat) called the family and told what happened. The family rushed there asap. Even Alex and Palo came.

The police came and took Carlos and Lucy away. "We will get revenge!" they screamed going away.

As the family waited for news Wilbur, Carl and Lewis were playing cards. Alex, Palo, Bud and Lucille were watching a old t.v on the t.v. Billie was talking to Mary-Beth, while the twins and Mary-Beth's twins played. Nick was with Seaweed while Penny was with Maggie. Gaston and breathing quickly and shaking a little for Sabrina. Teresa took his hand and rubbed it and kept telling 'She'll be fine'. Belinda and Art were taking a nap while the kids played with Lefty and the dogs. Laszlo and Tallulah were working on a project to see what dress is good and what color(s) are super on them. Fritz and Petunia were reading a book.

After a while Cornelius came out and looked at the family. He turned his frown, into a smile. "We had a healthy baby girl."

"Aww a sister! I wanted a brother!" Wilbur groan. "Wel all right. As long as she's safe." He said getting up with the family to see the new baby.

When they got inside, they saw a tired Franny holding the newborn. "Hay guys. Come meet our little girl." The family walked over and saw the new little girl.

She had two eye colors. One was a sparkling chocolate brown eye from Franny, and the other was a sky blue from Cornelius. She had a small black cowlick from Franny. but the top was a little bit of brown. The rest of her hair was black with blond streaks.

"Aww she's so adorable. What's her name Franny?" Alex asked holding the newborn.

"Well I was thinking for a middle name Emma."

"And for a first name I wanted to name her after my birth mother. Until Mildred told me she might of not able to take care of me, then Teresa telling me real story. I wanted to take River."

Both parents smiled for the names they took. "River Emma Robinson." they said as River was being held. After everyone held her, and had a good laugh when River pulled Gaston's nose, they stayed for a few minutes and then left.

Everyone was now waiting for Sabrina. After a while a doctor came out. "Can I speak to Mr.Fragmagucci please?" Palo, Gaston and Art all stood up. "Uh..Sabrina's dad." Gaston went with her to another room. "All right, Sabrina is fine. She was fine during surgery and we got the bullet out of her. I do have one question thought."

"Yes?"

"About the black eyes. Where did she get them?"

"Carlo Lopez and Lucy Coldman." Dr.Anne-Marie nodded and wrote something down.

"Ok. Well Sabrina will have to be in the hospital for three days to get rest. And you can visit her within that time. All right?"

"Yeah thanks Dr. Anne-Marie." Gaston said shaking her hand and left. When he got back to the room everyone looked at him. "Yeah. She'll be okay. Just a few days in the hospital." The family sighed and nodded. They then all left.

* * *

**All right was that good? Really I was scared for Sabrina, but she's good as I see.**

**Aww I loved it! ****River Emma Robinson** **so perfect! and River is alive again...well the name is!**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**Ember411**


	98. Thinking of The Past

**Hi people!**

**Ok I haven't updated because my dad's friend had to check on something so like I had to wait a few days. But i still have to wait a few days, but other then that I have a creative idea to write this.**

EnJoY!

* * *

**Chapter 98: **Thinking of the Past

Over the past few days at the hospital, Gaston brought her home by giving a piggy-back ride. As they walked inside a bubble and traveled Sabrina rested her head on Gaston's head.

"So, Brie. Teresa's parents are visiting in a few days. Only for a day though. What do you say?" Gaston asked. Sabrina moved her head side to side and then spoke "I dunno. Cool I guess."

"COOL!?" Gaston yelled inside the bubble. "There are two wrong things with that. 1: Teresa's mom has always hated me. Ever since I met her."

"Did you do something?" Sabrina asked.

"Well...no I didn't. She asked about my home life and wel..she loves my parents, Franny, Art..any friends of Teresa that are 1: Female. 2: Rich. 3: Any kind of Sports guy. then 4: Not ugly."

"Well your not a female...but you are in a joke way-"

"Thanks Sabrina."

"I dunno what do say about number 2. Well..aren't cannon's related to anything?"

"Yeah. In Spring I did basketball for getting high in the air. Summer I did swimmng for fun and I also did...gaaa I froget..oh wait! I did...um...baseball.

"Groovy."

"Yeah. Baseball was to held aim thing object inside the cannon. Early Fall, I did football to help running-ya know. In case I use a giant cannon and a _certain_someone decides to shoot _herself_ outside and fly out the window. As my redhead nephew once told me." Gaston said. Sabrina giggle softly as they entered the next bubble.

"Then later I did cross-country. Ehh I did it because 1: Teresa was doing it and then 2: It helped me focouse on aiming the objects to bounce off things."

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Gaston said. "Winter I did hockey..for the fun of it! LoL!!"

"Nice."

"Now the other problem: **Nice** dose not equal Sabrina**. Groovy**DOSE equal Sabrina. You get it...Sabrina?"

"Yeah. I guess." Sabrina said as they went down the building and walked to the mansion.

* * *

_**Robinson **__**Mansion**_

When both of them got home they both relaxed (i.e Gaston lyed on the couch and Sabrina rested on his chest) When they woke up dinner was ready. When they got to the dinner table River was throwing food at her dad. Let's just say the next day after she was born the doctors gave her a shot-that had a chemical inside-that cause River to turn 1 years old. Then the doctors said her birthday was still in May-May 1st. (A/N: me and my friend wanted that K!)

During the meal River, Nick, Penny, Jacob, Ryan, Autumn, and Ethan threw food at each other. Which wasn't far. Anyways during the meal Sabrina didn't eat that much. In fact she didn't anything at all. "Sabrina. they opened the side of your stomach, took the bullet out, then stitched it back together. I don't think the food will come out-AHH!" Cornelius yelled as River threw food at him.

"River." Penny said.

"Ungry?" Nick asked eating his carrot. Franny sighed and nodded her head. "Yes I do believe River isn't going to eat food with us." she pushed her plate in and picked up River. After she left everyone heard a gun shot go off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sabrina yelled getting down and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at Ryan and Jacob. They were both holding a lokie-talkie and when they pressed the button a sound of a hundred gns went off. They both laughed and clapped for each other. Belinda took them both and placed them aside.

"Well that was crazy. Sabrina it was Ryan and Jacob. Come back in!!" Petunia yelled eating a sloppy Joe. Sabrina came back in, took her plate and left the room. "I ment to eat not to clean your plate off.

* * *

Later that night in Sabrina's room. Sabrina placed Carl Jr inside his cage and watched him run on his hamster wheel. "You know Carl Jr?"

"Squeak?"

"I should get you a hamster ball. I mean you could roll around the house when you want to. And it be fun for you. Whatta do you say?"

"SQUEAK!" Carl jr yelled and stepped of to take a drink of water. "Great! Although I get you one after the holidays since the stores are closed."

"Hay, Sabrina. Brush your teeth?" Gaston asked sitting down on her bed and pulled a piece of her hair.

"Yep." Sabrina said falling backwards to the bed hitting the pillow with her head. "Alright," Gaston said rubbing her stomach making her laugh while he made a goofy face. When she relaxed Gaston kissed her head. "Sleep tight. Love you"

"Love you too dad."

When he turned the light off Sabrina looked at the clock. "All right. 10:00 right now. Go to the beach at...12:00." She said setting her clock to 12:00 and then placed the headphones on her ears, then placed the plug on the picture that had the headphone.

2 hours later Sabrina woke up and put her sneakers on. She then took a flash light and left the room. As she walked down the hallway she stayed as quite as possible as a mouse. When she got outside she saw Dmitri and Spike both stare at each other.

"Guys. if your having a eye to eye contest, then let me take your glasses off." Sabrina said taking them off to show Spikes green eyes and Dimtri's gray eyes. "Wow, so your not _totally_ twins. Your only _somewhat _identical twins. Groovy." Sabrina said walking away.

* * *

_**Todayland Beach**_

After a while she got to the beach she took her shoes off and floated herself in the water. She got herself fully wet and thought about the past. All the times she gotten hurt, slapped, yelled at and phicially hurt. She slowly floated in the water and drifted to sleep in the ocean.

After about a few hours of sleeping in the water and an hour sleeping on a rock. She woke up and squeezed the water out of her hair. She then went on land, put her sneakers on quickly and walked home. Smiling. She thought of the bad times she had. But she loved her life.

* * *

_**Robinson Mansion**_

When Sabrina got home she walked over to a ladder which went up to the roof. But she took the vine to the left and moved herself over to a corner that led to Lazslo's room. She saw he was still sleeping in the bed. Good, she thought as she opened the window and moved inside. She closed the window again and moved slowly to the door.

When she got in the hallway she walked to her room. When she took a few tubes, took another hallway, then three more tubes. She walked past the living room when she notice a man in a blue plaid bathrobe.

"Oh, hi dad." Sabrina said waving and smiled.

"Morning Brie." Gaston said then looked at her more serious and walked over. He reached for her head and took off green and brown seaweed. "Do I wanna know?"

"Probabily not really."

"Maybe sneaking out of the house without telling me is what? About a week?" Gaston asked as Sabrina sighed and chukled. "Uh..I guess yes."

"Good then. Well go clean yourself." Gaston said as Sabrina went off. As Gaston ran over and grabbed his bathrobe belt from Buster, he saw Teresa walk still in her scoop neck long sleeve women's nightgown. Gaston grabbed the belt, tied it on and ran over to her. He picked her up by the waist and kissed her lips.

"Tis the season to be jolly!" he sang when they pulled away.

"Oh Gaston! Put me down! I was just wondering who had a loud, annoying, harsh whisper at my bedroom door when I was getting up to get a drink. Now that I know its you, can I please be let down and get ready?" Teresa asked as Gaston cupped her face and kissed her lips again.

"Aw it's Christmas! I love Christmas!" Gaston whined.

"Fine. I got a special kiss for you. You want it now-"

"OH YES YES!"

"Fine. Close your eyes and stick our lips out." Teresa did as Gaston did that all. "Don't peek." Teresa said as she moved her lips to his lips. She kissed his lips and then started to lick him.

"Uh, Teresa this is uh..interesting for a kiss."

"Yeah. Gaston open your eyes."

"Hmm?" Gaston said as he opened his eyes. Only to see Buster licking his lips! "GAA! TERESA!" he yelled as Teresa handed the dog to him. Buster kept licking Gaston's face as Teresa jogged out of the room.

After a while the family woke up and ate breakfast. During the meal Teresa's hands kept twitching. Still worrying about her parents when they come and chat up with her. She hasn't them since she left Paris, and talking on the phone or anything electric does not count. The family kept telling her to clam down and relax.

"Oh, yeah sure, I can clam down when my parents visit from France, and I haven't seen them in person in like in 1 year or 2 years?" She said biting her nails and sat on a chair while talking to Adam.

"Oh come on T! Jim-Jam and Stella are gonna be glad to see you!"

"Batman, you think I'm not happy about this? I'm happy about this. It's just..well.. I'm..just kind of having a weird feling something will happen. But it's bad, then its good again."

"Well that's nice cuz guess what." Adam said standing up and walked to the screaming twins door. "They're here."

Teresa smiled as she walked out of the house and hugged her parents. "HI mum! Hi Dad!"

"Hi moonlight!" Jim-Jam said waving at Adam who waved back at him and smiled,

"Bumble-bee! What is new?" Stella asked as they walked inside the house and sat down on the living room couch. "Tell me everything that has happen to you since you...had your own life..."

"Well I all ready told you that i was dating Gaston-" Stella gave a low groan. "And that the family had pretty much somthing happening everyday. And they're always fun. Oh like that one time when I fell into the past and I met Cornelius's birth mother-"

"If it was you I'll scream." Jim-Jam said.

"No no, I was just there with her and everything. Oh then I came to France to save Nick and Penny. I saw Jake, Belle, Jean-Stewie. Yeah pretty much fun times I had including me going to Hawii, meeting another girl, breaking up with Gaston then getting back w/ him. Well you can all ready tell that I had lots of fun!"

"Good Bumble-bee." Stella said with a smile and brushed back her daughters hair. "Remember how you had red hair until you were 6. Then it turned black?"

"Oh, yeah. And the doctor said that when you have kids and your husband has blonde hair. if they had to have either black or blonde, they have black! It always be black hair!  
Jim-Jam said as Teresa blushed and Sabrina walked by.

"HAY SABRINA!" Teresa said lifting Sabrina up and sat her on Teresa's lap. "Say Sabrina this here is my mum, Stella and my dad, Jimmy-"

"Stop calling me that! I liked to be called Jim-Jam."

"Glad to meet you both." Sabrina said useing each hand to shake.

"Say, dad. You and Sabrina have a lot in common." Teresa said starting to remember.

"What's that?" they both asked.

"Your both into the 60's. What happened March 3rd?"

"Elvis came home from Germany after being away for 2 years on dudy in war." Jim-Jam said as Sabrina nodded.

"August 17th with band who's names are are also animals?" Jim-Jam made a 'What the heck?' face.

"Oh The Beatles begin a 48 night residency at the Indra Club in Hamburg, West Germany."

"Yeah and what happened in France?"

"Gabon gains independence from France!" both shouted.

"Hay, Brie you really are into the 60's." Jim-Jam said rubbing her head quickly. "Your in the groove for the 60's."

"Yeah. 60's are totally groovy time fill of love. Peace. And happiness." Brie said as her and

"So, mum. How's paris and our friends?" Teresa asked Turing to her mom. Stella was still wide eye of what just happened. "Mom?"

"I. Just. Can't. Believe. It. Your father is a fan of the 60's, and he thought he never meet another 60's fan. What a joke! Pure funny!" Stella laughed. After a few seconds she spoke again. "Still Teresa, you should of told us that Sabrina is your daughter-Oh! You adopted her!"

"Well she was adopted, but not from me. It was Gaston."

"Your boyfriend?" Stella asked as Teresa nodded. Stella then sighed and shook her head. "Jim-Jam stood up and left the room to talk more.Why Gaston?"

"Well he's smart, funny, great scenes of humor, friendly to other. He is especially wonderful with children."

"Right. Well do you have anything I can eat?"

"Yeah sure. Um..Toast?" Stella nodded as Teresa left. After a few moments Sabrina came back in and Stella asked her to come over. "So, Sabrina. How's life been? Teresa told me about your dad."

"Well..it's good really. I love being with a family then at the orphanage."

"That's good. So I hate to ask but..." Stella pointed to her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Well I gotten hurt in the past-"

"By Gaston!"

"Well...only once but I understand why he did. I did lie to him and said I be home at 8:00..when I really came home around 11:30."

"Oh. Im sorry about that brie."

"Yeah. Then even before I got adopted. Hanna Hanigon was always evil to me and the other kids. But now she's in jail with Ben and Galleria Winthrop. And Carlos and Lucy. But other then that I really do love life."

"Yeah. So give me some 411 on your dad. What does he do?"

"Race Aunt Billie's trains, test cannons. Watch movie, listen to music. Take care of me like he did when I was sick. Everything you know about him and everything a dad is suppose to do."

"Right. OK then. Well what about jobs?"

"Well Monday to Friday he's a school teacher. Saturday he works at Mario's Meat Kingdom. Then Sunday he works at Sammy's Smoothis Shop."

"How badly does he love you?"

"Every time I get a black eye or get hurt badly-like I did a few days ago- the only thing he cares about is me and my health."

"Very good then. Well what else?" Stella asked as Teresa came back. Both Sabrina and Teresa talked about Gaston.

After a few hours of talking having lunch and going out. Stella and Jim-Jam were in the living room saying goodbye. "Well it was good seeing you again Teresa. We'll come back next year around this time." Stella said.

"That be great mom. Bye dad." Teresa said giving her dad a hug.

"Hay Moonlight, don't worry. I'll see you again next year." Jim-jam said. He then turned to Sabrina who was standing on the table. "Thanks again Brie for the Beatle's CD."

"No problem Jim-Jam." Sabrina said giving him a high-five back. After Jim-Jam and Stella left the family went back to their activitys. Gaston grabbed Teresa's waist and then grabbed Sabrina's waist.

"All right you two. I was told by Stella that you two talked about me. What did you say?"

"That you were a mean, cold hearted man with no life." Teresa said.

"And that you abuse me and give me black eyes." Sabrina said. Gaston shrugged and nodded. "All right then. Fine with me." he said useing his foot to play the music.

"Besides. That what I tend to do." All three of them laughed.

* * *

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

* * *

When the song ended Gaston and Teresa kissed as Sabrina closed her eyes.

* * *

**Ok now that was good right? Thanks again! 2 more until the big 100!**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	99. Hay,hay I don't like your Girlfriend!

Chapter 99: _Hay,hay I don't like your Girlfriend!_

few things: I was waiting for people to review some more. People please review!

WeLcOmE hOmE sOuL-sIs!

and 1 more b4 100. and IM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY YET LOLZ!

Mostly Wilbur and Thorn in this

* * *

--December 17th--

Wilbur looked himself in the mirror one last time. "Hay hottie," he said to himself. "You look gorgeous Wilbur Robinson. And for that Wilbur Robinson hair- stay neat tonight."

He then went over to his dresser and picked out a black tuxedo. White shirt, black jacket, black tie and black pants. When he finished she checked his breath and nodded. "Wilbur Robinson, you are so handsome."

"Wilbur who ye talking too?" Penny asked standing outside his door with a crawling Ethan, Ryan and Jacob next to her.

"Oh no one Penny. Just getting ready for Thorn." Wilbur said walking over to her. She put her arms up and Wilbur picked her up. "Hay Penny, your a female. Tell me, do I look handsome or what?" Penny looked at him and smiled.

"NOPE!" she laughed. Wilbur looked around and handed her a Oreo cookie. She took the cookie and ate it. "You no handsome..you...subar handsome!"

"Thank you." Wilbur said placing his cousin down. He then walked out of his room and walked all the way to the living room. There he saw the girls finishing the Christmas tree.

"Hello ladies!" Wilbur shouted. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Ohh is that my baby boy?" Franny asked walking over to him.

"Nope. This is a man mommy-I mean uh.mom." Wilbur said as the doorbell rang. "Well that's for me!"

When he opened the door his jaw went open. Thorn was, first of all not pale as he seen her everyday ever since she moved to his city when her mom moved here. And second dressed in a red sweater with a green Christmas tree. and blue pants. Her hair was all black and her fake teeth were out.

"Hay Wilbur, nice clothes. What happened someone-named Wilbur- messed up your clothes?" Thorn asked laughing a little. Wilbur stopped spacing out and nodded. "Uh, yeah sure." 'Oh great! I look like an idiot! I guess this ain't a date!'

"Alright mom. We'll be back later!" Wilbur called. Franny nodded as she lifted up River and started to play with her.

* * *

--Todayland Mall--

When Wilbur and Thorn got to the mall to grab a bite Wilbur tried to make a conversation. "Hay, Thorn I like the green 'band with the red bow." Wilbur said looking at the headband. Thorn smiled at him and blushed sightly. "Thanks."

"OK slap me if ya want, umm When we first met your were like...Teresa...and now your like...Thorn from Scooby-doo."

"What...? OH yeah! That's just stage make-up. By accadent I was sprayed for too long so I was stuck for months until it washed off. It's fine really."

"Oh, nice. Can you hold on please?" Thorn nodded as Wilbur left for the bathroom. he changed into his navy blue shirt with the lighting bolt and jean pants. He walked out. As he walked by he saw a friend from school. Ariel.

"Ariel!"

"Wilbur!" Ariel yelled and ran over to him. "Happy Holidays Will."

"Thanks you too." Wilbur said walking again. Ariel was fallowing him until she turned to a store with clothes on sale. When he got back he and Thorn went to a Chinese place.

The two kids sitting at a small metal table in the Food Court would not have stood out from any of the dozens that swarmed the mall every weekend. But it was Christmas, so it was wicked last minute shopping. The boy was a little taller than average, with that slight gangly awkwardness that comes part and parcel with the onset of adolescence. He wore it well, though, with a confident smile and fashionably messy hair. 'Boy's what did I tell you? _STAY NEAT!'_

The girl sitting across from him was exceptionally slender, with slightly tired eyes and a perky grin that seemed at odds with her long black hair and nervous posture. 'Oh boy. Wilbur is talking to himself in his head. Guess he's telling his hair to stay neat.' "Say Wilbur I like you hair it's funny and messy..I love it! Mostly on the lick!" 'Good cover Thorn girl'

Wilbur smiled at her. "Thanks Thorn." 'Boy's, stay like this. Messy is her style' "Say Thorn is that your real name I forget if you told me."

"Real name is Sallie McKnight, Wilbur. Middle name is Satine." Thorn said as the food came on the table. "Thank you."

"Cool name, Sallie 'Thorn' Satine McKnight." Wilbur said. He was getting better at this. "So how are your friends Luna and Dusk?"

"They're great! We see each other on tours and we see each other every week either in this state or in Florida. But I wasn't born there thought."

"Where?"

"Oakhaven, Massachusetts." Wilbur then started to laugh. Thorn threw bread at him and smiled. "HAY! The name is pronoused 'OAK-HAY-VAN' and I know Thorn from Scooby-doo was born there. Lolz. Atleast my parents didn't give me a W-A-R name!"

"Nice one HA!" Wilbur said. "I'll pay."

"No no, it's fine really." Wilbur took her wallet and put it in his pocket. "Fine then. Meanie!"

Thorn laughed aloud as Wilbur finished his story, and Wilbur beamed at her. Thorn thought that the evening was going really well so far – her friend, he had done most of the talking, and was very entertaining.Which didn't surprise her much. He had even offered to pay for her dinner (which Thorn thought was charming, if a little old-fashioned), and seemed slightly disappointed when she thanked him, She told him she was still paying for the movie tickets, though, which seemed to bring him down.

After a while the two of them walked to the movies when they ran into Ariel again. And her friend, Dawn.

"Wilbur!"Dawn Satterlee squealed. Thorn forced back a scowl – it was well known that Dawn had a thing for Wilbur, like half the girls at Todayland High School. _Can't she see that I'm on a date, here?_

"Um, hi Dawn,"Wilbur said, his eyes darting from her to Thorn and back again. "Dawn, you know Thorn McKnight."

"Oh, hi there, gothic-emo Thorn,"Dawn said in a falsely sweet tone. "Didn't see you there."

"Hello,"Thorn said through gritted teeth. She glanced at her watch pointedly. "Well, it's been nice talking to you Dawn and Ariel, but time does fly, doesn't it?"

"Yep. Bye guys. Happy Holidays!" Ariel sang skipping out of the mall.

"Oh, do _you_ have somewhere to go?"Dawn said venomously. Wilbur shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at the two girls like a trapped animal. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and then words seemed to fail him and he shut it again.

"Yes, _Wilbur _and I have to catch a movie at eight o'clock,"Thorn said, leaving no doubt as to her meaning.

Dawn fixed her a glare before turning on Wilbur. "What a coincidence,"she exclaimed. "I was just heading there myself! Oh, Wilbur, why didn't you _tell_ me that you were going tonight? See, Wilbur and I go to the movies together all the time, don't we?"

'Yeah. Wilbur wants to go with a brat like you'  
'Yeah. I wannt go with a brat like you Dawn.'

Thorn looked on in horror as Dawn smoothly hijacked her date. She felt her anger rise up to choke her, but she kept it down. _I refuse to sit back and simply let this happen_, she told herself, rising up from her seat pushing her chair back in with more force than was strictly necessary.

"Um,"Wilbur said eloquently before being physically hauled from his seat by Dawn. He kept looking at Thorn helplessly, only to see her staring holes into him in return.

The three of them headed towards the movie theater. That is to say, Dawn frog-marched Wilbur towards the movie theater, while an incensed Thorn stalked on Wilbur's other side. She grit her teeth ever time Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but the worst was when the girl cooed "Ooh, Wilbur, I heard you have a baby sister River. Wilbur, you are so lucky to have a brown eye sister who is cute at you!"

"Well she's has a brown eye and a left eye. A small cowlick with brown on the top. Her hair is black and has blond streaks. Then the if you look closely like me. You can see brown streaks."

* * *

--Movies--

Thorn was almost stiff with anger. Dawn wasn't going to get away with this. Thorn had faced evil on a scale that Miss Satterlee couldn't comprehend – and if Dawn thought she could run roughshod on quiet, shy gothic-emo Thorn like she used to, she had another thing coming to her.

_Just who does she think that she is, anyways?_Dawn had finally released her death-grip on Wilbur as the three of them approached the mall's cineplex. The redhead still hovered annoyingly around Wilbur, keeping up a ceaseless chatter and always positioning herself so that Thorn and Wilbur couldn't even really communicate with each other.

_She could give her little group 'The mini-bras' a few lessons in breaking up two best-friends who wanna chill and hang-out,_ Thorn thought bitterly. _I'm playing this the way Dawn wants me to_, she fumed to herself. _She's so sure that gothic-emo Thorn isn't going to speak up – that I'd rather have my date snatched out from under me than make a fuss._

Which was, of course, ridiculous! Did Dawn think that, after facing off against Demons and the evil ghost, Thorn McKnight was going to be intimidated by a barely pubescent girl with a brainless giggle and a wonder-bra?

_Time to regain the initiative, Thorn. You can do this!_ Thorn squared her narrow shoulders and stepped directly into Dawn's path, interrupting her. "Dawn, I need to speak to Wilbur for just a minute. Would you mind holding us some spots in the line?"

Dawn looked at her in shock. Then her eyes narrowed. Whatever scathing remark she was going to make, however, was very neatly derailed when Wilbur said, "Yeah, that would be great, Dawn. Thanks so much!"

The hostility dropped like a mask. "Oh, anytime, _Wilbur_," she simpered. Wilbur beamed at her, but as soon as she turned her back he and Thorn put their heads together for a hurried conference.

"Wilbur," Thorn said quietly, "I like you as a friend, but if you don't do _something_, I'm leaving and never speaking to you and we won't be friends anymore." _Oh my God. I just gave Wilbur Robinson an ultimatum… Oh, I am so not his best friend anymore…_

Apparently not, actually. "What do you want me to do, Thorn? I can't just say 'Dawn, I'm hanging with my buddy here, please go away,'" Wilbur hissed back, keeping a wary eye on the ticket line.

Thorn scowled. "Why not?"

"You just can't! Do you have any idea what they would say at school if I did?"

Thorn took a deep breath, and then blew it out. "Wilbur, it's no great secret that I really don't care what _they_ say."

He gave her a look that was half admiring, and half exasperated. "I know _you_ don't, Thorn. That was the thing that I thought was so cool about you – you do your own thing, and you're not affected by what anybody says. Heck everyone in my family is like that. We love that. It's each person special from anyone else. And we help others them with that."

Thorn felt a tiny bit of heat in her cheeks at the compliment. _At least, I think it was a compliment. _"So, what's the problem exactly? If you are embarrassed to have hang-out with me then why...?"

"No! It's not that. It's just, well… some of my friends don't think that your independence is as cool as I do. They gave me a pretty hard time when I told them about you when I came back from Florida, and if I just go tell Dawn to, you know, take a hike, I'll really never hear the end of it."

"Fine then. I guess it's time to do a teenager girl thing. I'll be right back." Thorn said going back in the line.

Finally Dawn, impatient with her continuing lack of success, switched tactics. "Oh, Wilbur,"she giggled, "I think I need to slip into the ladies' room for a second, okay? Thorn, why don't you come? We can keep each other company!"

'Perfect timing Dawn' Thorn thought.

It was a pretty obvious ploy, but this was what Thorn had been hoping would happen, so she played along. "Oh, sure thing, Dawn!"she said with just the slightest trace of sarcasm. "But we'd better hurry – Wilbur said he would buy _my_ ticket, but we wouldn't want _you_ to have to wait in line again, would we?"

She smirked as Dawn's eyes turned to ice. _Score: Red Hex Girl, 1, Wonderbra Woman, 0._

The redhead laughed falsely, and then turned on her heel and marched towards the girls' bathroom. Thorn followed casually behind. She threw the slightly confused Wilbur a significant look, and he just shrugged. _Boys_.

* * *

-- Girls Bathroom--

By the time Thorn got inside the bathroom, Dawn was already adjusting her makeup in the mirror over the sinks. Thorn leaned against the wall by the towel dispenser and waited for Dawn to say something.

"Who do you think you are?"Dawn finally hissed, putting her lip gloss back into her purse.

"Funny,"Thorn said coldly, "I was thinking the same thing. See, I'm here to see a movie with Wilbur. You know, Christmas and all we haven't seen each other alot. We been with our own friends and family. Wilbur helping to take care of River, me helping to take care of my cousin's. But, I'm not quite sure what _you_ are doing."

"Listen, gothic-emo Thorn,"Dawn said menacingly, "I don't know what kind of deal or blackmail or whatever else you did with Wilbur to get him to go out with you, but get this straight: he is _too good for you_. Do you really think that Wilbur Robinson would want to date you? Pale, flat, gothic-emo Thorn, who wears too-gothic-emo clothes and hide behinds that nasty curtain you call _hair_?"

"Are you done?"Thorn asked calmly.

"For the moment,"Dawn seethed.

"Let me tell you what, Dawn – you seem to be missing one thing. Wilbur asked _me_ to chill with him. He didn't ask _you_. He could have. Even he couldn't have missed the signs you were giving him. But he didn't want to. He wanted to chill with me.".

"So you better watch your back and stay away from my friend and me while we chill and hang out, or else something bad will happen to you. Get it?" Thorn used her index finger and poked Dawn's chest. Dawn pushed her back with force. 'Oh that's it Wonderbra!' Thorn thought.

"He don't wanna be with you Gothic-Emo Thorn! Heck what kind of name is 'Thorn'?" Dawn asked.

"My name is Thorn."

Thorn approached Dawn, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "And you know what? When we go back out there, he'll _still_ want to chill with me. I'm giving you one chance to just leave, right now, and we'll never speak of this again. Otherwise, if you ruin my hang-out, I will make sure that when I get home, I will call everyone I know, and tell them that you did everything short of stick your tongue in his mouth and he _still _didn't like you. He preferred pale, flat, invisible gothic-emo Thorn to _you. _And they will call everyone they know, and so on, and by school time, the entire high is going to be talking about it."Her voice grew progressively quieter until she ended her statement with a whisper. "And I have 2 very talking friend in Florida who know _lot's of people"_

Dawn stared at her, embarrassment and rage in her features.

"Now, scram. You can't chill with me nor Wilbur. SCRAM." Thorn snapped.

Dawn moved numbly to the bathroom door, but before she left, a little bit of her old fire came back. "Wilbur will get sick of you, you know. You're just a fling, and he'll get bored. You look ugly in every way anyone can think of. I mean really? red streaks in black hair! Soooo last season."

"Goodnight, Dawn."

Dawn Satterlee slammed the bathroom door behind her and stormed out of the theater. Thorn slumped against the wall and released a long, shuddering breath. "I can't believe that worked…"she said to herself.

'But I don't have red streaks in my hair now. Huh, guess she took a guess from my CD cover 'Hex Girlz'

* * *

--Outside bathroom--

After a few minutes Thorn walked out. She screamed at what she saw. "EWWWW!!"

Wilbur looked back at Thorn. He finally pushed the redhead girl who was kissing his neck, off him and ran over. "Oh thank goodness. Thorn save me from the devil!"

"Crude you Wilbur! You know what!?"

"W-wh-at?" Wilbur asked as Thorn grabbed his sweater.

"It's christmas time. When i get home I'll say my pray to God and Jesus. BUT ONE THING STRAIGHT!" Thorn hissed at him. "You have a fun time with that piece of...trash! Dawn!" and with that, Thorn pushed Wilbur to the ground and left walking away. "Happy Holiday!! WILBUR LYING ROBINSON!"

"No wait Thorn, wait!"

* * *

-- Outside mall--

As Wilbur chased Thorn he felt Dawn chasing him. When Thorn got outside Wilbur saw her stop and help pick up gifts. "Don't you dare talk to me Wilbur!"

"But Thorn I-"

"OH Wilbur!" Dawn cooed. Wilbur gave her an annoyed face and grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Wanna fight me dead-ugly!?"

"WILBUR!" both girls screamed.

"Come on dead-ugly . Fight like a man!" Wilbur yelled in Dawn's ear. Dawn nodded and as soon as Wilbur let go of her she ran away back into the mall. Wilbur looked back at Thorn. _'Oh my goodness...I just did that for Thorn?...sweet."_

Thorn just stared at him and walked away. "Whoa whoa whoa Thorn. What's the matter girl? I just told Dawn to back off."

"You still like her."

"No i don't." Thorn glared at him. Her green eyes seethed at him with fire in the middle of the eye's pupil. Wilbur thought quickly. He snapped his fingers and took Thorn's hands in his hands.

* * *

Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend

Ooo you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend

Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooo you make me live

I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend.

* * *

Thorn gave a small smile to him and blushed. "And Thorn, my non-gothic-emo, but Wicca girl. I do anything for ya. Ya know that, because..well. Your my best friend."

* * *

**Wilbur  
Love**is a many, splended thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love

**Thorn  
**Please, don't start that again

**Wilbur  
**All you need is love

**Thorn  
**A girl has got to eat

**Wilbur**  
All you need is love

**Thorn  
**Or she'll end up on the street

**Wilbur**  
All you need is love

**Thorn  
**Love is just a game

**Wilbur**  
I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me

**Thorn  
**The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee

**Wilbur  
**Just one night give me just one night

**Thorn**  
There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay

**Wilbur**  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

**Thorn  
**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

**Wilbur**  
Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way

**Thorn  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

**Wilbur**  
I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no

**Thorn**  
Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs

**Wilbur  
**Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again

(Wilbur grabs Thorn hand. ANd he swings themselves around in the snow)

Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high

**Thorn  
**Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day

**Wilbur  
**We could be heroes just for one day

**Thorn**  
You, you will be mean

**Wilbur  
**No I won't

**Thorn**  
And I, I'll go nuts all the time

**Wilbur  
**We should be lovers

**Thorn**  
We cant do that

**Wilbur**  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

**Thorn**  
Though nothing, will keep us together

**Wilbur  
**We could still try

**Both**  
Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes

**Wilbur**  
Just because I.. will always love you

**Thorn  
**I...

**Both**  
I can't help loving you

**Thorn**  
How wonderful life is,

**Both**  
now you're in the world.

After both teens finished they went back to the movies.

* * *

--2 hours later--

After 2 hours Wilbur and Thorn were walking home as they did a sogn started to play in his head.

"Haaayyyy Thorrrnnnn..."

"What is it?"

* * *

**Wilbur**  
Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss;  
Every day I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring;  
But I love you until the end of time.

Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day.  
Thorn smiled as Wilbur sang  
**Thorn**  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.

**Both**  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste;

It all revolves around you.

**Both**  
And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide.  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,

But I love you  
(I love you)

until the end of time.

Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day.

Oh, come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you, I will love you.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

Come what may, come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day.

* * *

When they finished they were outside Thorn's house. Thry both thought of something quickly. "Look, Wilbur/Thorn. We're only Friends and nothing more." they both said.

"OK!" they said together.

Wilbur and Thorn both reached inside their pockets to grab theirs gifts.

"Here you go Wilbur/Thorn." they both said as they both handed a gift, and took the other. "Thanks."

When they opened the gifts they both frowned. "It's a gold guitar pic." Thorn said.

"It's a cowlick brush." Wilbur said.

"But I traded it for your gift." They both said at the same time and blushed. "You did? really?"

"Yeah. Your my bestfriend Thorn." Wilbur said as Thorn giggles.

"Thanks Wilbur. Your mine also. Well see ya later Happy Holidays. Watch Fred tonight!"

"Duh no! Fred at Christmas is a classic to watch!" Wilbur said as Thorn and him left. Three seconds later Thorn came back out. "Wilbur wait!"

"Hmm?" As Soon as Wilbur turned around Thorn grabbed his shoulders and her lips met his lips. It was like that for 2 minutes. When they pulled apart she ran back inside. Wilbur still blushing mad hot red started to laugh with a smile and made googly eyes.

"Haha. Me and Thorn. Thorn and Me. tehe tehe tehe tehe." Wilbur said walking away. "OUR LOVE IS STRONG THORN!" Wilbur screamed and then ran away. he could hear her call back to him yelling "OUR LOVE IS STRONG WILBUR!"

* * *

--Robinsons Mansion--

When Wilbur got home he stepped inside the kitchen just as Carl finished the hot chocolate. "Hay little buddy. How was the movie?"

"CARL I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" Wilbur said grabbing the robot's hands and started to dance around the room. "She kissed me when we got back to her house! And she got in a small cat fight with Dawn and she won and then I told Dawn to back off!"

* * *

**lol thanks for reviews! Aww finally Wilbur got a Girlfriend. WHo guess that Wilbur and Thorn be together?**

**_Ok. So next chapter is the big chapter. I mean this chapter is gonna be a while because I want to make it special. So please wait and everyone..._**

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**_

_From Ember411,_

**Keep Moving Forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411**


	100. Its the most wonderful time of the year!

_Thank you to everyone who has reviwed this story of mine.  
To Soul-Sis  
To doodlegirll  
To Troyella and Ryella Rox  
and everyone else._

_I could have never made it this far with out your help. It is to you  
that this story has made it to chapter 100 and will __**keep moving forward**__  
And now, I am proud to pronounce_

_Chapter_

_100_

_and thank you all so much for my help.  
(You can say thank you in the review)_

_Oh, and at the end of the chapter, __**IMPORTANT! read the note at the bottom.**_

_**Anyone that is not in the movie, and are not real people. Are mind.  
Phil and Lil', Tommy, Dil, Kimmi, Chuckie are from Rugrats and All Grown Up**_

* * *

Chapter: 100 It's the most! wonderful time of the year!

December 24th

_"It's the most, wonderful time of the year With the kids jingle belling And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer" It's the most wonderful time of the year.._"

The radio was correct. It was finally Christmas time in Todayland. And with the Robinson's everyone was sitting in the living room chatting with everyone, while Wilbur, River, Nick, Penny, Sabrina, Carl Jr, the puppy's,the dogs sat in front of the t.v and watched Christmas Specials like A Charlie Brown Christmas and The Year Without A Santa Clause, and many other classics.

As the day went on everyone talked and told who go what from who. Franny, Cornelius, Billie and Gaston walked over.

"Hay guys." They all said together.

"Hi." Wilbur said. "Hello." Sabrina said. "Hi-hi!" The twins said.

":Vwhat you doing?" Billie asked.

"Watching Christmas episodes and films." Wilbur said. "Hay, River. How's your first Christmas eve going?" he asked tickling her chin. River giggled and clapped her hands.

"That's cute. Hay you two, look up." Franny said. Both looked to see a mistletoe above them. Both parents leaned down and kissed each head. Billie kissed the twins heads and Gaston kissed Sabrina's cheek.

A while later everyone went outside and had a many war games. First up was boys vs. girls. Winner: Girls.

Next up was a sled/snowboarding race. Once again, girls won.

* * *

--Todayland Park--

Soon they walked to the park, cleared away a bunch of snow and splaced water on the hill. Then by using 'Wind-Breaker' the water froze quickly.

"Hay! McRobin-gucci-ccis!" Billy-Boy and Rob yelled running up the hill. "We will beat you!" said the rest of the family.

"Now if we beat you first!" The Da Vinci family.

"Hay guys. Ummm I got bad news." David said walking up. "Uh anyone ever seen 'Home Alone'?" Everyone looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, my family left three hours ago to Chicago to for Christmas, and like..I didn't know they left and they don't have enough money to come and get and then go back nor get two tickets. But they landed and and my mom called me and we'll celebrate Christmas when they get home in three days. So..can I join a family?"

"Sure man join us!" Billy-Boy said. "I mean come on, I..am David."

"No!" Tallulah shouted. "I am David."

"Guys please, I am David!" Crystal shouted.

"ALL OF YA! I AM DAVID!" David shouted. This joke went on the 5 minutes and soon 'Butt-Shreding' Oh, and David was the finish line dude lol.

Now, Butt-Shredding became a family tradition for the longest time. Since Bud, Fritz and Joe were 7, 4, and 2. The ice is made on a hill that goes down. The person takes a car board box (or their butt) and then run forward and slide down. The only thing different from sledding is that the ice from the box or butt shreds and cracks and the bottom on your butt or box is scrached up. And your butt will not bleed. When races came along it was totally like sledding, only it was 4 family's-same ones, each year.

This year there were

As the family's shredded down the hill the family's cheered. First round was Robinsons vs. Da Vinci's. They did 5 rounds and Da Vinci's won. Next the winner's, Da Vinci's faced of the Thoma's. After they did 5 rounds it was Thoma's vs Robinsons.

Now in the final round, it every member of the family (minus the babies that were watched by the other family) The members lined up and got ready when David shouted 'Go'.

"Give it up McRobingucci-cci's!" Kelly yelled. (A.N: I added the whole family name by taking each part. **Mc**Knight, **Robin**son, Fragma**gucci **Ri**cci**.)

"GO!" David shouted. The family's soon Butt-Shredded down the hill. But soon, Tiny ran over and knocked everyone down. When they got up they heard David shout "WINNERS! EVERYONE!"

"Huh!?" Everyone shouted. They saw David pick up River, Nick, Penny, and Gwen, then moved aside to show them Ethan, Autumn, Jacob and Ryan. They all waved at them.

"So..we all won?" the guys asked themselves and they girls shook hands.

When the race was over, everyone said goodbye and left for home.

* * *

-- Robinson Mansion--

When everyone got home they rested inside for a while then ate dinner. Before they ate Cornelius stood up and got the family's attention. " Everyone. We are gather here tonight for the special time. In which we bring family together and friends together to celebrate the time of a new life that God has given us and that we remember the the times we had this year. For new people who joined the family," Everyone then looked at River who looked confused but clapped for the attention that she was given. "And we think of all the times we didn't have a great time with." Everyone had different thoughts of what happened (Mostly Brie and Gaston). "So Merry everyone."

"Merry Christmas everyone." they all repeated and splashed water on themselves.

As the night got dark everyone sat outside on the roof and watched the stars and the snowfall. When it was 11 o'clock the parents picked up the sleeping little kids and everyone went to bed. After Teresa brushed her hair she heard a knock at the door and opened.

"Hola mi amante, Teresa McKnight. Ciao il mio amante, Teresa McKnight.Bonjour mon amoureux, Teresa McKnight." Gaston said leaning on the door.

"Hello my lover, Gaston. I know what you said." Teresa crossed her arms.

"Hmmm...like what. You don't know Italian or Spanish."

"Well all three are based of Latin, and in French you said 'Hello my in love, Teresa McKnight' so I took a guess." Gaston opened his mouth.

"No way, you cheated."

"How can I cheat?"

"You...you just did OK. I am not asking you on a date for tomorrow night." Gaston said turning around. Teresa placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Wanna go out tomorrow night?" Gaston smirked and nodded. "Great, about 8:00?"

"Sure. Night G."

"night T." Gaston said and they kissed good night.

And throughout the night everything was slient.

* * *

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Cách 'na suan dís araon.  
Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naíon beag, leanbh ceansa 'gus caomh._

_Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh.  
Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh._

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Aoirí ar dtús chuala 'n scéal.  
Allelúia aingeal ag glaoch.  
Cantain suairc i ngar is i gcéin._

_Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin.  
Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin_

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Cách 'na suan dís araon.  
Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naíon beag, leanbh ceansa 'gus caomh._

_Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh.  
Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh_

* * *

-- The Next Morning--  
--MERRY CHRIMAS ROBINSON'S!--

The next morning when every woke up at 7:00, or waited until 7:00 for the family to get up, or wake up the family.

Everyone ate breakfast and talked. "Uncle Joe, Me, Wil, Brie, Spike, Dmitri and TT stayed up until the morning watching Fred video's. We watched the Christmas one 889 times!" Laszlo said.

"How come? What did you get up?"

"Aww we took a guess that St.Nick came at midnight. He freezes the world and delivers the gifts. SO we woke up at 1:30. It was awesome! We had chocolate, candy, hot chocolate, and we threw snowballs at the house!"

"So that's why the twins woke up and I found the snowballs in their room." Joe said.

"Oh, yeah. We heard the twins cry and the light go on. So we all ran down the street screaming. Oh then after I gave everyone a ride in the air until 6:30 then we came home! AW MAN I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY!"

When the breakfasts ended everyone went into the living room and started to open gifts. When Wilbur and Laszlo opened their gifts they screamed.

"AL RIGHT WHO IN THE WORLD GAVE ME A PAIR OF SOCKS WITH COAL INSIDE OF IT!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!?" They screamed. They heard a laugh and looked over. They saw Teresa laughing into Gaston's shoulder.

"Teresa..." They groaned. Teresa handed them their real gifts.

"The socks are part of the gift. I just threw the coal in there for fun." The boy rolled their eyes and went on. After a while Franny took Wilbur to his room with her 2nd present. After 3 minutes they heard Wilbur scream. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!"

"Put it on mister!" Franny yelled. it was quite for a few moments. They both came back, but Wilbur was behind the wall.

"Everyone please, to not take pictures." Everyone nodded and Wilbur sighed. He then came out from the wall and sighed again.

Everyone snickered at him then bursted into laughter. After a few seconds Art and Belinda started to film this.

Wilbur was dressed. In a pink bunny suite! It was a full suite with the hood up and one ear straight up and the other down. He held a carrot in his left hand and ate it as the film went on. "Hay Wilbur, say 'The happy bunny is me'" Belinda said. Franny then looked at Wilbur, who sighed. "I'm the Happy Bunny!" Wilbur forced a smile. hen his mother nodded. Wilbur held his arms out and short and he started to hop around the house.

Everyone was cracking up on the floor. They were all blue and on the floor and snorting. "I'm the Happy Bunny. I'm The Happy Bunny! I'm The Evil Easter Bunny twin brother, Wilbur Robinson! The Happy Christmas Bunny!" After everyone had a good laugh Franny told Wilbur to change. Wilbur ran out of the room. After he did Cornelius took out the video t.v phone and made it visible again.

"Say guys. how was that?"

"We say 'Two Thumbs Up!'" Phil and Lil' said.

"Aww sweet. Can I have a copy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I can send it to the aliens in space." Dil said.

"Wow, he is soooo cute!" Kimmi said.  
"Uh...I guess...It was funny!" Chuckie said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Thorn was cracking up on the floor. "I can't believe it! My boyfriend dressed up like a Bunny!"

"What!?" Dil said. "He's dating you like me and Kandy who's named is spelled with a K."  
"Or like me and Kimmi?" Tommy said.  
"Or me and...hay i gots no one!" Phil and Chuckie said. They all hung up.

"**DAD I HEARD THEM! HOW DARE YOU DID THAT TO ME! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER**!!"

* * *

-- Later that Evening-

Later that night at 7:58 Teresa was still looking at the 3 dresses she found in the basement. She just spend money for the family. But she loved these dresses anyways. And even if they weren't "in" she still thought they were "in"

"Knock knock. You ready!?"

"Uh...I just gotta...find my sneakers." Teresa said. She picked up the dress what was...Wait what are they doing? "What are we doing?"

"I'll tell you one thing. Skateing." Teresa nodded and yelled thanks as she picked up the white off the shoulder shirt. She then added black pants and then her socks and sneakers. She then took her curls out and let her long wavy hair down. She then brushed quickly and went to the door.

"Hay. This good enough?" Gaston smiled and nodded. "Ya look great."

Teresa closed the door and took his arm. "Is this my Christmas gift?"

"Nope. I..uh...forgot..again. I thought I got somthing for you. I'm sorry.." Teresa looked at him as they walked down the steps into the snow.

"Well..It's OK. Not the first time you forgot."She said holding his arm.

* * *

-- TodayLand Park--

At the park the two people lyed down and watched the stars. Teresa rolled onto Gaston's stomach and kissed his lips. Gaston responded back and kissed her. They led there for a few minutes as they made out for four minutes. When they stopped they walked around with his arm around her shoulder.

"So, around after new Years your visiting your parents for Christmas and the others?" Gaston asked.

"Yeah. Got my mum smelly stuff (aka: perfume) my dad a 60's history book, Belle a tea pot and hair dye-" Teresa then looked at Gaston who lifed a brow at her. "She's want to change it to brown. Be more like...Beauty and The Beast Belle."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I got Jake 2 gifts. This is my plan, Give him the old socks with a bunch of coal inside. Then before I leave, which is about two days, I'll give him the Captain Time Travel action figure. Then I had to get Ryan little baby booties."

"Wow, these sound great."

"Yeah." Teresa said s they walked out of the park and down to the beach.

"Look at that ocean. It's beautiful."

"Like your eyes." Gaston said as they both smiled. he then pecked her cheek as she blushed.

* * *

--Todayland Central Park--

After walking the park they went to the huge park. That was called Todayland Central Park. Looks like the one in New York. They both rented the skates and as they did a song played from the music box.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking in a winter_

_Walking in a winter_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

At the very end after they took the skates off they kissed.

After a while they went to an ice cream parlor and got ice cream. They then took another walk around the park about three times. It was 11:44 now. They both went over the the huge, tall, enormous, oversize, massive, towering of leaves and branches and Christmas light on the Todayland Central Park Christmas tree.

"Wow, ain't it beautiful."

"Yep. Sure is. You know...until I met you again, I never thought of this. I always saw myself with a man I was forced to marry-"

"Like 'Jake Richard'" Gaston said as Teresa nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, or be with my parents still. Hmmmm I absolutely love being single and not married."

"You do?" Gaston asked. Teresa nodded.

"Yeah. I enjoy, love, and have a great time being singel. I just love it right now. And nothing can change that!" Gaston nodded as he felt his pocket. "Gggaaaa!! I dropped my wallet at the ice cream place."

he then ran, but came back. "Look, to ignore other guys from flirting wiht you, start to think of something in your mind."

"But I-" Teresa started but Gaston kissed her forehead and then ran away. Teresa shrugged and looked up at the tree.

* * *

-- Teresa's dream--

Teresa see's herself flying in the sky swinging around with the Kool-Aid guy. Both of them are dancing/swinging and partying. "Hay Teresa, guss what my favorite number is."

"What Kool-Aid?"

"789"

"789?" Teresa asked. Kool-Aid guy nodded and changed the music. "Why?"

"Because 7 ate 9!" Teresa then laughed at him and she took a drink from him. " **Je amour Noël!!"** Teresa shouted in French. " I love Christmas!" She then started to dance around like crazy to the song 'Cotton Eye Joe'

--Outside Dream--

Teresa was lightly singing to herself as her dream went on. Gaston came up behind her and woke her up. "Hay, dream about me?"

"No, about my other boyfriend. KOOL-AID!" Teresa shouted as she started to spin like crazy in her full body dress jacket. Gaston laughed and stopped her facing her. "Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just close you eyes." Teresa shrugged and closed them. Gaston moved her body to face the tree's side.

"Teresa, I love you. I do anything for you. I go through a ocean of man eating sharks to come to you. We love each other and I can trust you with anything. And you can trust me with anything. Your like and Angel to me with your angel smile and your angel singing voice and your angel face. Every time we hug or kiss or when you talk my heart starts to drive itself crazy. I can never forget when we first met..."

* * *

_--FlashBack--_

_Gaston fallowed Art and Franny to the kids/teens party. He just saw the most beautiful girl in the world and never got her name. When he walked inside he stood by the stage looking bummed. "Who's wants to sing next?"_

_the lights started to spin around the room. One landed on Gaston and three guys pulled him up. He saw another girl come up. It was the girl he just saw. He could remember her beautiful ocean blue eyes._

_**Gaston:**__  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_**Teresa **__  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_

_**Gaston  
**__Ohh_

_**Teresa  
**__To all the possibilities. ohhhh_

_**Both:  
**__I know_

_**Teresa  
**__That something has changed_

_As they both kept singing Gaston knew that this girl could sing as beautiful as an Angel._

_**Both:  
**__Never felt this way_

_**Teresa  
**__And right here tonight_

_**Both:  
**__This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes_

_**Teresa  
**__I feel in my heart_

_**Gaston  
**__Feel in my heart_

_**Both:  
**__The start of something new_

_**Gaston  
**__Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm_

_**Both:  
**__We'd both be here tonight_

_**Gaston  
**__Ohh_

_**Teresa  
**__Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter_

_**Gaston  
**__Brighter brighter_

_**Teresa  
**__With you by my side_

_**Gaston  
**__By my side_

_**Both:  
**__I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

_**Teresa  
**__I know it for_

_**Both:  
**__Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_**Teresa  
**__The start of something new_

_**Gaston  
**__I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah_

_**Both:  
**__I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh_

_It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh_

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right_

_**Gaston  
**__So right_

_**Teresa  
**__To be here with you_

_**Both:  
**__Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes_

_**Both:  
**__I feel in my heart_

_**Gaston  
**__(Feel in my heart)_

_**Teresa  
**__The start of something new_

_**Gaston  
**__The start of something new_

_**Both:  
**__The start of something newwww_

_After they both finished everyone clapped and both teens looked at each other's eyes. "Gaston/" Gaston said sticking his hand out._

_"Teresa." Teres said shaking his hand._

* * *

--Flashback Ends--

"From the moment I heard you sing I always thought of you as my Angel. Years later when you moved away I thought I never see you again. Then comes 2 years ago and we meet because of our Faith. Teresa?"

"Hmm?" Teresa asked. She didn't hear anything. "Gaston?" she still didn't hear anything. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and saw nothing. She then looked down and gasped. Ring in front of her Gaston was on one knee holding a small silver band with 6 diamonds right next to each other on the top left and top right corner. Then the diamond in the middle being shaped like a heart, in his two fingers.

"Teresa McKnight, Will you marry me?" Gaston asked slowly with a smile. Teresa's heart of the ocean blue eyes were huge, and sparkled. She had a few tears coming down as she removed her hands to show a smile. "OH GASTON! YES! YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Gaston stood up quickly and kissed her. Teresa gave a small laugh and kissed back. Two teenagers clapped for them and yelled "Congratulations!" soon everyone else around the clapped for them as they kept kissing and rocking each other back and forth. After 12 minutes they pulled apart and Gaston slipped the ring on.

"I had this whole thing planned for you. Ever since that night you sang to Sabrina favorite things, then when she called you mom, I started to relieze that your the perfect women I can ever, and will ever love. Love your gift?"

"I truly love it! Oh Gaston tonight is the perfect night ever! This is best christmas ever!" Teresa shouted as she kissed Gaston.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OMG THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! O.M.H.G! Oh My Hacking Goodness! WHO SAW THAT COMING HUH? HUH? HUH?**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO MADE THE STORY GET THIS FAR! AHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!! OH MY GOD! THEY GETTING MARRIED! I hope I get Lot's of reviews in this! I except atleast maybe 5 or 9 in this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Oh yeah 2 things.  
1: WILBUR IN A BUNNY SUITE! lol I got that from 'A Christmas Story'  
2: The song in the middle that is between Christmas morning and when everyone went to bed is the Irish Version of 'Slient Night' I love that song!

**I deadacated this chapter to everyone who helped me.**

_To Soul-Sis  
To doodlegirll  
To Troyella and Ryella Rox  
and everyone else._

_I could have never made it this far with out your help. It is to you  
that this story has made it to chapter 100 and will __**keep moving forward**_

**KEEP MOVING FORWARD 2 STAY GOLD  
EMBER411**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!  
**_


	101. Uh what's the point of the last chapter?

Chapter 101: Uh...what's the pont of the last chapter?

The next morning when everyone got up they walked into the kitchen to see Gaston and Teresa gazing into each other's eyes. "Morning love birds!" Petunia yelled. But Gaston and Teresa didn't nothing.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked but they didn't answer. Wilbur grinned and walked over. "I know what happened."

"You knew?" Teresa asked.

"Yep. Uncle Gaston told me...Aunt Teresa." Wilbur smiled. Everyone looked at Teresa who smiled and held her left hand up. Everyone looked at her for a miunte then everyone screamed and all the girls ran over screaming still. The guys came over and hugged Gaston. After a few minutes (as in HOURS) of talking, everyone left leaving onl Brie, Gaston and Teresa.

While Sabrina sat on Teresa's lap and both Teresa, Carl Jr, and her looked and admired the ring Gaston smiled thinking to himslef. "I'm a real lucky guy."

"Why's that dad?"

"Cause," Gaston said walking over and picked Sabrina up and went in the middle. "Because, I have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful fiancée. I am. So cool."

"Groovy! Im gonna call Vi, Daniel, Jonathan and the trilet's about this! Come on Carl jr!" Sabrina said getting off Teresa's lap ran ran out. "I finally have a mom!" she yelled leaving the room. Both adults laughed until Gaston lifted Teresa and sat down with her on his lap and kissed her.

After they pulled apart Teresa rested her head on his shoulder and muttered something. "Teresa Fragmagucci. Teresa Gabriella Fragmagucci. Teresa Fragmagucci-I can never forget that."

"Good. You better or else people will think your married and last name is 'McKnight.'"

"Be quite!" Teresa shouted and playfully punched his chest. "Besides, I love Teresa Fragmagucci better then Teresa Lopez...or Teresa Richard...or Teresa Winthrop...hmm... Teresa Robinson sounds nice also."

"Hay! Your goning to be a Fragmagucci, not a stipid Robinson-"

"Your realted to them!"

"Yeah. The only bad thing is I'm related to a blond guy with grass hair." Teresa rolled her eyes as she pulled out a piece of paper. "What, planning already?"

"Well for my part and the girls yes."

"Oh yeah. What do you have?" Gaston asked looking at the list that was written.

* * *

--_Teresa's Wedding Plan for her part..paper thing...--_

"Creative title right?"

**Bride: **Gaston...HA ha! yeah right! lol. Teresa McKngiht  
**Bridemaids:** Franny, Tallulah, Belinda, Billie, Sammy (smoothis sho owner)  
**Flower girl:** George Lopez..HA HA! no no, Sabrina.  
**Maid of Honer: **Anna

"What? Anna? The girl who's been your friend since you were what? 13?"

"Yeah. Why not. I always kept in touch with her since we met again 2 years ago. Goodness she moved out of Carlo's apartment ever since the break-up with me and him." Teresa said putting the paper away.

"Guilty." Gaston said taking his plans out.

_--Gaston's Wedding Plan for his part...paper things--_

**Groom:** Gaston**  
Best Man:** Art**  
Ring barror: **Wilbur and Laszlo each carry ring)**  
Guys who walk down path thing: **Cornelius, Joe, Palo, Mario, Chuck.

"Good choise."

"Thank you." he said kissing her cheek. "Just think about it. We'll be married. No more cheating fights."

"No more fights in total." Teresa said. "Well a few when we are married, but other then those. It's gonna be beautiful." They both leaned again and kissed for half an hour.

Over the next few days they planned the whole wedding and who was doing what. Teresa, Franny, Billie, Belinda, Tallulah, Lucille and Sabrina went to 'Le Beau Bello Sposa' and looked around for a dress.

"OK. How about this?" Teresa tried on the 40th gown. "Please say yes."

"Perfect!" Tallulah cried.

"Beautiful!" Franny said.

"Groovy Gorgous!" Lucille and Sabrina said.

"Loving it!" Belinda said. (A/N: I know this all seems early, but for a good reason)

* * *

--Men's Tuxideos--

Back at men's tuxedo's the guys were just leaving the store and took a bubble home. "Hay guys, thanks for being part of the wedding."

"No problem. What are we for anyways?" Cornelius said patting his back while the other was holding River. "Man, I tought I never see you married...or have a child."

"What's that suppose to mean? HUH!?" Gaston snapped at him.

"Uh, nothing. Just...Art, you thinking about Linda?"

"Thinking of what?"

"Ya know," Cornelius, Gaston, Bud, Joe who was holding the twins, and Fritz all said. "Dating Belinda."

"BE QUITE!" Art said quickly turing hot red on his face. All the guys laughed at him. What they didn't notice was that River, Nick and Penny all pressed the bubble with their fingers hard that it poped!

"AHHHH!!" everyone screamed. By accdent (or purpose) Joe and Cornelius let the kids go and the kids went on a empty bubble going away. When everyone crashed on the ground they got up and chased after them.

--Robinson Mansion--

Back at the Robinson, Teresa changed into jean shorts and a white shirt. She picked up her bag and walked out. "Is he here yet?"

"No, and you better go or you'll miss your plane." Lucille said but then Gaston ran in. "HELP ART TRYING TO KILL ME." he yelled running behind Teresa.

"Oh, hay Gaston. I gotta go. My plane's going to leave soon."

"Huh? Where?" Teresa sighed and shook her head. "My parents house. Remember..?"

"OH! RIGHT!" Gaston yelled kissing her. "Have fun. See you soon chicken butt."

"Whatever. Love you." Teresa said leaving. Gaston sighed as he watched her put her jacket on and hus everyone else goodbye. He couldn't wait until he was married to the women of his dreams. He walked into his room and took a nap after chasing the babies and from Art. In his dream wonderful came to him.

* * *

--Dreams and Memories--

_It was after they finished the song 'Start f something New' he grabbed them cups of hot chocolate and walked outside with her._

_"So, you like singing?" Gaston asked._

_"Well, sometimes. You sound like you sung alot yourself." Teresa said taking a sip._

_"Yeah. I guess. I never really took lessons though." He said taking a sip as the snow fell in their hair. "You know, you look really pretty with snow in your hair."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You know, we should be friends. Whats your address?" Teresa looked at him. "Uh..how bout we screen names instead. Mine is 'MusicChic104'"_

_"Okay. Mine is 'CannonMan109"_

_"This is gonna be a great friendship Elivs Gaston-Woody Fragmagucci!"_

_"Same here Teresa Gabriella-Vanessa McKnight!"_

--

_Hi Fille whats new?" she asked a tall, black hair Elvis teen._

_"What am I a girl!?" he laughed turning her way. "You know what funny?"_

_"What?" she asked leaning on the lockers._

_"It annoys me when people call me that, but when you say it, its funny!"_

_"Nice too know that Gaston." she said._

_"Hi Joe! Hi Art!" Gaston yelled. Teresa looked behind for a moment. Gaston looked back at her and grabbed her. Pulling her into a tight hug._

_"Ah! Gaston stop it! Stop acting like Art when he gives hugs! Ah stop!" she tried to squirm away._

_"No until you say the magic words." He said. Teresa smiled and poked his chest._

_"Ow! Oh you are going to pay for that!" Gaston lightly poked her in the side, knowing she was extremely ticklish. She giggled and jumped away from his fingers, but he was too quick for her and his hands attacked her sides. Teresa squealed with laughter and managed to squirm away as she took off running down the hall, her school bag dumped on the floor forgotten and Gaston hot on her heals. _

_Teresa rounded a corner and headed for the girls bathroom, giggling hysterically. Gaston still followed closely, shouting playful jokes. She grinned triumphantly when she managed to get through the door of the restrooms, thinking she was safe. Teresa leaned back on the cool tiled wall next to the door, trying to regain her breath. She ignored the odd looks that some of the girls who were fixing their hair and make up gave her._

_After a few minutes Teresa's heart was still beating wildy in her chest and she knew it was no longer from the run. It was Gaston, he did that to her. He made her heart sing a hundred times with just one look and his smile made her insides sing a sweet song. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts – this was her best friend she was thinking about! She couldn't have these feelings for Gaston! And yet she did. _

_They had been hanging out together and been best friends since they met on News Years at the lodge, and the day that Teresa was forced to change to his school. Ever since then they been best-friends that was it, just best friends. Except now her heart was playing up on her and she didn't know if she loved him or not._

_'Do I love him?' she thought._

_Teresa screamed when a hand suddenly appeared through the door and grabbed her arm, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her out the door. The force had her stumbling and landing in the arms of Gaston Fragmagucci. Her face flamed and she ducked her head trying to hide her embarrassment. What was wrong with her? This was Gaston! It wasn't like they had never hugged before. _

"_You ruined my fun." Gaston's teasing voice floated down from above her bowed head. Teresa laughed, quickly regaining control of herself._

"_Couldn't stand to be without me for that long?" She asked, feigning innocence over the cheeky comment._

"_Always T." Gaston said seriously, looking intently into her eyes. Teresa's breath caught, unable to read the dark emotion that suddenly appeared in Gaston's eyes. But as quickly as it came it was gone again, replaced with the familiar teasing glint. "Because," he continued, his hands slowly moving towards or waist. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this…"_

_Teresa screamed as Gaston effortlessly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, right in the middle of the crowded hallway. The warning bell drowned out her protests as Gaston laughed and headed for the door where the last two students were starting to leave the school. _

_Still carrying her. Teresa slapped him on the back and smiled._

"_Oh I am so getting pay back for this Fragmagucci!"_

_"We'll see about that McKnight. We'll see about that." Gaston said as he placed her down on the ground and kissed her cheek. Teresa smiled and placed her hand over the spot. Her pale skin turned even paler outside without her jacket._

_"So I'll see you later?" Gaston asked handing her the school bag and jacket._

_"Yeah. See you later." Teresa said walking away. She knew that her face was still blushing. And she knew Gaston was smiling at her. Could this be her true love?_

--

_Gaston was waiting for Teresa outside of school. Its been ten minutes since everyone got out. She had to go somewhere real quick then meet him out front. After another ten minutes Gaston went to look for her. he checked the football field first. He didn't see anyone on the bleachers, but saw someone under the bleachers. Teresa._

_Gaston ran over to the dark bleachers to see her. "Hay Teresa! Where were you? you said you meet me out front." he notice that her body was crushed up agents her. her head was burried in her arms and her hair fell over her face and shoulders. She didn't look up at him all she did was just sit down._

_"Teresa? Teresa you okay?" Gaston asked sitting down and rubbed her back. Teresa looked up at him with her heart of the ocean eyes. Both of them were blood red. Her pale white skin was even more pale then ever. She also seemed to sweat a little. Gaston pulled her into a hug and brushed back her hair. "Oh gosh Teresa, shh. Its okay. What happened?"_

_"I was going to get something from my locker...when Lilith Pleasant came over with her friends and took my bag...I ran after them to the middle of the football field. Lilith then said 'Hay not white girls allowed' and I'm like 'well your also white' and shes said 'I'll im not freakishly pale you freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale girl' she then started to slap me and cause a nose bleed. She's then like 'You see, no one at school likes you, because your a freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale girl. Not even long nose goose kid. Or his brother, Super-hot babe Art. Not even wiz kid Lewis Robinson would date you' so then they left laughing and I came over here and started to cry" Teresa cry again._

_Gaston held her tight and brushed back her hair. After a few moments Teresa spoke again. "They're right. I am a freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale girl. Ugggg!! I hade being freakishly pale !"_

_"Teresa your not freakishly pale. Trust me I've seen freakishly pale before."_

_"Really?" Teresa asked in a calmer voice. Gaston nodded while he smiled. He pulled her back into a hug. he put her head on his chest over his heart and put her arms around under his arm and into a hug. Gaston rested his arms along her back._

_"Yes. you truly are not freakishly pale. You truly just a plain white and pale girl. Like the white witch from 'The Lion, the witch, and the wardrob' movie. And let me tell you this." He cupped her chin up and looked down at her._

_"No matter what you look like to me, if your hair is red, or blond, or brown, or a combo color. Or your eyes change color one day, or your one day skinny at a piece of string, or fat as an elephant. I'll always think your beautiful." he said brushing back her bangs. 'T I'll be in love with you no matter what you weigh, say, or look like' he said in his mind. "Your my best friend Teresa."_

_"Thanks Gaston. You my bestfriend too."_

_--_

_Teresa started to blush at him as he blushed back at her. He leaned up and sat closer to her. he put his arm around her shoulder. For a few moments they blushed. They then push themselves forward to kiss the other. Fireworks and stars in n the sky went off. The fireworks made hearts in the sky. You could hear music in the background play a love song. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Teresa then opened her eyes quickly and pushed Gaston off her._

_"What?" he asked as she stood up._

_"What are we doing? I have a boyfriend. I can't do this." Teresa explained._

_"Teresa do you love him?" Gaston asked getting up. Teresa turned even paler then she is._

_"I...uh...I don't really know." she blushed. Gaston took a huge step towards her. he took her face and cupped it and kiss her again. They both felt the fireworks go off again. You could see the fireworks hearts be made again. They herd the music play again. When they pulled apart they looked in the others eyes._

_"Did you feel it that time?" Gaston asked in a low voice._

_"I. Don't. Know." Teresa said again. Gaston brushed back her hair and looked at her with his careness dark brown eyes. "Don't date this guy. He's not your guy. I'm your man. We were meant to be. Teresa don't date this guy." Teresa back away from him and turned around. her body launage made it look like she was confused. Gaston knew how to get this right._

_**Gaston  
**__Love is a many, splended thing  
Love, lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__Please, don't start that again_

_**Gaston  
**__All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__A girl has got to eat_

_**Gaston  
**__All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__Or she'll end up on the street_

_**Gaston  
**__All you need is love_

_**Teresa  
**__Love is just a game_

_**Gaston  
**__I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me_

_**Teresa  
**__The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee_

_**Gaston  
**__Just one night give me just one night_

_**Teresa  
**__There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay_

_**Gaston  
**__In the name of love  
One night in the name of love_

_**Teresa  
**__You crazy fool, I won't give in to you_

_**Gaston  
**__Don't, leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby  
Don't leave me this way_

_**Teresa  
**__You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_**Gaston  
**__I look around me and I see, it isn't so  
Oh no_

_**Teresa  
**__Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs_

_**Gaston  
**__Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, again_

_(Gaston grabs Teresa hand. As he sings that note he gets to the top edge of the house. The highest point)_

_Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high_

_**Teresa  
**__Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away, for one happy day_

_**Gaston  
**__We could be heroes just for one day_

_**Teresa  
**__You, you will be mean_

_**Gaston  
**__No I won't_

_**Teresa  
**__And I, I'll go nuts all the time_

_**Gaston  
**__We should be lovers_

_**Teresa  
**__We cant do that_

_**Gaston  
**__We should be lovers  
And that's a fact_

_**Teresa  
**__Though nothing, will keep us together_

_**Gaston**__  
We could still try_

_**Both  
**__Just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes, forever and ever  
We could be heroes_

_**Gaston**__  
Just because I.. will always love you_

_**Both**__  
I can't help loving you_

_**Teresa**__  
How wonderful life is,_

_**Both**__  
now you're in the world_

* * *

_Gaston was standing at the front of the church. He smiled as his bride walked down the flowered pedel path and smiled holing flower in her hands. When she reached the alter, everyone sat down, the priest spoke. The words "I do." flowed around the room. Him and Teresa pulled in for a kiss._

* * *

-End of Dreams and Memories--

"Dad! Dad!" Sabrina said shaking her dad's shoulder. "Aw come on its important! Carl jr help me please."

"Squeak!" Carl jr said going over to Gaston's neck and slid himself into his jumpsuite. Gaston started to giggle and twist around himself in the sheets. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Dad! Dad!" Sabrina called to him again and looked back at the t.v that he left on. She sat on the pillow and held her hand out for Carl Jr. Once he was on her hand Sabrina took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "_**DAD! WAKE UP!"**_

"Aahhhh! Brie what the?" Gaston looked at Sabrina's face. Her face was pale, her eyes were huge and her lips were in a pount way and she was shaking. She had red eyes from crying and sniffled. "Oh Sabrina, sweetheart what happened?" Gaston asked pulling into a hug. Sabrina pointed at the t.v

* * *

_"...We have new reports that Flight 108 was flying over the Alantic Ocean when suddenly the plain was attacked by robbers who wanted everyone's money. Somehow the plane was also shocked by the robot's (robbers) and the plane's electricity was put out and the plane went crashing into the ocean. A boat had come to save all 800 passangers. The fallow people have been seachered for after a hunt for 4 hours._

_Phil Dunkson._

_Chuck Montoya._

_Angel Lavgine,_

_Rebecca, Becky, Becca and Spike Bobson._

_Jack-Jack Parr_

_Tony Pilot_

_The fallowing people have been reported dead._

_Robert 'Rob' Kelly Thomas_

_Teresa Gabriella McKnight._

_That is all we have now for the news. Seacher's are looking around for any other bodys of these missing people. Now we go back to Christan with the weath. Chris?_

Gaston turned the t.v off and sat in slience with Sabrina. His face went pale and he looked like he was about to cry. He got up, closed his bedroom door and walked back to the bed and hugged Sabrina. Both sat there crying for a losted one that would of become a mother and wife.

* * *

--Thomas House--  
--Moments before news--

"Mom, just tell dad your having another kid. I mean really, you already showed ENOUGH LOVE TO CREATE 7 KIDS WHY NOT MORE HUH!!"

"Billy-Boy, Keep your voice down!" Sandy and Fred yelled.

"yeah. New's is on." Cherry said.

"Billy-Boy, don't talk about that stuff when the kids are around. And how do I tell him that's I'm 5 months pregnant huh?" Kelly asked.

"I'm still surprised you hid you stomach from him." Billy-Boy said walking into the kitchen with his mom. He felt a tug on his leg and picked up Gwendolyn.

"Well Billy-Boy. It's part of what I call 'Stick your stomach in a little' and 'Wear your clothes only in a bigger size.'"

"Ha ha nice."

_"...We have new reports that Flight 108 was flying over the Alantic Ocean when suddenly the plain was attacked by robbers who wanted everyone's money. Somehow the plane was also shocked by the robot's (robbers) and the plane's electricity was put out and the plane went crashing into the ocean. A boat had come to save all 800 passangers. The fallow people have been seachered for after a hunt for 4 hours._

_Phil Dunkson._

_Chuck Montoya._

_Angel Lavgine,_

_Rebecca, Becky, Becca and Spike Bobson._

_Jack-Jack Parr_

_Tony Pilot_

_The fallowing people have been reported dead._

_Robert 'Rob' Kelly Thomas_

_Teresa Gabriella McKnight._

_That is all we have now for the news. Seacher's are looking around for any other bodys of these missing people. Now we go back to Christan with the weath. Chris?_

Cosmo turned the t.v off and everyone was slient. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" everyone screamed. Kelly fell on her knees clutching her stomach. Billy-Boy went on her side and rubbed her back. "Mum? Are you okay?" Soon Sandy, Cherry, Cosmo, and Fred went on the ground with her.

"Kids. Go to your room." Kelly said geting up and took Gwen from Billy-Boy. the kids did what they were told.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
What will happen now!?**


	102. Wedding Crasher pt1

_**thanks for the last reviewers!**_

_**both songs belong to Rob Thomas.**_

_**I own nothing and no one except the fallowing:**_

Teresa

Phil Dunkson.

Chuck Montoya.

Angel Lavgine,

Rebecca, Becky, Becca

Spike Bobson

Tony Pilot.

Chapter 102: Wedding Crasher pt1.

--Airport before plane--

When Teresa got te the airport she went into the ticket line and waited for her ticket. When she reached the front of the line she asked for one. "Flight 108 to Paris, France please."

"Sorry miss. Flight sold out." The man said.

"Whens the next one?"

"I'll check." The man said. As he did, Teresa drummed her finger's on the counter. "Next flight is in three days and 5 months." Teresa went wide eye and nodded then left.

When she sat down to think of the next plan for France, two hands grabbed her head and started to shake her. "Hay! Teresa!"

"Hello Rob!" Teresa said getting up. "What's new?"

"Eh, nothing much T, just heading to London so I can catch a plane for France for a concert. Man my band left me around Christmas morning so I stay with the family. And you?" Rob asked sitting down.

"Visiting family in Paris that's all, except I have to wait 5 months and three days to get a flight there. I need flight 108" Teresa said.

"Flight 108 is for London. 801 is Paris." Rob said. "I'm 108, your 801."

"Oh, thanks. Wait! Your going to London, which the flight there is for Paris?"

"yeah why?"

Teresa then made her eyes big and looked at Rob. "Hay, Rob wanna help me out here?"

"Ahhh...fine. I'll be nice." Rob said getting up and walked over to the gates. Teresa fallowed close behind. "Hay, Dudley. I got a friend here who want's to come along. I know her so can she come?"

"Sure Rob. Get on," Dudley said. Rob nodded his head and grabbed Teresa's hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

--First class plane--

When they got on first class they saw other famous people. Such as Phil Dunkson. Chuck Montoya. Angel Lavgine, Rebecca, Becky, Becca and Spike Bobson .Jack-Jack Parr and Tony Pilot. Rob and Teresa sat on the back seats and looked around.

"Aw man, first class is cool." Teresa awed.

"You never been on first class? Dude, you haven't live life until you been on first class." Rob said. "hay! Phil!"

"Hay Rob!" Phil shouted back as the plane took off. After a few minutes Rob took his guitar and took the stage. "Hay! People! I like to sing this song, for my upcoming concert in three days and I like to also sing this for my friend, Teresa, who's getting married."

* * *

Don't let 'em get where they're going to  
You know they're only what they think of you  
You heard of this emotional trickery  
And you felt like you were learning the ropes  
But where you're going now you don't know

And when the kids on the street say  
What's your problem girl  
And the weight of their smile's just  
Too much for you to bear  
When they all make you feel  
Like you're a problem girl  
Remember  
You're no problem at all  
You're no problem at all

Pride like promises can let you down  
You thought that you'd be feeling  
Better by now  
You worry all the things they could do to you  
You worry about the things they could say  
Maybe you're seeing things the wrong way

Try  
If you stand or you fall  
You're no problem at all

* * *

After the song finished Rob once again took the microphone. "And now, this is song for a late Christmas time."

* * *

Call on your angels  
Come down to the city  
Crowd around the big tree  
All you strangers who know me  
Bring your compassion  
Your understanding  
Lord, ow we need it  
On this New York City Christmas

Yeah I'm sending you a merry New York Christmas  
and a prayer for peace on earth within our time  
Hear the sidewalk angels echo halleluja  
We understand more, now more than ever

So call on your angels  
You're beaten and broken  
It's time that we mended  
So they don't fade with the season  
Let our mercy be the gifts we lay  
From Brooklyn and to Broadway  
Celebrate each and every day  
of this New York City Christmas

Yeah I'm sending you a merry New York Christmas  
and a prayer for peace on earth within our time  
Hear the sidewalk angels echo halleluja  
We understand more, now more than ever  
Merry New York Christmas

Call on your angels  
Come down to the city  
Let's Crowd around the big tree  
All you strangers you know me  
Bring your compassion  
Bring your forgiveness  
Lord how we need it  
On this New York City Christmas

Yeah, I'm sending you a Merry New York Christmas  
And a prayer for peace on Earth  
It's not too late  
Yeah the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah  
We understand them  
We understand them  
Merry Christmas  
Yes, a New York City Christmas  
(Oh Christmas)

* * *

As soon as the song finished a Robt bugler came to first class and held a gun up. "Alright hands up to where I can see them!" Everyone threw their hands up and Frank (bugler) looked around for jewels. Teresa was a sneaky dog, she took her engagement ring off and placed it inside her pocket.

"Hay! Yous peoples got nothin' good on this plane! I'm gonna have to throw you over board then!" Frank then yelled running to the front of the plane and took the controls. While he did, the first class people sat down. Rob took Teresa's hand and ran over to the plane's door.

"What are we doing?" Teresa asked.

"Just wait. Jump when I say go," Rob said trying to open the door but I wouldn't open.

"Rob, try the handle." Teresa said pulling the handle up. They both smiled until the plane shook. Rob pushed the door open, but Frank came back and grabbed Teresa.

"Alright, nobody move or the girl gets it! Now, give me all your money. In the sack!" Frank passed around the sack as people put all their money inside. "That's right, all your money." Teresa grabbed the gun and knocked it over. Frank grabbed her wrist and twisted them.

"Girly, you just did the wrong thing." Frank said. The plane then started to blow up. "Aw poop I forgot I did this on the plane earlier." Teresa pulled away in time. But then the plane blew up and everyone was flying down into the water. When everyone landed in the water they swam back up.

As soon as everyone got back up they all swam over to any floating piece of the plane. "We're dead!" Angel yelled.

"I want my mommy!" Phil yelled.

"I want my daddy!" Jenny yelled.

"I want my wife and 7 children!" Rob yelled. he then looked down and reached for Teresa. Teresa was about to grab his hand when she turned around. Far away was a little boy on a piece of the plane. Surrounded by a shark. "Teresa don't you even try-" Rob started.

But Teresa didn't listen. She dived under water and swam over. She could clearly see it was only 1 shark. It then left and Teresa went back up and held her hand out for the little boy. The boy grabbed her hand and Teresa started to swim back. She was a few feet away before the shark came back.

"TERESA SHARK!" Spike and Tony yelled. Teresa didn't look back instead she swam over to the mother holding her arm out. Teresa handed the boy to her and reached for the boy's, father's hand. She was about to grab it until she was pulled under the water.

"Aww shoot!" Rob yelled taking his jacket off and swam under to grab her. The shark and Teresa's ankle and was moving down with her. Teresa started to kick her foot at the shark. Finally the shark and let her ankel go. Teresa swam back up with a bloody ankel. But then just as she got Rob's hand the shark came back and grabbed them.

Back on the top, everyone was looking around for them. After a few seconds they saw red stuff in the water and they all lowered their heads. After a while a cruise ship came by and saw the people and picked them up.

* * *

--Isle of Man--

When the waved crashed to the beach three times they brought nothing the first time. The third time Rob, holding onto Teresa's hand, came to land. Rob got up and dragged Teresa over away from the water.

"Hay, Teresa." Rob said shaking her. "Teresa, wake up. Planes gone, sharks gone, were on land now. Come on." nothing happened to Teresa. Her chest wasn't moving and her body layed motionless in the sand. Rob took her wrist and felt the pulse of it.

"No," Rob said getting water works in his eye. "No, no come on Teresa! Teresa don't die. Your gonna be part of the Fragmagguci-Robinson family. WAKE UP!" but Teresa layed still. Rob could see on her arms a huge open cut, teeth marks on her ankel. And a ripped leg. And a 2 hard teeth bites on her stomach.

Rob sat down and rubbed away her hair and brushed her stomach hoping it would get her up. But nothing happened. When the sun made a light over them Rob saw a sparkle from her pocket. He reached in and pulled out her ring. "For Gaston." He said. He placed the ring in his pocket and picked up the body. He placed the dead body between some rocks and the water. He didn't want a guilt going to him for throwing a dead body in the water. So the body would be carried away.

Rob took one last look at Teresa. "Teresa, watch the family from you new home." and with that he left.

Trying to find someone for where he was.

* * *

**O.K guys. Bad news: Teresa is really dead. I mean for the rest of the story. Teresa is dead, Gaston will find a new love (sigh) TERESA COME BACK!  
So..what should happen next? I have a few ideas.**

**1: Rob build a small house and meets some friends.  
2: The family had a memories with Teresa.  
3: YOUR IDEA!**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 Stay Gold  
Ember411.  
(Notes: It's like January 10th)**


	103. Wedding Crasher pt2

Chapter 103: Wedding Crasher pt2.

As Rob got in the middle of the island he was, how can you say it. it's the name of a show...um...Oh yeah! LOST! he went in circles and circles. He gathered food in his pockets and picked up giant pieces of wood. As he made a tent like house he wonder's what his family is doing.

* * *

--Thomas--

Back at the Thomas house Kerry was crying in her bedroom and blowing her nose. "I didn't tell him! I DIDN'T TELL HIM AND NOW I NEVER WILL!"

"Mo-om. Stop crying. It be alright. Dad once said that when this happened, I am man of the house." Billy-Boy said. he was the only one who can calm his mom down and make her stop screaming. For at least her pregnancy. "Also, I learned from grandma when you were pregnant with Lucky 7 that screaming isn't good for you...or the baby."

"Thanks Billy-Boy...sniffles...can you go-go-go tell the others they don't go to school for a few days. And change your Gwen's diaper?" Billy-Boy nodded and hugged his mother who hugged back. He then got up and kissed his mother's cheek.

As Billy-Boy walked down the halls of his house he found the picture of him and his dad. He took the picture and held it close to him. He knocked on Cosmo's green door. "Welcome."

"Hay bro, you feeling alright?" Billy-Boy asked coming in and closed the door.  
"Not really. I will when dad comes's back." Cosmo said sitting up in bed.

"Take those tears away from your green eyes bro."

"No! Not until dad comes back alive!"

"Dude, dad's dead and I'm man of the house!"

"Leave my room William!" Billy-Boy scoffed and rolled his eyes but left the room. "Hay mom say's we have a few days off from the school."

H then turned to Fred's room. When he was welcomed in the room, Fred was sitting in a corner rocking himself back and forth in a ball. "Fred special time?"

"Fred...REALLY..special...time." Fred said back.

"Ok. Mum's says we got a few days off from school." Billy-Boy said leaving the room again. When he got to Sandy's room he walked in to her sobbing in her pillows. "Hay Sandy-Bear." Billy-boy said hugging her. "Don't cry. Everything alright Sandy. Shhh...don't cry. Make your smile. Let's see that bright Sandy smile."

Sandy cried for a few minutes then made her smile for three seconds, but made it go away. "Well, at least you had a smile for a few seconds. We don't have school for a few days."

"Daddy gonna be okay BB?" Sandy asked with red eyes. Billy-Boy smiled and rubbed her back. "Dad's gonna be okay."

"Are mommy and baby going to be okay?"

"They sure will." Billy-Boy said kissing her forehead and then left for Cherry's room. "Hay, Cherry you in there?"

"I don't wanna talk now BB! I want to talk later!"

"We have a few days off from school Cher. We'll talk later." Billy-Boy said turing to the door across his room. "Patrick! hay Patrick."

"I WANT DADDY! I WANT DADDY BACK! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Patrick cried opening the door and hugged his brother's legs. Billy-Boy picked up his brother and hugged him. "Hay, don't worry Patrick."

"Where's mommy!" Patrick asked being put down.  
"In her room. But-" Patrick, like being a 7 year old boy he is. Ran after to his mom's room screaming MOMMY!"

Billy-Boy shook his head and walked into Gwendolyn's rom. Billy-Boy picked her up and went to the changing table to change her. After he did he sat in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. "Gwen, this is the saddest moment for you and the last baby of Rob Thomas that Kerry Thomas will ever have. For you will never know what dad is really like in person." Then Billy-Boy notice something for the first time ever since Gwen was born. People always said it to him. He never saw the picture until now. He took the picture of his dad and held it to Gwen's face.

Gwendolyn was the female version of Rob Thomas. Only with different colors in her hair and eyes.

* * *

--Robinson House--

Back at the Robinson house everyone did what they normally would do. They just did it...a little sadder. And others did do what they did best so much. Cornelius, Franny and Wilbur played with River for a whole day. During her naps they just rest and wait for her to wake up.

Joe and Billie spend most times with the twins finally teaching them to use a bathroom for the bladder and not as a toy boat.

Art and Belinda spend time with the 4 kids who Ryan and Autumn already learned to walk-although Autumn's favorite thing was to run away and smash her head hard on anything. Cry for a few minutes. Then she stop and go running off again.

Laszlo and Tallulah finished up a few things for college and then went to visiting Billy-Boy and the family. Fritz and Petunia sat down watching old movies and look at old pictures. Bud and Lucille would join everyone to keep themselves from missing Teresa.

Sabrina, Carl Jr, Carl, Spike, Dimtri, and Lefty sat in the kitchen drinking water, oil or a milkshake. They didn't talk or anything. The only thing Sabrina said was "I was gonna have a mom. Two whole parents."

In Gaston's room he just lye on his bed being lonely and just wishing Teresa was here with him. He just shake and shiver the thought of his love one being dead, he cry and sniffled through the night. He could not sleep at all. He sit in bed and watch old movies of when they were younger. He keep the volume low to play is music high.  
The only thing he had of Teresa was her pictures, her smile in his mind, her beautiful dark blue 'heart of the ocean' eyes. Her pale white skin, and her clothes.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

--Isle Of Man--

Back on the island Rob finished his house (which took 3 days to make) and sat down. He looked at the sky hoping someone would find him so he can be with his family again. He then got up and went to gather more food.  
The only thing that scared him right now was being hunted by animals on the island.

* * *

**Ok there's chapter 2. I'll update chapter 3 when I come back from camp at 4:00.  
and doodelgirll if you read this I am so sorry for your mom. Hope she get's better.**

**Next chapter will be January 21st**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411**


	104. Wedding Crasher pt3

* * *

Chapter 103: Wedding Crasher pt3.

* * *

_Dear, dirt diary thing. I know this won't last long but I have to share what has happened to me. I have kept track of the days and today is January 21st. I have been missing for 2 weeks I believe. The same number of weeks my friend Teresa has been dead. I know she did the right thing to save the ittle boy, but she was still stupid for doing that._

_I think of her as Satine, from Moulin Rouge. Only different things. I haven't seen the movie in a while, but know Nicole Kidman (Satine) has green eyes and red hair. She was in a...circus carnival. Teresa had dark blue eyes and black hair. She is then...well...EVERYTHING. She can talk nice to nice people, yell at stupid people. And when she does (which is very rare) she can..have violence and fight you back using her body or weapons like a spoon!_

_Anyways. I wrote this to pass time and to help remember my friend Teresa. If I do live I will tell her family that she is always with them. Other then memories, pictures and home-movies of Teresa, they could have the engagement ring. For, Gaston-the uncle of my son's girlfriend,- was to be married to. I feel sorry for him and for his child. Sabrina, she's like my daughter's so she is like another daughter to me and Kerry. She was so excited to finally have a mother, but now the death of Teresa can break her heart._

_I must go now, and find food for my shelter. I guess that Teresa's body is at sea now._

_Written by: Robert "Rob" Thomas  
In Honor Of: Life, Teresa, Satine, MR (Moulin Rouge)  
For: Everyone who knows Rob and/or Teresa.

* * *

_

When Rob finished his daily writing he read it once more before the wind blew it away. He sighed and walked around the island getting the last of his food. Just as he got an apple and stepped down he turned around to see a bunch of angry looking wild pigs look at him. He smiled nervously and backed away.

"Nice piggys. Good piggys," He said as they came closer. Just when he broke another stick the pigs ran after him as he ran. "NO NO NO! GOOD PIGGYS! DON'T KILL ROB THOMAS!"

As he ran to the middle of the island he broke tiny tiny pieces of wood. He didn't notice that he tipped over a very very very tiny bucket with shiny yellow pebbles.

He climbed a tree and sat on a branch at the big made a circle around the tree. "ha ha you get't get me! You can't get me!" Rob shouted. He then heard a low voice behind him. Rob turned around and saw a leopard (a/n: I'm not sure if they have lepords on the island. They do in my story.) Rob looked for a moment then screamed like a women seeing a mouse in the kitchen. He jumped off the tree and ran and ran to the beach.

* * *

--Beach area--

When Rob got to the beach he sat on the rocks and smelled the ocean water. "Salt water smell's good...ew animal poop ain't!" he held his nose and walked off the rocks. He walked for a while around the island gathering off and other things. When he stepped on a pile of grass it fell through and Rob went flying down. When he landed on his butt he opened his eyes to the underground of the earth.

"Aw. man. Why the butt?" He asked himself getting up and looked around. "This looks like the music video for Troy Simpson song 'Love is Madness'" The door suddenly bursted opened and Rob went behind some rocks. Some guy with red hair walked in the doors leaving behind a fire trail.

"Ha ha! Finally! I Dr.Simon, have figured out a way to take over the world, and have Billie Collisky be my wife!." Dr.Simon said going over to his machine. "With this 'Green Lucky' lazser, I will take over all of the le-" His phone then rang and he answered it. "Hello!, Oh mommy. Yes I am fine...yes yes..Can you hold a moment please?" Dr.Simon asked.

* * *

"GUARDS! GET THE INVADER!" he screamed. Rob raised an eyebrow until he felt two hands go on his shoulders. He then ripped out and trembled backwards. The guard grabbed him and held him tight as Dr.Simon finished with his mother.

"Yes mom. I will get your cheese when I return home. And yes I will paint the house. Ok bye bye." Dr.Simon then turned around. "So, you think you can just come Rob Thomas and runin my plan. Well never!" Rob rolled his eyes and used his leg to kick the guard. As the guard fell he kung-fu flighted Dr.Simon.

"Curse you Rob Thomas! You can't kill me, or else!"

"What? You'll call your mommy and cry on her?." Rob asked in a baby like voice. "'Mommy! Mommy! help me, I got a boo-boo by fighting! Wahhhhh! HOLD ME MOMMY! HOLD ME MO-MMY!'" Rob imatated Dr. Simon.

"No, or else Gwendolyn Thomas get's hurt." Dr. Simosn said. Rob stopped and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have her."

"Want to bet? GUARD HOLE MR.ROB THOMAS!" A guard came over and held Rob. He dragged Rob over to a eletric chair like thing. Dr.Simon left the room for a few minutes. When he came back, Rob almost had a tear in his eyes as he saw his youngest child crying while being held.

"No no! Let her go! Bring her back home she didn't do anything." Rob pleaded.

"Let me think...uh...no! Beside I need a child with me who will be a weakness to everyone." Dr.Simon said rocking the baby back and forth. She was still screaming so Dr. Simon handed her to Rob and walked away.

"Hay, hey Gwen. Daddy's here. Don't cry baby girl." Rob said rubbing her stomach and smiled. Gwen opened her eyes and smile lightly while crying a little still. Rob smiled and rocked her to sleep again.

"Wow, that's good parenting. TOO BAD IT HAS TO END!" Dr. Simon ended as he took Gwen away from Rob's arms. Gwen woke up and cried again. Dr. Simon rolled his eyes again and poked her stomach. "STOP CRYING BRAT!"

"HAY!" Rob yelled and got a slap. he then looked back slowly and shook his head. "Oh, you just the wrong this." He said in a dark-ish evil voice. He then got himself ripped off the chair and stomped over to Dr.Simon and slapped him.

"Ow!," Dr. Simon yelled falling backwards. Rob grabbed the crying Gwen and made a run for it. Dr.Simon got up and used a blue eletric thing to held them in there pause (a/n: same thing from The Incredibles.) "Hay, Rob don't leave so soon. I just want to get the party going." He then dropped Rob and kicked his stomach. Gwen was crying harder now.

"Dude, you need a life." Rob said.

"No way man! No way! You get a life!" Dr.Simon yelled. Rob held Gwen in one arm while the other pounded into Dr. Simon's left eye and Rob made a run for it again.

"Gwen. Gwendolyn baby it's gonna be alright." Rob said. Getting out of the lair and out to the middle of the forest. As he ran deep into the forest Dr.Simon wasn't fallowing him. He finally reached his homemade house and walked inside. He placed Gwen on the bed and squeezed orange juice into a cup and gave it to her. He rocked her back and forth while singing.

* * *

Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

* * *

Soon after Gwen fells asleep there was a knock on Rob's door. He gingerly placed Gwen down and grabbed a rock. He opened the door and threw it. t only turned out to be a LocationBot.

"Hay, I'm going around and thought I make a stop here," LB said.

"Sorry. Kinda jumpy right now." Rob said letting LB come in. He sat on the couch and looked at Gwen.

"OK...(scans the body and reads information in chip) Rob Thomas," LB said. "You can only have one person move to another location. But two people can go at once." Rob nodded and picked up Gwen. He rubbed her head once more and kissed her head. "Say 'hi' to the family for me Gwen." he then handed Gwen to the LB. "Look. leave her on the doorstep and ring the doorbell."

"Right sure Mr. Thomas." LB said as Rob entered the locations.  
LOCATION: Thomas Mansion  
CITY: Todayland, USA  
ADRESS: 6 Todayland Rd.

He then backed away as the LB moved out of the house and ran to the diraction of the mansion. Rob smiled and closed the door.

* * *

--Thomas Mansion--

Karry was justi finishing laundry when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and looked down. "Oh! Gwen my baby girl!" the rest of the family came out and hugged her.

"But who? Cherry and Como asked in a unison.

"Who knows? Maybe some kind of miracle happened. Like...a Thomas Family miracle." Karry said.

"Or," Billy-Boy said. "The Alain chickens from the other milky way came to earth, found Gwen and is giving us a sign that they are coming to kill us...AH GWEN NEEDS TO BE TESTED!" Billy-Boy said taking Gwen and ran to Crystal's house screaming, "CRYSTAL! DAVID! TALLULAH! GWEN WAS GIVEN BACK FROM THE EVIL CHICKEN ALIENS! _**GUYS!!1"**_

* * *

**LOl now that was good really.**


	105. Wedding Crasher pt4

* * *

105: Wedding Crasher pt4

_Dear dirt diary, today as I been keeping track. Is the day of Feb 7. Only 7 more days until the day of love.  
I went to the beach earlier and saw Teresa's missing body. The ocean finally took her. Anyways..I'M SCARED! WILD PIGS ARE HUNTING ME, ALONG WITH 2 WILD LEOPARDS! I'M SCARED! AHHHH!!"  
I still have no idea where Dr. Simon is, although he is still looking for me knowing I am here. I also used a LB to send Gwen (daughter) back home._

When Rob finished his dirt dairy he heard two growls from behind him. "GGAAA NOO!" he yelled standing back up and ran away into the forest. He ran past a tiny tiny tiny black pot full of yellow pebbles again.

He climbed up a tree and threw apples at the animals hoping they either go away or take the food and eat while he escapes. The animals eate the food quickly and looked back at Rob. The leopards then jumped up and started to climb to Rob. Rob used his sneakers and kicked them in the jaw. He then jumped tree to tree to get away.

Sadly for him one of the tree's was Dr.Simon's and Rob got sucked into them.

* * *

--Dr. Simon's lair--

When Rob landed in Dr. Simon's lair he got up in the cage like cage. "Dude, you really need a life." But then Rob saw it wasn't really Dr. Simon. It was a giant otter with a dog head. Like a half dog and half sih creature. It looked at Rob and stared at him.

"Whoa, totally not Dr. Simon. Where is he?" Rob asked as he pressed a video button that played a video.

_"Agggaaaaa! It's...(no voice can be heard) RUN MEN RUN!" Dr.Simon and his men got in a space ship and flew out._

"Well. that was crazy." Rob said. But then the otter-dog slapped his paw at the cage breaking it. Rob moved away from the creature and made a run from it. "GAA IT'S THE LOCK NESS MONSTER! ONLY SHE'S VISITING IRELAND! AHHHH!!"

Rob was running and running away from Nessie (her name in Scotland) as she chased after him.

* * *

--Robinson Mansion--

_"We have searched for weeks now," A man on t.v said. He was part of the ocean police people. "We have searched for them. But No sign of Teresa McKnight and Rob Thomas. We will try again for another few days and then if we have not found them. We declair them. Dead."_

Gaston turned the t.v off and banged his head on the table. Sabrina and Carl Jr took each side of them and patted his back. "Don't worry dad. Teresa and Rob will come back. Don't worry. It's close to Valatines Day. True love is said to be the time where everyone gives all their love to each person. With your love and Teresa's love being given to one another I'm sure Teresa will come back." Sabrina said.

"Sure Sabrina." Gaston said. Carl Jr squeaked something for seconds. "What did he say?"

"He said, Keep Moving Forward Gaston." Sabrina smiled and held her hand out for Carl Jr. "And I agree with him. Keep Moving Forward dad." Gaston smiled and hugged Sabrina.

"Thank you Sabrina. Thank you Carl Jr. I'll try that."

After the hug Sabrina and Carl Jr ran off to somewhere in the house. Gaston sighed and walked around the house for a while. He misses Teresa so much.

* * *

--Isle of Man--

As Rob was running away from the creature that fallowed him he was sweating to death. He ran for like 3 hours straight. After a while the creature stopped fallowing him and he rested. He leaned back and tried to think of what was chasing him. But before he could even think a leopard ripped his shoulder and his shirt and Rob ran away again.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Rob yelled holding his bleeding shoulder's. He didn't notice he knocked over the same black pot filled with yellow pebbles. As Rob was being chased he could hear a song play in his head. (a.n: only song I could think of for a chase song.)

* * *

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her

I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her

I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)

I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me...

After running away from the creature and leopards Rob stopped to catch his breath. he then fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

**--Robinson House--  
--4 days later--**

Dates: Feb 11th.

In the Robinson house it was full of red colors. Everyone was really happy that Valentines was coming. But also sad that their best friends were dead. As everyone in the kitchen was finishing helping with cookies and cupcakes Gaston walked in a happy-ish face.

"Hay guys." he said sitting down and banged his head on the table. "I can't believe it. Teresa is gone forever."

"Don't vworry Gaston. Teresa vwould vwant you to be happy right now. it's almost Palatines day." Billie said. She then spotted the twins grabbing for a cookie. Billie pushed the plate away. "No, you vwill runin your lunch."

"Awww." The twins groaned and walked away.

"Yeah. Thanks Billie. Well I'm going to chill with Anna." Gaston said getting up and walked to the front doors. "Hay Spike, hey Dimtri."

"Hey Gaston." Spike said.  
"Hey G," Dimitri said. Gaston walked down the front steps and walked to the gates. "Hay Anna."

"Hay G," Anna said with her blond/brown bangs blocking her blue eyes. "Hey, you look good."

"Thanks."

"Miss Teresa?" Anna said walking with him. Gaston nodded with his head being low. He shed a little tear to the snow. "Yeah, I miss her too. She was the only one n kindergarten who didn't call me a dumb blond. I mean I have blond streaks in my bornw hair ever since I was two years old!"

"ha ha. Loser." Gaston said running away from Anna.

* * *

**sorry that's all i had for this chapter. This was a very bad chapter. i had no idea why I wrote it if this was all I had. OH WELL!**

**NExt chapter is going to be a festival for the people on the island or something like that LOL! What should happen at the party?**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411**


	106. Wedding Crasher pt5

**All songs do not belong to me.**

Chapter 106: Wedding Crasher pt 5

The next day when Rob woke up he was in the middle of the island still. He ate an orange that was next to him and looked around. When he walked past a few trees he looked up. "NESSIE! AHH!!" and ran. "And I been up for only 34 seconds!"

As he ran and ran the monster was right behind him. Finlly it grabbed his shirt and started to shake Rob all over the place. Rob was screaming his head off. After three minutes Nessie let him go in the air and tried to sallow him. Someone grabbed Rob. It was a bird. It flew away past a few places and into the middle of the forest where it was set down.

Rob looked around until he looked down and saw tiny people. "Eww. rats and or mice wearing green. Gross." Rob said walking away. He walked north of the woods and found a village of people. Two guys ran over and grabbed him. "Hey hey, let go of me!" Rob screamed as a guy with a golden hat came over.

"I am ChukCuka. And I am king of the tribe that stays in this part of Isle Of Man for only a day. Then I feast with my people. Come join us. Your name shall be-"

"Rob Thomas." Rob said.

"Rob Luka Thomas!" ChukCuka said. Rob was then tied to a chair and looked around. A few girls got on stage and danced around singing. As they sang Rob notice they had a very strong accent. But couldn't remember the accent or what accent it was.

* * *

I wish my love was a red, red rose growing on yon garden fair  
And me to be the gardener, of her I would take care  
There's not a month throughout the year, but my love I'd renew  
I'd garnish her with flowers fine, sweet William, Thyme and Rue

I wish I was a butterfly, I'd light on my love's breast  
And if I was a blue cuckoo, I'd sing my love to rest  
And if I was a nightingale, I'd sing to daylight clear  
I'd sit and sing for you my Mollie, for once I loved you dear

I wish I was in Dublin, a rolling on the grass  
In my right hand a jug of punch and on my knee a lass  
I'd call for liquor freely and I'd pay before I'd go  
And I'd roll her in my arms, let the wind blow high or low

* * *

Everyone clapped as Nessie came closer to them and everyone cheered.

* * *

_**Here**_ they stand, hand in hand  
they've exchanged wedding bands  
today is the day of their dreams and their plans  
and all we who love them just wanted to say  
May God bless this couple who married today

CHORUS  
In good times and bad times  
in sickness and health  
may they know that riches are no need for wealth  
Help them face problems they'll meet on their way  
Oh God bless this couple who married today

May they find peace of mind comes to all who are kind  
May the rough times ahead become triumphs in time  
and may their children be happy each day  
Oh God bless this family who started today

As they go may they know every love that was shown  
and as life it gets shorter may their feeling grow  
wherever they travel, wherever they stay  
May God bless this couple who married today

* * *

Rob still didn't know the accent, but something was telling today was going to be long and bad. As the day went on people fed him food and he watch the people sing and dance. When Rob guessed it was 6:00 ChukCuka went on stage.

"And new I feast my people. As songs go on!" ChukCuka said as more people went on stage and sang and danced some more.

* * *

**On** the first day of January  
Eighteen Ninety-two  
They Opened Ellis Island  
And they let the people through.  
And the first to cross the threshold  
Of the Isle of hope and tears  
Was Annie Moore from Ireland  
Who was all of fifteen years.

CHORUS  
Isle of hope, Isle of tears,  
Isle of freedom, Isle of fears,  
But it's not the Isle  
I left behind...  
That Isle of hunger, Isle of pain,  
Isle you'll never see again  
But the Isle of home  
Is always on your mind.

In her little bag she carried  
All her past and history  
And her dreams for the future  
In the land of liberty.  
And courage is the passport  
When your old world disappears  
'Cause there's no future in the past  
When you're fifteen years.

CHORUS  
When they closed down Ellis Island  
In Nineteen Forty-three  
Seventeen million people  
Had come there for sanctuary.  
And in springtime when I came here  
And stepped onto its piers,  
I thought of how it must have been  
When you're only fifteen years.

CHORUS

But the Isle of Home  
is always on your mind.

* * *

_**When **_first I saw the Love light in your eyes  
I thought the world held nothin' but joy for me  
and even though we drifted far apart  
I never dreamed but what I dreamed of thee

I love you as I never loved before  
when first I saw you on the village green  
come to me with your dreams of love adored  
I love you as I loved you  
When you were sweet, when you were sweet sixteen

* * *

_**My **_darling come to me, set you down easily  
and rest awhile by the soft firelight...cold is the night  
but warm is my heart with pride  
having you by my side  
you're still my guiding light After All These Years

**CHORUS**  
Your soft assuring ways, the rock I lean on  
saw me through my darkest days  
when all hope had gone  
you're still the only one, I'll ever hold near  
and I love you, after all these years

Time from me passes on, and I'm growing old  
a lifetime nearly gone, I cannot unfold...nights dark and cold  
but warm is your hand in mine, feeble with ageless time  
the light of love still shine After All These Years  
**CHORUS**

* * *

When the final song ended Nessie came along and Rob was screaming. "AHH! ITS NESSIE!"

"What, not it's our leader who we call 'Coco' now Coco, you may feast on Rob Luka Thomas!"ChukCuka yelled as everyone moved to the side. Coco moved over to Rob and grabbed his pants and ripped him off the chair. "Ahh please! Please don't hurt me!"

* * *

Suddenly there was a scream and a quick flash grabbed Rob and dropped him on the ground. Nessie was getting hit with rocks from the tree above. Soon Nessie ran away into the water. The people ran over to the tree, but the person in the tree went on the ground and threw rocks. "I ain't a scared of you!" the very very very strong accent yelled.

The people soon backed away and grabbed their rocks and spheres and ran after the person. The person grabbed a sphere and pointed the end at the leader. The person then threw it and almost hit ChukCuka in the head. "Leave this village right now ro else die!" the people then took out guns and began to shoot.

The hero person grabbed Rob's arm and ran. Rob looked at the clothes. It was a light green dress with dark green 4 leaf clover all over the dress. It reached a little past the knees and had skinny straps. The shoes were black irish shoes. The skin was kinda tan-ish.

After running from the village people Rob and the person stopped. The person then patter the shoes four times and walked away. Rob looked down to see the rats again. "Eww rats."

"Well actually. They're leprechaun's." The voice said.

* * *

**R&R!**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411**

* * *


	107. Wedding Crasher pt6

Chapter 107: Wedding Crasher pt 6.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_The hero person grabbed Rob's arm and ran. Rob looked at the clothes. It was a light green dress with dark green 4 leaf clover all over the dress. It reached a little past the knees and had skinny straps. The shoes were black Irish shoes. The skin was kinda tan-ish._

_After running from the village people Rob and the person stopped. The person then patter the shoes four times and walked away. Rob looked down to see the rats again. "Eww rats."_

_"Well actually. They're leprechaun's." The voice said._

When Rob went to look at the person with tan-ish skin and red hair. When the person turned around Rob just stared.

"No...no...it can't be...Teresa?"

"Hi Rob," Teresa smiled. Rob smiled back and they hugged each other tight and rock back and forth. "Teresa, what the..? But you were...?...how?"

"I was dead, but as the leprechaun's here told me. They could tell I was irish so they all carried me back and put a little bit of Irish magic on me. They found me near the rocks near the water," Teresa looked at Rob who just smiled. "And they told me it took me from that day, until yesterday to wake up again."

"What, they put Irish clothes on you?"

"No, I did that."

"What about the red hair"

"I was born as a redhead so...my guess is the leprechaun's turned it red. Then the skin...well I been in the sun alot!" Teresa said. "Golly how long have we been missing?"

"Since Jaunary. Now it's Febuary 8th. Oh, here's your ring." Rob took the ring out and gave it to her. Teresa smiled and placed it back on her. "Aw man. No one found us yet?" Rob shook his head. "Good."

"GOOD!?" Rob yelled. "Teresa the Loc Ness Monster-Nessie is here! only she looks different!"

"No," Teresa said. "Nessie only lives in Scotland."

"Well then it's Coco!"

"Well, that's what the tribe call her. The real name of the monster is...Dobhar-chu." Teresa said sitting down. Rob sat next to her with a blank face. "Dobhar-chu, is a creature of Irish folklore and a cryptid. Dobhar-chu is roughly translated into "water hound." It resembles both a dog and an otter though sometimes is described as a half dog half fish. It lives in water and has fur with protective properties. The Kinlough Stone is claimed to be the headstone of a grave of a woman killed by the Dobhar-chu and shows an old drawing of the creature.  
It comes in various colours, one phenotype is described as white with short fur, and has features quite like an otter and has a black or dark brown "cross-like" mark that runs down its neck and back."

"Wow, I thought he-she-..it was dead. This one whit with dark brown marks." Rob said.

"Well, he is real. And the first Dobhar-chu was killed. But its mate had another baby then died. So now this one we are fighting is the baby. But Irish people still call him Dobhar-chu."

"Wow that is..wait. WE?!" Rob asked standing up. "What the heck Teresa!?"

"What Rob?" Teresa asked. "If we don't do anything then he'll kill all the leprechaun's. And there are a lot of babies this year. over 300 of them!"

"Actually Teresa," Patrick the leader of the leprechun's, started. "There are about 700 of them this year."

"Oh, thank you Patrick." Teresa said in an Irish voice. "yes, I can speak..er..sound Irish to them. Anyways, Dobhar-chu will kill all the leprechauns and every Irish person! I mean, image yourself as an Irish dad and suddenly while the kids are outside Dobhar-chu come along and murders them. Or, If Karry-like Grace a victum of Dobhar-chu, goes to wash clothes and gets attack and murder by Dobhar-chu."

Rob started at Teresa as he thought. "O.K, so what do we do?" Teresa smiled and went over the plan with him.

"O.k first, we use you, Patrick, his wife Riley and baby boy Aiden to get Dobhar-chu to the beach. While you guys get him to chase you the other leprechaun's get a huge fire ready for him to burn in. When Dobhar-chu get there I then-"

"Don't kill your self Teresa."

"No I won't. This plan is going to work this time. So then, I fight Dobhar-chu and push him into the fire." Teresa said. Rob nodded but then realized something.

"Wait a camp fire won't be big enough. How about we start to build it right now, and then in the next few hours me and the others leave. So that while being chased the fire will be almost 99 percent ready for Dobhar-chu to burn in." Teresa looked at the other 2,000,000 leprechaun's and they all nodded.

"O.K Rob. We'll do the plan!" and with that Leprechaun's and Teresa gave a cheer in Irish! "TO Dobhar-chu! Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat! **Éirinn go Brách**!

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. 2 reasons.**

1: Titanic is on right now.  
2: Fighting Dobhar-chu is next chapter.

**Dobhar-chu is a real monster in Ireland. and yes, they are in Ireland lol! **

**_I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I LIED AND SAID TERESA WAS DEAD!_  
I wanted this to be a surprise. Forgive me?**

**Translation**:Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat - _May the cat eat you and the devil eat the cat  
_Éirinn go Brách**- **_Ireland Forever_

**Anyways, I believe leprechaun's, Big Foot, Chupacabra, and Nessie. So yeah. The real name here is Dobhar-chu. Look for Dobhar-Chu on wekipedia!**

**Thank! R&R!**

**keep moving forward to stay gold  
Ember411,**

* * *


	108. Wedding Crasher pt 7

Wow, 137 reviewers! merci, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 108: Wedding Crasher pt7

As the leprechauns, Rob and Teresa got the huge fire ready, Rob made jokes about them.

"Hay hya, midgets. What's the weather like down there? huh?"

"Hya Rob," Patrick warned. "Keep makin' fun of us and you head be puttin' in the pot!"

"Ha! How can you? I am way up here. In fact I got a song, Teresa care to join in the song."

* * *

**Rob:**  
There's a Leprechaun in me head, and I wish that I were dead  
For I don't think he'll e'er let me be.  
Oh, he tempts me with his gold, and if I were e'er so bold,  
I'd strangle him and leave him in the street.

Teresa joined him, but he sang in a 'Make Fun of leprechun's' way. While she sang in a happy Irish voice.

**Teresa**  
Well, he says to me, "Ah, you're no Irish Laddie!  
And ye call that thing a harp?"  
But each time I share the lore that I am learning.  
He hides in shame while my friends they chant.

**Both**  
La ta tee, da diddley dee, la ta tee ta tee da  
La ta tee, da diddley diddley dai  
La ta tee, da diddley dee, la ta tee ta tee da  
La ta tee, da diddley diddley dai

**Rob**  
There's a leprechaun in my room. He swats me with a broom.  
That's the reason I forget the words of this song.  
Well, he shows me a four-leaf clover, and before me song is over,  
It's buried in a bowl of Lucky Charms.

**Teresa**  
Ther'es a leprechaun on the floor, and he says that I'm a bore.  
He yawns aloud as I sing my song.  
He feigns one last breathe stolen, but I see his eyes are open.  
And he's watching me with envy deep inside.

**Both**  
There's a leprechaun on a hill, and his gold is buried there.  
So I grab him by the neck 'fore he gets away.  
The pot's too heavy, he giggles, so I pinch me just a little,  
And he thinks he's fooled me as I run away.

* * *

When they finished they threw the fire stick in and backed away. "Rob your are an irish boy at heart."

"I dunno if I'm Irish." Rob said.

"Well if you are..then your an Irish boy, and if not. Well the something makes ya Irish." Teresa giggled. "Well guys what do you think Patrick?"

"Hey Teresa, it is a good ol' house of stickin' stick we have a made!" Patrick said. "Now I, me wife, me song and Rob go get Dobhar-chu. I will be back my friends!"

"O.K Patrick!" Riley said picking her 3 year old son up. "We best be going off."

"We sing a song to our friends as they march off in pride of an Irish women, and Irish song and Irish man, and a maybe Irish Man!" yelled a leprechaun.

* * *

**(Yodel:)  
**Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay  
Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay

I'd like to dance and tap my feet  
But they won't keep in rhythm  
You see, I washed them both today  
And I can't do nothing with 'em

(Chorus)  
Ho hum the tune is dumb  
The words don't mean a thing  
Isn't this a silly song  
For anyone to sing?

I chased a polecat up a tree  
Way out on upon a limb  
And when he got the best of me  
I got the worst of him

Ho hum the tune is dumb  
The words don't mean a thing  
Isn't this a silly song  
For anyone to sing?

* * *

"Hey! Hey Dobhar-chu! Come on you...you chicken you!" Rob yelled.

"Get on outta her' and show me a fight you have!" Patrick and Riley yelled together.

"Out munster! Out!" Aiden yelled.

"Come on chicken! Get outta here and show me what an Irish monster like you is made of." Patrick yelled.

"Hay, Leprechaun's. Why is it that this...Dobhar-chu is a chicken to show us himself? Huh?" Rob asked. After three seconds he felt a gush of wind behind him. He looked behind and nearly screamed. "GAAAA!! IT DOBHAR-CHU! RUN PATRICK! RUN RILEY!"

Everyone ran as fast their legs could take them.

* * *

--Beach--

Back at the beach, when everyone finished they all waited. As they did, Brody went on Teresa's shoulder.

"The children are in bed out tall, human hero friend leader, Teresa McKnight soon to be Teresa Fragmagucci, is ready to fight off Ireland's munster Dobhar-chu!"

As soon as he finished his speech they heard a noise. Dobhar-chu was here. Everyone except Teresa ran away to the village. Rob went next to Teresa. "Sure you alright?"

"Promise you that. I got the blood of an Irish girl in me." Teresa winked and off. Rob stood there and watched. You know, for back-up. Dobhar-chu and Teresa started to battle.

Teresa was ripping it's white fur off while Dobhar-chu was biting her ankle. Teresa jumped off and punched it in the nose and ran away. Dobhar-chu ran after her and grabbed her. It started to chew on her shoulder but Teresa ripped off some more fur. Sadly the blood thirsty monster chewed on her stomach.

"Hey CHICKENBUTT!" Rob yelled. Dobhar-chu looked at Rob. "Don't chew her. Take a bite out of me!" Dobhar-chu dropped Teresa and ran after Rob. Teresa got up and ran over. "Rob! You idiot!"

"What, you said you had Irish blood in you and tht you be safe!" Rob said.

"Yeah. But being bit by Dobhar-chu is part of the plan! Idiot!"

"Oh, in that case...AHHHH!!" Rob yelled running away. "Teresa, what do we do?"

"I'm thinking! Oh I got it! Rob, go to the leprechaun's and say 'Make me the hero of Ireland'"

"Why?" Rob yelled.

"JUST DO IT!" Teresa yelled. "Hay! Dobhar-chu, EAT MY SHORTS!" Dobhar-chu stopped and chased after her. Rob ran to the leprechaun's.

"Hay guys. Teresa told me to ask you if you can make me look like the hero of Ireland?" Rob said. They all nodded and told him to sit.

Teresa grabbed a few rock and forced him to move backwards. As Dobhar-chu moved backwards Rob came back

"Teresa! Why am I a red hair guy with 2 spear's and a headband?" Rob asked ducking a claw attack.

"Because," Teresa started to say. "You look like the hero of Ireland, Cúchulainn." they both ducked as she took the other spear from him. "Now, it's a battle. FOR IRELAND!"

"FOR IRELAND AND THE LEPRECHAUN'S!" Rob yelled as they both ran towards Dobhar-chu. Dobhar-chu ran away from them making a screaming sound. As they chased him into the fire the leprechaun's yelled and cheered.

"We give a cheer. We give a cheer! Teresa and Robert our hero of Isle of Man! We all can a love them for life!"

"Bye-bye Dobhar-chu!" oth Rob and Teresa shouted. Dobhar-chu fell into the fire and as he was dying he made a loud whistle sound. Finally after the last spark of him died all the leprechaun's ran over to Rob and Teresa.

"Three cheer's for Teresa and Rob! Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Aww thanks guys. But now we have another problem. Teresa and I need to get home." Rob said. The leprechaun's all looked at each other and nodded. "Ok laddie. But first our song for you."

* * *

I'll tell my ma when I get home,  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
They pull my hair and stole my comb  
But that's all right till I go home

She is handsome, she is pretty,  
She is the Belle of Belfast city  
She is a courtin' one, two, three,  
Please won't you tell me who is she

Albert Mooney says he loves her,  
All the boys are fightin' for her  
Knock at the door and ring at the bell,  
Saying oh my true love, are you well

Out she comes as white as snow,  
Rrings on her fingers, bells on her toes  
Ould Johnny Morrissey says she'll die  
If she doesn't get the fella with the roving eye

Let the wind and the rain and the hail blow high  
And the snow come travellin' through the sky  
She's as sweet as apple pie,  
She'll get her own lad by and by

When she gets a lad of her own  
She won't tell her ma when she gets home  
Let them all come as they will  
For it's Albert Mooney she loves still

* * *

"Aww that was beautiful. But what now?"

"O.K we have an idea. Come here Teresa and listen our idea." Teresa leaned down and listen to the idea. She nodded a few times and had her angel smile on.

"Very good idea Patrick! It might take a few days, but it's what we got to do. Come on Rob!" Rob shrugged and just fallowed.

* * *

--Todayland USA--  
--Todayland--  
-- February 14th--  
--Robinson Mansion--

Back at the Robinson mansion everyone sat in the dining room. For today was Valentines day and everyone was giving love. All except Gaston who just sat down with crossed arms and stared at his food. "Gaston eat the food." Belinda said putting food in Jacob's mouth. Gaston shook his head and just stared.

"Eat the food man. Won't kill you." Belinda said but then slapped herself. 'Great me and the work 'kill' great!'

Suddenly there came a loud noise. Someone broke through the kitchen window. "Safe! I'm safe!" she yelled and walked into the dining room.

"Hi Everybody!" Teresa said. Everyone dropped their forks and started. "I know, My hair is red because I'm born as a redhead. And stuff. I can explain later."

"Who are you?" Petunia asked.

"Uh, Teresa duh."

"Proof lady." Laszlo said. Teresa sighed and held her left hand out. Everyone started at her and the heart shaped ring. it was quite for a few minutes until someone spoke.

"Mama mia it is Teresa!" Franny yelled. Everyone got up and ran over to hug her.

"Hey guys, glad I'm here?"

"Are we ever! What happened?" Lucille asked.

"Plane crash, passed out for a few weeks, fighting Dobhar-chu, getting here. I'll explain later." Teresa said huggin the little kids.

"Who's Dobhar-chu?" Bud asked.

"Half dog half otter murder killing animal in Ireland. Although Rob and I were on 'Isle of Man'. But other then that I'm glad to be back." Teresa said.

"Hey Teresa look over there!" Gaston said. Teresa looked at the direction. Gaston took her hand, puled the ring off and went on one knee. "Ha ha, romance day. Will you marry me?...again?"

Teresa smiled and looked down. "yes of course." Gaston smiled and kissed her. "Happy Valentines day T,"

"Happy Valintin's day G."

**Thomas House**

When Rob got back to his house the family were outside playing in the snow. When they all saw him they screamed and ran over to him. "DAD! YOU ALIVE!"

"Yeah. I can't die and leave you guys-Karry you eat too much?" Rob asked looking at his wife.

"No...I...am...uh...pregnant." Karry said. Rob screamed and kissed her lips.

"Sweet doggy I'm a dad for the 8th time! Oh and by the way, I see the location-bot gave Gwen back."

"Did you do that?" Sandy asked.

"Sure did. I love this family! I'll tell what happened to me later in life!" Rob said as the family hugged again.

* * *

**Awwww cute!!**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411**


	109. Mr and Mrs Fragmagucci!

**OK THE MOMENT WE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**TAKE A GUESS! WIN A PRIZE: What theme did Teresa do while getting ready?**

* * *

Chapter 109: Mr and Mrs Fragmagucci

2 months have passed since the accident, fight, and coming come on the day of love have happened. It was now April 17. Wedding day!

Art, Gaston, Cornelius, Jim-Jam and Wilbur were in the back of the church doing last minute tuxedo fitting.

"Hey, you know I saw Teresa talking to another guy. She seemed to like him alot." Art said.

"Yeah, I think he was flirting with her and that she was liking it." Cornelius said.

"What? What they...Oh I know this. The day of the wedding the groom's men try their hardest to make the groom as uncomfortable as possible by saying things like 'Maybe she forgot where the church is' ha ha ha very funny!"

"No, really we saw her outside talking to another guy. It was funny. The moment he kissed her cheek she turned bright red." Art said.

"I thought he kissed her near the lips, then the cheek." Cornelius said.

"Oh right, that too."

"WHAT!? AHH!! BATHROOM WIL COME!" Gaston yelled grabbing Wilbur to the bathroom. Inside he took deep breaths and sucked his thumb. Outside, Art and Cornelius smiled. "And then she slapped him and told hm to get a life." Art finished as all the guys laughed.

In the basement the girls finished their dresses, hair, make-up and shoes. When they finished Teresa came out from the bathroom. All the girls awed at her.

"Wow, Teresa you look beautiful as I did on my wedding." Franny said.

"Very groovy." Sabrina said.

"Beautiful as a bride can be." Belinda said.

"Gaston won't know what's coming." Lucille said.

"Yeah. You really do." Billie said. "Tell me, I seen vwedding vwhere the bride vwaers sneakers and not shoes. So tell me, sneakers come along?"

Teresa lifted the bottoms of her dress up to show white heels with straps across the ankel. "Gosh, I hope my feet don't kill me."

"Don't worry Bumble-Bee. You'll be fine." Stella said. They both smiled and hugged each other. Soon after the girls left for upstairs Teresa looked at the clock. It read 5:55 PM. She'll be married at 6:15 PM. She smiled as she looked herself in the mirror one last time.

She had on a skinny wedding gown that had a cross-over part around the waist. She had cap sleeve that looked like a short sleeve shirt. She had her hair long and flowing down in wavy curls. She had on a long, waist length veil and the part on top went over her face. She had on the G necklace, she had a light blue braclet. A pink flower in the middle of her white flowers, and a new dress. She added the pearl headband that had the veil attached to it on her head. She checked her eyeliner once more.

"Beau." She said placing the see through part of the veil over her face.

* * *

--Upstairs in church--

Back upstairs in the church Gaston couldn't help sweating and praying that the day would go right as the music began to play.

He couldn't help smiling as Franny, Belinda, Billie, and Tallulah walked out and stood on the right side. Then Anna came out, smiling at Gaston. Soon after that Cornelius, Joe, and Art stood on the left side except Art who held the rings.Right afterward, Sabrina came out, frailing flower petals in the aisle. Everyone smiled and applauded at how adorable she was.

The music changed to Edelweiss. Everyone stood up and faced the doors. The door's opened again and there stood the bride hooked onto her. Gaston started to sweat a little and grinned. Behind her veil, Teresa also smiled. She had tears coming down her eyes as her and Jim-Jam walked down the aisle. Her dress flowed elegantly along with her veil. Her feet killed a little, but no so much. The music was so graceful. She looked to her left from the corner of her eyes.

There sat the Robinson family and the Fragmagucci family on the same side. All the girls wiped tears away from there eyes with a tissue. All the guys gave her a thumbs up and smiled. Teresa glance to her right to see all the other guest including Rob, Karry, Billy-boy, Sandy, Fred, Cherry, Cosmo, Gwen, Adam West, Adam's new girlfriend Ginger, Jake, Belle, Ryan. Jean-Stewie, Steve and Stacy and Violet Anderson, Jonathan, Jake, Hanna-Banana and Rose, David, his little brother and sister Christ and Christina, his older brother Tom, their parents, Crystal, Willy, Thorn, Luna, Dusk, Daniel, Daniel's parents, Pierre and many other people.

When she got to the alter she let go of her father and took Gaston's hand. They both smiled and they tok one step up and faced the priest.

* * *

"We are gathered here today, to bring this man and this women together in marriage. Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time."

No one in the room spoke. "Well, before I join you together you may each say you vow. Gaston first." Gaston smiled and took each of Teresa's hands into his hand and smiled.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Teresa I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other. "

"Very beautiful. Teresa?"

"Gaston. You have always been truthful to me, shown me your loveness and your carness. For all our years as we were young teenagers faith always came to us, You always gave me faith and I have given you faith. Now today, is the most biggest day faith can ever be with love."

"Bery beautiful," The priest said as everyone else 'awed' them.

"Gaston, do you take Teresa to be your wedded wife, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Teresa, do you take Gaston to be your wedded husband, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest nodded at Art who handed Gaston and Teresa a gold wedding ring.

"I, Gaston, take thee, Teresa, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." Gaston then placed the ring on her left hand finger

"I, Teresa, take thee, Gaston, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." Teresa then placed the ring on his left hand finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Gaston and Teresa faced each other, Gaston lifted the veil over her head and they kissed.

* * *

The reception was very fun, Teresa and Gaston cut the cake (which was carrot cake) together, everyone sat and ate the cake and talked, until suddenly they had dinner and a show when all the little kids used an invention that they somehow stole from Violet, and zapped all the other kids-including Sabrina. When Violet got everyone un-frozen, they chased the little kids out of the room.

Art and Joe fooled around and talked up a storm with Teresa, Alex and Palo enjoyed a talk and a laugh with Teresa's parents, everyone sipping apple cider and juice, as Gaston and Teresa both agreed not to have any hard drinks, or even wine at the wedding.

* * *

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

**Chorus:**  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

**Teresa**  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

**Both**  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

**Teresa**  
It all revolves around you

**Both**  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

* * *

The night was full of shining stars, and Gaston and Teresa watched it all unfold as they sat outside by their car, hand in hand, head to head. Everyone was leaving and most of the little kids were asleep. Gaston and Teresa hugged everyone goodbye and kissed Sabrina before they got in the car.

Gaston turned to her and kissed her soft cheek gently, and nustled his head back onto her head. She cuddled up against him.

Both happy beyond belief and life. Now nothing could ever be more happier then life.

* * *

**Aww beautiful! I hope I match the singer to the correct character. could hear the song in my head (because It's going to be in my Ipod) lol!**

**So, did you guess Teresa's theme while getting ready? I'll give you a cookie!  
Yes, you _KNOW_ you _WANT_ the _COOKIE!_**

**I'm thinking of an idea. I'm thinking of Sabrina, Violet, Jake, Hanna-Banana, Rose, and Daniel going to the past. Anyone got an idea of where they can go in the past? PLEASE HELP!**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 Stay Gold  
Ember411**

Gaston


	110. To The Future!

Chapter 110: To..The Future!

**Thanks to reviews, and Teresa's theme was "Something Old, Something New, Something Pink and Something blue"**

**thanks again lol! I might add Wilbur and River later.**

**Also, I was inspired from Soul-Sis the A and 1 thing. tell me if it's confusing.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the wedding the new married couple were still in Santorini, Greece. They be back a month later or so.

Until then the family kept their lives going as usually. Brie was walking over to Vi's house for a new invention. When she got there the others were inside.

"Alright guys. Check this out!" Violet said taking the rope out. "I just need to finish a few things."

"Hey Violet, what's this?" Jake and Daniel asked.

"Invis-Belt." Violet answered.

"And this?" Sabrina asked picking up water balloon.

"Water-Sqirt3.0." Violet said.

"And this?" Camilla and Beacon asked. "It looks like gun!"

"it is a gun. just don't-" But Beacon pressed the bottom that made the gun go off. It just missed Violet's dad's head when he opened the door. "Uh, sorry."

"Right. Vi, your mom and I are going shopping now."

"Fine." Violet said not paying attention to him. "I'll be here." she said tying the ropes onto a wheel. After a few minutes she looked back. "IT IS DONE!" Everyone looked at the invention and smiled. "I call it 'The Bungee-Time Travel' You just bungee jump down, or up. Just make the whirl pool," Violet said making the world pool in the air. "And then go to the time."

"How do you make the time you want?" Camilla asked.

"Type the date into that silly." Violet said. "O.k, what should we go into?"

"FUTURE!" everyone shouted.

"Fine choice my friends. Least I can see who my cousin will be. O.k 3 months here we come!" Violet shouted handing each person a rope. They tied themselves and then jumped on the small circle trampoline and went up.

* * *

--Violet Anderson's House--  
--2040--

When the kids landed back at Violet's house they see...Violet.

"Wow, I forgot about this." Older Violet said.

"Hi me!" Mini-Violet said. "How life?"

"Uh...good. Talking to Jonathan hold on." Older Violet said typing back to Jonathan. "O.K he's coming over. I'll get everyone else also."

"Wow, three months is still the same world." Hanna-Banana said.

"3 months? Oh no, you mean 3 years. It's 2040 right now." older Violet said. The door then knocked. "Violet honey." Stacy said.

"Oh snap. It's mom!" Older Violet said. "Guys go in the closet now." Everyone hid in the closet. "Mom, come in." Stacy walked in with the others. "Hey guys. Just in time. I send you e-mails. When I forgot that you were coming over already. O.K Mom we gotta get busy for things!" Violet said pushing her mom out. After she closed the door the other's came out.

"Woah, it's mini us Carl Jr." 7 year old Sabrina said. "Man, look how tiny I was."

"Hey, mini me!" Older Jake, Hanna-Banana, and Rose said.

"Daniel!" Both Daniel's said. Jonathan then came in.

"Me!" Both boys screamed and hugged. After a few minutes Older Violet broke apart. "Um, this is gonna be confusing." both said.

"Oh, oh I know!" Little Sabrina said. "All from past are 1, and the future is 2."

"What!? I wanna be called Beacon 1" Older Beacon said holding Older Camilla's hand.

"O.K! I got an eaiser way, The past are 1, and the future is A." Daniel A said.

"Groovy!" Both Sabrina's yelled. "Well what now?"

"That's was creepy," Camilla 1 said. "But fine anyways. We should see what the future is like with our older selves." Everyone nodded and went out the window.

"So, Violet. What's it like with a new cousin?" Violet 1 asked.

"Well...it's nice. I'll show you there room." Violet A said leaving her younger self to a room that was a floor above them. "Uncle Timmy and Aunt Lisa are staying in the guest room.

The room has light pink walls and a beige carpet."Why did mom paint the room pink, we'll never know." Both girls said. Violet A led her younger self to the bed that had the sleeping child on it in green pajamas.

The Violet A picks up her little cousin. He has short black hair that is spiky... He rubs his sleepy pale-green eyes and rests his head on the future Volet's shoulder.

"This is Christan Eddie Anderson."

"Aw, he's cute. But who's that?" Violet 1 asked looking at the other baby on the bed in pink pajamas. Violet 1 then picked her up. She had longer hair then her brother and hair it in a small ponytail. She opened her pale-green eyes and rested her head on Violet 1 shoulder.

"That's Kimberly. But we all call her Kimmie." Violet A said putting Christan down. Then took Kimmie. "She's a cuite baby!" and then placed her down.

"Violet can you-" Steve opened the door to see two daughter's. "Did your clone machine go off again on you?"

"Uh, yes." Violet A said. "I was about to fix it when I thought I heard the twins cry. Sorry, well Violet 1, let's go!" Violet A said grabbing Violet 1's hand and ran. Steve watched them go off. Something about Violet 1 made him wonder something. "That movie I created 'Meet The Robinsons' Violet is so like Wilbur in someway." He said picking the twins up and left.

Back in the Violet's room they opened the door to see some two stranger's. "Where is Sabrina?!"

"We ain't telling you!" Both Violet's shouted.

* * *

--Jonathan's and Daniel's--  
-- Video Arcade--

"Ha ha! Jonathan A, beat's up Daniel 1!" Jonathan A said moving the stick to the left for the car. "No!!"

"HA HA!" Daniel 1 said. "For I am 5 and older me is 9!"

"Whatever!" Jonathan A said. "Mini-me can I tell you something for you and Vi's 18 month date?"

"Sure." Jonathan 1 said.

"O.K, her dad and you dad are going to fallow you both to the movies. beaware of that." Jonathan A told

"Right." Jonathan 1 said.

"Daniel, keep up the karate lessons. They'll come in handy when your 7 years old at Camilla's birthday party." Daniel A said. _(A/n: look for the name Daniel LaRusso, unless you seen 'Karate Kid' this is what he is starting to look like a little)_

"Right Daniel A!" Daniel 1 shouted. Soon after the 4 boys went to the food court and grabbed McDonald's. Yep, they still had a McDonald's in the future. As they ate the Chicken McNuggets, Hamburger, and cheeseburger they saw the Rose's come over.

"Ahh! I love the future!" Rose 1 said grabbing Daniel 1's chicken. "It's like Sabrina would say it, 'Groovy'"

"Yeah," Rose A said. "And I had a grand time shopping in GirlWorld. And you guys?"

"Daniel 1 beat me in a game he never played before!" Jonathan A said.

"Aww...poor you man. I wonder what the Violet's, Camilla's, Sabrina's, and Beacon's are doing." Rose 1 said. Suddenly a bunch of officers took all the teenagers/kid out of the mall. When they got to a secret place that asked "Where is Sabrina?"

"WE DON'T TELL!" All the A's said.

"NEITHER WILL US!" The 1's shouted.

* * *

_--_Camilla's--

Camilla 1 and A were both reading a book of money in the world at the libary. "Hey, Older me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are me and Beacon dating?"

"Well...kind of. Right now it's more like 'Still friends yet; going steady.'" Camilla A said. "Don't worry, the time will come. Just be good friends with him still."

"O.K, hey who's that?" Camilla 1 asked pointing to the desk. Camilla A looked over.

"Uh, that's...someone I dunno." Camilla A said. They both put the books down and walked over. They stopped only to see Galleria. She was holding a picture Sabrina. The Liberian pointed over to the Camilla's. "They know who she is..er..the tall one does."

"You two!"

"Run Camilla!" both said to each other and ran out. Galleria took a gun out and started to shoot off. The girls both ran into the History section.

"What now?" Camilla 1 asked.

"Easy, find Sabrina 1 or Sabrina A and tell them about Galleria Winthrop." Camilla A said.

"O.K, but let's separate. I have a feeling that they could be separated." Camilla 1 said. The girls nodded and took the window out the door.

* * *

--Sabrina's and Carl Jr's--  
--Robinson Mansion--

When the girls got to the house Sabrina A made sure no one was around. She went up to the front doors and rang the bell. Sabrina 1 looked to the left and saw Dimitri.

"Sabrina and Sabrina?" He said. "Spike get out here!"

"What?" Spike looked up and saw both Sabrina's and Carl jr's. "What? Sabrina you clone you self?"

"Nope. Look guys, First I'm Sabrina A, this is Sabrina 1. And don't tell the family. Right?" Sabrina A asked.

"Sure,"

"No problem." Dmitri said as the girls were let in. Both brother's went back to the argument from earlier. "The girl is mine!"

"No no, the girl is mine!"

Inside the mansion, both Sabrina's walked to a travel tube and went up. After taking a few trips and twist they made it to their room. "O.K, stay in here while I grab a snack." Sabrina A said opening the door for Sabrina 1 then left.

Sabrina 1 and Carl Jr 1 looked around the room. It was still the same, although something about it was different was about it. And it wasn't this bedroom, it was another bedroom. The room in the past next to her parents was large and empty. But when they passed it, it was yellow. "Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak.squeak squeak squeak squeak." Carl Jr 1 said.

"yeah. Maybe the family at some point wanted to paint the rooms," Sabrina 1 said. The door the opened and Teresa.

"Hey, Sabrina can you help me with something sweetie?" Teresa asked. "Did you shrink?"

"Uh, you can say something like that mom. But not so much. I'll help though." Sabrina 1 said walking with her mom.  
Three minutes later Sabrina A came back to see the room empty. "Mini-me? Mini-Carl Jr? Sabrina and Carl Jr 1?" When there wass no response she ran out of the room.

Sabrina 1 was busy with the lundry. She passed the clothes to Teresa who put them in the wash. "Hey mom?" Sabrina 1 asked.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, how was you and dad's honeymoon?"

"Oh, it was good. Well until the last week your father got a sun burn. I had to carry him back inside the couch, we had to feed him while he was on the bed for a month, and most importantly, he screams like a stupid 7 year old girl who thinks she saw a mouse! No offence honey." Teresa said kissing Sabrina 1's head. "But I married him, and this is part of our marriage life. But the best part was-" She was soon interrupted by a loud bang, a cry and Gaston yelling for help. "I'll be right back. Just help finish these things up."

"Sure mom." Sabrina 1 said as Teresa left the room towards the kitchen. While walking there Sabrina A ran into Teresa.

"Sorry mom." Sabrina A said.

"It's fine-wait, didn't I just ask you to help me in the laundry while I help your dad in the kitchen?" Teresa asked looking at her daughter. "Did you get taller? I just saw you, as if you were the size of a 5 year old."

"Nope. It must be landscape or something. Bye. I'll uh..do the laundry." Sabrina A said running away. Teresa just stood there blank for a moment until another loud noise (plates, glasses, bowls) made a loud cry for help.

When Sabrina A got into the laundry room she only saw Wilbur. "Wilbur, uh..."

"Oh, Hi Sabrina A." Wilbur said.

"But how-"

"Yo just left with Uncle Art to help with the 4 kids. So, care to tell me what happened?" Wilbur asked.

"Not really 17 year old who still lives with his parents." Sabrina A said.

"Hey, I'm 18 and mom and dad said I could stay with them since the college I am at have dorms that are full of people that have partys, make the hard workers fail, and I know at lest 3 girls who are pregnant and are Freshmen!" Wilbur yelled. "But, tell me still."

"3 years ago on this day-" Sabrina started.  
"We went to the future with our new invention." The Violet's joined.  
"So instead of 3 months we planned to do," The Jonathans' said.  
"We came 3 years and met our 3 year older us." The Daniel's said.  
"So, now were just chilling and trying to not get cough by our family's." The Hanna-Banana's, Jake's, and Rose's all said together.

Wilbur nodded and understood. "O.K then, let me just put this in the wash and we'll get-"

"BEN AND GALLERIA WINTHROP ALERT!" The Camilla's yelled running to everyone.

"But how? They're in jail for 24 years." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, not much longer now. Where's Sabrina?" Camilla 1 asked.

"Right here. The other is with Uncle Art." Sabrina A said. Soon everyone heard a scream and ran to the yard and ran there. They then saw the Ben and Galleria.

"Dude! let me go!" Sabrina 1 said.

"Yeah, let me go!" Sabrina A said. Ben and Galleria looked at them both in confusing. "Don't hurt me!" Sabrina 1 and A said.

"Never Sabrina...Older-"

"Sabrina A to tell ya!" Sabrina A said.

"Now, LET SABRINA 1 GO!" Everyone said in a unison. "YOU PRETENDED TO BE THE SUPERMAN IDIOTS!"

"Loser's Sabrina...ummm...older give us what you have! SAME TO YOU YOUNGER SABRINA!" Ben yelled and drove off in the getaway car.

"We gotta fallow them and save Sabrina 1." Beacon 1 said.

"But how?" Beacon A asked.

"Sabrina A do you remember where you went?" Daniel A asked. Sabrina A thought and shook her head.

"No but I think I-" But before she could finish everyone pointed and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "got you, your all in trouble." Cornelius said

* * *

**OMG! what will happen now?**

**Keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411**


	111. To The Future! pt 2

Note: I made a mistake. Violet's dad's name is Stephen Anderson. Not Steve.  
LOL I learned that he was an orphan also, so I had him adopt Violet.  
tehe lol tehe lol

* * *

Chapter 111: Family Confusing and more.

Back inside the house the Violet's. Daniel's, Jonathan's, Beacon's, Camilla's, Rose's, Jake's, and Hanna-Banana's sat on the couch waiting for Stephen. When he came he looked at Violet 1 and Violet A.

"Who's my daughter in this year?"

"I am. I'm Violet A" Violet A said.

"Then Violet B-"

"2"

"Violet 1. What are you doing here with the other 1's?" Stephen asked crossing his arms.

"Uh...well we wanted to go 3 months into the future. But went 3 years into the future by acadent." Violet 1 said.

"Yeah." The other's said. Both adults rubbed their heds and sighed. "Hey, Future Cornelius?" Daniel 1 said.

"Yeah Daniel 1?"

"Can we discuss our punishment later? Right now we need to save Sabrina 1 from future Ben and Galleria."

"Speaking of which," Camilla A said. "Sabrina A are you sure you don't remember where they took you?" Everyone looked at Sabrina A who thought.

"Well...we are still in the city. And I'm guessing right now...let me think..." Sabrina A said. She closed her eyes and thought. After 10 minutes she opened them. "I know, I'm at the basement of the lilbary."

"O.K, stay here in the living room and don't to anything." Cornelius said leaving with Stephen. After 30 minutes the kids left fallowing Sabrina A.

* * *

--Greenland--

The kids went into the green feild, which most people for a joke called it Greenland. They all sat down and looked around. "OMG!" Sabrina A shouted.

"What!?" Daniel A shouted.

"I'm not at the lilbary, i'm in a dark, old apartment. I'm on floor 7, door 9 at apartment 33." Sabrina A said. "But I see something, something that is..strange. It's like...a hat. With a green light, but sometimes it turns red...it's round and it's spider like."

"Bowler hat Guy!" Wilbur said running over to them. "But Goob guy is nicer now, so it's another guy."

"What?"The Jonathan's and Beacon's asked together. Suddenly a red car from the sky comes down. Wilbur and Lewis come out.

"Oh...um...hi Wilbur." Older Wilbur said. "I guess I'm Wilbur A now huh?"

"Whatever, Where's Sabrina?" Wilbur 1 asked.

"She was kidnapped by Ben and Galleria of the future." Beacon 1 said.

"And," Wilbur A added. "They kidnapped River not far after you gys left the lab and mansion."

"WHAT!?" Wilbur 1 screamed, grabbed his older self and shook him. "River got baby napped too?"

"Yes, and we need to save them. Because they have Sabrina 1 anything canp happen to Sabrina A and the rest of the future." Violet A said.

"Right, but what about our parents? Won't we get in trouble?" Jonathan A asked.

"Jonathan, what's more important? Sabrina's life, or our parent's bag of trouble-ness?" Violet 1 asked. Jonathan looked at her and shrugged. "I guess...Sabrina's life."

"Cool, now we gotta make a plan. but what is it?" Lewis asked.

"Easy, can't you just-wait! Didn't you tell me you wouldn't make her again?" Wilbur 1 and A asked.

"I did. Maybe she just made herself again by...I dunno...random-ness-ess." Lewis said.

* * *

--Darkness On an Apartment--

Sabrina 1 wakes up in a dark room. she rubs his shead and tries to think of what just happened. she can't. she looks around, but she can't see anything. she can hear River next to her.

"River, how did you get here?" Sabrina 1 asked the 3 year old. River just clapped her hands and looked at her. "Brie brie!"

"yeah I'm brie-brie!" Sabrina said. She then felt a hand grab her arm and take River away from her grap. "NO NO NO!"

Sabrina 1 was placed in a chair and was chained on. Yeah, no ropes. Chains. New, stronger chains. She was covered from her ankels, to her shoulders and locked tight. She saw a dark hand come over to her face. "**NO NO NO I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT I HAVE! JUST PLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! NO KILLING SABRINA RIGHT NOW PLEASE**!"

But for no use, Sabrina was grabbed by the neck and got black eyes. Ben punched them so hard she could feel each of her blood veins exploding 32 times. She can feel her forehead, and face start to go up for heat and her brain get hurt even more violent attacked. Galleria then came over and started to hit her with a pan.

"Give us what you have." ben yelled then sweard at her. "You little ...ing brat!"

"No way man!" Sabrina yelled taking more slaps and punches. She can feel that she is looseing unconscious with her mind. After about 6 minutes she can see a hat coming over to her and crawl on her stomach. it made a weird noise as Sabrina 1 just stared at it. "Huh?"

Just as the hat almost went on her head the wall bursted opened and all the kids, both A's and 1's came crashing in.

"Nobody messes with Sabrina 1 unless we say so!" Everyone yelled.

"And no one messes with my sister (daughter) unless I say so!" Both Wilbur's, (and Lewis) yelled.

"Well then, Your all a bnch of brats!" Ben yelled as he grabbed the body of Sabrina and he and Galleria moved to the back of the room. Doris then re-appears.

"How did you make Doris?" Lewis asked.

"Easy," Galleria said. "We went to the past, looked at your blue prints and made her. Took a million trys but we did Keep Moving Forward."

"Don't say that unless it's a positive thing!" Wilbur 1 shouted. "Now give me back River!"

"Never rat! DORIS ROBOTS ATTACK!" Ben yelled as the Robots lined up behind the real Doris. Everyone huddled into a group.

"All the A's and 1's and Lewis fight the robots with karate skills. Me and Wilbur A fight Ben and Galleria to get Sabrina 1 and River A back." Wilbur 1 said.

"River A?" Both Jake's Hanna-Banana's and Rose's asked at the same time.

"You know, it's creepy when it's 3 of you and you say the same thing at the same time. But now it's _really_ creepy with 6 of you. And yes, River A. I'm use to saying 1 and A now." Wilbur 1 said.

"Wait Wilbur 1." Lewis said. "I found the blue prints on the floor and looked them over. It's the sme thing only one change. The change is that Doris can re-charge any of the other robots from any distance. I will do that on her."

"What about a Time Machine?" Camilla 1 suggested.

"No time. LETS GO!" Wilbur A and 1 said.

Everyone ran over to a robot and started to hit them. nothing is working. And it is not because Doris is re-charging them, they are dodging the weapons that are being used on the Little Doris's. During the middle of the fight after getting scratched, kicked, punched, bruised, cut, and loosing pants (wait, who lost pants?) Hanna-Banana 1 pulled a green and red wired that was twisted together. It made the power in the hat go off. "Hey! Guys! Pull the twisted red and green wire on the bottom of the hats!"

Meanwhile, Lewis was running after the real Doris. The real Doris lifted him up and tossed him. "Ok, now I will never invent you, and will burn the plans!" He said holding the hammer up and started to bang it. Doris didn't get hurt much. Lewis then took a screw driver and started to take Doris apart, he even pulled the red and green wires. Soon after that he started to pull the wires like a crazy mad scientist guy. he then started to laugh like crazy and made sorta an evil-ish laugh to it.

Both Wilbur's were on the top floor with ben and Galleria. Ben threw Sabrina's body in a corner and started to fight Wilbur 1. Galleria started to fight Wilbur A. "Come on, Wilbur A. Bring it On!" Galleria shouted. Wilbur A nodded, giving Galleria a flying side-kick. Galleria turns to get Wilbur A's sneaker in the face. Wilbur A, being a loving older brother who watched and still watches violence is doing well against the women. Finally, he grabs her hair and pulls tight. Then grabs a chain and ties her to it.

Wilbur 1 and Ben were both on the other side of the top floor still fighting. Wilbur 1 was then giving Ben a flying side-kick. Ben turns to get Wilbur 1's sneaker in the face. Wilbur 1, being a loving brother and also, watched and still watches violence is doing well against the dude, although Ben looks untouched. Wilbur slapped Ben's face and then kicked Ben's knee. Ben fell to the ground and then Wilbur 1 knocked him over. He and Wilbur A then took Sabrina, un-chained her and ran back to the others.

Back downstairs, the other stopped the robots and Lewis finished his 'Episode: Mad Mad Mad Scientest/Inventor Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson.' "Well...that went well. Is Sabrina alright?" Wilbur 1 looked at her and felt her head.

"Yeah, I think she just passed out for a while. She'll be back. Let's go." Everyone soon left. Violet called 911 and left a trace call knowing that the police would come and pick up the passed out Ben and tied up Galleria.

* * *

--Robinson Mansion--

When everyone got home the Violet's brought to the house the invention that was used early that day, while Wilbur and Lewis got in the time machine.

"Bye guys." Wilbur said hugging the family. "See you...during life time."

"Ha! Like the t.v station!" Bud laughed hugging his grandson.

"See ya guys. Violet 1, you sure you can handle Sabrina?" Lewis asked.

"You know it." Violet 1 said holding the body. "So older me, think we can handel no invention for a week?"

Violet A sighed as her dad's hand went on her shoulder. "I can managed...(starts crying) "You sir are a cruel person!"

"Yeah, but I'm your dad and it's fun to do that." Daniel and Daniel gave one more hug before leaving. "Mini-me, keep friends with everyone, keep lessons going, and most of all. If mom ask's to put the trash away, just do it. K?" Daniel A asked.

"Sure." Daniel 1 said.

"Hey, Mini-us. Keep Fighting and get better grades in hand writing. But go to different summer camps and not 'Jolly-Olly World.'" the Triplet A's said.

"You got it." The triple 1's said.

"I LOVE YOU!" They shouted all hugging together.  
"ALL oF YOU! SHUT UP WITH THAT LAUNAGE!" both Wilbur's yelled. "IT'S SO ANNOYING WHEN YOU ALL SPEAK AT THE SAME TIME AND THERE IS THREE OF YOU, BUT SIX IS SO MUCH WORSE!"

After saying a few more goodbyes the teens all leave.

* * *

--2008--  
--Robinson Mansion--

Wilbur landed the time machine Lewis hopped out and waved goodbye. "Hey, Wilbur?"

"Yes?"

"Your still living with me when your 17 why?" Lewis smirked.

"Because I love you and mom so much I don't want to leave you guys." Wilbur said starting the time machine back up. "need me I'll be with River and taking her to the river."

* * *

--2039--  
-- Violet's House--

When everyone landed back in Violet's room, Sabrina woke up. "Did we win?"

"Yes and back in time." Beacon said. "I want Beacon now. Vi, you got any?"

"Sure come on." Violet said leading the others to the kitchen.

After a while when everyone left for home Sabrina saw her face. "When, when will this nightmare of mine end!? When will the end Carl Jr?" Sabrina asked. Carl Jr landed in her hand and shrugged. He then started to dance and do other crazy funny things. Sabrina laughed walking into the gates. When she got in there Franny, River and Cornelius were outside as River crawled over their laps and grabbed random things.

"Hey brie. You should see what River's doin'!" Cornelius yelled gusering her to come over. Sabrina, who kept looking the other way shouted, "No thanks. I'm uh..busy."

"But this is a one in a life time thing to see! River is grabbing a hammer and hitting the plastic shapes and not my foot-Ahhh!!" River happily hit his foot with the hammer.

Sabrina turned around and shook her head quickly and turned back walked. "Sabrina, come over for a moment." Franny said. Sabrina stopped and froze. "Come over here right now." Sabrina walked backwards to them slowly. Both adults looked at her then each other. When Sabrina stopped she was facing away.

"Say Brie, what's the problem?" Cornelius asked.

"Problem? What problem? There is no problem. Everything is groovy right now. Well better get going." Sabrina said walking again, but both people took her arm and turned her. Sabrina thinking quick, face down and kept it down.

"Sabrina, look up at us right now." Franny said tryng to lift the girls face up. Sabrina kept her face down, and bit her lip. "Sabrina, whatever the problem is you gotta tell us or we'll tell your dad." Sabrina sighed and looked up. Both adults gasped and hugged her tightly.

"Brie-Brie what happened?" Corrnelius asked.

"Went into the future with my friends. 3 year but we ment to go 3 months. And well, Ben and Galleria got me there." Sabrina explained. River was pulling her black and blue knee high and laughed as the parents brushed back her hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Franny asked.

"Yeah. I'm feeling groovy." Sabrina said.

"Right. Here take this ice and placed it over your eyes." Cornelius said handing ice to her. Sabrina nodded and took it while walking away. When she was a foot away she screamed again. "When will this everyday, living, nightmare end!"

* * *

**Awww poor Sabrina! When will this ever living nightmare end?**

**Keep moving Forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411**


	112. New Life

**Chapter 112:** New Life

During the next few weeks everything else was the same. Gaston and Teresa came home and told what they did while being in Greece. They both had a really awesome time. Except Gaston had a full sunburn and had to stay on bed until he got better, Which took about 3 weeks to heal.

Later a few days later. Teresa was still awake. She looked at the clock that read 1:30. She hadn't slept all night and couldn't fall asleep. She got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where she grabbed Swiss cheese, a piece of cake, and chocolate syrup. She covered the cake with the chocolate and a little bit of cheese. She then ate it.

"Gosh, this is the third time this week that I got addicted to eating swiss cheese, cake, and chocolate. And not only thing but I been eating foods that don't go good together." She said to herself taking a bite of cheese. Well, if she couldn't sleep then she do something. She finished eating, got dressed, then ate again! Only this time it was a extra large cheese pizza with extra extra extra cheese on it. She took ice cream and placed it on the pizza then put whip cream on the ice cream and chocolate and sprinkles. "O.K, now I lost it."

"Telling me Teresa." Art said holding the flash light on her. "Sorry, Heard someone down here."

"No it's fine. Just eating...ice cream pizza." Teresa said taking a bite of the food. Art just stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Hey sorry. I was craving for something like this. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much other then Autumn crashing into things and Ethan yelling 'Momma' and Jacob yelling 'Poopy' and Ryan still learning to walk. But everything else is fine."

"That's good." Teresa said taking another bite. "Gaston and I are having kids in 2 years."

"ALRIGHT! I'm having a problem. I dunno why. Autumn said her first word today!" Art exclaimed.

"Awww, is Art sad because his 'little girl' is growing up." Teresa said. Art threw Swiss cheese at her. She picked it up and shrugged then took a bite.

"That's it!" Art said. "I was tickling her when Belinda came in to take her for a nap. We were talking for a few minutes. Out of a flash of lazer gun and or a clown jumping out of a box, Autumn said 'Dada!' and she was giggling at me and pointing at me saying 'Dada'"

"Wow, your are such a dad to her." Teresa said with a small giggle. "Well. I never been in a situation like this. But as she, and her brothers get older just tell them that your not their dad."

"Fine. Looser of the underworld." Art said getting up and leaving. Teresa sighed and rolled her eyes finishing her food. She than ran to the sink and puked for about 4 minutes. "I hate myself now."

* * *

**May 18- wait! It's been May 18th since Teresa got up at 1:30! LOL!**

During the same day later, Teresa once again ate swiss cheese, meatballs covered with cheese, and Mozzarella sticks. She placed them in a small bucket and ate as she sat on the rocks in the front yard watching Gaston trying to get on his feet.

"How much food can you eat? An elephant can eat less then you!" Gaston said pushing his cannon to the backyard.

"Ha ha. I've been having food cravings for this. DON'T judge me mister!" Teresa said eating a meatball. "I mean, I love this food...just amazing that I can eat so much."

"Well that's what happens when you become 'Mrs. Teresa Fragmagucci' you know when we wre younger." Gaston said pulling her in by his arms around the waist. "I never thought Teresa Fragmagucci would ever be with you."

"Yeah, everytime I see my husband, yuor face always came along." They both grinned and kissed for a moment until Teresa pushed him again and ran to the trash cans. Puked, then came back. "Sorry. Still crazy from earlier."

"Right, so you hiking later to where again?" Gaston asked pushing the cannon again. Teresa put her food down and pushed with him. "Oh, me and Anna are using the Location-Bot to get to a mountain place to hike."

"Right. You sure you want to go? mean, you looked flushed and tired." Gaston said placing a cool hand on her forehead. "Feel warm too. Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah. I can live from 12:00 to 7:30PM." Teresa said. "Besides, when we get to the top of the mountain there's a waterfall and other things to cool down. I'll be fine. I'm not sure where we are going but Anna's hiked before in many places so I trust her."

* * *

--Anna's Apartment--

When Teresa got to Anna's apartment she was chowing down on french fries, more Swiss cheese and a super sized chicken McNugget. Along with a super sized vanilla milkshake. Anna and her walked down a few streets and stopped at an apartment. Anna took her binoculars looking up.

"Anna, why are we doing this again?" Teresa asked biting into swiss cheese. "I mean, just leave him alone."

"No, he said he be with me forever, but ever since Cody was born, 6 years ago. Well he was never there for me cause he had a girlfriend during my time. So now I wanted payback on him. Did you just finish that whole thing in 10 seconds?" Teresa nodded. "Wow, what are you doing, trying to gain wight?"

"Duh no!" Teresa said looking up. "Did Albert tell you beth has been 'Sick'?"

"She is sick."

"Do I look stupid to you Anna?" Teresa asked.

"Duh no Teresa. Just tired and all." Anna said looking back up. He was leaving the apartment. "Fallow him! He's hiking today."

Both females fallowed him to 'Winter Woods' where people could enjoy the park by hiking, playing a sport, or enjoying lunch here. The girls saw him go over the mountain to the other side. "A hiking we will go, A hiking we will go, Hi-ho a darry-O a hiking we will go!" Teresa sang as the girls changed into hiking clothes.

When they both came out Anna was wearing a white North Face Apex Bionic Jacket with green capris. She had on dark brown hiking boots. She tied her long brown hair in a high ponytail. Teresa was wearing a dark green Mountain Hardwear Sarafin Sweater with jean shorts. She then had on tan hiking boots with her hair in a ponytail.

They both picked up their backpacks and started to hike the trail. As they did Teresa was happy and smiling for a few hours, then she stop smiling and laughing and just be all...(writer makes a raspberry sound) and be so hungry she reach in her snack bag and pull out a vanilla milkshake, swiss cheese or an apple and chew.

* * *

--Top of Mountain--

After a few hours of hiking, look at nature, and other thins the girls got to the top of the mountain and grabbed a hook, and attached themselves and went down the line. "Teresa! Teresa look I see Albert, and his nastily girlfriend 'Milly Lohan' daughter of ugly Lindsay Lohan" Anna said. (a/c: if your her fan, then i'm sorry I don't like her)

"Right, um. You do know you scare me right now right?" Teresa asked.

"Well sorry, Albert is seeing another women on me!"

"Your not married!"

"WHATEVER!" Anna yelled looking down again. "Remember we did this to Gaston and Kevin once?"

"Yeah, Gaston slapped my face the very next day for 'spying on him' and I was like 'Hey! I thought I saw another girl in there' and he was like 'Oh, yeah I'm cheating on you with Franny!' then we both just laughed."

"Right. You feeling ok?" Anna asked. Teresa shook her head and rested. "What's wrong? I got time since Albert is only swimming."

"Well...it started about 2 days after me and Gaston came back from Greece..."

* * *

_--Few Weeks Ago--_

2 days after coming home from Greece, Teresa was sitting down on a chair biting into a chocolate bar and looking at the old pictures from when she was younger. Gaston came walking by and pulled her hair.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Teresa whined looking at him.

"Honey, it's funny!" Gaston said pecking her cheek. "Me and some guys friends and female friends are heading to the movies wanna come?"

"Yeah sure." Teresa said standing up. She quickly held a hand on her forehead and coughed. "Uggg, I hate being sick."

"Sick?" Gaston asked.

"Well..not sick sick, just wicked tired and sick." Teresa said placing her head on his shoulder.

"You still want to come?" Teresa nodded and went to change. Gaston sat down and waited. After about 13 minutes he walked into the bedroom. He smiled and shook his head looking at the view. Teresa had her sneakers on the floor still and was sleeping away on the floor with her back leaning along the foot of the bed.

"'And I'm not sick sick'" Gaston said walking over and lifting her up. He then placed her on the bed, brushed back hair hair and kissed her cheek.

* * *

--Teresa and Anna--

"Wow, you fell alseep early?" Anna asked drinking water.

"Yeah, but you know. I didn't sleep from the day I came home until last night. I hope I can sleep tonight." Teresa said.

"Wow, still I can't believe it. You fell asleep on the hardish floor!" Anna laughed. "Fine fine. What else?"

"Well..."

* * *

_--A week later--_

A week from the falling asleep on the floor, Teresa was in the kitchen with Swiss Cheese, vanilla ice cream, pizza, Mozzarella stick and bread. She took the pizza, placed the ice cream on top of it, then added the hot fudge and sprinkles on top. She took a few bites then started to eat the cheese.

Sabrina walked in and saw what her mom was eating. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Teresa asked looking at her. Sabrina got on the chair and smiled.

"I like calling you mom."

"I like hearing it."

"Right, ummm...what's with the food?" Sabrina asked looking at the plate of food in front of them both.

"Oh right. I wanted to try this. And then for some reason, I hate it. Like, my taste buds hate it but my stomach loves it." Teresa giggled. "Want some?" Sabrina shook her head and got off the chair and left the room. "I promise you, now that's I'm related to you, we can share food!"

Sabrina got back on the chair and held her hand out. "Can I have of the cheese please." Teresa nodded and handed Sabrina the cheese.

* * *

--Teresa and Anna--

Both girls were walking again to the top after Albert left, being slapped across the face and getting dumped. Serverd him right after getting Anna pregnant with _her_son. yeah, not his anymore. HER'S!

Going on, when they rested on the top and looked around Anna said: "Teresa, this is what happens when you marry Gaston. I may never have married him because I married George, but trust me. Growing up with him because you grew up together-as in a few years- and I just know."

"What happens?" Teresa asked frinking water.

"Oh you know, staying up late because your afraid he'll leave you, and eating strange food to kill you!" Anna yelled then laughed. Teresa rolled her eyes at her.

"Ha ha ha Anna, very funny!" Teresa took a bucket of water and threw it at her. "But yeah, I been staying up because It feels odd being home after so long."

"it's been weeks."

"Yeah, NOW I'm used to it Mrs. Coo-Coo Face!" Teresa said and then laughed. "But you know, then the food, well everyone has cravings for something right?"

"True. Very true." Anna said. She was then thinking and smiled.

"What?" Anna kept smiling and shrugged. "Oh nothing Teresa." Teresa had an odd feeling about this smile. After spending a few hours of hiking, jumping down a water fall, and looking at a mother deer and her young. Both girls walked back down the trail.

* * *

--Anna's Apartment--

Back at the apartment the girls changed back into their clothes and sat down. "Now that was a cool hike." Anna said.

"Yeah, But what was the smile for?" Teresa asked.

"Teresa?," Anna asked sitting up straight. "Staying u late, odd food cravings, tired-have you been in mood swings."

"Once, during a chick flick that me and Belinda, Franny, Billie, Lucille, Tallulah and Petunia saw. Art, Fritz, Joe and Gaston had to put up with us laughing, crying, singing along with the music, and crying again."

"ha ha Teresa, I mean other then chick flicks." Anna said rolling her gray eyes. "I mean, just everyday life. Since you got married."

"Nope. Not once for a reason. Why?" Teresa asked as Cody walked into the room and was picked up by Anna. "Hi Cody!"

"Gabbie!" Cody yelled. He always called her Gabbie from her middle name ever since he watched High Shcool Musical.

"Cody, was daddy good today?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! We went to baseball park! he got hit with baseball!" Cody clapped his hands as George walked in, grabbed ice and went back to the bedroom. After he left the girls laughed.

"So, the real reason Teresa that you might be staying up late, eating a lot and eating odd food combined, and being tired is that...you might...be pregnant."

Teresa just stared at Anna then her coffee. "Really?"

"Totally. I was like that with Cody."

"Wow, never...wait a minute! Gaston and I are waiting 2 years to have kids." Teresa said.

"What, this can be an unplanned baby. That's fine I mean I was, Cody totally was, George...I dunno I think he was planned. Just take a test." Anna said. Teresa just sighed and shook her head. _'No, No I'm not..'_

* * *

--Next Day--  
-- Morning--

When Teresa finished taking a shower she walked out to see Gaston grabbing his shoes. "Hey morning."

"Morning. Guess what, the school called and said that they fired me."

"Awww, I'm sorry." Teresa said hugging him.

"It's fine. They got like a scientest guy to do it or something. I swear, if it was Cornelius...I'll crush his brain so hard I get the job back. Until then, I'm asking Sammy for a job at her work everyday other then Sunday when I get Mario's place. Well goodbye." Gaston said kissing her lips.

"Bye," Teresa said. After he left she sighed and went back in the bathroom. She came out, changed and waited another 3 minutes. After 3 minutes she walked in the bathroom and without looking, layed all 16 pregnant sticks across the counter. She opened her eyes and looked at them all.

"Wow," Teresa said.

* * *

**There U go, hope you like!  
So is she? Or is she not? tune in next time when I update! lol! I have a new poll up so please take it and tell me what you think.**

**So what do you think about the Art and 'Dada' part? Hmmmm...could Autumn be onto something with/for Art and Belinda? hmmmm...and the chapter when the guys were in a bubble after getting tuxedos Art flipped out quickly. Hmmm...I wonder...**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold.  
Ember411**


	113. Wrong Answer

Chapter 113: Wrong answer.

**Author Note: If anyone's parents ever heard of the show 'Happy Days' and know the theme show song, then you must know I heard it on YouTube and like now...I LOVE IT AND CANT STOP LOVING THE SONG AHH!!**

**sorry for short chapter!**

* * *

When Teresa got to Anna's apartment she waited at the door hearing Anna yell "Cody, put the glass cup down!"

"Mama! Me want to play with it!" Cody said crying as Anna took the cup away.

"No Cody. Mama just doesn't want you to get hurt. Hold on," Anna said opening the door to see a crying Teresa. "Teresa what the? Come on in. What happened?"

Teresa walked in and sat on the couch. "I...I...I took a-a-a preg-preg-na-pregnant test and it...it..it..." Teresa hugged Anna. Anna hugged her back. "OH! I was right! You are pregnant and crying of happiness!"

"NO!, I'm crying because I'm not! I'm not pregnant!" Teresa said taking a tissue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Teresa don't worry. My mother took a test and saw the doctor. Both said she wasn't pregnant. The next year she was pregnant."

"Anna," Teresa said blowing her noise again and cried. "I know me and Gaston wanted a baby in 2 years. But the second I heard the beeping noise I knew that I either was or wasn't. So I knew my life was on the sign of the stick.and when I looked at all _16_ pregnant test sticks I started to cry. I mean I want a baby and if I was having one right now I wouldn't mind. In fact I be so..happy! But now that I'm not. I dunno, I was just so excited to have one. Now I know I'm not-WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Teresa whined.

"Don't cry Teresa. It's okay. You know what?"

"What?"

"Nothing is gonna change you. Your a special person and Gaston knows that."

"Yeah right..." Teresa said as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hi Honey? Yeah. I'm back home and like Sammy is on vacation right now. Where are you?"_

"AAHAAAHHHH!! I'm as Anna's coming home now. DON'T DO anything!" Teresa yelled getting up.

_"What? I can't go in our bathroom and take a shower? Because I landed in dog poop and I wiped it off my face."_

Teresa went over to Cody and placed her hands over his ears. "(BLEEP) NO!"

_"TERESA!"_

"Don't go in there!" Teresa yelled and took her hands away from Cody's ear. "Sorry Anna gotta go."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because I left the sticks on the counter of the bathroom and he's about to go in there!" Teresa yelled running out of the room. She ran past a few streets and the Greenland place.

* * *

--Robinson Mansion--

When Teresa got to the the mansion she took a few breath's then ran to the bedroom. When she got in there Gaston was just about to open the bathroom door. Teresa ran over and stood in front of the door. "No!"

"What why?" Gaston asked.

"Because...uhh...well um. someones in there."

"Uh, I knocked on the door and no one is in there."

"Right uh, well um. JUST DON'T GO IN THERE!" Teresa yelled. Gaston sighed and shook his head.

"Mama mia Teresa, can I go take a shower? I smell like a dog, and I gotta put the trash can in there!"

"No, you can't because I uh, gotta take a shower."

"You took one this morning."

"Well I um. Someone is in there."

"No one is in there...unless...is there another man in there!?" Gaston snapped.

"What?" Teresa asked.

"I knew it there's another man in there!" Gaston yelled. "Mama Mia only been married for weeks and now this!?"

"No!"

"Then what? What is it Teresa huh!?"

"I can't...tell you.."

Gaston shook his head and sighed. "The last time I heard something like that you were breaking up with me to go to Carlos!"

"Only to save Jake and Ryan from being killed!" Teresa yelled started to sweat on her forehead.

"Then before that Sabrina was beating up and hurt because Ben and Galleria attacked her and I wasn't there to believe her for that! So just tell me that there's another man in the bathroom that your seeing behind me and let's get on with life!"

"THERE IS NO MAN IN THAT BATHROOM YOU DUMB IDIOT!"

"h and let's not forget you sweared at me a few minutes ago. Jus say there is another man in the bathroom and LET'S GET ON WITH LIFE!"

"**LISTEN**!," Teresa yelled right in his face which caused Gaston to get startled a little. "**THERE IS NO (BLEEP)ING MAN IN THE BATHROOM AND IF YOU BETTER YOU UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE**!"

"Let. Me. In. McKnight." Gaston said calling her by her first-last name. Teresa sighed and stood away from the door. She ran over to the bed and flopped down. Facing away from Gaston and the bathroom door and buried her head in the pillows. Gaston just looked at her and walked in the bathroom. He walked in and turned his head to the counter with a bunch of sticks and negative sign.

'Woah, no wonder why she got upset and yelled.' Gaston thought. He walked back to Teresa and heard her sniffle. "Hey, Teresa?"

"What? Can't you see I'm miserable already without you flipping out on me thinking that I cheat on my loved husband?" Teresa snapped at him rubbing her eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry that I jumped to a conclusion. I-I didn't think about this." Gaston said slowly and sat down rubbing her back. "You okay?"

"hmmm. Yeah I'm fine. Just...a little sad I guess that I got a little over excited about it." Teresa said standing up and rested her head on Gaston's shoulder. "I can't wait to have our own kids. Until then, I love Sabrina."

"Yeah, I love Sabrina too. I can't for her to have siblings in the fallowing years." Gaston said kissing her sweaty face. "I love you, Sweaty-face."

"I love you too, Doggy poop face,"

* * *

**Well there u go, enjoy...kind of. Well she wasn't. :( :( :( :(**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	114. Now wait a minute! This is confusing!

**THANKS 4 REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 114: Now wait a minute! This is confusing!**

During the next three weeks Teresa kept quite. She didn't talk as much to anyone. She kept eating food and ate more Swiss cheese. She soon went on crazy mood swings around Gaston. First she be happy, then she be angry, then be happy, then be sad and cry for no random reason.

"No! No I'm not going!" Gaston yelled. Teresa was forcing Gaston to go to the doctors with her. "You know how I feel about him. And besides I have this huge huge huge race with Billie."

"It's not a him, Gaston, it's a her. A female. Well then I'm going. I'll tell you if everything is fine." Teresa said. "I mean she didn't sound worry on the phone."

"Fine tell me if anything of the anything happens." Gaston said and peck at her cheek. Teresa kissed back and left.

While walk to the office Teresa pulled out of her paper back, one at a time, a pregnant test. Every time she did she sighed and looked at the - sign. She threw the bag away containing the 4 negative sign sticks. She placed her hands in her pocket and walked past the park. While walking in the park she smiled and frowned at a few things.

She walked past a play ground and watched all the little kids running around. There was a little boy, around age 5 maybe? and a girl around age 4 maybe? both ran into each other and bumped there heads together and started to cry. She saw two mother's run over and picked them up and rocking them back forth. She saw a few other kids hugging their mother's and their mother's kissing them. She saw a few baby carriages being rolled along the park and a few mom's stop and pick up the baby and started making funny noises and feed them with a bottle. She listen to all the mom's with a baby or babies in their arms sing a lovely sweet lullaby. After a few minutes most of the crys stopped and the mother's put them back in the carriage and move along or continue reading a book or talking to another mother. She heard a few "I love you," and "I love you mommy."

She heard one shout from a child who was about 6 years old "I hate you!" and run away as the mom ran and chased the child. She saw a few kids beating each other up. Some parents tried to get the kids to stop while other parents just stood still. Some kids ran over to trash can's and knock them over while the parents chased after them and the good children picked up the mess. Other bad kids ran away from their parent's shouting "I hate you/" and "I'm running away!" and some "I'm gonna get adtoped by another family!"

* * *

--Doctor's office--

Teresa sat down for a few minutes and wiped away her tears. She let her hair brush in front of her. After a few minutes she walked into the office. After running a few test she waited on the table and played with her hair. She was having a moment. Something she heard Franny sing to River when putting her down for a nap.

* * *

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_(Chorus)  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If your hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_  
_"Not saying the song is weird, just saying it's a weird song for a baby to take a nap." Teresa said as Dr. Lane walked in.

"Good news Teresa." Dr. lane said as she looked at Teresa.

"yes?" Teresa said getting up and twisted her fingers together. Dr. Lane smiled.

"Your 7 weeks pregnant." Teresa's jaw went opened.

"W-what? Ca-can you repeat that?"

"You are 7 weeks pregnant Teresa. Congratulations!" Dr. lane smiled. Teresa slowly smiled then grinned.

"Oh. My. God!" Teresa screamed hugging Dr. Lane. "Ohmigosh! I'm pregnant! I didn't plan for this, but I am pregnant- but the test said I wasn't I took 23."

"23?" Dr. Lane said. "What, you went crazy? Take at least 5 next time. Those test are 95 percent true and 5 percent not true. Your due January 9th or 11th depending on what the baby wants."

"Oh, thank you Dr.Lane!" Teresa hugged her again.

"Sure. Come back next month so we can take a look at the baby." Dr.Lane said.

* * *

--Walking back to house--

Teresa left the office feeling more happy then she ever could. She hated the test! She danced around the park for a while and sang to herself. She then sat down and placed a hand over her stomach.

* * *

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_**--Inside Robinson's Mansion--**_

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love_ you  
Please don't take my sunshine away...

* * *

"Aww, am I really your sunshine?" Gaston cooed huggng her.

"Nope not you. Another person." Teresa smiled. 'Oh, jeez! How do I tell Gaston?' she thoughts.

"So...?" Gaston asked sitting down with her on the couch.

"Well...I have some...rather joyful news!" Teresa said. 'That's good girl, keep it up!'

"What is it?" Gaston asked. Teresa smiled and kissed him. Gaston kissed back and they kept it like that for three minutes. "What is it?"

"Ok..um.. I'm not sure how to say this. I...you know how I took the test?" Teresa looked at him sheeply. Gaston nodded. "Well..I..went to the doctor and she said...it's...um..."

"What? Something terrible?"

"No no. It's something good. Ok i'll just say it: I'm pregnant!" Teresa shouted. Gaston's jaw went on the ground and he stood up with her holding her hands.

"WHAT!?"

"Gaston! I'm pregnant!" Teresa said again and hugged him. "I know it's early but just-what's with that look?" She asked. Gaston looked dumbfounded and confused. "What?"

"I..though we agreed about 2 years..."

"Yeah I know, but who cares? We're having a baby! Sabrina's gonna have a brother or sister!" Teresa said hugging him again. Gaston didn't hug back nor say anything.

'Dude, this is not part of the plan. What should I say? I'm not ready to settle for a baby. Right now, I just want Sabrina to get use to having a mom. I want her to be a sister, but I just didn't...we didn't plan this early. What now? Choose your words carefully.'

"Are you crazy!?" Gaston yelled. Teresa stopped hugging him and stared at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Are you crazy! We can't be parents yet-and I mean that by saying having a baby from both of us-right now I just want us to settle down and get use to life as man and wife. I don't want kids right now-other then Sabrina!" Gaston said. Teresa got angry eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are you saying you don't want this baby-"

**"YES!"** Gaston yelled. He then covered his mouth and shook his head 'Nice word choosing Gaston'

"You-you don't want this baby? Fine! Well I'm not getting an abortion nor doing adoption Gaston!" Teresa yelled.

"No no, Teresa I don't mean it like that-it's just-"

"Just what!? Early? I know it's early I know it is, but to tell you the truth...I was with the plan on having a baby in 2 years until I took the test the first time. When it said I wasn't that changed me to wanting a baby right now! I got my wish and we're having a baby!"

"**_NO WE'RE NOT!"_** Gaston yelled then covered his mouth again 'Stupid stupid Gaston! Stop saying that!'

"Uuuugggghhhhhhh! I have a headache now by telling you this," Teresa said crying. "I'm going to Sabrina's room and tell her about this-"

"She's at the triplet's house."

"Well then I'm going to _my_ room. You can stay on the couch tonight!" Teresa yelled running out of the room. Gaston sat down and shook his head.

'I want a kid. I really do, I just never planned this early. I mean, I never thought about having kids early. Well...to tell the truth, until I met Teresa as a teenager I never thought about getting married. or having kids. Then when I adopted Sabrina I planned on finding a mother for her. Then when I met Teresa again I knew marrying her would come one day.  
But having kids this early is really crazy' Gaston thought.

Teresa came back with a pillow and a few blankets. "Here." she said and left the room with a anger tone. Gaston sighed and put the pillow and blankets down. He looked at the room and said to himself, "Do I really want a kid right now?"

* * *

**There u go! YEYE! Teresa is pregnant! Stupid test thing, never lie to Teresa if she think she's pregnant again!**

**So, uh. the baby isn't part of the plan but it's still exciting! But, Gaston is not in the game right now. Gaston only 1 thing to say.**

_**U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game!**_

**YOU HEAR ME!?**

_**GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!**_

**Keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411**


	115. I can get use to this, Maybe?

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. been busy with my HSM story and had a MAJOR BLOCK!**

**Somehow I was so board while watching t.v that I created this huge brick block and the next morning I was blocking my computer. So from the last time I updated, until 24 minutes ago, I had to remove the block and take the wall down. LOLZ**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

**Chapter 115:** I can get used to this.. Maybe?

Later that night Teresa skipped dinner but took an apple to bed with her. As she ate the apple and finished dressing in her nightgown a knock came at the door. She walked over and opened it. "Yes?"

"Um, hi." Gaston said.

"Look I know what's this about and I'm not in the mood for any of your-"

"You were right Teresa." Gaston said rocking back and forth. "I was acting like an idiot and a jerk and...I'm sorry." Gaston then looked deep in her eyes. "Look, I was just a little surprised about this. I mean first you acting different, then you taking the test and then having the doctors tell you I was just...I didn't expect all that."

"Well it was a surprise. I mean I didn't inspect it in anyway really. But, I'm glad to be having a baby now." Teresa said. "What happened to your pants?"

"Oh," Gaston said looking at his pants. "Art yelled at me in Italian about the 'You don't want a baby now!' thing and gave me a wedgie." Teresa giggled at that. "Oh, and this is for you."

"What is it?" Teresa asked taking the wrapping paper gift..

"Open it silly." Teresa and him sat on the bed and she opened it. Inside the wrapping paper was a cover that said " (Baby's Name) Baby Book!"

"Ohhh, it's soooo cute! Thank you honey. So you really want this baby?" Teresa asked. Gaston smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I do. It'll be smart and beautiful as you and me. One more thing," Gaston asked. "Can I sleep on the bed tonight?" Teresa nodded putting the book away and went to close the door. When they lyed back down they had a hand on Teresa's stomach.

* * *

--Next Morning--

During the next morning Sabrina was biking around the city with packages of gifts and objects and other things. She wondered how life was goning to be for her with a new sibling. She seen Wilbur with River and they seem OK. But sometimes River crys because Wilbur did something, and he always did it by accident. But she needed some answers. After going around town and finished her job she started to bike to Camilla's house.

When she got there Camilla was outside with Beacon both playing with there baby brother or sister. "Hey, Camilla, Beacon!"

"Yo Brie!" Beacon said. "Oww! Jessica don't bite my arm!"

"Hello Sabrina-oww! Richard let my hand out of your moth owww!" Camilla screamed shaking her hand. Both kids went on like this for a few minutes. Sabrina sat down and watch. 'Great start so far' she thought. "Guys?" she asked after the biting stopped.

"Yes?" The both said wiping the drool away.

"What's it like having a sibling?" Sabrina asked. Camilla and Beacon shrugged and poked their sibling's stomach.

"I dunno. It's nice being an older kid in the family. You have someone to hang-out with." Camilla said.

"Yeah, same here. And if their around your age you have a lot in common if your both boys or girls. What is your mom pregnant?"

"Yep. About 7 weeks." Sabrina said with a smile, but then frowned. "I seen Wilbur with River and they get along, but sometimes when Wilbur does something by accident his parents yell at him."

"I get that. When Richard is taking a nap in his room I can't go in there. but I leave something in there and when I get it I step on a toy and wake him up. Next thing I know, my parents are trying to get me out of my room." Camilla said.

"Yeah, but sometimes if his parents know it's an accident they just him not to do it again." Beacon said. "Also, say if that you love Taco Pie, but your brother or sister doesn't. You can eat it for them. And say, if you didn't like PB&J, your sibling can eat it for you."

"Yeah that or the dog." Camilla smiled. "That help?"

"A Little. Not much. I hope I don't have to go over board again. Remember the last time I was in the hospital because of somthing like that?"

"You mean when your dad was not giving enough attention to you?" Beacon asked biting into a piece of beacon. Sabrina nodded. "Oh, yeah well you can...hmm...um...well just wait a month to talk to your parents. let them be with the baby for a while. And your mom seems nice to not forget you."

"True. At least more people will be in the family."

"Yeah, and more people to talk to in the family. And when you get older you can beat them up!" Beacon threw a fist in the air. "But, then you get in trouble with your parents."

"Yeah, like I said with Richard sleeping. When my parents get me out of my room my parents are telling me for about 10 minutes the 'We told you not to go in his room' and 'How many times do we have to tell you?' speech. Thoese are about 14 minutes long in total." Camilla said.

"Yeah, with Emma-Marie being the middle child at age 6 I beat her up and my parents grounded me for 2 months." Beacon said. "Hmmm then also, my parents gave me a few extra chores so they can Jessica with stuff."

"Really? Like how many?" Sabrina asked.

"About 2 extra."

"What!?" Camilla spat out. "In my house everyone get 4 or 3 sometimes 5 if someone is out of town or injured or sick. But I have 4 normally, and then I end up with 7 chores in a day! It takes me almost four to five hours to get them done." Camilla said bouncing her brother.

"is that enough information?" Beacon asked. Sabrina nodded very slowly. So far she had no idea if this baby was good or bad.

* * *

--Jake, Rose and Hanna-Banana's House--  
--Outdoor Swimming Pool--

When Sabrina got to the next house with Camilla and Beacon she went into the back yard and saw everyone. "Groovy pool triplet's!"

"Thanks!" Rose said diving in. The three kids took their clothes off since they put their swim suite on earlier and jumped in. "Where's Vi and Daniel?" Camilla asked.

"Were up here!" Violet called from the 13 feet above diving board. "This is gonna be SUPER SUPER SUPER GROOVY!" Violet said as she and Daniel took each others hand and jumped off. They turned themselves into cannon balls and created a big splash. They swam back up and heard the cheers.

"Awesome!"

"Nice!"

"Groovy!"

"Chilling Cool!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank your very much!" Daniel said. "I love being 6 since April 7th! Hey, Sabrina what's the problem?"

"Well. I dunno if I want a baby brother or sister." she replied.

"Your mum's pregnant?" Jake asked. Sabrina nodded. "Cool! Have fun!"

"Having a sibling is fun?" she asked.

"Well...sometimes it is." Violet said. "Ever since my cousins were born and the family came to visit it is always been 'Baby this' and 'Baby that' and well no one really pays attention to the older kids. And just once," Violet said lying on her back and kicked her feet underwater over to Sabrina. "I was holding Christan, but my uncle Lenny scared me that I almost dropped Christan on his head. After that everyone in the family yelled at me and they said I couldn't hold the twins for 5 weeks. I got 2 weeks left. Man it stinks."

"When I was born," Daniel said. "My brother and Sister, John and Wensday didn't like me at first. They were actually trying to kill me."

"How?" Jonathan asked.

"They tried to compare me to a blowing ball. They got it from 'The Adams Family Values' movie."

"Hey, Jonathan you have a cousin right?" Hanna-Banana asked.

"Yeah. He'll no nothing about this." Jonathan answered.

"Whys that?" Sabrina asked floating next to him.

"He's a year older than Nancy, so he was only a year old when she was born. I don't think he can remember that far back." Jonathan says.

"You know, I think the best thing to do is to talk to your parents." Daniel said

"What? Why?" Sabrina asked.

"We all know you're upset about being a sister, so just tell your parents. I'm sure they'll understand." Daniel explained.

"Ok," Sabrina says. "But I can't tell them. They'll be upset.'

'Then you do what you feel is best." Daniel says. Beacon pushed him underwater. Soon everyone was in a huge water fight.

* * *

--Later That Day--

When Sabrina got back home it was around dinner time. During the meal everyone asked questions about the baby and other things. Such as "What the name for him?" or "What's the name for her?" and "When is he or she due?" and some like "Is it a boy or girl?"

Around 11:00 Sabrina was still awake in bed. Just thinking if she would have a good time with her new sibling.

* * *

**Sorry. Major writer's block! Aww poor Sabrina. Don't worry you'll love him..or her...it...Big Bird!  
Hope ya EnJoy!**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 Stay Gold  
Ember411**


	116. 3 months pregnant

Ok chapter 116: 3 months pregnant.

During the next 3 months Teresa loved the ups and downs of pregnancy.

She was incredibaly happy knowing she had a living child inside of her.

Some of the things she just didn't love was gaining weight from her food. Going to the bathroom every 7 minutes even in the middle of the night-which is very rare now. And more nose bleeds then ever. She, as part of her mood swings, watched some horror movies such as 'Bride of Chucky', The Curse of Frankenstein, Daughter of Dr. Jekyll, Dracula, and Ginger Snaps. She then watch _EVERY SIGNLE _Disney move that was ever made. She also watched Lassie, Outsiders,Moulin Rouge!(with Nicole Kidnam and Ewan McGregor) Karate Kid, Juno and kid musical.

During that time everyone made sure she stay clam and stop worrying. The expert's told them advise of what they should (or try for Teresa) during that month. Both Gaston and Teresa would take the advise and try or do it. They even got advise from their parents about having a baby or being a dad during pregnancy.

Sabrina was still a little unsure about this baby business. She stay quite for a few days and wouldn't speak except for only Carl Jr. And when around she talk to Violet and Daniel. She didn't want to talk about the baby for a long time, only for a few minutes (as in 1 or 2) then get to another subject. She remember once that someone told her about 'favorites' and 'baby of the family' well she wasn't the real baby of the family. I mean, she was 3 and going to be 4 and was at the height of a 4 or 5 year old. (her guess she'll start growing again when she's 4. Right now her body is 'Stop growing until it's been 4 years!). She just didn't like the baby stuff now.

* * *

During the third month Teresa had her birthday.

Everyone sat down to eat the Sheet cake, a request from Teresa, as she opened up her presents.

The presents to her were things like journals, pens and papers, robes, a few books, ect

She thanked each and everyone of her friends and family, and before she opened the baby shower gifts, she called for Gaston.

"Yes?" Gaston asked once he had got to her.

"My awesome husband full of life," Teresa said. "could you do me a favor?"

Gaston shrugged and then nodded. Favors usually meant him going to the store to get Teresa some type of new food she was craving. he's been use to it since Franny was having Wilbur and River. He and Cornelius and Art each had that job, except Art had it easier because when she called him she wanted pizza.

"Could you run to the store for me and pick me up some chips, beef jerky and a watermelon?"

Right on the nail.

"You want _what_ now?" Gaston asked. "What was the last item?"

"Watermelon. Oh, and oreo's for Brie?." Teresa repeated.

He sighed deeply then set off to the store.

Once he left, Teresa and her friends laughed.

"Did you really want that stuff?" Anna asked

Teresa nodded. "Yes, and I think Sabrina's being left out on some things so I'm trying to get her more active and enjoying this baby business."

They hugged each other, then Teresa opened up her gifts.

* * *

3 weeks later...

3 weeks later Teresa got a package from her parents and another from Belle, Jean-Stewie and the kids. She opened the letters and it talked about how they're doing, as soon as the baby is born they'll visit for a few days. At the end on each letter it read 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL BABY IS BORN!'

Teresa laughed to herself as she put the gift in the closet inside a box that read 'Baby gifts'. She then placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She sang 'You are my sunshine'

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWW sooooooooooooo cute! O.M.G next chapter will be a BIG BIG blow up for a certin person. Who??**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411**


	117. 5 to 6 months pregnant

**Hi O.k I totally lied. I was thinking of the **_**next**_** chapter. This is just month 5-6. I am so mad at me self.**

* * *

Chapter 117: 5-6 months pregnant.

During months 5 and 6 Teresa still loved carrying a child. She gotten bigger now. The guys joked with saying 'I'll put my popcorn on your stomach.' which she rub her stomach and jerk them or glare at them (or if Gaston push him into the wall and complain). Another thing is she hated stretch marks thinking she was fat, nose bleeds became more around morning-lunch-before dinner-after dinner- and before bed. Sure she didn't mind drinking water, get a rub on killing parts, or once waking up ar 12:34 with a contraction but held your mouth tight so your husband woke awake. She just really hates the bleeding nose and stretch marks.

Sabrina had got enough attention from both parents. But she was really now, really unsure if she wanted this baby kid now. Look what's it's doing to Teresa! All the things happening to her, she acts fine on the outside but on the inside she hates it. Sabrina was now more quite then ever. She can be in a room full of people but you never notice her. That and her height.

Teresa did send Gaston out once in a while to get her something such as food. She give him a few extra bucks to get Brie something. She knew Sabrina didn't want a sibling, but once it came she'll love her new sibling.

Gaston had no idea what Sabrina was feeling. She always smiled and looked happy around him. But he started to realize the same thing Teresa did. 'She'll like them. I know she will.' he thought.

Also, at the time. One day, a friend who helped Franny and Cornelius at their wedding, set up Wilbur's, River's, Nick's, Penny's, Ryan's, Autumn,Jacob's Ethan's, Laszlo and Tallulah's baby room(s) came along. Cornelius, Art, Gaston and Fritz were really annoyed by this guy.

"Allo Robinsuns!" Martin Eggelhoffer said walking in with his assitent, Howard Weinstein . "How are we taday?"

"Ugg! Why is this guy here!?" Gaston asked walking in the room.

"He's here to help with the baby room." Teresa said rubbing her stomach.

"What!? I can do it! Come on already the guys can do it! We don't need help from the Egg man!" Art yelled as Martin laughed.

"You silly man. I do wonderful job at babe's room!" He said. He had a strong South American accent that you can barely understand him. "Oh, is daht babe River?" (a/n: when Martin says: babe, it's how he says baby)

"Why yes it is." Franny said holding River. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is my son Franck. Yeah my wife says I have to watch him today-Ah! Cornelius how are you my friend!?"

"Fine. Really really _REALLY _fine." Cornelius said crossing his arms. "So, if I give you 20 bucks will you only paint the room and leave us alone?"

Martin and Howard both laughed like crazy. "No of coarse not! I've been paid to put up the crib, changing table, play crib and paint the room. Now let's go see the room the babe will be born into!" Martin said leaving with Teresa and Howard. A moment later he came back only to see Franny walking over to Franck.

"Oh, I'll watch him." Franny said putting River down, who crawled over and laughed with Franck.

"Aw, just picture it! They can be best friends and we'll see each other at party's!" Cornelius made wide eye at him and picked up River.

"River, think about this. Franck may look cute as a baby, but looks change over the year. He can end up looking like Frankenstein when he's 13. When he becomes an adult man he'll look like a dead zombie." River looked at him and slowly smiled and laughed.

"No, I'm serious about this, River." Cornelius said. When River laughed again he set her down and threw his hands in the air. "I give up! 'll wait until your 7 years old." he said leaving the room. Franny just laughed and took the kids into the kitchen for a snack. When she got in there Sabrina was finishing up some food. "Hey Brie's what's cooking?"

* * *

Sabrina turned around a shrugged. She put the food and drinks on a plate and walked out of the kitchen. When she got in there she sat down and watched Carl and Left arm wrestle. Wilbur was cheering for Carl.

"Lefty you are so dead!" Carl said.

"Go Carl! Go Carl! Hey, we should take the 'car' and visit my friend 'Elizabeth' whatta say?"

"Lemme finish this...first!" Carl said. After another ten or 11 minutes Lefty finished the game. Sabrina passed the food down to them.

"Thanks Sabrina, what is this stuff." Carl asked. Sabrina looked at him and moved her eyes down to the papers.

"Uh, okay. Weird about you not talking much."Wilbur said looking at the list. The food had numbers on them, and the list said the food.

**1:** Cheese Steak French

**2:** Maple Sundae

**3:** Cheese Ball

**4:**Napa Valley Chocolate Marshmallow Snowmen

**5:** Chocolate Cinnamon Stirrers

**6:** Chocolate Mousse

**7:** Purple Cow Smoothie

**8:** Banana Smoothie

**9:** Hershey's Syrup-covered in numbers **5, 2, 6, 4 and 8**

When they looked up Sabrina was gone with a Banana Smoothie in her hands and Carl Jr on her shoulder.

* * *

--Sabrina's Bedroom--

When Sabrina got in her bedroom and started to play with Carl Jr by tossing him in the air. As she did she had thoughts in her head.

'Great just great. Baby's coming in-well mom says December and dad says January. How I dunno. And Laszlo and Tallulah are of to college next week. Can life get any worse for me?'

* * *

**Well what do you think? Don't worry Brie, Laszlo and Tallulah will visit during holidays. And you'll love your baby sibling.**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 stay gold.**


	118. Blow out!

**Sorry I haven't updated. Benn busy with a few other storys and somehow after the baby is born (in a few later chapters) I have writers block..I have ideas for the story wehn the kids are like...13 or older.**

**Im Listening: **The Wizard of Oz Sing Along: Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead

**I thought I just share that. here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 118: Blow out !**

After a few weeks Teresa was now 7 months pregnant. She got bigger then before and was now wobbling around talking to others when she saw them. Martin and Howard were almost finishing the baby room. His wife, Dorothy, would come with him and talk with Franny while River and Franck hung-out. Mary-Beth came over with Seaweed and Maggie. Them, including Nick and Penny were all 3. Lasz and TT went off to college the last week of Teresa's and everyone missed them.

During the third week of month 7, Martin took Teresa hand's, which were holding 'First Time Mother' book and covered her eyes. "Martin, where are we going?"

"Oh don't worry Teresa. We will rock your socks!"

"I'm wearing a brown dress with brown shoes. How can you say socks?"

"Well...we all know what I mean. Close your eyes." Martin said taking her to the door. When they reached the door Teresa closed her eyes. Martin opened the door and pushed into the bedroom. He pulled Teresa inside with her eyes still closed. When she opened the she had a tear in her eye. Inside was the best room she has seen.

The room was all yellow with the borders being white. There was one square blue and one square pink. The carpet was still the same black color. Near a window, but not right next to the window Maddie walked over and smiled. There was a black Fits Straight Rail Crib, but instead of pink sheets on the white mattress it was yellow sheets and blankets. Next to the window was a rocking chair. There was a yellow changing table and a play crib in the middle of the room.

"Awww! Thanks Martin! Thanks Howard!" Teresa screamed hugging them both tightly. Both guys nodded and she held onto them. "But why is there another crib?" Teresa asked pointing to the navy blue Nerva Crib.

"Oh, that is for the babe when babe is tootle." Martin said. "I give it for special gift for mama of de babe."

"AWW! Thank you again!" Teresa hugged them tightly. The rest of the family came in and looked at the room.

"Wow, this room is so! So beautiful!" the girls said except Sabrina who was just looking around. being quite as usally. The guys looked around and smiled.

"Martin, Howard man you guys did a good job."

"OH! Thank you!" Howard said.

"I know..we do faboulas job!" Martin said. (A/n: Martin has like a Spanish accent so in that launage when a word starts with a J it it pronused as a H. Example: Job would be like Hob.)

"Dude, why are they're two cribs?" Gaston asked.

"Oh, that is for the babe when babe is tootler." Martin said. "I give it for special gift for mama and papa of de babe." Both people smiled as they hugged. No one in the room notice that Sabrina tears in her eyes. She just left the room while no one notice it.

* * *

**A few days later...**

A few days later during one afternoon while it was raining Sabrina was outside under the alcove door listening to the plant twins fight. "DUDE! Dimitri she is so not yours!"

"Yeah, Elizabeth Sabrina Egghead-Colman is my girl!"

"Dude her name is Sabrina Elizabeth!" Spike yelled. Sabrina looked up at him with a confused look. Since she wasn't talking still she pointed to herself. "No no, not you Sabrina. A different Sabrina, Sabrina." Sabrina nodded and went back to playing with Carl Jr.

"Hey, Brie do you want a brother or sister?" Dimitri asked. Sabrina shrugged at the question. "Are you excited for the baby?" Sabrina shrugged again. "Do you think you'll like them?" Sabrina moved her hand side to side to show 'maybe'. As the twins kept talking 4 strangers came running over. Two of them almost looked the same, but one was taller. The other looked about Teresa's height's and the other was about in the middle of them all.

"Hello there miss, my name is Hunk, my brothers Hickory, Zeke and Timothy-Timothy." Hunk said. Hunk was the tallest, Zeke was the next tallest, Hickory was Teresa's hight and Timothy-Timothy was the short-ish one."

Sabrina waved at them. Spike and Dimtri screamed and then hid away. (lol got it from MTR game).

"But you call me Scarecrow, call Hickory Tin-man, call Zeke CL-short for Cowardly Lion, and the other Tim-Tim." Sabrina nodded at them. Scarecrow had black hair greased back with swirls in the front. You could clearly see his icy blue eyes. Tin-man had silver eyes and golden lock hair. CL had brown eyes with a small patch of gray around the pupil and light brown hair with swirls in the front. Tim-Tim had strawberry blonde hair with light green hazel eyes.

"Is there a Teresa McKnight here?" CL asked. Sabrina nodded and opened the door and let them in. She gave them the sign to hold on and wait. The guys shrugged and sat down. Sabrina looked around the house for a few hours. After three hours she went back to the door shook her head.

"But we were told this address. Is she even home?" Tin-man asked. Sabrina shook her head. "Ah, well then. We'll come back around 7 or so. Thank you..."

"Sabrina."

"Thank you Sabrina." Scarecrow said as he and the others left and got in the bubble that they took. Sabrina sighed and walked back inside.

* * *

--Coffee Time/ Dinner--

Around dinner time because it was Saturday in October the family had coffee time before dinner. While the younger were being baby sat by Lefty, the family went down to get coffee or milkshake. When everyone got to Chuck-O's, they got their drinks and sat down. Teresa came a few minutes later with an annoyed voice.

"I hate this!" she said trying to sit down and crossed her arms. She moved for ten seconds to get a comfty spot.

"Yeah, we all did. That spot really nails your back." Cornelius said sitting next to her and rubbed his back. Teresa glared at him. "No, I mean you guys left me thirty stores ago and every two stores I had to go to the bathroom."

"Ha ha." Wilbur laughed. Teresa then, and knew his parents wouldn't mind, pinched then slapped his arm. "Ow, can I get you a milkshake and take it back?"

"Sure." Teresa smiled. Wilbur takes the money from her and gets in line again. Gaston looked back at Teresa and spoke.

"Uh sweetie maybe you be more comfortable sitting here." he said getting up from the brown soft chair. Teresa sighed and looked at him. She turned to him and said in an annoyed, coolly, evil voice. "You," Gaston just started at her. She went on. "Like you haven't done enough."

"Uh-"

"Your not the one carrying the miracle of life, but then you go to the bathroom every two stores while being in public. Oh and not to mention getting a bloody nose, leg cramps, swollen in the hands and legs and ankles, and have a baby kick you when he is getting fed Art's pepperoni pizza."

"It's a boy?!"

"NO!,"

"Okay, calm down. Stressing won't help calm you down." Gaston said sitting next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Do they really hate my pepperoni pizza?" Art asked. Teresa shrugged. "I dunno Art. I can never tell the difference between the baby kicking me and the food kicking me."

"So, you thought of names yet?" Lucille asked.

"Nope. Were gonna do what each of our parents did," Gaston said. "With me they just looked at me and said 'That is such a Gaston'."

"Now that I think of it, you look more like-"

"Elvis?"

"No."

"Scott Evil?"

"No. You look more like..Madonna." Everyone except Gaston laughed. After a whole ten minutes Wilbur came back and joined the laugh. After another three minutes everyone stopped.

"Anyways. With my parents they just said three random baby names. April, Gabriella or Isabelle." Everyone looked at her. "What? My parents didn't name me Teresa, . Two guys said Teresa in a funny way and I laughed. Then I made two noises for Gabriella."

"Cool. So you'll say a name and see the response?" Bud said. Both parents nodded. "Nice idea...but what are we talking about?"

"The baby Bud." Belinda said.

"What baby bud?" Bud asked.

"No, Teresa and Gaston's baby Bud." Belinda said.

"What? Teresa, Gaston you both got a baby bud, where the baby flower?"

"Dad, the baby is what were talking about."

"Oh! OK Then!" Bud said sipping coffee. "So, though of any middle names yet?"

"Nope." both parents said. For the next 45 minutes everyone talked about the baby. Name suggestions to tell the baby, godparents, and others. But there was one statement that one person didn't suspect.

"After this, we talked last night and we might have another baby in three or five years."

"That is it!!" Sabrina yelled getting up from her chair and threw her cup on the ground. "I can't take it anymore!" she yelled turning to the family. "Every single day for that last past 7 flipping, annoying past months it has always been 'baby this' and 'baby that' and 'the baby is born in or will be born in' and FLIPPING baby names! Did anyone actually think about my feelings for once about this baby?! NO! you just kept on going and going about the baby! NEWS FLASH! It IS JUST a baby! And now I might have another sibling in three or five years?! what's next I'm gonna get the dog house?!"

"Sabrina-" Gaston and Teresa started.

"No! If this another thing about the baby then don't talk to me about it!" Sabrina yelled. She then ran out of the coffee shop.

* * *

--Robinson House--

When Sabrina got home she went right into the closet. As she cried her eyes out she remembers one last thing one of her friends told her. _"When a baby comes, the mom and dad loves them more."_

Gaston and Teresa got home and looked around. When they heard her in the closet they tried to open the door. "Sabrina, Sabrina open the door. We can talk about this." Gaston said.

"No!"

"Sabrina sweetie. We love you. Let us in please." Teresa said.

"No!"

"Brie open this door right now!" Gaston yelled.

"NO! Go have the baby and love him or her more then me! Give all your love to him or her!" Gaston and Teresa looked wide eye and shrugged. "Sabrina, we could never love the baby more then you." After a few minutes Sabrina opened the door. Gaston picked her up and all three people hugged.

"Brie, your very first child I had. I love you no matter what. I can share my love with you and the baby. Okay, we're sorry that we never...well..."

"We're sorry that we have a talk with you about the baby. But I promise you, you'll love your new baby brother or sister. And if you spend enough time with them, then you both will be best friends." Teresa said.

"You guys sure?"

"Yeah. I mean look at your aunt, you uncle and I. Look at us today we totally are best friends." Gaston smiled. Sabrina smiled as all three hugged again. Teresa then got beautiful again. "I wish I had an older or younger brother or sister! THIS IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT! I'm hugging my husband and daughter and I'm carrying my other daughter or my son!" Lefty came to the closet and said Teresa had visitors.

All three walked into the living. There they saw CL, Tin-man, Scarecrow and Tim-Tim. "hey guys!"

"Hey Sabrina!" they all said.

"Brie, you know these guys?" Gaston asked.

"No, they came by earlier to find Teresa."

"Do, I know you guys from some where or some time ago?" Teresa asked. All the guys smiled at her. She was confused. All the guys then sang a song. Teresa had a small feeling that she knew them until she was seven years old.

* * *

**Scarecrow  
**Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, who fell from a star.  
She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Kansas, she says, is the name of the star.

**Tin-man and Tim-Tim  
**Kansas, she says, is the name of the star.

**CL  
**She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard?  
When she fell out of Kansas  
A miracle occurred.

The guys then held out a tape recorder. It sounded like a six year old girl singing.

**6 year old Girl  
**It really was no miracle. What happened was just this.  
The wind began to switch - the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch.  
Just then the Witch - to satisfy an itch went flying on his broomstick, thumbing for a hitch.

* * *

"No, I still dunno who you are. I mean your not friends of mine, or cousins or brothers."

"Hey guess what." Scarecrow and Tin-man said. "Teresa is your name without the H!" Everyone looked at them until Teresa started to crack up. "I still...don't know you...guys."

"Want us to tell?" they all asked.

"Sure."

The guys all grinned like crazy. "You Teresa, have four brothers."

* * *

**OMG DID ANYONE SUSPECT THAT LAST LINE! DUDE, crazy right?**

**Aww Sabrina is better now :)**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411.**


	119. The 4 McKnight Brothers

**Sorry for slow updates. Storys and stuff.**

* * *

**IMPORANT! I will or might become a famous writer someday. I have this new story coming out and I based it off my 'Pregnant Maddie' story for Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Only different people because it will be copy writed and a few chapter changes because I can and will not use songs that I used. So, if it comes out and it is awesome I will be sure to tell ya'll and I'll be sure to say in the deadication: **_**To family, friends, FanFiction and my FanFiction friends who helped me with this story. Thank you so much...**_** and so on. So I will be sure to tell you about that. And sometime send me a PM or in a review tell me what you thought. Thank!**

* * *

_**Last Time in**__** Gaston Life**__**Teresa found out she had brothers. Where have they been? How can she not remember them? How will this affect the lives and story? **__**WHAT WILL SPIDER PIG DO TO SAVE THEM?**_

**Chapter 119: The 4 McKnight Brothers.**

Teresa, Gaston and Sabrina had jaws opened and looked at each other then them. They all smiled and laughed. "Yeah sure, your my brothers. All four of you are my brothers. I have no siblings!" Teresa said.

"But we are Teresa..did you get fat or something?" CL asked. Tim-Tim hit his head. "Dude, our sister is pregnant."

"I wonder if our sister is married." Tin-man asked.

"Well duh! She is a smart person Tin-man." Scarewcrow said.

"Guys, stop saying I'm your sister. I have no brothers or sisters. I am the only child of-"

"Stella and Jim-Jim McKnight." All the guys said. Gaston and Sabrina looked at each other and shrugged. Teresa rubbed her temple. "Look, I don't want to yell but please. I have no brothers and i have no idea how you knew my parents names."

"But you are our sister. Dad's name is Jimmy-Jammy, but we call hm Jim-jam, and my name was based off that. Only with the name Timothy-Timothy. Tim-Tim."

"When you were born you had black hair, but it was red for a while." Scarewcrow said. "Teresa you gotta believe us, I'm the first born, Then Tim-Man, then CL, then Tim-Tim your the last baby and our baby sister."

"If you are, mom and dad never told me."

"Well," Tin-Man said. "They might of had a good reason for that. We'll explain."

"Teresa," CL said. "When you were 7 years old, you had the biggest case of anything ever. You, as a child of that age, had Memory loss." Teresa grew big eyes along with Gaston. Both eyes question 'How did you know that?' "You could only remember about 1 percent of things. You always forgot something 99 percent of the time."

Teresa just stared at them. The only people who knew that would be her parents and Gaston. There was only one answer to that, one answer to how four gusy knew that. The one answer was really four answers. These four guys, Scarecrow, Tin-Man, CL and Tim-Tim were McKnight. Older then her. Her brothers. Teresa had water works in her eyes and placed hands over her mouth. "Oh, oh gosh!"

"Come on over baby sister." Scarewcrow held out his arms. Teresa pratically ran over and jumped into their arms. The other three joined the hugged and they all rocked back and forth smiling. After what seemed to be ten minutes they all sat in the living room. "So, where have you been?" Each guy took turns.

* * *

--Scarecrow Story--

I was about 2 years old when I watched 'The Wizard of Oz' on t.v. After watching it I wanted to flim so I took a video camra and started to film random things. Pretty soon when I was about three, after Tin-man was born I filmed him. After two more years when I was 4 and Tin-Man was about 2 when CL was born we started to film our own movie parts and we put them together. When Tim-Tim was born three days after my birthday dad gave me a video camera for my birthday to film. Oh man, we go to the park, beach, mall and I flim every where I went. Then I was like "I'm gonna be a movie maker one day and get an golden man" which at this case is an Oscar. Anyways, I always made boy flims but I never had a sister. Then when you were born me and my brothers would take you outta the crib and I just flim everything on you.

As you got older we made more fnny flims-which I still have on tape. When you were 7 and I was about 5 or 6, you had the huge memory loss thing. Somehow you just didn't remember a lot of things like singing-

"WHAT!?" Teresa screamed but Scarecrow went on. 'So then I asked mom and dad if I could go to Japan to make movies. At first they said no, but then they let me. So when I got there after about three years I wanted to come home, but the planes to America didn't go anywhere. So I had to wait, then I got to Canada instead, got on the wrong plane to Japan, got on the wrong plane to Asia then wrong plane to France, then the wrong plane back to Toyko. So I just wait a few years to come home.

* * *

--Tin Man's Story--

When I was about two years old I watch with Scarecrow 'The Wizard of Oz' on t.v and after that I dicided to study the evnviroment. So I always looked at the house plants and study their every move. When yous was about born I alawys gave you a flower or some kind of plant and saw how you reacted and then after how the plant reacted. Funny that when it was with you it was happy, then when it was away it was sad. When you were about 7 I went with Scarecrow to Japan.

* * *

--CL's Story--

There isn't much in my story. Mom and dad and other family members got into huge fights over money and other things. I couldn't take it any longer so I just moved out and went to Japan. About three weeks later after the guys left.

* * *

--Tim-Tim's story--

Everyone was always like 'Aww who's the cutie baby girl' 'who is that beautiful child?' and other goodie-goodie things. No one came around to me when you were born. They almost nearly forgotten me. So I just..ran away. I could take it. But if I didn't run away to Japan then I would of dropped you on your head.

* * *

--Real World--

After hearing these story's Teresa cried again. Happiness for having brothers, but sadness that the storys were good until CL and Tim-Tim came along. I'm sorry!"

"Hey don't be sad little sister," Tim-Tim said hugging her. "Me and CL made mistakes in life, but until your birthday we both relized that it was a big mistake to leave you so us, and the oher two came back to see our sister."

"Yeah," CL said. "Only not married, or having a daughter..."

"Adopted into marrage." Teresa said.

"Having a daughter, and being 7 months pregnant. Man, we missed a lot in life!" Scarcrow said. Teresa smiled as she held her hands out. The guys helped her up as she rubbed her back. "Hey, Brie, G, I'll be back in a while. I'm going to chill with the guys."

"Fine. But..how much memory loss did you have?" Gaston asked.

"About 99 percent lost memory. It stopped when I was 8." Teresa said smiling. She hugged Tin-Man and Tim-Tim tightly singing.

_We are family  
I got all my brothers with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing.._

"Dad?" Sabrina said after the siblings left the room. "Why did you marry her again?"

"Because people marry crazy people Sabrina. In some kind of way everyone is crazy." Gaston answered.

"So, will my brother or sister be like that?"

"I dunno. With your mom and my craziness. . . . this is going to be a hyper, random child." he said grinning.

* * *

**LOL sorry for shortness chapter. my friends brother football game ended around 9:45PM, looking for names for real story. And just plain shortness.**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411**


	120. 8 months pregnant

**OK here wr got! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm planning on writing my story sometimes when I get a notebook. Oh yeah, my birthday is on 9/28/07 so yeah. Thanks for reviews and all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 120: 8 months pregnant.**

* * *

During the second to last month Teresa still loved carrying her child with her. The only pain now was leg cramps, feeling dizzy if she got up to fast and the baby kicking hard. But other then that she was fine. It was Christmas time again and memories flowed into her head. Especially last year on Christmas morning at night time in the Central Park.

Right now it was December 22 and the family was invited to Japan for Christmas week. The family took the offer and were ready to leave soon. Gaston however, didn't want to go. "No thanks. I know it's a last minute thing, but I need to stay ya know. . . incase Teresa goes into labor early."

"But it won't be christmas without you. Who's gonna wake up the family at 7:30 on christmas day?" Franny asked. "Look asked Teresa if she wanted to come and she said she is not going to travel in her condishion, but you can go."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Besides Teresa will be home alone- and when I say that I mean she will be alone on the outside and people can actually see her. Not the other way around." Gaston said as Art came in holding all thr four siblings.

"Guys, I'm in deep trouble. Both me and Belinda are."

"With what?" Franny asked.

"Well duh!" Art said. "It's fine if Ethan, Jacob, Ryan and Autumn call Belinda 'Mama' but they keep calling me 'dada' or at leat Ethan say 'padre' which you know is Italian for 'father' and..I dunno! Do I look smart to you all!?"

"Dude, when you get to Japan, tell the kids you are not their dad." Gaston said. Art looked at him confused. "Yeah just tell them."

"Will you help?"

"Can't. I'm not going to Japan. I just wanna stay home to make sure Teresa is fine."

"Gaston, just come. Art and I want you to come. Teresa isn't due until the 9th or 11th. We'll be back on the third. Teresa said she will open her gifts when we come back." Franny and Art made puppy eyes at him. Gaston shook his head and smiled. "Not gonna work on me." He said turning around. He was stopped with Sabrina hanging upside down and making the same face. "Still not going to work Sabrina."

"Come on dad, it's gonna be fun in Japan. Uncle Scarecrow told me about the newst movie he has and wants us to go see it." Sabrina said. "Wow, it's weird knowing mom has a brother. . . or brothers."

"Yeah same here Sabrina." Teresa said wobbling over to them. "What's new guys?" Everyone gave her the same annoyed look. Teresa looked around and then pointed at herself. "Is that look for me?" everyone nodded. Teresa was confused and looked down. She was wearing a long sleeve pinkish-gray-ish shirh, jean pants and peach flat sandals. She felt the baby kick her and smiled placing a hand on her hug stomach. She then got the idea.

"Ooohhh, I know what your thinking." Teresa said. Because Sabrina was never around when the baby kicked she placed her hand on the stomach and giggle as the music on the headphones played. According to Dr.Lane, during month 7 and the rest of pregnancy the baby can hear sounds. Teresa used that and played music that was on her Ipod, with headphones on the stomach.

"Then why don't you do it-" Gaston said but Teresa made a small fit at him.

"There is no way in the name of Teresa Fragmagucci or Teresa McKnight that I dare go on bed rest!" She yelled. "What's the point of bed rest anyways? You just go in bed all day and only get up for bathroom or meals. I haven't asked for food since the beginning of my 7 month-only once with Wilbur at the Coffee shop. So I am now going to do thing on my own."

"Teresa, when females are this pregnant, they go on bed rest. Ask Franny, right?" Gaston asked turning to Franny. Franny just looked at them. "Um, well uhh yah it's good. But Teresa can seem to handle herself and-oh I hear River crying, Art come help me!" Franny said grabbing his arm and both ran out.

"Well, um okay then. Just..go back to bed honey." Gaston said. Teresa scoffed and made a small growl noise before leaving the room. Gaston sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

--Later That day--

Later that day around 9:45 the family was about to leave. Teresa talked Gaston into going with the family. After a long talk he sighed and packed his bags. Everyone hugged her goodbye and left. Teresa waited until the taxie was gone. She then yelled and let out a whoot. "Whoot!" she picked up the phone and called Anna, Buffy, Amber and Quinn.

When the girls came over with their sleeping bags, and Cody who Anna brough to watch, the girls sat down in their clothes and watched movies while eating food. They watched disney movies, then they take turns watching Cody in the other room while they watched 'South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut', and' The Hills Have Eyes'

After a while, around 5:00 PM the family called. "Hello?"

"Hey, Teresa Art here. Sorry but Gaston is well cough in a situation right now." Art said. In the background you could hear Gaston yell in Italian. "Some random Italian guy keeps ask him to. . . well. . . fall in _love_ with him. If ya know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm fine, just having a few friends over right now. What am I doing? Well right now I'm watching 'The Hills Have Eyes' and we just finished 'South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut' so were good. Sure I'll hold."

"Who's that?" Buffy asked.

"Art. Family got to Japan and crazy things are happening." Teresa said laughing. "Gaston is being annoying by some random Italian dude." Teresa could still hear him screaming on the phone. A moment later he came on.

"Hi sorry 'bout that. Random...love...guys..italian. Don't watch that movie."

"What why?"

"Because if you scream, stress goes onto the baby, you'll be in labor and well then everything wil go Wacko!" Gaston said. They both had a small fight on the phone about watching the movie. Teresa then started to make a crackle noise. "What...(shhshwgwghsghw)...Gaston you...up...me...what!?"

"Tersa we got a perfect connection-" Teresa hung up and went on with the film until it was her turn to watch Cody. After a while after dinner which was ordering pizza, the girls got the mattress's and went to the stairs. Teresa pressed a button that turned the stairs into a slide. "Whoot!" the girls shouted.

The girls went up the stairs and sat down on the matress and went down. Everyone did this for three hours. They then changed into their PJ's. Anna-the outgoing girl had on dark green pants and a white short sleeve shirt. Buffy- the red hair girl had on a dark maroon short sleeve shirt and a long maroon skirt. Quinn the blonde, bubbly friend was wearing a cap sleeve light blue nightgown. Teresa the pregnant slumber party hostess was wearing long sleeve black silk shirt and long black pants. Cody was dressed in blue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"OK let's keep partying!" the girls kept sledding down the huge slide until Quinn and Cody (on Quninn's shoulders') surfed down the matress. Soon all the girls did that.

After a while when they were resting, the phone rang. Teresa answered it. "Hello?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Hi Teresa, what time is it there?" came Gaston's voice.

"Oh, it's about..midnight. I'm heading to sleep now. Man I had fun at the slumber party...Yes I had one Gaston."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'll be sure to tell the others. Well right now it's about 1PM here or something. We just finished lunch. I'm still trying to get the time zone for you and me. I know it's late. Just calling to say goodnight."

"OK. Good morning..that sounded odd for me ha ha. So what's today gonna bring for us?"

"Don't know. Miss you bye."

"Bye." Teresa said hanging up and fell asleep on the couch while the others were on the floor.

* * *

_--Teresa's Dream--_

_"Hello?" Teresa called out. She walked around in her PJ's in the house. She walked out of her room and into the living room. When Teresa got n the room she chuckled and then saw Gaston rocking a baby in his arms. She couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or a girl. _

_The baby looked about 4 or 5 and had long hair. And Teresa knows that boys have long hair until age 6 when they get a haircut Teresa had a quick glance at the baby. The baby was as white as a bucket of paint that was just opened. The hair was short and the baby made a clapping noise._

_"Look baby, it's mommy!" Gaston said said with plastic smile on his face and turned to Teresa. Teresa walked over and held the little baby. For some reason in the dream, the dream made the face blurry which made it harder to tell. But Teresa could still see the baby's eyes. Eye's were dark. But couldn't see the color clearly. It was either dark blue like her or dark brown like Gaston's._

_When Gaston left to grab a bottle the little baby started to cry. Teresa rocked the baby back and forth while singing to the baby. _

_Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come baby  
Cradle and all.._

_After Teresa finished Gaston handed her a bottle and she placed the bottle in the baby's mouth. The baby stopped crying and clamed down._

_Hush little baby; mama's near,  
To brush your hair and calm your fears.  
To kiss your cheek and hold your hand,  
'Til you drift off to sleepyland.  
To help you count those little white sheep,  
And sing you songs 'til you're asleep.  
To tell you tales of kings and queens,  
of Jack and Jill and wonderful things.  
So snuggle up and hold me tight,  
And dream sweet dreams all through the night.  
And every night when the sun goes down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_.

_Soon after the song and the bottle was empty of milk, Teresa kissed the baby's forehead._

* * *

--End of Dream--

When Teresa woke up the next morning it was 5AM. She dreamed about her child.and other children. After a while Quinn and Buffy woke up and pulled her up. After an hour Anna and Cody woke up. They had a quick break fest and then watch the news. At 9:00 time Teresa gave Gaston a call. She then hung up knowing the time in Japan.He be so tired.

After she hung up she placed a hand on her. "Your daddy is so funny when he's tired." Teresa felt the baby move. an hour later the girls and Cody left. Teresa then changed and let the mansion.

* * *

--General Hospital--

When Teresa got to the hospital she smiled walking to the newborn nursery window. She smiled leaning on the rail and looked at a few baby's. One was crying, one was smiling, another was suck their thumb, another was sucking on a pacifier. Teresa turned to a few parents who smiled and took pictures and held video camera's. She heard a couple behind her singing and a baby cooing.

"Your baby here?" Asked a women with tan skin. Teresa turned to her and shook her head.

"No. Pretty soon I'll have one here."

"Yeah. Last time I was here I had my son. Hi, I'm Lori Williams." Lori said shaking Teresa's hand.

"Hi, I'm Teresa Fragmagucci." Teresa said shaking her hand back. "I hate to ask, but do you remember when you were in your 8th month you had back pains?"

"Yeah. They're like contractions only different. Goodbye." Lori said leaving. Teresa smiled looking at the baby's again. Teresa saw Dr. Lane come over. "Hi Teresa,"

"Hello Dr. Lane."

"How are you?" She asked as Teresa rubbed her huge belly. "I can see your ready for this baby."

"Yeah, you can say that. What time is it?"

"About 1PM now. You feeling okay?" Dr. lane asked.

"Yeah. Just been having these contractions every three minutes." Teresa said. Dr.Lane looked at her and placed a hand on her. After a few minutes Teresa blushed. "Uh..I think I just went pee."

"What?"

"But I didn't have to pee." Dr. Lane smiled. "Teresa, your water just broke." Teresa looked at her and then fainted onto the floor.

When Teresa woke up in a room Dr. Lane was writing a few things down. "Hi there, you fainted."

"I'm in labor and I have no husband because he's in Japan. How far am I at least?"

"Your about 1 cm so far. Here's the phone.

* * *

--Japan--  
-- 2:04 AM--

Sabrina was leaving the bathroom when the hotel phone rang. She ran over and answered it. "Hello?"

_"There is a call coming America, the call request to this room. Accept?"_ the man who worked downstairs asked.

"Uh, sure thanks." Sabrina said. After a few moments Teresa came on. "Who's this?"

"Sabrina mom. Why you calling it's only like 2:05 in the morning."

"Sabrina sweetie put your dad on the phone right now, don't worry he won't get mad at you." Sabrina walked into her dad's room and shook him with one hand. "Dad. Dad." Sabrina tried to get him up. She placed the phone down and covered his mouth and nose whole. He woke up.

"Sabrina! What's you problem? It's only 2 in the morning." Gaston said. Sabrina handed him the phone and Gaston spoe into it. "Hello?"

"hey, honey it me!"

"Teresa why are you calling me? It's like at your time 1 and my time 2."

"Gaston. . . I'm in labor." Gaston froze with wide. "Hello honey?" Gaston dropped the phone and fainted in the bed. Sabrina covered his mouth and hose again and Gaston got up. he took the phone. "Please say your kidding!?"

"No. I'm only 1 cm so far...oh wait..im 2 cm apart."

"Ok ok I'll come home and-"

"I'm at the hospital. I was visiting the NURSERY AND THEN MY WATER BROKE! AH STUPID CONTRACTION!" Teresa ended up screaming.

"Oh ok. I'm coming just hold the baby for me ok. I love ya." Gaston hung up the phone and hugged Sabrina quickly. "Oh gosh Sabrina, your brother or sister are coming!"

"Groovy! Should I tell everyone in the morning?" Sabrina asked as Gaston kept hugging her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"OH wow, thank goodness I was so tired I didn't change outta my jumpsuite. Ok brie, I'll you guys as soon as the baby is born." Gaston kissed her head. "Love you."

"Bye dad. Love you too." Sabrina said waving goodbye.

* * *

--Airport--

At the airport Gaston was grinning like crazy. 'Oh gosh, I guess Japan was a bad idea. Oh well! My daughter or son is gonna be born soon!'

* * *

--General Hospital--

At the hopsital Teresa held onto the bed bar until Gaston got there. 'Dear lord, please hold this baby until Gaston comes.'

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG! WELL THAT IS COOL AND GROOVY AND AWESOME! BABY GONNA COME SOON! LOL! I LOVE IT! **

**Keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411.**


	121. Waiting and Waiting

**Ok next chapter is it! The baby's birth!**

* * *

**Chapter 121: Waiting and Waiting**

By 10:00 PM Teresa was still in labor. She was still 2 cm apart. Right now, she just wanted this kid to pop out. She was smart to bring her Ipod, she placed them on her belly and played the soft, serene, soothing songs. This helped a little until another contraction came.

"Oh gosh, Gaston please hurry up."

* * *

--Airport--

When Gaston got off the plane he looked around the airport. This didn't look like the same airport that the family left for Japan for. He went over to an officer. "Hi um, do you know what state or city this is?"

"California sir." The officer said. Gaston cursed off in Italian, but the officer knew Italian. "Hey! Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, wife's in labor and all bye!" Gaston left for the front desk. "Next flight for Todayland."

"Which one?" the lady asked. Gaston told her the state and she searched it up. "Next flight for that is in three months."

"Three months? Ok thank you anyways."Gaston said walking to sit on a bench. He then got up and walked in a circle. "Think think think..your wife's in labor and the kid could come out any second." A tall girl, around 15 came over. She had blond hair with Orange streaks in her hair. "Next flight to where your going will leave in seven hours in Utah."

"Utah!? I have no time to get there!" Gaston said. A guy who looks like the girl came over to them.

"Don't worry dude. We'll get you there."

"Uh sorry Mr and Mrs. Smith people! My wife is in labor and-"

"Do you want to see your child be born? If this is your first born then you wife will be pretty mad if your not there with her to help her into birth." the two people smirked. Gaston sighed and nodded. "Let's go."

All three of them ran outside and jumped into the car, buckled in and drove off. "Dude, won't we get pulled over."

"Not if we tell the police about this. By the way, my name is Helen and my brother Philly-Phil." Helen said.

* * *

--Hospital--

Back at the hospital, Teresa has been in labor for almost seven hours now and is still 2 cm apart. "Oh god, I want this kid out of me right now!" Teresa shouted breathing in and out. She rubbed her stomach and talked to the child softly. "Come on little boy or little girl. Please please please, hold on for daddy to come. Please keep holding on until he comes. I want you to hold on then pop outta of me." Teresa said.

The baby seemed like they did not want to enter the world. And really Teresa couldn't blame it..

Part of her wanted to keep the baby with her, where she could protect it.

But that was the thing about being a mother, sometimes you had to let go. Teresa knew that if her children came into the world healthy, it meant she had done her job correctly. It meant she had done her job of taking care of the child until they were ready to enter the world.

But the other half of Teresa wanted this to be over. She wanted to hold her baby in her arms. And she didn't want any more of this terrible pain taking over her body.

Another thought was a joke. Teresa smiled and rubbed the stomach. "You must really have planned out when to come now don't you?"

* * *

--Gaston--

Gaston, Helen and Philly-Phil were driving away from the police officer. They explained about the birth and he call his friends to not pull the car over. After driving three hours they stopped at a gas station. While the car was filling up, Gaston called the hospital. The hospital got Teresa on the phone.

"HELLO!?" Teresa screamed.

"Hi honey-"

"Don't you honey me! I'm 3 cm apart and it's been like 8 sticking hours of labor! Hurry up or I'll beat the tar outa you!"

"OK OK. Car filling up be there soon." Gaston said as he heard Teresa start to cry. "Don't cry Teresa, we'll be there. The snow has been plowed so I'll be in Utah soon. It's the only flight that can take me home quicker."

"I'm sorry. I'm in pain and I just want out first child to come right now." Teresa said then hung-up. Gaston had about 5 hours left before the plane left. The gang took off again and drove down the street, but also being careful.

About 4 hours later they made it to the airport in Utah. But changes acured. "What do you mean the plane left already?"

"I'm sorry sir, It left three minutes ago." The man said. Gaston turned around and started to shake Helen. "You said-"

"I know what I said. What state do you live in?" Gaston told her the state. "Ok I have a plan." Helen took his hand and ran over to a friend she knew there. "Hey, what's up Jay?"

"Nothing much Helen. What's with you?" Jay asked.

"Still got the copter?" Jay nodded. "Give Gaston a ride to Todayland, General Hospital and snap it up."

"Sure thing my friend. I can't land there, but I can lat on my aparement roof and then get him a taxie there."

"yeah sure. That's fine. Just please hurry."

"It will take a day to get there." Jay said. Gaston sighed know that was the only answer. He prayed that Teresa and the baby could hold on.

* * *

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand_

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.._

_La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nohing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

* * *

--Christmas Eve-Morning--

It was morning by the time Gaston woke up from the helicopter ride. When they landed Jay opened the door and looked down. "Uh, Gaston. Now pile is filled and from your height it will be up to your forehead."

"Dude. We never had a storm that big." Gaston said. His phone rang and it was on the id Gen. Hos. "Hello?"

"Gaston where are you?"

"Big storm as you can tell yeah. Oh god I hate to ask this, how far are you. Last time you were 3cm apart."

"I'm still 3 cm apart. This baby is planned on when being born." Teresa joked. "Just try to come here please." she said weakly.

"I promise. I will be there before he or she is born. Love you."

"Love you to." Teresa said. When Gaston hung up he band his head on the helicopter seat. "This is the longest birth I ever seen and or lived through. First time living thought."

* * *

--Teresa--

After Teresa hung up the baby relaxed. Dr. Lane came in and told her to walk around the hospital. Teresa got up and walked around for a while. She then, after a eight hour walk walked back into her room and sat on the bed. Dr. Lane came in and checked on her.

"Dr. Lane how far along am I? I've been at this for 24 hours now. I seen two ladys come in with their husbands and leave with a baby or the first couple had triplets, but it's fine. Just tell me please."

"Your 3 cm apart."

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Teresa cried letting her head fall back. Sweat was all over her face and she felt miserable. She also wasn't thinking clearly on anything right now. "Do you have any Cigarettes?"

"What!? No, and if I did it is so unhealthy for you right now. No wait-it's unhealthy at all. Never use them."

"Oh-then got any Cigar's?"

"What!? No, and if I did it is so unhealthy for you right now. No wait-it's unhealthy at all. Never use them."

"Aww! but I need something! This kid is kill me! It's either one of those or me going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of beer."

"Teresa, try to get some sleep." Dr. Lan said leaving. Teresa felt another contraction come along. "Oh and merry Christmas."

"Thanks. Uuuhhhaaaggg! I hate this right now. I love carry the kid, just hate birth." Teresa said after the pain left. She then fell asleep.

* * *

--Teresa's Dreams--

Teresa See's herself flying in the sky swinging around with the Kool-Aid guy. Both of them are dancing/swinging and partying. "Hay Teresa, guess what my favorite number is."

"What Kool-Aid?"

"789"

"789?" Teresa asked. Kool-Aid guy nodded and changed the music. "Why?"

"Because 7 ate 9!" Teresa then laughed at him and she took a drink from him. " **Je amour Noël!!"** Teresa shouted in French. " I love Christmas!" She then started to dance around like crazy to the song 'Cotton Eye Joe'

_**dream number 2**_

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Cách 'na suan dís araon.  
Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naíon beag, leanbh ceansa 'gus caomh._

_Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh.  
Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh._

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Aoirí ar dtús chuala 'n scéal.  
Allelúia aingeal ag glaoch.  
Cantain suairc i ngar is i gcéin._

_Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin.  
Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin_

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Cách 'na suan dís araon.  
Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naíon beag, leanbh ceansa 'gus caomh._

_Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh.  
Críost, 'na chodladh go sámh_

* * *

--End of Dream--

When Teresa woke up she saw it was 10:00 PM. She woke up to another contraction. "Ahhhhh!, come on Gaston hurry up." Right at that sudden moment Gaston walked in and Teresa blew up into tears. Gaston sat in the chair next to her and they hugged. "Oh my goodness. I thought I never see you." Teresa said.

"I know I know. I kept my promise and I'm not leaving your side until this baby is born." Gaston said kissing her sweaty forehead. "This baby can be born any day now."

"As long as you with me I don't care how long this contraction takes." Teresa said as they kissed on the lips.Gaston started to rub Teresa belly softly and felt the baby kick lightly. When they broke apart Gaston and Teresa listen to the music around them.

* * *

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking in a winter_

_Walking in a winter_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

Dr. Lane came in an hour and a half later. "Okay Teresa, this baby been waiting and now it's time. He or she should be born in ten minutes. Ready?"

"Yes. We're ready." Teresa said taking a hold of Gaston's hand. They both smiled.

* * *

**next chapter is it! Enjoy! PLZ review this chapter then the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**You guys are so luckly I did it now. I was gonna update around Christmas time to make is more special**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411.**


	122. A Christmas Miracle

**OK THIS IS IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 122: A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!**

When Gaston and Teresa got in the delver room they got in position and Teresa held his hand. It took about ten minutes for the contraction to come. "OH WILKINS I HATE YOU GASTON!" Teresa screamed tighten his hand and pushing. "Come on Teresa, you doing good."

"Ok, next contraction will come in about ten minutes." Dr. Lane said. Teresa took a deep breath.

"I can't I can't push anymore." Teresa said very weakly with sweat coming coming down her face and shaking her head. Gaston rubbed her hair back and tighten a small grib on her. "Yes you can your doing great. Just keep trying. Stay gold honey."

Ten minutes past again and Teresa pushed. This contraction lasted for about ten minutes and nothing happened. "Ok, next contraction will come in about ten minutes." Dr. Lane said. Teresa took a deep breath.

"I can't I can't push anymore." Teresa said very weakly with sweat coming coming down her face and shaking her head. Gaston rubbed her hair back and tighten a small grab on her. "Yes you can your doing great. Just keep trying. Stay gold honey."

After another nine minutes Teresa pushed. "Ok ok keep pushing keep pushing Teresa. Teresa nothing's happening." Dr. Lane said.

"I'm sorry I can't no I can't" Teresa said.

"Teresa, Teresa honey yes you can. Just think of what the baby wants now. Okay? He or she wants to be born and see the world right now." Teresa kept crying.

"I can't, oh please you do it for me!" Teresa said crying still and still sweating.

"Okay just give on final push OK. Go!" Gaston said. Teresa squeezed his hand and he fell. Teresa didn't notice. "Keep pushing!" he yelled from the floor.

"Oh are you okay?" Teresa asked. Gaston got up with a hand on the red area.

"Doc, your have not idea how much this hurts." Dr. Lane and Teresa glared at him with an annoyed look. "Oh sorry sorry."

"Right, come on Teresa, give me one more push! I can see the head." Dr. Lane said. Teresa kept pushing as Gaston held her hand. "Keep going Teresa, I can see our child's head."

"Give a final push Teresa."

"OK," Teresa said weakly. She kept pushing and pushing. "Come on keep going. Oh..oh god..Oh god, Teresa they're here." Gaston said hearing the faint baby cry. Teresa let her body relax and looked at the baby she just gave birth to.

"Oh gosh, it's so tiny." Teresa said half crying. The baby was then taken away. "Where's they go?" Teresa asked being rolled outta the room.

"Don't don't worry they're cleaning them and wrapping it up." Gaston said.

* * *

"Oh ok well be careful she's really _tiny"_ Teresa said leaving the room. She was rolled into her room again. Gaston sat next to her on the bed with his shoes off. He rubbed and brushed back her hair as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm proud of you honey. I really am."

"Thanks honey. I'm proud of you too." She kissed his cheeks. After five minutes the baby came in and was handed to Teresa. "Congratulation you both. It's a girl."

Both parents smiled, even though Gaston wanted a baby boy. They looked at the sleeping little girl. She had Teresa's nose, Gaston's ears and Teresa' lips. She was however, as white as a paint bucket when it's first opened for the first time. Both parents didn't care that she was that extremely extremely extremely extremely extremely extremely freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly freakishly pale white.

"Oh gosh, I love her." Teresa said handing her to Gaston.

"Yeah she is. And we brought her into the world." Gaston said rubbing the little girls black hair. After a few rubs she opened her big eyes widely. They looked around the room for a moment as things stopped getting blurry to them a little. When her eyes landed on her parents she made a small smile and made a small cooing noise.

"Hey, Teresa look she's got your 'Heart of the Ocean' sapphire blue eyes. Hey, the rim around both pupils are brown. Ahh she beautiful."

Teresa smiled and they both looked at their baby girl. The baby grabbed their fingers and her dad's nose and pulled it making her laugh more. Teresa held her and rock her back and forth. "You know what she looks like?"

"What?" Gaston asked. "What does she look like?"

"Vanessa." Teresa said. The little baby looked at her mother and made a cooing noise. "Yep. She's Vanessa."

"Faith." Gaston said. "Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci. Faith brought us together, faith is always in us in everything."

"What do you say about that Vanessa? Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci." Teresa asked. The baby made a small cooing noise. "Then Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci it is. I love you Baby V."

"I love you to V." Gaston said as they both kissed her head. "Hey, Teresa you know how she was born seven minutes ago?" Teresa nodded. Gaston grinned rubbing Vanessa's head. "Hey Vanessa, your were born at 12:01 Am. Christmas morning." Teresa smiled and cried.

"Aww Vanessa. You planned this out didn't you? Yes you did! Yes you did!" Teresa poked Vanessa's chest. "Merry Christmas Vanessa. Merry Christmas Gaston." Teresa kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Teresa. Merry Christmas Vanessa." Gaston said. Teresa smiled and started to sing Vanessa's very first song of being born.

* * *

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

* * *

"Sweet Dreams. Vanessa Fragmagucci."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO SWWWWEEEEEETTTT!! **

**I loved it!**

**Ever since I saw the movie I had Teresa and Sabrina in my mind when ever I saw Gaston! Then I had Vanessa come along!**

**YEAY! I LOVE IT! Perfect name right? **

_**Vanessa Faith Fragmagucci.**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**_

**Keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411.**


End file.
